


Во тьме забытых грехов

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Original Work, Sukha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Apocalypse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Environment, Existential Crisis, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magic and Science, Magic experiments, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Apocalypse, Science Experiments, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 233,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Аннотация:Альфред Майнштайн, один из выдающихся магов своего времени, обнаруживает, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга.Описание:Великая любовь, великие магии, великие волшебники, интриги и секс. Ах да, еще апокалипсис и коты. История, которая начинается за упокой и кончается за здравие.





	1. Цепная реакция

Твои руки резко впиваются в мои плечи, я смотрю в твои глаза и вижу в них отражение себя. Я словно обнюхался, меня трясет от близости твоего тела, и я до сих пор не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, хотя я проверил.  
Я дважды проверил — это самая реальная из реальностей, где я оказываюсь в постели с единственным человеком, которого я любил.  
Ты входишь в меня, и я кричу, распахивая глаза, я впиваю пальцы в твои плечи, извиваясь и хватая воздух пересохшими губами. Ты слабо улыбаешься, и твои мягкие тёмные волосы щекочут мне лицо, когда ты наклоняешься поцеловать меня.  
Я практически умираю от этого поцелуя.  
Я помню, что не чувствовал в тот момент разницу между жизнью и смертью. Практически — обрел философский камень.  
Впоследствии я буду не раз возвращаться к этому моменту.  
Возможно, будешь и ты.  
Я буду думать, что в тот миг, когда я ощутил себя бессмертным и когда чуть не умер от счастья под тобой, было ли потом нечто обратимое? Какое-то другое действие, которое можно было совершить, чтобы мы не оказались потом там, где оказались?  
Ты грустно улыбаешься и вскидываешь руку, и я отзеркаливаю твой жест.  
Магическая дуэль началась. Полноправная магическая дуэль. Из круга выйдет только кто-то один.  
***

Месяц назад

Ты кладешь руку на мое плечо, и я вздрагиваю, надеясь, что ты этого не заметил. Хотя я знаю — ты не заметил. Ты никогда не замечаешь, а порой я думаю…  
Впрочем, чего я только не думаю.  
— Пойдем, покажешь свой новый эксперимент, — говоришь ты, и я послушно киваю, конечно, как я тебе могу отказать… мне очень тяжело находиться рядом с тобой, но я никогда не променяю это на нахождение где-либо без тебя.  
Ты бываешь в моем доме если не каждый день, то через день. Мы коллеги, мы — лучшие друзья, многие считают нас братьями, хотя на самом деле мы совершенно друг на друга не похожи внешне. Но почему-то они продолжают это говорить, несмотря на разные фамилии на дверях наших кабинетов; несмотря на то, что в наших лицах нет ни капли сходства… может, потому что мы коллеги.  
— Возьмем пива? — спрашиваешь ты, и я киваю, глядя на твои губы. Тонкие и довольно нежные губы, идеальная линия подбородка, синий шарф — раньше я его не видел.  
— Лиза подарила? — спрашиваю я, потому что разговор о твоей жене — единственный способ выбраться из гипнотического смотрения на твое лицо.  
Ты рассеянно пожимаешь плечами.  
— Ага.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Ты удивленно смотришь на меня.  
— Как ты всегда узнаешь? У нее опять истерики и ревность.  
Я пожимаю плечами. Я всегда узнаю, потому что не могу не пялиться на тебя. А дальше — ну уж прости, я чёртов магистр магии, я мог бы преподавать дедукцию — но на кафедре высшей энергетики платят в три раза больше. Да и не люблю я этих малолетних дебилов, по какой-то нелепой случайности тусящих в Университете и мешающих проводить исследования.  
Это только тебя студенты почему-то радуют, и ты даже специально взялся читать лекции по субботам — и я прекрасно знаю, что не ради денег! «Они такие забавные». Ты находишь их забавными, да.  
Мы заходим в магазин.  
— Какое? — спрашиваю я тебя.  
Ты называешь марку, и две бутылки оказываются в моих руках, и еще две — в рюкзаке за плечами. Пусть мы и магистры магии, но в целом выглядим обыденно; возможно даже скучно. Я передаю тебе бутылку и мне приятно, что твоя рука в перчатке касается моей.  
— Знаешь, мне всегда неловко это делать, — произносишь ты, глядя на сверкающие алкогольные ряды. Разноцветное стекло причудливым калейдоскопным узором отражается в твоих карих глазах, а прохладный ветер треплет темные волнистые волосы до плеч.  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты небось им еще и анонимные пожертвования на счет переводишь!  
Ты поворачиваешься ко мне, в твоих темных глазах светится лукавство.  
— Перевожу. А ты говоришь так, будто это плохо!  
«Это не плохо, это глупо».  
— Ты проводишь эксперименты над людьми, помещая их во временные петли. Ты убиваешь тех из них, кто сходит с ума, потому что считаешь это гуманным. Но при этом тебе стыдно, что ты на халяву пользуешься продуктами их труда.  
Ты киваешь, пожимаешь плечами и улыбаешься.  
— Ну в общем да.  
Я не могу дальше с тобой спорить. Я слишком схожу с ума по тебе. Когда ты мне улыбаешься, я могу не обращать внимания на любое логическое, пространственное или временное противоречие.  
Придя ко мне, ты сразу же спокойно располагаешься в гостиной. В отличие от тебя, я живу один — можно творить все, что угодно.  
— Мороженое будешь?  
Ты единственный известный мне извращенец, способный сожрать тонну мороженого с пивом. Себе я беру мясо. Я замечаю, что ты не притронулся к пиву, и сидишь на диване словно чего-то ждешь. Или задумал.  
— Включай.  
Ты смотришь на меня лукаво и забираешь свою миску с мороженным.  
— Он не работает.  
Я хмурюсь и сам включаю монитор. То есть, конечно, он не работает, по крайней мере мои шесть плазм едва ли способны найти первый канал или подключиться к интернету. Но, в общем, они и не должны это делать.  
— Вот странно. — Я подхожу к экранам. — Сегодня утром работали.  
— У тебя в спальне есть экран.  
Я смотрю на тебя с ужасом. На диване я хотя бы привык с тобой смотреть эксперименты, между нами всегда пепельница, пустые бутылки и все прочее, но видеть тебя на своей постели жрущего мороженое с пивом я не выдержу. А ты уже поднялся, выпрямившись, я смотрю на твои волосы, на темный облегающий фигуру джемпер, на твою задницу, и чувствую, как кровь приливает к члену.  
Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы уволиться. В конце концов, в мире есть другие Университеты, и в отличие от коллег, я не пренебрегаю изучением живых иностранных языков. Я несколько раз уезжал в командировки. Все мои коллеги нелегки на подъем, вот я и пользуюсь случаем. Меня не раз уже звали в другие страны. И, если честно, мне куда больше нравятся другие страны.  
Только я не проживу в них без тебя. Я даже не писать тебе каждый день не могу, когда уезжаю. Каждый вечер ты выслушивал мой подробный отчет о событиях, кивал и улыбался, подпирая худую щеку ладонью и говорил, что и сам когда-нибудь куда-нибудь обязательно съездишь.  
Я тысячу раз звал тебя с собой, но ты ни разу не согласился.  
И сам никогда не ездил.  
— Иди сюда, этот работает! — зовешь ты меня из моей спальни. Я бы покраснел, но у студентов любого магического университета эта способность атрофируется в первую неделю, если им вообще не повезло ее иметь.  
— Ага.  
Твоя незамутненность иногда доводит меня до белого каления. Твоя чёртова невинность. Ты вытянулся на моей постели на животе, задрав босые ноги, опершись локтями о подушку, и облизываешь гору белого мороженого со столовой ложки. Медленно, не спеша облизываешь, как ты привык.  
Блять, да, мы знаем друг друга слишком долго. Да, если бы я не был в тебя влюблен, в этом не было бы ничего особенного. И нет ничего особенного в том, что ты иногда кладешь руку на мое плечо, что ты любишь подрыхнуть на моем плече во время конференций, потому что не воспринимаешь мнение коллег, если они не удосужились изложить его в печатной форме, и даже в том, что ты единственный человек, кто позволяет себе касаться моих рук без летальных последствий. Если людям и надо что-то знать о мире магов, так это то, что мы никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пожимаем друг другу руки. Это как если бы на конвенте серийных убийц те вместо приветствия прикасались бы к тесакам и пистолетам друг друга. Но для нас с тобой в этом нет ничего особенного, потому что мы слишком давно знаем друг друга.  
Для тебя в этом нет ничего особенного.  
А меня словно током пронизывает от каждого этого прикосновения.  
Самое забавное, что никто, никогда, за все время нашего обучения в Универе, а потом за куда большее время нашей работы в Исследовательском Центре при Универе, никто не сделал ни одного намека на то, что мы больше чем друзья. Ни одного.  
Мне больно от этого. Это значит, что у нас действительно нет шансов быть вместе. Если даже все эти чертовы сплетники, готовые насочинять что угодно о ком угодно по фотографии, за долгие двенадцать лет не допустили даже возможности насочинять это про нас…  
Я сажусь рядом с тобой. Подальше. Подумав, ложусь так же, как ты. Так стояк мой будет незаметен. Монитор уже включен, и я рассказываю тебе о сегодняшнем объекте, а ты смеешься — ты так много смеёшься, и я всегда смеюсь рядом с тобой, просто от того, что это делаешь ты.  
Я думаю о том, как же хорошо было раньше. Я имею виду, что — черт возьми — я не всегда был в тебя влюблен. То есть, даже если я и был всегда в тебя влюблён, я этого не осознавал очень, очень долгое время. Ибо каким бы я ни был крутым магистром Высших Энергий, я бы не протянул два десятка лет в состоянии как сейчас.  
Есть люди, которые не обращают внимания на чувства окружающих, даже когда они более чем заметны. Так вот, я, похоже, долго и успешно игнорировал собственные. В конце концов, чувства никогда не казались мне особенно важными.  
Мы познакомились, когда у нас еще и не могло ничего стоять, ты мучил какие-то цветочки в целях эксперимента, какой-то другой ребенок пытался мучить тебя, а я отпиздил его в целях своего эксперимента, и уверяю тебя, на тот момент на твои страдания мне было абсолютно плевать. Я и тебя хотел отпиздить, но ты посмотрел на меня своими карими глазами и зачем-то улыбнулся и сказал «давай дружить». Никто раньше не предлагал мне дружить. Теперь я, конечно, понимаю, что они просто не успевали, но тогда на меня это произвело впечатление.  
— А ты помнишь, что должен мне ящик итальянского каберне восемьсот восемьдесят восьмого года? — как бы невзначай говоришь ты, наблюдая за тем, как очень изобретательный Субъект 56-Б чертит мелом круг, пытаясь выбраться из своего пространственного заключения.  
— Я помню, Силь. Но я прямо сейчас не потащусь в Италию, да еще и в такую даль.  
— Ты вообще, насколько я знаю, не особо любишь путешествия в прошлое, — замечаешь, всматриваясь в мое лицо.  
Не люблю. В последнее время у меня руки чешутся изменить что-нибудь в своем прошлом. Если бы я знал, когда именно в тебя влюбился! К сожалению, наши жизни настолько давно переплелись, что вычеркнуть нашу детскую встречу означало бы попросту стереть мою личность.  
То, что я в тебя влюблен, я осознал два года назад. Когда ты женился на своей студентке. Я… я тогда просто не понял, зачем тебе было именно жениться… У тебя была тысяча этих студенток, большая часть студенток женского пола влюблена именно в тебя — кроме тех психопаток, которые периодически обнаруживаются в моем кабинете. Причем это не от того, что ты как-то особенно феерично красив — серьёзно, даже будучи по уши в тебя влюбленным, я могу это осознать — просто ты не умеешь держать дистанцию при общении. Ты обаятельно улыбаешься людям, и они думают, что они тебе очень, очень нравятся, хотя с твоей стороны это банальная вежливость.  
Я усмехаюсь. Впервые ты применил этот прием на мне.  
В общем, ты женился на Лизе, и я вдруг осознал, что твоя личная жизнь ебет меня куда сильнее, чем мне раньше казалось. Я не люблю закрывать глаза на собственные грехи, и совершенно не умею делать вид, что их не существует. Я думал о том, что будь мы просто друзьями, я не ревновал бы тебя к лупоглазой студентке. Это не значит, что я не ревновал тебя к остальным студенткам — просто я делал это подсознательно, к тому же ты никогда ни с кем долго не встречался. На мое счастье ни один твой роман дольше полугода не длился.  
— Эй. Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Я повернулся к тебе.  
— Да, прости, что?  
— Я говорю, — ты ухмыляешься, — что могу избавить тебя от необходимости ковыряться в прошлом!  
Миску с мороженым ты уже прикончил. Я приподнялся на локте, а ты и вовсе уселся, скрестив ноги и глядя на меня сверху вниз.  
— Хочешь? Хочешь, вместо путешествия в 19 век вернуть должок по-другому?  
Я фыркнул. Я и проиграл-то этот проклятый ящик просто потому, что спорил с тобой.  
— Ты хочешь от меня что-то другое или тебе просто меня жалко? Поверь, не настолько я не люблю путешествия в прошлое, чтобы меня жалеть.  
— И не думал тебя жалеть, — холодно произносишь. — Мне нужно от тебя что-то другое.  
— Валяй, — я пожал плечами и глотнул пива. В конце концов, проигрывая тебе споры, я восстанавливаю мировое равновесие, так как больше никому не позволяю выигрывать их у меня. Маги общаются в основном спорами, в этом наше сходство с грибами, так что, по сути, наша социальная жизнь — бесконечное выяснение кто кому сколько должен.  
— Я хочу минет.  
Я почти подавился пивом. Медленно повернул голову. Где-то у меня было заклинание проверки подлинности личности. И заодно проверку слуха, возможно.  
Ты смотрел на меня. На самом деле не нужно мне было никакой проверки, в твоем случае даже у самых крутых перевёртышей не получалось ни обмануть тебя, прикинувшись мной, ни наоборот. В твоих темных глазах блестело лукавство.  
— Это… — я с ужасом осознал, что у меня не голос, а какое-то полузадушеное хрипение. — Какая-то очень тупая шутка… и от теб…  
— Это не шутка.  
Я судорожно пытался понять, что происходит. Зачем тебе это? Прикольнуться? Приключений захотелось? Да во имя всех демонов ада — это слишком нереалистично.  
«Проверка подлинности пройдена» — едва заметный индикатор мигает о выполненном заклинании, а я вжимаюсь обезумевшим телом в постель, потому что мой член, кажется, сейчас проткнет эту проклятую кровать.  
— Зачем тебе? — тихо и хрипло спрашиваю я, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Ты пожимаешь плечами.  
— На правах победителя. Разве отсосать мне не проще, чем тащиться в Италию на полсотни лет назад?  
— Силь, ты ведь это не всерьез?  
— Почему нет? — ты смотришь на меня словно бы изумленно. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Я тебя знаю с восьми лет, — хрипло шепчу я, а затем делаю большой глоток пива, — промочить адову пустыню в своем горле.  
— Это не ответ на вопрос и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — безапелляционно произносишь ты, отбирая мое пиво. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Я отрываю рот. Закрываю рот. Наверное, мое лицо сейчас достойно фотографии. Я пытаюсь взять себя в руки, а ты смотришь на меня, и я как всегда ничерта не могу прочесть в твоих чертовых карих глазах.  
— Хорошо, — я беру себя в руки — более-менее — и смотрю на тебя насмешливо. — Минет так минет. Сейчас?  
Ты молча киваешь, а я подползаю к тебе, не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего. Ты расстегиваешь брюки и кладешь руки на мою голову. Я смотрю на твой пах, и меня трясет. Яйца болезненно поджимаются от возбуждения, а я все не решаюсь даже коснуться тебя рукой. Поднимаю на тебя глаза, и ты киваешь — весьма властно — мол, приступай.  
Сквозь дикое возбуждение и не менее дикое изумление поступает нечто вроде азарта. Я думаю о том, что даже если это была шутка… Я заставлю тебя, сука, вспоминать этот минет как лучшее, что было в твоей жалкой унылой гетеросексуальной жизни!  
Я отгибаю края твоих брюк и тянусь к члену, приподнимая его, массируя яйца, и беру в рот головку. Я с трудом сдерживаю свой стон — проклятье, ничей член во рту не мог бы вызвать у меня подобную реакцию кроме твоего, я плавно и неторопливо сосу, двигая головой вверх вниз, а твои пальцы стискивают мои волосы по мере того, как твой член становится тверже.  
Я сосу, и мне кажется, что мой собственный пенис сейчас взорвется — настолько я возбужден сам. Это даже не приятно — это попросту больно. Я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее кончил в мой рот — я тогда смогу подрочить себе. Если к тому времени мой член не взорвётся.  
Но ты не так чтобы и возбуждён, и я понимаю, что моя пытка будет долгой и сладкой. Провожу языком вдоль твоего ствола и облизываю головку, и ты берешь мою голову и прижимаешь к себе, заставая взять в горло, и подаёшься бедрами со вздохом, и я подчиняюсь, беря горлом. Слюны у меня изо рта стекает больше чем нужно, я даже не подозревал, что способен отсосать кому-то и получить от этого такое удовольствие и возбуждение, но я дрожу от каждого прикосновения твоего органа к моему языку, от каждого прикосновения моих губ к твоему члену, от того, что он входит в мой рот; я готов кончить просто от того, что ты трахаешь меня в рот!  
Я непроизвольно дергаю бёдрами, потому что это больно — столько времени со стоящим колом членом и без возможности к нему прикоснуться. Внезапно я чувствую, как ты кладёшь руку на мой пах, сначала огладив задницу, сжимаешь мой пенис через брюки, и я кричу, выпуская изо рта твой член, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу твоей руке. Странно, что я все еще не кончил. Боги. Ужасно, что я не кончил.  
— Тебе больно? — спрашиваешь ты, тогда как у меня в глазах темнеет от похоти. — Извини, я думал, тебе может быть приятно…  
Блять. Я целую и лижу твою головку, получая в ответ лишь легкую дрожь, и поднимаю на тебя глаза. Нет, ты не издеваешься. Ты на самом деле думаешь…  
— Мне приятно. Силь, мне очень приятно. Пожалуйста, дотронься до него еще…  
Ты смотришь на меня с недоумением — святая невинность, ты до сих пор не понимаешь, в каком я состоянии — наверное, это и к лучшему. Я потом обязательно выясню, как в твою голову пришла идея о минете, но пока я просто сосу твой член, и мои пальцы дрожат от возбуждения, я вылизываю тебя, сглатываю капельки белой густой жидкости и возбуждаюсь от их вкуса словно мне вкололи лошадиную дозу афродизиаков. Впрочем, это практически верно.  
Ты расстёгиваешь мои джинсы — неловко и неумело, и ужасно болезненно задевая член, отчего я едва успеваю вынуть изо рта твой член, чтобы не укусить его, и шиплю, стиснув зубы.  
— Тебе больно.  
Я молча качаю головой и возвращаюсь к минету, и вновь ору, когда ты голой теплой рукой сжимаешь мой член, оттягивая его вниз. Ты снова сжимаешь меня, и я со стоном падаю головой на твой живот, касаясь губами основания твоего члена. Ты три раза проводишь рукой вверх вниз, словно доярка, чуть сжимая пальцы и даже не касаясь головки, и я кончаю под себя, судорожно, болезненно, совсем не так, как я привык обычно, но я все-таки делаю это. Ты выдоил меня меньше чем за минуту. Я лежу на твоем животе и все еще вздрагиваю от оргазма. Если бы ты подольше подержал руку…  
Чуть придя в себя, я возвращаюсь к своему занятию. Мне легче, мне намного легче, и я уже могу спокойно взять член, не дрожащими руками, так, как надо, заглатываю во всю длину, сжимаю горлом, и вот уже ты слабо стонешь, подаваясь, насаживая на член мою голову, и я решительно доволен, что вызвал у тебя эту реакцию. Я продолжаю глубокий минет пока не начинаю сам задыхаться, а ты к тому времени орешь «прекрати», при этом насаживая мою голову так сильно, что у меня выступают слезы на глазах. Я сжимаю тебя у основания, чтобы ты не мог подольше кончить — я хочу, чтобы ты хоть на малую толику почувствовал, что я чувствовал последнее время, когда ты вылизывал при мне свою белую гору мороженого с пивом.  
Я сжимаю тебя в последний раз, поднимаю голову, отпускаю основание члена и сжимаю губами и языком головку. Ты кончаешь в мой рот, заполняя его спермой, и я думаю, что я наконец-то смогу не представлять себе твой вкус, потому что знаю наверняка.  
Я поднимаю голову, подсознательно ожидая новой подставы. Ты смотришь на меня ошарашенными черными глазами, хватаешь ртом воздух и не похоже, что способен пока к беседе. Я забираю свое пиво, а ты падаешь на спину, по-прежнему тяжко дыша.  
— Где ты. Господи, Альфред… Как… Я… Почему… блять!  
Я удивленно смотрю на тебя. Обычно ты не материшься, это я любитель. Внезапно ты начинаешь хохотать.  
— Что? — резко спрашиваю.  
— Я думал, ты меня убьешь… — лепечешь ты сквозь смех. — Господи, я никогда не думал, что это может быть правдой…  
Я резко наваливаюсь на тебя, сжимая твои руки.  
— Может, и убью, — цежу я в твою смеющуюся физиономию. — Что — не может быть правдой?  
Ты прикрываешь глаза, но все равно продолжаешь улыбаться.  
— Что ты «готов отсасывать мне по щелчку пальцев» и все такое, — ты смотришь на меня прямо и лукаво.  
Я сжимаю твои запястья сильнее, но ты полностью расслаблен. Ты не ощущаешь, что сейчас я вполне могу тебя убить.  
— Кто это тебе сказал?  
Ты снова строишь мне свои лукавые глазки и облизываешься.  
— Скажу, если пообещаешь не трогать ее.  
— Ты скажешь мне, даже если я пообещаю публично расчленить «ее»! — рявкнул я. — Иначе… ты знаешь меня. Я еще никого не оставлял безнаказанным. Не оставлю тебя.  
— Ты ничего со мной не сделаешь, — улыбаешься ты. Наконец-то понял свою власть? Как бы не так.  
— Почему нет, — я пожимаю твои руки, просто потому что мне приятно это делать. — Я, например, могу просто рассказать о нашем сегодняшнем эксперименте твоей жене.  
— Нечестно! — вырывается из твоего рта и я готов откусить твои губы, чтобы они больше никогда не говорили о Лизе. — Ладно. Эмили с кафедры демонологии. Мы просто болтали, она хотела одолжить хронограф, балтийский, самый тонкий, который из твоего кабинета, и пыталась подбить меня, чтобы я у тебя его тихонько унес, а потом принес обратно, потому что меня ты за это простишь. Я сказал ей, что ты меня скорее прикончишь за такое, ну или разве что если под словом «прощение» она понимает публичное расчленение с последующим разбрасыванием кусков по всему Универу в назидание студентам, — ты замялся. — Ну вот тогда она и сказала что «для человека, который готов тебе отсасывать по щелчку пальцев, это будет слишком бурная реакция. Максимум, что он с тобой сделает — это разведет руками и скажет «ну блять». После этого она сказала, что подобная участь уготована только мне, а всех остальных придётся собирать по кусочкам.  
Я молчал. Руки у меня постепенно разжимались, челюсть — отвисала. Кто, блять, это вообще такая — Эмили с кафедры демонологии?! Предсказателей мы вроде не держим, у нас серьёзная организация…  
— Ну в общем я все равно отказался, потому что на самом деле ты этим хронографом не пользуешься почти, и сказал, чтобы Эмили сама у тебя попросила его легально, а потом… — ты вдруг покраснел. — Не знаю. Я стал думать о ее словах.  
Я вдруг застыл.  
— Погоди-ка. Эмили… Эмили-эмпат? Лютая стерва и необразованное хамло, лишь по ошибке попавшее в среду магистров?  
— Ну она не такая уж плохая, — ты снова улыбаешься. — Ну в общем я решил проверить, правду она говорила или нет.  
Я сжал зубы.  
— И как? Проверил? Доволен?!  
Ты вдруг ловко переворачиваешься вместе со мной, оказавшись сверху, и целуешь меня в губы. Я от неожиданности и ощущений ничего не успеваю сделать и только чувствую, как твой полуголый живот прижимается к моему, и член тоже, твой горячий член, и как наполняется кровью мой.  
— Я еще не знаю, — говоришь ты, и я думаю про себя — к чертовой матери это все. Я провел в мучениях столько времени — пусть это будет хоть одна, но ночь. Я хватаю тебя и — уж извините, великие блять спорщики — сжигаю твою одежду, и свою тоже. Потому что я не вынесу снова мучиться с этими штанинами, и моя б воля, все на кафедре ходили бы в полотенцах максимум.  
Я целую тебя — нормально, по-своему, как ты никогда не осмеливался целоваться — по свидетельствам некоторых откровенных экспериментаторш — я трусь о тебя и тискаю тебя, я буквально впихиваю в тебя пальцы с на скорую руку наколдованной смазкой, а ты стонешь и смеешься, и я затыкаю тебе рот, сейчас я ненавижу твою легкомысленность. Хотя именно она привела нас к этому, но, черт возьми, — ты для меня всегда был сам серьезным явлением в жизни.  
— Стой, о боги, Альфред, да подожди ты, — слабо лепечешь ты, хватая меня руками и глядя со страхом. — Я ведь не собирался…  
— Собирался, — отрезал я. — Я тебе часто говорил, что ты должен более ответственно подходить к своим словам, обещаниям и действиям. Вот. Самое время об этом задуматься. Если будешь дразнить мерзких жадных магистров с кафедры высокой энергии, они тебя выебут. Выебут, Сильвестр, прямо в твою маленькую узкую задницу, потому что надо думать, перед кем ты ею вертишь!  
К моей неожиданности ты рассмеялся.  
Я развел твои ноги в стороны и овладел тобой одним движением. Хвала богам, это заткнуло тебя на некоторое время. Ты хватал ртом воздух, постанывая — пошло, очень сладко, очень возбудительно. Я вжался в тебя, лаская столь долго желаемое тело, а ты обхватил меня руками, и мы слились в одно целое. Я трахал тебя, глядя в твои глаза, хватая твои губы, я трахал твое тело, наконец-то, я трахал тебя, больше ни о чем не думая, я просто смотрел в твои черные проклятые глаза, и во мне ничего не было кроме горячей пустоты, которая потом разлетелась на сияющие белые куски, когда я кончил в тебя. Я сжал твой член и на этот раз сумел заставить кончить тебя быстро, ты смотрел в мои глаза, а я не мог отвести взгляд от твоих открытых в крике губ.  
Я слабо дышал, лежа на спине и глядя вверх, все еще не в силах поверить, что-то, что произошло, произошло на самом деле.  
— Теперь моя очередь, — ты нависаешь надо мной, стискивая ладони, а я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что ты можешь делать со мной что угодно. Сейчас — что угодно. Мне сносит крышу от любого твоего прикосновения.  
Хотя когда ты входишь в меня, я кричу не только от наслаждения, но и от боли. Меня в жизни никто не трахал. Да, я спал не только со студентками женского пола, хотя свою личную жизнь я старался держать за пределами Универа. Она вообще никогда не казалась мне чем-то особенно важным, эта личная жизнь. Даже секс мне не казался чем-то особенно важным, пока я не начал представлять, что делаю это с тобой.  
Я ведь даже ходил к алхимикам — проверяться на приворотное зелье. Несколько раз. А потом снова — в тщетных попытках получить у этих зельеваров хоть что-нибудь, охлаждающее чувства. Не сработало. Они свалили это на мою кровь: «То, что на вас часто не срабатывают общепризнанные зелья, это вина вашей группы крови. Таких, как вы, всего полтора процента от населения земного шара. Даже не надейтесь, что лекарства и зелья будут действовать так, как задумано для остальных 98.5 процентов».  
А сейчас наполненное редкой кровью тело дрожало, прогибаясь под телом своего лучшего друга. Ты впился в мои волосы и запрокинул голову, насаживая меня на свой член еще плотнее. Ужасно больно, ужасно горячо, но я умру, если ты остановишься. Твой член разрывает меня, я скребу пальцами по покрывалу и практически вою, когда ты начинаешь двигаться во мне. А ты, оказываешься, можешь быть резким — я и не знал. Или не видел. Я никогда не видел тебя с этой стороны. Я захлёбываюсь криком, сжимаю рукой свой член, чтобы хоть немного… чтобы удовольствия было больше, чем боли, я не хочу быть на границе…  
Но ты властно и резко отдергиваешь мою ладонь.  
— Я тебе что, разрешал себя трогать? — шипишь ты мне в ухо и заворачиваешь руки за спину, оплетая их веревкой — и я падаю на постель лицом вниз совершенно шокированный, а ты продолжаешь трахать меня как ни в чем ни бывало.  
— Боги, Альфред, ты такой тугой, — ты на мгновение выходишь, и я с наслаждением дышу, ощущая одновременно и облегчение, и холодящую пустоту. — Как девственник.  
— Сам ты девственник, — шиплю я сквозь сжатые зубы, и ты целуешь меня в поясницу — я ощущаю твои губы и легкое щекотное касание твоих волос.  
— Уже нет, — фыркаешь ты. — Благодаря одному магистру с кафедры Высоких Энергий.  
Ты вталкиваешь в меня свой член, и я кричу снова, я и не подозревал в тебе подобных наклонностей, Силь, и я даже не знаю, как на них реагировать. Хотя что уж там: я бы запросто сбежал, если бы действительно хотел этого.  
Когда я начинаю задыхаться, а мои стоны переходят в один бессвязный звук, когда я уже подаюсь и подмахиваю бедрами, лишь бы сильнее насадиться на твой член — только тогда ты сжимаешь мои яички и начинаешь гладить готовый взорваться от спермы член. Я сдерживаюсь секунд десять, а потом кончаю тебе в руку, и на этот раз ты делаешь это как надо, проводишь несколько раз ладонью вдоль и сжимаешь головку, опустошая меня полностью, вычищая до конца и заполняя мой зад горячей спермой.  
Ты падаешь, вжимая меня в постель, стягиваешь верёвку с рук (как будто для меня это реально ограничение), и обнимаешь меня сзади, щекоча щеку кудрями. Я поворачиваюсь, ты улыбаешься и целуешь меня, и я очень, очень счастлив в этот момент.  
Долгая и самая лучшая в моей жизни ночь. Ты входишь в меня снова и снова, и я думаю, что никогда не мог даже представить себе, что чей-то член в заднице может так увести меня, что пространство плывет перед глазами, и я хватаюсь за тебя, как за единственный оплот реальности. Как я наконец-то вставляю тебе, тиская твое хрупкое, такое нежное на вид тело, оказавшееся совсем не таким мягким, как мне всегда казалось. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты захочешь связать меня в постели, что ты будешь командовать, и произносить нечто вроде «я не разрешал тебе».  
Боги, как это заводит. Я и так всегда восхищался тобой; ты всегда умел создать заклинания и находить решения лучше, чем я бы ожидал от тебя. Ты всегда превосходил мои ожидания, и в постели ты превзошел их все. Если бы я не был до этого в тебя влюблен, я бы влюбился сейчас. Я шептал твое имя, глядя на контраст моих пальцев в твоих волосах, я сжимал твои бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как плоть вдавливается в плоть, я кусал твои губы, грубо целуя, словно пытаясь проникнуть внутрь тебя еще больше.  
Мне хотелось вскрыть тебя, вскрыть себя и смешать наши тела в одно единое целое. Известный эксперимент, ни разу так и не увенчавшийся полным успехом, но теперь я понимал магов, которые пытались его сделать. Я понимал желание, и сейчас — сейчас заставил себя не думать о его неисполнимости. Я просто был с тобой — впервые в жизни.  
Когда мы оба уже были не в состоянии двигаться, я заснул на тебе, убежденный, что подобный способ сработает, и ты никуда не исчезнешь на утро.  
Увы, это оказалось не так. Утром — точнее днем, когда я проснулся, тебя не было рядом. Я закрыл глаза и пережил заново нашу ночь. Потом еще и еще раз. Мне не хотелось вставать и идти в Универ. Мне не хотелось видеть тебя, делающего вид, что ты меня не знаешь и ничего не было.  
Потому что я знал — ты именно так поступишь.  
Я знаю тебя слишком давно, Силь. Я разгребал все твои блядские похождения до твоей свадьбы. Ты трахнул меня, как одну из своих студенток. И бросил меня, как одну из своих студенток. У меня не было сил думать об этом подробнее.  
В конце концов, я был очень счастлив вчера. На кафедре мне сказали, что ты взял выходной. Не удивился, зато удивил кафедру, написав заявление об уходе. Я давно хотел переехать. Если бы я мог, к примеру, убить тебя, как — чего уж греха таить — я привык разрешать свои проблемы с людьми, то все было бы замечательно. Но проклятая Эмили-эмпат с проклятой кафедры демонологии абсолютно права — на любую твою блядскую выходку я лишь разведу руками и скажу «ну блять». Я оглядел свой кабинет и усмехнулся.  
Завернул тонкий балтийский хронограф в заклинание прочности и сделал пароль-приписку на имя Эмили Малиц. Стерва заслужила, черт возьми. Позвонил американскому коллеге и спросил, все ли еще актуально его предположение о моем переводе. Стив чуть ли не визжал от восторга в трубку. Я кивнул и начал паковать дом.  
***  
Еще одно кардинальное отличие мира магов от мира людей: у нас дела делаются быстро — либо не делаются вообще. Переехать из одной страны в другую при желании можно за один день, попутно сменив работу — при условии, что тебя там ждут, и никто не имеет ничего против твоего отъезда здесь, и ты умеешь самостоятельно упаковать свой дом. Волшебно.  
В общем-то, я мог бы воспользоваться подземкой — ну, то метро, которое и людское метро, но для магов, поэтому уехать за океан на нем очень просто. Но я люблю самолеты. Они восхищают меня. Я почти всегда — за исключением острой нехватки времени — летал в командировки на самолётах. Правда, однажды самолет разбился, и мне пришлось дрейфовать на чертовом обломке три дня, питаясь чёртовыми жареными акулами, а потом еще выслушивать недовольство французских коллег, что я опоздал на конференцию. С тех пор я недолюбливаю Париж.  
Я смотрел на таблоид со списком рейсов и безуспешно пытался не думать о тебе. Что ты сейчас делаешь, гребаный магистр Пространства и Времени и преподаватель Истории Магии Сильвестр Крэй? Знаешь ли ты, что на твои чёртовы лекции ходят исключительно из-за твоего милого бледного личика и длинных темных кудряшек? Черт возьми, я сам бы ходил на них ради этого, не будь предмет настолько скучен!  
Я пью коньяк из круглого бокала большим жадными глотками, коньяка там полный бокал, и я совершенно не могу насладиться вкусом. Я смотрю на всех этих людишек, и мне хочется устроить им теракт. Ладно-ладно, не все теракты организованы магами. Большая часть. Но не все. И уж заметьте! у нас считается вежливым делать это тихо. В том плане, что я сейчас просто могу заставить раствориться в воздухе за раз человек эдак двадцать. Не останется ничего: ни пепла, ни ботинок, ни паспорта.  
Я закуриваю и ловлю взгляд юного служителя порядка. Я улыбаюсь ему, и он в ужасе сваливает, и в этом нет никой чёртовой магии, хотя могла бы быть. Я внезапно осознаю, что я не могу уехать, не увидевшись с тобой в последний раз. Не убедившись, что все, о чем я думаю, — правда.  
Я знаю, что это правда.  
Я очень, очень редко бываю неправ.  
Ты как-то говорил мне, что, наверное, это больно — смотреть на мир так, как смотрю на него я. Не больно. Нормально. Но вот сейчас — больно.  
Я звоню в твой дом, вполне готовый к тому, что ты просто мне не откроешь. Или откроешь и сделаешь вид, что ничего не было. Я сотни раз наблюдал этот твой вид, если честно, никогда не предполагая, что однажды получу такой же. Я вяло, лениво, на периферии сознания думаю о том, что может быть мне станет легче, если я убью тебя. Так, по крайней мере, я лишу себя всякой надежды.  
К чему я оказываюсь не готов, так это к тому, что дверь мне откроет Лиза.  
Лиза не особенно меня любит. Это наш маленький секрет. До того как стать женой Сильвестра, Лиза принадлежала к числу тех психопаток, которых я периодически обнаруживал в своем кабинете.  
Я, конечно, не Сильвестр Крэй, но и меня не минула чаша сия. На самом деле поначалу Лиза мне даже нравилась. Первые эдак дня три. Но потом мне подвернулась студентка посимпатичнее, с которой было интересно еще и поговорить, и Лиза была мною вежливо выпровожена без права пересдачи.  
Когда я увидел, кто избранница Силя, я подумал, что Лиза решила выйти за него замуж, чтобы отомстить мне. Но поговорив с ней, я выяснил, что эта овца действительно влюбилась в Силя… и тогда мы договорились никогда не упоминать о нашем прошлом.  
И вот сейчас я смотрю на нее и совершенно не знаю что сказать. Она никогда раньше не открывала мне дверь и старалась не показываться, когда я приходил в гости. Лиза смерила меня мрачным взглядом.  
— Его нет дома.  
Я вздохнул. Ну конечно. Жена-фаервол. Прячешься от меня, поганец. Внезапно эта твоя блядская трусость кошмарно выбешивает меня. В конце концов, блять, Силь, мы слишком давно друг друга знаем, чтобы ты прятался от меня за юбкой этой овцы.  
Внезапно я думаю о том, что мне — мне, чёрт возьми, на самом деле очень больно.  
Я резко выбрасываю вперед правую руку, касаюсь лба Лизы двумя пальцами, и Сильвестр Крэй становится вдовцом.  
— А я говорил тебе, что нужно отвечать за свои поступки, слова и действия, — произношу я над трупом, рассыпая вокруг цюрихскую пыль — порошок ярко-синего цвета, препятствующий манипуляциям над временем и пространством в том месте, где он рассыпан. Я ведь не совсем идиот, чтобы не учесть, на что способен магистр Времени и Пространства в гневе. Теперь никто не сможет вернуть Лизу к жизни. Никто и никогда.  
***

Две недели спустя

Мне очень нравится новая кафедра. Во-первых, здесь тепло. Во-вторых, я обожаю разнообразие в людской внешности, а в нашей стране все довольно-таки одинаковые. Все потому, что у нас никто не желает говорить на английском, следовательно, переехать к нам не выучив великий и могучий весьма проблематично. В-третьих, очень интересно узнать новую лабораторию и ознакомиться с опытом коллег. В-четвертых, тут чудесный коллектив.  
Каждый вечер мы пьем какую-то кактусовую водку и летаем на парящих камнях. Они думают, что раз я русский, то мне надо много пить, чтобы я не тосковал по родине. Я счастлив, что они так верно понимают мои нужды.  
Всем похуй, что я оставил позади. Никто не спрашивает меня об этом, потому что всем похуй, и я счастлив от этого. У нас тоже всем похуй, но еще до кучи любопытно.  
Маленький нюанс: прикончи я Лизу до трансфера, мне бы вменили утаивание от работодателя криминального прошлого. Но я прикончил овцу уже после того как был нанят. Соответственно, закон — а с законом у магов вообще очень туго — не может меня преследовать в Америке. Только дома.  
Так что если Силь хочет меня увидеть, ему придется пилить сюда, в мескалитовую пустыню, в Сонорский Университет со спирально закрученной главной башней, красной в белую полоску, кончик которой разматывается при сильном ветре. При такой башне очень сложно вести возвышенные беседы о мести. И о разбитом сердце, если уж на то пошло.  
Ночью башня светится огоньками, чтобы обдолбанные мескалито студенты (и преподы, чего греха таить, и некоторые ученые) могли добрести до альма-матер. Все для людей, а не как у некоторых.  
Мне стало легче. Нет, правда. Мои чувства не сгорели, но, я бы сказал, утихли. Уснули — и я подумал, что, может, если я подожду достаточно долго, они погаснут навсегда. Наверное, я преувеличивал, говоря, что не могу жить без Силя. Просто раньше мне не предоставлялась полноценная возможность.  
Я искренне привязался к Соноре, к ее жаркому ветру, к ее шумным южным ночам и диким растениям. В коллективе я существовал относительно мирно, опровергая свою прошлую репутацию. Дошло даже до того, что я согласился раз в неделю читать одну лекцию, на которую в первый раз набилось такое количество студентов, что в последующие разы пришлось сменить аудиторию.  
Но всему приходит конец, и однажды Стив оповестил, что меня желает видеть некий «длинноволосый хипстер». Я смотрю в монитор, уже зная, кого увижу.  
— Он пришел убить меня, Стив, — Я зеваю. Американец вытаращивает чистые небесные глаза.  
— Так может мы его…? — Он показал мне сетку защитных заклинаний и ловушек, опутывающую Сонору — Стив безопасник и фанат различных орудий массового поражения. Собственно, если наши начнут войну с Америкой, он будет командовать атаками.  
Я знаю, он втайне мечтает о хотя бы маленькой магической войне. С какой-нибудь мелкой отсталой страной. Но Верховные Диаспоры стран — они у нас что-то вроде правительств — состоят из самых ленивых и аморфных существ на земле. Лично я считаю их позицию весьма мудрой: «хочешь войну — бери автомат и вали к людям».  
Стив к людям ходил. Выиграл им какую-то войну и вернулся печальный — ну, а действительно, какой толк воевать магией с людьми? Ты их побеждаешь, и они даже не понимают, как. И оказывается, когда так происходит, кайфа в душе безопасника не вспыхивает.  
Поэтому он предлагает убить Силя. Я прямо вижу в глазах Стива хитрый план: «Кокнуть высокопоставленного русского и начать войну. Вдруг получится? Вдруг наконец-то будет интересно? А Верховной Диаспоре скажем, что замочили по случайности, чтобы не бухтели».  
— Стив. Он не настолько высокопоставлен. Из-за него никто не начнёт с нами войну.  
Он в очередной раз смотрит на меня, вытаращив глаза.  
— Вот как ты все время угадываешь?! Ты знаешь, что наш отдел психической энергии шлемы из фольги начал носить, чтобы скрыть от тебя свои мысли?! А ты ведь чёртов энергетик! Ты управляешь ебаными силами стихий и извлекаешь энергию оттуда, откуда никто не может ее извлечь! Откуда в тебе столько телепатии?  
Я ухмыляюсь.  
— А это хобби такое. Что, правда — про шапки из фольги?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Видел только защитные обучи.  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Пока, Стив.  
— Пока.  
Он вдруг замер.  
— Эй, погоди-ка, чо ты имеешь в виду под своим «пока, Стив», ты чо, собираешься позволить этому хиппи себя замочить?  
— Это не хиппи, а магистр Пространства и Времени. Как ваш О’Коннел, только в четыре раза круче, ты уж не обижайся, — я подумал и добавил: — Хотя хиппи тоже.  
— И что ты не поделил с магистром Пространства и Времени? — фыркнул Стив.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Мне очень нравилось у тебя, Стив. Конечно, нанял меня не ты, а Директор, но благодаря тебе я здесь здорово повеселился. Я бы хотел остаться здесь навсегда. Я больше подхожу для вас, чем для своих.  
Стив энергично закивал — за время моего присутствия он превратил Сонору в крепость, и теперь планировал сделать из некоторых зданий мобильные части, чтобы совершать на них вылазки. Магия — явление хаотическое, в основном, по крайней мере. Это значит, что она постоянно требует огромных затрат энергии. Никаким человеческим станциям столько не выработать. Моя же работа заключается в том, чтобы найти источники энергии в окружающем мире, потому что магия как требует огромного количества энергии, так его и вырабатывает, нужно лишь правильно увидеть, применить знания, а затем извлечь или расставить ловушки.  
Например, если зациклить во временной петле бегущего от грабителей человека, то эта «белка в колесе» способна обеспечить энергией полбашни. А теперь представьте, если зациклить римский легион, бегущий на врагов. Уже что-то.  
В общем «энергетики» заслуженно считаются самыми опасными противниками — потому что они никогда не выдыхаются. Мы всегда знаем, где расположена «энергетическая титька» и можем пополнять свои силы в любой момент магической битвы сколько угодно раз.  
Разве что если пространство вокруг не будет скручено и разрезано тонкими белыми пальчиками магистра Пространства и Времени…  
— Привет, Силь.  
Он смотрит на меня словно бы устало.  
— Привет, Альфред.


	2. Точка

Обычно я смеюсь, когда противостояние доходит до битвы. Признаться, я обожаю битвы — без хорошей кровосмесительной драки любой конфликт мне кажется неполным и нелепым. Как так, в чем был смысл трепать мне нервы, если после этого я не смогу размазать противника по ближайшей плоской поверхности?  
В этом плане я разделяю ненависть Стива к пацифистам.  
Маги конфликтны, этого у нас не отнимешь. В этом плане я — типичный представитель большинства. Ну, не совсем типичный, потому что я люблю доводить дело до конца, а большинство все-таки предпочитает не наживать себе заклятых врагов в лице семей и друзей убитого.  
Есть и другое мнение, что маги не любят добивать поверженного противника, ведь тогда тот проведет слишком мало времени в осознании, что он повержен.  
Я не из таких. Мирного урегулирования конфликта мне всегда мало, мне обязательно нужно довести драку до конца.  
Просто потому что я злой человек. То есть, я злой волшебник, что делает меня в десять раз опаснее злого человека.  
Кстати говоря, мой подход не так уж плох в отношении науки. Еще в первые годы обучения на родине я нажил себе такую репутацию своей любовью к окончательному разрешению споров, что когда я стал научным сотрудником, меня почти не беспокоили любители повыебываться. Ну и специфика должности этому способствовала.  
Никому не хочется связываться с Энергетиками. Особенно — с магистром высоких энергий Альфредом Майнштайном.  
Поэтому я всегда радовался, когда поединочная сфера окутывала меня в очередной раз. Меня — и кандидата в покойники. Это невероятно прочищает мозги — знать, что из сферы выйдет кто-то один. Знать, что как бы ни был силен противник, у тебя есть только один выбор — победить.  
Я всегда смеялся, убивая их.  
Всегда, но не сейчас.  
Не когда мне нужно убить Сильвестра Крея, магистра Пространства и Времени и своего лучшего друга.  
И когда я уже готов нанести решающий смертельный удар, мои пальцы сводит судорогой. Потоки энергии искривляются, должное стать смертельным заклинание искажается, и Сильвестр легко доламывает его, рассекая пространство узкой бледной ладонью на две части.  
Если бы не эта судорога, мое заклинание — Алый Цветок Шенгери — сожгло бы его до костей. Я дивлюсь на свою обычно послушную мне конечность, одновременно думаю о том, не Сильвестр ли мне устроил эту судорогу, и одновременно — будь проклято мое проклятое сердце — радуюсь, что Силь не превратился в обугленный скелет.  
Впрочем, все эти чувства мигом стираются, потому что меня вмазывает в землю его ответный удар. Со стороны кажется, что я просто упал на сухую горячую землю Сонорской пустыни, но на самом деле Силь поместил меня в пространственную капсулу.  
Это заклинание сродни вакуумной упаковке без упаковки. Если противник замешкался, маг Пространства и Времени может запихнуть его между двумя пространствами. В место, где почти нет места, потому что пространства поединочной сферы, скованы, собственно, этой сферой. Как будто в один большой воздушный шарик напихали кучу маленьких воздушных шариков. Только вот пространства так просто не лопнуть как шарики и вся моя сила уходит на то, чтобы не превратиться в кровавую лепешку, и вытянуть откуда-нибудь хоть каплю воздуха.  
Вот гаденыш, и когда успел?! Чтобы так делать с магом, надо было предварительно начертить вокруг него шесть рун Бессилия! И я не заметил, как он это сделал!  
Сильвестр медленно подходит ко мне, пальцы его левой руки сжаты в кулак — сейчас этим кулаком он меня и сжимает проклятыми пространствами. С ужасом я понимаю, что не могу придумать, что ему противопоставить. Я что, так и умру здесь? Раздавленный как букашка его рукой?!  
_Я?!_  
Аккуратно шевелю пальцами ног. Есть один способ, но для этого придется потянуть время. Очень много времени, и не факт что сработает, но попытка не пытка. Я не хочу умирать — ни от чьей руки — и уж тем более от руки человека, который и без того разбил мне сердце.  
Давление пространств неравномерно. И если для моих рук, груди и головы Силь сделал все возможное, то про мои задние конечности он позабыл. Да и неудивительно. То, что я собирался сделать, удавалось до меня пятерым магам в мире, и то — эти данные никогда не были подтверждены окончательно.  
Если маг не может использовать свое главное оружие — руки, он, при должном перенаправлении энергетических токов своего тела, может временно поменять их местами с ногами. Не так, что руки начнут расти из задницы, а ноги из плеч, а в том смысле, что он сможет чертить ногой руны, которые возымеют такой же эффект, как если бы он чертил их руками.  
Двум из проводивших эксперимент даже удалось метать в противника фаерболы из центра стопы. Стоя на руках, правда.  
Маленькая вот только проблема сука в том, что для того чтобы просто перенаправить потоки энергии тела эти господам требовалось от семи до двадцати двух часов медитации. И еще часов пять-восемь на освоения рисунка самых простейших рун пальцами ног. Итого, в целом, как минимум двенадцать часов на все про все.  
Хм. Возможно, у меня есть двенадцать минут, если я буду достаточно ловок в беседе.  
Стоит попробовать.  
— Как думаешь, кем ты станешь, когда убьешь меня, Силь? — мой голос звучит сдавленно и первая попытка перенаправить токи проваливается — пространство сжимает мое горло так, что я чувствую во рту кровь и тут же начинаю противодействие. — Никто не восславит тебя как героя, магистр Пространства и Времени.  
Он молча смотрит на меня, с каким-то непонятным то ли сожалением, то ли состраданием, то ли еще какой-то гадостной принижающей достоинство эмоцией.  
— Почему ты убил Лизу? — печально спрашивает он, а затем его лицо искажается в знакомом и понятном мне гневе и он, сжимая кулак из всех сил, орет: — За что ты убил мою жену и моего ребенка?!..  
Пространства сжимают меня так, что я не могу говорить, и трачу силу на противодействие им, но думать я вполне способен.  
«Мою жену _и_ моего ребенка? Что это еще значит?! Не убивал я никаких детей, я не связываюсь с несовершеннолетними!»  
— Что? — он яростно смотрит на меня, и я впервые, кажется, вижу его в ярости. — Ты не знал об этом? Ты не знал, что Лиза была беременна?!  
«Откуда я, скажи на милость, мог это знать? Ты мне этого не говорил!»  
Я осознаю, что для моей задумки мне нужна всего одна рука, то есть нога, и что нужно поменять местами только правую руку с правой ногой, а не обе целиком. На это уйдет меньше энергии, но по времени — по времени я не могу сказать, сколько. Надо что-то придумать.  
— Потому что ты все равно бы остался с ней, а не со мной, — шепчу я, строя ему печальные глаза. Ты всегда покупался на печальные глаза и на чужие слезы, Сильвестр, я прекрасно это помню.  
— Что? Что за ерунду ты несешь?! — Ты хмуришься, и я не понимаю сейчас, о чем ты.  
— Ерунду? — фыркнул я, осознавая, что когда ты слушаешь мой треп, давление пространств ослабевает. Значит, будем вести беседу. — Сильвестр, ты наутро даже в глаза мне не смог посмотреть! Спрятался за юбкой этой дурацкой девки! Это… — я сглотнул кровь, и ощутил, как медленно перенаправляются токи моего тела. Отлично. С самоконтролем у меня никогда не было особых проблем. Проблемы были разве что у окружающих — потому что не так уж много вещей я считаю нужным контролировать. — Это было омерзительно подло с твоей стороны. И нелепо. Так поступают только подростки. Что ты думал, пройдет пара недель, и я обо всем забуду? И все будет по-прежнему или что?  
— Ты несешь вздор, — отрезал Сильвестр Крей. — Что значит — я не смог посмотреть тебе в глаза? Как будто у меня был шанс это сделать!  
— В смысле? — хриплю я, чувствуя себя пиздец как странно, потому что при смене потоков, оказывается, совершенно нарушается осознание себя в пространстве и я не очень понимаю, в какой стороне у меня голова, потому что одна половина тела считает, что с северной, а вторая — что с южной. Я медленно шевелю пальцами своей ноги-руки, пытаясь вычертить на песке руну Ансуз. Никогда не пробовал ее в таких оковах, но раньше она меня не подводила. Особенно, если вдолбить в нее всю оставшуюся энергию. — Ты сбежал от меня с утра и спрятался дома, послав женушку за тебя отвечать! Что это, скажешь, не подло?!  
Он на мгновение замер, я почувствовал, как ослабло давление и ловко вычертил большим пальцем правой ноги руну. Вообще-то ее чертят средним, но на такую ловкость ног я не скоро сподоблюсь, впрочем неважно, у меня работали руны даже когда я чертил их не теми пальцами, просто менее эффективно, но я вложил в нее всю энергию, и если уж после этого мои оковы не падут, мне уже ничего не поможет.  
— Альфред, меня не было дома, когда ты убил Лизу. Неужели она тебе не сказала? С утра меня срочно вызвали на семейный совет, у меня только времени оставалось, что прислать на кафедру сообщение, что я не приду. Как будто ты не знаешь мою семью!.. — он безнадежно махнул свободной рукой. — Я вернулся только к вечеру следующего дня, чтобы застать… такое.  
Руна вспыхнула, взрывая, взламывая пространства, сдавившие меня, но то ли заклинание я произнёс недостаточно тщательно, то ли Силь в этот момент сжал пространства сильнее, то ли руна все-таки не предназначалась для снятия подобных оков — словом, ничего у меня не вышло. Израсходовал последние силы совершенно впустую. Да и перенаправленные токи мигом вернулись в свои привычные русла, и моя рука стала вновь рукой, а нога — ногой. И тут еще Силь со своими семейными откровениям.  
Значит, он не прятался от меня за юбкой Лизы. И в Универ не пошел не из-за меня, а из-за семейного совета. Вот оно как, оказывается.  
Но.  
— А мне сообщение у тебя не осталось времени прислать? — прошипел я с горечью. Оказывается, всего этого можно было избежать. Можно было бы, если бы я… просто дождался его и поговорил с ним. Но откуда мне было знать? Да и его семейный совет — знаю я его семью, у них во время их Советов сфера на доме покруче поединочной — ни до кого не достучаться, ни магически, ни по телефону.  
— Откуда я знал, что ты _так_ отреагируешь?! — яростно рявкнул Сильвестр. — Блять, Альфред, зачем?! Зачем тебе понадобилось убивать мою жену и моего ребенка?! Что они-то тебе сделали?! Что тебе сделал не рожденный ребенок?!  
— Я не знал, что у нее был ребенок.  
Я говорю это устало потому, что я теперь знаю — мне суждено умереть здесь, посреди сонорской пустыни. Я ведь буду скучать по ее жарким ветрам. И по горам, и по кактусным вылазкам, и по Стиву и его летучим камням, которыми он так гордится, и вообще по Соноре — мне действительно понравилось здесь жить и работать.  
Понравится ли мне здесь умереть?.. Вот это мы сейчас и выясним.  
— Я тоже не знал! — крикнул Сильвестр и врезал правой рукой по своей левой. Я захлебнулся криком, такое ощущение, что мне в печень врезался бронепоезд — вот настолько сильны пространственные удары моего чудесного коллеги. Я мало соображал от боли, но все-таки отметил ехидное: «Если ты и сам не знал, что Лиза беременна, как мог ожидать этого знания от меня?».  
— Теперь ничего не изменишь! Нахрен тебе понадобилось рассыпать цюрихскую пыль?!  
Я прикрыл глаза. Тело пульсировало от боли — за первым ударом последовал второй, кажется, сломавший мне пару нижних ребер.  
— Я бы рассыпал ее даже зная, что она беременна.  
— Даже зная, что я хотел… — он замолчал, закусив губу. Давление пространства ослабло, я впервые вздохнул свободно.  
— Хотел что, Силь?  
— Наша жизнь была полным кошмаром. Лиза ревновала меня к каждому столбу, я в доме ощущал себя как на минном поле. Она ревновала и к тебе тоже, а я всегда приходил к тебе, чтобы отдохнуть и успокоиться…  
— Ты всегда приходил ко мне отдохнуть и успокоиться, — отрезал я, — ничуть не заботясь о том, что при этом чувствовал я! Думаешь, мне было приятно быть твоей жилеткой? Постоянно защищать тебя от придурков, которым ты по доброте душевной позволял разбивать себе сердце, пакостить и мучить тебя? А в благодарность получить… — я махнул онемевшей рукой. — Ничего из этого уже не имеет значения. Ты пришел убить меня. Иногда я думаю… — я сглотнул ком в горле. — Может мы никогда и не были друзьями. Если я был так слеп, что не видел своих чувств к тебе, я мог и дружбу нашу себе выдумать.  
Сильвестр покачал головой, а я поневоле залюбовался его изящным телом, как темный плащ облегает его тонкую гибкую фигуру, его волнистыми волосами до плеч, дугой стильных очков на тонкой переносице, большими темными печальными глазами. Жаль, что остроконечные шляпы сейчас не в моде — ему бы очень пошла.  
Никогда больше он не заснет на моем плече. Мы никогда больше не будет часами болтать обо всем на свете. Он никогда больше не вытянется на диване, облизывая горку мороженного со столовой ложки. Никогда больше не прикоснётся к моим рукам…  
— Давай уже, убей меня, — шепчу я, потому что знаю, что не выдержу больше этой пытки. Если я не смог убить его, значит, мне предстоит расплатиться за это жизнью. Я не хочу умирать, но я не представляю, как буду жить с осознанием того, что единственный любимый мной человек меня ненавидит.  
— Я пришел не убить тебя, — спокойно произносит Сильвестр Крей, и на мгновение в моем сердце вспыхивает надежда, которая тут же гаснет от его следующей фразы: — Я пришел отдать тебя правосудию.  
Я криво усмехаюсь.  
— Сильвестр, это поединочная сфера. Из нее может выйти живым только кто-то один.  
Он выпрямился, такой прекрасный и гордый, что у меня перехватило дыхание.  
— Я магистр Времени и Пространства. Неужели ты думаешь, у меня бы не хватило сил победить это жалкое заклинание сферы?!  
Я его не понимал. Какой смысл в мести, если я останусь жив? Осознавать свое поражение как можно дольше?!  
— Справедливость не вернет Лизу к жизни. Не вернёт ее ребёнка. Даже если меня приговорят, это не изменит произошедшего!  
— Не изменит, — эхом отозвался Силь. — Но поможет забыть.  
— Ты хочешь забыть меня?..  
Он вдавил мне колено в грудь и отвесил мне оплеуху. Настоящую, не пространственную, склонился надо мной и врезал мне по лицу изо всех сил.  
— А ты как думаешь?! К твоему сведению, я собирался развестись с Лизой! Но это не значит, что я хотел убить ее или отказаться от своего сына! Я думал о том, чтобы жить с тобой — если бы ты согласился! Ты никогда не говоришь о себе. Я почти не знаю, что происходит в твоей личной жизни и, учитывая историю твоих похождений, полагал, что ты откажешься от меня так же, как отказывался от всех своих любовников и любовниц! Они просто надоедают тебе через пару месяцев, ты всегда это говорил! Я не хотел надоесть тебе!  
Я замер, ошеломлённый его речью. Все, что он сказал, было правдой, но это не касалось его.  
— Силь, мы знакомы двадцать лет. Думаю, если бы ты мог мне надоесть, ты бы уже сделал это.  
Он фыркнул.  
— Мы дружили двадцать лет. Но не спали друг с другом. Я знаю, как ты воспринимаешь всех, с кем спишь. Ты называешь их «игрушками».  
— Ты их как будто лучше воспринимаешь, да ты перетрахал всех симпатичных студенток с каждого курса! И хоть ты интеллигентно называл их возлюбленными, сути это не меняло! Я всегда ненавидел в тебе эту лживость!  
— Альфред Майнштайн, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве Элизабет Крэй и ее нерожденного ребенка. У вас есть право…  
— Черта с два у меня есть право! — торжествующе шиплю я, впиваясь в его кулак зубами. Пожелав коснуться меня лично, Силь нарушил целостность своей пространственной капсулы. Да, он знал, что у меня не было ни капли силы — он просто не знал, с какой скоростью я могу эту силу достать. И бедняга думал, что одним своим весом сейчас он меня удержит от противостояния. Ха! В лучших традициях суперзлодейства, пока Силь болтал, я выпил достаточно энергии — прямо из него. Потому что теперь он был со мной в одном и том же пространстве. Я взял силу из его чувств, фонтанировавших и носившихся вокруг подобно эриниям. Впервые я пил силу от человека, а не от стихии. Слаще, теплее… чувственнее. Меньше. Но сила есть сила.  
Я впиваюсь изо всех украденных сил в его руку и ощущаю, как пространство вокруг меня возвращается в исходные формы. Левой рукой он управляет пространством, а во время битвы не так легко перестроиться.  
— Думаешь, победил меня? Думаешь, можешь победить меня, принцесса?! — рявкнул я, выбивая из него дерьмо — какая там магия, голыми руками в солнечное сплетение, по почками и печени, сплошная физиология и никаких чудес. Достаточно уже того, что новый пространственный скрут создать он пока не сможет. — Я всегда буду сильнее тебя! Слышишь?! Всегда!  
Я ударил его головой по голове, ощущая, как звенит и в моей собственной, но моя ярость была сильнее моего тела. Я не собираюсь умирать! Жизнь ценна!  
Я вдавил ладонь в грудь Сильвестра, и сила потянулась ко мне.  
— Я всегда буду сильнее всех!  
Я вытягивал из него силу до тех пор, пока… пока не оставил ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы лежать и не двигаться. По-человечески — кома. Еще одна «тяжка» — и Силь умрет.  
Мой Силь умрет…  
Я с ужасом понял, что все равно не могу убить его. Что я все равно люблю его — несмотря ни на что.  
Я слез с него и сел рядом, склонив голову.  
— Я так хотел, чтобы ты любил меня…  
Я погладил его волосы. Поцеловал приоткрытые губы.  
— Хотел, чтобы ты был живым и любил меня, — я почувствовал, как из глаз падают горячие тяжелые слезы, разбиваясь о гладкие бледные щеки Силя. — Хотел, чтобы ты любил только меня… Я бы никогда не предал тебя, если бы ты любил меня…  
Мне было очень больно. От того, что я все еще любил его, несмотря на все, не мог прекратить любить его. Но кое-что я сделать мог.  
Я рванул его рубаху, достал ритуальный нож и вырезал на его теле древние руны. Ханаанские руны, более всего подходящие для манипуляций с материей. Простейший пентакль. Правильное расположение. Повезло мне, я делал это не в первый раз.  
Затем я вырезал такие же — почти такие же — на своем собственном. Грудь, ноги и руки. Лоб.  
Затем коснулся головы Силя пальцами левой руки, отдавая ему половину своей энергии. Заклинание сработало прежде, чем он очнулся, а когда он это сделал, было слишком поздно — мы уже поменялись телами.  
Я поднялся с песка, глядя на себя чужими глазами. Глазами Силя.  
Хм. Оказывается, я похудел и загорел здесь сильнее, чем мне самому казалось. И этот ледяной взгляд — боги, неужели он на самом деле такой ледяной? Я бы сам с собой не познакомился. Ладно, неважно. Я не для этого затеял телообмен.  
— Подчиняйся мне, — приказал я, кладя руку на собственную грудь. Не особо пришедший в себя Силь просто не успел ничего мне ответить. Ну что ж. Взгляни на себя моими глазами. Будет тебе опыт.  
Я не мог сделать это, пребывая в своем теле. Мои руки не привыкли работать с тонкими нитями времени и с эфемерными слоями пространства. Своими пальцами я вскрываю, вспарываю, взрезаю источники силы и поглощаю их, или, напротив, выпускаю их в безжалостной атаке.  
То, что я задумал, не могло быть сделано одним человеком. Для этого требовалось как минимум двое. Магистр Пространства и Времени и безусловно подчиненный ему Магистр Высоких Энергий. То, что я задумал, не могло быть сделано тобой и мной в своих телах — потому что твой проклятый гуманизм всегда мешал делать тебе по-настоящему грандиозные вещи.  
Что ж, теперь смотри, как я сделаю их за тебя твоими руками.  
Смотри, как я не просто отмотаю — смотри, как я оберну время вспять и заставлю Вселенную двигаться по другому руслу.  
Я делаю это потому, что я люблю тебя, Силь.

_Десять лет назад_

— Не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь, — Сильвестр Крэй, восемнадцати лет от роду, вытянулся на диване во весь свой немалый рост. Интеллигентские темные кудряшки аккуратно подстрижены, едва заметные очки без оправы бликуют радугой. — Разве не веселее будет учиться вместе?  
— Веселее, — вздыхает Альфред Майнштайн, семнадцати лет, плотный румяный юноша, куда больше похожий на боксера, чем на мага: ежик коротких волос, нарочито небритый подбородок и сощуренные зеленые глаза. — Но мне ваще не интересно время и пространство. Че я с них буду иметь? Да и тебе они не так интересны, если бы твои родители не были против, ты бы пошел со мной поступать на кафедру Энергетики!  
— Мать говорит, что это неэтично. Что выкачивая силу из ниоткуда, вы рано или поздно кракнете Вселенную.  
— Не из ниоткуда. Это так кажется. На самом деле мир полнится силой. Просто нужно знать, где искать! — возмутился Альфред. — А твоя мать не знает, о чем говорит! Как и все маги старого режима! И вообще тебе пора перестать ее слушаться!  
— Не хочу ее огорчать, — обезоруживающе улыбается Сильвестр, и Альфред скользит взглядом по телу лучшего друга. Он думает, что завидует его изящности: в магическом сообществе подобная внешность — эталон красоты. «Видна порода» — говорят про Силя, и Альфред думает, что завидует его внешности. Но когда он остается один или в менее элитной компании, он абсолютно доволен своим видом. Он не видит в этом противоречия, потому что в семнадцать лет Альфреда Майнштайна волнует только одно — получение магической силы. Как можно больше, как можно скорее.  
В отличие от своего лучше друга, Альфред совсем один — у него нет древних корней, а если и есть — он не знает о них ничего. Недавно скончалась его мать — сумасшедшая гадалка, совершенно бесталанная, безвредная, и в жизни не сказавшая ни слова правды.  
Альфред старательно изображал печаль на похоронах, но ночью пришел на кладбище и станцевал на могиле, во все горло распевая самую ненавистную его матерью немецкую песню. Он никому об этом не сказал, даже Силю — тот любил свою мать, и Альфред подозревал, что потомственному магу подобное поведение покажется дикостью.  
У юноши не было особенного выбора — никаких родительских капиталов, на которые можно было бы жить, и весьма растрепанное образование. Единственное, что у него было — магический дар и жажда жить.  
Он очень хотел учиться вместе с Сильвестром.  
Но жить он хотел куда больше, а на Пространстве и Времени учатся те, кому не надо пробивать себе путь в жизни. Просто для галочки. Говорят, половина из них во вчерашний день заглянуть не может, вот, к примеру, как мать Альфреда.  
В тот день они пообещали друг другу всегда оставаться друзьями.  
Альфред уехал на юг — стажироваться в горах и на море, и полгода они с Силем общались только по вечерам: занятия с Пространством и Временем и занятия с извлечением Силы не позволяют нормально использовать связь — ни магическую, ни человеческую.  
Потом он вернулся, они оба поступили куда хотели, и казалось бы, все должно было вернуться… но этого не произошло.  
***

Я хорошо помню этот день. Середина осени, прямо как в нашу встречу, обернувшуюся всем, чем обернулась. Я учусь и подрабатываю на реке, извлекая Силу из ветра и воды и снабжая богатые лодки любителей водных прогулок всем необходимым.  
Ты тоже учишься, но здания для студентов ВиП-а — так сокращённо называют вашу кафедру, очень показательно, да, располагаются как можно дальше от здания высоких Энергий — уже пару раз рвануло так в результате нескоординированного взаимодействия, что решение, говорят, в кой-то веки приняли единогласно.  
Ты приходишь ко мне в гости — ко мне всегда можно, я ведь совершенно один теперь — и мы иногда даже вместе делаем лабы, и я жутко ревную тебя ко всем одногрупникам, о которых ты мне рассказываешь.  
Я просто не понимаю, что это ревность.  
Я говорю себе, что мне просто неприятно, что я твой лучший друг, а ты общаешься еще с кем-то, и возможно вскоре начнешь считать лучшими друзьями их. Я никогда не допускал, чтобы кто-то приблизился к тебе так же, как я, и ужасно дергался, когда подобное пыталось произойти.  
Усмехаюсь твоими губами.  
Любая уличная гадалка сказал бы мне, в чем дело, но я не ходил к уличным гадалкам. Я был слишком беден и слишком слаб, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о своей личной жизни. Это явление у меня всегда было в категории «бонусы», но никак не «жизненная необходимость». Может потому, что ты и так был рядом со мной.  
В ту осень мы впервые за все время поссорились, если можно это назвать так. Мой страх материализовался в лучших традициях жанра — ты почти перестал со мной общаться, использовал меня исключительно для помощи в обучении, а потом пару раз крупно подставил в делах по работе — я просил тебя о чем-то, что ты не сделал. Когда это произошло в третий раз, а затем ты невинно вновь попросил меня об услуге, я любезно пригласил тебя в дом и решил выяснить отношения раз и навсегда.  
Я полвечера выбивал из тебя (не обошлось без магии) признание, что ты, оказывается, решил, что это я не обращаю на тебя внимание и что это я решил прекратить нашу дружбу. Тогда мы помирились, и все стало хорошо, тем сопливым вечером я отравился табаком, но все-таки объяснил тебе, что даже и не думал ничего такого, просто работа и учеба отнимают слишком много времени.  
Я в жизни не давал никому вторых шансов, но я дал его тебе.  
И все было хорошо еще долгих десять лет.  
Моя учеба, моя успешная карьера, мои книги и мои открытия. Десять лет работы. Смогу ли я прожить их заново без тебя?..  
Откатив назад время, я лишу мир не только магистра Высоких Энергий и магистра Времени и Пространства.  
Я лишу мир закона о том, что не обязательно тянуть силу из людей, чтобы достичь желаемых результатов. Я лишу магический мир заклинания Майнштайна — своего собственного закона о преобразовании энергии стихий в психическую, то есть пригодную к потреблению магами энергию. «Самого экологического заклинания столетия» — так назвали его журналюги.  
Раньше волшебники, стремясь жить долго и счастливо, паразитировали на обычных людях, высасывая из них силу посредством множества хитроумных способов, чтобы продлить себе жизнь. Энергия стихий (воды, огня, земли и воздуха) считалась непригодной для этих целей, от нее могли питаться лишь сами соответствующие стихийные духи. Я же был уверен, что сила — едина, и я изобрел — скорее, вычленил, открыл, нащупал — формулу, преобразовывающую силу, к примеру, молнии или текущей воды — в психическую силу, пригодную для магов любого пола и возраста. Я назвал ее — Преобразователь Майнштайна.  
Стоит ли говорить, насколько в мире уменьшилось количество войн, голода, бедствий и болезней? Сразу же, по волшебству, потому что большинство негативных событий провоцировалось именно магами, чтобы качать из людишек силу их страданий.  
Отвратительные старые паразиты осыпали меня золотом и почестями. Я получал награду из рук русской Верховной Диаспоры и впервые видел лица тысячелетних магов вживую. Меня едва не передергивало от отвращения. Я думал, что никогда не хочу стать таким же.  
Я действительно случайно сделал мир лучше, хотя был последним человеком, кто мог этого желать. Преобразователь Майнштайна не принес мне личного могущества — только социальное, и я вновь углубился в исследования. Я желал силы и бессмертия — банальные для мага желания. Я хотел не зависеть от прогноза погоды или климата, и уж тем более — от других людей. Я хотел получать энергию из всего.  
Из границ света и тени. Из аромата воды и сырой рыбы. Из нежного касания ветра, из улыбки незнакомки, из сочетания цветов и форм, из всего, что радовало меня, а значит, могло стать источником.  
Стоить ли говорить, что нихрена подобного я не нашел — иначе уже был бы властителем этого проклятого мира. Зато я придумал и воплотил второе заклинание Майнштайна, куда более сложное к применению. Фокус Майнштайна — длинная, но изящная формула о том, как превратить цунами в каплю воды, а каплю воды — в озеро. Энергии для выполнения оно, конечно, жрет много, но зато меня боготворят в странах с цунами и тайфунами. Раньше эти вещи лишь отводились магами в другую сторону, а теперь цунами можно было просто положить в карман и выпустить в то место, где оно необходимо. Например, в умирающую от засухи землю.  
Фокус Майнштайна фактически подчинил бунтующую против человечества природу, и я подивился, сколько оказывается в нашем мире — мире магов — людей, заботящихся об окружающей среде и обычных людях. Я узнал о них лишь когда на меня обрушился град их писем с благодарностями и предложениями о сотрудничестве.  
Мой третий закон был в разработке. Я не оставлял надежду выпить силу из всего, что меня окружает, и мне казалось, был близок к озарению, но тут случилась свадьба Силя и вместо науки я занимался самоанализом, вспышками ревности и алкоголизма и прочей закончившейся так печально ерундой. Мои исследования не продвинулись за эти два года почти никак, лишь здесь, в Америке, я в перерывах между кактусными трипами начал нащупывать что-то, но за полгода много не сделаешь, тем более что время отнимала рутина — меня все-таки приняли на работу, а не просто предоставили площадку для исследований.  
Впрочем, нечего об этом думать.  
Я не испытываю никаких мук совести от того, что маги вновь наполнят мир войной, страхом, голодом и болезнями, и будут пить бессмертие из душ своих менее одаренных собратьев.  
Я не испытываю никаких угрызений совести, что цунами и тайфуны будут разрушать дома, а люди и животные — умирать от засух и наводнений.  
Мне не жаль, что мир больше не будет читать мои книги о науке и путешествиях.  
Я создавал их не для мира.  
Может быть, я создавал их даже не для себя, а чтобы похвастаться перед Сильвестром Креем, какой у него крутой лучший друг.  
***

В тот вечер я встретился с Силем обсудить наши охладившиеся отношения… И тогда я был так зол на него и так измучен своими делами, что хотел вообще закончить нашу дружбу. Сказать ему «мы видимся в последний раз».  
Потому что я знал, что не выдержу смотреть, как постепенно мы становимся чужими друг другу людьми. Лучше все оборвать самому, думал я. И я до сих пор считаю такой подход наиболее верным.  
Полумеры еще никогда никого не спасали.  
И не убивали, если уж на то пошло.  
Просто мучали. Я не хотел мучить ни себя, ни Силя — если наш разрыв хоть немного обеспокоил бы его тогдашнего.  
Он станет магистром Пространства и Времени и без меня. Крэи — древняя, традиционная семья, давно живущая здесь; они элита, они никогда не позволят овце отбиться от стада. Силь сдаст все дипломы, напишет пристойную диссертацию и будет принят на работу в Универ, как научный сотрудник и наверняка — как преподаватель. Будет преподавать свою любимую Историю Магии и таскаться со своими книжками, только никогда больше не скажет: «Я ведь буду писать историю двадцать первого века и о тебе, Альфред». Потому что не будет никаких законов Майнштайна, и книг Майнштайна, да и магистра Высоких Энергий тоже не будет.  
С горечью осознаю, что кажется все, что я делал, я делал, чтобы выпендриться перед тобой.  
Чем я буду заниматься, когда пущу Вселенную по другому пути? .  
Найду ли я кого-то другого, ради которого смогу стремиться к созиданию, а не к разрушению?  
Или я открою другие, более темные, усугубляющие энтропию законы мира, законы, с помощью которых однажды его уничтожу, преследуемый по пятам несбывшимися воспоминаниями во снах? .  
Это нам и предстоит выяснить.  
Я сжимаю руки на твоей груди и отматываю время назад. Я всего один раз достиг того состояния, когда был готов отказаться от тебя. Я делаю это неспешно и осторожно, поскольку у меня почти нет опыта работы с пространством и временем, но ты не раз показывал мне, и у меня получалось, а сейчас я заставляю тебя в моем теле подпитывать мое действие энергией нашей битвы, силой пустыни, горячего воздуха, ветра и птичьего зова.  
Все вокруг умрет, когда мы закончим. Не просто все, а вообще все. Чтобы пустить Вселенную по другому руслу, нужно уничтожить имеющееся.  
Ты смотришь на меня моими глазами. Так забавно, что я все равно знаю, что это ты, мне кажется, даже будь ты в другом теле, я бы узнал тебя.  
— Что… что ты задумал? — спрашиваешь, и я дивлюсь, какой у меня оказывается резкий и холодный голос. Даже когда им говоришь ты.  
— Я хочу попрощаться с тобой, Силь. Я не могу это сделать там, в настоящем, в настоящем я болен любовью к тебе, в настоящем я безумец, даже не смогший как следует ударить тебя, но в том времени и пространстве куда мы идем, я молод, бессердечен и чёрств. Там и ты молод, и там тебе совсем не жалко отказаться от нашей дружбы. Тот день, помнишь ли ты его? .  
Я целую его в линию волос, мне всегда нравился контраст его бледной кожи и темных густых волос, но на себе это совсем не чувствуется привлекательным. На нем вырезаны руны подчинения, он не может мне сопротивляться.  
— Мы пойдем каждый своим путем, а наши воспоминания сотрет следующий день.  
— Не смей!.. — ты приподнимаешься в моих руках.  
— Я буду делать то, что я захочу. Ты уже отверг меня, решив сдать правосудию. Но я победил, и я поступлю с тобой куда милосерднее — я позволю тебе прожить эти десять лет заново — без меня. Ты женишься раньше, заведешь настоящую семью, наплодишь много маленьких Креев на радость маме и папе, и вы вместе будете встречаться на Хануку. Разве не здорово? Мама будет счастлива, а если мама счастлива, то будешь и ты.  
Я обнял его, хотя было странно — обнимать себя. Силь с ужасом смотрел на меня, глазами, не слишком-то привыкшими к этой эмоции. Я прижался к его голове своей и коснулся губами виска.  
— И не будет никакого «экологического» Преобразователя Майнштайна, — прошептал я с каким-то особенным ликованием. Я знаю, этот закон — твой любимый, ты не устаёшь мне напоминать об этом. Не уставал. А теперь пусть тут хоть весь мир займется синим пламенем! — И никакого Фокуса Майнштайна. И никаких книжек. Фокусы у Майнштайна закончились, майн либен.  
— Нет! — ты хватаешь мои руки — вернее, пытаешься, но ты сейчас без меня и пальцами щёлкнуть не можешь. — Нет, Альфред, ты с ума сошёл! Тогда ведь все станет по-прежнему!  
Я кивнул.  
— Обязательно станет. Можешь сам попробовать открыть мои законы, известно же, что все, однажды открытое, во второй раз открывается легче. Говорят, при таких глобальных магических изменениях, как то, что мы с тобой сейчас делаем, стертая реальность просачивается в наши сны. Говорят, знаменитые дежа-вю и жаме-вю — следствие того, что кто-то когда-то делал то же, что и я. Но это, конечно, вранье. Надо быть очень сильным и очень умным, чтобы отматывать время назад, а дежа-вю видят даже простые люди. А вот про сны наша кафедра говорит, что оченно вероятно. Смотри сны и ищи в них мои законы. Дарю. Можешь открыть их за меня, потому что я сам и не подумаю их открывать вновь. Ебал я мирское благополучие и экологическое благоденствие во все энергетические щели.  
— Подожди!  
Так непривычно видеть на своем лице такое отчаяние.  
— Если дело только во мне, я согласен. Если хочешь, я буду с тобой, господи, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, Альфред, если дело только во мне! Прекрати, не надо. Давай вернёмся, и я буду с тобой сколько захочешь!  
Мои-твои пальцы на мгновение замерли, прекратив перебирать дни. Они остановились где-то в районе второго курса, где мы вместе убегали от наших бравых стражников, решивших отчего-то, что мы причастны к летающему по улице зеленому трамваю.  
На небо всех городов давно наложена иллюзия, чтобы граждане-люди не особо пугались летающих машин, мы же решили вывести обывателей из равновесия, подняв в воздух обычный трамвай. Я управлял им, а ты раскрасил его в зеленый.  
Я смотрю в твои глаза. Твои-мои. Мое лицо не слишком предназначено для выражения эмоций. Как там в древности говорили — кирпич стойкий, нордический? .  
На мгновение мое сердце сладко сжимается, но потом я все понимаю.  
— Это из-за людей? Ты собираешься пожертвовать собой ради всех обывателей-людей и всех паразитов-магов этой планеты, так ведь? Не напомни я тебе, чего лишится мир по окончании моего заклинания, ты бы и не подумал это сказать, не так ли?  
Ты прикрываешь глаза.  
— Разве имеет значение, почему?  
Я вновь коснулся его виска, и дни заскользили между тонких бледных пальцев.  
— Еще какое, Силь.  
Если ты будешь со мной из чувства вины, я буду ощущать себя надзирателем. А ты — пленником, или еще хуже — жертвенным агнцем. Я ненавижу принуждение и я ненавижу жертвы. Люди, маги, все — должны сами принимать свои решения и сами отвечать за них. Не ради кого-то, а ради себя. Тогда мир станет действительно светлее.  
Я верю в это.  
И я знаю, что этого никогда не случится.  
Наконец-то я добираюсь до реального дня, а не того, что хранится в моих воспоминаниях. Сквозь пространство и время я уже вижу его, тот день, мою комнату, растянувшегося на диване Силя, и себя, утонувшего в кресле и нервно дымящего трубку вишневого табака.  
Я чувствую невероятную тягу — по мере нашего приближения мое семнадцатилетнее тело становится куда реальнее, чем моё почти сорокалетнее. Силя тоже тянет к себе, я знаю. Но нужно завершить заклинание, иначе ничего не выйдет, и нас отбросит обратно в настоящее. Надо перекрыть русло реки и заставить ее течь в ином направлении.  
Я знаю, как это сделать.  
Я впихиваю в Силя и съедаю сам капсулу Могэры — яд замедленного действия, смерть с полным уничтожением тела гарантирована — но ровно через час, и без побочных эффектов. За час мы управимся, и наши духи скользнут в ближайшие по времени и пространству имеющиеся дружественные тела. Память, сокрытая в наших душах, уничтожится со смертью наших взрослых тел.  
— Альфред, пожалуйста. Не делай этого. Я буду с тобой, чего тебе еще надо?! Я отзову все обвинения, мы вообще можем остаться в Соноре, если ты хочешь…  
Я вздохнул.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне это от чистого сердца, а не из жалости ко мне и к миру. Мне не нужна твоя жалость и мне не нужен мир. А тебе на самом деле не нужен я. Потерпи, Силь. Скоро мы распрощаемся навсегда.  
Я завершаю заклинание, освобождая нас от пут прошлой жизни, отрезая и сжигая их Высоким Пламенем. Это адское колдовство иссушает не только сонорскую пустыню — оно превращает в пустыню все в радиусе многих миль от нас с Силем. Плевать. Той вселенной вообще каюк. Всему прошлому — каюк.


	3. Затухание

— Слушай, я не понимаю, что происходит, Силь? — Альфред Майнштайн недовольно дымит трубкой, мрачно глядя на своего лучшего друга. — Я тебя как-то обидел или что? За что я заслужил череду подстав?  
Сильвестр Крэй ерзает на диване, отводя взгляд.  
— Так… так получилось.  
— И это все? Все твое объяснение? — хмуро бросает Альфред и в этот момент незаметно применяет заклинание правды…  
Или забывает применить?..  
Мир как-то неправильно мигнул, не так, как должно быть при этом колдовстве.  
Юноша неуверенно оглядывается, ему кажется, что он применил заклинание, но он впервые в жизни в этом не уверен.  
— Слушай, ты уехал, зажил какой-то другой жизнью, — Сильвестр надменно передернул плечами.  
— Это что, теперь преступление? — фыркнул Альфред. — Последняя подстава была откровенно блядской, а теперь ты еще звонишь и просишь тебе помочь так, словно ничего не произошло! Ни извинений, ни объяснений — нихрена. Не понимаю, на что ты рассчитывал!  
— Ну вдруг... — Силь задумчиво пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд.  
— Да что я тебе такого сделал?! — вспыхивает Альфред, а Сильвестр лишь пожимает плечами. Это выбешивает юного мага и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не врезать лучшему другу каким-нибудь заклинанием.  
— Что ж, если так, думаю, нам лучше будет перестать общаться, — Альфред поднимается из кресла, положив трубку на столик. — Я не собираюсь быть кем-то вроде твоего слуги, беспрекословно выполняющего поручения когда тебе нужно, и не получающего ничего взамен.  
— Ты ведь это не серьезно! — фыркает от смеха Сильвестр Крэй, но Альфред молчит, холодно глядя на него, и маг умолкает на полуслове. — Не кипятись, Альфред. Мы можем видеться время от времени… Да мы и будем — в Универе…  
Альфред вздохнул.  
— Убирайся. Не будет никаких твоих любимых полумер, Сильвестр Крэй. Ты можешь изгаляться над кем угодно, очаровывая их, а затем бросая, но со мной этот фокус не пойдет. Я слишком давно тебя знаю. Я не позволю тебе сделать это со мной. Поэтому — прощай.  
Сильвестр Крэй вздрагивает. Словно какое-то дежа-вю — эти слова… "фокус"… "навсегда"… Силь ненавидел и не верил в слово «навсегда». От него веяло глухой необратимостью. Он поэтому и хотел стать магистром Времени и Пространства — чтобы никто никогда не мог сказать ему «навсегда». Но Альфред был специалистом по невозможному… Отчего-то повеяло запредельным ужасом. Что-то было очень ужасное в этом слове — «навсегда». Или в слове «фокус»?  
Фокус Майнштайна.  
Силь поморгал. И еще что-то Майнштайна. Что-то очень важное, что он почему-то забыл. Что-то важнее того, что происходит сейчас. Или нет?..  
Альфред усмехнулся.  
— О боги, тебе даже сказать на это нечего. Я столько раз наблюдал, как тебе надоедают другие люди…  
— Ты не надоел мне. Просто сейчас такое время…  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты никогда больше так не сделаешь? — холодно и требовательно спрашивает он.  
Силь пожимает плечами. Он не может дать ему точный ответ на вопрос, потому что он сам не знает точного ответа. Фокус Майнштайна… чего он вообще прицепился к этим словам?!..  
— Я просто… знаешь, я ненавижу слово «навсегда».  
Альфред смотрит на него с презрением.  
— А я ненавижу слово «пренебрежение».  
Сильвестр поднялся. Он странно себя чувствовал, Альфреду стоит меньше курить в его присутствии, наверное, это из-за табака. По правде говоря, у Силя было множество дел. Учиться было невероятно тяжело, он просто не мог еще и слушать придирки Альфреда. Он, конечно же, передумает. Они и раньше ссорились по пустякам, но потом всегда мирились.  
— Слушай, что значит — фокус Майнштайна? — вдруг спросил он. — Откуда это? Все вертится в голове…  
Альфред вскинул голову.  
— Конечно, знаю.  
— Что же?  
Он сложил руки вместе, словно бы готовя заклинание.  
— Фокус Майнштайна — это когда я говорю тебе «прощай, Сильвестр», и Сильвестр Крэй исчезает из дома Альфреда Майнштайна навсегда. Круто, правда? Сам придумал!  
Сильвестр выпрямился.  
— Что ж. Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
Он протянул руку — уже в движении понимая, что Альфред не пожмет ее. Что магу уже просто неприятно находиться с ним в одном помещении.  
Юноша холодно взглянул на его ладонь и вдруг произнёс:  
— Тебе жаль. Ты виноват во всем, что случилось, Сильвестр Крэй. Ты виноват и в том, что не случилось. Помни об этом. Всегда — помни об этом.  
И Сильвестр покинул дом своего бывшего лучшего друга. Наверное, тот применил какую-то магию, но они ни разу больше не встретились в Универе — хотя на общих фестивалях и конференциях Сильвестр специально выискивал густой ежик светлых волос. Только на пятом курсе, защищая диплом, Силь узнал, что Альфред давно не учится на факультете Высоких Энергий. Говорили, что однажды он ушел с середины лекции и так никогда и не вернулся. Однажды где-то вначале четвертого курса Сильвестр гулял со своей невестой и случайно увидел его в толпе, похудевшего, бледного и взъерошенного. Альфред кинул на него изумленный взгляд, сделал вид, что его не узнал, развернулся и исчез в толпе.  
— Что случилось? Кого-то увидел? — спросила Надя, всегда тонко чувствовавшая его настроение.  
— Да так, никого, — пробормотал Сильвестр. В голове почему-то вплыло, что-то такое вертелось в его голове, какой-то трансформатор? Аппликатор? Метаморфоз?  
Преобразователь Майнштайна.  
Сильвестр недоуменно передёрнул плечами. Он понятия не имел, что это означает.  
Позже он один пришел к его дому, «просто посмотреть», сказал он себе, и не нашел ничего похожего. Маги путешествуют обычно вместе со своими домами. Что ж, ничего удивительного, что за эти пять лет Альфред переехал.  
Чертовски жаль все-таки, что он не знает, куда.  
Вскоре Сильвестр защитил диплом, и обрадованные родители тут же начали приготовления к свадьбе. Им очень нравилась Надя, вернее, как подозревал Сильвестр, им очень нравилась ее родословная, впрочем, он был рад, что все обошлось без конфликтов.  
Последний раз от знакомых знакомых Силь слышал, что Альфред присоединился к находящимся вне закона некромантам и поднимает людей и животных, сея хаос и панику. Силь усмехнулся, подумав, что такое вполне в его стиле.  
Ему до сих пор было обидно и немного грустно, что они так плохо расстались, но, в конце концов, каждый сам выбирает свой путь.  
Он выбрал свой.  
***

У меня перехватило дыхание, когда я встретил на улице Сильвестра Крэя с какой-то скучной бабой. Какая неприятная встреча — мой бывший лучший друг. Звучит весьма жалко, как и все в моей жизни. Наверное, кто-то предназначен для нормальной жизни, а кто-то – нет.  
С тех пор как мы расстались — я называю это так, потому что больше ничего такого со мной не случалось, люди никогда не вели себя со мной так по-блядски, и мне больше не пришлось проходить через подобное. Впрочем, мы с Силем были очень похожи — мне тоже быстро надоедали другие люди, и я спокойно, почти всегда без драматизма избавлялся от них.  
За все это время у меня не возникало желания связаться с ним.  
В конце концов, он был во всем виноват. Я даже не услышал от него банальных извинений тогда, только пялился в сторону и чего-то невнятно мямлил. Да и неважно. Я все равно был чужим в Универе. Ни высокие, ни низкие энергии меня больше не привлекали, и в один момент я вдруг понял, что просто не могу там находиться.  
Все это было почти три года назад. С тех пор я успел позаниматься множеством разных вещей, полезных и бесполезных. Мои отношения с людьми как были, так и остались мутными и беспорядочными — в итоге я закончил тем, что и вовсе отказался от их поддержания. Со мной осталась лишь Лайса — союзник, призванный мною в четырнадцать лет. Но союзники — не люди, хоть иногда им и нравится так выглядеть. Неопытный маг, слишком рано призвавший союзника, может полагать того человеком долгое время, особенно если он не наблюдателен. Случалось даже, что на союзниках женились — впрочем, это были исключительные случаи.  
Не всем магам удается их призвать, и до сих пор точно не определено, почему к одним союзники льнут как голодные кошки к миске с молоком, а от прочих бегут как от огня. Это не зависит ни от возраста мага, ни от личной силы, ни от умений. Хотя, разумеется, личная сила играет большую роль в последующем выживании после встречи с союзником.  
Как я уже говорил, они — не люди. Они — сила, я бы сказал, они — оружие. И вот главное, что нужно знать о союзниках: если ты не пользуешься их силой, они начинают пользоваться твоей. Если маг даст слабину, союзник уничтожит его.  
Единственный вопрос остается открытым: почему же я все еще жив? Я усмехаюсь: наверное, потому что я очень сильный маг — в конце концов, мне все это говорили в детстве, до поступления в Универ. Но на проверку оказалось все не так гладко и сладко.  
В Универе я был всего лишь одним из множества подобных, далеко не лучший, далеко не самый гениальный, далеко не… сильный. Помню, как неприятно это поразило меня еще на первом курсе.  
Ну, хотя во многих других, более практичных и приземленных вещах, я был все-таки лучше. Например — в магических драках. Например — в практическом использовании высоких энергий, в работе, в толпе, среди бурлящей жизни, ради того, чтобы создать и разрушить что-либо… в высоких математических теориях любой одногрупник с легкостью затыкал меня за пояс, но на практике никто из них и часа не мог продержаться против меня в магической битве.  
И тогда я подумал: а что я вообще тут тогда делаю? Как будто формулы и история магии помогут мне увеличить силу! Новых законов мира я точно не открою, да и силы у меня от этого не прибавится, в таком случае нафига я трачу свое время и силы на все это?.. Я думал об этом, сидя на лекции по «теории преобразований энергий» и глядя в окно на чудесный пронзительно свежий майский день. Где-то там, в залитом солнцем городе, меня ждала прекрасная девушка Римма, в которую тогда я был влюблен, за рекой, у переплетения пяти мостов, жили мои друзья, вернее — друзья Лайсы, которые, когда мне было это надо, считались моими по праву ее мага. Весь мир звенел и полнился силой, в то время как старый, прогнивший насквозь как тополь, магистр Пространства и Времени Афанасий Шмидт пытался в очередной раз привлечь мое внимание к тому факту, что в теории! в теории сила едина, и что теоретически любой маг может подпитывать свою личную силу от любой силы природы. Ха! Это как, к примеру, дать обычному человеку вместо завтрака электрический разряд в 500 вольт. Допустить, что однажды станет возможным поглощать чуждую энергию… Я пожал плечами.  
Запросто. Я могу допустить что угодно. Я бы вообще предпочёл родиться в будущем — я в этом плане оригинал во мнениях. Но тем звенящим почти летним днем я вдруг понял, что не желаю больше тратить ни один свой звенящий летний день на попытки превратить теорию в практику. Мне до этого нет никакого дела.  
Поэтому я ушел из аудитории и направился к Римме. И мне было хорошо с ней еще долгие полгода — это почти вечность для такого, как я.  
Я вздохнул. Ностальгия застигла меня врасплох, а я не люблю предаваться воспоминаниям, как и тратить время на другие бесцельные занятия. Более того — ностальгия застигла меня, собственно, за размышлениями о переезде.  
Я давно думал об этом. Ничто меня больше не держало в городе, на самом деле — давно не держало, а вот его климат я всегда находил непригодным для жизни. Надо было уехать еще три года назад, но я все как-то двигался по инерции. А вот теперь, случайно встреченный на улице бывший одногруппник рассказал мне о том, что Сильвестр Крэй блестяще защитил свой диплом, готовится к диссертации и, поговаривают, что он станет самым молодым магистром Пространства и Времени за последние сто лет.  
Я пожал плечами. Даже когда Силь не хотел работать сам, родители давали ему такого волшебного пенделя, что у бедняги просто не оставалось выбора. Я бы удивился, если бы что-то пошло не так.  
— Предсказуемо, — я пожал плечами.  
— Вы же вроде раньше дружили?  
— Когда это было! — я отмахнулся. После нашего расставания я видел его всего один раз, пару лет назад, с той девушкой.  
— А еще он женится. На Надежде Михайловой.  
Я набил трубку.  
— Той самой Михайловой? Какой-то там родственнице Ивана?  
Мой приятель кивнул.  
— Следовало ожидать, — кивнул и я.  
Иван Михайлов — один из представителей Диаспоры. И не просто Диаспоры нашего города, а Диаспоры страны, России нашей матушки, до кучи — редкий среди древних магов обладатель русской фамилии. Что ж, достойная партия, как и следовало ожидать.  
Будет неверно сказать, что Диаспоры управляют магами или маги подчиняются Диаспорам. Нет. Лично я называю наш политический строй — монархическая анархия, что означает, что таки да, у нас есть группа главных магов, по какой-то идиотической уходящей вглубь истории причине названная Диаспорой, но это совершено не означает что маги, не входящие в группу, должны ей подчиняться. (Хоть это и рекомендуется). А по сути, миром магов правит сила. Если у тебя есть сила, ум, ловкость и хитрость, то либо ты не столкнешь свои интересы с интересами других, либо победишь в схватке. В ином случае — подчинишься или умрешь, это уже как настроение будет.  
Когда я предъявил описание этой системы редактору, он послал меня, сказав, что подобный политический строй невозможен — даже в волшебном мире. Да, развлечения ради я как-то решил заняться сочинением историй о своем мире и продажей их людям под жанром «фентези». Это показывает, насколько низко я пал в своих скуке и безделии.  
Это вообще очень много всего «показывало», например то, что я превратился в полностью безнадежное существо. У меня ничего не получилось. Нет, то есть, получилось, но эти людишки один за другим говорили мне, что «никто не будет читать книгу с таким длинным описанием заклинаний». И это при том, что я не придумал ничего, описав совершенно реально работающие вещи — при условии, конечно, что они исполняются со знанием дела.  
— Где эмоции ваших персонажей, Альфред? — грустно поднимал на меня глаза очередной замыленный от чтения чужих опусов человечек. — Задумка интересная, но мотивы главного героя… К чему он стремится? Что важно в его жизни? Каким образом читатель должен ему переживать?..  
И правда, каким. Вот я думаю. А никаким. Наверное, даже для людишек герой, порождённый столь бессмысленным волшебником как я, будет скучен и неинтересен. Кстати так оно и оказалось, когда я вопреки мнению редакторов все-таки заставил издать свои опусы с помощью магии.  
Впрочем, ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Я пытался заниматься чем-то другим, но все казалось невероятно сложным и запутанным, либо невероятно скучным и противным. Я много спал и много шарился по астральным уровням. Другие миры нравились мне — бывать в них в эфемерном теле было увлекательно и интересно.  
В итоге я сделал свой дом невидимым и тихонько отполз туда, где потеплее — в свои любимые горы, к морю. Моим единственным социальным контактом в физическом мире был визит вежливости к представителям местной Диаспоры — засвидетельствовать свое почтение и присутствие. Меня приняли более-менее благосклонно, и я отправился домой — смотреть сны и гулять.  
Мне нравилось бродить по другим мирам в астральном теле, иногда вселяясь в какого-нибудь человека, а порой просто наблюдая со стороны — никем не видимый и не замечаемый. Я избегал скоплений магов — те могут учуять астральный дух.  
Во снах было хуже. Я отчаянно нуждался в действиях, и потому сны мои были прекрасны, как наркотические трипы: в них я бегал, общался, творил безумные, нереализуемые в мире заклинания, любил и убивал.  
Иногда я видел Сильвестра, иногда — других людей, оставленных позади. Это не были магические сны, все они были плодом моего подсознания. Иногда в них мы ссорились, но обычно мирились. Через четыре года после моего ухода из Универа я во сне примирился со всеми оставленными позади знакомыми. И даже с Силем.  
Очень легко помириться с воображаемыми людьми.  
Впрочем, я все прекрасно осознавал.  
На юге тепло. Даже зимой, на Юге тепло. Местная Диаспора — сплошь греки да русские, абсолютно безразличны ко мне — да я и никого не трогаю, никому не мешаю и никто не мешает мне.  
Лайса, разумеется, последовала за мной. Маг может отпустить союзника, но я слишком потакал себе. Мне не хотелось оставаться в кромешном одиночестве, и сколько бы раз я не думал, что благороднее отпустить ее, я всякий раз отказывался от этого намерения.  
Я привык к ней, я в какой-то степени — любил ее, и, что самое главное — мне было комфортно с ней.  
Первое время. Союзник слабеющего мага начинает поглощать его — это закон природы. Все в союзнике: его внешность, его манеры, его дела — есть отражение его мага. К примеру, моя Лайса — «человек» очень социальный, поскольку компенсирует мое подсознательное желание общаться с людьми, на которое у меня никогда не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Когда я призвал ее, она выглядела как сияющая длинноногая девчонка, с блестящими черными волосами и пронзительным светлым взглядом, полная жизни и бодрости.  
Сейчас Лайса растолстела и подурнела — больше всего она напоминает мне воплощения хаотических индийских богинь. Лайса курит марихуану на горных кладбищах, мажет рыхлое тело пеплом и ведет себя громко и безобразно. Ее взгляд отупел и померк, ее речь груба, а жесты рассеянны.  
Я никогда не виню ее — я знаю, что это моя вина. Я знаю, мы вместе будем смотреть на закат моего мира, пока смерть не положит руку на мое левое плечо. Наверное, к тому времени Лайса превратится во что-то и вовсе хтоническое.  
Тем не менее, она не старится. И она даже здесь нашла себе единомышленников, которые вместе таскаются с ней по кладбищам, а иные и вовсе поклоняются ей как богине.  
Это означает, что моя смерть будет долгой. Что у меня еще полно сил, если мой союзник выглядит моложе меня и продолжает заниматься тем, что ему нравится больше всего. Ничего. Я подожду. У меня есть все время мира.  
Прошло еще три, а может и четыре года с тех пор, как я дышу соленым ветром и наслаждаюсь красками закатов и рассветов над морем. Мои мышцы почти атрофировались, спина ослабла. Каждый вечер я брожу по горам или гуляю по набережной, глядя в морскую даль, и мои мысли полны глухой безнадежности.  
Я прекрасно осознаю, кто я и где я. В каком жалком я состоянии. Мысли о прошлом – все, что у меня осталось. Я слишком часто думаю о нем… У меня такое ощущение, что я потерял на пути что-то важное. Я сам шучу и сам же смеюсь, отвечая себе — «свой хребет».  
Ну, а правда. В какой-то момент все мои стремления к жизни, все мои стремления к силе, к порядку, к познанию… все это перестало иметь значение, и я не мог понять, почему. Из-за смерти матери? Никак нет, моя мать была сама по себе деструктивной мыслью, избавиться от нее было лишь мне на благо. Может, из-за того, что я больше не соревновался с Сильвестром? Нонсенс, у меня был весь факультет Энергетики с куда более достойными противниками. Или из-за моей трагически оборвавшейся любви к Римме?..  
Как впоследствии оказалось, та любовь не была настоящей – я, ввязавшись в драку с одним магом — вернее, не в драку, а в противостояние, подвергся с его стороны атаке любовным заклинанием. Он полагал (небезосновательно), что влюбленность ослабит мои силы. Я ничего не подозревал до тех пор, пока не снес его голову — ох уж и пришлось нам тогда с Лайсой попотеть над этим делом!  
И вот, стоя по макушку залитый кровью врага, я хотел было поделиться торжеством от победы с любимой… и понял, что больше ее не люблю. Более того, никогда не любил. Заклинания магов зачастую умирают вместе с создателями, и так вот странно закончился мой, как я тогда думал, роман всей жизни.  
Много чего было. Но я не мог вычленить точку невозврата. А если бы и мог?.. Что мне это дало бы? Может быть, я с самого начала не должен был одерживать никаких побед.  
Мой удел — сгнить в безвестности на морском берегу, как лишенная океана водоросль.  
И что самое неприятное, даже знание этого не заставляет меня сделать что-то по этому поводу.  
На мне нет никаких заклятий – о, я проверял, еще как проверял!.. Я думаю, мне следует смириться со своей участью грязи мира. В конце концов, моя мать была грязью мира — почему я решил, что меня ждет другая судьба? Потому что мне не хотелось принимать имеющуюся?..  
Этот глупый психопатический внутренний голос, что иногда мне вещает, что все могло быть по-другому. Я знаю, что это. Я читал. Почти у всех магов — мания величия. Мы все считаем, что мы достойны как минимум править этим жалким миром, даже если неспособны бесследно украсть пиво из супермаркета. Видимо мой внутренний голос, говорящий мне о силе и величии — это и есть там самая мания.  
Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы отрезать себе воспоминания о прошлом. Они болезненны, они приносят печаль и они — я уверен в этом — кормят мой внутренний голос.  
Но это слишком опасно, слишком болезненно и слишком дорого. Хорошие мастера берут за такое больше, чем я могу заработать или украсть в моем состоянии. Я прилично не колдовал черт знает с какого времени, да мне и не особенно хочется.  
Я читаю книги по магии и не понимаю, зачем, если я все равно почти не использую ее. Мне не хочется ни работать, ни экспериментировать. Мне иногда кажется, что я просто медленно угасаю.  
Когда становится совсем плохо, я тихо напеваю ее — красивую мелодию, которую так ненавидела моя мать. Я так никогда и не понял, почему. Она уже давно перестала быть просто песней — я вставляю другие слова, и, привлечённая их звучанием, ко мне течет сила окружающего мира. Я назвал это — Песня Майнштайна.  
Я пою ее, когда чувствую, что умираю. Почему-то я держусь за жизнь, хоть и давно растерял все ее смыслы. Просто жизнь ценна. Я знаю. Сильвестр Крэй однажды сказал мне это. Я думаю, я зря ему поверил.  
Может, я просто слишком труслив, чтобы положить этому конец. Я смотрю на застывшие вдали бухты корабли и на чаек, кричащих над волнами. Наверное, я бы хотел быть птицей.  
Или лучше ветром.  
Ветру ведь все равно — дуть во тьме или на свету.


	4. Точка преломления

— Святые семеро старцев! Похоже, мы покончили со списком блюд! — Алиса Крэй тяжко опустилась в кресло, и трое ее союзников засуетились рядом, подкладывая подушку под ноги, протягивая чай и отмечая в списке дел выполненные. — Сильвестр, наконец-то! — женщина кивнула появившемуся на пороге сыну. — Где тебя носило? Ты помнишь, что уже завтра прибывают Михайловы?  
— Что, все? — улыбнулся Сильвестр Крэй, подходя и целуя унизанную рубинами руку матери. Женщина нежно погладила сына по темным кудрям. — Кстати, я передумал насчет ведущей. Я говорил тебе, что мне не нравятся эти люди.  
— Сильвестр! — угрожающе начала мать.  
— Пускай гости просто общаются под музыку, что мы, не найдем, о чем поговорить? Тамада — это так несовременно. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы показались родителям Нади чрезмерно консервативными?  
Алиса Крэй поджала губы. Ей не нравилось, что сын противится ее воле, с другой стороны, можно позволить ему это небольшое…  
— Зато у нас будет гадалка!  
Тонкий как бумага ноготь женщины оставил длинную черную борозду в дубовом подлокотнике.  
— Только через мой труп, Сильвестр! Это сословие и магами-то нельзя целиком назвать! Откуда у тебя такие безумные идеи?!  
Сильвестр Крэй отвел глаза. На самом деле гадалку он встретил на рынке, куда мать отправила его, чтобы не мешался и купил какой-нибудь «сюрприз» для Нади. Там-то ему и попалась девчушка, продававшая радужные розы, она так мило улыбалась, и волшебник подумал, что отлично знает, как бедно живут гадалки и предсказатели, и хоть сам и не согласился на гадание, но предложил ей подзаработать на своей свадьбе. После коктейлей наверняка найдется много желающих скоротать досуг небольшим предсказанием. Скажем, на пару дней вперед. Девушка заверила его, что не станет заглядывать дальше — на том и порешили.  
— У Котовых и Шмидтов были гадалки на свадьбах, — безмятежно произнес Сильвестр, перебирая панорамы за окном — хотелось взглянуть на что-нибудь свежее и морское. — Сейчас это новый тренд. Но, конечно, если ты так критична против всего нового…  
Алиса побарабанила ногтями по креслу, и Сильвестр знал, что мать согласится. За долгие годы он научился манипулировать ею в достаточной степени.  
— Но тамада остается.  
Силь вздохнул и кивнул, делая вид, что скрепя сердце соглашается. На самом деле ему было плевать на тамаду, но без этого мама никогда бы не приняла гадалку.  
Подготовка к свадьбе вымотала его. Ему казалось, он так не уставал ни на одной сессии, ни в одном магическом противостоянии, вообще — никогда. А тут еще и…  
В общем, вышел небольшой конфуз. Накануне свадьбы от Силя ушел союзник. Призванный в конце первого курса, верный друг и помощник на все времена, Ганс вдруг взял и в один прекрасный день исчез. Сильвестр понятия не имел, что это означает.  
Смысл существования союзников — помогать во всех делах призвавшим их магам. У некоторых особенно одаренных союзники имелись чуть ли не с детства, и им Силь страшно завидовал раньше. Союзнику разрешалось жить вместе с хозяином, если таково было его желание, ходить с ним в Университет или школу, тренироваться и учиться вместе… Когда ты единственный ребенок в семье, тебе очень, очень хочется иметь союзника, особенно когда родители не терпят домашних животных и не желают заводить для тебя братьев и сестер. Но осуществить свою мечту Сильвестру удалось лишь к концу первого курса.  
Обычно Ганс выглядел как кот, потому что Сильвестру нравились коты. Когда же требовались более активные действия, он выглядел как невысокая и не слишком симпатичная девочка — впрочем, усталый и замученный учёбой Сильвестр на тот момент был готов на руках ее носить. Помощь во время сессии оказывалась как нельзя кстати.  
Потом выяснилось, что Ганс может принимать разные облики — правда ни один из них не отличался ни красотой ни изяществом — кроме, разумеется, кошачьего. Силь вздохнул, вспомнив модельной внешности красавицу-брюнетку, призванную Альфредом уже в четырнадцать лет! Хотя, может быть, если бы она превратилась в кошку, то тоже была бы страшной уродиной.  
Так вот, собственно, союзник не может никуда просто «взять и уйти» от мага. На то требуется специальный долгий ритуал, который даже не всегда срабатывал — столь прочная это была связь. Союзника может убить другой маг — но в таком случае, маг-хозяин будет испытывать страшную боль, да и вообще заранее почувствует угрозу союзнику. А если союзник в данный момент не пребывает рядом, хозяин всегда может призвать его — и тот явится, где бы ни был.  
А тут — Ганс ушел, и Сильвестр знал, что он не мертв, но призвать его не получалось. Не получалось «достучаться», словно его союзник канул в иную вселенную. И угораздило же его сделать это накануне свадьбы, когда вся семья только и говорит что об их с Михайловыми политическом союзе, об украшениях, пище, платьях и безопасности. О том, кого пригласить и где посадить. Даже сама Надя призналась ночью Сильвестру, что дико устала от расспросов своих родственников о родословной Креев.  
— И вообще от всего, — простонала невеста, укладывая кудрявую голову на колени будущего мужа. — Я бы хотела быть простолюдинкой, честное слово!  
Силь улыбнулся, про себя подумав, что мать никогда не позволила бы ему жениться на простолюдинке, каких бы магических способностей та ни была.  
Надя вздохнула.  
— А теперь моя собственная семья допрашивает меня о тебе так, будто это им с тобой жить, а не мне! Ты не поверишь, но они спрашивали твои размеры!  
Сильвестр почувствовал, что краснеет — и вспомнил тут же, что кажется, одна из теток тоже спрашивала его о размерах Нади.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, ты дала им повод для восхищенных сплетен?  
Надя рассмеялась и поцеловала его.  
— Разумеется. Кстати, еще одна важная вещь: Мика будет. Я думала, он не согласится… но он приедет. Пожалуйста, постарайся не ударить его, потому что я не хочу стать вдовой в день свадьбы.  
Сильвестр вздохнул. Старший — на сорок лет старший — брат Нади, Мика Михайлов, работал и жил уже который десяток лет в Америке. Общество Защиты Земли - международный космический проект по очищению планеты от негативных флюидов. Многие старшие маги презрительно, по аналогии с миром людей называли их «зелеными». Там так называют борцов за экологию и права животных, у магов же это борцы за чистоту биополя Земли и прав людей.  
Сам Сильвестр всецело одобрял подобные идеи, так как считал несправедливой наглую и безвозмездную эксплуатацию магами людских ресурсов, и с удовольствием в свободное время помогал местному филиалу, вопреки осуждению семьи. Впрочем, он не одобрял террористических действий, а без них дела организации сводились к распространению информации и сборке статистики.  
Силь с удовольствием познакомился бы с человеком, который действительно делает что-то полезное ради чистоты планеты. Однако, по рассказам Нади, как человек Мика Михайлов толерантностью не отличался и, поговаривают, что в Америку он поехал не сам, а по единодушному настоянию своих могущественных родственников.  
— Я и не собирался никого бить, о чем ты.  
Надя обняла его.  
— Ты — нет. А вот он — собирается. Он провокатор, понимаешь? Увидев новое лицо, он не упустит шанса проверить тебя на прочность!  
— На толерантность, ты хотела сказать?  
Девушка вздохнула.  
— И на нее тоже.  
— Хм. В таком случае первая, кого я ему представлю, будет моя мать, — усмехнулся Сильвестр. — И там уже я не поручусь за прочность твоего знаменитого скандалиста.  
— Но ведь твоя мама — добрейшая женщина!  
Сильвестр покосился на Надю. «К тебе, дорогая. Только к тебе».  
— Вот и посмотрим, чье добро сильнее, — улыбнулся волшебник.  
— Кстати, а где Ганси? Я надеялась, что она поможет нам с фотографиями, ей же так нравится это делать…  
Сильвестр замялся. Надя сдружилась с человеческой формой Ганса, которой действительно нравилось фотографировать, и скрыть отсутствие союзника от любимой будет не так уж просто.  
— Я отправил Ганса в Москву. С поручением, касающимся одного противостояния.  
— Ты до сих пор?! — Надя обиженно надула губки и стала выглядеть очень глупо. — Я же просила тебя прекратить все развлечения, даже предлагала помощь!..  
— Нет-нет. Это именно что соответствует твоей просьбе. Последний, можно сказать, необрезанный конец. Один из магов, с которым у нас было противостояние, пропал где-то в тех краях, и я послал Ганса выяснить, где именно он находится и все ли еще таит на меня обиду…  
Сильвестр врал привычно и вдохновенно. Тем более что таковые маги действительно имелись.  
Есть три основные формы общения волшебников: Спор, Противостояние, Битва. Спор — это почти всегда безобидное, часто даже дружеское взаимодействие, способствующее развитию, прогрессу и изобретениям, а так же интересным зрелищам. «Если ты закончишь эту сессию хуже меня, будешь танцевать твист голым на крыше в облике Моны Лизы». Битва — процесс весьма окончательный, обычно там уже бессмысленны слова: два мага окутывают себя поединочной сферой и дерутся, пока один из них не умрет — в противном случае сфера просто не выпустит их. Правда, параметры сферы можно задавать разные, иногда — пока один не сдастся или не потеряет сознание, но обычно — пока один не умрет. Противостояние же — это самое популярное взаимодействие, способное длиться годами, десятилетиями и даже веками. Силь редко когда начинал первым, но он был скорее исключением из правил.  
Противостояние происходит следующим образом: ты видишь какого-то волшебника или волшебницу и тебе начинает хотеться над ней подшутить. Ты это делаешь и ждёшь ответа. Маги всегда отвечают больше, чем требуется, и дальше все движется по нарастающей. Противостояния бывают разные и иногда даже обе стороны не слишком понимают, в какого рода противостоянии они находятся. Это может быть как флирт, так и угроза, и Силь слишком часто видел, как путая одно с другим, эти действия заканчивались печально. Но — далеко не всегда противостояния приводят к летальному исходу, они могут привести и к дружбе, и к непримиримой вражде кланов, и к свадьбе, или просто тихо затухнуть — маги распаляются и утихают довольно быстро.  
Сильвестр, кажется, был весьма скучным — особенно до университета — волшебником и потому все, кто вступал с ним в противостояние, быстро начинали скучать и устремлялись прочь. Сейчас Силь даже и не знал, где все эти люди, и потому его оправдание звучало очень правдоподобно. К тому же исходя из такого поручения Ганс может и не вернуться к свадьбе, а уж после он выяснит, что случилось с капризным союзником, не отвлекаясь на ораву родственников.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, какой лучше всего подарок дарить молодоженам, — сменила тему Надежда. — Нанять хорошего предсказателя или телепата, и после этого родственники самостоятельно собираются и все организовывают.  
Сильвестр усмехнулся.  
— Ты не поверишь, но кое-кто уже пробовал.  
— И?  
— Разочарование и боль. Видишь ли, когда предсказатели просвечивают молодоженов в один момент времени, у тех одно представление об идеальной свадьбе, а когда приходит время ее играть, представление уже другое. И вот сидит жених, которому налили не то вино и невеста в платье не того оттенка, смотрят на родственников и пытаются на них не обижаться. Поэтому человек должен сделать свою свадьбу сам — хотя бы чтобы не испортить отношения с близкими.  
Надя рассмеялась.  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь об этом?  
— Я думал об этом три недели назад, когда мать спросила меня, считаю ли я декорацию главного стола огненными лилиями достаточно современной, или лучше использовать таинственные колокольчики.  
— И что ты ответил?  
— Я ответил, что не знаю как выглядит огненная лилия.  
— Серьезно?  
Сильвестр пожал плечами.  
— Где я, по-твоему, мог научиться гербологии? Мы проходили только определённые виды грибов, облегчающие манипуляции с подпространством и помогающие разобраться с мозгами в случае провала в памяти из-за путешествий во времени.  
Надя кивнула, показав, что ничего не поняла. Надежда Михайлова была по специальности маг-иллюзионист. Занятие полезное, требующее немало сил и большой эмоциональной и психической стабильности. Не так сложно создать иллюзию, как создать долгоиграющую иллюзию. Некоторые иллюзорные предметы ценятся дороже настоящих.  
— Кстати, ты говорила что у нас мало лёгких развлечений, так вот я нашел нам еще одно — у нас будет гадалка.  
— Серьезно? — Надя вскочила и обняла Силя. — Это же восхитительно! И как я сама об этом не подумала? Она профессионал?  
— Разумеется, — прикрыл глаза Сильвестр. «Ну, у нее милое лицо и приятная манера говорить. Зачастую этого достаточно. На свадьбе будут серьезные люди; никто не будет ни загадывать надолго наперед, ни проверять ее способности к сиюминутному прогнозированию. По крайней мере, я надеюсь».  
— Как ты думаешь, может, нам не следует спать друг с другом накануне свадьбы?  
— Если ты не хочешь, то я могу просто спать. Устал жутко.  
— Нет, я имела в виду — мы же проснемся с утра вместе. А мне надо будет одеваться и красится, и платье, и все такое… и тебе тоже.  
Сильвестр задумался.  
— Я не знаю. Как ты хочешь. У меня совершенно нет опыта в делах первой ночи перед свадьбой. Я слышал, что у людей принято, чтобы жених в это время напивался в кабаках со стриптизершами, пытаясь переспать с как можно большим количеством женщин напоследок, поскольку человеческие узы брака предполагают, что после его заключения он этого делать не сможет.  
Надя нахмурилась, пристально глядя на Сильвестра.  
— Так, пожалуй, ты спи на кровати, а я лягу сторожить тебя у дверей, чтобы ты не сбежал на свой мальчишник.  
— Не успел жениться, а уже ограничения! — развел руками Силь. — Ладно, так и быть, обещаю не ходить на мальчишник. Но вообще мне нравится твоя идея, что мы проснёмся в разных комнатах завтра. Но сегодня все еще сегодня…  
Зазвонил телефон и Надежда прикоснулась ладонью к аппарату, а вторую прижала к уху, отвечая. Выслушала звонившего, не пожелавшего показаться, и обернулась к Силю.  
— Это мы вовремя решили. Можешь представить, но меня зовут домой. «Видеть последний сон» и на какие-то еще ритуалы.  
— А я думал это мы — консервативны, — усмехнулся Сильвестр, целуя невесту. — До завтра.  
— До завтра!

Оказалось, родные тоже подготовили Сильвестру «последнее холостяцкое ложе», увешанное различными амулетами, чтобы увидеть самые лучшие сны, которые потом будут тщательно растолкованы и возможно запечатлены на память навсегда. Когда его наконец-то оставили одного, маг попробовал еще раз призвать союзника, но тщетно.  
«Да и снов у меня не будет — слишком устал» — и с этой мыслью он провалился в сон, где и вправду не увидел ничего интересного.  
Утром он проснулся свежим и отдохнувшим — и совершенно самостоятельно. Никаких дурных примет, никаких тайных знаков — словом, все шло как по маслу. День свадьбы словно все переменил — Силю казалось, будто наступил внезапно его день рождения, только как детстве — все стали носиться с ним как с маленьким.  
«Боятся что ли, что я передумаю» — усмехнулся он про себя. Впрочем, его это только радовало. Родственники тоже радовались, что все идет как запланировано. В традициях магов в день свадьбы навещать фамильную усыпальницу чтобы рассказать предкам, что именно ты собираешься сделать, и получить — или не получить — какой-либо знак свыше для одобрения союза, или напротив. Если ничего выдающегося при посещении старинных склепов не произошло, то считалось, что усопшая родня не возражает. Так вышло и в тот раз — предки Силя, насколько он знал, жили долго, а те, что уже отошли в мир иной, не отличались разговорчивостью.  
Затем он, забрав ожидавших его друзей, родственников и знакомых, отправился к Полю Клятв, где и встретился с Надей.  
Следуя традициям, оба были в старинных средневековых костюмах — Надежда в светло-голубом длинном платье с широким декольте; в перчатках и в высокой шляпе с длинными развевающимися на ветру шлейфами, и Сильвестр, в темных брюках, рубашке и остроконечной шляпе. Во время прохождения церемонии клятв у Камня Истины, проверяющего искренность слов возлюбленных, друг жениха и подруга невесты должны были накинуть на молодожёнов Алые Плащи, которые срастались в одно брачное покрывало лишь в том случае, если союзу не препятствовали злые силы.  
Насколько Сильвестр знал, эффект достигался благодаря банальной магии, но если каким-то сильным силам и хотелось расстроить его свадьбу, они явно проспали начало. После клятв, поцелуев, танцев в Алом Покрывале и прочих традиций молодожены почтили своим присутствием собравшихся, и началась Церемония Представления.  
Каждый приглашенный родственник, друг и знакомый должен был подойти к новобрачным, представиться и высказать свои пожелания. Только после этого ему разрешалось, согласно указаниям пары, занять место за столами.  
В обычных семьях эта процедура длится не более получаса, но… Сильвестр с ужасом оглядел толпу родственников и знакомых с обеих сторон. Ох.  
Поначалу Сильвестр пытался запомнить все заковыристые имена новых родственников и друзей, то на втором часу бросил сие гиблое занятие. В конце концов, есть заклинание, позволяющее вспомнить любой момент своей жизни.  
Представлялись родичи согласно некоей иерархии, правила которой Сильвестр не потрудился запомнить. Вначале шли близкие родственники с двух сторон — но учитывая древность обоих родов, их тоже было предостаточно.  
Силь бы не обратил на очередного светловолосого волшебника особого внимания, если бы Надя не сообщила ему телепатически, что это и есть тот самый ее братец.  
— Для меня будет честью представить тебе моего дорогого старшего брата. Мика Михайлов, магистр Высоких Энергий Андского Университета и старший секретарь Общества Защиты Земли.  
— Что ж, дорогая сестрица, ты решила не дать мне вставить и слова, оказав мне честь и представив самостоятельно, — спокойно произнес маг. У него были колючие серые глаза, сам он был одет в светло-голубой, почти белый костюм традиционного для России фасона — и тем не менее этот господин все равно ухитрялся выглядеть здесь очень иностранным. — Я так понимаю, господин Крэй, вы не только магистр Времени и Пространства, и имеете диплом преподавателя истории Магии, но и доброволец Западного филиала Общества Защиты Земли? Как много сделано вами… чтобы стать белой вороной в своем семействе!  
Сильвестр попытался улыбнутся. Надин брат сейчас ухитрился оскорбить и его, и его семью в одном предложении. Сильвестру не так хорошо давались словесные баталии… впрочем, у него была пара примеров для подражания, и сейчас, на свою беду, он вспомнил не самый подходящий, а именно —друга детства Альфреда Майнштайна. Тот мог словами отбрить собеседника так, что тому, с одной стороны было обидно, а с другой стыдно нарываться на драку за такую мелочь.  
Чтобы умело отвечать словами других людей, существует короткое заклинание. «Что бы ответил на это Альфред Майнштайн, если бы не желал прямо сейчас вступить с обидчиком в бой» — задаешь ты, произносишь формулу и тебе выдается готовый ответ. К сожалению, для того необходимо лично и достаточно неплохо знать человека, в противном случае заклинанию не с чем будет работать.  
— Я рад вас видеть, старший секретарь Общества Защиты Земли, — спокойно произнес Сильвестр. — Однако мое сердце как активиста полнится печалью, зная, как мало сделано Обществом для Земли — и это несмотря на то, что вы так давно в их рядах!  
— Ах, оставьте эти скучные беседы! При всем к тебе уважении, братец, но ваше Общество Защиты Земли — детские игры! Но раз уж вы играете в них вдвоём — то будьте союзниками, а не врагами! — столь бесцеремонно в разговор вмешалась старшая двоюродная сестра Нади, и у Сильвестра, хоть он и был новоиспеченным мужем, все равно перехватило дыхание от ее красоты. Виктория Михайлова была ослепительной красавицей — белокожая, светловолосая, лёгкая — золото и эфир, и вся эта красота — вокруг ярко-синих, словно древние сапфиры, пронзительных и сияющих глаз. Таких, как она, по логике, и вовсе нельзя пускать на чужие свадьбы. Виктория была старше Мики — кажется, лет на пять, но в их семействе такие вещи имели значение. Строго говоря, самые младшие были самыми бесправными.  
— Иван не придет, Наденька, — обратилась она к невесте. Иван Михайлов был представителем Русской Диаспоры — официально одним из самых главных магов в стране, и ждать его на такой прозаичной церемонии, как свадьба, было бы наивно, даже если бы Надежда приходилась ему родной сестрой, а не двоюродной. — Просил передать со мной восхищение и поздравление с удачным выбором. — Она поклонилась Сильвестру. — Вы выглядите потрясающе, дорогой. — Она вдруг лучисто и лукаво улыбнулась. — Должна признать, вы и беседуете не хуже. Примите оба мои поздравления, — она вновь присела в реверансе и утащила младшего братца под локоть. Мика обернулся и кинул на прощание взгляд, явственно показывающий, что он с Сильвестром еще не закончил.  
«Я же говорила тебе не злить его!» — отчаянно процедила Надежда в голову Силю.  
«Да, дорогая. Но ты забыла сказать ему не злить меня», — безмятежно ответил Сильвестр, хотя и подумал про себя, что ответ вышел действительно хамоватым. И не таким уж изящным. К сожалению, Альфред был одним из немногих задир, которых Крэй знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы применить к ним заклинание.  
Родственник за родственником — и в остальном все прошло более менее гладко. Все расселись за столы, родители сказали речь, Силь и Надя сказали речь, выпили, поцеловались и вся многочисленная родня облегчением приступила к трапезе.  
Церемония проходила в одном из главных Небесных Залов города — парящей в облаках инфраструктурной громадой, заслоняющей, по сути своей, почти все небо остававшимся на земле жителям. Впрочем, за столетия они привыкли к иллюзии обыденного серого неба над головой, что даже вбили в себе в головы, что такова климатическая особенность местности — хотя, если здраво рассуждать, город стоял на берегу залива и не мог быть столь заполнен облаками в принципе.  
После обедов и обетов — всяческих, в таком деле важны не только клятвы жениха с невестой, но и различные деловые договоры, заключающиеся после, но в конце концов все начали подниматься из-за стола и брести с бокалами в руках на площадку под открытым небом, окруженную радугами, где происходили всяческие увеселения. Там можно было подобрать себе амулет для какого-нибудь дела, получить сносный портрет, поиграть с виртуальными реальностями и получить несколько интересных фотографий. Были и откровенно показушные развлечения, такие как розыгрыш ценных призов за заклинание, а так же стенды фактически всех родственников и партнеров по бизнесу, кто занимался хоть каким-то бизнесом.  
Так вот оно и происходит в мире магов: свадьба такого уровня больше похожа на бизнес-слет; выставку, посвящённую «всему, во что теперь вы имеете право быть посвящены, поскольку ваша кузина вышла замуж за моего кузена». И, судя по ажиотажу, с которым новоиспечённые родственники бросились узнавать друг друга получше…  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, они ждали нашу свадьбу с куда большим нетерпением, чем мы сами, — тихо произнес Силь на ухо Наде. Та улыбнулась. Она выглядела превосходно, восхитительно сияющей, свежей и слегка надутой от важности. Силь попытался прикусить было свои мысли, но не смог — мысли не язык, подуманного не воротишь.  
Что поделать — в глубине души серьезный и собранный магистр Пространства и Времени порой позволял себе подтрунивать над людьми — совсем безобидно, но порой очень не вовремя. К счастью, Надежда - девушка деликатная и к тому же всегда контролирует свою силу, так что внезапных приступов телепатии с ее стороны можно не опасаться.  
— Я согласна с тобой, муж. Мы-то в общем уже давно знаем друг друга, а вот нашим родственничкам было не положено такое крупномасштабное слияние интересов до тех пор, пока все клятвы не будут подтверждены. Я предлагаю присоединиться к развлекательной части.  
— Как скажешь, жена, — усмехнулся Сильвестр, протягивая ей руку.  
В поисках развлечений — которых хватало в виде всех, пожелавших высказать свои поздравления и восхищения дополнительно — они пришли к небольшому столику предсказательницы, и Сильвестр только сейчас вспомнил узкоглазую темноволосую девчонку с рынка. Радужные розы и сейчас украшали ее голову, дивно сочетаясь с витавшими вокруг площадки радугами. Девчонка не скучала без клиентов, показывая какой-то пожилой даме лазурную синеву некоего скального берега.  
— Уже так скоро? Хотите знать свое будущее? — раздался насмешливый голос сзади. — У нас в стране не принято приглашать гадалок на свадьбы — считается, это к неудаче.  
— Какое счастье, что мы не в вашей стране, Мика, — сухо произнёс Сильвестр. — Должно быть, вам не терпится вернуться обратно.  
— Только после того, как я буду убеждён в светлом будущем моей сестры. Господа! Господа, прошу внимания, сейчас это прелестное существо даст нам гадание судьбе Сильвестра Крэя и Надежды Михайловой! На их десятилетие!  
— Вовсе нет, — начал было Силь, безумно раздраженный его выходкой. Теперь куча народу, знакомого и не очень, ринулись к их столику. — Я и не думал гадать на будущее! Тем более столь далекое! Иначе мне будет неинтересно!  
Надя сжала его руку.  
— Давай, ну ненадолго! Чего ты! Прикольно же!  
«А и правда, чего я так? Вреда же от этого не будет?..» — подумал Сильвестр, тихо осознавая, что злился он все-таки больше на самоуправство Мики, нежели чем потому, что не хочет видеть будущее. Чего ему бояться? Он безумно любит Надю, а она — его, и все у них будет замечательно.  
«Что бы на моем месте ответил Альфред Майнштайн так, чтобы по-прежнему не лезть в драку, но максимально обидно?»  
Силь применил заклинание почти бессознательно. Обычно в сложных ситуациях оно давало сбой, поскольку Силь знал Альфреда еще мальчишкой, и использовать его остроумие для решения взрослых вопросов было неуместно, но порой бывали и весьма годные результаты. Но заклинание не всегда срабатывало, выдавая «недостаточно сведений о субъекте», имея в виду, что в памяти Сильвестра недостаточно сведений об Альфреде, чтобы спрогнозировать его ответ в сложившейся ситуации.  
Выдало и на этот раз, но Силю вдруг пришла в голову собственная идея.  
— Я вне сомнения не стесняюсь и не боюсь предать свое будущее огласке — тем более в столь дружеской атмосфере, но раз вы настояли на этом, Мика, я готов сделать это лишь с одним условием.  
— Это с каким же? — нахмурился волшебник.  
— Вы хотите знать мое будущее — я хочу знать ваше, — улыбнулся Сильвестр. — Вернее, не ваше, а результаты деятельности Общества Защиты Земли через десять лет! Я являюсь всего лишь активистом — как вы верно заметили — и желаю узнать, не в гиблое ли дело вкладываю свою энергию.  
— Вот как… — угрожающе процедил Мика. — В таком случае, я…  
— О проклятье, пожалейте девчонку! — внезапно вмешался какой-то молодой — возможно — парень.— На десять лет вперёд! Не смешите меня! Может, Энергетики кракнут мир уже завтра!  
«Немолодой. Кракнуть мир — сленг исключительно стариков, — мысленно поправил себя Силь.— Просто выглядит молодым».  
— Вы, господин, не вмешивайтесь…  
— Он прав! — выпалила гадалка. Как же ее звали… как-то… странно. — Прошу прощения, почтенные господа! — она, встав из-за стола, низко поклонилась. — Но я не могу предвидеть будущее так далеко. Самое дальнее — год. Прошу прощения. Господин сказал, что мне не придётся предвидеть дальше пары месяцев — в противном случае я бы посоветовала ему кого-то другого.  
Сильвестр был благодарен девчонке за проявленною ответственность, но просто так Мика сдаваться не стал.  
— Хорошо. Его будущее. На год вперёд. Будет ли моя сестра счастлива с ним?  
— Как пожелаете, Мика. Я ценю вашу заботу о моей возлюбленной — хоть мне и странно это видеть, учитывая, что ваша последняя встреча была семь лет назад. В таком случае, будь любезна, госпожа — эффективность Общества Защиты Земли через год. — Силь улыбнулся, обводя взглядом собравшихся. Ничего серьёзного, в основном бездельники — серьезные маги презирают подобные увлечения и потому отираются возле бара и столов с закусками, предпочитая творить будущее своими руками, а не слушать предсказания. — Господа, не желаете ли сделать ставки?  
Азарт бездельников — почему бы и нет, раз уж устраивать шоу. Практически в любом публичном пари ставки неизбежны — Сильвестр, как-то, помнится, весьма удивился, обнаружив, что люди очень редко утруждают себя подобными сопутствующими развлечениями, предпочитая пассивное наблюдение активному.  
«Силь, ты уверен?» — прошептала Надя.  
«Я уверен в тебе и в себе — почему бы и нет?»  
Гадалка — ее звали Ансуз, как вспомнил Сильвестр — взяла их обоих за руки, и огласила условия: она прочитает их будущее на год вперёд, но огласит лишь два результата — будет ли Надя счастлива в браке и каких результатов достигнет Общество Защиты Земли через год. Силь и Мика приложили свои руки, позволив начертать на ладонях закрепляющий договор руну, а затем встали по бокам предсказательницы. По жребию первый вышел Сильвестр. Он опустился перед девушкой на колени, та положила руки на его голову.  
***

Юная предсказательница Ансуз впервые была на торжестве такого масштаба. Ей хотелось сделать все идеально, и потому Ансуз изрядно запаниковала, когда Поток Времени понес ее намного дальше, чем год спустя от данного момента. Это было… словно она вступила в реку с небольшим течением, а та вдруг превратилась в бурный весенний поток. Ансуз несло мимо, мимо сына, мимо дочери Нади и Силя, мимо какой-то красивейшей блондинки, кажется, она ее уже видела, мимо некоего парня с серо-зелеными глазами, мимо… Вместо того, чтобы прочитать будущее на год, она каким-то образом начала читать будущее Сильвестра Крэя _на годы_ вперед.  
«Но этого не может быть. Максимум, на сколько я могла заглянуть всегда — три года. И то до этого медитировала несколько суток» — подумала гадалка.  
Но не в этот раз. В этот раз девушка чувствовала такой поток силы в себе, что ей казалось — она сможет увидеть конец мира, если захочет.  
«Но я не хочу. Этот человек был добр ко мне. Я не хочу видеть то, что мне не положено!» Но сила несла и несла ее, и Ансуз не могла сопротивляться этому бешенному потоку энергии…  
Единственное, что она могла… это сменить его вектор.  
Ради него, ради этого красивого улыбчивого мага — так не похожего на своих надменных родственников и своих новых правительственных родственников, с некоторыми представителями которых Ансуз уже свела более чем близкое знакомство. Ради человека, который дал ей шанс, которого у нее никогда не могло быть — и сделал это просто так, походя, ни за что — хотя многие коллеги Ансуз убили бы, чтобы продемонстрировать свои умения на свадьбе такого уровня.  
Усилие воли… и вместо будущего Сильвестра Крэя пред внутренним взором Ансуз замелькало его прошлое. Прошлое — это ведь не страшно? Что бы там ни было — это было до свадьбы! Да и не похож он на человека, скрывающего мрачные тайны…  
Вот она. Учеба в Западном Университете, друзья, противостояния, родители, первая сессия…  
Внезапно поток словно бы оборвался, и Ансуз вылетела на пустое пространство. Что за?..  
Она попыталась понять, что происходит, поскольку, согласно данным, _Сильвестр Крэй родился примерно через пару месяцев после своего поступления в университет._ Дальше его жизнь обрывалась.  
Человек без детства? Без юности?.. Как такое может быть?!..  
Уже любопытства ради Ансуз схватила и начала отслеживать нить его жизни, буквально перебирая дни. Согласно ей, до рождения Сильвестра оставалось две недели… при этом он выглядит, как обычный студент! Пять дней, два дня, один день, пять часов, одна минута и…  
Потом ей говорили, что она кричала — но предсказательница этого не помнила. Ей просто показалось, что она — человек из плоти и крови, сорок семь килограмм веса, сто шестьдесят сантиметров роста, — пытается втиснуться в игольное ушко: так больно, так страшно и так безнадёжно… А потом она, словно надувная игрушка, и вправду смогла это сделать и очутилась, держа в руках нить жизни Сильвестра Крэя…  
…посреди огромной незнакомой пустыни.  
Сильвестр Крэй сидел в центре ее, а к нему со всех сторон — нет, тогда Ансуз знала, что _со всего мира_, стекались потоки энергии, попутно превращая в ничто все живое. Сильвестр Крэй смотрел пустыми, полными боли черными глазами в небо и выл от горя — то есть пел, пел страшные слова самого страшного заклинания, которое когда-либо видел мир. Заклинания его смерти.  
Возле мага на песке лежал человек. Его глаза были распахнуты от ужаса, короткие волосы поседели, а черты лица застыли, как у мертвеца. Сильвестр Крэй держал руку на его груди и пел и пел и пел свою страшную песнь — пел, пока мир не рухнул к его ногам, пока не рухнул и не обратился в прах, но и тогда он продолжил петь, потому что его боль — боль от утраты того, второго, поседевшего от ужаса мертвеца, была ничем в сравнении со смертью мира.  
«Нет! Господи, нет, не делай этого!» — закричала Ансуз, но куда ей было докричаться до иной Вселенной! Золотая вспышка поглотила Сильвестра Крэя и его мёртвого друга, и все закончилось.  
Мир исчез.  
***

Ансуз открыла глаза. Вопреки своим надеждам оказаться в постели и выяснить, что все происходящее ей приснилось… впрочем, надежды — по крайней мере, ее надежды — не оправдывались никогда.  
Но все-таки было удивительно очнуться не на свадьбе и не дома — а в полностью незнакомом ей помещении. Напротив сидел человек… нет, то есть, маг — маг такой силы, что она чувствовала ее без заклинаний. Суровый седой старец смотрел на нее угрожающе, и первые слова его были не менее ужасны, чем он сам:  
— Предсказательница Ансуз Дашинимаева, вы обвиняетесь в клевете о высокопоставленном лице, имеющем отношение к Русской Диаспоре, и будете подвергнуты допросу с пристрастием обо всем, что может быть полезно для установления истины в этом деле.  
***

— Бедная девочка, — произнесла Виктория Михайлова, равнодушно глядя на приходящую в себя предсказательницу и буравящего ее взглядом следователя. — Неужели эта игра в хорошего и плохого копа так обязательна, господин Амир?  
Мужчина, к которому она обратилась, ответил ей бесстрастным взглядом ярких зеленых глаз.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, Виктория, сколько раз маги одного уровня с Сильвестром пытались превознести себя в глазах властьимущих всеми возможными способами.  
— Помилуйте, Амир! Вы — знаток душ! Сильвестр Крэй — простодушный олух, ему такое даже и в голову не пришло бы!  
— Вы тоже знаток душ, любезная, — спокойно отозвался маг. — И должны бы знать, что не всегда событие, выгодное одному, сотворено именно им. У Крэя есть мать, Алиса, с которой, побери их ихние Семеро Старцев, даже я предпочитаю не связываться, и есть дядя, Марк Крэй, который мог бы хоть сейчас вступить в Верховную Диаспору, буде у него соответствующее настроение, а так же целая плеяда менее могущественных, но куда более хитроумных Креев, для которых союз с Михайловыми был желаннее любой женщины и мужчины мира.  
Виктория поджала губы.  
— Я все еще сомневаюсь, что следовало докладывать об этом представителю Диаспоры.  
— Моя дорогая, — ухмыльнулся Амир. — Я был приглашен на эту свадьбу. Никакого правительственного заговора. Я пришел туда со своей подругой Элизабет, которая является вашей, между прочим, троюродной кузиной.  
Виктория нарочито глупо, но весьма очаровательно прохлопала глазами.  
— Боже мой, сколько все-таки развелось родни! Сам Великий Стратег среди них!  
— Нет уж помилуйте, я вновь вынужден вам возразить, прекрасная госпожа, — ехидно отозвался Амир. — Элизабет — всего лишь моя девушка, а никак не жена, так что официально мы с вами все еще чужие друг другу люди.  
— Амир, господи, прекратите меня смешить, а то я выйду за вас замуж! Лучше объясните мне, что все-таки произошло в том злосчастном гадании, что подняло на уши такую птицу как вы?  
Волшебник ухмыльнулся.  
— Я легок на подъем, а мои уши весьма упруги, поэтому нет ничего удивительного. Вкратце произошло следующее: ваш драгоценный братец, Михаил, он же Мика Михайлов, решил во чтобы то ни стало узнать будущее Сильвестра Крэя на десять лет вперед. Как видите, инструмент для этого ему попался хороший, но неопытный. Словом, как только наша предсказательница впала в транс, он зарядил ее количеством энергии, достаточным, чтобы заглянуть на двадцать лет вперёд. Мика, как я правильно помню, Энергетик, и для него подобное не представляло особого труда. Девчонку понесла чужая сила, да только вот в таком деле как предсказание все равно последнее слово за предсказателем. Словом, наша юная шаманка Ансуз — кстати, у нее потрясающая родословная, я вам пришлю копию на досуге — предпочла сменить вектор восприятия и отобразить для всех присутствующих не будущее, а прошлое Сильвестра Крэя.  
Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я убежден, что девочка сделала это из лучших побуждений. Она очень опасалась, что увидит что-то плохое или компрометирующее в будущем своего работодателя, и решила, что плохого прошлого у такого славного парня быть не может, и потому… чужая сила понесла ее в прошлое. Вот тут-то и началось самое интересное.  
— Неужели… Вы хотите сказать, что она не планировала визуализацию?  
— Нисколько. Могу даже поспорить, что она до сих пор не знает о том, что все ее видения прошлого Сильвестра Крэя отобразились в проекции для всех присутствующих. Не волнуйтесь, с ними уже проводятся соответствующие разъяснительные работы.  
— Не в том суть! — передёрнула плечами Виктория. — Кроме вас и Джузеппе там и магов толковых не было, все сплошь бездельники да тунеядцы.  
— Вы напрасно так жестоки к ним, госпожа, — хмыкнул Амир. — Невероятное количество повседневных заклинаний изобретено именно что бездельникам и тунеядцами — чтобы сделать свою жизнь еще более бездельной.  
— Лень двигатель прогресса, — закатила глаза Михайлова. — Знаем, слыхали, но лично не видали. К делу, Кумор. Что произошло дальше, что за видение в пустыне и что за чертов монолог?!  
— Это мы и собираемся выяснить, — мягко отозвался волшебник, глядя, как от обвинений и вопросов его коллеги, исполняющего роль «плохого копа», юная предсказательница залилась слезами. — Видите ли, согласно видению этой девчонки… мы с вами живем в Измененной Вселенной.  
— Бросьте эти шутки, Амир! Это просто теория, которую никто никогда не может доказать!  
— Вот именно! — с азартом произнёс волшебник. — Обычно — никто не может. Но, если мои прогнозы верны… волею случая предсказательница столкнулась с единственным человеком, который не просто может это доказать — который и совершил прорыв!  
С минуту ведьма и волшебник смотрели друг на друга. Затем Виктория весело рассмеялась. Через секунду к ней присоединился и Амир. Это был веселый смех людей, которые долго и со вкусом спорили о невозможном, а затем на миг предположили, как это невозможное вдруг материализовалось.  
— Забавно, не так ли? Но каждый такой случай я обязан проверить. Иначе как объяснить, что нить жизни Сильвестра Крея в восемнадцать лет внезапно перешла в пространство, где ему явно за тридцать, а то и больше? При том, что вектор был направлен в прошлое! И этот монолог, вы же его слышали? Я даже законспектировал — не изволите ли прослушать вновь?  
И волшебник поднял узкие загорелые ладони, а затем сделал жест, будто разворачивает крылья птицы, и в комнате наблюдения зазвучал холодный и сухой голос Сильвестра Крэя:  
_— Обязательно станет. Можешь сам попробовать открыть мои законы, известно же, что все, однажды открытое, во второй раз открывается легче. Говорят, при таких глобальных магических изменениях как то, что мы с тобой сейчас делаем, стертая реальность просачивается в наши сны. Говорят, знаменитые дежа-вю и жаме-вю — следствие того, что кто-то когда-то делал то же, что и я. Но это, конечно, вранье. Надо быть очень сильным и очень умным, чтобы отматывать время назад, а дежа-вю видят даже простые люди. А вот про сны наша кафедра говорит, что оченно вероятно. Смотри сны и ищи в них мои законы. Дарю. Можешь открыть их за меня, потому что я сам и не подумаю их открывать вновь. Ебал я мирское благополучие и экологическое благоденствие во все энергетические щели._  
— Необычайная, я бы сказал, экспрессивность для вашего новоиспечённого родственника, не так ли? Впрочем, в предыдущей Вселенной, похоже ваш зять был не последним лицом… Я бы даже сказал — первым, поскольку, согласно видению Ансуз, именно он уничтожает эту самую Вселенную.  
Виктория потрясенно кивнула.  
— Великий… Маг?..  
Амир развел руками.  
— Во плоти, если доказательства покажут. Прямо сейчас у меня в кабинете выжидают с десяток маститых, умудренных годами и опытом гадалок и предсказателей, готовых своих родных сил не пожалеть, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть сцену, где Сильвестр Крэй уничтожает наш с вами, Вика, родной прошлый мир.  
— Почему же тогда вы возитесь с девчонкой?  
Амир вздохнул.  
— Потому что существует тысяча и один способ задурить голову предсказателю и внушить ему увидеть то, что пациент хочет увидеть. Я повторяю, если подобное произошло, оно могло произойти и вовсе без ведома Сильвестра Крэя. Поэтому мы проверяем все.  
Виктория поежилась.  
— Ну хорошо. Допустим — допустим — Крэй потенциальный Великий Маг. Разве не в наших — в мировых интересах — чтобы он никогда не узнал об этом? Каким бы ты ни был добродушным, если тебе скажут, что потенциально ты можешь уничтожить мир — тебе рано или поздно захочется проверить это на практике!  
— И вы обратно совершенно правы, блистательная! — подхалимски пропел Амир. — Дело не в уничтожении мира. Дело в том, о чем наш потенциальный Великий Маг говорит над телом своего умирающего друга. Вы понимаете, о чем он говорит, Виктория?  
— Ни единого слова. Какие-то заклинания, которые мертвец может попробовать изобрести за него.  
Амир поднял палец.  
— Именно что. Согласно моему анализу видения Ансуз Дашинимаевой, речь шла о двух невероятных, не существующих в нашем мире заклинаниях, тем не менее в существовании которых предыдущий Сильвестр Крэй был не просто убежден — он являлся их автором. Мы пока что смогли извлечь из воспоминаний обоих лишь то, что первое из этих заклинаний даровало всем магам прошлого мира дивную возможность подпитывать свои силы не от людей, а от каких-то других источников энергии.  
Виктория изучающе смотрела на Амира Кумора, на эту правительственную крысу, Стратега Диаспор, человека, в чьем ведении находились война и мир; по большей части — война. И не война магов между магами, а те войны, что поддерживают жизнь и силу во всех представителях Диаспор старше сорока лет. Войны людей.  
Как только маг начинает терять свою силу, он ищет пути к ее восполнению. И на данный момент вершина того, чего достигли наука и прогресс — это путь к бессмертию единиц через гибель многих. Ради того, чтобы старые маги жили долго и счастливо, им приходится поглощать психическую энергию простых людей, а общеизвестно, что наибольшее количество ее выделяется, когда эти самые простые люди так или иначе страдают или находятся в стрессовой ситуации.  
Именно потому Диаспоры создали Подразделение Душ, чьей главой на данный момент и являлся господин Амир Кумор. Это маги, решающие, где, когда и в каком виде произойдет очередная война в мире людей, чтобы насытить силой своих господ.  
Общество Защиты Земли являлось противниками таких методов, и пыталось убедить волшебный мир, что нельзя поступать с людьми так негуманно… но пока без особых успехов.  
Не то чтобы Виктория не верила в дело Мики. Не то чтобы она не одобряла поведение Диаспор. Но она не была тем человеком, который стал бы упускать любую возможность прогресса — какой бы ценой он ни была осуществлена.  
— Я все поняла, Амир. Считайте, что разрешение Нади и одобрение Диаспоры на обследование Сильвестра Крэя у вас в кармане.  
Глава Подразделения Душ отвесил ей низкий поклон.  
— Благодарю вас, прекрасная госпожа. Как и договорились, я буду держать вас в курсе всех расследований.


	5. Новая линия

_Пять лет спустя_

— Что это, блять? — я возмущенно выругался, войдя в дом. Лайса опять привела свою хунту наркоманов-поклонников, но дело было не в этом. Наркоманы-поклонники, хвала богам, меня боялись и не лезли на мою половину дома. А вот жирнющий кот с голубыми глазами, рыжий и наглый как пиздец, явно срал на это незыблемое правило и успел уже изодрать в клочья несколько бумаг с набросками заклинаний. Хорошо, что я все это помню в уме, но тем не менее.  
— Нам нужна кошка, я так подумала. Отвадь ее заклинанием.  
— Это кот. Это, во-первых. Во-вторых — нам не нужна кошка, — отрезал я, убирая животное со своей территории.  
— Хорошо, раз нам не нужна кошка, то просто отлично, что это — кот. — Дым вокруг Лайсы вился спиралью, как на изображениях галактик. Ее друзья наперебой начали рассказывать мне, какой это замечательный и хороший кот.  
— Народ, вы ебнулись! У нас полный сад котов, они там плодятся в непомерных количествах, потому что кто-то, — я выразительно взглянул на Лайсу, — так и не удосужился с марта выполоть сорняки, а уже конец апреля! Нахрена нам еще один в доме! Да такой жирный!  
Я ворчал, но на самом деле внимательно разглядывал кота. Что-то в его облике казалось мне странно знакомым.  
Впрочем, после того как я таки сделал себе обрезание памяти, мне дохерища вещей кажутся смутно знакомыми — но я уже научился не обращать на это внимание.  
Очистка памяти на самом деле невероятно пошла мне на пользу. Я прекратил, словно призрак, печально бродить по набережной, глазея на море и чаек и предаваясь грустным мыслям, а решил заняться простыми почти человеческими делами, а именно — открыть магическую лавку.  
Горы и море — бесплатные поставщики 90% магических ингредиентов для изготовления амулетов и микстур, главное знать, где искать и не бояться этих стихий. Уж чего я точно никогда не боялся, так это стихий, скорее наоборот — они порой мне казались куда дружелюбнее людей. Так что сейчас я занимался охотой и собирательством и приобщал Лайсу и ее обкуренную свиту к выполнению простейших команд подай-принеси и прочих вспомогательных при изготовлении амулетов дел.  
Делать тонкую работу, к сожалению, приходилось в одиночку: несмотря на то, что я, проявив вежливость, уведомил местную Диаспору о своем намерении и получил одобрение, никто из обленившихся на жаре южных магов не пожелал принять участие в прибыльном деле. Впрочем, это не страшно — я так истосковался хоть по какой-то работе, что не особо переживал об отсутствии квалифицированных помощников.  
Не то чтобы я совсем стер себе память. Я знал, что после школы поступал в Универ, но бросил его, потому что понял, что мне не нравится там учиться. Потом много времени занимался всякой ерундой — да, жалко что без пользы, но ничего не поделаешь, и время обратно не вернешь — хотя студенты ВиПа со мной бы не согласились. В общем все, что происходило со мной последние лет десять — ну чуть меньше, лет семь — не имело ни малейшего значения. Если я за это время даже не завел новых друзей — какой смысл помнить об этом времени?..  
Иногда смутные воспоминания пытаются пробиться сквозь блок — волшебник, делавший мне зачистку, сказал, что такое бывает — нужно просто как следует отвлечь себя делом и вскоре они исчезнут и вовсе. Поэтому каждый раз, когда такое происходит, я начинаю ваять какой-нибудь амулет, пока не достигаю той степени концентрации, когда для воспоминаний не остается места. Если же они настигают меня в процессе, я говорю себе, значит, я недостаточно сильно сконцентрирован на деле, и надо уделить ему больше внимания.  
Пока все работает. Лавку мы еще не открыли, но, думаю, через месяц-другой. Как раз ко дню рождения Лайсы, может быть. Но кот? Нам совершенно не нужен кот. Особенно рыжий. Добро, был бы черный.  
— Лайса, унеси эту зверюгу, откуда ты ее принесла, — я поставил животное ей на колени. Кот попытался лягнуть меня задней лапой, но мои реакции значительно улучшились, пока я шлялся по весенним горам в поисках разных трав и кристаллов.  
— Нет.  
В этом беда с союзниками. Маг становится сильнее — и они становятся сильнее тоже. Но зато Лайса выглядит уже не так скверно как раньше, что есть признак того, что я на верном пути к выздоровлению. Да, моя жизнь явно уже не будет великой, но для начала неплохо бы справиться хотя бы с малой. В конце концов, я не так уж стар, мне даже еще лет тридцать-сорок можно не подпитывать силу от людишек. Впрочем, не думаю, что я вообще когда-либо буду подпитывать силу от людишек, пока у меня есть моя песня.  
Песня — вот самое крутое, что я создал за последние десять лет. Песня, призывающая энергию из «ниоткуда», как любят полагать старорежимные маги про Энергетиков. На самом деле — «отовсюду», а не «из ниоткуда».  
Впрочем, я даже не знаю, что это за заклинание. Я имею в виду — наверное, где-то вычитал его, пока учился в Универе, а потом немного видоизменил и теперь успешно применяю, чтобы не спать неделями или разгонять парусную лодку до скорости моторной. Я все думаю заставить Лайсовых тунеядцев сделать мне собственную лодку — а то приходится пользоваться чужой. Когда речь идет о транспорте, я предпочитаю новые и лично принадлежащие мне вещи. На чужую лодку или машину никогда не наложить заклинания корректно, постоянно выскакивают баги несовместимости или следы предыдущих заклинаний.  
Сам, конечно, не буду возиться с изготовлением — да и не умею я делать такие вещи.  
— Я разрешу оставить кота, если вы, бездельники, наконец-то сделаете мне лодку, как обещали еще в январе! — я хмуро оглядел толпу наркоманов. — Под твою, моя дорогая, ответственность! К концу следующей недели! Или я поменяю вам хвосты — представь, как красиво на твоей голове будет смотреться рыжий позвоночный хвост!  
***

Я был уверен, что ничерта у них не получился, но, кажется, моему союзнику действительно приглянулась жирная рыжая тварь, потому что лодка была готова — ну, не через неделю, а через месяц, но тем не менее. Она даже плавала, и даже выглядела как лодка! Пришлось завести лишнюю миску для кошака и закодировать его от совершения незаконных в моем доме действий.  
Еще мне казалось, что кошак рос. То есть в буквальном смысле, сейчас он был размером с массивного городского северного кошака, а когда Лайса притащила его, ничем не отличался от разжиревшего южного. Впрочем, это не мои проблемы. После того, как я попытался сначала магией, а потом хитростью перекрасить «кису» в черный цвет и потерпел поражение, мы с кошаком договорились друг друга игнорировать. Лайса же в упор игнорировала пол твари и назвала беднягу Кисой, но на это он не обижался, а вот на попытку придать ему благородный черный окрас — еще как!  
Впрочем, это все были мелочи жизни. Шли дни — крепкие и реальные, как яблоки, скучные и пресные, как крупа, и в то же время живительно-материальные для существа, полностью спалившего тонкие нити, связующие его с бренной реальностью. Это было полезно для меня — я знал. Я чувствовал, как крепну и становлюсь более материальным — более банальным и скучным — но тем не менее, более материальным, более банальным, более живым, более человеком.  
Отвратительное, надо сказать, чувство.  
Начать с того, что признание в собственной реальности награждает человека целым букетом различных страхов и закончить тем, что это же признание одаривает его целым букетом невыполнимых, глупых и совершенно бесполезных желаний.  
Нет, серьезно! Очень глупо желать того, что, как ты прекрасно знаешь, тебе не нужно! Но вот такой вот побочный эффект затирки памяти.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш магазин! — я широко улыбнулся потенциальным покупателям, хотя вид их не предвещал никаких продаж — скорее налоговую инспекцию. Разумеется, маги не платят никаких налогов — но это не значит, что их никто не пытается взимать. — В «Союзнике Мага» господа найдут сувениры, амулеты и обереги на любой вкус и кошелек! Вас интересует что-нибудь конкретное? У нас новые поступления турецкого жемчуга, вот здесь вы можете найти высокогорные розовые кристаллы, а возможно, прекрасную леди заинтересуют благотворные масла папоротника или вода из голубого озера? Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, выбирайте, при покупке от девяти товаров — скидка девять процентов!  
Посетители смотрели на меня озадаченно — как будто вместо меня за прилавком, скажем, находился говорящий тюлень или, к примеру, человеческая королева Великобритании. Вообще-то сегодня была очередь Лайсы торгашить, но она вчера слишком нагулялась, так что до сих пор не вернулась с кладбища. Впрочем, я знал, что с ней все в порядке — она союзник, а не человек, что с ней сделается?..  
Посетители были явными волшебниками — и при том не из слабых. Первый, по-видимому, лидер — высокий и крепкий мужчина, с одной стороны вроде чистокровный русский, а с другой — что-то в нем было очень иностранное. Эмигрант, должно быть, возможно, в поколении, либо просто очень стар. Холодные серые глаза смотрели на меня с презрением и снисходительностью — ну как можно не узнать типичное выражение русского эмигранта? Второй тип мне понравился еще меньше — черноволосый, с эдакой бородкой и усами под опереточного злодея, но яркие зеленые глаза были цепкими и жёсткими. Я даже затруднялся сказать, каких корней в нем понамешано — не исключено что вообще из древних монголов, заимствовавший резкость черт от кого-то из немцев — что делает нас с ним в какой-то степени родственниками.  
В нашем мире очень сложно предаваться расовыми предрассудкам хотя бы потому, что чистокровных рас практически не осталось. Да и состав Диаспор не способствует — к примеру, в Верховной Русской Диаспоре всего трое русских. Зато их полно в Верховных Диаспорах южных стран. Собственно именно поэтому у нас вычленять, в ком сколько какой крови — это скорее способ похвастаться богатым набором генов, нежели повод для битья морды.  
Третья посетительница была девушкой, и я сразу ощутил к ней нечто большее, чем просто симпатию. Ох, если и анемичное мое начало пробуждается, это значит, я совсем иду на поправку. Девушка была азиаткой, скорей всего, китаянкой или буряткой, меня всегда впечатлял этот прелестно острый разрез темных глаз, гладкая кожа и блестящие черные волосы.  
Пригладив собственную отросшую шевелюру, которую Лайса не позволила мне состричь — якобы они придают моему облику таинственность — я предложил девушке красивые перламутровые украшения, но кажется, она была больше всех шокирована мной и не настроена на легкий ни к чему ни обязывающий флирт.  
— Это точно он? — брезгливо осведомился у девушки русский эмигрант по-английски, высокомерно полагая, что я его не пойму.  
Та вытаращила глаза и закивала.  
— А где Крэй?  
Азиатка пожала плечами, кивнув в сторону выхода. Я насторожился. Крэй?..  
В это момент колокольчик вновь звякнул, и на пороге показался высокий худой мужчина. Представительная осанка, длинные темные волосы обрамляют бледное аристократическое лицо, на тонком носу — дужка декоративных очков.  
Я подумал, что он мне скорее не нравится. Слишком уж пафосный. Не люблю претенциозность. И еще он казался смутно знакомым…  
— Альфред Майнштайн? — сухо поинтересовался у меня зеленоглазый тип.  
Я кивнул.  
— Все еще не преступление. У вас, господа, к нему какое-то дело?  
Насколько я знал, я не оставил позади кровных и заклятых врагов, когда покинул свой город. В таком случае, откуда такой интерес… Стоп, Крэй, это же…  
Я моргнул.  
— Крей? Вы случайно не… Сильвестр? Сильвестр Крей?  
Последний вошедший посмотрел на меня с толикой удивления.  
— Ты не узнал меня, Альфред? Не так уж я изменился!  
— Прошло столько времени! — я вышел из-за прилавка и сердечно обнял его. Я помнил Силя — мы долгое время были лучшими друзьями, пока наши пути не разошлись. — Ты изменился. Чудесно выглядишь! Кто твои друзья?  
Он хмурился, глядя на меня.  
— Ты изменился, Альфред. Очень сильно. Я с трудом… да честно говоря… О боже мой!  
Последний возглас относился уже не ко мне, а к Кисе, которого я все-таки стал называть Кысем. Кысь любил лежать на стойке, а при том, что сейчас он уже разросся до размеров манула, то собственно половину этой стойки он и занимал. Но мы с Лайсой быстро выяснили, что огромный кот служит отличной рекламой, привлекает посетительниц и ведет себя с ними прилично — видимо, себе во враги он избрал только меня.  
— Ганс? Ганси?!  
— Прошу прощения? — Я в изумлении смотрел, как Сильвестр Крей бросился к Кысю, а тот, ебучий засранец, выбив искру и оставив глубокие царапины в полировке, сиганул со стойки на верхнюю полку, где стояли вазы, чаши и прочие посудины.  
— Ты ж ебучая тварь! — я едва успел применить заклинание левитации, чтобы удержать всю посуду в воздухе.  
— Позвольте вам помочь.  
К моему удивлению, это сказал зеленоглазый тип, который ловко переставил посуду на стойку, а затем непринужденно закинул ее обратно на полку — именно так, как стояло раньше.  
— Благодарю, — вежливо произнес я. Кысь давно свалил куда-то, почуяв взбучку, — либо вглубь дома, либо и вовсе в огород — облагоРыживать местную популяцию. — Я помню, ты любишь животных, Сильвестр, но наш кот обладает непредсказуемым характером и предпочитает женскую руку. — Я показал свои исцарапанные за сегодня ладони.  
— Вы не лечите их? — изумленно поинтересовался эмигрант.  
Я хмуро на него взглянул.  
— Только после окончания рабочего дня. До этого это бессмысленно — Кысь почти всегда находится в лавке. Силь, тебе стоит представить своих друзей — иначе вести дальнейшую беседу становится неудобно.  
Но Крей продолжал тоскливо смотреть вслед убежавшему кошаку. Ну да, помню, он прямо обожал животных, когда был маленьким. Интересно, как сложилась его судьба…  
— Меня зовут Амир Кумор, — произнес зеленоглазый, чопорно склоняя голову.— Ректор Камчатского Университета и первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы. Рад нашей встрече, Альфред Майнштайн.  
Мысленно я вытаращил глаза и положил челюсть на пол — ну и компания теперь у Сильвестра Крея! Камчатский Университет — самый крутой университет нашей страны! При всем своем юношеском пафосе я даже и мысли не допускал о подаче туда документов! Ну и должность у злодейского мужика самая что ни на есть злодейская — научная отрасль Анимы и Энигмы определяет, как наиболее эффективно выкачать энергию из людей для того, чтобы маги могли продолжать свое существование. «Анима и Энигма» — «Душа и ее загадки». А уж приставка «первый» говорит о том, что сей господин оказался лучше всех остальных в стране на этом поприще. По крайней мере, официально.  
— Мика Михайлов, — представился эмигрант. Чуть помедлив, произнес: — Вице-президент общества Защиты Земли и магистр Высоких Энергий.  
— Ансуз Дашинимаева, — тихо представилась девушка. — Предсказательница.  
Я было улыбнулся, но моя улыбка застыла на полпути к завершению. Не люблю я предсказателей.  
— Мой старый друг Сильвестр! Какая благородная у тебя компания, — я поклонился всей четвёрке, улыбаясь — скалясь — и отходя за прилавок — Ну, а я всего лишь Альфред Майнштайн, скромный торговец амулетами. Как говорится, чем смогу, тем помогу.  
Мужчины усмехнулись, все, кроме Сильвестра. Тот, казалось, был растерян, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
— По правде говоря, мы…  
Но тут его перебил — весьма властно — зеленоглазый Амир.  
— Господин Крэй немало нам рассказал о своем друге детства, — вежливо произнес он. Кажется, он не такой уж отвратительный парень, как я вначале подумал. — Он был очень удивлен, услышав от местной Диаспоры, что здешней магической лавкой заправляет человек с таким же именем, и потому мы решили все вместе проверить, вы ли это или не вы. И раз уж совпадение оказалось счастливым, мы предлагаем вам разделить с нами вечернюю трапезу на воде — если вам будет угодно украсить наше общество своей компанией.  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Простой торговец лишь изуродует ваше общество своей компанией. Боюсь, мне не по карману и не по силам развлечения столь почтенных господ, однако если вам вдруг понадобится сувенир для друзей или родственников — милости прошу. Мой магазин, как ни парадоксально — единственный на всем побережье.  
Мика — который наверняка был обычным Мишей при рождении — оперся на стойку и склонился ко мне, дыша ментолово-сладким дыханием мне в лицо.  
— О чем вы говорите, добрый друг? Всё на халяву для друга детства Великого Мага!  
Если волшебник называет тебя «добрым другом» — либо нападай первым, либо срочно эвакуируйся. Увы, я не мог сделать ни того ни другого — я не чувствовал уверенности для нападения, а лавку покидать не хотелось, хотя вряд ли эти господа замыслили грабеж. Придется вступать в переговоры. Ненавижу переговоры. Будь я сильнее, это проклятый эмигрант уже трижды помер!  
— Великого мага? — переспросил я. — Сильвестр, что это значит? Ты единственный не подумал похвастаться мне своими званиями?!  
Я произнес это иронично.  
Всем известно, что нет сейчас никаких Великих Магов. Они и бывают-то раз лет в пятьсот, и последний, насколько известно, ушел от нас в какой-то другой мир и не вернулся. Звание Великого Мага… ну по сути это как объявить обычного человека Императором Земли. Что-то подобное. Звание Великого Мага означает, что его носитель обладает силой уничтожить мир. Так-то. Не больше и не меньше.  
Поскольку Сильвестр Крэй никак не мог стать Великим Магом — господи, я знал его, когда нам было по семь лет. Уж за десяток лет дружбы я бы врубился, что передо мной — великий. Должно быть, какое-то прозвище для своих.  
— Да-да, Сильвестр, пожалуйста, впечатлите Альфреда своими званиями, — с нажимом произнес Амир. Мне показалось, что он имеет большое влияние на моего друга детства — тот кивнул и послушно произнес.  
— Сильвестр Крэй, магистр Пространства и Времени, профессор Западного Университета и Великий Маг, — он развёл руками. — Все так и есть, Альфред. Это не шутка.  
Я открыл рот.  
— А за подробностями, господин Майнштайн, — лукаво подмигнул мне Амир, — я приглашаю вас к нам на яхту. Сегодня, к девяти вечера, как раз после заката. Жемчужная пристань, ну, саму яхту вы не перепутаете. Приходите, поговорим! — он вдруг совершенно неожиданно коснулся пальцами моей руки. — О временах старых и о временах новых.  
Я отдёрнул руку, но он ничего не сделал — никакого ни заклинания, ничего — просто поймал меня врасплох, показал свою силу, возможность… Он мог бы вполне убить меня этим касанием, не зря он магистр Анимы и Энигмы.  
— Я уточню свое расписание, — криво улыбнулся я им вслед. Мужчины ушли, а маленькая азиатка протянула мне перламутровую диадему, что я пытался ей вначале сторгашить.  
— Сколько?  
Я нервно ухмыльнулся.  
— Возьми в подарок. Такую красоту грех не подчеркнуть.  
— Сто баксов.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Подарок. В честь великого мага.  
— Пятьсот и ты разрешишь мне взять тебя за руку.  
Я спрятал руки в широкие рукава шелковой робы — подходящая, по мнению посетителей, одежда для хозяина магической лавки.  
— Нет.  
— Боишься? — она склонила голову, ее глаза полыхнули белым.  
Я надел перчатки и надел диадему на ее голову, склонившись к хорошенькому лицу.  
— Один раз ко мне уже прикоснулась гадалка. С тех пор я поклялся, что ни одно существо вашей профессии не дотронется до меня ни под каким предлогом. Простите, госпожа Ансуз, но срывать оковы прошлого и будущего вы будете с кого-то другого.  
***

И тем не менее, после уговоров Лайсы, с последним лучом заката я все-таки стоял на жемчужной пристани. Задрав голову, я понял, что яхту действительно сложно перепутать. Честно говоря, яхты такого размера в моем понимании уже относятся к кораблям.  
— Вам назначено? — мерзкого вида страж явно с каким-то гномьими корнями — и как такого вода носит — внимательно меня разглядывал. Ненавижу, когда меня внимательно разглядывают — по крайней мере последние лет пять, сейчас это уже проходит, постепенно, но все равно.  
Я сощурился, считая этажи яхты.  
— Я не уверен.  
— В таком случае начните с имени. Я помогу вам с неуверенностью, — отрезал он. Я задумчиво улыбнулся, решая, а не спустить ли мне этого мудака с причала.  
— О, мне назначено. Я не уверен, что хочу оказаться внутри.  
Множество незнакомых магов, все как Сильвестр — пафосные профессора, магистры и еще бог знает что. Не удивлюсь, если внутри вся местная Диаспора. Есть смысл меня приглашать разве что ради… ну как вот вишенкой торт украшают, а в параллельной вселенной должна быть какая-нибудь гадость, которая делает антиторт хуже. Вот в данном случае эта гадость — я.  
С одной стороны мне, конечно, любопытно, почему Сильвестр теперь — Великий Маг. Такого просто не может быть, они либо организовали новую должность, либо это шутка, чтобы заманить меня сюда.  
Но зачем так заморачиваться? Я не самый смешной и не самый убогий волшебник, можно было выбрать кого-то хуже для обратной вишенки.  
Я развернулся к берегу.  
— Думаю, это будет происходить так. Сейчас наступает момент, где я вежливо отказываюсь от приглашения, передаю привет моим знакомым, а вы потом передаете этот привет, если они вдруг спросят про мое отсутствие.  
Я сделал пару шагов в сторону берега, как крик сверху пригвоздил меня к доскам причала.  
— Альфред!  
— А ну заваливайся к нам, нечего лясы с гномом точить! Пропусти его, пивная башка!  
Сильвестр Крей и Мика Михайлов весело махали мне с третьего этажа яхты. И сдается мне, именно последний кинул в меня заклятьем на ноги, сука. Не будь он магистром Энергий, я бы еще в лавке его прикончил.  
Я легко составляю мнение о людях. Иногда им достаточно не сделать мне ровным счётом ничего хорошего, чтобы я их уже ненавидел. Можно сказать так: я по умолчанию не люблю людей. Если они делают что-то, что изменяет мое мнение, я его легко изменяю. Но по умолчанию людей я не люблю.  
Незаметно скорчив гному рожу, я проследовал на борт. Не помню, когда последний раз был на вечеринке. Халявная выпивка, но надо смотреть в оба, чтобы меня никто не убил и не отравил. Безудержное веселье.  
Вскоре от всяких разных магистров, вице-президентов и прочей элиты у меня сводило челюсти. Про мага эти двое так и не подумали мне рассказать, а вот знакомиться с высшим обществом мне совершенно не хотелось… тем не менее я любезно всем улыбался и раздавал визитки.  
Для меня наше с Лайсой предприятие было похоже на клоунаду. И если мой союзник смотрится в шелковых узорчатых халатах и чалме весьма таинственно, экзотично и даже в какой-то мере соблазнительно, то я в них, как мне кажется, выгляжу клоуном. Поэтому когда начинается моя смена в лавке, я всегда держу себя слегка пьяным — чтобы продолжать быть любезным с посетителями и усмирять бунтующее эго, которое половину из них хочет убить, а половину — выставить за дверь.  
Вот и сейчас я, в ответ на всех магистров представлялся скромным «торговцем амулетами» и каждому и каждой представленной всучивал визитки своего магазина. Если господа Великие Маги позвали меня сюда затем, чтобы посмотреть на обывателя, то они получили что хотели.  
Затем я имел более-менее интересную беседу о драгоценных камнях с каким-то магистром чего-то с Урала, и тот даже пригласил меня к себе закупить камней по цене от производителя. Я согласился, хотя про себя подумал, что хрен я попрусь в такую даль, я ведь не собираюсь реально серьезно торговать, мой маленький бизнес — игрушка, маска. Попытка доказать миру, что я все еще жив и могу что-то делать…  
Поэтому из всех присутствующих наиболее подходящим собеседником и спутником мне показалась большая бутылка густого золотого ликёра, который в наших краях попросту не продавался — пил я его последний раз в Западном Городе шесть лет назад. Я незаметно цапнул со стола бутыль и вместе с ней влез на четвертый, а затем и на пятый, самый последний этаж яхты. Там я закурил, пуская белый дым в черное небо и, чокнувшись со своей золотистой спутницей, приступил к главному этапу любой вечерники — надиранию в говно.  
Конечно, по-хорошему, мне следовало найти Крэя, эмигранта, злобного магистра Анимы (АнимЫ — как почему-то назвала его Лайса, жизнерадостно хихикая) и предсказательницу с именем руны — двух последних так и не встретил — но с другой стороны, это они пригласили меня на вечеринку. Если им что-то от меня нужно, пусть сами и ищут.  
Я обожаю золотой ликер и могу выпить целую бутылку оного, лишь слегка захмелев. Ночь начинает становиться все лучше.  
— Похоже, вечерника не пришлась тебе по вкусу.  
Голос я узнал и обернулся с улыбкой:  
— Силь. Не думал, что ты найдёшь меня здесь.  
В лиловой шёлковой рубахе и узких брюках он был необычайно красив. Впрочем, он всегда умел выглядеть хорошо.  
— Я и забыл, что ты пьешь это! — он протянул мне явно упертый со стола бокал.  
— Смотри, как бы не был с ядом, — я налил ему золотого ликера. Вообще-то к нему я пристрастился после того, как мы перестали общаться. Впрочем, прошло почти десять лет…  
— Ты весь в серебристом, а пьешь золото, — он с усмешкой взглянул мне в глаза, пригубив напиток. — Почему ты ушел с вечеринки?  
— Почему тебя называют Великим Магом?  
Он положил на мое колено руку в тонкой перчатке.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать?  
Он забрал мой бокал и отставил его в сторону. Поставил колено между моих ног и провел рукой по груди к паху. Его лицо было так близко, что длинные волосы щекотали мои щеки.  
— О да, — я изумленно выдохнул, когда он опустился ниже, а его рука коснулась моего члена. Я положил руку — мою руку в серебристой перчатке — на его голову, нежно запуская пальцы в волосы, а затем резко сжал ладонь в кулак, фиксируя его затылок и не позволяя вырваться. — Я очень хочу знать, кто ты блять такой и нахер пытаешься изображать Сильвестра Крэя?!  
Он судорожно выдохнул, ощутив лезвие ножа у своего горла.  
— Ловкий трюк с прохождением без обыска, — пробормотал он. Я прижал нож к горлу. — Ладно-ладно, я пошутил. Шутка не удалась. Извини. Я должен был проверить.  
— Проверить что? Кто ты блять такой, а ну превращайся обратно!  
— Проверить ваши с Великим Магом взаимоотношения, — лицо Сильвестра подернулось как бы рябью, и к своему изумлению я обнаружил, что держу за волосы самого первого магистра Анимы и Энигмы и до кучи ректора Камчатского.  
— Срань господня! — я попытался было отодвинуться, но на верху яхты было всего два кресла. — Хотя стоп, совершенно не факт, что ты — это он, блять, ты ж ебыш-перевертыш, ты можешь принимать какое угодно обличье!  
Я облегченно выдохнул, вылил остатки ликёра за борт и налил себе нового из бутылки, не забыв проверить стакан на яд.  
— А ты параноик, — Амир уселся рядом и казался слегка смущенным.  
— Можешь сделать что-нибудь… — я помахал пальцами. — Я чувствую себя некомфортно с такой высокопоставленной рожей. Превратись, что ли, в девушку моей мечты, тогда и поговорим.  
— Как выглядит девушка твоей мечты? Как Ансуз, только не предсказательница?  
Я с подозрением на него покосился.  
— Ты что, действительно Амир? Ну и развлечения у вас, магистр. Может и к лучшему, что я ничего не закончил.  
— Так как же?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Знал бы — давно бы заколдовал какую-нибудь человеческую женщину и жил бы с ней. Неважно. Я пошутил. Просто сложно поверить, что такой серьёзный колдун занимается… — я осекся и вдруг повернулся к нему. — Погоди-ка! Ты что, мне бы и вправду отсосал, если бы я не раскрыл твою маскировку?  
Он смутился, косо улыбаясь. Теперь уже он пытался сбежать из кресла.  
— Кто знает…  
Я положил ладонь на его пах и сжал сквозь ткань явно неравнодушный ко мне член. Оборотень смотрел на меня расширенными чуть мерцающими в темноте глазами — зеленые на солнце, они отливали красным как у животного в темноте. Я прижал его за плечо к сиденью и поцеловал.  
Боги, как же давно я этого не делал. Как давно я никого не целовал, и уж тем более ни с кем не трахался! Он ответил мне, но схватил мою руку, когда я потянулся к его ремню.  
— В свои плюсы, помимо генетики, я могу добавить еще и то, что я — идеальный кандидат для перепихнутся на пати. Мы с вами, господин оборотень, живем в разных мирах. Вы с друзьями уплывёте на вашей прелестной яхте, и мы больше никогда не увидимся, — я разжал его пальцы и расстегнул его брюки, высвобождая твердый, очень ровный член. — Поэтому надо ловить момент, пока мы живы, вместе и хотим.  
С этими словами я взял его член ртом, а затем, когда хозяин стал дёргаться и хватать губами воздух, развернул его, поставив раком возле стульев. На его смуглой коже были узорчатые татуировки, они полыхали зелено-желтым, как змеиная кожа, когда мои руки в перчатках прикасались к ним. Вероятно, защитные знаки, распознавшие во мне безопасное явление. Красиво.  
Он поначалу хотел было вывернуться, и я прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Если ты не настоящий Амир, будет очень смешно, если нас кто-то заметит. Тогда настоящий Амир сделает с тобой гораздо худшие вещи.  
— Тебе откуда знать, может, он мой любовник?  
Дырка у него была, к моему счастью, весьма расслабленной — не хватило бы меня на долгую прелюдию, да и терпения мне всегда не хватало. Я овладел им, и сам едва успел закусить губы, чтобы сдержать стон.  
Господи, как мне этого не хватало! Выебать кого-нибудь на вечеринке, без обязательств, без расставаний и встреч, просто вставить член в какого-нибудь аппетитного человечка!.. Очень надеюсь, что он после этого меня не прикончит. Я обнял мужчину за плечи и поцеловал в татуированную шею.  
— Ты очень красивый. У тебя чудесное тело, — я сжал рукой его член, и стал двигаться, придерживая его за бедра. От моего прикосновения линии на его спине полыхнули радугой, но опять же — позволили мне продолжать. — А если Амир твой любовник, то нам обоим пиздец.  
Он застонал и вздрогнул, и я раздраженно прошипел, чтобы он не дергался — в маленькой кабинке на крыше было и без того тесно.  
— Я не могу, — как-то жалобно и с обидой простонал случайный любовник, и я с раздражением зажал ему рот рукой, только через пару минут осознав, что это был своего рода комплимент моим действиям.  
Я почти не думал о нем. Веселый ни к чему не обязывающий трах на крыше чужой яхты был только для меня. Мне было все равно, в чье тело я вбиваюсь, пока это красивое, стройное и изящное тело. Я всегда был склонен к промискуитету, но долгая жизнь отшельником в маленьком городке заставила меня позабыть об этом.  
Амир дёргался и извивался в моих руках, так что мне пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы удержать его, когда я стал кончать. Рука на бедрах и рука на губах. Уже почти расслабленно двигаясь внутри него, я переместил ладонь на его член и он кончил от пары движений, обслюнявив и чуть не прокусив мою перчатку на руке, зажимавшей его рот.  
— О боги, как же я скучал по этому! — я натянул штаны и откинулся в кресле. — Я даже забыл, для чего нужны вечерники!  
Он поднялся с колен и взглянул на меня — все его тело блистало всполохами от татуировок.  
Я тоже поднялся и легонько поцеловал его в губы.  
— Спасибо тебе, оборотень. Кем бы ты ни был.  
Он отзеркалил мою улыбку, ответив на поцелуй, и надел рубашку. Заправил ее в штаны и застегнулся. Это словно вернуло ему официальность и важность.  
— Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать, что все, что здесь произошло, не подлежит огласке? Никогда никому ни при каких обстоятельствах. Кем бы ты ни был, маг.  
Я криво усмехнулся.  
— Расслабься. Все, что случается на пати, остается на пати. Предлагаю разными путями вернуться к народу, а то ликер уже закончился, а официанты досюда не доходят.  
— И слава богам, — отрезал он, ловко спрыгнув с пятого этажа прямо на первый. Я, блюдя приличия, стал неторопливо спускаться по лестницам с другой стороны яхты.  
В зале он сделал вид, что впервые здоровается со мной в тот вечер. Он был так пафосен и холоден, что это даже не вязалось с его предыдущим поведением в лавке, и потому я наклонился и тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
— У вас на бороде капли моего ликера, магистр.  
Его рука судорожно метнулась к подбородку — он раскусил мой блеф быстро, но недостаточно — теперь я точно знал, что трахнул именно того мага, что выдавал себя за ректора Камчатского в моем магазине утром. Он еще и перевёртыш, оказывается. С таким надо держать ухо востро. И все остальное тоже, хм.  
***

Часом ранее в защищённой рунами каюте в глубине яхты разговор пятерых мужчин и одной женщины шел на высоких тонах:  
— Это не может быть он! — Мика Михайлов, как всегда, звучал очень уверенно. — Господи, вы посмотрите на него, он больше похож на китайского торгаша, чем на Великого Мага!  
— Но его лицо… — робко, но в то же время настойчиво говорила Ансуз. — Я уверена, что он — второй человек из видения!  
— Ты уверена? Ты не смогла его коснуться! Какого черта, я же видел, ты ему приглянулась! — жестко произнёс Амир Кумор. — Я устал терять время с вашим ребячеством, Михайлов. И особенно ты, Крэй. Ты сказал, что он тебя ненавидит? Где? В каком месте, совершенно любезный и равнодушный к тебе парень!  
Сильвестр Крей поежился под взглядом зеленоглазого мага.  
— Я тоже удивился, — сказал он наконец. — Нет, серьезно, я полагал, Альфред сразу же всех нас пошлет. Это в его стиле. Я теперь, честно говоря, вообще не уверен, он ли это. Может, кто-то занял его место — настолько его поведение отличается от того Альфреда, которого я помню.  
— Прошло десять лет, — жестко произнес пятый господин, мужчина на вид лет пятидесяти, с седыми волосами и прямыми чертами лица. — Люди меняются, особенно, если мы их долго не видим. Почему у тебя не получился контакт, Ансуз?  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
— Как только он услышал, что я предсказательница, у него как шерсть на загривке дыбом встала. Аж перчатки надел. Сказал, что больше никогда не позволит к себе прикоснуться гадалке, мол, одного раза с него хватило.  
— Ах да, мать Альфреда была гадалкой. У них были не очень отношения, — вставил Сильвестр.  
— А раньше ты этого не мог сказать, великий маг? — процедил Амир. — Как нам теперь… Тебе ведь нужно прикоснуться к нему, чтобы точно знать, Ансуз?  
Гадалка кивнула.  
— К нему или к его волосам, или ногтю, словом, любому ДНК.  
— Ясно, — холодно кивнул Амир. — Ладно. Господа, лично я убежден, что перед нами — обычный неудачник, вроде Крэя, но без образования, но тем не менее в таких глобальных вещах нельзя полагаться только на здравый смысл. Необходимо как можно скорее проверить этого Майнштайна и убраться отсюда.  
— То есть вы не допускаете и мысли, что старый друг Сильвестра может быть нашим кандидатом? Или что в нем скрыто нечто, могущее нам помочь с раскрытием тайн потерянного мира? — поинтересовался седой старец.  
Амир Кумор раздражённо дернул плечом.  
— Я предпочитаю работать с фактами, господин Джузеппе. Может быть, моя должность Магистра Душ вводит вас в заблуждение, но всем магам следует уяснить — проявления наших душ — материальны. Они — факты. А вот наши ожидания от душ других — вот это самые что ни на есть настоящие иллюзии. Вы провозгласили Сильвестра Крэя Великим Магом. Да что там «вы»! Лишь мое слово избавило Верховную Диаспору от необходимости признавать свою неправоту — а ведь они все тоже были так уверены, так уверены! И что? Прошло столько лет, столько лет возни с этим… — Амир с презрением покосился на Сильвестра Крэя. — И ничего? История большого пуффа! Nada! А все потому, что мы вложили в нерасшифрованное толком видение свои ожидания. Ожидания — чушь. Ожиданий не существует. Существуют факты. А факты пока упорно доказывают нам, что Крэй едва тянет на обычного мага, не то что на Великого!  
— Еще одно слово и я вызову вас на дуэль, Кумор, — спокойно и тихо произнес Сильвестр.  
— И я буду вынужден отказаться, мой дорогой, — издевательски пропел Амир. — Потому что когда я тебя убью, Верховная Диаспора казнит меня как изменника! Пока мы не нашли Великого Мага, ни одна сопливая волосюлька с твой головы не упадет, майн либен, — Амир усмехнулся, глядя на побледневшего от ярости Крэя.— Зато потом… потом, мой дорогой, сколько угодно. Как только мы найдём Великого Мага, я тебе сам напомню. Если не струсишь, конечно.  
— Господин Амир, пожалуйста, — старец Джузеппе властно поднял руку. — Мы здесь стремимся к одной цели.  
— Но очень разными способами! — отрезал Амир.  
***

Ночью, когда все уже разошлись, Амир Кумор без стука вошел в каюту Ансуз Дашинимаевой. Девушка подбежала к нему и бросилась на шею.  
— Я так скучала! Сегодня тебя почти не было видно на вечеринке!  
— Не без причины, — Амир поцеловал девушку, а затем отстранил, ее держа за плечи. — То, что я тебе скажу, очень важно. — Он достал из кармана пластиковый пакет, где тонкой змейкой свилась длинная прядь светлых волос.  
— Неужели это? — глаза прорицательницы расширились — Ты достал его? Но как?..  
— Тише. Ты сделаешь это сейчас. Но о результатах — каковы бы они ни были — мы скажем позже.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что так необходимо, — Амир обнял девушку. — Пожалуйста, дорогая, верь мне.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Но ты сейчас будешь со мной?  
— Разумеется.  
Волшебник нанес на стены и двери каюты дополнительные защитные руны, освежил заклятия на круг, разделил прядь волос Альфреда Майнштайн на две равные части и положил одну на небольшой алтарь в центре круга, а вторую спрятал в карман.  
Предсказательница вошла в круг, и вначале долго стояла молча, медитируя, затем взяла в руки прядь, села на пол, напевая древние песни, пробуждающие не токи мира этого —взывающие к таинственным и дремучим токам миров сокрытых, миров позабытых и миров, чье существование было отнято.  
«Сквозь время и пространство, сквозь материю и огонь вселенной, ответ на вопрос может быть лишь один — это ли — Великий Маг? Это ли прядь волос того, в ком скрыта сила уничтожать и созидать миры? Это ли прядь человека, ответственного за смерть нашего мира — в двух шагах от тени, в четырех вздохах от счастья?»  
Амир наблюдал за гадалкой. Он с самого начала соблазнил девушку, чтобы полностью контролировать процесс. Если и впрямь в мире существует человек, который изобрел законы, о которых она и Крэй говорили в своих видениях… Если и правда такой человек существует, то стоит потратить жизнь на его поиски. Впрочем, Амир планировал уложиться пораньше.  
Вообще он больше склонялся к своему полу, чем к противоположному — может именно потому в видении Ансуз, которое давно записано и просмотрено сотни раз всеми посвященными — только он заметил удивительную нежность, сквозившую в движениях Сильвестра Крэя.  
Считалось, что смерть друга Альфреда Майнштайна по его вине заставила Крэя впасть в такое отчаяние, что он решил обернуть время вспять, чтобы они оба смогли жить в новом мире. Виденье абсолютно точно показывало, что именно Крэй сотворил адское, уничтожившее Вселенную заклинание.  
Но вот Крей новой Вселенной ну никак не тянул на великого мага. То есть он был очень талантлив, хоть Амир на людях это и отрицал, но совершенно не тянул на разрушителя миров. Неужели в новой вселенной можно так измениться?  
И тогда они приняли решение — найти второго участника той драмы. Амир убедил Диаспору в этом, приказ был отдан, процесс запущен. Во-первых, ему нужно было узнать, каков по характеру второй участник их прошлой драмы. Ему хотелось встретиться с человеком, из-за которого был уничтожен мир.  
А во-вторых Амир полагал, что вероятно эти двое в предыдущей Вселенной были больше, чем друзьями. Не уничтожают из-за гибели друга весь мир!  
Именно поэтому он превратился в Крэя, чтобы соблазнить Альфреда — посмотреть на его реакцию. И вот удивительно — тот совершенно не рвался в объятия своего бывшего лучшего друга. Еще удивительнее — он мигом распознал подмену.  
Однако оказалось весьма приятным сюрпризом, что в целом парень не чужд подобным развлечениям. Еще как не чужд.  
Хорошо, что они больше никогда не встретятся.  
Но и хорошо, что тогда на крыше они встретились.  
Господину Амиру со своих высокопоставленных чинов иногда действительно не хватало чего-то такого — ни к чему не обязывающего траха с парнем из другого мира. Конечно, если что, он скажет, что сделал это ради общего блага. Но для своего собственного — в значительно большей степени.  
Не может он, как предположили в своих размышлениях Джузеппе и Ансуз, быть великим магом. Ну разве великий маг будет продавать дешевые амулеты где-то в центре великого ниоткуда?.. Конечно нет.  
Маленькие белые змейки-авроры закружились вкруг Ансуз, ее глаза полыхнули, а потом она отдернула руку от алтаря, словно обожглась, вскрикнула и отпрыгнула прочь, отшвырнув от себя прядь волос, которая моментально сгорела.  
Амир мгновенно разорвал круг — не хватало еще угробить ключевую провидицу ради тайного дела!  
— Что случилось? Что случилось, милая? — он обнял дрожащую девушку и понял, что она плачет, зажмурив глаза. Слезы стекали из сморщенных век, она вся побледнела и казалось, была страшно напугана. — Что ты видела?!  
Она покачала головой так и не открывая глаз.  
— Так больно…  
— Где, где тебе больно? — Амир просветил было ее на повреждения, но ничего не нашел.  
Ансуз прижала руку к груди.  
— Ему так было больно…  
— Кому — ему? — Убедившись, что физически девушка в порядке, волшебник как следует встряхнул ее за плечи, приводя в чувство. — Что ты видела?!  
Она подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
— Ты был прав. Вы были правы. Альфред Майнштайн — Великий Маг. Это он уничтожил предыдущий мир.  
— Ты уверена?! — яростно спросил Амир.  
Ансуз закивала.  
— Да. Это он. Я не знаю, как, и я не знаю почему, но эти волосы, это тело — оно хранит память о духе, в чьих воспоминаниях записано, как он уничтожает мир, потому что ему очень больно жить в нем.  
— Но почему тогда в видении это сделал Сильвестр Крэй?! — рявкнул маг. — Почему?!  
— Я не знаю! Потому что так это выглядело! — воскликнула она. — Но в чем я уверена точно, так это в том, что обладатель этой пряди волос — Великий Маг!  
Амир Кумор замер.  
Вот незадачка-то.  
Этим вечером он поимел интрижку с самым важным человеком столетия, да еще и угрожал ему последствиями разглашения гостайны.  
Неловко-то как.


	6. Ветер перемен

В середине ночи — ближе к утру — я проснулся и осознал, что ветер переменился. Теперь он легонько задувал с моря, и я вышел на крышу дома и немного помог ему зазывательно-штормовой песней. Шторм выносит к побережью много разных редких камней, ракушек, и всего прочего, а это значит — мы с Лайсой будем копаться в мусоре через день или два, ну, а пока шторм бушует, мы сможем купаться в волнах и наслаждаться стихией.  
Ну про «мы» это я наврал, мой союзник, к моему стыду, совершенно не умеет плавать. Лайса не тонет, это да. Но плавать она тоже не может, соответственно, шторм для нее скорее опасен. Поэтому она будет сидеть на берегу и бухать, а я буду бухать и плескаться в волнах.  
Стоило открыть лавку, как жизнь стала все лучше и лучше. Вначале вечерника, потом славный трах на яхте со вполне симпатичным оборотнем, а теперь еще и шторм надвигается. И что самое главное — я успел утырить две бутылки золотого ликера.  
Это мое лучшее достижение. Ну и трах с этим оборотнем, конечно. Это мы удачно встретились и как же чудесно, что они уедут.  
Я вдруг задумался: как бы не переборщить со штормом, а то того и гляди останутся, и тогда придется смотреть всем в глаза после пьянки. Это как-то особенно неловко, учитывая высокий социальный статус моих приятелей. Интересно, какой максимальный балл для выхода в море у этой яхты?  
Впрочем, она заколдована наверняка покруче, чем моя лодка, — и цунами рассечет.  
Так я думал, а вот организм говорил мне о том, что еще одна встреча с оборотнем мне бы не повредила. Так, чуть-чуть, ненадолго, еще разок его трахнуть. И выяснить, нафига… Хотя не надо ничего выяснять, просто трахнуть.  
Господи, прошли годы с тех пор, как я кого-то трахал!  
Да и про Великого Мага пьяные ублюдки мне так и не объяснили…  
Возможно, стоит обратиться к общему информационному фонду, в просторечии — магический интернет, который почти не отличается от человеческого — разве что размерами и количеством пользователей. Впрочем, с нашей любовью к придумыванию себе личностей и псевдонимов, возможно, вскоре наш интернет по количеству и сравняется с человеческим.  
Я открыл общедоступные данные и прихуел.  
В том плане, что, таки да, мой бывший лучший друг Сильвестр Крэй и вправду признан несколькими Диаспорами и многими научным сообществами как Великий Маг.  
Правда, все-таки, ни одна страна не признала его статус официально — но уже тот факт, что не опровергла, говорит о многом.  
Я был изумлен: ни в одном источнике толком не говорилось, почему Крэй — Великий Маг, но тем не менее — какие-то нашумевшие встречи, исследования времени-пространства, что-то с иными мирами…  
Херь господня, подумать только, как он стал без меня развлекаться!  
Мне даже немного стало обидно, что я такой маленький жалкий и несчастный волшебник. Торгаш, правильно этот мигрант думал, я читал в его глазах презрение и знал, что полностью заслужил его. Потому что все так и есть. Я — жалкое существо, растратившее свою силу в никуда, едва не помершее, не способное выдержать груза прошлого и даже затершее свою память чтобы с ним справиться — хотя, казалось бы, ничего уж такого особенно трагичного со мной не случилось.  
Словом, скверные мысли позволили мне заснуть только к утру, когда уже начали петь петухи, орать коты, а Кысь оттоптал мне все бока, потому что Лайса уже встала и пошла открывать лавку. И мне казалось, что только-только я заснул, как она бесцеремонно дернула меня за ногу.  
— Просыпайся. К тебе какой-то черт пришел.  
— Пусть идет нахуй.  
— Он говорит, это зависит от тебя.  
Я попытался проснуться.  
— Черт черноволосый, странный типаж лица, дурацкая выбритая бородёнка и зелёные глаза?  
— Эээ. Давно ты так не промахивался. Черт блондинчик, очень милый и няшный, я б дала, так что просыпайся!  
Чтобы не лишиться ступни, мне пришлось все-таки встать, надеть халат и выползти к заднему крыльцу, куда Лайса отвела посетителя.  
— Прстите, мы знакомы?.. — Я уставился на парня, которого — я мог поклясться — видел в первый раз.  
— Немного. — Он подошёл ближе, и я отстранился. — Я тебя разбудил? Извини.  
— Извинениями телу не поможешь. Кто вы такой и не подходите ближе, я после сна заразный.  
Он взял мою руку — вежливо, показушно, потому что я был, естественно, без перчаток.  
— Ты не помнишь?  
Я замер от догадки и притянул парня к себе. И он это позволил мне…  
— Господин магистр Душ Амир?  
Он хмыкнул.  
— Ты ждал кого-то другого?  
«Я вообще тебя не ждал. Но буду рад, если позволишь себя завалить тебя сейчас».  
Он позволил, и я впервые усмехался, глядя, как на этот раз Лайса неодобрительно косится в мою сторону, когда мы вдвоем проходим по коридору. Обычно это я возмущался, что союзнику не должно трахаться с людьми и вообще не сметь веселиться в моем присутствии, когда у меня депрессия.  
Как будто это помогало!  
— Ты можешь прекратить это лицо? — я хмыкнул, раздевая волшебника. — Я чувствую себя педофилом. Мог бы выбрать для маскировки что-то постарше и посолиднее. Здесь не видно, можешь возвращать свою рожу.  
Он косо ухмыльнулся.  
— Я перевёртыш. Ты можешь попросить меня принять абсолютно любой облик.  
— Я и прошу. Прими свой вчерашний. Только не тот, который Сильвестр, пожалуйста.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— Почему? Ты не находишь Великого Мага симпатичным?  
Я пожал плечами, содрав с него шаровары. Теперь можно приступать к основному действу. Я развёл его ноги в стороны.  
— Нахожу. Но в моем случае, я знал этого мага, когда наши члены были размером с мизинец. Как-то странно было бы испытывать к нему влечение.  
Он усмехнулся вновь, и его лицо стало прежним — хищным, полуазиатским полуевропейским, со смуглой кожей и зелеными глазами.  
— Почему бы и нет? Ведь вы, считай, заново познакомились. Как чужие друг другу люди.  
Я сунул в него пальцы, и он заткнулся, задохнувшись.  
— Слишком чужие. Я тебе сейчас рот завяжу, если ты пришел говорить со мной о моем прошлом.  
— Все, понял, заткнулся, — он шутливо приподнял руки, а затем начал снимать перчатки.  
— Можно?..  
Я покачал головой и сам тоже взял пару.  
— Извини. Нельзя. Сам забыл. Мы недостаточно долго друг друга знаем, чтобы доверять друг другу настолько.  
— Люди обычно говорят это про презерватив.  
— Потому что люди не умеют лечить половые болезни. А маги не умеют лечить смерть, которая вполне возможно последует за прямым прикосновением.  
— Ты слишком осторожен. — Он дернулся и вздохнул, когда я стал двигаться в нем пальцами. — Я могу тебя убить и в перчатках.  
— Окей, если мы случайно встретимся в третий раз, мы будем без перчаток, — фыркнул я и вошел в него, и трахал его, утреннее и горячо, быстро, без остановок, я совсем забыл, как это здорово бывает — трахнуть кого-то с утра.  
Я забыл так много прикольных вещей.  
Но с ними я забыл и много печальных.  
Поэтому лучше не вспоминать ничего — пусть новые воспоминания формируются на основе нового опыта.  
***

— Я с самого начала думала, что это странно, — медленно говорила Ансуз, которой было жутко не по себе от колючих взглядов магов. — Странно, что в том видении не было чувств. Я имею в виду, что… предсказатели, такие как я, мы обычно не только видим будущее, но и эмоции человека. Я думала, каким же монстром надо быть, чтобы уничтожить мир, ничего не почувствовав при этом, — она с усилием сдержала подступившие слезы. — А теперь я поняла чувства и это… это ужасно больно! Я не хочу чувствовать это вновь!  
Сильвестр Крэй нахмурился.  
— Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что видение изменилось, и теперь Майнштайн — Великий Маг?  
Предсказательница покачала головой.  
— Нет. Видение осталось прежним. Ты уничтожил мир. Но чувствовал, что его уничтожает, и владел силой — он.  
— Я не понимаю, как это может быть! — воскликнул Джузеппе.  
— Я тоже! — добавил Крэй.  
Мика задумчиво почесал бороду.  
— Стыдно признать, но и я не понимаю.  
Амир Кумор побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, не желая признаваться и в собственном непонимании.  
— Господа, давайте снова рассмотрим факты.  
Семь лет назад на свадьбе Сильвестра Крэй госпожа Ансуз делает предсказание Сильвестру Крэю. Поскольку в заклинание вмешивается Мика Михайлов, оно срабатывает чересчур мощно. Испугавшись последствий, Ансуз решает увидеть прошлое вместо будущего, чтобы не испугать жениха, и меняет вектор. Добавочная энергия нашего шутника гонит ее в прошлое, и возвращает в тот момент, который мы сейчас называем «точкой преломления».  
После этого Ансуз внезапно видит так называемую «альтернативную реальность», полностью несоответствующую прошлому семнадцатилетнего подростка — сцену посреди пустыни, с которой мы все знакомы даже слишком хорошо.  
Сила ее собственного потрясения в сочетании с силой Мики оказывается так велика, что увиденное Ансуз видят все присутствующие, чье число известно, учтено и не имеет значения.  
В видении отчетливо показано, что Сильвестр Крэй, держа на руках своего израненного друга, берет непонятно как и откуда немыслимое количество энергии и уничтожает мир, вернувшись в прошлое.  
Впоследствии выяснилось, что в нашей, текущей реальности это событие происходило — относительно — в тот момент, когда подросток Крэй прекратил общение с Альфредом Майнштайном.  
После дальнейших исследований «памяти души» Крэя мы узнали, что в том параллельном мире существовали потрясающие по силе заклинания, одно из которых обеспечивало магам питание от иных источников энергии, чем люди, а второе, если мы правильно интерпретировали, позволяло сохранять энергию стихий, а затем пользоваться ей в другом месте и времени. Мысли об этих заклинаниях очень радовали прошлого Крэя, и потому хорошо сохранились в его памяти души, однако ни принципа действия, ни больших подробностей извлечь не удалось.  
Из этого первые очевидцы сделали вывод, что Крэй не только Великий Маг, но и автор этих заклинаний. Увы, повторить свой прошлый — или альтернативный — успех наш маг не смог.  
Теперь же, господа, мы смотрим на ту же картинку, вот только наша предсказательница от нее льет горючие слезы и утверждает, что нашему уничтожителю миров было «очень больно жить». Пожалуйста, взгляните внимательно — по мне так Майнштайн в видении либо без сознания, либо и вовсе отбросил копыта, но, тем не менее, память его души говорит нам о том, что «ему было больно жить»…  
— Боль и ярость, — вдруг вставила Ансуз. Все обернулись к ней. Она пожала плечами. — Он был в большом горе, но и в большой ярости, когда делал это. Очень много очень сильных и страшных эмоций, это все, что я смогла понять.  
— Что ж, получается, в прошлом наш торгаш был магом Пространства и Времени? — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — Какая деградация!..  
— Точно! — вдруг заорал Мика Михайлов. — Я понял, в чем дело!  
Все уставились на него.  
— Это заклинание! Крэй — магистр Пространства и Времени, вот мы и решили, что это он сделал коллапс! Но если Ансуз только от Майнштайна начала чувствовать реальные эмоции уничтожителя миров… Он мог сделать обмен тел!  
— Но зачем? Он же великий маг!  
Амир задумался.  
— Может, не настолько великий… Мика, Сильвестр, господин Джузеппе… вы все люди очень разных специализаций. Скажите мне, пожелай вы, Мика, к примеру, заглянуть в завтрашний день, вы бы справились?  
— Разумеется!  
— А в прошлый четверг?  
Михайлов пожал плечами.  
— Ну, это возможно… Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, Кумор.  
— А как насчет первой среды июля будущего года? Если вам очень надо?  
— Проще пригласить Випа… — пробормотал Мика и осекся. — Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?!  
Амир кивнул.  
— А для всех остальных?.. — насмешливо поинтересовался Джузеппе.  
— Майнштайн поменялся телами с Крэйем! — выпалил Мика. — Потому что он был магистром Времени и Пространства, и в его теле было проще сделать великую магию времени и пространства! Вот почему от Крэя Ансуз не смогла получить эмоций, а от Майнштайна получила! Все так и было!  
— Что-то вы слишком разошлись, Мика, — холодно произнес Сильвестр Крэй. — Это не более чем предположение. И в первую очередь предположение о том, что в своей прошлой жизни я тоже был магистром Времени и Пространства.  
— Сильвестр прав, мы не знаем наверняка.  
— Но это объясняет, по крайней мере, почему мы не добились великой магии от Крэя, — ухмыльнулся Амир. — Давайте я поговорю с Майнштайном. Выведаю у него, что он помнит, а что нет.  
***

— А теперь пошли, — мой татуированный любовник вскочил и обернулся ко мне уже новым лицом весьма симпатичной блондинки. Отметив мое удивление, ехидно спросил: — Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя видели в компании парня?  
— Я вообще… — я растерялся. — Куда — пошли? Разве вам не пора отбрасывать концы или отдавать якорь?..  
— Кому? — усмехнулся он, принимая облик давешнего блондина. — Да и концы нам самим пригодятся. Словом, мы задержимся здесь. А уж надолго или нет — время покажет.  
И мы пошли, как самые настоящие туристы, к морю. Только надувного матраса не хватало. Я хмурился и изо всех сил пытался понять, то ли почтенный магистр впал в детство, то ли ему от меня что-то нужно, но я никак не мог представить себе, что именно может понадобиться ректору Камчатского Университета от мистера Незакончившего-третий-курс. Но он завел разговор совсем о других вещах.  
— Скажи-ка…  
Я обернулся и с трудом подавил вопль удивления — рядом со мной уже шла весьма приятная брюнетка, чем-то похожая на Лайсу в юности.  
— Предупреждать надо!  
— Не занудствуй. Я задерживаюсь здесь по приказу свыше, у меня нет никаких дел, поэтому я решил немного отдохнуть. Может, мы и произвели на тебя впечатление пафосных ублюдков, коими, собственно, мы и являемся, но поверь, даже таким, как мы, иногда хочется подурачиться, — он произнес это быстро, фактически на одном дыхании, как будто разъяснял приказ новичку, заранее зная, что тот все равно не способен уловить суть объяснений. — Мне показалось, что ты не против свежей крови.  
Я вздрогнул. «Свежая кровь» — именно так я раньше, еще до обрезания памяти, звал новых людей. Я вообще-то люблю общаться. Просто недолго. Когда жизнь становилась скучноватой и однообразной, я говорил Лайсе, что мне хочется «свежей крови». Проклятье. Чувствую себя отвратительно беззащитным рядом с этим монстром, выглядящим как юная модель.  
— Я против того, чтобы ты лез в мою голову.  
Амир посмотрел на меня с удивлением.  
— И не собирался. Я что-то сказал, что ты так подумал?.. Свежая кровь?.. Так у тебя нет копирайта на выражение.  
— Как знаешь, — я раздраженно пожал плечами. Я действительно не почувствовал никакого воздействия, но на то он и магистр Анимы и Энигмы. Наверняка они могут это делать так, что подопытный вообще ничего не ощутит.  
— Хочу спросить про твоего союзника. У нее какая-то очень странная аура, меня заинтересовал феномен.  
— Лайса — богиня, — я скривился, осознавая пафос своих слов, но это была правда. — Она не всегда была ей, но с недавних пор начала превращаться. Поэтому в моем саду и доме бывает так много людей.  
Амир вскинул брови.  
— Так это ее гарем, а не твой?  
Я слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ее. Они не совсем гарем. Лайса всегда была очень общительной… — я закусил губу, поняв, что сболтнул лишнее. Всем известно, что яркие качества союзников являются балансом мага. Если союзник общителен, маг скорее всего нелюдим. Тонко, магистр, тонко… расспрашивать не обо мне, а о моем союзнике. Впрочем, ладно. Эта информация, равно как и почти вся информация обо мне, не является тайной. — Общительной и не особенно разборчивой. Скажем так, она в каждом человеке может найти повод с ним пообщаться…  
— Тогда как ты в каждом находишь повод этого не делать, — усмехнулся магистр. — Поверь мне, Альфред, я ничего не выведываю у тебя. Я просто не встречал союзника-богиню и мне интересно, как вы дошли до такой жизни.  
Я улыбнулся, в глубине души чувствуя облегчение. Научный интерес. Это я понимаю прекрасно. Сам порой пугал магов подобным интересом к какому-то явлению в их жизни.  
— Словом, вначале Лайса выглядела примерно как ты сейчас, и ее было не отличить от обычной девчонки.  
— Девчонки?  
— Я призвал ее, когда мне было четырнадцать.  
Он заглянул мне в глаза, проверяя.  
— Вот это да!  
Я понимающе усмехнулся.  
— Я не вру. Мне нет смысла врать магистру Душ, и ты на такое количество уровней круче меня, что только если я совру, что я — Великий Маг, это сможет затмить твои достижения. — Он ничего не ответил на это, и я продолжил: — А затем в какой-то момент все стало ухудшаться, то есть не все, а я сам. Мой бедный союзник растолстел и расплылся, и начал искать утешения моей слабости в компании людей и наркотиков. Я серьезно тебе говорю, Лайса в какой-то момент стала такой жирной, что с трудом влезала в дверь чтобы выйти гулять — но при этом вокруг нее по-прежнему толпились долбанутые люди. Затем она вообще слегка поехала крышей, а они устремились за ней. Стали бухать на кладбищах, устраивать дебоши и считать, что раз Лайсе это сходит с рук, то тут не обходится без чертовщины. Сходило-то ей с рук все понятно почему: последнее, что мне надо, так это чтобы толпа крестьян с вилами пошла громить мой дом, поэтому периодически приходилось подчищать людишкам память. Ну в общем мало-помалу ее друзья стали считать ее воплощением индийской богини Матанги, поскольку помешанным на эзотерике наркоманам многого не надо, чтобы поверить в какую-нибудь фигню. Местные, разумеется, стали проявлять интерес, что это за колда шарится по ночам в горах; кое-кто решил, что неплохо бы и присоединиться. — Я вздохнул. — Плюс, мой союзник любит человеческий интернет и теперь, как потеплеет вода, к нам наезжают ее последователи из других городов. Привозят бухло, еду, наркоту, разбивают в саду палатки и после месяца пьянства и оргий уезжают обратно. Вот такая вот история. Сейчас, конечно, к Лайсе понемногу возвращается разум, но мне кажется, что быть безумной ей слишком понравилось и она старательно противится выздоровлению.  
Амир пожал плечами.  
— Союзник — это сила. Не путай его с магами и людьми. Союзник отражает лишь то, что происходит с тобой.  
— Лайса — личность! — раздраженно воскликнул я. Я могу говорить о ней что угодно, но не какой-то там другой маг.  
— Личность, — спокойно согласился Амир. — Но не человек и не маг. Природа союзников совершенно иная. Все, что с ней происходит — твоя ответственность. Скажи, а что ты чувствовал, когда она, по твоим словам, сошла с ума?  
— Колоссальное стремление к порядку, — я усмехнулся, вспомнив, как я испытывал почти физическое неудобство при виде криво висящей картины или устроенного Лайсой бардака в доме. — Сейчас это почти прошло.  
Мы дошли до набережной и сели позавтракать в кафе.  
— Удивительно, что здесь немного народу.  
Амир, разумеется, говорил о магах, а не о толпах туристов. Я ответил, что большинство попросту живет в горах и не ходит к этим пляжам, да и в целом ежедневные купания привлекают только туристов.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я о магическом фоне в целом. Здесь вокруг на много километров нет сильных магов.  
— Ты и такие вещи чувствуешь? У тебя целая яхта сильных магов!  
— То было вчера! — отмахнулся он. — Они уже все ушли. Слушай, я вот хотел спросить — а давно вообще твой союзник — богиня?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Около года, наверное. Что, это действительно так странно?  
Он лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Я к тому, что твоя сила в тот момент должна была как-то увеличиться. И да, это весьма необычно. Но с другой стороны, я мало интересовался союзниками, поэтому, возможно, я преувеличиваю важность данного феномена.  
Я внезапно притянул его за руку и поцеловал. Не знаю, было что-то безумно приятное в возможности поговорить с человеком, который понимает все твои слова — возможно даже лучше, чем ты сам. Я действительно давно не говорил с себе подобными.  
Амир прав. Должен был быть триггер… я напряг память, но не смог ничего такого вспомнить. Лайса становилась богиней постепенно, тогда как я в то время бесцельно бродил по городу и горам и пел свою песню, лишь бы выжить. Может, именно мое желание выжить… мое решение — выжить?.. Но не было никакого решения — по крайней мере тогда. Мне кажется, я просто не видел смысла умирать. Или боялся. Мне и до обрезания памяти не так уж хорошо давалось понимание собственных эмоций.  
— Честно говоря, не могу припомнить, — я развел руками. — Я все больше склоняюсь к забывчивости, чем к точности.  
«Забывчивость» и «Точность» — это что-то вроде образов жизни, практикующихся магами в большей или меньшей степени. Забывчивость означает сознательное стирание части своих воспоминаний по причине их ненужности. Забывчивость дает силу веселья и беззаботности. Точность же заключается в детальном запоминании всего происходящего и использовании потом этих знаний для своих дальнейших действий. Точность дает силу верных расчетов и чёткого плана действий. Забывчивость может сослужить скверную службу, так как приводит к повторению ошибок; точность же убивает мага чрезмерным количеством негативного опыта.  
Поняв, что моя Точность убивает меня, я выбрал Забывчивость. При том сделал это радикально, чтоб наверняка. Но об этом господину Амиру знать не следует.  
— А как отреагировал твой второй союзник? Не потому ли он превратился в кота?  
Я нахмурился, не поняв вопроса.  
— Какой второй союзник?  
— Рыжий непослушный жирный котяра на стойке, — ответил Амир удивлённо. — Хочешь сказать что он — не твой союзник?..  
Я закусил губу. Он издевается?.. Кысь — союзник?.. Союзник жил в моем доме почти год, а я и не заметил, что он — союзник?!.. Ох, пора на свалку!..  
— Эээ… да, знаешь, он как-то прибился сам. — Я развел руками. — Честно говоря, он не изъявлял желания стать моим союзником, никогда не менял облик и, право слово, я вовсе забыл об его истинной природе….  
Кажется, он мне поверил. Но затем снова пытливо взглянул яркими зеленым глазами.  
— И когда, говоришь, к тебе пришел кот?.. я к тому, что это ведь проявление твоей силы — если с тобой захотел жить свободный союзник.  
Я улыбнулся ему.  
— Оставьте, господин магистр. Не пытайтесь найти во мне какие-то хорошие качества. Я тот, кто я есть. Малограмотный слабый волшебник, с трудом осознающий смысл своего существования. Даже мой союзник интереснее меня.  
Он наклонился ко мне и глянул яростно и насмешливо.  
— О, думаю, я, магистр Анимы и Энигмы, не приму в расчет мнение малограмотного волшебника, — его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Именно потому что он малограмотный. А еще — слегка спятивший, — он улыбнулся еще кровожаднее. — Но ничего. Так даже интереснее. Я люблю тайны, знаешь ли, Альфред Майнштайн.  
— А я — нет, — отрезал я, слегка поддев его под острый подбородок, ибо нефиг. Он не обиделся, напротив — выпрямился и лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
— Я и не предлагаю тебе никаких тайн. Я заинтересовался не твоим союзником — меня очень заинтересовала реакция Сильвестра Крэя на него. Ты, должно быть, и не заметил?  
Мы покинули кафе и устроились на пляже — на скрытом и безлюдном пляже, который находился как раз между двумя туристическими, но люди, разумеется, не могли видеть его. Я вынужден был признать, что и вовсе не помнил, чтобы Крэй реагировал на Кыся, но с радостью ухватился за тему Великого Мага. Я заявил, что никак не могу поверить в то, что Крэй — Великий Маг и хотел бы узнать, что же он такого сделал великого, но тут господин магистр принял серьезный вид и заявил что это тайны Диаспор, которые разглашать он не вправе.  
— Я могу лишь сказать две вещи: пока Крэй не совершил ничего, достойного своего звания — это раз. И второе — тем не менее, он является признанным Великим Магом Русской, Североамериканской и Австралийской Диаспорами.  
Я фыркнул.  
— Я бы предпочел признание Южноамериканской, Океании и Африки. Их слова как-то повесомее Австралии и Северной Америки.  
Он спокойно кивнул.  
— Я мог бы рассказать тебе больше, если бы ты позволил мне пообщаться с твоим союзником. И со вторым тоже. Мне ужасно интересно, какое отношение он имеет к Крэю.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Извини, но нет. Я и так после твоих вопросов чувствую себя лабораторной крысой, подготавливаемой для препарирования. Что до кота — Силю всегда нравились животные, вот и все. Коты — особенно. Полагаю, он просто восхитился размерами.  
Амир с презрением посмотрел на меня.  
— Альфред, из всех присутствующих в твоём магазине в тот день только ты не осознавал, что на твоей стойке лежит союзник. Даже не представляю, насколько надо быть слабым магом, чтобы это не почувствовать. Разумеется, Крэй понимал, что перед ним не кот, а союзник.  
Я покраснел. Да. Давненько меня никто не оскорблял. Да еще и так неожиданно.  
— Не думал, что ваше эго, магистр, все еще нуждается в самоутверждении. Я ведь не тычу вас носом в тот факт, что вы — блядь, неспособная к построению взаимоотношений с равными вам по статусу и могуществу волшебниками.  
На его лице ни дрогнул ни мускул. Он продолжал смотреть на меня изучающе, как на ту самую лабораторную крысу, вдруг решившую заговорить по-французски.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно у тебя девять жизней, торгаш.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто великого магистра Анимы и Энигмы задевают слова торгаша.  
Он медленно приподнял на пару сантиметров черную бровь. Я и не уловил, в какой момент он принял свой привычный для меня облик. Я мысленно ожидал, что он меня прикончит или сделает что-то, и вяло отметил, что не чувствую по этому поводу ничего особенного. Ох, черт. Я настолько плох. Он ведь совершенно прав — я слабый, хотя не настолько слабый, но я просто еще и не слишком внимательный. Но да, не замечать у себя под носом союзника — это как-то слишком даже для меня.  
— Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь дрался с Крэйем?  
Я опешил. Меньше всего я ожидал такого вопроса. Поэтому ответил честно.  
— Никогда.  
— Что, совсем ни разу?  
— Ни разу. А что? — я совершенно растерялся, его вопросы и реакции ставили меня в тупик, и я понимал лишь то, что меня препарируют — но почему и с какой целью — не мог даже представить.  
Амир пожал плечами.  
— Просто очень странно. Крэй сказал, что вы — друзья детства. Мальчишки всегда дерутся, я по себе помню. Неужели ни разу? Может, ты плохо помнишь?..  
Но это я помнил нормально.  
— Да вот как-то так получалось. Мы, конечно, иногда ссорились. Но я честно даже припомнить не могу, даже намерения не было. К тому же я всегда боялся его ударить.  
— Боялся? То есть он уже тогда был сильнее?..  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Наверное, я тебя сейчас сильно удивлю, магистр, но наоборот. В детстве я был сильнее. Настолько, что боялся его ударить, чтобы не поранить. Впрочем, у меня просто не было недостатка в сильных противниках. Я не могу вспомнить, чтобы мне даже в голову пришло ударить Силя, хоть магией, хоть чем.  
Он с интересом смотрел на меня, в его глазах не осталось ни капли угрозы или холодности. Впрочем, это еще ничего не значило.  
— Что? Он рассказывал это как-то иначе?  
— Нет. Он вообще о тебе мало рассказывал. Но с его слов я понял, что вы расстались в плохих отношениях. Он сказал, что не ожидал от тебя столь теплого приема.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Это было очень давно. Мы были подростками. Просто сильно изменились и приняли решение расстаться с миром.  
— Расстаться с миром? Вы что, встречались?..  
Я отмахнулся.  
— Совсем спятил? Нет, я просто так выразился. В общем, я довольно резкий человек. Был, по крайней мере. Когда я понял, что от нашей дружбы скоро ничего не останется, просто позвал его и сказал, что мы больше не будем общаться. Он постепенно тоже признал, что мы слишком изменились. И вот и все.  
— Вот и все? — насмешливо передразнил Амир. — Я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то с таким пафосом завершал дружбу. Обычно люди просто перестают общаться, без официального объявления.  
— Это-то меня и бесит в людях! — резко отозвался я. — Что они вечно оставляют какие-то необрубленные концы и черт знает, что с ними делать! Я не желаю иметь с такими ничего общего. Это моя жизнь, и я поступал так, как считаю нужным. Если тебе кажется это странным — это твои проблемы.  
— Успокойся, — Амир раздраженно нахмурился. — Я просто хотел понять, почему Крэй считал тебя чуть ли не врагом. Теперь понимаю. После такого объявления я бы тоже считал.  
— Ерунда, — отозвался я. — Если бы я сказал ему, что мы враги, я бы предпринял попытки его уничтожить.  
— Это только твоя точка зрения. Для нормальных людей подобное поведение странно.  
— А чего это ты так прицепился до Крэя? Тебе он что, нравится? — злобно отозвался я. Честно говоря, я и сам не понял, с чего я так разозлился. — Не зря ты им прикидывался!  
— Довольно! — яростно рявкнул магистр. — Не нервничай так. Да, я интересуюсь Крэйэм, но никак не в сексуальных целях. Я пытаюсь понять, что он за птица. Это очень важно. Поэтому я и расспрашиваю тебя. Вы были друзьями когда-то, а сейчас тебе явно все равно — нельзя упускать такой шанс!  
Я кивнул.  
— Ладно. Извини. Сам не знаю, наверное, просто нервничаю рядом с тобой. Почему так важно знать о детстве Силя? Разве ты сам его не можешь спросить?  
— Да уже сто раз спрашивали! Одно дело, что человек говорит о себе, и совсем другое — что говорит его друг, пусть и бывший. Что до важности… — он замялся. — Ты должен будешь сохранить это в тайне, даже от союзника, ладно?  
— А кому я могу рассказать?! — я фыркнул, и тут же осекся. «Мда, Альфред, теперь ты еще и признался ему в том, что у тебя нет друзей. Ладно, не суть».  
— Я имею в виду, что не просто не стоит об этом болтать, но особенно не стоит говорить, что ты узнал это от меня. Не такой уж и секрет это. Но тем не менее. Его знает довольно много народу — в случае чего вали все на сеть, мол, где-то вычитал.  
Я подобрался.  
— Внимательно.  
Амир с усмешкой посмотрел на меня и очень отчетливо, хоть и мысленно произнес: «Дааа, не любишь ты тайны!»  
Я лишь развел руками, признавая свою ложь.  
— Словом, мы ждем от господина Великого Мага великой магии. Так было предсказано, притом по отдельности несколькими весьма уважаемыми экспертами. Не криви лицо, я уже в курсе о твоей неприязни к предсказателям, но это твои личные проблемы. В общем, мы ждем от Великого Мага великих заклинаний. Предсказатели видели и показали нам мир, где эти заклинания осуществились. Память об их создании была в голове Сильвестра Крэя. Вот так он и стал Великим магом.  
Я открыл рот. Вот значит как. Все серьёзно.  
— И что же это за заклинания всеобщего рая?  
— А ты подумай.  
— Куда мне! Разве что это как-то связано с экологией, если присутствие Мики Михайлова обосновано великой магией, а не случайностью.  
Он издевательски скривил тонкие губы.  
— Уже теплее. А теперь еще одно мысленное усилие…  
— Не знаю! — хмуро бросил я. Должно быть, господин магистр был из тех детей, что очень любили издеваться над детьми младше них. — Если ты препод и магистр Анимы и Энигмы, то рискну предположить, что Великая магия также как-то связана с энергией душ. На этом мои размышления всё.  
— Так и какая же проблема в нашем мире может занимать одновременно великого эколога и великого знатока душ?..  
— Издевательство над слабыми? — едко бросил я. — Не знаю. Я не вижу никаких проблем, которые могут занимать двух сытых сильных самодовольных ублюдков как вы с Микой. На мой взгляд, у вас должно быть все заебись.  
Амир прижал руку к лицу.  
— Господи. Да не наши личные проблемы, тупица! И еще раз оскорбишь меня, врежу. — Он произнес это равнодушно, без толики злобы или раздражения — просто констатируя факт.  
— Питание, идиот! Мы все видели: в лучшем мире Сильвестр Крэй изобретёт способ не питаться энергией от людей! Исчезнут войны, голод, 70% болезней! И при этом все маги останутся жить и процветать!  
Я скривился.  
— Как я, по-твоему, должен был это угадать?.. Да мне плевать на людей. Пусть хоть едят друг друга. И я срал на экологию. Пусть хоть все маги кормятся от войн, я и пальцем не пошевелю. Мне похуй.  
Амир смотрел на меня изучающе.  
— Что, тебе совершенно не жалко людей и проблемы экологического питания тебя не заботят? Тебе ведь и самому, чтобы выжить, вскоре — лет через двадцать-тридцать — придется питаться от энергии людей. Что, устроишь тут на побережье войну? Или будешь цедить по капле с каждой мелкой ссоры?  
Я отмахнулся.  
— Поживём — увидим. Что до людей, то ты совершенно прав — меня не заботит мораль. Господи, ну тоже мне знаток душ! Я слаб, ты все верно отметил! Слабым вообще пофигу на мораль! Это лишь когда маг входит в силу, входит в высшее общество, надежно там закрепляется и ему становится скучно — вот тогда-то и начинают лезть в его бедную заплывшую скукой голову мысли об экологичности питания и страданиях простых людей. А когда ты — дно, ты — дно. Мне — похуй.  
Он молчал, и я почувствовал необходимость добавить:  
— Но ведь это неважно. Речь не обо мне. Я думаю, мне было бы похуй, даже если бы я тоже был магистром чего-нибудь или входил в состав Диаспоры. Но на Силя это очень похоже. Он очень… — я смутился, подбирая слово, — он заботливый. И ему не все равно, да. Он любит животных, людей, бедных и слабых паразитов, словом он — настоящий кандидат для создания такого супер-эко-заклинания. Так что удачи!  
Амир вдруг взял мою руку в свою, пододвинулся ближе и подтянул меня к себе. Я не был уверен, что мне хочется сейчас с ним секса — уж больно мне его вопросы казались игрой в кошки-мышки, правил которой он мне не потрудился объяснить.  
— Знаешь, Альфред… Я никогда не видел, чтобы для создания заклинаний людям требовались соответствующие эмоции. — Он провел пальцем по моей груди и моя футболка исчезла. — Ты знаешь вещество — цюрихская пыль? — он погладил меня по шее, затем по груди и по бедру. — Конечно, знаешь. Так вот, маг, который изобрел эту адскую субстанцию, делающую твёрдым время и пространство в том месте, ее рассыпают, вообще-то стремился изобрести порошок, сохраняющий чистоту в его кабинете.  
Я притянул Амира ближе и тоже стал медленно его раздевать — без магии.  
— Ну и к чему ты клонишь? Что Силь никак не может выдать вам ваше эко-заклинание? И теперь ты копаешься в его прошлом, желая понять, чем бы таким его мотивировать или что?  
Он вздохнул и поцеловал меня в шею.  
— Я не знаю, что хочу найти. Что-то. Наша Диаспора очень заинтересована в этом. И я назначен ответственным. А чем больше я узнаю Крэя, тем больше мне кажется, что он вообще не того поля ягода.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — моя рука скользнула вниз и сжала его ягодицы. Я мимолётно подумал: не исключено, что он лично знал изобретателя цюрихской пыли, который жил несколько сотен лет назад. Но это неважно. Наверное. Выйти бы живым и поскорее бы избавиться от всех этих великих магов в моем городке…  
— Да то и имею. — Он слегка укусил меня. — Я знавал немало талантливых и даже парочку гениальных изобретателей. Да, настоящих творцов, хотя твое предположение, что я знал Агнес Цюрих — чрезмерно смелое. (Я попытался вырваться и закрыть свои мысли — но куда мне было против магистра Душ!). Так вот, видишь ли, Крэй кто угодно, но не творец. Да, он может по-настоящему качественно делать очень сложные заклинания, но создавать свои?.. Нет, кое-что у него получается — и весьма неплохо. Но это совершенно не то… Слишком мелко, слишком слабо, слишком вторично. В его заклинаниях есть чувства — ты прав — но нет гения. Нет формулы, нет чего-то кардинально нового. А без этого, без духа изобретательности так и…  
Я завалил его на спину и положил палец на его губы.  
— Ну нет, господин Амир. Я не буду твоей жилеткой. У тебя проблемы с Крэйем? Поплачься Мике или еще кому-то, кому есть до этого дело! Мы же с тобой будем просто любовниками. Я не желаю лезть в великие интриги великих магов, их великих учителей и их проблемы!  
Он вдруг с силой сжал мои предплечья и перевернул, швырнув меня на песок. Изумрудные глаза горели яростью.  
— Наши отношения будут такими, как я скажу, Альфред! — процедил магистр. — Если бы я захотел, ты бы был уже трижды мертв!  
— Всего трижды? — Я нервно усмехнулся. — Нет. Я тебе нахуя-то нужен. Но не выйдет. Эко-цели меня не заботят, творческого пинка я Силю тоже не могу дать — наши отношения закончились слишком давно, чтобы я мог оказывать на него влияние… к тому же все было всегда скорее наоборот! Если моя песня перестанет работать, и мне придётся питаться энергией людей — поверь мне, я не буду колебаться ни секунды. Люди ничего хорошего мне не сделали. Все ясно? Ты можешь убить меня, но ты не можешь заставить меня делать то, чего я не хочу!  
Вместо ответа он неожиданно поцеловал меня в губы. Затем отстранился и произнес:  
— Ты такой наивный. Я могу заставить тебя делать что угодно, хоть отсосать Крэю, хоть плюнуть в лицо Мике, хоть танцевать на крыше голышом, — он криво усмехнулся. — Но я не буду. Знаешь, почему я не буду?  
Я изобразил, что без понятия, хотя смотреть на Амира сейчас было реально страшновато.  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — он улыбнулся, глядя в мое изумлённое лицо. — Просто так, без всяких подтекстов. Твой тип физиономии — мой тип физиономии. Ты нормально трахаешься, и ты бесишь меня не так сильно, по сравнению с моими коллегами, подчинёнными или начальниками.  
«Вот свезло так свезло», — подумал я наполовину насмешливо, наполовину с облегчением, и тут же получил от магистра душ щелбан по лбу.  
«Будь умницей, — безмолвно произнес он мне. — По крайней мере, пока я здесь».


	7. Шторм

На яхту магистр Амир добрался лишь к поздней ночи и прежде чем рухнуть спать, ему предстояло дать детальный отчет коллегам о прошедшем дне. Притом не просто отчет — а весьма разочаровывающий отчет. Это, учитывая подобравшуюся компанию, было опасно.  
— Если Альфред Майнштайн и был когда-либо великим магом, или хотя бы великим ученым, то должен вам сообщить, господа, что в той прошлой жизни он был совершенно другим человеком. На данный момент я увидел лишь обычного бездельника с манией величия.  
Мика Михайлов расхохотался.  
— Да уж я вижу, какая у него мания величия — амулеты туристам продавать!  
Амир бросил на него холодный взгляд.  
— Что лишь демонстрирует ваше полное профанство, Михайлов. Мания величия гораздо чаще принимает аморфные формы, нежели провоцирует деятельность. — Увидев, как меняется в лице американский маг, Амир с усмешкой добавил: — Чтобы вам было понятнее, я поясню: Альфред Майнштайн настолько высокомерен, что не считает нужным доказывать свою охуенность кому бы то ни было, начиная от самого себя и заканчивая Великим Магом.  
Старик Джузеппе покивал головой.  
— Знакомый типаж, господа. Если все так и есть, решить проблему будет весьма просто — достаточно кому-то из вас, юные джентльмены, как следует взгреть нашего потенциального гения. Согласно моему опыту, хорошая взбучка — это единственное, что способно сорвать с подобных людей уверенность в собственном могуществе.  
Амир поджал губы. Стоит ли говорить, что как раз на этот счет у Майнштайна нет никаких иллюзий?.. Он уверен не в собственном могуществе, а в… Амир не знал, как это назвать. В себе. Просто в себе. Притом он явно осознает, что не бессмертен, не силен и в принципе мало что умеет делать как следует — но тем не менее, он является носителем небывалой самоуверенности, что в любую минуту — если захочет — справится с любым делом. Проблема лишь в том, что он ничего не хочет.  
— Господа, я нисколько не против такого поворота событий, но я прошу дать мне неделю отсрочки. Я убежден, что на Майнштайне какие-то чары. Иначе объяснить подобное необоснованное равнодушие к собственной жизни я не могу. Есть еще вторая причина — вы видели, насколько необычен его союзник?  
— Рыжий или черный?  
— Черный. Девушка по имени Лайса, которую местные подростки — и не только подростки — считают богиней.  
— Как может быть такой сильный союзник у такого слабого мага?  
— Я бы сказал — как может быть такой странный союзник у такой посредственности? Кстати говоря, Джузеппе, рыжий кот вовсе не является союзником самого Майнштайна. Он признался мне, что тот по своей воле пришел к нему жить около трех лет назад.  
Говоря это, Амир смотрел на реакцию Сильвестра Крэя. Тот был обеспокоен больше, чем того требовал предмет разговора.  
— Но Майнштайн не пожелал забрать его себе, потому что счел, что он слишком охуенен, чтобы с ним драться? — насмешливо поинтересовался Мика.  
Мысленно Амир выругался. Стоит ли говорить, что Альфред и вовсе не заметил природу домашней скотины или негоже пока настолько шокировать настоящих волшебников?..  
— Мика, как вы можете быть таким ненаблюдательным? Это чей-то союзник, разве вы не заметили?.. Есть же простой способ увидеть печать…  
Способ на деле был не то чтобы простым — а очень и очень сложным, но история не знала прецедентов, чтобы чужой союзник пожелал бы вступить в битву с другим магом. Это противно их природе. Союзник выбирает мага. Как только маг становится достаточно силен, чтобы начать скучать по компании, его аура меняется, и это является сигналом для этих существ. Союзник выбирает мага, идя по его следу, притом, насколько Амиру удавалось узнать, эти твари сами не всегда осознают это. Затем они, выбрав мага, предлагают ему заключить союз. Они встают у него на пути и предлагают магу сразиться с ними.  
Конечно, не всегда дело сводится к битве физической или магической, но бывали и случаи, что магу в прямом смысле приходилось отстаивать свою жизнь в рукопашной. Словом, по-разному. Но если маг побеждает, то союзник остается с ним навсегда, и печать победы является клеймом его не-свободности.  
Эту печать можно увидеть после сложных изменений сознания — либо же послать своего союзника посмотреть: у тех органы зрения приспособлены куда как лучше. Словом, сказать, что для тебя увидеть печать союзника легко — это серьезный выебон. Мика оценил. Более того, сильнее всех оценил Крэй, и Амир решил после отчета выяснить немедленно его отношения с рыжим, потому что наблюдение за великой реакцией Великого Мага входило в его прямую обязанность.  
— Хотите сказать, что у него в доме живет еще маг?  
— Или чей-то союзник.  
— Какой идиот впустит в дом чужого союзника?  
— Он не обязательно враждебен.  
— А вы видели его руки?  
— Может, у него нет выбора. Я имею в виду — что мы, в сущности, знаем о нашем торгаше? Может, у него есть бенефактор, который сейчас пребывает в горах и спокойно наблюдает за всеми нами.  
— Но Диаспора…  
— Местные вечно забывают очевидные детали, вам ли не знать, Амир! — отрезал Мика. — Я предлагаю, пусть Сильвестр вступит в бой с нашим магом, чтобы тот лишился иллюзий своего могущества.  
— Нет! — хором воскликнули Сильвестр и Амир и с изумлением и неприязнью уставились друг на друга, пораженные единодушием.  
— Господа, это исторический момент! Магистр Душ в кой-то веки согласен с Великим Магом!  
— Он не великий маг. А вот Майнштайн — да. Но поскольку пока что нам известно все наоборот, думаете, Альфред реально будет сражаться с Крэйем?  
— Ну, в его состоянии, его сейчас и Ансуз уложит. Кто тогда?  
— Дело не в силе, — мотнул головой Амир. — Дело в чувствах. Крэй нас уверял, что он ненавидит его, но я со всей ответственностью заявляю, что сейчас он не испытывает к нему вообще никаких чувств. Кроме удивления, что он Великий Маг. Но в этом случае господин Майнштайн ничем не отличается от всех остальных магов мира. Тогда как к вам, Мика, уж не знаю почему, он испытывает явную неприязнь…  
— …взаимную…  
— …поэтому ваша кандидатура мне представляется идеальной. Нет ничего хуже, чем быть побитым человеком, который тебе не нравится. Вам на заметку, Сильвестр, если после того как мы разберемся с ситуацией, вы решите принять мой вызов.  
— Это был мой вызов!  
— Вот, у вас на одну причину больше стараться.  
— Оставьте ребячество, — поморщился старик Джузеппе. — Я хочу заглянуть в перспективу. Пока что никто из вас, господа, не скомпрометировал себя ложными обещаниями и ошибками, и я склонен верить госпоже Ансуз, вам, Амир, и вам, Мика. Сильвестр, вы для меня — закрытая книга, но я уже признавался вам в этом — это мой личный выбор. Кто бы ни оказался Великим Магом, я не хочу быть ни его другом, ни его врагом. Меня интересуют лишь его результаты. Заклинания, изобретённые им в им же уничтоженном прошлом. В связи с этим я задам простой вопрос: что нам делать с Майнштайном, когда мы убедим его в том, что он Великий Маг? Он неуч. Не хотите ли сказать, что нам придется отправить его обратно на первый курс?  
— Почему бы и нет? — протянул Амир, на мгновение увлекшись фантазией. Он представил себе Альфреда в своем университете. Будет повод появляться там почаще. Тот будет жаловаться ему на злобных преподов, а Амир, когда будет настроение, будет его от них защищать… — Я бы с удовольствием взял бы его… к себе в университет.  
— Черта с два он пойдет в Камчатский! Чтобы на выходе получить нетолерантного патриотического ублюдка? Да с вас станется зажать все его заклинания себе! — возмутился Мика. — Он должен учиться в Америке!  
— Если бы у вас чему-то учили! — фыркнул Амир.  
— Господа, я думаю, для подобных целей следует избрать нейтральный университет, к примеру, Сонору, Фиджи, Мадагаскар на худой конец.  
Сильвестр Крэй налил себе стакан вина и небрежно осушил его наполовину, презрительно глядя на собравшихся.  
— Что смешного, Крэй?  
Великий Маг одарил Амира презрительным взглядом.  
— Если вы думаете, что Альфред согласится учиться заново, то вы полные идиоты. Он не был отчислен с третьего курса. У него никогда не было проблем с успеваемостью. Все давалось ему настолько легко, что он порой частенько задерживался, чтобы идти в ногу со всеми! Он ушел из Западного не потому, что был бездарь. Но никто и не знает, почему. Говорят, ввязался в противостояние с каким-то сильным магом; иные — что влюбился в человеческую девушку, но в любом случае факт остается фактом — Альфреда отчислили не за неуспеваемость, а за непосещаемость. В один прекрасный момент он просто встал, вышел из аудитории и больше никогда не возвращался. Насколько мне известно, он даже не подавал запрос на удаление присутствия или, напротив, занесения его в историю. Он мог тысячу раз изменить свое решение, перепоступить, перевестись и все прочее, но он этого не сделал. Это был его сознательный выбор.  
Все присутствующие удивленно нахмурились.  
— Но почему?  
— Откуда мне знать! Я узнал это со слов его одногруппников.  
Амир нахмурился.  
— Одно дело учиться без всяких надежд на успех, а другое — зная, что потенциально ты способен горы свернуть.  
— Вы предлагаете рассказать ему всю правду? — воскликнул Джузеппе. — Не будет ли это слишком опрометчиво?  
— Согласен, — кинул Мика. — Если мы скажем ему, что он потенциальный Великий Маг, кто сказал, что он захочет создавать нужные нам заклинания? Кто даст гарантию, что он не захочет уничтожить и этот мир и начать все заново? Если у него было паршивое детство, то не исключено, что он провернет вообще финт с повторным рождением в лучших обстоятельствах, и нам всем тогда, господа, крышка.  
— И если те обстоятельства будут счастливыми, он и пальцем не пошевельнет ради заклинаний! — добавил Амир, вспоминая, как равнодушно Альфред говорил о проблемах мира. — Родится в какой-нибудь знатной семье, будет кататься как сыр в масле и вырастет еще большим бездельником, чем сейчас!  
— Вообще, он не произвёл на меня впечатление существа, стремящегося к бездеятельности. Но с другой стороны, я не вижу, чтобы он стремился к продуктивности. У нас есть возможность проследить, чем он занимался с тех пор, как они с Крейем расстались? Я имею в виду — в подробностях? Что там было за противостояние, что за человеческая девушка, почему он ушел из универа и чем занимался после?  
Амир пожал плечами.  
— Можно конечно. Пошлю запрос. А пока я бы хотел, чтобы Сильвестр рассказал нам о том времени, когда он дружил с Альфредом. Сами знаете, природа магов проявляется в детстве — если не говорить о совсем тяжелых случаях. Это потом волшебник взрослеет и начинает забивать голову тупым подражанием окружающим и прочим дерьмом.  
***

На следующее утро меня вновь удостоил визитом магистр Душ, и я с радостью взвалил свои обязанности на Лайсу. Кто-то (очевидно, с яхты) приостановил шторм, и вместо ожидаемых мною волн и радости стояло прозрачное жаркое утро и дул слабый северо-восточный ветер с гор.  
Удовлетворив низменные потребности, я предложил оборотню сгонять в соседний город, искренне надеясь, что там они шторм не отменили, и я смогу пособирать что-то полезное. А то не дело — целыми днями с оборотнем тусить, бездельничая, как последний турист.  
Амир презрительно оглядел мою лодку.  
— Как ты на этом едешь?  
— Двигатель. Это моторная лодка.  
— Это похоже на плод греха между ванной и велосипедом.  
— Неужели ты тоже не умеешь плавать?  
— Что значит «тоже»? — оскорбился он.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Да вот вспомнил. Я по жизни окружен людьми, не умеющими плавать. Лайса не умеет плавать. Старик Киро — ты его может быть видел, он самый адекватный из местной Диаспоры —тоже не умеет плавать, даром что всю жизнь тут прожил. Можешь себе представить, даже ваш Великий Маг не умеет плавать! — я задумался. — По крайней мере, в детстве не умел.  
Амир задумался.  
— Интересно. Никогда не приходило в голову его утопить… нет, конечно, Альфред, со мной тебе повезло, я прекрасно плаваю, так что можешь не нытьААА!  
Оборотень вцепился в меня, когда я пустил лодку полным ходом. Да, может она выглядит не лучшим образом, но двигается со скоростью нормального водного мотоцикла. Собственно, лодка не водный мотоцикл лишь по одной причине — на водном мотоцикле вдвоем с Лайсой ужасно тесно.  
— Твою мать, на чем эта хрень работает?!  
— На твоей матери и добром слове, — крикнул я Амиру. — Это вам моя месть за похеренный шторм!  
— Но почему — мне?! Шторм отвел не я!  
— Ну вот буду я еще выяснять всякие детали! — рассмеялся я, на мгновение отпустив руль и похлопав магистра по ладони. — Сейчас мы выясним, насколько все плохо!  
Я не ошибся в прогнозах — едва я вылетел из бухты в открытое море, скорость пришлось сбавить, поскольку морская гладь перестала быть гладью. Преодолевать приходилось чуть ли не каждую третью волну, хотя по некоторым я проезжался вдоль. Мы оба вымокли до нитки — благо, погода была жаркая.  
— Альфред, давай полетим? Я с тобой даже силой поделюсь, но, черт возьми, сколько нам еще по этим колдобинам мучиться! Мы только что поели!  
Мне кажется, магистр ныл исключительно чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. По крайней мере, у него это получалось. Лично я обожал «колдобины».  
— Скоро свернем и они будут нас подгонять — все будет отлично!  
Огибая мыс, я присвистнул: на соседний город с двух сторон — с нашей и с противоположной — наползали аж две грозы.  
— Мы будем там, как раз когда они столкнутся! Может, мне удастся заполучить несколько фульгуритов!  
— Если тебе нужны были проклятые стекляшки — я бы тебе десяток задаром притащил! — рявкнул Амир, хотя без особого энтузиазма — похоже, и ему прогулка начала нравиться, как только ветер стал попутным.  
— Я говорю, вы сами виноваты. Та гроза, что идет с Севера — она предназначалась моему городку. Но поскольку господа маги со своей гиперъяхтой пожелали остаться в порту и не сильно качаться, то теперь на наших соседей идут две грозы. А уж какие волны будут у берега! — я облизнул соленые от морской воды губы и улыбнулся.  
— Ты псих!  
— Вовсе нет. Я просто люблю буйство стихий. Моя матушка любила рассказывать, что я родился в неслыханную грозу. Впрочем, должно быть, как обычно брехала — если ты когда-нибудь был в Западном городе, то прекрасно знаешь, что грозы там слабые. Кстати говоря, — я вдруг усмехнулся, вспомнив кое-что. — В детстве ваш Великий Маг боялся гроз. Я помню, с какой неохотой мы всегда покидали игры, стоило над горизонтом сгуститься парочке облаков.  
— Поразительно, — пробормотал Амир.  
— Что именно? Сейчас он их любит?  
— Нет. Дитя бурь и дитя покоя. Вопреки сложившемуся мнению о противоположностях…  
— Сильвестр — не дитя покоя. Он дитя умеренности, — неожиданно для себя отозвался я. — Поэтому я еще и удивился что он — Великий Маг. В моем представлении с силой уничтожать и созидать миры рождаются всякие долбанутые психи.  
— Как ты?  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Примерно. Я не говорю, что я заслуживаю этого или хотел бы — но просто чтобы иметь силу к разрушению, нужно иметь в первую очередь желание к разрушению, разве не так?  
— Тут ты неожиданно прав, — заметил Амир и тут же выругался на некоем неизвестном мне диалекте. — Слушай, давай телепортнемся отсюда! Волны становятся только больше, а море тут не самое чистое.  
Он сказал это, когда нас накрыл гребень очередной волны. Я хмыкнул.  
— Ща пойдем быстрее, только держись крепко. Десять минут — и мы у берега.  
Я называл это «каменный ход». Дурацкое название имело простое обоснование: когда при штиле берешь плоский камень и запускаешь вдаль, можно добиться того, чтобы он прыгал по воде. В шторм лодка, используя схожий эффект, «прыгает» по гребням самых высоких волн, разумеется, не без помощи мощного магического ускорения. Все, что остается делать рулевому — это направлять ее на нужные волны и избегать слишком низких, чтобы не врезаться в толщу воды. Не прошло и семи минут, как мы вылетели на берег, и мне пришлось быстро сколдовать воздушную подушку, чтобы лодка не разбилась в щепы. По счастью, у берега стоял такой шторм, что народу почти не было, и мы ни в кого не врезались.  
Магистр душ выкарабкался из лодки и растянулся на песке, глядя на закручивающийся прямо над нашими головами грозовой фронт. Вдали у горизонта толклось несколько смерчей, но они были слишком далеко, и я не думал, что они пожалуют к нам. Разыскав уличного торговца из тех, чью продукцию я считал возможным поддержать, я принес себе и Амиру пиво и по паре пирогов с сыром и мясом. Волшебник посмотрел на меня негодующе.  
— Что, ты реально думаешь, у меня есть силы жрать?  
Я пожал плечами. Прогулка доставила мне несравненное удовольствие, и я проголодался. Мы поболтали о разных пустяках, магистр без особого интереса выслушал пару историй о нашем с Силем прошлом и был весьма удивлен, что Великий Маг бывал тут в детстве.  
— Разумеется. Несколько участков по побережью раньше принадлежало моему прадеду. Однажды родители Силя настолько расщедрились, что отпустили его всего с двумя гувернантками пожить «в дикости», то есть на одном из них. Впрочем, как я уже говорил, Сильвестр не большой любитель крайностей: ни горы, ни море, ни уж тем более грозы не влекли его. То лето было единственным, которое я почти полностью провел в саду. Силю нравился сад — на тот момент за ним ухаживали люди, а не Лайса и ее почитатели, и в саду росло много чего полезного, помимо кошек и змей.  
Амир улыбнулся.  
— И чем же вы занимались все лето в саду?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Как чем. Колдовали. Мы создавали микрореальность — с приключениями, битвами и всем, чем положено — но в объеме кошачьей клетки.  
Магистр явно меня не понял. Я попытался пояснить.  
— Мы создали под-реальность, понимаешь? Силь был слишком слаб, чтобы надолго ходить в горы, плавал он, как я уже говорил, скверно — кстати говоря, на мой взгляд феерическое упущение родителей, их прощает разве что тот факт, что хороший волшебник сумеет телепортироваться из воды раньше, чем утонет — видать на это они и возлагали надежды, а в округе не было ни одного ребенка-мага, с которым мы могли играть. С людьми ему родители запрещали, и гувернантки тщательно следили за этим. Поэтому мы и создали микро-мир, со своими законами — впрочем, мало отличающимися от обычных, и со своими персонажами. То есть мы одели маски и создали себе по персонажу. Люди играют точно так же — это называется компьютерные игры, только они это делают уже будучи взрослыми, а нам было лет по семь-восемь. А в качестве врагов и союзников выступали дети и взрослые, которых мы знали в городе — и которые там же и остались. В общем, это было полное побед и великих магий лето — правда, в рамках десяти соток фруктового сада.  
— И что потом с ней стало?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Потерялась. Не знаю. Само заклинание создавалось, как принято у детей, на ненадёжном бумажном носителе. Понятия не имею, куда девалась тетрадь с исходным кодом. Мы уехали обратно, а в городе, к счастью, уже было полно настоящих людей и приключений.  
— И вы никогда не показывали ее никому — преподавателям там, друзьям?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не помню.  
— То есть как — не помнишь? Сколько тебе лет?!  
— Тридцать плюс-минус. — Я пожал плечами. — Дело не в том, сколько мне лет. Дело в том, что я предпочел все забыть. Вот поэтому и не помню.  
Магистр недоверчиво косился на меня. Я поёжился от его взгляда. Мне показалось, он всерьез рассматривает возможность препарировать мою голову, чтобы узнать истину.  
— Это был мой выбор. Добровольный. Да, я знаю, что я выгляжу слабаком, и я — он и есть, но я жил в десятках разных реальностях после того как бросил Универ. Сам знаешь, течение времени… для тех, кто не умеет им управлять… идет по-разному. То есть, я в курсе, что биологически торчу здесь около тридцати лет. Но сколько мне лет на самом деле?.. На сколько я себя ощущаю?.. Это уже посложнее вопросы. И в этих мирах со многими с другими людьми, которыми я был, случалось много всего. И далеко не всегда хорошего. Поэтому я предпочел путь забвения. Дольше проживу.  
— С тобой и другими людьми, которыми ты был… — протянул Амир. — То есть я правильно понимаю, что ты распоследний астральный путешественник — или ты все-таки трудился отрывать свою задницу от дивана?  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Когда как. Преимущественно я отрывал астральную задницу. Единственный недостаток житья в чужих телах — это то, что порой людишки делают вещи, которые совершенно нельзя делать! — я фыркнул. — Можешь себе представить, однажды я был мужиком, который добровольно отказался от выигрыша лотерее из каких-то соображений гуманизма. Мол, если у него будет много денег, полученных нечестным путем, то его совесть заест! Ух, как же я и злился в тот день — но не стал забирать контроль — какая ведь, по большому счету, мне разница, как сложится жизнь этого несчастного идиота?  
— Все с тобой ясно. Ты проклятый астральный наркоман. Теперь понятно, почему ты довольствуешься такой убогой жизнью. Эй, куда это ты?  
— Купаться. — Я удивленно повернулся к Амиру. — Если шторм не идет к Магомету…  
— Девять баллов!  
— Самые что ни на есть подходящие волны. Вот ведь как. Не отведи вы шторм сюда, было бы всего по четыре, а то и по три. Мне повезло с вашим визитом!  
Я было думал, что магистр отлежится на бережку, но он видимо не захотел, чтобы я о нем так думал и поперся ко мне. Тем лучше. На волнах всегда приятно беседовать — паузы больше, и есть ощущение, что не зря время тратишь.  
— Ты полон сюрпризов и противоположностей! — крикнул мне Амир, весьма ловко качаясь на волнах. — Удивлен, что вы с Крэйем вообще стали друзьями! Ты знаешь его нынешнего лучшего друга?  
— Никогда не видел! — крикнул я. — И когда мы дружили, он был совсем другим человеком!  
— Что же изменилось? — мы оба взошли на гребень очередной волны, которая игриво плеснула мне пеной в лицо, вежливо миновав физиономию оборотня, и весело скатились навстречу следующей.  
— Я все забыл! — крикнул я, с восторгом поднимаясь на новую.  
— В смысле — забыл? — крикнул он, стараясь не отставать.  
— Да в прямом! — расхохотался я, поскольку в тот момент первая молния шибанула в воду, и над головами почти сразу прокатился громовой раскат. — Я стер свою эмоциональную память!  
Амир повернулся ко мне; его зеленые глаза распахнулись в изумлении и в этот момент гребень менее культурной волны накрыл его, а потом — именно в этом месте волна удвоилась и, не дав магистру толком вынырнуть, накрыла его новым гребнем. А затем, словно недовольная его расспросами, еще и оказалась волной-с-подвывертом — так я называл те волны, которые запросто могли перевернуть неосторожного купальца несколько раз через голову прежде чем жестко и грубо вышвырнуть на берег.  
Знаю, люди от подобных явлений и тонут порой: паникуют, либо пытаются глотать воду вместо воздуха, либо ударяются головой о дно слишком сильно и теряют сознание. Самый разумный способ преодолеть волну-с-подвывертом — это броситься вглубь моря, а не в сторону берега. Нырнуть как можно глубже и выплыть уже в том месте, где есть другие волны — есть из чего выбирать — и уже тогда выбрать ту, что без подвывертов доставит тебя на берег.  
Увы, сей хитрой наукой, как оказалось, владеют даже не все маги, — думал я, глядя на телепортнувшегося на берег, выпачканного в песке и тине магистра Душ, отплевывающегося и отряхивающегося. Хотя казалось бы.  
Для меня шторм всегда был лучшей колыбелью и колыбельной — и порой я и вовсе дремал в нем с закрытыми глазами, позволяя волнам качать и укачивать себя до состояния полного теплого восторженного покоя. Если бы у меня, к примеру, был только отец, а не только мать, я был бы убежден, что я наполовину ундин, дитя человека и водяного духа, иначе как объяснить это теплое и дружественное чувство, которое, чего греха таить, я никогда не испытывал в объятьях своей настоящей матери.  
То есть я всегда завидовал детям, у которых живы отцы, а не матери. Им в случае чего куда как легче представлять себя усыновленным. Я поморщился, вспоминая свои паршивые родительские отношения (нет, серьезно, я еще пока не встречал человека, который бы в детстве мечтал жить в детдоме, и даже однажды туда сбежал, притворившись сиротой. Это были прекрасные две недели! Как оказалось, общество любых рептилий в человеческих обличиях лучше общества моей матери — по крайней мере, для меня).  
— А ну вылезай оттуда, сволочь! — услышал я вопль магистра. — Не то я сейчас эти волны забетонирую!  
Я удивился, чего это он, пока не выяснил, что Амир искренне полагал, что это я «накрыл его волной». Я рассмеялся.  
— Нет, что ты. Чистая случайность, клянусь. Уж чем я никогда не думал управлять, так это морем, — я с нежностью взглянул на бушующую перед нами стихию, в которую теперь не только били молнии, но и закапал крупный и густой южный дождь. — Хотя знаешь, наверное, мне просто никогда не было нужно, — неожиданно добавил я. — Я имею в виду, уж с кем с кем, а с морем и ветром у меня никогда не было конфликтов. Ветер, конечно, шаловлив и порой чрезмерно игрив для моего нрава, а море порой чрезмерно упрямо — знал бы ты, какие однажды стояли муторные деньки, когда я усилено жаждал шторма, а море решило со мной поиграть и отказывалось выполнять требование… Вот тут уж да, воли схлестнулись так схлестнулись!  
Амир мрачно смотрел на меня горящими глазами.  
— Море? И ты? В противостоянии? Ты издеваешься?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— А что такого? Все маги поют песни для моря и беседуют с ветром. Я не знаю, где родился ты, но и тебе наверняка случалось. Может, правда, ты рассказывал сказки огню или пел песни земле — но суть-то одна и та же. Маг живет в гармонии со стихиями — если уж у него не окончательно спятил характер.  
Он явно мне не верил, а после этого заявления только уверился в том, что я накрыл его волной. Я почувствовал необходимость добавить:  
— Но вот с землей я чувствую мало родства. Пару раз она чуть не прикончила меня, поэтому в горах у меня одна надежда — на песню да на ветер. Да и огонь… он, конечно, красив, и более дружелюбен ко мне, чем я к нему — уж больно боюсь обжечься и спалить все к чертям, или, напротив — не могу и костерка разжечь — словом, с огнем я осторожнее, чем со всем остальным. С одной стороны, он мне весьма нравится, но с другой стороны, ожоги мне не к лицу. Лайса любит огонь, — неожиданно добавил я. — И землю, кажется, тоже — не зря она так часто на ней валяется.  
Магистр молча сидел на остатках пляжа, глядя на бушевавшую вокруг грозу и очищая себя от песка и водорослей медленно и тщательно, будто кот. Мои слова не произвели на него никакого впечатления. Я допил пиво и принялся искать глазами торговца, чтобы пропустить еще по стаканчику.  
Освежившись пресноводным ливнем — и изрядно разбавив им пиво — я вернулся под навес. Затем вспомнил, чего хотел от грозы, ушел на берег и, позаимствовав железные штыри от других навесов, понатыкал их вдоль берега.  
«Что ты делаешь?» — маг предпочел не орать, а воспользоваться телепатией.  
«Как что, — отозвался я. — Фульгурит. Ща я немного поругаюсь и вернусь».  
И я принялся — нет, не ругаться — а насмехаться над грозами. Вот мол, тоже мне, не гроза, а детская пукалка, не молнии, а шнурки от ботинок, футы-нуты, это ж надо, два грозовых фронта столкнулись над моей головой и ни одной молнии в берег, где это видано — и вы называете это грозой?! Тьфу, а не гроза! Осадки средней степени! Разве это гроза?! Вот помните пару лет назад, когда гроза прикончила девять человек за раз — и всех разными молниями? Вот это, вот это — была гроза, а сейчас что? Бред собачий!  
Вдоволь — и совершенно незаслуженно — обругав стихию, я вернулся под навес к мрачно смотревшему на меня магистру. Я развел руками.  
— Извини. Я не звал тебя с собой. Мы, скучные провинциалы, развлекаемся только так.  
— Сейчас твоя гроза в нас молниями начнет ебашить!  
— Конечно начнет, — ответил я. — Но, знаешь ли, грозы подслеповаты. Еще ни разу за всю мою жизнь в меня не попали. А вот фульгуритов должны нам понаделать, я надеюсь.  
— Мне кажется, или ты бессознательно пытаешься себя угробить?  
Я удивлённо взглянул на Амира. Затем вздохнул.  
— Не знаю. Может быть. Но знаешь, мне как раз только в самый худший период времени было важно, жив я или нет, и благо этот период давно уже миновал.  
— Дай угадаю, — скривился он. — Это был тот самый период, закончившийся тем, что ты стер себе эмоциональную память?  
Я удивился.  
— Так и есть. Что в этом особенного?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— В целом — ничего. Но теперь я по крайней мере понимаю, почему Сильвестр Крэй убежден что ты — это вовсе не ты. Ты хоть понимаешь, что этим действием фактически уничтожил себя и свое прошлое?  
Я кивнул.  
— Ты сделал это, чтобы уничтожить себя и свое прошлое?  
Я опять кивнул.  
— И тебе совсем-совсем не жалко потерянных лет и воспоминаний?  
Я ухмыльнулся, а затем провел рукой по песку, вычертил круг и руну призыва. В нем появилась картонка. Надпись на ней гласила.  
«Дорогой Альфред-из-будущего. Это я, твой Альфред-из-прошлого с памятью. Я пишу это для тебя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах, что бы тебе не обещали и чем бы не грозили, не вспоминай свое прошлое. В нем нет ничего интересного, поверь мне, и я с трудом могу предположить, зачем оно может понадобиться кому-то, кроме тебя. Но я знаю тебя — пройдет время, ты все позабудешь и начнёшь терзаться любопытством и подумаешь: „Да не было там ничего такого уж страшного, чтобы не помнить, надо вспомнить“. Так вот. Не надо. Да, там не было ничего страшного. Зато там было полно мерзкого. Именно поэтому — нет. Оно не интересно. Оно не страшно. Оно просто мерзко и больно. Ни при каких обстоятельствах — не вспоминай его снова, иначе ураган твоих глупых реакций на вещи, которые уже не имеют значения, разорвёт тебя в клочья. С любовью, ты»  
Амир повертел в руках картонку.  
— Сильно. Со вкусом. Я бы сам лучше не сказал. А ты уверен, что себе тогдашнему можно верить?  
— Не подкалывай, — строго произнес я, телепортируя картонку обратно. — Я всегда отличался повышенной любовью к себе, я себе дурного не посоветую.  
Он вдруг обнял меня.  
— А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы все-таки научиться чему-нибудь по-настоящему крутому? — прошептал он, целуя меня. — Понаблюдав за тобой, я понял, что мой университет не отказался бы от такого студента…  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Помилуй, Амир, мой пыл и жар юношества, если он когда-то и был, ушел безвозвратно. Да и не хочу я ничего учить. Мне не нравится, что какие-то старые черти командуют, что мне делать.  
— А если черти молодые?  
— Тем более.  
Амир вздохнул, задумчиво глядя, как разъярённые молнии атакуют понатыканные мною в песок железки.  
— Тяжело тебе придётся.


	8. Поединок

Я прикидывал, много ли у меня шансов сбежать так, чтобы меня не вернули обратно. По всему выходило, что не очень. В ушах все еще звенели отголоски сказанного.  
«Проанализировав твое возмутительное поведение и твои отвратные манеры, я пришел к выводу, что не могу так просто покинуть этот задрищенск, Альфред Майнштайн. Я не хочу, чтобы память об этой деревне и тебе преследовала меня, поэтому прими мой вызов, или просто дай мне себя убить».  
Это сказал мне пару минут назад Мика Михайлов, магистр Высоких Энергий и какой-то там американский эко-деятель, от которого веяло силой километра эдак за два.  
Вечерело. После грозы Амир сказал, что его срочно вызывают в Университет и телепортнулся, а я не отказал себе в удовольствии вернуться домой на лодке, неся запечатанными в кристалл девять штук фульгуритов и не терзаемый никакими недобрыми предчувствиями. Зашел домой, положил свою добычу, налил себе вина и вытянулся в саду в гамаке, когда заглянула Лайса и сказала, что меня опять хотят видеть. И вновь не терзаемый никакими дурными предчувствиями я поднялся и последовал к магазину. Передо мной стояли трое: Сильвестр Крей, Мика Михайлов и какой-то крепкий старичок непонятных корней. Он не представился, лишь бросил на меня равнодушный, как на муху, взгляд. Сильвестр сухо кивнул мне, и вот после этого Мика и высказался.  
Вау.  
Итак, эти трое приговорили меня только что к смерти. Ежу понятно, что нихрена у меня против Мики не выгорит. Охуительно. Я размышлял над ответом.  
— А оборотень в курсе? — наконец изрек я. Мужчины переглянулись.  
— Это только наше с тобой дело, — ответил Михайлов. Я сложил руки на груди. Так. Значит, не в курсе. Либо в курсе, но ему похуй. Все-таки, мы не настолько близко знакомы.  
— Ладно. А чо я такого сказал-то тебе, экомагистр? — я не удержался от дополнительного оскорбления, ведь опять же, даже многомудрые ежи в курсе, что при таких раскладах это уже совершенно неважно.  
— Все, что ты сказал вообще. Сам факт твоего существования меня раздражает.  
— А, — кивнул я. — Да, ты не первый, кто мне это говорит. Странно. Всегда старался быть хорошим парнем.  
Крэй хмыкнул в ладонь, Мика криво улыбнулся.  
— У меня есть положенный мне по правилам поединков час на приведение в порядок дел, — бесстрастно заявил я, отходя к стойке. Лайса покосилась на меня лукавым взглядом. — Тот факт, что вы предложили мне поединок, автоматически предполагает, что вы согласны с этим условием. До встречи через час, господа.  
Мика хмыкнул и сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я бы обязательно соблюдал все правила, Майнштайн… _если бы передо мной был настоящий волшебник!_ Дерись со мной сейчас или сгори вместе со своим ларьком!  
Я стиснул руку Лайсы и прижал наши метки друг к другу.  
— Ларек? — издевательски процедил я. — Ну что за манеры у такого солидного джентльмена! Если бы передо мной был настоящий волшебник, я уверен, он бы не выражался как столичный беспризорник!  
Мика рванул ко мне, но в этот момент я стал со своим союзником единым целым. И — разумеется — провалился в мир, где обитает большая часть этих существ. Когда я говорю «большая часть», я не имею в виду количество, я имею в виду размеры. Чтобы контактировать с магом, союзник как бы высовывает малую часть себя из своего пространства. Скажем, как с появлением у людей телевизоров и ноутбуков у магов стало популярно заклинание, позволяющее просунуть руку через экран в то пространство, где находится собеседник. Если честно, я абсолютно уверен в том, что его изобрели, чтобы обмениваться закусками и чокаться с собутыльниками разных стран. Так вот, видимая всем форма союзника — это его высунутая в наш мир ладонь, чтобы маг мог за нее ухватиться. Иногда это даже не ладонь, а скажем, кончик мизинца.  
Словом, я ухватился за мизинец истинной формы Лайсы и ухнул в иное пространство.  
«Я бы тоже соблюдал правила, если бы передо мной был настоящий волшебник, а не кусок дерьмового эмигранта», — оставил я напоследок телепатическое сообщение оставшемуся в магазине Мике.

Мир союзников темен. Им самим-то ок, я спрашивал, а вот магам он кажется вечными сумерками. Там не тепло и не холодно, но бывают теплые или холодные ветры, встреча с которыми может быть весьма неприятна. И самое главное — нельзя войти в мир союзников не имея союзника.  
Даже если ты Маг Пространства и Времени. Так что если тот старикашка не является союзником Мики или Силя, у них уйдет некоторое время на то, чтобы последовать за мной.  
На самом деле я совершенно не против эмигрантов. Только против одного в частности.  
— Лайса, у вас есть какое-нибудь смачное место, где можно спрятаться и обдумать положение? — поинтересовался я, несясь сквозь сумеречные горы прочь — как можно дальше от своего дома. Вдали виднелась яркая сияющая белая полоса — это со скоростью двести километров в час от меня уносилось море. Моря существуют в мире союзников, но является не пересекаемым для них пространством. Я однажды высказал предположение, что из-за яркого света, конечно, в шутку.  
Лайса ответила, что да. Союзники не говорят в своем мире, не издают вообще никаких звуков, но обладают чем-то сродни телепатии, хотя не похожей на нашу, магическую. Если тебе хочется о чем-то спросить союзника, достаточно задать вопрос и бросить на него взгляд — и ответ как бы возникнет в твоей голове будто всегда был там.  
— Тогда вперед и быстро. Сдается мне, что мой невежливый уход только усугубит желание Мики меня прикончить.  
***

— По крайней мере, он не дебил, — констатировал старик Джузеппе, глядя на то место, откуда Майнштайн только что исчез. — Иногда сбежать — значит выиграть битву.  
— Скорее, дать себе отсрочку, — буркнул Мика, ударив себя правой рукой по левой и призывая своего союзника. — Можете оставаться здесь, я сам догоню.  
— Мы и не думали тебе помогать, — отозвался Джузеппе, проходя через дом в сад. Обнаружив на веранде плетёное кресло-качалку, он устроился там и с удовольствием взглянул на заросший, но все еще плодоносящий сад. — Присоединяйтесь, Сильвестр. В ногах правды нет.  
— Мне кажется, это крайне невежливо, — в замешательстве отозвался Великий Маг. — Мы ведь знаем, что Мика не убьет Альфреда, следовательно, вторгаемся без спроса в дом другого волшебника, с которым нам впоследствии предстоит иметь дело…  
— О, новые гости! — из зарослей колючих сорняков выбралась парочка людей, неся в футболках, свернув их на манер кенгуриного кармана, груду яблок. — Мы будем делать медовуху! Поможете?  
Не тратя времени даром они вывалили свою ароматную ношу на стол, где только собрался пристроить пепельницу Джузеппе, оперативно пожали опешившим от такой фамильярности магам руки, представились и унеслись в дом.  
— Кто это был?  
— Полагаю… помните, Амир говорил, что Лайса — богиня? Полагаю, это были адепты.  
Джузеппе просканил заросший сад и вскинул брови.  
— Римские боги! Да это место кишит человеческими психами! Какой-то палаточный лагерь сумасшедших!  
Сильвестр наконец-то плюнул на все и устроился в соседнем кресле.  
— Да, к Альфреду всегда липли психи. Ну или я раньше так думал, что к Альфреду. Теперь-то понимаю, что к Лайсе.  
Из двери высунулась голова парня, с волосами, убранными в длинные косички, напоминавшие по фактуре валенок.  
— Эй вы, как вас там! Пыхать будете?  
***

Амир походя посвятил Ансуз в план Джузеппе о том, что Михайлов должен его побить, упомянул о стертой эмоциональной памяти и рассказал о картонке так, будто это была самая великая шутка всех времён и народов. С прибытием в гавань у возлюбленного становилось все меньше и меньше времени для нее, а после открытия того, что, с наибольшей вероятностью Великим Магом является не Крей, а его друг детства, Первый Магистр Анимы и Энигмы перестал даже приходить к ней в спальню, носясь по делам круглосуточно. Ансуз переживала, что никак не может помочь ему в делах, и все размышляла о том, что бы такого сделать.  
Увы, она лишь предсказательница. Магом как таковым она была постольку поскольку, попав в это высокое общество исключительно случайно, с доброй руки Сильвестра Крея. Поначалу даже звучали обвинения, что Крэй подкупил ее, чтобы она вызвала видение, указывающее на то, что он Великий Маг, чтобы покрасоваться перед своей невестой. Саму Ансуз и ее родню допрашивали с пристрастием несколько суток, разобрали по минутам чуть ли не всю ее коротенькую жизнь, включая школьные обиды, первый любовный опыт и список прочитанной литературы. Этот неимоверно стыдный и неимоверно долгий кошмар продолжался, пока не пришел второй следователь, милый, обаятельный мужчина, с мягким голосом и изящными движениями, который ласково попросил Ансуз рассказать все _еще раз_, но почему-то именно с этим человеком ей было легко говорить, и она повторила свою историю знакомства с Крэем и даже вспомнила пару незначительных подробностей, позабытых на прошлом допросе от страха. Потом волшебник обнял ее за плечи, освободил от заклятья и прошептал на ухо, что она свободна. Ансуз повернулась к нему глядя в красивое смуглое лицо, которое было так близко и исполнено такого сострадания, и разрыдалась.  
Так она встретила Амира.  
Ей очень хотелось помогать ему чаще, но волшебник был слишком занят такими делами, где от нее не было толку: Камчатский Университет, дела Диаспоры, и вот теперь — дела Великого Мага.  
А что, если она заглянет в будущее? Сильвестр Крэй говорил, что Альфред никогда не согласится учиться заново. Быть может, она сможет увидеть зацепку, как заставить его захотеть изобрести законы?..  
Стоит попробовать.  
***

Воспользовавшись слабостью Джузеппе к детям и поучению, Сильвестр оставил их вместе с яблоками и самогонным аппаратом и скользнул в высокие, в человеческий рост колючие сорняки. Да уж, таким заросшим этот сад он никогда не видел! Пришлось применить специальное заклинание, чтобы не разодрать в клочья одежду. Впрочем, нашлись и едва заметные глазу тропинки, и…  
— Прошу прощения! — пробормотал Сильвестр, отчаянно пытаясь не смущаться при виде обнаженной парочки девушек на одеяле под абрикосом. Те обернулись, не отрывая рук друг от друга, и предложили Силю присоединиться.  
— В другой раз, — пробормотал он, спеша скрыться в зарослях. Измены жене не прельщали его на данный момент по двум причинам — Мика Михайлов почти постоянно находился рядом с ним, а вторая заключалась в том, что сейчас Сильвестр жаждал общества одной конкретной девушки. Вернее, не совсем девушки. В основном — кота.  
Его сбежавший союзник жил все это время в доме Альфреда Майнштайна! Немыслимо! Он должен найти Ганса и выяснить, что и как произошло. Неужели он знал…  
Нет, Ганс сбежал до свадьбы. Значит, про Великого Мага он не знал ничего. Однажды Сильвестр наткнулся на трактат, где описывалось подобное поведение союзников именно накануне свадьбы — если не следить, некоторые из них перенимают ревнивый нрав людей и поступают так, когда невеста им не по нраву.  
Это был явно не его случай. Надя дружила с Гансом, к тому же описанный в той книге ритуал возвращения союзника у Силя не сработал. В общем, это была загадка, и Силь фактически смирился с ее неразрешимостью. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы привлечь на свою сторону новых союзников — когда маг становится старше, он уже может сам приманивать их, а не просто слепо следовать выбору силы.  
Никто не знал об этом, Силь никому так и не сказал. Было бы нелепо, если бы он, Великий Маг, признался кому-то, что не в силах контролировать собственного союзника. Может, зря. Может, надо было сказать Мике, Андрею или хотя бы Наде. Не будь на нем клейма «Великого мага», он так бы и поступил.  
Но теперь, когда Сильвестр точно знал, что его нахальный союзник живет где-то в огороде Майнштайна, отыскать его и накрутить хвост было делом чести.  
А после того он сможет позвонить Наде. И остальным. И сказать им Новость, что он теперь — не Великий Маг. Потому что если он будет говорить ее еще и без союзника, он не справится.  
***

От Лайсы я узнал, что за нами погоня. Ну разумеется. Я спросил как, по ее мнению, мне выиграть битву, но не получил ответа — союзники это сила, их бессмысленно спрашивать о том, как ее применять, потому что ответ на этот вопрос безграничен.  
«Насколько позволяет вам ваша собственная фантазия и изобретательность».  
Вот. То-то и оно. Подевалась куда-то моя изобретательность, и фантазия тоже. Канули вместе с потерянной силой.  
Поэтому, когда я говорил «обдумать положение» — я имел в виду «примириться с неизбежной смертью». Хотя… есть у меня одна идейка.  
Я могу ускользнуть от Мики, если покину свое тело. Если сейчас Лайса выкинет меня посреди толпы, я успею за краткое время покинуть тело и вселиться в другого человека, отдав приказ Лайсе уничтожить моё тело. В таком случае Мика не сможет призвать меня обратно, но и я уже даже и магом-то считаться перестану.  
У магов и людей тела изначально одинаковые, и да, были случаи, когда маг, уничтоживший свое тело, ухитрялся колдовать в чужом ничуть не хуже, но это скорее исключения из правил. Дело именно в уничтожении физической тушки. Если я сейчас просто вселюсь в кого-то, я спокойно смогу колдовать в его теле, но если тело мое будет уничтожено… все дело, мне так кажется, в апатии.  
Когда астральное тело знает, что его физическая копия мертва, оно отказывается служить магу. Наши центры энергий гаснут, говоря, мол, тело померло, и нам пора на покой. Разум при этом обычно не сохраняется, хотя это не мой случай — я опытный путешественник, мой дух привык шататься отдельно и от тела, и от души.  
Опытный, но не настолько, чтобы обхитрить свое астральное тело, заставив его действовать так, будто с физическим все в порядке.  
Но по крайней мере, у меня будет шанс остаться в живых. В открытой битве у меня его нет, надо смотреть правде в глаза.  
«Выкинешь меня в какое-нибудь столпотворение, к примеру, на рынок. Как только я покину тело, Лайса, ты немедленно меня убьешь. Для верности — отруби мне голову. После этого уходи в мир союзников и жди, пока я не позову. Ждать придется долго. Возможно, я никогда этого не сделаю, но… в общем, сама понимаешь».  
Неужели нет другого выхода? — подумал я, вернее, это Лайса задала мне так вопрос.  
Я покачал головой. «Запомни, сразу же руби голову. Если за нами погоня, Мика возможно будет на месте уже через пять минут после нас. Поэтому не мешкай. Приземлись возле какой-нибудь садовой или ножевой лавки, чтобы не искать оружие. Вперед, действуй и не сомневайся. Жизнь всегда лучше смерти — ну почти всегда».  
В лицо мне дохнул запах пота, пряностей и сырого мяса. Лайса привела меня в мясной отдел, решив, что там есть подходящий инструментарий. Так оно и было: под разделанными тушами горячего и холодного копчения неторопливо и споро работали мясники, нарезая, рубя, отбивая и кромсая куски мертвой плоти. Я встретился глазами с распахнувшим от изумления рот пареньком, замершим с занесенным над утиной головой тесаком. Отлично. Сильные эмоции часто делают человека уязвимым. Пробормотав «погнали», я вышел из тела и вошел в тело парня. Бросил Лайсе тесак, а сам перемахнул прилавок и скользнул в толпу, надеясь выбраться из павильона как можно скорее. В дверях я встретился взглядом с толстой женщиной, которая взглянула сердито, и вот уже я смотрю сам на мир ее взглядом, и торговка разворачивается и бежит прочь от павильона к торговым рядам. Из женщины я ныряю в белокожего мужчину, явно не местного, затем — в девочку-подростка, в пятилетнего пацана, а с него перескакиваю на бодро спешащего по своим делам пожилого велосипедиста, проезжавшего мимо ворот рынка. Отлично. Ушел. Теперь…  
Я задумался. Вообще-то я давно уже должен был ощутить декапитацию, а ее все нет и нет. Может, перескакивая из тело в тело, я ее не заметил?.. но, согласно всем описаниям, да и моему опыту, даже собственный чих ощущается на расстоянии астральным телом, не то что отсечение головы.  
Ну не могла же Лайса не справиться? — думал я, ожесточено крутя педали. — Ничего такого сложного я ее не просил, голову человеку отрубить — на то мозги не нужны…  
Слова заклинания призыва я услышал фактически с самого его начала. Услышал и даже не стал материться — и так все понятно. Я проиграл.  
— Шустрый какой, — фактически уважительно кивнул мне Мика Михайлов, когда я нехотя вновь открыл собственные глаза и увидел его, завершающего заклинание. Лайсу держал здоровенный мускулистый мужик с головой шакала — союзник Мики, и в этот момент я все равно подумал, что они составили весьма своеобразный мифический тандем — индуистская богиня и египетский бог.  
«Значит, история подходит к концу, — подумал я. — Странно все это. Странная история. Нелепая, я бы сказал. Зачем было все это, зачем были все эти непонятки, все эти сны и мысли, когда все кончится так? Убитый за красивые… нет, за раздражающие, ха, глаза».  
«Нелепость».  
Наверное, так должны думать все побочные персонажи чужой истории. Все те, кто существуют лишь для того, чтобы умереть ни за что. Какой прок от моей смерти? Доказать Сильвестру, что ничего не стоит убить его друга детства? Или это — противостояние Мики и Амира? Или Амира и Силя?  
Или я настолько ничтожен, что просто существовал, чтобы умереть ради красивой сцены?  
Если бы… если бы у меня была скрытая сила, которую можно высвободить в тот момент, когда положение отчаяннее некуда?..  
Я расхохотался, и мой смех породил эхо на многолюдном занятом своими делами рынке. Люди вокруг нас стали оборачиваться. Я выпрямился и встал напротив Мики.  
И снова расхохотался. От отчаяния.  
И ярости.  
И еще немного от того, что мы по-прежнему находились в мясном отделе городского рынка.  
Ни у кого никогда не бывает скрытой силы. Сила она либо есть, либо ее нет.  
Но если мне суждено умереть, «они» не дождутся от меня слез.  
Снова смеюсь.  
Я даже не понимаю, о ком говорю.  
Мне часто казалось в детстве, что за мной наблюдают. Невидимые силы или существа или может быть даже явления смотрят за мной, не вмешиваясь, просто потому что я, моя жизнь и мои поступки их забавляют.  
Я никогда не старался жить ради них или их удовольствия.  
Но я всегда жил так, будто они есть.  
Будто у меня есть могущественные зрители, что смотрят за мной, потому что я такой охуенный и забавный.  
Я знал, что их нет.  
Но верить в это было… прикольно.  
И успокаивающе.  
— Чему, хотел бы я знать, ты смеешься? — сухо произнес Мика.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Секрет.  
«Я смеюсь над нелепостью ситуации. И над своей ничтожностью. И над тем, что я не собираюсь умирать с тоскливым лицом. Пусть моя улыбка будет кривой от ярости, но я умру с ней. Я умру с полным осознанием кто я есть. С яростью и со смехом. Потому что я так решил».  
В руке у Мики возникло нечто вроде скипетра — а может быть плетки. От первого удара сияющей силы я уклонился, но второй пришелся прямо в позвоночник. Я заорал — боль была непереносимая.  
— Что же ты? — насмехался Мика. — Не защитишься? Или, может, начнешь острить? Или вот еще что — почему бы тебе не позвать на помощь — например, своего душного дружка?  
«Душный дружок»?.. Это он про Амира, что ли… — думал я, но мозг пылал от боли тела, мысли путались. Уже пять, или шесть ударов. Стоит ли их считать?»  
Наверное где-то на десятом, когда я уже попросту выл от боли, а перед глазами вместо крови и фрагментов рынка бились темные круги и искры, мне показалось, что силой от удара хлыстом меня забросило сквозь пространство.  
Теперь это было поле в предгорье — поросшее цветами и выгоревшей на солнце травой. Очередной обжигающий удар опрокинул меня, заставив прокатиться лицом по траве и упасть на живот. Я с усилием поднялся на четвереньки, толком не понимая, зачем я делаю это.  
Мика стоял рядом, равнодушно наблюдая. Хлыст в его руке извивался в траве подобно змее, готовой в любой момент нанести последний удар. Я с трудом поднялся на ноги и взглянул в глаза мага — холодные серые глаза неизбежности. Никогда не любил серые глаза — самый скучный, по моему мнению, цвет. Я поднял взор к небу — такое синее, яркое, безжизненно-равнодушное.  
— Ладно, — ответил я. — Знал ведь, что ничего от вас хорошего ожидать не придется. Ты можешь дать мне минуту — или даже полминуты?  
Мика пожал плечами. Его шакалаголовый союзник безмолвно возник рядом, на случай повторения моих фокусов, очевидно.  
— Полминуты.  
— Лайса! — я крикнул, призывая своего союзника во всей его истинной форме. Громадное чудовище, великанша, в чьих волосах путались облака, шагнула к нам как бы из ниоткуда, появляясь из того пространства, где обычно живут союзники. Я посмотрел на свою руку. На ней виднелось три белесых шрама, будто меня царапнули вилкой. Наш знак. Три жизни, три пореза, три долга. Я усмехнулся, глядя на них. Наверное, мне всегда хотелось, чтобы Лайса была не моим союзником, а моей сестрой — или братом, неважно, как ей заблагорассудится. Но — я много чего хотел.  
Я прикоснулся к метке правой рукой, и на моих пальцах впервые затрепетали языки пламени. Раньше я всегда боялся зажигать огонь прямо в руке. Теперь понимаю, что зря — собственный огонь не может обжечь.  
Такое же пламя взвилось в воздухе где-то над головой — сгорали три такие же метки явившейся перед нами великанши.  
— Лайса, — повторил я с нежностью. Никто больше не назовет ее так, потому что это имя всегда было только для меня. Союзник выбирает мага. Но только маг волен дать или не дать ему имя. Свободные союзники безлики и безымянны. — Лайса, — я улыбнулся, морщась от боли. — Я освобождаю тебя.  
Ей нет необходимости быть уничтоженной со мной. Я не оправдал ее надежд как маг. Я не оправдал ничьих надежд, в первую очередь — своих собственных.  
— Бей, — я взглянул на Мику.  
Он поднял руку, и я даже не оборачиваясь почувствовал за спиной такую же. И по бокам. Меня словно бы со всех сторон света окружили клоны Мики.  
«Убийственный Кватернер» или «Четыре Жизни» — вот что это было за заклинание. Сам я его выполнить не мог, это только для доучившихся энергетиков, а не перегоревших, но принцип знал. Считается, от него совершенно невозможно улизнуть, хотя я подумал, что пары ладоней ему все-таки не хватает — для верха и низа. Можно же — теоретически — взлететь или уйти под землю. Не мне, но вообще. Тогда можно переименовать его в «Кубик-Рубик», к примеру. Почему маги дают своим заклинаниям такие нелепые названия? А потом в Универе заучивать мало того что название заклинания, так еще и имя автора. Нет бы называть «Заклинание Майнштайна Один», «Два» и так далее. Хотя, возможно, это породило бы путаницу в цифрах…  
«Блять, что за идиотские предсмертные мысли? — раздраженно подумал я. — Надо думать о чем-то пафосном. И улыбнуться, точно. Почему я вечно забываю такие важные вещи?..»  
Это были мои последние слова перед тем, как мир померк.  
Увы, ненадолго. Чего не умею, так это падать в обмороки и вырубаться. Сам не знаю почему. Никогда не терял сознания. Хотя нет, пару раз по пьяни было, что я не помнил, как добирался домой или ложился спать, но это наверное не считается.  
Удар.  
— Ты все еще в сознании, — произнес Мика Михайлов с легким удивлением.  
«Поверь мне, сам жалею» — подумал я. Челюсть кажется была сломана, в любом случае — болела так, что двигать ею лишний раз не хотелось. Я открыл глаза и понял, что лежу на траве, Мика стоит надо мной, уперев конец посоха в солнечное сплетение.  
Интересно, что именно произойдет, когда он меня прикончит?..  
Стоп. Он ведь меня прикончил! Заклинание ебаного Кватернера же! Я уже ничего не понимал. Может, это все бред?..  
Наконечник посоха уперся в мое горло. Он ощущался очень реально и весьма унизительно. А ведь кажется раньше это был кнут… Я отвел взгляд, глядя в сторону — в выбеленное полуднем небо, и выдавил кривую усмешку, получив за нее еще два удара по лицу.  
— Проси меня.  
Я с усилием заставил себя разлепить залитые кровью и потом глаза.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Пожалуйста что? — Конец посоха почти нежно прошёлся по моей щеке и ткнулся в переносицу. Я дернул пальцами, и понял, что я их даже не могу сжать толком — не то что сколдовать что-то.  
— Пожалуйста, сдохни и отъебись.

Мои. Ебаные. Боги. В которых я не верю! Сколько?! Сколько еще у меня не отбитых мест, по которым можно ударить так, что мне все еще больно?! Раскатать в фарш он меня по этому полю решил, что ли?!..  
Вдали мне показались сидящие в тенечке фигуры. Две или три. Девчонка, старик и Сильвестр? Наблюдают за моей казнью? Омерзительно унизительно.  
Мика избивал меня посохом, требуя, чтобы я умолял — но я в упор не понимал, чего именно я должен умолять. Я даже уже поумолял его о пощаде, прекрасно осознавая, что это не сработает, но тем не менее. Тело стало одним сплошным куском боли.  
— Умоляй.  
— Да чего же ты хочешь? — взвыл я, собравшись с силами вновь. Прокушенный язык едва двигался во рту, разбитые губы не слушались.  
Мика вздохнул и вдарил палкой по позвоночнику. Боль пронзила меня будто удар молнии — все тело, по нервам.  
— Убить тебя.  
— Так убей, мать твою! — рыкнул я. — Я должен умолять тебя, чтобы ты меня убил?!  
— Да.  
Я вздрогнул — кажется, последний раз в своей жизни. _Просить_ о смерти? Этого я… они не…  
— Нет, — к собственной неожиданности произнес я и получил палкой в лоб с такой силой, что потерял сознание. На этот раз по-настоящему.


	9. Великий Маг

— Так вот оно что… Так вот оно как все было…  
Эти слова за последний час успели надоесть всем присутствующим. Альфред Майнштайн, стоя на коленях и обхватив плечи руками, повторял их, покачиваясь и глядя бессмысленным взором в свое обретшее забытые чувства прошлое.  
— Долго он так будет? — хмуро поинтересовался Мика.  
— Лучше его пока не трогать, — отозвался Джузеппе.  
Амир и Крэй промолчали.  
Внезапно Альфред поднял голову и уставился на них всех.  
— Если я Великий Маг, то какого дьявола эмигрант жив?  
— Пока что ты Великий неуч, — отозвался Мика. — Думаешь, великая магия просто так к тебе приклеена, как дерьмо к заднице? Учиться надо, тренироваться надо.  
— Так тогда кто угодно великий маг! — фыркнул Майнштайн, сел, скрестив ноги, на пол и достал трубку. — Ты мне без денег принеси.  
— Нет. Только ты из известных обладаешь потенциалом, но это не значит, что сила придет к тебе без умения.  
Майнштайн долго и пристально смотрит на Мику, затем поворачивается к Амиру.  
— Ты знал?  
Тот кивнул и развел руками, словно бы за что-то извиняясь.  
— То есть я способен потенциально создавать и разрушать миры? — уточнил Майнштайн, окутав себя облаком дыма.  
— Нам бы хотелось, чтобы ты воздержался от попыток.  
— Хм. — Он курил еще некоторое время — усталый волшебник с длинными выгоревшими волосами, выцветшими светлыми глазами и странным, словно бы неопределившимся с чертами лицом. — Ладно, я согласен.  
— Согласен на что?  
— Учиться, — будничным тоном произнес Альфред Майнштайн. — Пойти в какой-нибудь Универ и заново выучить все то, что требуется, чтобы быть Великим Магом. Если, конечно, это не шутка.  
— Это не шутка, — сухо произнес старик Джузеппе. Все остальные смотрели на Сильвестра Крея, и Ансуз чувствовала, о чем все думают: Крэй полагал, что они не смогут заставить Майнштайна учиться. А тут такая покладистость.  
Впрочем, об этом быстро забыли.  
Через три года маги сочли возможным посвятить его в то, что именно требуется.  
— Итак, заклинание, чтобы пить силу не из людей… и заклинание, чтобы забирать энергию стихий. Запросы у вас, конечно, — мертвенно произнес Альфред. Его лицо изменилось, черты стали резкими, глаза запали и ярко сверкали на худом лице. Его союзник превратилась в ослепительную красавицу, правда, манеры ее нисколько не улучшились, и потому маги предпочитали держаться от нее подальше.  
— Очень хорошо, я подумаю над этим.  
Сильвестр Крэй вернулся к семье, его жена ждала второго ребенка.  
Старик Джузеппе вернулся в Италию, где проходила часть обучения Альфреда, и Ансуз не знала, встречаются ли там они или Великого Мага учит кто-то другой.  
Амир по-прежнему был ужасно занят…  
Мика Михайлов фактически стал надзирателем и учителем Альфреда Майнштайна. Иногда Ансуз казалось, что между ними двумя есть что-то большее, она видела порой странный взгляд Михайлова, бросаемый на своего ученика, чье обучение началось с того, что учитель попытался его убить. На самом деле только сделал вид, но все же. Но когда она смотрела в желто-зеленые глаза Альфреда Майнштайна, она не видела ничего.  
— Это называется — экран, — однажды разъяснил ей Амир. — Он не любит предсказателей.  
Шли годы. Альфред говорил, что работает над заклинаниями, но формулы еще нуждаются в доработке. Диаспоры требовали результатов, Амир злился, что по факту ничего не сделано, а Мика лишь высокомерно заявлял тому, что он «потерял право вмешиваться», что бы это не значило.  
Они с Михайловым много ругались из-за Великого Мага. Крэй же отошел от этой затеи напрочь и жил, не привлекая внимание общественности. Он, как и Ансуз, состоял в Обществе Защиты Земли, но делами теперь занимался редко и неохотно. Про Джузеппе девушка ничего не знала.  
Наконец день настал, и Альфред попросил созвать конференцию, чтобы публично обнародовать результаты. Амир отказал ему, заявив, что пока все участники «заговора» не узнают что и как, на публику выставляться ничего не будет. В итоге Майнштайн согласился.  
Накануне Ансуз случайно… _увидела_ его с Микой. Великий Маг целовал магистра высоких Энергий, а тот цеплялся за его спину, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
Ансуз хотела рассказать об этом Амиру, поскольку никогда ей бы и в голову не пришло, что Михайлова привлекают мужчины и особенно Альфред Майнштайн, но не смогла — тот был невероятно занят. К тому же он всегда реагировал на такие вещи равнодушно.  
— Ты хочешь на закрытую конференцию? — безразлично спросил он как-то. — Вся верхушка власти будет смотреть на твою красоту. Быть может, тебе понравится кто-то.  
Ансуз молча кивает. Теперь она вспомнила — их роман закончился четыре года назад. Вернее, закончился он для Амира.  
«Может быть, он вернётся ко мне, когда с великими магиями будет покончено, — думала предсказательница. — Или если увидит, что на меня обратил внимание кто-то еще из тех, кого он уважает за силу и власть».  
В ночь перед закрытой конференцией девушка была изумлена визитом Мики Михайлова — но без страха впустила его к себе в дом. Мика никогда не был враждебен к ней, считая ее, кажется, всего лишь инструментом для предвидения будущего. Ценным, по счастью, инструментом.  
— Что ты хотел, Мика?  
Он долго колебался, говорил ни о чем и юлил, а потом совершено огорошил девушку заявлением:  
— Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Я не проявлял свои чувства, потому что боялся всего: осуждения общества, проблем с Кумором и Великим Магом, тем, что от любви ты потеряешь голову и забудешь о долге… но на самом деле я всегда хотел быть с тобой. Даже когда узнал, что ты встречаешься с Кумором. Но вы уже не вместе, и я знаю, что это неожиданно, поэтому я не могу предложить тебе встречаться со мной сию секунду… но я хотел бы узнать, как ты относишься ко мне? Есть ли у меня шанс, Ансуз?  
Предсказательница смотрела на волшебника широко распахнутыми от изумления глазами.  
«Вот оно как бывает, когда говорят, что предсказатель своей судьбы не знает!» — думала она. Ей бы и в голову не пришло, что этот человек все годы хранил к ней это чувство!  
Мика смотрел так отчаянно, словно это был последний день его жизни. На миг девушка хотела было его обнадежить, дать ему то, за чем он пришел, а затем хвастаться перед Амиром новым поклонником… С другой стороны, это было бы низко… С третьей — на войне все средства хороши. Амир наверняка будет зол, если она будет флиртовать с его боевым товарищем… но лгать не хотелось.  
— Мика, это так неожиданно. Я должна подумать, хорошо?.. Давайте встретимся на конференции, и я скажу вам, что думаю?  
И всю ночь до конференции, где они опять встретятся, она думала о нем, об Амире, обо все прошедших годах, обо всех их попытках найти Великую Магию и о том, что уже завтра их поискам наступит конец.  
И наутро она приняла решение — солгать. Может быть, даже выйти за него замуж. Лишь бы Амир снова обратил на нее внимание.  
В зал они вошли вместе. Мика усадил ее на одно из самых почётных мест, сел рядом. Взбудораженная Ансуз едва не потеряла сознание, когда слева от нее сел никто иной как Амир.  
О, каким взглядом он пронзил Мику!.. За одно только это стоило согласиться прийти сюда в его компании.  
Сбоку от Амира сели Сильвестр Крэй с женой.  
Ансуз во все глаза смотрела на пришедшую в полном составе Русскую Диаспору, и Мика сжал ее ладонь, успокаивая. Слева от них возник Джузеппе. Наконец все расселись. В зале стало светлее, а затем на сцену вышел Альфред Майнштайн. Зачем-то он остриг волосы коротко и теперь те торчали из его головы вверх, очень непривычно, хотя Ансуз уже видела у него такую прическу — в прошлом. В том прошлом, где он сказал «прощай» Сильвестру Крэю.  
— Коллеги! — с пафосом обратился к собравшимся Альфред. — О да, теперь, после стольких лет обучения я могу правомерно назвать вас своими коллегами!  
Он долго распинался о том, каким он был жалким и ничтожным магом, и как изменился с тех пор, и как всем благодарен. Затем начал рассказывать предысторию дела — то, что сама Ансуз прекрасно знала и без него.  
— Здесь собралось очень много волшебников. Сильных, именитых волшебников. Не все из них верили, что у кучки энтузиастов получится, многие терзаются сомнениями до сих пор. Сегодня я развею их все.  
«Для этого ты здесь и находишься», — хмыкнула про себя девушка. Майнштайн ей не нравился по многим причинам, не только из-за Амира. Тяжело симпатизировать человеку, который на каждом шагу орет о своей ненависти к предсказателям.  
— Я — Великий Маг. И сейчас я вам это докажу.  
Альфред вскинул руку вверх. В зале разнесся крик, Ансуз повернулась и увидела, как какая-то женщина сползает по креслу на пол. Затем еще крик, и еще, и еще — зал заполнился падающими замертво людьми, однако представители Диаспор остались сидеть, равно как и их ряд.  
— Я просто избавился от тех, кто не в состоянии понять предмет разговора, — негромко произнёс Альфред в воцарившейся тишине. — Теперь же выслушаю тех, кто любит бить первым.  
В это мгновение в него ударило сразу пять — если Ансуз не ошиблась — заклинаний. Ударили — и растворились, словно были детскими иллюзиями.  
— Я же говорю — Великий, — буднично произнес Альфред, а затем раскинул руки в стороны, и вокруг него заплясало четырнадцать сложных комбинаций — чужих заклятий, которые он каким-то образом удерживал под контролем. Все четырнадцать. Наверное, остальные атаки были невидимыми.  
— Как насчет отведать свою стряпню? — ухмыльнулся Майнштайн, глядя на собравшихся. В него полетело еще несколько заклятий, и он ловко присовокупил их к предыдущим. — Но боюсь, тогда у меня не будет аудитории. Поэтому я, с вашего позволения, перекушу сам.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся одного заклинания, полностью преобразовав его в нечто, похожее на прямоугольный кусок чипса, а затем, оглядев публику, сделал укус.  
— Ммм, Алый Цветок Шенгери… с неуловимым привкусом тропиков, — он кинул в сторону одного из представителей Диаспоры, чернокожего высокого мага. — Полагаю, вы — повар… то есть, прошу прощения, автор. Узрите же, господа — «Преобразователь Майнштайна».  
С этими словами он превратил все имеющиеся заклинания в разноцветные чипсины и с удовольствием их схрупал, указывая вслух как названия, так и авторов.  
Маги быстро увлекаются зрелищами: и о покойных не то чтобы позабыли — просто решили оставить их на потом. После демонстрации.  
— Видите, как все просто? — усмехнулся Альфред. — А теперь, если господа не возражают, я покажу второе требуемое от меня заклинание — Карман Майнштайна. Хотя название, пожалуй, следует доработать. Может, у вас есть предложения?  
— Майнштайн, какого черта? — выкрикнул кто-то из зала.  
Ансуз повернулась к Мике, но тот смотрел на происходящее так, словно ничего интересного не происходило. Вертел драгоценный перстень на указательном пальце, задумчиво покачивал ногой в такт неслышимому неторопливому ритму. Амир же сидел, погруженный в собственные мысли и даже не смотрел на сцену — по крайней мере сейчас. Старик Джузеппе о чем-то переговаривался с Сильвестром, их лица были взволнованы.  
— Мика, ты знаешь, что происходит?  
Ее новый поклонник обратил к ней равнодушное лицо.  
— Конечно. Альфред показывает, каких успехов он добился.  
— Н… но… зачем он убил людей? Высокопоставленных магов? Что происходит?!  
Мика хотел было ответить, но Ансуз не услышала бы его слов все равно — от сцены к ним поднималась гигантская, почти под потолок, волна.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — раздался чей-то крик. Ансуз закричала сама, впившись в руки Мики.  
— Надо телепортироваться, срочно! — Но тот снова пожал плечами, будто ничего не происходило. Девушка схватила за руку Амира. — Мы все умрем!  
Возлюбленный наконец-то обратил к ней изумрудный взгляд.  
— О нет, дорогая. Не все. Только те, кто не умеет ставить защиту против цунами. Полагаю, ты в их числе. Альфред всегда был противником сборищ, предсказателей и слабаков. Полагаю, я мог бы спасти тебя, но меня терзают смутные сомнения относительно того, как я буду выбираться отсюда, и потому предпочту беречь силы.  
Волна нарастала с шумом и первые брызги от ее пенного гребня уже падали на сидящих в зале легкими каплями, будто начинающийся дождь.  
— Мика, помоги мне! — не полностью отошедшая от слов Амира Ансуз вцепилась в американского мага. Но тот, глянув на нее весьма равнодушно, укрыл себя одиночной сферой.  
— Хочешь узнать, почему он забыл о тебе? — ехидно поинтересовался Амир.  
— Я хочу выжить в этом чертовом аду! — взвизгнула девушка.  
— Как и мы все, — яростно ухмыльнулся Амир, и в этом миг волна рухнула вниз. Потоки серо-зелёной воды накрыли весь мир, и Ансуз поняла, что сейчас умрет. Вот сейчас. Вот сейчас…  
Толща воды обрушится на нее… обрушится?..  
Но вода каким-то образом огибала ее, а затем, когда она схлынула, Ансуз обнаружила себя целехонькой, хоть и по шею в воде. Зал был затоплен примерно на полтора метра, предсказательница с ужасом смотрела, как проплывают мимо трупы, предметы одежды, стулья и какие-то обломки. Выжившие повсплывали вместе со сферами — впрочем, Ансуз показалось, что из оставшихся она одна не умела делать себе такую, и вдруг почувствовала, как и сама отрывается от земли вместе со стулом. Перед экраном парил, стоя на каком-то предмете в форме щита, Альфред Майнштайн.  
— Негоже умирать молодым и красивым. Взгляните на запись. Отпуская волну, я еще и спас жизнь вот этой прекрасной девушке, благодаря которой, так сказать, и началось мое путешествие. Ансуз Дашинимаева, господа, поприветствуем.  
Пока он говорил, вода схлынула, и Альфред вернул ее со стулом на место.  
— Альфред, ты что творишь? — Это выкрикнул Сильвестр Крэй, который был жив, сух и здоров, равно как и его жена.  
— Видишь ли, Сильвестр, — пафосно поднял палец Альфред. — Сила не должна доставаться слабым. Кто не переживет демонстрацию моих трех Великих Магий — тот недостоин знать о них ничего. Разве это не справедливо, господа?  
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы решать, что справедливо, а что нет?  
Майнштайн склонил голову, как бы задумавшись.  
— Ну как же. Я — Великий Маг. — Он медленно, как бы в задумчивости проехал на своем воздушном скейтборде вдоль трехмерной модели устроенного им цунами. — Господа, вам всем известна наука демонология. Ее первый принцип — «Помни о защите». Второй: «Играя с силой, учись принимать ее последствия». И третий: «Помни о защите и проверяй дважды». Вот, собственно, эти принципы. Вы решили сделать из меня Великого Мага. Человека, который потенциально способен уничтожить ваш мир. Вы извлекли меня из моего дома, и не особо интересуясь согласием, поставили перед фактом: смерть или учеба. Сейчас, конечно, присутствующий здесь Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы поднимется и скажет, что я выбрал добровольно, но когда такая альтернатива… сами понимаете.  
— Никто не собирался убивать тебя! — яростно крикнул Крэй.  
— Ты может быть и не собирался. Но наш господин Стратег планировал такое в случае моего решительного отказа сотрудничать. И Диаспоры других стран его поддерживали. Нет смысла держать в мире бомбу, которая может в один прекрасный день взрывом уничтожить мир. Слишком высок риск. Мы говорим, что Великие Маги редки, они, мол, рождаются раз в столетие, а вполне себе вероятно, что рождается их намного больше, просто они не успевают ничему научиться. Их убивают в колыбели. Что, разве не так?  
— Конспирологом заделался, Альфред? Не стоило столько времени проводить с Микой! — рявкнул Амир.  
— Ревнуешь, оборотень? — фыркнул Майнштайн. — Не ревнуй. У тебя нет никаких шансов уйти отсюда живым. Равно как… а впрочем, послушайте историю.  
Пока он говорил, в него летели заклинания, но от них не было никакого толка. Ошарашенная, огорошенная Ансуз смотрела на него застывшим взглядом, потому что боялась посмотреть ни вправо ни влево. Амир и Мика.  
Стоп, но ведь Мика… Ансуз недоуменно заморгала. Как она вообще могла поверить в его чувства, ведь она знала, что он с Майнштайном… Неужели он стер ей память? Но зачем?  
— Мика! — она тронула волшебника за рукав. — Ты зачем мне признавался тогда?  
Он равнодушно повернулся к ней, словно и не обрек ее на смерть пять минут назад.  
— А, это. Аль сказал, что раз ты предсказательница, тебе надо запудрить мозги, чтобы ты случайно не предсказала исход конференции и не проговорилась о нем кому не следует. Я счел, раз ты женщина, признание в любви справится с задачей эффективнее всего. Но поскольку о нас с Алем всем известно, пришлось тебе вначале стереть на время память об этом. А теперь волна смыла заклинание. У волн есть такое свойство — освежать память.  
Девушку трясло от шока и возмущения.  
— То есть ты на самом деле?..  
— Да, на самом деле. Я люблю Аля. Я сделаю ради него что угодно.  
— Не трать на него силы, девочка, — раздался голос Амира. — Он околдован, теперь это и слепой сообразит. Наш Великий Маг забрал сердце и мозги своего учителя и превратил его в послушного раба своей воли. Посмотри на него! Он едва взгляд может оторвать от Майнштайна!  
— А что насчет тебя? — огрызнулась Ансуз, сама от себя не ожидая такой резкости. Да, она всегда подозревала, но у нее никогда не было никаких доказательств или свидетельств.  
— И я околдован, — вздохнул Амир. — Кажется, слишком давно. Но я околдован только своими чувствами. Чувствами, которые Великий Маг отверг. Неисповедимы пути.  
— Когда?! — яростно вскричала девушка, хватая его за воротник рубахи. — Когда?!  
— Когда выяснил о приказе убить его, если он не окажет содействие, — сухо произнес Амир. Ансуз влепила ему пощёчину.  
— Когда ты влюбился в него?! Какое мне дело, когда он тебя отверг?!!  
— В тот вечер на яхте мы впервые переспали.  
Предсказательница изумленно распахнула глаза. Уже тогда! Господи, какая же она дура! Затем, припомнив события тех лет, произнесла:  
— Вы тогда знали друг друга один день!  
Амир почти нежно отцепил ее руки от своего воротника.  
— Сердцу не прикажешь.  
— Итак, раз с оборотнем все ясно, идем дальше. Мика Михайлов, защищая Землю, взялся быть моим учителем и, стоит ли говорить, каких поразительных успехов в обучении можно достичь с человеком, который пытался тебя убить! — Альфред сухо хмыкнул. — Впрочем, о нем я скажу чуть позже. А сейчас позвольте представить вам экс-Великого Мага, экс-лучшего друга — магистра Сильвестра Крэя. Камень нашей пирамиды краеугольный настолько, что его даже сперва полагали Великим Магом вместо меня — впрочем, он заверил меня, что не держит зла.  
В прошлой Вселенной мы с ним были лучшими друзьями, пока что-то не пошло глобально не так и я не уничтожил мир, воспользовавшись его телом магистра Времени и Пространства, — Альфред помолчал. — Ну по крайней мере это единственный подтверждённый факт, когда я пользовался его телом.  
— Альфред!  
— Прости-прости, — Великий Маг отмахнулся от возмущенного Сильвестра Крэя. — Просто у Амира была забавная теория, что мы с тобой были чем-то большим, чем друзьями, там, в уничтоженном мире. Поэтому моя команда учителей решила держать нас с тобой на почтительном расстоянии — а то мало ли я опять психану. Скажешь, ты этого не знал?  
— Причина была совершенно другая, и ты это знаешь! — отрезал Крэй.  
— Это тебе так сказали. Наш Амир хитрец каких мало, поэтому он каждому придумал разную причину. Мика, например, до сих пор убежден, что нас с тобой держали друг от друга подальше, потому что такой слабак как ты мне в друзьях ни к чему. Нет-нет, не надо вызывать его на дуэль — он имел в ввиду не наше нынешнее положение, где ты весьма крут и почтенен, а детство, когда слабый ты сдерживал сильного меня. И это, господа, — Альфред вновь обратился ко всей аудитории, — тоже не лишённая правды теория. Когда я вернул память, мне пришлось сделать пересмотр всей моей жизни. А затем, для верности — пересмотр пересмотра. Короче говоря, я пришёл к двум выводам: прямо сейчас мне этих четверых гадов не победить, и второе: Сильвестр Крэй имел слишком важную роль в моей «прошлой» жизни.  
Конечно, я жаждал узнать в чем же дело, но команда интриганов нашему сближению воспротивилась, и в итоге Крэя я, хорошо, если раза три, видел за все свое обучение. К тому времени я успел напрочь смириться с тем, что поезд ушел, но теперь понял. И сегодня я открою вам тайну, какое же все-таки значение имел в моей жизни экс-Великий Маг.  
— Альфред, завязывай с выкрутасами. Если тебе хотелось меня оскорбить, мог бы сделать это не на конференции!  
— Вовсе нет. Я как раз хочу рассказать про твою значимость. — Майнштайн глумливо ухмыльнулся. — Видите ли, Мика прав. Сильвестр Крэй выполнял в моей жизни роль сдерживающего фактора. И, удалив его, господа волшебники получили Великого Мага. Все сложилось. Я открыл все нужные законы, и даже несколько ненужных. Однако вы забыли о важности сдерживающего фактора. Вы забыли о том, что именно Сильвестр всегда в детстве сдерживал меня _от проявления чрезмерной силы_. Потому что он считал, что убивать до смерти людей нехорошо. А я — не считал. Но я не хотел его расстраивать.  
Прошли годы. Наша дружба давно умерла. И знаете что, господа, — теперь у меня нет никого, кого бы я не хотел расстраивать, — Великий Маг ухмыльнулся, дико и яростно глядя в толпу. — Поэтому я убью вас всех.  
В этот момент _Сила_ — Ансуз не знала, как иначе это назвать — ударила в Майнштайна со стороны Диаспоры. По ощущениям было похоже, будто кто-то решил ответить Великому Магу второй цунами. Сцена заполыхала белым пламенем, поглотив Великого Мага в его языках, затем все вокруг заполыхало белым пламенем, и на несколько секунд девушка поверила, что сейчас все закончится. Маги Диаспоры убьют безумца.  
— Ску-чнень-ко! — рявкнул издевательский голос сверху, а затем Майнштайн вновь возник там же, где и был. В руке он держал нечто, напоминающее громадную пластиковую трубочку, через которую он всосал в себя уничтожившее сцену пламя, словно пары абсента.  
— Белый Гигант! — пробормотал Амир потрясенно. — По легендам, самое сильное заклинание, способное уничтожить звезду…  
Вокруг действительно больше ничего не осталось. Ни сцены, ни стен здания, но… Только сейчас Ансуз поняла, почему никто до сих пор не телепортнулся. Они все находились в магической сфере. Которая даже не дрогнула, приняв в себя заклинание Диаспоры.  
— Я передумал! — вдруг воскликнул Майнштайн, и Ансуз почувствовала, как ее тело само по себе двигается, приближаясь к нему. — Кажется, сейчас у вас маловато поводов со мной сражаться! Кто бы мог подумать! Каждый из вас в тайне надеется, что пока я буду разбираться с остальными, ему удастся улизнуть! Но — не выйдет. Хочу увидеть настоящее торжество магических искусств! Покажите мне все, на что вы способны, маги! Но перед этим — я покажу вам, на что способен я. Ансуз!  
Руки Великого Мага в серебристых перчатках схватили ее и выставили на всеобщее обозрение будто куклу.  
— Наша чудная предсказательница! Сейчас она вам покажет, что произойдет после того, как я всех тут порешу. Может, ее видения подстегнут вас сражаться как следует! — Майнштайн положил руку ей на лоб. Спрашивать согласия он и не подумал — да и наивно было бы полагать… Ансуз закричала от того, что увидела. От картин будущего, представшего перед ее взором — и взором всех, находящихся в зале.  
Закричала — и очнулась.


	10. Информация

— Мхм, что я пропустил?  
Старик Джузеппе про себя удивился: обычно всегда предельно аккуратный и элегантный Крэй выглядел как человек, свевший близкое знакомство с садом Майнштайна — вот только непонятно было, зачем он пошел на такую дурость. Лицо, руки, рубашка на груди, брюки — все было иссечено длинными царапинами, которые восстанавливались на глазах — но тем не менее.  
— Мы отвлекли вас от чего-то важного?  
Он кивнул, тревожно оглядываясь, очевидно, в поисках Амира Кумора, никогда не упускавшего шанса поддразнить Великого Мага. Но Магистр Душ предпочел отсиживаться в тени, якобы «чтобы у бедного Альфреда из всех нас был хоть один человек, которому он может доверять».  
— Удивительно живучий тип, — произнес Мика Михайлов, таща к ним Майнштайна за ногу. Мика был явно доволен представлением, а Джузеппе подумал, что если дело и впрямь выгорит, то Кумор очень удобно для себя устроил, сделав Михайлова потенциальным «врагом номер один» для Альфреда. — Так долго продержался в сознании. Признаться, мне все казалось, что он втихую что-то пытается сколдовать, но видимо только казалось.  
— Не вам одному, — развел руками Джузеппе. — Но никакого видимого результата. Где бегают наша девочка и Кумор, хотелось бы мне знать?  
Сильвестр пожал плечами.  
— Давайте без них. Буди его, Мика, и пускай возвращает свои воспоминания. Если он теперь Великий Маг, то у меня полно дел поважнее, чем возиться с вами.  
Волшебники уставились на Крэя.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Мика. Порезы к его появлению Сильвестр уже залечил, но факт общей нервозности Крэя слишком бросался в глаза. Темноволосый маг выпрямился.  
— А как ты думаешь? У меня целый полк родни, в чьи головы будет весьма сложно втемяшить, что я теперь не Великий Маг. Думаю, еще сложнее, чем было втемяшить обратное. Они уже раскатали губы, нарисовали себе радужные перспективы и сели ждать у моря обещанного солнца, и тут нате вам — все не так, прогноз отменяется, ошибка идентификации! Будет весьма сложно объяснить им, что я — лично я — совершенно не виноват в том, что вы четверо облажались!  
— Силь, успокойся, — Мика коснулся его плеча. — Никто тебя не будет обвинять. И вообще, я лично не верю, что у нас с этим придурком чего-то получится! Даже если он когда-то и станет Великим Магом… Ты нужен нам! Обществу Защиты Земли, своей семье, мне, в конце концов! Разве мы не стали с тобой за это время друзьями?.. Или ты все еще… — он отвел взгляд.  
— Злюсь, что ты помог виденью Ансуз? — улыбнулся Крэй, хлопнув его по плечу. — Брось, Мика, это не похоже на тебя. Я давно не злюсь, все случилось как случилось. Просто понял, что появление другого кандидата в Великие освобождает меня от ответственности за Великую Магию, следовательно, я могу заняться своими делами, на которые не находил времени слишком долго! Жене своей я куда нужнее, чем Обществу Защиты Земли и даже тебе!  
Мика хмыкнул.  
— Мне показалось, что ты собрался совсем нас покинуть…  
Крэй покачал головой.  
— Нет. Просто это место… Альфред, который вообще не похож на Альфреда… Эта история, что он убил меня в прошлом, чтобы воспользоваться моим телом для уничтожения мира… У меня и так от этой ситуации мурашки по коже, а от новых данных так и вовсе.  
— В таком случае вам следует выслушать еще более новые, — раздался позади ехидный голос, — Я уже в предвкушении, что они с вами сделают, Крэй.  
— Амир! — Джузеппе коснулся шляпы, приветствуя появившегося мага. — А где Ансуз?  
Волшебник нахмурился.  
— Признаться, я полагал найти ее в вашем обществе. Впрочем, она не поклонница пыток, вы же знаете. — Он присел рядом с Альфредом и зачем-то коснулся его окровавленных волос. — Чем вы его вырубили, Мика?  
— Разделителем Лигара. На удивление крепкий торгаш, в упор не желал расставаться с сознанием.  
— Как-то он странно выглядит после него.  
Мика пожал плечами.  
— Вы сами все видели, господин Кумор. Не обольщайтесь, что я не почувствовал вашего незримого присутствия.  
Крэй и Джузеппе уставились на Амира. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Не мог же я пропустить шоу. Неважно. Я разузнал насчет прошлого нашего потенциального мага и все больше убеждаюсь, что главной ошибкой было проговориться, что наша Ансуз — гадалка. Хранение в тайне этого факта избавило бы нас от многих нелепых действий.  
— Оставьте загадки. Нам еще пытать этого гения.  
— Ладно-ладно. В общем, господа, вы должно быть слышали об Александре Зимнем, широко известном в узких властительных кругах господине, занимающимся различными интригами, шантажом, махинациями и убийствами исключительно ради собственного удовольствия и наблюдения за чужими страданиями. Ну и кормежкой от них, куда ж без этого!  
— Я думал, он — выдуманный персонаж, — произнес Крэй. — По крайней мере у нас в семье так считалось.  
— Я думаю, он — редкостный говнюк, — сказал Мика, хмурясь.  
— Я полагал, что он мертв, — спокойно произнес Джузеппе. Амир едва заметно вскинул брови.  
— Вы на редкость осведомлены, господа. Александр Зимний действительно покинул сей мир. Ужасно нецивилизованным и недостойным мастера его уровня способом — ему отрубили голову. Обычным человеческим мечом, причем тупым. И сделал это никто иной как Альфред Майнштайн, через три месяца после того, как покинул родной Университет.  
— Да ладно! — Мика сел в кресло, которое зловеще под ним скрипнуло. Они вернулись в дом Великого Мага и устроились на внутренней веранде.  
— Вполне на него похоже, — пожал плечами Сильвестр, почему-то слегка затравленно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Он обожает холодное оружие.  
— Обожает не обожает, но Зимний был явно не его уровня жертвой. И почему тогда он не похвалялся столь знаменательной победой на каждом перекрестке? За такое его бы наверняка не просто восстановили, но и выдали бы сразу диплом, — фыркнул Джузеппе. — Впрочем, о смерти Зимнего действительно ходили странные слухи…  
— Я удивлен, что вы вообще об этом осведомлены. Получается, он и к вам наведывался, — сухо произнес Амир. — Причина же несвойственной нашему герою скромности очень проста — он понятия не имел, кого угробил. В чем беда с молодежью — они совершенно не интересуются историей. Вот и Сильвестр наш любимый Крэй полагал Зимнего легендой. Не удивлюсь, если Майнштайн и вовсе о нем не слышал — могу поспорить, он считает ниже своего достоинства интересоваться людьми, которые родились не в этом столетии. Так что загадка даже не в том, как Альфред победил Зимнего, а в том, почему столь великий и почтенный маг вступил в противостояние с подобным сопляком.  
Джузеппе усмехнулся.  
— Вы глядите сейчас со своей колокольни, господин Кумор. Вы человек осторожный, сдержанный и хитроумный. Вам почти не приходится сражаться с оппонентами, поскольку вы и без того отлично издеваетесь над ними словом. К тому же конкретно к Майнштайну не похоже, чтобы вы испытывали неприязнь….  
— Альфред умел бесить людей, — бесцеремонно перебил его излияния Крэй. — Любых людей. Я никогда не говорил ему об этом, но я лично встречал многих, которые начинали ненавидеть его буквально с первого взгляда.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто он уже мертв, — ухмыльнулся Мика. Майнштайна они положили на крыльцо. С утробным урчанием ему на грудь почти сразу водрузился непонятно чей кот-союзник, Мика было предположил, что тот попытается его лечить, но огромная зверюга пронзила собравшихся презрительным взглядом и повернулась к ним хвостом. Возможно, союзник решил, что господа маги наконец-то сподобились приволочь ему честно заслуженную добычу и теперь можно на ней умиротворенно почивать.  
— Потому что мне и кажется, что он мёртв! — раздражённо воскликнул Сильвестр, с яростью глядя на тело бывшего друга. — Он ведет себя совершенно не так, как раньше, и не будь этого вашего доказательства с плотью, я был бы убежден, что перед нами либо другой маг, принявший облик Альфреда, либо нечисть, захватившая его тело!  
— По мне так с ним все в порядке, — произнес Амир. — Просто люди меняются, и от плохой жизни никто не меняется в лучшую сторону, Крэй. Мы отвлеклись. Согласно данным, Альфред прикончил Александра Зимнего, перед этим собственноручно убив обоих его союзников — ну или вместе с этой богиней-союзником — кстати, где она — и затем-то и началось его падение. Бросил свою девушку — кстати, зацените портрет, наш Великий явно неравнодушен к восточному разрезу глаз.  
Мика фыркнул, взглянув на фото.  
— И правда, зря сказали, что Ансуз предсказательница. Был бы у нас сейчас на все готовый Великий Маг. Девчонка почти такая же. Кто она? Что с ней сейчас?  
— Да ничего. Девчонка — обычный человек. Пару раз чуть не погибла, Александр и ее укокошить пытался, но ее каждый раз спасал союзник Майнштайна.  
— В таком случае это могло быть заклинание.  
Амир настороженно уставился на Джузеппе.  
— Любовное заклинание. Если я верно понимаю, и в прошлом наш Великий Маг был страстной натурой, то таких выбивать проще всего любовными заклинаниями. Они их не замечают, и очень сильно отвлекаются от противостояния, дальше только нанести хитрый и резкий один удар — и магу крышка. Что вы на меня все так смотрите? Право слово, как дети малые! Я дожил до своих лет именно потому, что знаю как, кого и когда убивать.  
Амир медленно покачал головой, и Джузеппе подумал, что зря он так с ним разоткровенничался — Стратег Русской Диаспоры теперь явно взял его на заметку, перестав считать безобидным стариком. Впрочем, время этой маски и так истекло.  
— Собственно, все произошло так, как вы описали, Джузеппе. Альфреду был нанесен мощнейший магический удар, никто не знает, как он выжил, но тем не менее, он выжил. Месяц зализывал раны в компании союзника, своей девушки и ее друзей, а затем совершенно внезапно за один день выздоровел, укокошил союзников своего врага, явился в его дом и отрубил ему голову. Вот так. Думаю, господин Зимний сам обалдел от такого поворота. Не знаю, было ли это стратегическим или внезапным творческим порывом, но результат налицо. Затем Альфред расстается с девушкой, отдаляется от знакомых магов, а затем и вовсе пропадает из вида нашего мира, тихонько пакует дом и утаскивает себя и Лайсу на побережье, где удаляет свою эмоциональную память и превращается в то, что мы сейчас видим.  
— Нелогично, — произнес Крэй. — Как будто бы это ему нанесли поражение, а не наоборот.  
— Именно что, — кивнул Амир. — Но данные верны, я перепроверил. Господин Зимний встретил свой конец от рук сопляка, а затем тот взял и сам растратил всю силу от победы.  
Мика задумчиво глядел на бесчувственного волшебника на полу и кота на его груди. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
Внезапно Джузеппе почувствовал, как кто-то пытается с ним связаться телепатически и едва скрыл изумление: это была девчонка Ансуз.  
— Прошу прощения, господа. Я должен вас покинуть. Думаю, самое время разбудить нашего друга и заставить его вернуть воспоминания. Ваша история, Амир, только подтверждает его загадочность. Вполне возможно, он — нужный нам человек.  
— Только не надо его больше бить, Мика, — произнес Крэй. — Ведь можно же вначале попробовать по-хорошему…  
— По мне так это не тот человек, с которым по-хорошему можно договориться…  
— А если это сделаю я?..  
Голоса магов отдалялись. Джузеппе вышел из дома и телепортировался к яхте, откуда звонила гадалка. Она стояла на причале, глядя на море.  
— Что-то случилось, госпожа Ансуз?  
Она обернулась. Лицо у нее выглядело заплаканным — совсем не умеет следить за собой, и Джузеппе начал мгновенно обдумывать, что же такого стряслось.  
— Вас кто-то обидел?  
«Например, господину Стратегу наскучила его игрушка».  
Она кивнула и помотала головой — почти одновременно.  
— Кажется, я обидела себя сама… — тихо произнесла она, а затем посмотрела в глаза мага неожиданно твердо. — Вчера ночью я вызвала виденье… о том, как будут развиваться события после того, как мы вернем Альфреду его воспоминания.  
«И она пришла с ним ко мне, а не к Кумору? Вот это номер». Волшебник встал рядом, изо всех сил сдерживая любопытство.  
— Вы увидели что-то, что огорчило вас?  
Она кивнула и чуть не разрыдалась, закусив губу и отвернувшись.  
— Очень много всего, — девушка взяла себя в руки и повернулась к нему. — Вы знаете о способности предсказателей изымать свои видения из сознания целиком, не оставляя никакой о них памяти? В общем, я так сейчас и сделала. Его нет в моей голове. В этом видении очень много личного — такого личного, что бросит тень на всех присутствующих здесь… Именно поэтому…  
— Госпожа Ансуз, вы прекрасно знаете, что в таких делах нет уже ничего личного. Даже если вы спрятали ваше видение, мы будем вынуждены его изъять у вас, чего бы нам это не стоило.  
Девушка покачала головой.  
— Я сама вам отдам его. Именно вам. Если вы мне поможете. Вы сможете просмотреть его, сделать выводы, и я бы очень хотела, чтобы вы преподнесли его остальным… скажем так, без моих личных эмоций и без личных эмоций окружающих… они не важны в данном случае, но так получилось, что я видела их слишком много.  
«Ого. Предсказание с перчинкой из первых рук! Нельзя упустить такую возможность».  
— Полагаю, эти личные сведения касаются Мики, Амира и Сильвестра? Поэтому вы пришли ко мне?  
Она кивнула.  
— Да. Поэтому. И то, что я собираюсь попросить, будет иметь отношение к Великому Магу.  
— Уж не убить ли вы его вздумали?  
Ансуз криво улыбнулась.  
— Нет. Мне нужно заклинание Лаема.  
— Которое, как известно, изготовляется трое суток, лучшими из лучших — двадцать семь часов? Которое выжимает даже самых сильных волшебников досуха? Которое…  
— Да, которое стоит огромных денег и которое я сама создать не в состоянии!  
— Дорогая моя, вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что обратились не по адресу. Именно ваш друг, Первый Магистр Анимы и Энигмы, является экспертом в магии подобного рода. Я же в лучшем случае смогу сотворить кустарную подделку, которая…  
— Я не могу просить Амира об этом! — воскликнула девушка. — Когда он узнает, зачем оно мне, он попросту убьет меня!  
«Интересно, — подумал Джузеппе. — За всей этой истерикой хранится хоть капля полезной информации?..»  
— Они любовники.  
— Прошу прощения?  
Она вздохнула.  
— Амир. Мой Амир. И ваш проклятый Майнштайн. Любовники. Спят друг с другом. Они переспали в первую ночь на яхте. И планируют делать это еще очень долго. А потом Майнштайн изобретет свои проклятые заклинания! — она яростно взглянула в глаза Джузеппе. — И уничтожит наш мир! Я достаточно заинтересовала вас, господин волшебник?!  
— Что, опять? — фыркнул маг. — Да что ж за парень такой деструктивный! Ладно-ладно, не смотри на меня волком, девочка. Мне действительно без разницы, с кем делит постель Великий стратег — с тобой, Великим Магом или хоть с нашими Защитниками Земли вместе взятыми. Я просто хочу сказать, что Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы наверняка знает, что противопоставить Заклинанию Лаема. Поэтому даже если я достану для тебя качественное, изготовленное нашим магистром заклинание, вряд ли тебе удастся выдернуть своего возлюбленного из исцарапанных пальцев Великого Мага.  
— Я и не собираюсь применять его на Амире! Это же опасно! — воскликнула Ансуз. — Я собираюсь применить его на самом Майнштайне. Пусть бросит его, скажет, что ненавидит, обольет презрением и так далее. Тогда Амир вернётся ко мне.  
— А ты уверена, что это Майнштайн соблазнил его, а не наоборот? — ехидно поинтересовался Джузеппе. — И что после заклинания он вернется к тебе?  
Она кивнула.  
— Он не уходил от меня, вообще-то. Ну то есть, еще нет. И еще нескоро уйдет. Он хранил эти отношения в тайне, а жил со мной еще долгое время. Значит, он не находил мою компанию неприятной. А в Майнштайна он влюблен. Я знаю это из видения. Влюбленность легко убить презрением.  
— В чем-то вы правы, — произнес Джузеппе. Он пытался представить, каково это — внезапно узнать свое будущее на много лет вперед за одну ночь. Как она это интересно говорит: «он еще не скоро уйдет». То есть для нее они уже расстались в будущем… и наверняка было сказано много грязных слов… но это не его дело.  
Куда интереснее то, что Амир Кумор _влюблен_ в Майнштайна. Если бы он просто с ним спал… Но влюбленность это слабость, которую можно использовать. Это как-то совсем не вязалось с его натурой. Может, девчонке показалось? Надо заполучить видение. А если она махнёт в Майнштайна заклинанием Лаема, то Джузеппе ничего не имеет против — посмотреть на Русского Стратега в режиме «разбитое сердце» будет интересным зрелищем.  
***

Я открыл глаза.  
— О нет, опять ты! — попытался сказать я, но рот не слушался. Тело все болело, особенно после того как Мика еще раз врезал мне. — Ну что ты хочешь?!  
— Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты, Альфред. — Перед взором замаячила длинная физиономия Сильвестра Крея.  
— Хочу, чтобы вы все сдохли. Ну или только он. Хотя бы он. Хочу, чтобы вы все от меня отъеблись. Хочу вернуть время вспять и сбежать в горы до вашего проклятого прибытия в мою тихую гавань. Хочу, чтобы тело перестало так сильно болеть. Ах да, я уже говорил, что хочу, чтобы вы все сдохли? И ты тоже, Сильвестр. И девка ваша.  
— И я? — Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы впилил свою физиономию между Креем и Микой.  
— И ты, если ты обо всем этом знал заранее, — процедил я. — Отъебитесь от меня, вы, все, ничего не хочу о вас знать, ничего не-аааа!  
— Подожди, не бей его, Мика! — голос Крэя. — Альфред, разве ты не хочешь жить?! Вот что ты должен был сказать!  
Я попытался выругаться.  
— Это блять и так очевидно, тупица. Он хотел, чтобы я умолял его прикончить себя!  
— Михайлов, ты опять перегибаешь палку. Альфред, все, что мы хотим, это… — чья-то рука легла на мою грудь и это словно бы успокоило немного боль. — Твоего сотрудничества.  
Я закашлялся, вытаращив глаза на Амира.  
— А словами ебучими вы мне это не могли сказать?!  
— Могли, — ухмыльнулся Мика. — Но мне было так приятнее. Тот факт, что нам нужно твое сотрудничество, не отменяет того факта, что ты меня бесишь.  
— Я не знал, что до такого дойдет, Альфред! — Это был Амир, и кажется именно его рука у меня на груди, и от нее правда легче. — Я не могу успеть повсюду!  
— Пошел ты!.. — процедил я. — Что вам от меня нужно?  
— Память. Для начала — память. Бессмысленно вести разговоры с неполноценным человеком.  
— Сам ты неполноценный, Великий Маг! — отрезал я. — Нихрена не понимаю, что ты такого мог сделать, чтобы стать Великим! По мне так ты всегда был средненькой бездарностью, ну может с редкими проблесками таланта! Нахер вам моя память?!  
— Мы выяснили, что ты некоторым образом причастен к жизни Великого Мага. — Амир взял меня за лицо, и мне, как бы я не злился, очень не хотелось, чтобы он меня отпускал — от его ладоней текло целительное тепло. — Мы хотим во всем разобраться досконально. Для этого нужна твоя полноценная память, а не обрезанная. Я знаю, что никто не сможет вернуть ее тебе без твоего желания, я честно хотел просить тебя об этом, но Мика решил разобраться с тобой по-своему… Мне жаль, что я не успел помочь тебе…  
— Погоди, все, что от меня требуется — вернуть проклятую память? А потом, когда вы ее считаете, я могу ее обратно отрезать?  
Кажется, он слегка удивился.  
— Ну, если захочешь… то да, я думаю, с этим не возникнет проблем.  
— Мерзкий двуличный оборотень!  
— Вовсе не двуличный! — обиделся он. — У меня куда больше личин.  
Я улыбнулся. Тело действительно болело куда меньше.  
— Я по вашей вине союзника лишился.  
— Я помогу тебе найти ее потом, — прошептал Амир. — Обещаю.  
— Верить тебе! — я фыркнул. — Ладно, я согласен. Только потом я ее обратно отрежу. Придурки ебаные. Могли бы просто голословно мне угрожать, я и так бы поверил!  
— Кстати, Амир, а почему он вас оборотнем называет? — вдруг поинтересовался Мика. — Вы же ведь не…  
— Конечно, я ненастоящий оборотень, — усмехнулся волшебник. — Просто Майнштайну нравится всех оскорблять, если вы еще не заметили. Я думаю, он мазохист, а?  
При этом в его взгляде отчетливо считывалась угроза.  
«То, что я оборотень, это тоже была тайна!».  
«Иди нахуй», — подумал я и отрубился.  
***

— …ты ж ебаный ублюдок! — не сдержал возгласа Джузеппе, когда видение Ансуз оказалось в его полном распоряжении, и он досмотрел до конца. — Удивительно, что девочка хочет лишь изменить твое сердце, а не сожрать его сырым!  
Затем он задумался. Надо все оценить здраво. Значит, с памятью к Майнштайну возвращаются и злопамятность, и склонность к манипуляциям, и та самая деструктивность, что деструктивна настолько, что уничтожает анналы истории.  
Забавно и то, что решением Диаспор действительно принят закон, предписывающий прикончить Великого Мага в случае, если тот окажется чрезмерно агрессивным. Просто раньше-то считалось, что это Крэй, известный своим гуманизмом…  
Великолепно, что законы, кажется, действительно существуют — по крайней мере демонстрация битвы Майнштайна с Диаспорой была шокирующе-впечатляющей.  
Он сказал кое-что важное… Что Крэй был — «сдерживающий фактор». Значит, планы бывшего Великого Мага на спокойную жизнь идут лесом. Если понадобится, придётся мирить их насильно. Либо искать новый фактор, а с этим, похоже, у Майнштайна проблемы.  
Замечательно, что Ансуз пошла с виденьем к нему. С Великого Стратега сталось бы и вовсе им ничего не рассказывать о том, как он бездействовал, зная о намерениях дружка. С Микой вообще позор — между прочим, наверняка на нем Альфред использовал именно заклинание Лаема.  
«А девчонка-то не отличается сообразительностью, — подумал волшебник. — Всего и дел было, что отрезать от видения первые две трети ее собственных взаимоотношений с Михайловым и Кумором. Или вообще оставить только видение, как Альфред уничтожает мир, этого бы хватило. Экий тупой у нас получился злыдень, при всей своей гениальности так и не догнавший, что никак не мир виноват в его плохом настроении! Да уж. Стратегию учебы Великого Мага надо менять полностью…  
Теперь точно не стоит ему говорить, что он Великий Маг. Заставить помогать Крэю, и все. Пускай вместе открывают законы.  
Крей на самом деле тоже не подарок. За ним стоит вся его кошмарная семейка, ныне пополнившаяся еще и родственниками Мики, и все они жаждут власти, могущества и богатства, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше».


	11. Время вспять

Сильвестр Крэй глядел на свои исцарапанные в кровь руки. Да уж. Великий Маг! Не смог поймать собственного союзника!  
Не помогали ни просьбы, ни приказы, ни мольбы, ни заклинания. Ганс постоянно уворачивался от всего и драпал, оставляя все новые раны. Может, стоит поговорить о нем с Альфредом?.. Может, он его как-то заколдовал?  
Не зря он применил на собственном союзнике невнятный дикарский ритуал в поле. Что это было? Зачем он призвал истинную форму Лайсы в мир? И какая-то магия с клеймом… если это было клеймо. Сам Сильвестр не понял, что значили слова «Я освобождаю тебя», Мика тоже, а спрашивать у Амира Кумора не хотелось.  
Удивительно, что он не стал издеваться над ним из-за Ганса, раз говорил, что видел печать принадлежности… Стоп, почему он не стал издеваться над ним за Ганса?..  
Силь задумался. Может, и не видел Кумор никакой печати. Сильвестр и вовсе не знал, как ее можно увидеть. Или… или это была уже не его печать? Можно ли украсть союзника? Теоретически вроде его можно подарить, но украсть?.. Или просто печать не показывает принадлежность?..  
Он все-таки рассказал о Гансе — матери, и та пообещала поискать информацию. Сильвестр с ужасом думал о том, как он будет говорить ей о том, что он — не Великий Маг. Наверное, следует вначале попробовать на жене.  
В глубине души Силь чувствовал облегчение. Он столько лет пытался придумать эти проклятые законы! Столько времени, нервов и сил! Он так расстраивался, что у него не получалось! А давление со стороны?.. Все причастные к этому делу постоянно выспрашивали, как идут дела. Это был кошмар. Он потому и согласился искать Альфреда, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от яростной грызьбы гранита наук.  
А не получалось ничего потому, что не он их придумал. Не он, а Альфред. Наверное, Силь должен был догадаться с самого начала. Их было двое в видении, и из этих двоих именно Альфред всегда выдумывал всякие безумные заклинания. Делал вещи, которые никто не делает.  
Но из-за той последней им сделанной вещи Силь и не хотел особо о нем думать. О том, как скверно они расстались. Чего он тогда на него взъелся — непонятно. И почему именно этот момент был точкой преломления?..  
Все эти вопросы так и остались невыясненными, но Силь и не хотел их выяснять. Как человек не хочет трогать синяк. Прочие же ученые сочли, что раз они с Майнштайном уже не друзья, то оно и к лучшему — у Сильвестра не будет повода еще раз уничтожать мир.  
А теперь выясняется, что после Универа Альфреду пришлось совсем несладко. Быть в противостоянии с магом древности, притом легендарным — и выйти победителем. А потом зачем-то стереть себе память, став вообще другим человеком…  
Сильвестр вздохнул. Думать об этом по-прежнему не хотелось.  
— Дорогая, у меня для тебя две новости, хорошая и плохая, — Сильвестр предпочел связаться с Надей с яхты, а не идти домой — мало ли, что у нее будет за реакция. — Хорошая заключается в том, что мы теперь будем проводить вместе намного больше времени. Помнишь, я обещал тебе отпраздновать медовый месяц? Я думаю, вскоре начнем!  
Жена взглянула на него с восторгом.  
— А почему ты мне звонишь, а не говоришь это лично? Силь, это же восхитительно! Что случилось?.. — он нахмурилась. — Так погоди — какая вторая новость?  
— Именно поэтому я и звоню, — улыбнулся Крэй. — В общем и целом, я теперь не Великий Маг.  
Ее лицо застыло от изумления.  
— То есть как так?  
— А вот так, — развёл руками Сильвестр. — Произошла ошибка идентификации. По новой интерпретации видения Великий Маг не я, а другой человек.  
— Кто?!  
— Альфред Майнштайн. Тот человек, который якобы в видении мертв. На самом деле он жив, а мертв был я. Ну то есть даже не был мертв, а просто без сознания. Он поменял нас телами.  
Надя смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— То есть теперь…  
— Теперь мы нашли человека, который действительно изобрел великие заклинания! — быстро произнес Сильвестр. — Я так переживал, что у меня не получается, а теперь я совершено спокоен! Я не мог их изобрести, потому что я никогда их не изобретал!  
— Сильвестр, ты же понимаешь, что это будет скандал? Мировой скандал!  
— Один мы уже пережили…  
— Ты уверен, что это окончательно? — требовательно поинтересовалась Надя. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что лишаешься титула Великого Мага?!  
— Надя, он и так был номинальным, — Сильвестр несколько опешил от реакции жены. — Я думал, ты обрадуешься — сама говоришь, что недовольна, что я вечно не бываю дома.  
Она попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Нет, что ты, я рада, что ты теперь будешь бывать дома! Только получается, что все эти годы ты не был дома напрасно, а я теперь еще и не жена Великого Мага! С этим не так просто смириться!  
— Тем не менее тебе придется, — холодно и сухо произнес Сильвестр. — Вынужден тебе напомнить, что выходила замуж ты тоже не за Великого мага. Поэтому изволь взять себя в руки, проявив надлежащее почтение, и сообщить эту новость нашим почтенным родственникам, дабы те не тревожились напрасными сожалениями.  
— Что?! — Надя вытаращила глаза. — И не подумаю! Сам говори им об этом!  
— Это была не просьба, — яростно произнес Сильвестр. — В неверной интерпретации видения виноват также твой брат, Мика, и, насколько мне известно, твоя сестра Виктория, поэтому изволь не перекладывать ответственность на мои плечи. Я скоро вернусь домой и рассчитываю увидеть его в том же порядке и умиротворении, в каком я его оставил. До встречи.  
Он оборвал связь и выдохнул. Да уж, не так он представлял себе воссоединение с семьей. Однако в их роду не принято, чтобы жена не подчинялась мужу. На самом деле этим правилом часто пренебрегают, но в брачную клятву оно по-прежнему входит.  
Силь чувствовал себя скверно, когда _приказал_ Наде разобраться с родственниками, но ничего другого ему не оставалось. Он и не думал, что ее так волнуют пустые титулы!..  
«Сильвестр, это правда?» — мать не замедлила вторгнуться — да не просто в его сознание, а явилась лично.  
— Где мы? Что за дыра?  
— Да, правда. Произошла ошибка. Ничего страшного. Зато теперь заклинания, считай, у нас в кармане.  
— Майнштайн теперь Великий Маг?! Тот самый, сын гадалки? Это точно?.. Может, если мы убьем его…  
— Мама, не вздумай! Он — создатель Великих Заклятий!  
— Так пусть создаст их и отдаст тебе!  
— Он не может!..  
— Сильвестр!  
И в этот момент Сильвестр Крэй психанул. Натурально так, как в юности, он сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
«Раз-два-три-четыре-пять… — пробормотал он, и шагнул во Времени на час назад. — Время вспять».

После того, как Альфред согласился вернуть память, и маги покинули его дом, Сильвестр предпринял еще одну попытку поймать Ганса. Пока маги были в доме, союзник нагло лежал на груди хозяина дома и махал Сильвестру хвостом, словно бы ехидничая: «Ну. Ну, попробуй меня схвати, давай-ка. Только тебе придется признать перед ними всеми, что я и есть твой союзник. Ну, что же ты ничего не делаешь, а?»  
Конечно, как только зрители ушли, Ганс шмыгнул в сад, Силь опять его не поймал, потом встретил очухавшегося Альфреда, и подумал, что, возможно, после его согласия отдать Ганса, союзник вернется. Но это не сработало. Тогда Силь решил для начала разобраться с семьей… Но и тут его ждала неудача.  
С него хватит этих игр.  
Сад Майнштайна — защищённая территория. Она была таковой уже больше ста лет — дом его был построен его прадедом, променявшим влажные рейнские ветра на соленые южные — или может еще по какой-то причине. В общем, с Пространством в этом саду совершенно ничего нельзя сделать. Оттуда и туда даже телепортнуться нельзя, поскольку есть суеверие, что бесконечные телепортации вредят здоровью деревьев, и абсолютно все садоводы убеждены в его правдивости. Зато со Временем…  
Примечательно, что Ганс не покидает пространства сада. Может быть, предок Альфреда как-то заколдовал его, чтобы союзники чувствовали себя там привольно? Или напротив — это место пьет силу из любых союзников, в него забредших?.. Если у него был такой же поганый характер, как у правнука, то верно скорее второе.  
Но с Сильвестра хватит. Он честно пытался по-хорошему договориться. Он сделал все, что мог. Но дальше все эти выкаблучивания союзников, родственников и великих магов он терпеть не намерен.  
Ганс в очередной раз вывернулся из рук, раскровив их чуть не до кости, оттолкнулся от груди хозяина и нырнул в заросли… именно в то место, где заботливый хозяин _чуть ранее, или, скорее, намного позже, не раз заглядывая в будущее, чтобы точно угадать с расположением,_ соорудил крепкий полотняный мешок, растянутый между веток яблони. Нахальный союзник с разбегу рухнул в него, заорал, а Сильвестр Крей спокойно подошел и быстро завязал мешок узлом, пока Ганс не очухался.  
— С меня хватит, Ганс, — холодно сказал волшебник, встряхивая угрожающе воющий, словно самолетная турбина, мешок. — Ты — мой союзник, ты подчиняешься мне, не Лайсе, не Альфреду Майнштайну, не создателю этого сада, каким бы крутым волшебником он ни был!  
Рёв.  
Сильвестр встряхнул мешок и ткнул в него ладонью.  
— Все будет именно так. Сейчас я вынесу тебя с территории этого дома, а когда выпущу, ты станешь, как прежде, моим союзником, беспрекословно мне подчиняющимся.  
Ганс попытался укусить его, но Сильвестр вовремя убрал пальцы.  
— И ты никогда больше не посмеешь исчезнуть или ослушаться меня, — добавил он, проходя сквозь дом к воротам. Хотел бы он, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее!  
В чем, при всех его недостатках, нельзя было отказать Альфреду, так это в уверенности. Кажется, в его понимание мира вообще не входило представление, что иногда он может ему не подчиниться. Что иногда события станут разворачиваться не так, как ему хочется.  
Поэтому ему так блестяще удавались все заклинания. С первого раза. Сильвестр не помнил, чтобы Альфред хоть что-то когда-то пересдавал. Не сделать, не выучить — это да, но сделать и чтобы не получилось…  
У него, наверное, даже и мысли не возникало, что его Лайса может не выполнить его приказ.  
Если кто-то пытался ему противиться, он просто бил его до тех пор, пока от несчастного не оставалась лишь бледная и дрожащая тень. И то, Силь видел, с каким сомнением и сколь пристально Альфред потом эту тень разглядывал, словно думал, что недостаточно ее победил.  
«Наверняка со своей матерью он поступил точно так же, — страшная мысль озарила сознание Сильвестра. — Он терпеть ее не мог, и наверняка в какой-то момент это желание привело к ее смерти».  
«Вот и повод не заводить детей, — продолжил он мысль. — Что, если у меня получатся такие же, как Альфред? Возненавидят меня и окажутся сильнее? И убьют одним своим яростным желанием, чтобы меня не стало?..»  
Надя хочет детей. Мама хочет, чтобы у нее были внуки. Надины родители — тоже. Сильвестр говорил им, что все будет после того, как он изобретет Великие Заклинания, потому что в глубине души сомневался… то есть он думал, если заведет детей сейчас, они вырастут детьми «Великого Мага», а если он так и не сможет ничего изобрести, то они будут ужасно разочарованы в отце.  
А теперь, получается, черт знает что делать с семьей. Как признаваться им, что он не Великий Маг, с такой их реакцией?  
Наверняка Альфред никогда не задумался бы о таких вещах. Он и мысли не допускал, что кто-то может бы разочарован его действиями или их отсутствием. Ему вообще плевать на окружающих, он творит черт знает что, плюя на последствия…  
Сильвестр покинул дом и вышел на дорогу. Он был ужасно зол. Он вытряхнул из мешка Ганса. Кот шлепнулся на землю как мешок с мукой, затем уселся против Сильвестра посреди дороги и презрительно взглянул на него.  
— Ты — мой! — яростно произнес маг, склонившись над ним. — Ты подчиняешься мне! Отныне и навсегда! Ясно тебе?!  
Кот смотрел на него голубыми глазами, а затем неожиданно прижал уши к голове.  
— Не выйдет! — рявкнул Сильвестр. — И не надейся, что я сейчас буду умиляться и прощу тебя!  
Хотя в глубине души он умилялся.  
— Мяу, — сказал Ганс.  
— А ну превращайся! — взревел Крэй.  
Странное это наверное было зрелище со стороны: взрослый мужчина орет на кота посредине улицы.  
— Быстро!!!  
Рыжее облако шерсти взвилось, на мгновение Силь подумал, что он вцепится ему в лицо, но уже через секунду на асфальте перед ним сидела тощая рыжеволосая девчонка с ехидными глазами. Она взглянула на Сильвестра, вскочила и обняла его, зарывшись головой в грудь.  
— Я так скучала! Я так скучала по тебе!  
Крэй обнял ее. Все получилось. Он не стал спрашивать у Ганса ничего — союзники, в отличии от людей, редко могут объяснить причины своих действий, магу приходится выяснять их самостоятельно.  
— Больше никогда не убегай так далеко, — процедил он, старясь сдержать ликование. — Сейчас мы пойдём домой, и ты будешь помогать мне.  
— Да! — союзник поднял заплаканное лицо. — Я люблю тебя, Силь!  
— Я тоже, — произнес он с облегчением, гладя ее по голове. — Я тоже, дорогая.  
И шагнул в Пространстве домой.  
Надежда читала какую-то книгу, и Сильвестр незаметно кинул в жену заклинание, стирающее память. Обо всем дне, на двенадцать часов вперед. Затем пришёл в дом родителей, и сделал то же самое с матерью. Раньше он никогда бы не осмелился сделать это с ней. Но то было раньше.  
А затем — шагнул назад, во Времени и Пространстве.  
— Дорогая, у меня для тебя две новости, хорошая и плохая. Плохая — я скоро вернусь домой. Хорошая — я вернусь домой с Гансом.  
Она просияла, увидев личико союзника рядом с мужем.  
— О боже мой, я столько лет ее не видела! И тебя! Как это здорово!! Когда?! Я так вас жду!  
«Ага, видел я, как ты ждешь, — фыркнул про себя Крэй. — Ох зря я так, но не выдержат мои нервы всем говорить это!.. Не сейчас».  
— Я очень рад, что ты меня ждешь, — улыбнулся Сильвестр. — Передавай привет маме.  
***

Когда они были подростками, они говорили об этом. О заклинаниях на людях.  
— В твоих заклинаниях… — Альфред задумчиво разглядывал записи. — В них полно ошибок. Ты говоришь «может». Надо говорить «станет». Не понимаю, как ты можешь верить, что все это еще можно изменить?  
— Ну вдруг… — протянул Сильвестр.  
Речь шла о противостоянии, в которое Силь вступил не совсем по своей воле — один наглый волшебник увел у него девушку. Альфред, когда узнал об этом, предложил его убить, а Силь воспротивился.  
— Нет, я к тому, что ты постоянно об этом говоришь, — он прищёлкнул пальцами, хмурясь. — Ты всегда веришь в лучшее. Ты всегда говоришь, что успеешь все сделать заранее, а в итоге все равно надрываешься, делая все в последние дни. Разве не проще признать, что ничего не выйдет? Это повторяется из года в год, но ты ничему так и не учишься.  
— Я верю, что однажды у меня получится, — произнес Сильвестр. — Если я буду постоянно пытаться.  
Он вздохнул.  
— По мне так напрасная трата веры. Смирись с тем, что сделать все идеально и заранее ты не можешь, и делай то, что по силам, не испытывая разочарования.  
Силь промолчал. Он не хотел говорить что не испытывает разочарования в таких случаях, просто усталость.  
А сейчас он понял, что Альфред имел в виду. В его понимании «сказать» значило «сделать». Если ты сказал, что ты сделаешь что-то к тому-то дню и не сделал, значит, ты проиграл битву с самим собой. Но тогда Сильвестр этого не понимал, да и сейчас — не принимал он такой жестокости по отношению к себе. Требовательности. В мире Альфреда не существовало полумер.  
«Ты либо должен выполнять свои обещания, либо не давать их», — вот его девиз. Был, по крайней мере.  
В юности Сильвестр был влюблен в одну девушку. Она тогда встречалась с другим, но затем выбрала его, а потом опять вернулась к тому, другому, и Сильвестр жутко переживал из-за этого.  
С Альфредом они учились в разных школах, но тот, естественно, был в курсе событий. Однажды они все встретились на вечеринке, и он наконец-то познакомился с его избранницей, на тот момент пребывавшей в сомнениях, кого из кавалеров предпочесть.  
И увидела Альфреда. Тот подошел. Улыбаясь этой своей отвратительно нахальной улыбкой, которая как бы всегда говорила: «О да, ты подчинишься мне или умрешь!».  
Гала. Так ее звали. Он подошел к ней, раздвинув всех ее ухажеров, многие из которых были старше и сильнее его. Он что-то сказал ей, предложил вина, и занял все ее внимание. Она не отрываясь смотрела на него, и Сильвестр тогда умирал от ревности.  
— Это еще кто? — позади него возник маг, с которым у Силя было противостояние из-за нее.  
— Мой друг, — произнес Сильвестр на автомате.  
— Твой друг, — прошипел волшебник, окружая их сферой противостояния. — Я сейчас покажу тебе, как лезть к моей девушке!  
Альфред в тот момент что-то шептал на ухо Гале, так выглядела встревоженной и одновременно восторженной, но Силь уже не мог обращать на это внимание. Ему пришлось драться. Ему пришлось драться и проиграть.  
Когда он очнулся, над ним склонились они. Эти двое. Альфред и Гала.  
— Твою мать, я не знаю чем его лечить! — рычал Альфред. — Я ваще не разбираюсь в целительстве!  
— Я тоже! — визжала девушка.  
— Я отнесу его домой. А ты — иди.  
— Нет, я останусь с ним!  
Сильвестр открыл глаза, увидел этих двоих, и ему захотелось плакать. Все его противостояние, все их попытки — они были бессмысленны перед хищной улыбкой Альфреда Майнштайна.  
«Ты не должен надеяться. Ты должен либо делать, либо не давать пустых обещаний».  
В глазах Галы же читалась вина. Вина за то, что она предпочла обоих соперников новому поклоннику. Ах если бы поклоннику. Новому хозяину. Альфреду Майнштайну.  
Силь вскочил и бросился прочь — прочь от них, сквозь Пространство. В тот день он впервые смог телепортироваться, причем много раз, он носился по городу как сумасшедший, пытаясь найти себе место, чтобы исцелиться от ран.  
«Привел, называется, друга».  
Потом он узнал, что Альфред и Гала ушли с вечерники вместе. Что их не было всю ночь — ни в его доме, ни в ее.  
Сильвестр тогда нашел пристанище своему безумию у их учителя магии. Между прочим, вначале — у _его _учителя магии, которого Альфред тоже забрал себе. А ведь он даже не учился в их школе! Просто однажды пришел к Силю на занятия, о чем-то потолковал с могущественным волшебником, и тот пригласил его учиться с ними. Вернее — быть его личным учеником. Честь, которой не все из их класса удостаивались!  
Он был самым могущественным из всех преподавателей их колледжа! Элитного колледжа для магов из знатных семей! Родители давали ему взятки, чтобы он обратил внимание на их чад!  
Он же… он частенько давал деньги Альфреду Майнштайну, чтобы тот смог приехать к нему, пока не научится телепортироваться или подчинять таксистов своей воле. Притом Альфред даже не был с ним любезен!  
Напротив! Он вел с ним себя, как будто тот был его приятелем! Они вместе бухали, пока остальные студенты в поте лица отрабатывали новые заклинания, Силь сам видел! Бухали, смеялись, и Альфред о чем-то восторженно рассказывал Учителю, а тот с воодушевлением рассказывал о чем-то ему! Безродному магу, который вообще не учился в их школе! Но его заклинания удавались ему с первого раза, и Учитель показывал ему такие вещи, для которых остальные, как он презрительно говорил — «не доросли».  
А однажды он слышал, как они обменивались пошлыми шуточками относительно их класса! _Пошлыми шуточками! _Альфред и человек на два столетия старше его.  
Однажды Силь набрался решимости и спросил его об этом. Альфред рассмеялся.  
— Я и гуру? — «Гуру» — так иногда называли его студенты, в шутку, разумеется, поскольку мировоззрение Учителя было далеко от индийских практик. — Да ты чего! Ему просто нравится со мной бухать! И пиздеть о магии!  
Этот человек. Считающий себя асоциальным. Всегда подчинял самых важных Сильвестру людей себе. Всегда.  
«Ему нравится „пиздеть“ с тобой о магии, потому что он считает тебя лучше, чем все мы, долбаный ты придурок!» — подумалось тогда Силю.  
Тем не менее, в тот день гуру приютил его. Вылечил его раны. Привел в чувство, ибо знал, каковы порядки у Сильвестра в семье. Сообщил его матери, что он задержится на учебе. Потом поинтересовался:  
— А где Альфред?  
Силю не хотелось отвечать.  
А потом Гала вернулась к нему. Пришла, тая в глазах вину, обняла его, прижалась и сказала, что хочет быть только с ним.  
— О, я поговорил с ней в ту ночь, — ухмыльнулся ему после Альфред Майнштайн. — Я сказал ей, что она должна вернуться к тебе. И она ведь вернулась, видишь?.. Разве ты не рад? Твое заклинание надежды сбылось!  
«Мы просто гуляли и разговаривали, — твердила ему Гала всякий раз, когда Силь спрашивал ее о той ночи. — И волновались о тебе… ну пока не напились окончательно. Но ничего не было, Силь, клянусь!»  
Но в ее глазах были страх и вина. Она избегала смотреть в глаза Альфреду Майнштайну все оставшееся время. А тот смотрел на нее как на добычу. На добычу, которую он подчинил. Следовательно, она ему больше не нужна. Он всегда так делал. Подчинял людей, а затем бросал.  
После этого добыча могла принадлежать кому угодно, ему было все равно.  
Сильвестр хотел основать орден. Группу магов, которые, объединившись, могут делать вещи, которые одному не под силу. Альфред с презрением смотрел на это дело — ему-то явно орден был не нужен, но тем не менее, помогал ему советами.  
Больше всего Силя бесило, что его советы работали.  
Гуру помогал Альфреду, но их магии уже вышли за пределы общеобразовательной программы. Однажды он услышал их разговор.  
— Вы не понимаете, — говорил Альфред. — Я желаю подчинить себе все. Весь мир. Знаю, это так должно работать. Просто я пока что-то делаю не так.  
— Ты все делаешь верно, просто нужно время. И… как твоя мать?  
У Силя он никогда не спрашивал о родственниках.  
— Неважно. Она неважна. Она только мешает мне. Я знаю. Есть что-то. Какое-то заклинание, которое должно сработать.  
Учитель, казалось, замялся, и Силь знал отчего. Не было такого заклятия. Нет и не было никогда, иначе все бы им пользовались.  
— Сначала попробуй освоить азы учебы, Альфред. Это принесет тебе могущество.  
— Это слишком долго, — резко отозвался он. — Все считают меня слишком сильным! Никто не верит, что я делаю то, что делаю!  
— Тогда тебе следует делать еще лучше. Чтобы преуспеть.  
— Я не хочу лучше. Не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели, как на мошенника!  
— Но ты и есть мошенник, Альфред. Я научил тебя этому. Ты прикидываешься обычным студентом, чтобы получить то, что на самом деле тебе не нужно.  
Он угрюмо хмыкнул.  
— Откуда вам знать, что мне нужно, а что нет? Я хочу быть как все. А они думают, что мои заклинания придуманы кем-то другим! Что у меня есть бенефактор! Как вы! Но вы-то знаете, что вы просто пили рядом, пока я их создавал! И я знаю! Но никто в это не верит!  
— Тогда иди в главный Университет города, — произнес гуру. — Там у тебя не будет таких проблем.  
— Вот и пойду! — запальчиво произнёс Альфред.  
— Вот и иди, — спокойно произнес учитель.  
И на следующий год Сильвестр узнал, что Альфред поступил в его университет. В главный университет Западного города. Без взяток, родословной и даже помощи гуру.  
Потому что мог. Потому что мог все. Учитель часто говорил в его отсутствии об этом.  
— Вы, ничтожества. Бьетесь над этим трое суток! А пацан младше вас справился с этим за полчаса! Ха!..  
***

— Надо же, а я как раз искал с вами встречи, господин Сильвестр, — произнес Джузеппе, поднявшись на палубу.  
— Удивительно, но и я размышлял о том же, — кивнул Крэй. — Будет забавно, если предмет нашего разговора окажется одинаковым.  
— По-моему, у нас сейчас лишь один предмет разговора — Альфред Майнштайн.  
Сильвестр устало опустился в кресло, Джузеппе сел напротив.  
— И что вы по этому поводу думаете? — перехватил инициативу Сильвестр. После своей наглой выходки со временем он чувствовал себя… ну да, нагло.  
— Я стал обладателем версии возможного будущего, если мы продолжим нашу стратегию взаимодействия с ним неизменной.  
— Будете смеяться, но я тоже, — фыркнул Силь. — Что же случится по вашей версии?  
Но итальянский маг не вернул улыбку.  
— То же, что и прежде.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Если мы продолжим в том же духе, Майнштайн уничтожит наш мир. Снова. Поэтому у меня к вам, Сильвестр, можно сказать, личная просьба.  
Этого Силь никак не ожидал. Да уж, такие новости меркнут в сравнении с его проблемами с семьей!  
— Что такое? Я как-то могу помочь предотвратить это? Что вы увидели?  
— Вы можете. По крайне мере, я на это очень надеюсь. В будущем Альфреда взялся учить ваш друг, Мика Михайлов, то ли в благодарность, то ли думая, что получит от этого удовольствие. В итоге наш Великий озлобился на весь мир и его уничтожил. Я полагаю, если за это трудное и серьёзное дело возьметесь вы, то результат будет иным.  
— Я? Учить Альфреда? Он никогда на это не согласится!  
— Вы правда думаете, что у него есть выбор? У него нет!  
— Может, поэтому он так озлобился?.. Может, если дать ему возможность почувствовать себя вправе что-то решить… Поверьте, я говорил Мике, что не следует так с ним обращаться, но у него другое на этот счет мнение…  
— Я полагаю, — сухо сказал Джузеппе, — что не следует вообще давать возможность Майнштайну чувствовать себя Великим Магом. Черт знает что творится у него в голове!  
Сильвестр нахмурился, не понимая, куда он клонит.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы продолжили носить титул Великого Мага, Сильвестр. Альфреду мы скажем, что увидели в видении, что он помогает вам изобрести законы. Таким образом мы вынудим его учиться — под вашим руководством — и вашей задачей будет сподвигнуть его к изобретению заклинаний…  
— Но если он их изобретет, он сразу поймёт, что это была ложь, и снова разозлится! Уж я-то его знаю! — Сильвестр осекся. — То есть… раньше знал.  
— Не поймет, — отрезал Джузеппе. — Титул Великого мага означает способность уничтожить мир. Это все. Остальное — по настроению. То есть если он изобретет Великие Заклинания, не зная, что они — Великие Заклинания, он не станет считать себя Великим Магом — просто могущественным. В его случае, я так понимаю, сила убеждения очень важна.  
— Это будет непросто… учить его… он меня не особенно любит… — пробормотал Сильвестр, про себя думая: «Это будет дико сложно, потому что я вообще не понимаю, как иметь дело с нынешним Альфредом. Зато это избавит меня от необходимости терпеть мировой и семейный скандалы».  
— Уж точно больше чем Мику. Но в целом вы согласны с планом?  
Сильвестр медленно кивнул.  
— Пожалуй, да.  
— Замечательно, — кивнул Джузеппе.  
— Но теперь нам надо убедить в этом вице-Президента общества Защиты Земли и стратега Русской Диаспоры, — возразил Сильвестр. — Я сам слышал, они решили поделить обучение Альфреда между собой. Типа хороший коп, плохой коп.  
Глаза итальянского мага лукаво блеснули.  
— Видел я, что из этого вышло!  
— На самом деле Мика очень благодарен ему за то, что он убил этого Зимнего мага, — счел нужным вступиться за друга Сильвестр. — Он с тех пор только об этом и говорит. Тот ему чем-то очень насолил, похоже.  
— Увы, едва ли Альфред сочтет благодарность Мики значимой после того, как наш Защитник Земли почти развеял его по полю. Впрочем, оставьте мне этих двоих. Я могу быть очень убедительным, когда необходимо.  
— Как знаете. Единственное, что… — протянул Сильвестр. Он колебался. Все сейчас сложилось как нельзя лучше в его пользу. Он вернул союзника, он сохранит титул и даже не слишком позорно примет участие в создании Великих Заклинаний, но… — Вы сказали, что знали этого мага, Александра Зимнего, лично?  
— Нет. Я такого не говорил. А в чем дело? Скорей всего, лично его знал господин Кумор.  
Сильвестр нахмурился.  
— А они не дружили в прошлом случайно?  
Итальянец пожал плечами.  
— Таких подробностей я не знаю, но можно выяснить. В чем дело, что вас беспокоит в этой истории, Сильвестр?  
— То, что Альфред Майнштайн совершенно не похож на человека, которого я раньше знал. Он был шумный, он был мрачный, он был неуравновешенный, он часто был неискренен, но… Я не знаю, как точно описать. То, что я сейчас вижу, мне напоминает мумию. Какой-то тусклый человек с мертвыми глазами. Он почти не реагирует ни на что. Прежний Альфред Майнштайн не стерпел бы от Мики столько гадостей…  
— Насколько я понимаю, ваш друг раньше был сильнее — или казался себе сильнее. Сейчас его сдержанность является проявлением ума.  
Сильвестр собрался было замолчать и согласиться… Но слишком ему уж не хотелось отдавать правоту в этом вопросе Амиру Кумору.  
— А вы не думали, господин Джузеппе, что Альфред мертв? Что в его теле сейчас живет Александр Зимний? Не зря же он, почуяв угрозу, мигом отбросил свое тело и ринулся по чужим?! Это ли не странно! К тому же это объясняет его разрыв с друзьями и переезд после битвы…  
Старик впервые на памяти Силя смотрел с искренним изумлением. Кажется, ему удалось его удивить.


	12. Сестра

Очнулся я почти здоровым, хотя настроение мое было отвратительным. И даже появление оборотня на краю моей постели делу не помогло — трахаться мне не хотелось.  
— Амир, иди к черту. Видеть вас всех не могу.  
— Но тебе придётся, — жестко отрезал магистр. — Так что кончай строить из себя обиженную принцессу и смиряйся с действительностью!  
— Я еще даже фундамент не заложил! — возмутился я. — Проваливай с моих глаз долой.  
— Послушай, я действительно ничего не знал про намерения Мики… все должно было быть не так.  
Я поднялся с постели и хмуро взглянул на него.  
— Да мне плевать. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты себя ведешь так, будто наша постельная интрижка является чем-то большим, чем постельной интрижкой. Какого черта ты делаешь в моем доме? Я тебя не звал. Да, мы перепихнулись пару раз, потому что у меня было хорошее настроение, но оно, стараниями твоих дружков, закончилось! Так что будь так добр, Первый Магистр Анимы и Энигмы, избавь меня от своего присутствия!  
Он смотрел на меня оскорбленно лишь секунду. Затем поднялся и прошел к двери.  
— Как пожелаешь, Альфред. Но помни, когда тебе в следующий раз понадобятся союзники, у меня тоже может не быть подходящего настроения.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Ты потерялся во времени, магистр Душ. Это уже произошло вчера.  
Когда он ушел, я оделся и вышел в сад. Без Лайсы дом казался заброшенным. Непонятно куда делись последователи. Может, господа маги постарались. Это уже неважно. Без Лайсы мне плевать на судьбу этих людей, всех выгоню, как только кого-нибудь встречу.  
Интересно, где она сейчас? Жаль ли ей со мной расставаться или нет? Чувствуют ли союзники привязанность к магам так же, как люди? Согласно книгам, у них вообще нет чувств, но я в это никогда не верил. Мне частенько случалось обижать Лайсу своим мерзким характером. Хотя нет, все-таки достаточно редко, но это скорее потому, что она союзник. Достать союзника не так просто как человека.  
Вдруг из кустов раздался оглушительный нечеловеческий крик, потом — нечто похожее на матерщину, затем мимо меня пролетел Кысь, оттолкнулся от плеча и метнул хвостом по лицу, а из сорняков прямо в меня врезался Сильвестр Крэй с яростным выражением обычно безмятежного лица. В обычных условиях я бы наверное устоял, но ослабленный близким знакомством с Микой Михайловым, я попросту рухнул на тропинку, а Сильвестр, соответственно, на меня. Его очки украсили мой лоб.  
— Ох, Альфред… — Его лицо из гневного превратилось в виноватое. — Прошу прощения. Я думал… ты еще спишь и… словом, я не имел дурных намерений вторгаться в твой дом, просто…  
Я взял его очки и надел себе на нос.  
— Ого, ты вылечил глаза! А зачем их носишь теперь? — воскликнул я, убедившись, что они без диоптрий. Раньше Силь носил очки с диоптриями, потому что говорил, что так он отдыхает от мира — снял очки и все стало смутным, туманным и приятным.  
— Жене нравится, — немного смущённо отозвался Великий Маг, поднимаясь с меня.  
— Ну да, ты сразу такой интеллигентный становишься, — я улыбнулся и отчего-то совершенно спокойно ухватился за протянутую мне руку. — На профессора похож.  
— Вообще-то я и есть профессор.  
— Да? Прости, не запомнил. Кофе хочешь?  
Он взглянул на меня, словно я ему предложил испить божественного нектара или кровь зеленых улиток, а я внезапно заметил, что он весь расцарапан.  
— Ты что, с Кысем пытался дружить? Он не любит мужчин.  
— С чего ты взял? — Крей растерянно заморгал, забирая у меня свои очки.  
— Ну он вечно когтит меня, а Лайсу любит. И посетительниц любит и мурчит, а на мужиков шипит. Погоди, — я вдруг вспомнил, что говорил Амир. — Ты что, хочешь его себе забрать? Ты ведь знаешь, что он — союзник?  
К моему удивлению он покраснел.  
— Эээ… Да, знаю. Собственно, я поэтому… ты против?  
Я пожал плечами. Разговор снова вернул меня к тому факту, что Лайсы со мной больше нет.  
— То есть вы хотите забрать у меня и Лайсу, и Кыся? Да забирай! Все равно от поганца никакого лично мне проку не было!  
— Ты сам отпустил Лайсу! — воскликнул он и тут же смутился. — То есть, я хотел сказать — спасибо. Может, теперь он…  
Я невольно подумал: здорово наверное быть Сильвестром Крэем — каким-то Великим Магом, которому все дается так легко. Силь всегда умел подчинять себе людей. То есть он как бы никогда этого не делал, не угрожал им, не приказывал, а просто просил — и несчастные выполняли все с радостью, думая, что им очень хочется помочь такому славному малому. В детстве я всегда завидовал его способности — потому что мне даром никогда ничего не доставалось. Приходилось либо красть, либо брать силой, либо обманом.  
Наверное, такие злыдни как я придумали для таких как он выражение «родился под счастливой звездой».  
— Я отпустил Лайсу — ну, а кто меня вынудил?! Твой эмигрантский дружок, — злобно процедил я. — Забирай кота и выметайся. Сам дурак, нашел с кем разговаривать! — бросил я в сторону. Я разозлился, потому что мне показалось, что ублюдочная магия Крэя — та самая, манипуляторская — начала снова работать на мне. С другой стороны, мне действительно не нравился Кысь. То есть он бы нравился мне, если бы не царапался… и был чёрного цвета. Неважно. Без Лайсы я точно не буду держать никаких животных в доме, даже если они союзники.  
«И надо выгнать всех ее последователей!» — с этой мстительной мыслью я ринулся вглубь сада, полный решимости немедленно выселить оттуда всех хиппи, наркоманов, индуистов и странствующих алкашей к чёртовой матери. Плевать, куда все эти людишки пойдут! Пусть хоть пешком топают обратно домой! Мне все эта компания остоебенила уже давно!  
— Альфред, я не имел в виду…  
Я обернулся, глядя на него с презрением.  
— Проваливай. Я обещал с вами сотрудничать, но это не значит, что я с вами буду дружить. Великий Маг! Я приду завтра к вашей лоханке в три часа дня, расскажу, что мне требуется для возврата воспоминаний, получу это, верну их, вы их прочитаете, и мы расстанемся навсегда. Видеть кого-то из вашей компании в своем доме я не желаю!  
Больше всего меня удивил тот факт, что и в саду я никого не нашел. Будто бы Лайсины последователи сгинули вместе с ней, будто все они просто были сном, наколдованной мной иллюзией, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким…  
Я замер от осознания. Кажется, я никогда раньше не чувствовал одиночества так остро, как в момент, когда лишился союзника. Это было… больно?.. Какое-то такое чувство. Или что-то, похожее на чувство…  
Я внезапно улыбнулся. Все-таки Лайса была, и последователи тоже. Глюки не оставляют после себя палаток и пустых бутылок. На радостях презрев дорогу через калитку, я покинул сад через задний забор.  
Я поднялся в горы, невысоко, в самое дальнее место, куда со мной доходила Лайса, прежде чем начинала ныть, что она устала и ей хочется бухать. На самом деле Лайса не уставала, но союзники любят перенимать скверные привычки людей — например, к нытью. Я сел на открытую тропинку, шедшую до самого верха невысокого хребта. Взглянул на море, на городок, уютно устроившийся в бухте, на небо и далекие корабли.  
И впервые позволил себе полностью осознать, что Лайса никогда не была человеком. Я очеловечил силу, потому что в детстве я желал не силы — в детстве я желал компании. И я играл с Лайсой в брата-и-сестру, как дети играют с куклами в дочки-матери. Только вот вместо куклы у меня была чистая сила, по моему желанию способная принять любые формы. Отпустив ее, я лишил ее формы. Теперь она, возможно, течет где-то рекой, летит горячим ветром в своем мире, может, она слилась с кем-то из собратьев — истинных собратьев-союзников — воедино, или ответила на зов другого мага.  
Моя. Моя Лайса. Которой больше нет. Нигде. Я лег на тропинку, глядя в небо и не имея ни малейшего представления, как я должен смириться с этой утратой.

— Ты чего тут разлегся, ревёшь, что ли?  
Я взвился, буквально взлетел на ноги и наверняка будь мои волосы покороче, они бы уже стояли дыбом. Впрочем, они и так у меня стоят дыбом по жизни — неожиданно вспомнил я. Передо мной стоял Мика Михайлов. В белой футболке и голубых джинсах, в солнечных очках и идиотской кепке он был скорее похож на парня для какой-нибудь летней коллекции одежды, чем на простого отдыхающего, за которого пытался сойти.  
— Еб твою мать, чего тебе от меня надо?!  
Он отмахнулся от моей ярости как от мухи.  
— Брось, не так уж я сильно тебя отделал! Наш стратег все равно почти сразу тебя вылечил, он питает к тебе совершенно необоснованную симпатию!  
— А теперь ты пришёл добить, да?! Блять, почему вы все не можете просто оставить меня в покое!  
Он снял очки и нахмурился, строго глядя мне в лицо.  
— Потому что не можем. Хотели бы — оставили. В смысле… блять, наоборот. Я бы очень хотел оставить тебя в покое, а лучше — совсем в покое, прибить, зарыть останки и заняться делами, но так уж получилось, что ты теперь — наше дело. То есть я хочу оставить тебя в покое, но не могу. То есть я не могу тебя убить. Но это не значит, что мне нельзя тебя пытать, если будешь выебываться.  
Меня передёрнуло. Честно говоря, я никогда раньше не боялся людей. Ну то есть магов. Я знал теоретически, что полно куда более сильных магов чем я, но я с ними не встречался. Это между прочим не доказательство трусости мага, а проявление его силы — на пути мага встает всегда лишь тот противник, которого он может победить. Я всегда верил в это.  
Но, видимо, это было в прошлом.  
А в суровом настоящем я — маг без союзника, которого вписал себе в мальчики для битья один мерзкий магистр Высоких Энергий. Не повезло-то как.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебя ненавижу, да? — спросил я просто чтобы поддержать разговор.  
— Да, но мне без разницы. Ты слишком жалок, чтобы считать твою ненависть достойной моего внимания.  
— Тогда какого хера ты приперся?! — возмутился я. — Тоже мне победа — надо мной! Такими вещами не хвастаются!  
— Я и не хвастаюсь, — отрезал Мика. Затем внезапно он как бы что-то вспомнил и нахмурился. — Блять, почему ты такой?!  
Я сделал якобы озадаченное выражение лица.  
— Какой — такой?  
— Бесячий!  
— У тебя идиосинкразия!  
— Чего? — оторопел он. — Сам-то!  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что такое идиосинкразия.  
— Наверняка дрянь какая-нибудь. Ну и что это?  
— Понятия не имею, — невозмутимо отозвался я. На самом деле конечно имел, но мне почему-то показалось, что так ответить будет обиднее, и я не ошибся — проклятый энергетический хлыст впился в мою левую ногу, и меня протянуло несколько метров по каменистой дорожке — поближе к волшебнику.  
— Вот такой. Придется тебя опять пытать! А я ведь хотел просто спросить!  
Я закрыл лицо руками.  
— По-моему, пытать ты хотел намного больше. У тебя проблема с подавлением подсознательных садистских порывов.  
Еще удар. Скорчился. Мне было одновременно больно и отчего-то смешно.  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо, все молчу. Господи, если ваши визиты пойдут по нарастающей, я не переживу этот день!  
Он подошел, впился в мои волосы и запрокинул лицо вверх.  
— О нет, Майнштайн. Тебе предстоит еще очень долгая жизнь. Не волнуйся об этом.  
— А ты не мог бы удовлетворять свои садистские наклонности на ком-то другом? — с легкой надеждой спросил я.  
Мика покачал головой.  
— Мог бы. Но на тебе прикольнее. Ты такой странный.  
— Ты забрал Лайсу! Ну вернее не ты, а из-за тебя! Почему вы не могли просто попросить у меня эти грешные воспоминания?! — Я и сам не заметил, как выкрикнул это с несвойственным мне отчаянием. Едва сдерживать слезы перед чужим да еще и неприятным мне человеком?.. Вот уж точно — слабость.  
Мика отпустил мою голову и с удивлением взглянул сверху вниз.  
— Ну и что с того? Верни ее назад, да и все!  
— В смысле?!  
— Пока ты жив, твой союзник будет жить. Нет никакого ритуала освобождения. Союзник это сила. Ты просто развоплотил эту свою страшную бабу, и правильно сделал, но сила-то осталась твоей. И навсегда останется. Ты в любой момент можешь взять ее и призвать снова — в том виде, на какой у тебя хватит сил… погоди, ты что, этого не знал?! Сильвестр говорил, что у тебя союзник с четырнадцати лет!  
У меня не было слов. Вот что значит — двойственные чувства, теперь я понял. Это когда одновременно благодарен человеку и желаешь ему мучительной смерти.  
— Эй, ты чего? — он встряхнул меня за плечи.  
— Лайсу правда можно вернуть? — с трудом пролепетал я. — Мою Лайсу? Ту же самую?!  
Мика нахмурился.  
— Ты вообще не читал ни одной книги о союзниках? Куда они, по-твоему, деваются, когда мы в них не нуждаемся? Точно так же развоплощаются. Вот смотри, — он хлопнул по руке, призвав своего шакалоголового мужика. — Принеси-ка мне Лазурное небо из той забегаловки с Крита.  
Союзник исчез, а через некоторое время вернулся с дымящимся на жаре бокалом, полным голубого и синего ликёров, размещённых слоями друг над другом. Сверху плавало белое облачко сливок, делая картину в бокале приятно-реалистичной.  
— Можешь идти.  
Союзник исчез.  
— Вот и все, — произнес Мика, беря губами трубочку. — Нет моего союзника. Развоплотился в свой мир.  
— Но я никогда так не делал с Лайсой! Она всегда жила здесь!  
— Тогда неудивительно, что она так мутировала! Союзникам место в их мире! Нельзя все время при себе держать их! — Мика осекся. — Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать, союзник жил при тебе с четырнадцати лет?! Постоянно?!  
— Не, ну не совсем постоянно… — Я не понимал его замешательства. — Моя мать боялась союзников, поэтому Лайса поселилась среди людей. Не составило труда изменить им память, чтобы они думали, что она — тоже их дочь. Ну и потом оказалось удобнее по-отдельности. То есть мы часто бывали друг у друга, но Лайса любила людей, а я нет, поэтому нам тяжеловато было постоянно жить вместе. Хотя, конечно, когда все стало совсем плохо, я уже не мог ее отпустить, мне было слишком о… — я запнулся. «Нахер я все это рассказываю этому уроду? Если Лайсу можно вернуть!»  
— Погоди, ты держал союзника при себе, потому что тебе было одиноко? Ты ненормальный, что ли? Не в курсе, что союзники питаются от тебя силой?!  
— Но ведь и мы от них! — возразил я. — Поэтому они союзники. Симбиоз.  
— Да, но не все же время! Надо было хотя бы на ночь возвращать ее обратно в ее мир! Как ты вообще жив — непонятно, постоянное присутствие союзника рядом с магом тебя уже давно убить должно было…  
— Отстань. Слышать ничего не хочу об этом. Скажи, как вернуть Лайсу, и я отвечу на любой твой вопрос.  
— Да просто призови ее и все. Хоть сейчас, — опешил Мика.  
Я попробовал, но у меня ничего не вышло.  
— Видишь, и метки наши исчезли, — я закатал рукав, показывая голую кожу на том месте, где были раньше три полосы. — Я навсегда ее развоплотил!  
— Не морочь мне голову. Может, у тебя не получается потому, что на тебе живого места нет после меня. Или потому, что ты сам веришь, что развоплотил ее. Хотя блять это естественное состояние союзника — быть развоплощенным в своем мире, а не прикидываться огромными женщинами! Попробуй позже. И прочитай блять хотя бы простейшее пособие по содержанию союзников! Там все блять черным по белому написано! Ебать, кто ж думал, что ты _настолько_ неуч?! — Мика отчитывал меня, усевшись на камень, я же по-прежнему сидел на земле, скрестив ноги — вставать не хотелось. — Как тебя вообще в Универ приняли?  
Я отвернулся.  
— Я не читал почти ничего про союзников, потому что думал, раз Лайса существует, то этого достаточно, — буркнул я. — Я думал, что во всех этих руководствах написано только как их приманить, а раз у меня это так получилось, то нет смысла тратить время на бесполезное мне знание.  
— Ааа, старое доброе высокомерие. Узнаю, — фыркнул волшебник. — Ладно, твоя очередь. Отвечай мне, как именно умер Александр Зимний?!  
Я покосился на него, решив, что может в него случайно попала молния, и он повредился рассудком.  
— Кто?  
— Ах точно, ты ж не знал, кто он! Маг, с которым у тебя было противостояние! Которому ты отрубил башку после того, как бросил Универ!  
Я вытаращился.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! Я никому об этом не рассказывал!  
— Вот теперь расскажешь. Приступай.  
Он выслушал мою историю довольно-таки бесстрастно. Затем спросил:  
— Но почему ты не праздновал победу? Почему не…  
— Ну победил я одного мага, и что с того? — огрызнулся я.  
— Но это был крутой маг! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько!  
— Может если бы представлял, то праздновал бы, — я пожал плечами. — А так — кому нужна такая победа!  
— В смысле? — Он нахмурился. Я с удивлением обнаружил, что краснею. Вот же ж блять. Взялся отвечать!   
— Потому что я не понял, как именно избежал его смертельного удара. У меня был провал в памяти. На несколько миллисекунд, но за них я сделал что-то, что позволило мне выжить. Но я так и не смог восстановить в памяти эти секунды.  
— И все? Или как ты его убил, ты тоже не помнишь?!  
— Это я помню прекрасно. Такое забудешь. Я тогда дико разозлился на него за все на свете. Просто превратился в ураган силы и снес все его щиты. Голову отрубил уже чисто от злости, у него на стене катана висела… — я поднялся, чтобы Мика перестал сверлить меня взглядом и отвернулся. Маг неожиданно хихикнул.  
— Ты снес башку одному из самых мерзких волшебников нашего мира гребаной катаной, а говоришь об этом так, будто это худший поступок твоей жизни. То, что ты говорил про провал в памяти — скорей всего было «Мерцание Мага», такое проходят на пятом или шестом курсе, да почти никто не осваивает, оно помогает в тех случаях, когда на тебя несется направленное заклинание, от которого не телепортнуться. Тогда маг как бы исчезает из мира. Перестает существовать. На несколько миллисекунд, чтобы избегнуть смертельного заклинания. Такие заклинания рассеиваются, когда обнаруживают, что объекта не существует — в этом их слабость, и в этом же их сила. И обычно никто ничего не помнит — маг же перестает существовать. А потом появляется вновь. Ты же не можешь думать и осознавать, если не существуешь, правильно?  
Я смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Но как такое вообще возможно? Наверняка я просто переместился в другой мир, может, в мир союзников, но так, чтобы совсем прекратить существовать — это же невозможно…  
— Блять, заткнись! — рявкнул Мика так, что я отшатнулся. — Как же ты бесишь, просто не могу! Слушать «невозможно» от тебя! Ты нихрена не знаешь! Вот и думаешь, что это невозможно!  
Но на этот раз его ругань не произвела такого впечатления как его слова.  
— Но как? Я имею в виду, если маг перестает существовать, что заставляет его начать существовать вновь, если его уже нет?  
Мика ухмыльнулся.  
— Дело во времени. И в квантах. И в куче вещей, о которых ты не имеешь ни малейшего понимания, поэтому бессмысленно тебе их объяснять. Зато ты так можешь делать! Ты крут! Разве ты не рад этому, что ты крут? Победил этого мерзкого ублюдка, который считал себя неуязвимым! Да еще и скрылся с места преступления, так что до сих пор почти никто не знает, кто его убил! Это же охуенно!  
Я не мог понять. То я его бешу, то он меня хвалит…  
— Бля, что тебе нужно? Ну хорошо, да, я супермолодец и победил какого-то там крутого мага. Но это было давно. Сейчас все по-другому.  
Хлыст неожиданно впился мне в спину, заставив заорать от боли.  
— Да чего я такого сказал-то?!  
— Значит, дело не в провале в памяти! В чем-то еще! Отвечай, я не магистр Душ, мысли твои не читаю! — рявкнул Мика. — А ну говори, в чем дело!  
Удар. Еще и еще. На какой-то момент я почти скатываюсь в ущелье, но микин хлыст подхватывает меня и держит в воздухе.  
— Говори!  
— Да не знаю я! — рявкнул я. — Как я могу говорить, когда ты меня бьешь?! Если не в провале в памяти, значит в Римме!  
— Ага! — меня бросило на землю как мешок с мукой. — Вот видишь, мои методы работают!  
«Чертов садюга. Наслаждается этим. Ублюдок. Не надо было посылать Амира, надо было придумать какую-нибудь интригу, чтобы он прикончил эту сволочь. К сожалению, я не особенно хорошо придумываю интриги. То есть — из рук вон плохо, на самом деле».  
Я не стал тратить время на подъем и просто улёгся на живот на землю. Спина после удара нестерпимо болела.  
— Лицо свое ко мне поверни, когда рассказываешь, — Мика невозмутимо сделал это за меня, перетащив с помощью хлыста поближе. — А то устроился тут загорать.  
— Девушка-человек. По имени Римма. Я думал, что в нее влюблен. Но это оказалось всего лишь заклинание этого урода. Как только я его убил, заклинание исчезло. Волшебство развеялось. Человека, которого я любил больше собственной жизни, не стало.  
— В смысле? Она что, была иллюзией?  
— Нет. Человек остался. Обычная девушка, которой она всегда и была. Но мои чувства к ней были вызваны чужой магией, а не моим сердцем. Я думал, что влюблен в нее, я был невероятно счастлив каждую секунду с ней, и я думал, что все это — настоящее. Что так будет всегда. Что я наконец-то смог кого-то искренне полюбить, и этот человек отвечает мне взаимностью. Это было прекрасное, волшебное ощущение… и увы, совершенно ненастоящее. Говорят, любовь уходит постепенно, со временем. Это легче пережить, чем когда она уходит за одну секунду. Мне следовало оставить проклятую голову на месте. Мне следовало заточить ублюдка в подземелье и кормить его крысами, чтобы его заклинание жило. Мне следовало прожить всю жизнь в этой сладкой иллюзии, но я даже не подозревал, что это — иллюзия. Я не провел параллели между днем, когда влюбился, и началом нашего противостояния. Я и подумать не мог, что можно наносить такие удары.  
— Если бы ты подчинился иллюзии, Александр бы неминуемо тебя бы убил, — холодно произнес Мика.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю этого? — огрызнулся я. — Знаю, что я все сделал правильно. Но от этого не легче. Блять, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я был тогда счастлив! Может, мне стоило умереть в том состоянии, чем дожить до теперешнего!  
Хрясь!  
— Да уж конечно! Никто во всем мире не представляет, как был счастлив одурманенный любовным зельем маленький Альфред! — издевательски пропел Мика. — Разумеется, твои страдания и чувства уникальны и неповторимы, и надо годами превращать себя в жалкое сожалеющее об их утрате ничтожество! Придурок! От руки Александра Зимнего погибли сотни магов, которые были в тысячи раз круче, умнее и лучше тебя! И нет, вместо того, чтобы отпраздновать победу и жить дальше как победитель, ты предпочел ронять сопли о потерянном рае! Не было никакого рая! Была магическая, мать твою, атака! Есть куча зелий, которые изменяют чувствительность тела, если я выкупаю тебя в одном из них, тебе будут нравиться удары хлыста, и ты станешь умолять меня забить тебя до смерти! И да, будешь испытывать наслаждение до самой смерти! Но после смерти этого всего не будет! Будет окровавленный кусок мяса с разодранной до костей плотью! Мертвый кусок мяса!  
Я уже давно сжался в комок, снося нотации одновременно с ударами. Наконец Мика вроде утих, и я приоткрыл одну руку.  
— Какая тебе разница. Мои дела есть мои дела. Не лезь.  
И вновь скорчился, ожидая удара, которого не последовало. Когда я снова открыл глаза, я был в горах один. Отыскав другое место, среди хрустящей хвойной подстилки у подножия сосен, я сел на землю, прислонившись к древесному стволу, обнял колени руками и попытался заплакать.  
У меня было чувство, что именно это я должен был сделать, но у меня не получилось. Потому что несмотря ни на что — Мика был совершенно прав, я знал это.  
— Завтра поплачешь, — шепнул я в свои колени. — Завтра эти ублюдки заставят выплакать тебя целое море слез. А пока — возвращайся домой.  
Дома меня поразил тот факт, что лавка была открыта. И не просто открыта, а даже с посетителями. Я недоуменно взглянул на… то ли Макса, то ли Андрея, не запоминаю я Лайсиных дружков, — стоявшего за прилавком.  
— Ты чего тут делаешь?  
— Работаю, как что. Всегда рад помочь!  
Я оставил свои изумления при себе. Всегда рад желающим бесплатно поработать. В доме меня встретило еще несколько молодых людей, усердно занимающихся уборкой. Я прошел мимо — прерывать священнодействие не хотелось. На веранде устроились в креслах Сильвестр и старик.  
— Вроде сказал вам не приходить ко мне в дом, — безнадежно произнес я, вспомнив, какую реакцию мои слова породили у Мики Михайлова. Маги обернулись. Старик коснулся двумя пальцами шляпы, Сильвестр отпил что-то из чашки.  
— Восстановление твоих воспоминаний отложим на завтра, — произнес старик. — Так что можешь гулять пока. Впрочем ты, я смотрю, уже.  
— Одному вашему другу очень понравилось меня бить, — буркнул я. — Сколько вам времени надо на считку моих воспоминаний о детстве Великого Мага глазами меня? Я должен знать, когда вы меня покинете.  
— О, не волнуйся, не больше недели.  
— Вечность, если Мика по-прежнему будет развлекать меня беседами.  
— Помирился бы ты с ним, Альфред, — внезапно сказал Сильвестр. Я презрительно взглянул на него.  
— Поймал бы ты моего рыжего кота, Сильвестр.

В целом оставшийся вечер прошел недурно: я напился, залечил кое-как раны и рухнул в постель, любезно приготовленную мне последователями Лайсы. Похоже, кто-то из магов решил превратить обитателей сада в рабов, и я не мог нарадоваться такому повороту. Но опасался высказывать это вслух, поскольку подозревал, что идея была Мики. Вот у кого явно господские замашки, с таким-то хлыстом.  
Наутро я отправился на яхту с заранее приготовленным списком предметов, мне необходимых. Маги по кругу передали друг другу лист бумаги, затем Мика, как самый страшный, взял слово:  
— Ладно я понимаю деньги и выпивка — твой якобы моральный ущерб. Но зачем тебе перо Синей Птицы и молоко саламандры? Не самые редкие, но и не общедоступные ингредиенты. Что ты с ними будешь делать? Ритуал возвращения воспоминаний не требует ничего подобного, только если ты ничего не намудрил в нем!  
— Какое вообще заклинание требует указанных тобой ингредиентов вместе? — сунулся старик. — Или это для разных?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Мика прав, заклинание не совсем обычное. Поэтому они мне нужны. Вы сказали, что достать можно почти что угодно. До этого у меня было и перо, и все остальное, но я все потратил.  
— Да окей, но что за заклинание? Считай это профессиональным любопытством.  
Амир тоже нехотя покосился на лист — видимо не стал его читать в первый раз.  
— Сам придумал. Нет у него названия. Специальное заклинание для возращения памяти именно мне.  
— Альфред, ты уже соскучился по моим методам убеждения? — мрачно произнес Мика. — Я всегда к твоим услугам.  
— Как это мило с твоей стороны, — я издевательски фыркнул. — Ладно. Я применял не совсем обычное избавление от воспоминаний.  
— Подробнее, твою мать! — рявкнул Мика. — Почему из тебя все по каплям надо выжимать?  
— Потому что я вас всех ненавижу, — ровно отозвался я. — В общем и целом я не утруждал себя отделением плохих эмоциональных воспоминаний от хороших, стиранием одних и сохранением других… Это все очень муторно самому, и очень дорого, если пользоваться услугами коллег магистра Амира. Поэтому я просто извлек из себя сам орган, отвечающий за их производство.  
— За производство чего? — не понял Мика.  
— Эмоций, — отозвался я. — Проще говоря, я вынул из себя душу.


	13. Суета

Я, признаться, растерялся от их реакции. Мика зачем-то взял меня за лицо и начал оттягивать веки, словно желая увидеть отсутствие души в ее, так сказать, официальных зеркалах, Сильвестр смотрел мрачно перед собой так, словно осознал смысл жизни и остался им крайне недоволен, старик начал кому-то названивать, не покидая помещения, Амир разинул рот и таращился на меня с таким смешным лицом, что мне захотелось поддеть пальцем его челюсть, а девчонка-предсказательница пялилась с такой яростью, будто существовать без души – самое ужасное преступление всех времен и народов.  
\- Да ладно, нет в этом ничего такого особенного! – наконец произнес я, отпихивая от себя Мику. – Чего вы все!   
Волшебники взяли себя в руки – ну Амир и Мика, по крайней мере, затем они позвали каких-то своих друзей, чтобы те тоже осознали отсутствие у меня души, в итоге я почувствовал себя выставочной собачонкой. Крэй и гадалка в этом участия не принимали, Амир же ходил весь день вокруг меня, будто караулил, так что к вечеру я не выдержал и поинтересовался, как долго они теперь меня будут держать на яхте в качестве экспоната.  
Он встал напротив меня, скрестив руки на груди. Чёрная мантия с изумрудными узорами прекрасно сочеталась с темно-лиловой рубашкой и черными брюками, делая его фигуру хрупкой и соблазнительной.  
\- Ты смотришь на меня, - ни с того ни с сего сказал он. – Пялишься. После всего, что наговорил с утра.  
\- Я фактически головы не поворачиваю в твою сторону, если сравнивать мое внимание к твоей персоне со вниманием твоих друзей к моей.  
Он покачал головой и покосился на меня шалыми изумрудными глазами. Их легкая раскосость постоянно делала его выражение лица хитроватым, впрочем, оно бы наверное справилось с задачей и без этого.   
\- Хочешь меня, друг Великого Мага?  
Я пожал плечами. Бессмысленно отрицать очевидное: я бы с удовольствием сейчас завалился в постель с тепленьким оборотнем. На самом деле с тёпленьким кем угодно, но у меня был только оборотень.  
\- Я не думал, что ты будешь обижаться на мои слова. Тем более что в них не было лжи. Я такая же твоя краткосрочная интрижка, как и ты – моя. По мне так это прекрасно.  
\- Ты выгнал меня из своего дома.  
\- Ты ничего не сделал, когда Мика раскатывал меня по полю. Я не верю, что Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы не был в курсе происходящего. Даже если он до самой смерти будет твердить обратное.  
Он выдохнул, опустив плечи.   
\- Я знал. Я просто думал… это взбодрит тебя немножко. Заставит чего-то хотеть. Ну и Михайлов все-таки перегнул палку с битьем… К тому же я знал, что твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.  
\- Это тебе Ансуз нагадала?  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Просто твоя жизнь на данный момент времени ценна для нашего дела.  
\- Да что ж за дело-то такое? Великая магия?  
Он кивнул. Я нахмурился.  
\- Что такого Крей вам должен сколдовать, что вы так паритесь?  
Он снова покачал головой.  
\- Прости. Я не могу тебе сказать. Может, позже… Пока… своим заявлением ты привел в смятение многие умы, и потому возврат твоей души откладывается, пока все не рассмотрят тебя и не будут доставлены нужные ингредиенты…   
Он говорил, а сам подходил все ближе, сжимал смуглые пальцы, почему-то без перчаток, хмурил тонкие брови и, кажется, непроизвольно облизывал губы. Интересно, я огребу чем-нибудь, если дотронусь до него? После Мики экспериментировать не хотелось, но… Наверное, нет ничего страшного…  
Нет, нет ничего страшного – словно бы эхом ответил я сам себе.  
Надо его обнять и поцеловать… - подумал я, а затем ухмыльнулся  
\- Не надо мне внушать то, о чем я и так думаю, магистр, - фыркнул я, делая шаг и притягивая его к себе. Амир бросил на меня показавшийся мне отчаянным взгляд, а затем неожиданно жадно впился в мои губы. Он был легкий - даже для меня, и я подхватил его под бедра и прижал к стенке, целуя. Когда мне удалось вырваться из плена его губ и перевести дыхание, я прошептал:  
\- Нас точно здесь не застукают, магистр?  
Он словно бы опомнился.   
\- Но если мы пойдем к тебе, ты снова будешь выгонять меня?  
\- Не буду. Извини. Сказал напрасные слова, говорить которых не следовало. Вы слишком меня расстроили.  
Он жадно прильнул ко мне губами.  
\- Да. Мы можем. Прости, что не помог тебе. Я правда думал, что это пойдет тебе на пользу.  
\- Ты садист похлеще Мики.  
Он отстранился и лукаво взглянул прямо в глаза.  
\- Так накажи меня за это.   
Словно в награду за все мои беды, следующие дня три прошли в непривычном для меня разврате. Амир словно бы с цепи сорвался после годичного целибата, уж не знаю, почему, но он почти не вылезал из моей постели, и меня это, конечно же, только радовало.  
Правда к радости примешивалось смутное чувство тревоги: магистр Душ трахался со мной так, будто завтра не наступит, и каждый раз, отрубаясь, я успевал подумать, а наступит ли оно, это завтра, для меня.  
Оборотень был восхитительным любовником: отзывчивым, послушным, изобретательным и изящным, словно языки пламени. Может, в его раскосых предках были саламандры, и теперь этот очеловечившийся живой огонь согревал меня южными звездными ночами.  
Он целовал меня как одурманенный, шептал мое имя и льнул ко мне, так что в итоге мы успокаивались лишь под утро – я засыпал, а он исчезал по своим многочисленным загадочным делам. Не будь он Магистром Анимы и Энигмы, я бы решил, что его кто-то опоил любовным зельем – в мою, разумеется, пользу.  
Когда я просыпался, я в первую очередь пытался вызвать Лайсу. Увы, у меня ничего не получалось. Ее последователи спокойно приняли факт, что она уехала в город. Я думал их разогнать, но всякий раз останавливался: мне казалось, если я их выгоню, это как будто я потерял надежду на возвращение Лайсы и сам.  
Глупость, конечно.  
После обеда я шел к яхте, поскольку стараниями великих магов мне уже не было необходимости торчать в лавке – лайсины последователи справлялись с делом куда лучше меня. Я немного почитал про «Мерцание Мага», но смысл отчего-то ускользал от меня. Не смысл описания, а смысл моего к нему интереса. Мало ли что я там когда-то делал. Если не понял, как, значит, не стоит на это рассчитывать, следовательно, и понимать не обязательно.  
Затем, когда на меня все нагляделись, старик, которого звали итальянским именем Джузеппе, снабдил меня ингредиентами и велел отправляться за душой.   
Душу я спрятал в горах – мне не хотелось, чтобы ее забрал кто-нибудь или съел, или же шантажировал меня, а здешние горы были местом, где я прекрасно ориентировался. Джузеппе в очередной раз поинтересовался, не помогал ли мне кто с ритуалом, и я в очередной раз ответил, что нет, сам придумал заклинание, сам сделал, сам знаю как отменить.  
\- Хотя старик Киро из здешней Диаспоры давал мне ценные указания что делать, если нелепые тени воспоминаний начнут слишком меня мучать. Но ему-то я сказал, что сделал нормальную зачистку, – ответил я однажды, лишь бы маг от меня отстал. – Он сказал, что стоит тогда заняться делом, и вся паранойя, печаль и страхи пройдут. Потому я и открыл лавку. Чтобы было дел побольше. И все сработало на отличненько.  
\- Это тебе любой крестьянин скажет, что если заняться делом, то страх пройдет, - фыркнул Джузеппе. – Иди уже, бездушный колдун!  
И я пошел. Стоял прекрасный жаркий день. Зацвели акации, и все вокруг благоухало и услаждало взор розовыми пушистыми цветами с белой сердцевиной. Вступила в пору черешня, созрела шелковица – две мои любимые ягоды. Вода прогрелась, и я не отказал себе в удовольствии подремать на водной глади пару часов, под плеск волн и небесную синь.  
Все-таки мне предстоял эмоциональный шок. В ближайшем будущем.   
Я перекусил мясом и фруктами и отправился домой. Никакого алкоголя мне в ближайшее время не светило – не та это магия, которую можно творить в пьяном состоянии. Увы. Нужен абсолютно трезвый рассудок.  
***

\- Знаете, я склонен признать этого паршивца потенциальным Великим Магом, - произнес Мика, провожая взглядом удалявшегося с пристани Майнштайна. – Как он вообще смог так долго продержаться против меня без души? Ведь душа – источник силы мага!  
\- Если только он не найдет другие, - задумчиво произнес Амир.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?   
\- Пока – ничего, - отрезал магистр душ. – Пойду прослежу, чтобы он не напился раньше времени.  
\- Нервный он какой-то последние дни, - произнес Сильвестр, когда волшебник исчез.  
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, - отозвался Джузеппе. – У Стратега сейчас полно других дел кроме нашего. Мика, я бы хотел с вами поговорить…  
\- О том же, о чем и с Кумором, - отозвался волшебник, – оставить Сильвестру титул? Я не возражаю. Так мы избежим международного скандала, к тому же неизвестно, справится ли Майнштайн с заклинаниями… Единственное, что меня беспокоит, так это то, что Силь нифига не умеет врать. Даже тупица вроде Майнштайна его раскусит, особенно если он знал его в детстве!  
\- Мика, ради такого дела я применю все свои таланты, - слабо улыбнулся Сильвестр Крэй. - Если бы только в этом была проблема! Вы забываете, господа, что мои педагогические таланты далеки от совершенства. Я профессор, то есть я могу учить людей, которые этого хотят… но вот создать систему обучения, чтобы заставить Альфреда изобрести нужные заклинания… я даже не знаю, как подступиться.  
\- Я тебе с этим помогу, - отозвался Мика. – Я знаю, как заставлять всяких придурков делать то, что необходимо.  
\- А вот от этого, господин Михайлов, я бы вас настоятельно попросил воздержаться, - резко произнес Джузеппе.  
\- Это почему это? – вскинулся американский маг.  
\- Потому что от ваших методов мы скорее получим уничтожителя миров, нежели создателя чего-то продуктивного.  
Мика ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вы неверно меня поняли, господин Джузеппе. Чего я точно не собираюсь делать, так это учить Майнштайна. Я ж его прибью к чёртовой матери. Я имел в виду, что я помогу Силю составить программу, и все.  
\- Вот как. В таком случае, я ничего не имею против.  
\- Пффф, - фыркнул Мика. – Как вы могли подумать, что я захочу его учить?! Я еще не совсем рехнулся. Да и любому ребенку ясно, что не следует брать в учителя человека, который тебя чуть не убил. Пошли, Силь, у нас сейчас заседание.  
Защитники Земли откланялись, а Джузеппе, оставшись один, задумался, ибо было над чем. Как Майнштайн колдовал без души? Почему Амир Кумор вообще предпочел скрыть этот факт от остальных – уж он-то точно видел, кто перед ним? За ним стоит самая жестокая из всех Диаспор мира, едва ли хоть один ее представитель по-настоящему печется о людях и хочет получить закон о преобразовании энергии. Куда нужнее им второе Великое Заклинание, способное хранить и переносить погодные явления, а возможно и нечто большее.  
Хорошо хоть дикое предположение Крэя не сбылось. Если на месте Майнштайна был бы Александр Зимний, хрен они от него дождались бы великих магий, от этого старого паразита.  
Джузеппе задумался. А ведь по факту только Амир Кумор может видеть души. И он же был знаком с Зимним, правда, неизвестно, насколько близко. Если он узнал, что Крэй подозревает их, он мог попросту придумать эту аферу с душой, чтобы спасти приятеля. На время-то душу легко можно спрятать, скажем, дня на три-четыре. При этом маг не будет способен колдовать. Но Майнштайн и не колдовал последние дни, лишь равнодушно терпел демонстрации себя.   
А потом можно выпить какое-нибудь зелье, слегка изменяющее общее настроение, или просто придающее жизнерадостности, и вернуться с гор якобы «с обретенной душой».  
Не зря же Амир Кумор согласился оставить титул Великого Мага Крэю, даже шантажировать его не пришлось.  
***

\- Оборо-тень! – я положил руки на плечи угнездившегося в кресле-качалке Амира, взирающего на то, как последователи Лайсы с проворством и сноровкой прирожденных садовников выкорчевывают сорняки. Впрочем, подходил я к нему не беззвучно, чтобы не получить случайно каким-нибудь смертельным заклинанием в лоб. – Наслаждаешься вечными явлениями?  
Он поднял на меня зеленый взгляд и на мгновение я уловил в нем странную печаль, но маг взял себя в руки и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Других развлечений у меня тут пока нет. Жду, пока ты сподобишься отправиться в путешествие.  
\- Ты идешь со мной? – изумился я. – Не веришь мне?  
Амир хмыкнул.  
\- Начальство не верит. Тебе по жизни веры нет.   
Я вытянул его из кресла.  
\- Глупости! Я даже не способен обсчитать покупателя!  
\- Но не потому что не хочешь, а потому, что считаешь плохо, - фыркнул Амир, вытаскивая пальцы из моих рук.   
\- Не плохо, а медленно! – Я осекся, только сейчас заметив общую понурость Первого Магистра. – Случилось что? Ты чего такой мрачный?  
\- От того, что я поделюсь с тобой тем, что случилось, мне легче не станет! – рявкнул Амир.  
Рявкнуть то рявкнул, но не сбежал и меня не телепортировал – так и остался стоять, не глядя на меня. Я обнял его за плечи и прошептал в ухо:  
\- Тогда я поделюсь с тобой тем, что случилось со мной. Раз уже выяснилось, что выслушивать меня – твоя обязанность.  
\- Ладно, только… - он раздраженно стиснул мое запястье с такой силой, что я взвыл, а затем обнаружил себя в каком-то знающем толк в комфорте заведении – господам посетителям предлагалось за столами лежать, а не сидеть – на манер римских традиций.  
\- Тебе не нравится мой изысканный сад? – поинтересовался я с видом оскорблённой невинности.  
\- Мне не нравится его неизысканное наполнение!   
Перед нами возник – именно что возник официант, и я понял, что он не человек. Впрочем, дедукции на то много было не нужно – легкая серебристо-багровая тень не прилагала усилий чтобы сойти за человека. Амир заказал что-то, я по привычке было заказал бутылку вина, но пришлось обойтись чаем.  
— То есть это ты заставил Лайсиных наркоманов трудиться? Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя беспокоят сорняки!  
Оборотень вскинул брови, глаза полыхнули в полумраке.  
— Ты идиот, что ли? Причем тут сорняки! Люди! Мне не нравятся люди!  
— Ааа, вот оно что. — Я удивленно смотрел на него — обычно Амир держал себя в руках и не опускался до обыденных оскорблений. — Ну тогда от имени своего союзника благодарю тебя, что милостиво их не убил. По правде говоря мне большинство из них тоже не нравятся. Но Лайса не может без общения.  
— Подумать только, твой союзник человечнее тебя! – раздраженно передернул плечами Амир и приступил к принесённому кальяну и какой-то хавке, похожей на тертые орехи. – Ну так что у тебя там случилось?  
— Твоя невеста со мной случилась! – я пакостно ухмыльнулся, глядя на его реакцию. Оборотень поднял бровь, затем нахмурился. Я молчал, и он молчал, явно ожидая продолжения. Это длилось довольно долго, пока Амир наконец осторожно не произнес, выдохнув дым:  
— Эээ… ну я рад, что она случилась с тобой, а не со мной. Сколько мне помнится, у меня нет никакой невесты.  
— У тебя устаревшие сведения, Первый магистр. К тому же у тебя, оказывается, еще и жена есть.  
На жену он и бровью не повел.  
— И что, она тоже с тобой случилась? Ты не выглядишь как человек, переживший встречу с моей женой.  
Я сделал обиженное лицо.  
— Вот так новость, оборотень! Ни стыда у тебя ни совести! Совратил меня, а сам женат, да еще и с невестой! Бедный я бедный, обманутый тобой бездушный маг!  
Он к моей неожиданности смутился.  
— Заткнись! Кто тут еще кого обманул! – это прозвучало неожиданно яростно. – Что до моей личной жизни, то я не давал тебе никаких обещаний и обязательств, а то, что женат, знает любая собака, что может подключиться к Инфофонду!  
Я ошарашенно на него смотрел, совсем не ожидая такой реакции.  
— Амир, ты чего. Я пошутил же. И ничего от тебя не требую. Ты сам так вечно шутишь и прикидываешься. Мне точно нет никакого дела до твоей жены. Но вот прекрасная девочка Ансуз, видишь ли, полагает себя твоей невестой и приходила ко мне, чтобы убедить меня с тобой расстаться. Можешь себе представить, я ухитрился забыть этот эпизод, потому что в тот день надрался до такой степени…  
Волшебник нахмурился.  
— Погоди, когда? И как она узнала вообще?..  
— Да накануне этой вашей суматохи с моей душой — вернее, ее отсутствием. Она пришла ко мне не просто так, а с заклинанием Лаема. Я, признаться, даже удивился, что она смогла его сделать, это ведь адски крутая штука. Подумал, может ты подсобил, не зная, против кого оно будет использовано…  
\- Заклинание, изменяющее душу… - пробормотал Амир потрясенно. – Нет, не я…  
\- Известно три случая, когда заклинание Лаема не срабатывает: одновременное применение двух заклинаний с противоположным эффектом, внезапная смерть применяющего до завершения выпускающих силу слов, и…  
\- …отсутствие у цели объекта воздействия, то есть души, - закончил за меня Амир. – Так вот откуда она узнала! Блять! Почему ты раньше не сказал?!  
Он грязно выругался. Я с интересом выслушал, запомнив пару новых словосочетаний.  
\- А почему ты так злишься? Это связано с тем таинственным случаем, о котором ты не хочешь говорить?  
Он внезапно поднялся, шагнул через стол ко мне и уселся на мой диван. Погладил меня по руке, затем – по бедру и глядя куда-то на грудь, протянул:  
\- Какая тебе вообще разница? Ты ведь не чувствуешь ко мне ничего. То есть, - он покачал головой, – Ты _не можешь_ чувствовать, даже если думаешь, что это не так. Тем не менее… ты ведешь себя как человек, которому не все равно.   
Я накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Мне не все равно. Из всей вашей пятерки только с тобой мы хорошо проводили время. Болтали, трахались, смеялись. Даже если все это было, чтобы выпытать из меня информацию, реакции человека не переделаешь. Нам нравятся те, кто отнесся к нам хорошо, и не нравятся те, кто отнесся к нам плохо. Поэтому… - я задумался. – Ну скажем так, увидь я Джузеппе грустным, я бы и подходить не стал. То же касается твоей невесты и Сильвестра. Увидь я грустным Мику, я бы, возможно, не упустил случая позлорадствовать. А к тебе я испытываю симпатию, потому что мне было хорошо с тобой… многим людям помогает просто выговориться.  
Он вздохнул, а потом неожиданно упал на меня – я было вначале дёрнулся, что это атака, но он просто обнял.  
\- Хочешь знать, чего я злюсь?   
Я обнял его и погладил по спине, вспоминая, как красиво его татуировки светятся в темноте.  
\- Ага.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Я злился потому, что не заметил.  
\- Не заметил чего? Ансуз?  
Он фыркнул и отчеканил с яростью:  
\- Я, Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы, стратег Русской Диаспоры и ректор Камчатского Университета не заметил, что трахался с магом без души!  
Я замер, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Затем положил руку между его лопаток.  
\- Да, это ты лихо облажался. Можно сказать, профессионально. Тебя наказали как-то?  
Он поднял глаза и презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Конечно, я сказал всем, что знал изначально, что ты без души. Просто… для меня это шок. Я… не ожидал от себя такой… слепоты.  
Мне захотелось его поцеловать, и я так и сделал. Он впился в меня пальцами, отвечая на поцелуй жадно и жаждуще. И лишь завалив его на диван и расстегнув изумрудную рубашку, я осознал, что мы в долбаном кафе.  
\- Не переживай, Альфред, - он коснулся моей щеки, улыбаясь, но глаза все равно были безрадостные. – Здесь можно. Здесь сейчас кроме нас с тобой нет ни одного человека. Это кафе, где прислуживают лишь союзники владельца. Сюда приходят магистры Анимы и Энигмы – отдохнуть от скопления людских душ.  
\- Вот как! – я ухмыльнулся, тиская его за задницу. На самом деле я очень люблю понимать, что происходит. К примеру, чем был вызван наш секс-марафон. – Теперь мне понятно, почему ты облажался. Тебе просто нравилось пребывать в компании бездушной скотины вроде меня, не так ли?  
\- Ничего подобного! – он отвернулся и к моему изумлению на самом деле покраснел. – Заткнись! Тоже мне магистр Душ нашелся!   
\- Ну как же, - я развернул худое лицо к себе и заставил смотреть в глаза. – Я ведь имею общее представление о научной отрасли Анимы и Энигмы. Лучшие из лучших могут ощущать эманации души человека напрямую, не так ли? Неважно, скрывает маг свои мысли, или скрывает свое тело – эманации души скрыть невозможно! Поэтому вы всегда знаете, кто что собирается делать и зачем. Ну или не всегда – но теоретически можете. Но это же и значит, что вы не можете отключить эту способность? Профдеформация, да, магистр Душ? Ужасная способность – всегда знать, когда тебе лгут, неважно, из лучших или из худших побуждений. Видеть других как открытую книгу – и быть самому закрытым для всех. Или нет? Просто это скучно – когда в людях не остается загадки, а, Первый Магистр? Вы достигли совершенства искусстве чтения душ, в мире не осталось для вас иных загадок кроме тайн утраченной вселенной? Поэтому вы здесь? Поэтому вам так нравилось проводить время в объятьях «пустого» человека?  
\- Да! – неожиданно рявкнул он, а затем – я не заметил, увлекшись монологом, как он снял свою перчатку. – Но ты никому никогда не скажешь это! – он вдруг отвёл взгляд, а потом ясно и отчаянно взглянул на меня, прижал два пальца к моим губам, и я ощутил печать заклинания. – И особенно о том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращал свою проклятую душу, Альфред Майнштайн! Потому что тогда мне будет так же противно находиться рядом с тобой, как и с любым другим волшебником! Как и с любым другим человеком! Потому что люди на самом деле – омерзительны! Ты будешь знать об этом, но никогда не заговоришь об этом ни с кем!  
\- Даже с тобой?  
\- Особенно – со мной!  
\- Теперь понятно, откуда взялось столько страсти, - усмехнулся я. – Брал от меня все, до конца?  
\- Пошло, Альфред, пошло, – он заткнул меня поцелуем. – Возьми меня. В последний раз.  
И я взял, и осознание, что это наш последний секс, привело нас не к мелодраматической нежности, а к обреченной ярости: мы неистово впивались в плоть друг друга, словно виня в будущем расставании. Кончая, он прокусил мою кожу на шее, я со злости швырнул его на скамью, увидел синяки от своих пальцев на его бедрах и окропил семенем подрагивающее от оргазма тело. Амир смотрел на меня из-под черных ресниц, восстанавливая дыхание, я поцеловал его в губы, а он, обхватив мою голову, заставил меня повторить все сначала. Я улыбался, во второй раз лаская его гладкую кожу нежно и называя его жадиной.  
А потом я все-таки ушел в горы. Амир не стал меня провожать, ему явно было неинтересно. Я шел три дня, ни о чем особенно не думая. Решение было принято, обсуждать нечего. Когда я останавливался, я часто смотрел вниз, на становящийся все более мелким городок.  
Он казался мне почти милым. Еще день и я начну думать, что люблю людей, оставшихся в нем. Это такая магия гор – чем выше поднимаешься, тем проще любить человечество. На самых вершинах даже такие злыдни как я способны любить весь мир. Вообще весь, включая неизвестно кем населенные планеты. Впервые испытав такое воздействие, я, помнится, был весьма разочарован, спустившись обратно.  
Место я обнаружил нетронутым. Чистый горный родник, протекавший рядом, был слишком высоко, чтобы стать популярным у туристов.  
Я набрал воды, умылся и попил. Разобрал вещи, начертил круг, устроил костер, дождался нужного часа, сжег все, что надо, произнес слова, разбил откопанный сосуд с моей душой и вдохнул ее в себя.  
В том и прелесть сотворенных занудами вроде меня заклинаний: они работают просто, быстро и легко.  
Затем я сидел, куря трубку и глядя в пламя, и прислушивался к ощущениям: все-таки, мы долго были в разлуке, я и моя душа.  
Хотя стоит сказать, что веселье ощутил сразу. Сразу же мир стал намного веселее, чем прежде, без всякой магии гор. Я заново переживал события последних дней, и мне они казались в большинстве своем даже забавными – ну только вот Мику надо отучить от хлыста.  
Подумать только. По мою душу явились великие маги!   
Я много думал про Лайсу и про то, что сказал о ней Мика. Может, она не возвращается из мира союзников, потому что действительно устала пребывать в мире. Может, она сама об этом не догадывалась и потому не говорила мне об этом? Слишком привыкла, как и я, считать себя человеком!..  
Я уснул в круге возле догорающего костра, и мне впервые за много лет снились прозрачные, звенящие и блестящие будто крупные рыбины глубокие сны.

Дома меня обычно будило солнце, щебет птиц и звон насекомых, либо грохот какого-нибудь предмета, уроненного Лайсой в попытке бесшумно прошмыгнуть к холодильнику, но в горах долгий сон – излишняя роскошь. Когда я открыл глаза, горизонт лишь слегка посветлел. Было холодно и влажно. Мне почудилась какая-то тяжесть в груди, и, осторожно приподнявшись, я обнаружил свернувшуюся у меня под боком маленькую змейку.  
Под моим пристальным взглядом она проснулась.  
\- Брысь, - произнес я. - Нашла у кого на груди греться.  
Подумав, змея согласилась с моей точкой зрения и неспешно юркнула в траву. Я провожал ее взглядом, пытаясь понять, что в происходящем явно не так.  
Первое: животные не особенно меня любят. Так, чтобы дикое животное лезло ко мне само, такого давно не случалось. Это в детстве я любил залипать на камнях настолько, что ящерицы, птицы и черепахи порой думали, что я часть пейзажа. Но никогда – змеи.  
В детстве я вообще их боялся, даже когда узнал, что большинство их укусов не смертельны, а магам так и вовсе нечего опасаться. Боязнь змей, тем не менее, не мешала мне шарахаться по горам в свое удовольствие, я просто старался предупредить их о своем появлении, производя как можно больше шума, чтобы убрались с дороги.  
Правда потом я увидел сон глазами змеи, взглянул на то, как беднягам видятся люди, и понял, что людям бояться змей бессмысленно – змеи нас куда больше боятся.  
Но тем не менее. После извлечения души я стал бояться такого количества вещей, что стыдно даже перечислять. Высоты. Самолётов. Канатных дорог. Больших собак. Змей. Микробов. Заражения крови и прочих болезней.  
И так далее, и тому подобное. Причины этой паранойи я сваливал на алкоголизм и наркоманию, а оказывается - ничего подобного. За бесстрашие отвечает душа. А без неё тело с разумом теряются перед тысячей возможных смертей, поджидающих мага со всех сторон.  
Интересно…  
Я осознал, что у меня нет ни единого предмета, чтобы записать свои наблюдения. Придется в голову, по старинке.  
Когда вернусь, запишу все по пунктам. Никогда не читал ничего подобного. Я ведь еще удивлялся, что, мол, страх это эмоция, и должна бы по логике исчезнуть вместе с душой. А страх это, оказывается, реакция. Хм.   
Я потянулся и вдохнул холодный горный воздух.   
\- Хорошо-то как.   
Однако взглянув вниз, в сокрытый пеленой тумана городок, я вспомнил что, вернее, кто, меня там ждет. Мудаки. Четверо отборных высокопоставленных мудака и гадалка.  
Теоретически я наверное могу телепортнуться домой. Давно этого не делал, поскольку люблю ходить пешком, к тому же совершенно не занят. И не буду. Пусть думают, что у меня нет сил.   
Черт знает, что на самом деле они задумали. Я внезапно осознал, что ситуация-то куда значительнее, чем мне казалось раньше. То есть реально, пока меня не было, кто-то провозгласил моего друга детства Великим Магом! Сильвестр Крэй обладает силой уничтожить мир! Это же вообще ни в какие ворота.  
Хотя да, Амир говорил, что пока он ничего не сделал особо великого. Но тогда с чего они решили, что сделает?..  
«И этот гребаный мудак! – я вдруг вспомнил о Мике. – Ударил меня. Множество раз. Блять, следует начать с ними сотрудничать, только чтобы прикончить эту тварь. Твою мать!»  
Я замер, не застегнув рюкзак, куда складывал вещи. Ах вот оно как. С душой еще и такое возвращается. Я вновь пожалел, что не взял с собой никаких письменных принадлежностей.  
Вообще лишиться души – в этом нет ничего такого уж особенного для магов. Такое не происходит сплошь и рядом, но тем не менее, не настолько редкость, чтобы те мудаки с яхты так реагировали.  
Другое дело, что никто обычно не делает это добровольно. За сведения об этом мы должны благодарить демонологов, проще говоря, магов, которым нравится играть с сильными союзниками. Демоны считаются тоже союзниками, но они не проявляют желания общаться с магами так плотно, зато обладают куда более значительной силой. Тем не менее, они родом из одного мира и у них одинаковый тип питания – наши или людские души. Но если союзники едят мало и часто, и необременительно для мага, а порой и полезно - излишки эмоциональных реакций волшебника вредят здоровью окружающих, то демоны предпочитают хавать души сразу и целиком.  
Зато демонов можно вызывать и отдавать им приказы, пользуясь правилами технической безопасности, и если все сделать верно, то кормить их не надо и ослушаться они не могут. Правда они постоянно будут искать лазейку, чтобы прикончить вызывавшего, потому что работать бесплатно не любит никто. Демоны известны поименно, в Инфофонде есть список в несколько сотен демонических имен с описанием специализации, возможностей и правил вызова.  
Если демона вызовет какой-нибудь профан, то тот запросто убьет его и сожрет его душу целиком. Либо же убедит его ее отдать в обмен на что-нибудь интересное, и сожрет по контракту только после смерти остального мага.  
В общем, демонологи считают, что жить без души – это, конечно, чуть лучше смерти, но ненамного. Есть паникеры, которые даже считают, что это хуже. В общем-то это верно, поскольку выцарапать свою душу из лап демона обратно практически невозможно, а поскольку он рано или поздно эту душу съест, то маг лишается любых шансов на существование после смерти.  
Вот так. Вот поэтому трактаты и полны описаний того, как скверно магу без души. Я даже встречал утверждение, что и колдовать без души маг не может. Наверное, если душу сожрать, то не может, но если просто извлечь – то запросто. Я тому подтверждение.  
У меня, конечно, отказ от души был добровольным, и прятал я ее специально, чтобы когда-нибудь забрать обратно. Невыносимые страдания – это, конечно, преувеличение, по крайней мере, если сравнивать с теми, что были, когда была душа. То есть со стороны может мое существование и казалось ужасным, но из моей шкуры оно вполне было сносным. Как говорится, нельзя тосковать о звуке, если у тебя никогда не было ушей.  
Хотя в моем случае они все-таки были… но я не тосковал…  
Ах, вот оно. Тоска – это эмоция. Нет души – нечем тосковать. Пункт три, так и запишем…  
Задумавшись, я совершенно перестал глядеть под ноги и, споткнувшись на узкой тропинке, едва успел ухватиться за куст кизила, чтобы не сверзиться в глубокую поросшую ежевикой лощинку, где внизу журчал какой-то ручеек.  
Ветки хрустнули, я оказался одной ногой на камне, второй – в невесомости. Я равнодушно смотрел вниз. Едва ли то было бы смертельное падение, но набить синяков и расцарапаться можно знатно.  
А ведь забавно, что первое чувство страха я испытал в схожих обстоятельствах. Но опять же, совершенно не провел параллели с отсутствием души. Думал, что старею – раз внезапно начал бояться высоты на тропинке вдоль обрыва, по которой ходил годами.  
Вот как. Все возвращается по кругу. Прощайте, нелепые страхи, которым я все никак не мог найти причин. А причины были. Хорошо-то как. Люблю понимать, что происходит.  
Кустик жалобно затрещал, и я поспешил вернуться на тропу.  
\- Прошу прощения, - произнес я, поправив его надломленные ветки. – Я случайно.  
«На этом наверняка можно написать небольшое исследование, - думал я, спускаясь все ниже. – Хотя стоит ли его публиковать? Ведь, по сути, мне без разницы, если кто-то еще столкнется с такой проблемой, как борьба со страхами в отсутствие души. Сдохнет – и хрен с ним».  
Но написать исследование все-таки надо. А то опять все забуду.  
Словом, спуск у меня ознаменовался мысленным составлением монографии «С душой и без души: почувствуй разницу». Я даже забыл смотреть по сторонам в поисках годных кристаллов, трав и все прочего, за чем я обычно ходил в горы. Ну и ладно. Торгашить пока есть чем. А сейчас надо дождаться, пока чертовы мудаки уберутся отсюда.  
Я в который раз задумался над тем, как я себя ощущаю по поводу Крэя. Пожалуй, я бы сказал, что мне немного обидно. Может даже много, но, черт возьми, у меня душа всего пару дней, так быстро всего не почувствовать.  
Я бы, конечно, предпочел никогда Сильвестра больше не видеть. Пусть бы где-нибудь жил себе своей Крэйской средненькой жизнью, и не высовывался ни в какие знаменитости, я был бы не против.  
Он был очень дорог мне в детстве. Тем, что мы постоянно читали мысли друг друга, тем, что с ним можно было творить всякие безумства, тем, что с ним можно было поговорить о чем угодно… Ну, почти. В общем, пониманием.  
«Но на самом деле это ложь, - осознал я. – Мы просто росли вместе. Я считал его лучшим другом, но на самом деле у такого как я вряд ли могут быть друзья. По крайней мере, лучшие. Мы, злобные бездушные маги, обречены на различных сомнительных приятелей, с которыми постоянно нужно держать ухо востро, как бы те нас не прибили.  
Просто в детстве мы верим, что с нами все еще может случиться что-то хорошее. Что однажды ад исчезнет, и мы станем счастливы и свободны.  
В детстве мы еще не знаем, что когда исчезает один ад, на пути тут же появляется другой».  
Я не скучал по дружбе с Сильвестром Крэем. Я скучал по своей вере, которая эту дружбу сопровождала. По детской невинности, которую, как и всякую другую невинность, невозможно вернуть.


	14. Душа мага

Я увидел его в толпе. Так, словно он был рядом. Так, как маги в толпе видят других магов, или может даже ярче.  
Он сидел на борту фонтана и наслаждался прохладными струями. Мои друзья куда-то делись, и я стоял один, не отрывая глаз от него. Он поднялся и подошёл, молча встал напротив меня и взглянул в глаза.  
И я понял, что пропал. Что я навечно буду пленником этого плавленого серебра, бесконечных зимних холмов, сияющих в ночи, ледяных, обжигающих, безумно, мучительно прекрасных…  
— Ты здесь скучаешь.  
Я моргнул и очнулся. Шелестели зеленые листья, стрекотали цикады. Капли пота струились по вискам, плавилось в чужих руках мороженое, летний полуденный зной не собирался уступать вечеру ни секунды своего времени. Чужой незнакомый мне маг с холодными серебряными глазами смотрел мне в лицо. Он был чуть ниже меня, и все, о чем я думал, это о желании прикоснуться к нему, к его коже, к его лицу, к его губам… Утонуть… нет, погрузиться, погрузиться навсегда в эти восхитительные серебряные глаза.  
К тому же, было жарко.  
Меня спасло… вернее, тогда я думал, что погубило… врожденное чувство иронии.  
Я ухмыльнулся и произнес, цитируя какой-то пошлый анекдот:  
— Не настолько.  
— Именно настолько, — возразил он твёрдо, и я знал, что он совершенно прав, но опять же — не терплю приказов, и когда другие люди объясняют мне, чего я хочу, а чего нет.  
— Именно настолько я скучаю везде, — произнес я, делая к нему шаг так, что между нашими лицами осталось всего несколько сантиметров дрожащего от силы воздуха. — Всегда, — прошептал ему я в губы. — С рождения. — Я вновь взглянул в глаза, уже не казавшиеся такими… уносящими. — Думаешь, ты сможешь развеять эту скуку?  
— Несомненно, — властно произнес он. — Позволь взглянуть на тебя… если не боишься.  
Я снял перчатку и протянул руку ладонью вперед.  
— Никогда не понимал, что такое страх.  
И это была правда. Настоящий страх я испытаю еще нескоро и при куда более прозаичных обстоятельствах. Я испытаю чувство страха… Но тогда я не умел.  
Он снял перчатку и протянул свою руку — ровно над моей, не касаясь. Вначале я не заподозрил подвоха, я не заподозрил ничего, я собирался прикинуться обычным средненьким волшебником, пока не почувствовал давление бушующего урагана силы на мою ладонь.  
«Ах вот ты как! — возмутился я. — Атаковать! Ну держись!»  
И ответил собственным обжигающим пламенем. Небольшой его частью, так, чтобы проняло.  
Он держался совсем недолго, затем резко убрал руку, словно бы обжегшись. Но я знал, это было сделано вовсе не потому, что он был слабее.  
— Ах вот как! — лукаво улыбнулся мне среброглазый маг.  
— Вот так, — я отразил его улыбку, но так, чтобы он понял — доминировать надо мной он не будет никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Мы обязательно еще встретимся, — произнес он непререкаемым тоном.  
«Я надеюсь на это», — подумал я возбужденно и ответил:  
— Несомненно.  
И только когда он исчез, я понял, что это была не простая встреча. Я вспомнил, что, мать его, нахожусь в противостоянии с неизвестным мне могущественным магом, который начал наше знакомство с того, что решил забрать у меня союзника, и кажется именно сегодня этот маг решил показать мне свое лицо…  
«Какое же это прекрасное всё-таки лицо», — думал я по пути домой.

Мы встречались несколько раз после, во снах, на нейтральной территории. Разговаривали, хотя… Больше таращились друг на друга, как голодные звери, желая, но не будучи в состоянии потрогать друг друга.  
Потому что никто из нас не желал сдаваться.  
— Почему ты хочешь убить Лайсу?  
— Это мои дела. Мои и мира союзников. Почему ты так дорожишь ею? И этой девкой, Риммой?  
— Не трогай ее! Она моя!  
— Она — человек! Низшего побора! Растение! А твой союзник — ты можешь в любой момент найти другого, хоть десяток других!  
— Если Лайса неважна, тогда убей другого союзника! Не моего!  
— Перейди на мою сторону, и я сделаю это.  
— Лжешь.  
И все в таком роде. Наши споры не приводили ни к чему. Я жаждал быть с ним, но я не был готов расплатиться за это жизнью Лайсы, своей девушки и всех своих друзей.  
А он не желал отказываться от своих неясных намерений. Иногда он говорил, что они — Лайса, Римма и остальные — мне мешают. Что мне скучно с ними.  
Он был прав. Мне было скучно с ними. Мне хотелось великих битв с достойными сильными противниками, чтобы было куда приложить силу… но я не верил в то, что если я лишусь Лайсы и Риммы, это отменит мою скуку. Мне было скучно не из-за них. Не потому, что они были со мной. Напротив. Их присутствие делало жизнь менее невыносимой.  
«Они мои. Мой союзник, моя возлюбленная, мои друзья… хотя чего уж там, друзьями я могу пожертвовать, они все равно скорее знакомые. Но не Риммой и Лайсой», — так рассуждал я, раз за разом отвергая предложения серебряноглазого мага.  
Мы так никогда и не узнали имен друг друга.  
Я жаждал его как никого раньше, и тем не менее я не просто отверг его. Я убил его. Когда я понял, что он не остановится, я убил его. Я отрубил его голову, чтобы не видеть больше его серебряных глаз. Я променял компанию равного на жизнь союзника, которого по слухам и вовсе не убить, и жизнь человека, чувства к которому были иллюзией…  
— Расплачься еще! — яростно фыркнул Мика Михайлов. — Твою мать! Ты то ли идиот, то ли тупица, то ли в рубашке родился!.. Пиздец!  
Я с изумлением смотрел на него. После возврата души ко мне вернулись — вспомнились — некоторые детали событий, которые раньше дремали в подсознании, и я сдуру решил поделиться ими… Может, просто оправдаться. Я так понял, что Мика был знаком с моим врагом, магом по имени Александр, с дурацким прозвищем «Зимний», хотя в его глазах действительно сияла серебристая заснеженная пустыня… Михайлов же продолжал материться. Я вздохнул.  
— Никто меня не понимал в этом деле. Не понимал, насколько мне хотелось остаться с ним, с магом, равным мне по могуществу. С которым мне было бы интересно… Все, кому бы я не рассказывал, говорили, что я поступил правильно, спасая жизнь любимой девушки и сестры — многие считали Лайсу моей сестрой…  
Михайлов прекратил материться.  
— Ты реально тупой. Победил самого Александра Зимнего и хнычешь. Неужели ты и правда думал, что если ты примешь его сторону, то он оставит тебя в живых?  
Я опешил. Такой вариант я…  
— Не думаю, что он лгал мне во сне. Я неплохо действую в сновидении.  
— Он и не лгал. Он очень хотел, чтобы ты к нему присоединился. Сдал союзника, убил бы своими руками любовь, презрел друзей… и вот после этого, мой драгоценный студент-недоучка, Александр тебя бы и скушал. Всю бы твою силушку, все бы твои слезки, все бы твои эмоции! Поганцу наверняка бы тебя на полгода хватило! А то и дольше, раз уж ты такой у нас оказывается мощный!  
Я смотрел на него с обидой. Мне такой вариант и в голову не пришел бы.  
— Но… но выглядел как я… то есть…  
— О да, ты идиот. Конечно, он выглядел как ты. На самом деле Саша наш дорогой родился лет так пятьсот, если не больше, назад. И кушать маленьких мальчиков и девочек он любил больше всего на свете, потому что вы такие сильные, такие наивные, такие свеженькие и вкусненькие! Представь, сколько от тебя можно было бы отожрать силы, если бы ты остался с ним, зная, что своими руками погубил возлюбленную, отдал на заклание сестру и предал друзей!  
— Но… — Уж на что я реалист, но смириться с тем, что говорил мне Мика, было очень тяжело. — Тогда зачем он… метнул в меня любовным заклинанием? Если бы я встретил его до того, как влюбился в Римму, я бы сдался ему со всеми потрохами! Моментально! Всегда мечтал встретить… ну, тогда мечтал встретить… мага, равного мне по силе, чтобы вместе творить всяческий разбой, непотребство и прочие веселые вещи!  
Михайлов кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Родившийся в рубашке идиот. Пожилым магам и в голову не придет, что есть такие идиоты как ты, которые к ним добровольно пойдут на заклание. Ну может придет, но не всем. К тому же без твоих эмоций утраты ты ему даром был не нужен. Говоришь, ваше противостояние началось из-за союзника? Все ясно. Вначале его интересовала Лайса. Из-за твоей тупости союзник торчал в нашем мире незнамо сколько, и начал аккумулировать вокруг себя людские эмоции. Так что Лайса его интересовала как… ну скажем снек.  
— Снек?..  
— Аперитив. Перекусить перед главным блюдом, — издевательски произнес Мика, нахально занявший мой гамак, в то время как мне приходилось довольствоваться веткой ореха, чтобы говорить с ним. — Кстати об этом, — он позвонил в колокольчик. — Пора бы пообедать.  
Один из заколдованных лайсиных дружков немедленно прискакал и записал все его пожелания. Моим благодетелем оказался не Мика, а старик Джузеппе, который не поленился узнать у каждого проклятого странствующего алкаша кто тот по жизни, и пристроил всех к подходящей их навыкам работе. Я не мог не нарадоваться его практичности — придурочные наркоманы тусовались в моем доме посменно почти год, но я не смог себя заставить даже запомнить их имена — не то что узнавать биографии. А он за день справился. Вот это я понимаю — волшебник, а не то что эти великие маги-кошатники, похотливые стратеги и садистские эмигранты. Ах да, еще стервозные гадалки.  
Впрочем, я прекрасно понимал, что старый маг все это устроил не ради моего, а ради своего удобства, поскольку все их могущественное величие решило сделать из моего дома временную базу — видно до тех пор, пока не придумают, что теперь со мной делать.  
— Мика, союзников нельзя есть, — я попытался вернуться к теме разговора, в кой-то веки представлявшего интерес и для меня. — Если бы их можно было есть, все бы об этом знали.  
— Не самое логичное, но тем не менее верное утверждение. Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что для того, чтобы магам жить долго, им приходится питаться энергией людей? — Я угрюмо кивнул. Никогда не пробовал, мне еще рано, но сама мысль внушала неприязнь. Люди сами по себе мерзкие, а уж их выделения… Фу. Но с другой стороны, жить захочешь — и не такое схаваешь. — Так вот сами по себе люди в единичном количестве — пища весьма пресная, но когда они собираются вместе и направляют свои чувства на какой-то один предмет — становится уже вкуснее.  
— То есть он хотел убить Лайсу, чтобы съесть горе всех, кто будет грустить от ее смерти?  
— Ага. Тем и уникальна ситуация. Когда умирает популярный человек, горе людей о нем направлено. Как заклинание. Его нельзя съесть другому. Если только сам маг прикинется популярным и инсценирует свою смерть. Когда же под видом человека в нашем мире торчал союзник… и все думали, что он — человек. Ни у кого, я так понимаю, даже сомнения не возникало, что твоя Лайса — не человек? До того, как ее вознесли до богини? — Я кивнул. Я редко напрягал Лайсу по поводу магии. Мика продолжил: — Когда исчезает союзник, горе людей, веривших, что он был человеком, направлено на несуществующего человека. Если бы Александр создал иллюзию что он — Лайса, он бы забрал эти чувства себе. Представляешь, какого это — вначале поверить, что твой друг умер, а затем обнаружить его живым?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Теоретически. Не понимаю, что тогда мешает так же делать с популярными людьми? Убиваешь человека, принимаешь его облик?  
— А вот не работает. Думаешь, ты один такой умный? Пробовали. Направленность эмоций сохраняется к тому, кто мертв, даже если верят, что он жив.  
— Интересно, почему? — протянул я. — Надо у Амира спросить… Ладно, допустим, решил он прикончить Лайсу, чтобы закусить ее людишками. Метнул в меня любовное заклинание, видимо рассчитывая, что я отвлекусь и не буду ему мешать… А зачем тогда потом он меня с собой звал?  
— Полагаю потому, что ты вцепился в своего союзника мертвой хваткой. Ему захотелось увидеть тебя. А увидев, он решил тебя сожрать.  
Я влез на ветку с ногами. Осознавать такие вещи лучше всего не касаясь земли. Легче. Если Мика говорит правду — а то, что он говорит, звучит весьма логично — то я не «упустил шанс всей жизни» и не «проиграл», а, пожалуй, выиграл ту битву дважды — вначале не поддавшись на уговоры Александра, а затем — прикончив его. То, что у меня были тупые мотивы для этих действий, не отменяет их правильности.  
Но если так… это ж насколько, получается, меня легко обмануть? У меня даже и тени сомнения не возникло, что его намерение объединиться со мной лживо.  
И я еще считал себя недоверчивым человеком! Конечно.  
Вообще, если подумать, то…  
— Что-то тут не вяжется. Почему он не отменил любовное заклинание тогда? По сути я наполовину из-за него не соглашался. Если бы осталась только Лайса камнем преткновения, не исключено, что я бы ее убил.  
Мика с презрением покосился на меня.  
— Ты когда-нибудь на ком-нибудь пробовал любовные заклинания?  
— Было дело, а что?  
Он зевнул.  
— Ну тогда ты должен бы помнить, что хорошее, годное любовное заклинание, неважно, на кого оно направлено — будет жить пока жив его автор. Либо если кто-то не метнет в субъекта более сильное заклинание. В очень редких случаях субъект сам способен разрушить его силой своей воли, зачастую это относится лишь к магам, но не к людям.  
— Вот, он же мог кинуть в меня еще одно! На себя! — воскликнул я, и вдруг вспомнил, что после нашей личной встречи я окружил себя такими барьерами и щитами, что на меня хоть Белого Гиганта кидай — не факт, что прошибло бы. — Кстати, а разве у нас нет закона, запрещающего жрать своих?..  
Мика глумливо усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты вспомнил об этом только сейчас? Александр Зимний вообще-то известен именно этими преступлениями — он любил лакомиться не людьми, а нашим братом волшебником, потому что — чего греха таить — мы куда вкуснее обычных людишек, и хватает нас на дольше.  
Я вздохнул. Значит, все наши встречи были лишь ради того, чтобы выпить из меня силу?.. Какой позор, мне в голову ни малейшая тень сомнения не закралась! Я был в курсе, что в мире полно старших магов, но никогда не думал, что они будут мной интересоваться.  
— Не понимаю, почему у тебя на лице опять эта унылая рожа? — Мика поднялся из гамака и потянулся, хрустнув косточками. — Теперь, когда ты все понял, ты должен радоваться, что прикончил ублюдка!  
— Теперь у меня унылая рожа, потому что я осознал, насколько был тупым, — отрезал я.  
— Почему это «был»? — ухмыльнулся волшебник.  
— Пошел ты! — я отвернулся. Интересно, ударит он меня или… — Ты-то откуда столько о нем знаешь? Об Александре Зимнем — кстати, почему у него такое идиотское прозвище? Какой-нибудь Саша-Обжора или Санёк-Педофил пошло бы лучше.  
— Это его фамилия, а не прозвище.  
— Серьёзно? Нифига себе. Красиво. У него глаза были такие холодные-холодные, как ледяная пустыня, я думал, поэтому.  
— Большинство тех, кто смотрел в его глаза, уже не могут нам ничего поведать, — сухо произнес Мика. — Трудно поверить, что его убил такой тупой придурок как ты. А теперь еще и не радуешься этому!  
— Мне нужно время на переосмысление. К тому же не факт, что это правда — то, что ты сказал. Может, он на самом деле хотел, чтобы мы объединились. Я же говорю, мне…  
Хлыст стащил меня с ветки, но не обрушил на землю, а вмазал в какую-то белую офисную стену. Я попытался восстановить равновесие и понять, где я, но почувствовал жесткие пальцы у себя на шее. Мика резко развернул меня лицом к середине комнаты, где я обнаружил большой, по колено, хрустальный шар. Мика простёр над ним руку и вокруг его пальцев забегали цифры и символы — идентификация пользователя.  
— Зимний, Александр, известные жертвы в обратном порядке, — яростно произнес Мика. Шар подумал и выдал ячеистую сетку на всю стену. — Крупнее, — процедил Мика, и только тогда я понял, что это была не сетка — а просто очень много мелких квадратиков. Когда они укрупнились, стало понятно, что это фотографии.  
— «Альдейс, Каролина, 21 год, маг. Луиджи, Марк, 23 года, маг. Цвайг, Лиза, 24 года, маг. Браун, Йозеф, 19 лет, маг…» — Мика листал фотографии, с которых на меня смотрели улыбчивые и мрачные, задумчивые или кривляющиеся молодые люди разных корней — все в основном до двадцати пяти лет.  
— Все в основном либо сироты, либо с плохими отношениями в семье, либо живут отдельно от родителей — чтобы никто из взрослых не вразумил и не подсказал, что просто так никаких чудес не бывает. Никого не напоминает? Ты идеально вписываешься в паттерн. Зимний заманивал их — теперь, по новым от тебя данным — обещанием силы и союза, за который необходимо принести в жертву кого-то из близких. Потом он забирал таких маленьких глупых деток к себе и выпивал силу их горя, их отчаяния и осознания, что их обманули. Вот так-то, унылый ты говнюк! — он стиснул мою шею. — Ты бы пополнил список этих людей, Альфред Майнштайн, став еще одной карточкой. Вот, посмотри, — он остановил палец на фотографии темнокожей девушки с желтыми прикольными глазами. От ее портрета шли две линии, ведущие к двум другим портретам: парня с афро и пустым портретом с буквой «А». Затем пролистал дальше, показывая мне остальные корневые ответвления, где были портреты других людей, порой с буквой, порой без.  
— Что значит «А»?  
— Союзник.  
Я попытался вывернуться из его хватки: уже больно неприятно — чьи-то пальцы на шее.  
— Почему не «С»?  
— Потому что это американская база данных, тупица, — фыркнул Мика, сжав пальцы сильнее. — На великом и могучем свет клином не сошелся.  
— Окей. Я счастлив. А еще счастливее я стану, если ты избавишь меня от своего присутствия навсегда.  
— Этого я как раз делать не собираюсь. Черт знает, что еще в твоих воспоминаниях души лежит, что может нам пригодиться.  
«Вот сволочь, — подумал я. — Вот какая же мерзкая сволочь! Это он надо мной будет издеваться теперь все время! Надо что-то придумать, чтобы оборотень его убил! Гребаный садист! Еще и лезет в мое прошлое! И Лайсы из-за него теперь нет!»  
— Ну и как, по-твоему, я могу радоваться какой-то прошлой победе, когда рядом со мной — ты? — уныло произнес я. — Вот если бы мне это Амир рассказал, я бы может и… — я вдруг заметил кое-что интересное. Пока мы беседовали, шар продолжал неторопливо сменять фотографии жертв Александра Зимнего, и одна из них привлекла мое внимание. Вернее, не сама фотка, а имя на ней. Я попытался было ткнуть пальцем, чтобы остановить ускользающую от меня фотку… и получил разряд электричеством такой силы, что меня отбросило к стене.  
— Ты что делаешь, дебил, он же зашифрован! — рявкнул Мика, бросаясь ко мне.  
Падая, я ударился головой и прикусил губу, рот наполнился кровью, перед глазами мелькали пятна. Я с трудом различал физиономию волшебника, склонившегося надо мной.  
— Господи, почему мне всегда так больно рядом с тобой?.. — процедил я. Теперь я вспомнил: шары-хранители информации всегда настраивают так, чтобы никто не лез в них и не изменял данные как угодно, но почему… почему всегда, когда этот придурок рядом…  
И я снова потерял сознание. Что-то слишком часто это стало происходить.  
***

— Что значит — упустили? — осведомился Джузеппе, пытаясь скрыть удивление в голосе. — Как можно упустить одного человека, идущего по обычной горной тропе?! Когда вокруг на много километров никого?  
— Сначала все было нормально, а потом…  
— Он словно бы исчез…  
— Телепортировался? Вы должны были почувствовать изменение пространства!  
— Нет. Словно бы… мы перестали различать, где он, а где деревья.  
— В смысле?  
— Он стал… как будто… как будто частью гор. Понимаете? Он перестал думать. Он перестал осознавать себя. Он перестал отличаться от любого придорожного куста.  
— А, — кивнул Джузеппе. — Ясно. Выключился. Я уж и позабыл о существовании этой магии, сейчас все такие шумные…  
— В смысле? — нахмурился Сильвестр Крэй, глядя на принесших странный отчет союзников Джузеппе. Его новообретенный кот лежал у него на плечах на манер шарфа. Джузеппе обратил внимание, что когда Крэй подчинил его, рыжий кот отчего-то окрасился яркими сине-зелеными полосами, и стал являть собой весьма психоделическое зрелище. Впрочем, на Крэйе даже такое странное существо ухитрялось смотреться изящно и даже со своеобразным шармом.  
— Это в основном американская магия. В Европе это искусство давно… скажем так, вышло из моды. Настолько, что я успел позабыть о его существовании, — произнес Джузеппе. — Шум. Видите ли, каждый человек звучит. Издает звуки в разных диапазонах. Кто-то громче, кто-то тише.  
Крэй смотрел непонимающе.  
— Я не имею в виду слова. Мысли. Представления о себе. Эмоции. Все это тоже издает звуки. Чем более громкий шум издает человек, тем он кажется заметнее. Возьмем нашего общего приятеля, Мику Михайлова. Всякий раз, когда он входит в помещение, он обращает на себя внимание, вы не замечали? Даже если при этом ничего не говорит и ничем не выделяется. Это потому, что его шум очень громкий. И он не может его отключать, как вы наверное уже заметили. Сейчас все маги такие. Пытаются произвести как можно больше шума, стараются занять как можно больше чужого пространства, мыслей, времени — всего. Считается, что это — проявление силы. Так и есть, только постоянное проявление силы в итоге истощает человека, но, так сказать, современная молодежь поймет это очень нескоро.  
— Думаете, стоит сказать Мике? — встревоженно спросил волшебник. — Я пока все еще не понимаю…  
— Как пожелаете. Обратный пример, наша прекрасная девочка Ансуз. Человек, которого вообще можно не заметить в комнате! Такое поведение тоже не идет на пользу магу: он либо начинает считать себя неуязвимым, либо незначительным, а и то и другое губительно для силы. Раньше волшебники умели, либо учились контролировать свой шум, по желанию то делая его оглушительным, то, напротив, как бы вы сейчас сказали, «выкручивая до минимума».  
— Зачем? Какой в этом смысл, если вредно и то и то? — Крэй встревожился, и Джузеппе недовольно поморщился — тревога мага его уровня неприятно фонила в кончиках пальцев, создавая ощущение опасности.  
— Вы меня не поняли. Вредны не сами состояния, но отсутствие их смены. Сейчас откуда-то взяли глупость, что маг должен быть твёрдым как скала. В мои времена эта поговорка звучала иначе: «Маг должен быть твёрдым как скала и гибким как ивовый прут». Вот и вся история. Подозреваю, что проблема появилась из-за перенаселения: в толпе приятнее быть твердым как скала — чтобы никто не лез. А вот американцы очень хорошо умеют отключать себя и свой шум, впрочем, как видите, не только они, но и наш бездушный маг. Когда человек отключает себя, его легко не заметить в пространстве, поэтому-то мои союзники и упустили его…  
— По мне так самые громкие маги — американские.  
— Мы с вами говорим о разных американцах. Я имел в виду коренных обитателей, а не понаехавших вроде Мики.  
— Сонора? Уже не первый раз слышу об их могуществе, но никогда с ними не сталкивался. Может, стоит предложить им сотрудничество? Наверняка у них найдутся ценные идеи по поводу того, как учить Альфреда магии так, чтобы он открыл заклинания, но не понял, что он Великий Маг.  
— Очень плохая идея, Сильвестр. Выбросите ее из головы. Маги Соноры придерживаются мнения, что сила должна быть личной. Более того, они не стерпят обмана подобного рода — их система учения строится на том, что человек должен считать себя Великим Магом. Любой. Правда, термин они используют немного другой, но смысл остается прежним. Ну и третье — они совершенно равнодушны к проблемам мира людей. Поэтому вы никогда не пересекались на конференциях и конвентах — они попросту туда не заглядывают. Услать Альфреда в Сонору — это шаг в сторону конца света.  
— По-моему он и так придерживается подобных взглядов, — задумчиво произнес Крэй. — Может, если его учителя будут похожи на него, он будет их уважать…  
— Будет, конечно. А потом при всем уважении кракнет мир, — подхватил Джузеппе.  
— Ну ладно, — нехотя согласился Сильвестр. — Кстати, а я?  
— Что — вы?  
— Громкий или тихий шум я издаю?  
Джузеппе пожал плечами.  
— По-разному. Вы человек настроения. И так понимаю, мало это контролируете. Поэтому вы шумите то громче, то тише. Это нормально, так обычно с магами и происходит, хотя на вашем месте я бы приложил усилия, чтобы быть не рабом собственного настроения, а его полноценным хозяином. Но если делиться наблюдениями, то с нашей первой встречи вы стали значительно «громче», впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Вы проделали огромную работу…  
— И все зря, — хмыкнул Крэй, глядя в окно и нервно сминая пальцы. — Надо было с самого начала найти его. Это все моя вина. Я не хотел его искать, вот и все.  
— Не переживайте. Во-первых, ничего не зря. А во-вторых, никто из нас тоже не подумал его искать. Не хотели рисковать вами.  
Крей горько усмехнулся.  
— Если бы мы нашли Альфреда раньше, он бы не превратился в… то, во что превратился. И мы до сих пор не можем быть уверены, что это именно он.  
— Будем. Я пригласил нашего магистра Душ, которому довелось иметь дело с Зимним. Он сказал, что узнает его в любом теле… и прикончит, но это уже мелочи.  
***

Пришел в себя я дома и один, Мика просто скинул меня на диван, но заботливые рабы дали мне вина, накормили, и я даже стал чувствовать себя неплохо. Вообще непонятно, чего я так отрубился от одного удара — наверное, все это величие вымотало. Я вышел на улицу и медленно направился прочь из города — в сторону полей, что плавно переходили в горы.  
Внезапно мне почудилось, что за мной наблюдают. Маги привлекают внимание слишком большого количества простейших созданий. В толпе дети и животные никогда не обходят вниманием волшебника. Черт знает почему. Вне зависимости от направленности чувств — любви или неприязни — дети и домашние животные чуют мага порой куда лучше, чем наши собственные собратья. Поэтому я давно привык к лаю деревенских псов и к любопытным угольно-черным глазам местных детишек. Однако в этот раз отчего-то насторожился.  
К детям как и к животным у меня двойственное отношение, формулируемое как «хорошо, когда они есть у других». И те и другие нравятся мне своей невинностью — следствие моего не слишком-то счастливого детства. Меня всегда привлекали открытые бодрые детишки — конечно, не в сексуальном плане, выебать ребенка мне не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах, и я даже представить себе не могу, каков должен быть человек, обладающий таким типом извращенного ума. С другой стороны, несмотря на то, что я принадлежу к магам, которых детишки отчего-то обожают, я бы в жизни не допустил, чтобы одно из этих мелких шумных существ появилось в моем доме. Это хуже кота. Шумит, гадит, пристаёт и все портит, к тому же за детей положена, по моему мнению, непомерная ответственность, тогда как котов можно оставить на волю их кошачьей судьбы.  
Я понимаю, что многие родители придерживаются примерно такого же мнения относительно своих чад, как я — относительно котов, но то они, а то я. Я чувствую неимоверную тяжесть ответственности за создание новой жизни и потому избрал не создавать таковую вообще. Кому бы хотелось в родителей — меня? Уж точно не мне. Заводить детей должны исключительно влюблённые друг в друга, богатые и могущественные волшебники. Иначе они обрекут своих отпрысков на становление такими ублюдками как я.  
Я хоть сам себя и люблю, но не считаю правильным впредь допускать подобное.  
В общем, исходя из всего этого, я предпочитаю не обращать на детей особенного внимания.  
Сейчас передо мной на дороге сидела тощая смуглая девчонка лет десяти. Она подняла голову, когда я проходил мимо, и убрала от лица руки — на губе алела свежая ссадина. Однако взгляд девочки чем-то меня насторожил, и лишь поравнявшись с ней и глядя ей в лицо, я произнес:  
— Тебе помочь?  
Она неопределённо дернулась, то ли пожала плечами, то ли покачала головой. Лечить людей я не особо умею, и применяю свои навыки только в условиях крайней необходимости — когда они умирают, или, в случае Лайсы, когда их перекрывает с необузданного количества наркотиков, поэтому я произнес:  
— Точно?  
Она покачала головой, не отрывая от меня пристального взгляда. Мне совсем не понравился этом взгляд. Я пожал плечами.  
— В следующий раз бей первой, — выдал я девочке взрослый совет и пошел прочь по просёлочной дороге.  
Я уже шел с четверть часа, когда на моем пути повстречались несколько туристов. Я обратил на них внимание лишь потом догадавшись о причине: люди, столь хорошо одетые, вряд ли могли быть автостопщиками, разбившими лагерь с той стороны, откуда они шли, а домов или гостиниц там уже не было.  
— Не подскажете, как пройти к морю?  
Я усмехнулся. С моей точки зрения на побережье в принципе невозможно не попасть к морю, потому что, черт возьми, просто иди на запах, жалкий человечишка, но — что за дивный опыт — я уже много лет отвечаю на один и тот же вопрос заданный устами тысяч идиотов.  
Я указал направление.  
— Спасибо. А что еще посоветуете посмотреть здесь?  
Я нахмурился. Такого дополнения я раньше не слышал. Вернее, слышал. Но не в такой форме.  
— У нас прекрасные корабли и раскованные девочки, — я махнул в сторону моря. — И восхитительная шелковица, — я махнул в сторону хребта, где она произрастала. — Однако не рекомендую охотиться на виноград — он ещё не созрел.  
Туристы поулыбались, покивали и прошли мимо. Я углубился в поля, дивясь про себя многолюдности обычно пустынной дороги. И еще — у меня было смутное ощущение, что я избежал чего-то значительного.  
Только после этой мысли я задумался, а были ли все эти встречи случайны. Ведь, в конце концов, у нас здесь магическое вторжение… но, хм, с другой стороны, кому я нужен?..  
Пройдя поле, где, как я думал, я и помру, я спустился к небольшой речке у подножия гор и устроился на камнях возле тутового дерева. Когда все спелые ягоды с него были мной сожраны, я сел на камень и позвал магистра Душ.  
«Эй, оборотень. Ты занят?»  
«Да, — ответил Амир. — Что ты хотел?»  
«Поговорить, — вздохнул я. — Слушай, я в курсе, что теперь я тебе не нравлюсь и все такое, поэтому просто…»  
— Что? — он стоял передо мной, сложив руки на груди и глядя насмешливо. Магистр Душ был при параде, в черном костюме, в тяжелой мантии, сапогах, и прочих наших традиционных одеждах, которые в сени деревьев выглядели жарко и неуместно. Солнце ярко светило сквозь листву, окрашивая Амира желто-зелеными яркими пятнами. — Мика опять?  
— Я думал, ты сказал, что ты занят, — я улыбнулся. Мне хотелось его обнять, и он наверняка прекрасно это знал. — Кто такая Анна Михайлова?  
Он чуть нахмурился.  
— Так ты действительно хотел поговорить, — буркнул он. — Не знаю. Людей с таким именем не один десяток.  
— А родственников самых известных Михайловых с таким именем ты случайно не знаешь?  
Он нахмурился.  
— Есть вроде парочка… не понимаю, какое они имеют отношение…  
Я вспомнил общий, так сказать, «паттерн» Зимнего.  
— Она мертва, скорей всего не дожила и до тридцати, и убил ее Александр Зимний.  
Он нахмурился сильнее.  
— Погоди-ка… — и исчез. Впрочем, быстро вернулся. — И правда. У нашего Мики, оказывается, была дочка.  
— Дочка?  
— Альфред, если ты не любишь детей, это не означает, что это чувство разделяют остальные люди. Равно как и все остальные твои долбанутые чувства, — отрезал Амир. — Да, дочка. Пятнадцать лет назад эта дочка убила свою мать — его жену, своего бойфренда, и пропала без вести, по неподтвержденным данным Мика ее сам угробил. Ну или так считалось раньше. Я не придавал этому значения, это случилось давно, в Америке, и вообще родители вольны поступать со своими детьми как им заблагорассудится, я считаю.  
— Родителей, которые так считают, надо принудительно стерилизовать в колыбели, — мрачно произнес я. — Вот как, оказывается. Александр Зимний прикончил дочку моего садиста. То-то он почти перестал меня бить хлыстом — видать в благодарность.  
— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши трепетные отношения, я тебе уже говорил, — отозвался Амир. — Это все, что ты хотел?  
Я хотел было солгать, что да, но вспомнив утреннее осознание собственной тупости, я попытался проанализировать нашу встречу. Сказал, что занят, но тут же пришел…  
— Нет, — я поднялся навстречу стоящему передо мной магу. — Хочу спросить, чем я теперь так сильно отличаюсь от себя без души? Насколько я стал противнее? — я подошёл ближе, и Амир сделал шаг назад, в сторону ручья. — Тебя тошнит от моего присутствия теперь, а? Или может ты испытываешь отвращение?.. — он смотрел непроницаемыми глазами. — Мне интересно, что ты чувствуешь теперь? — я положил руки на его плечи, помещая мага в своеобразную клетку. — Когда моя душа воссоединилась с разумом и телом, что ты ощущаешь, когда я рядом?  
Он облизнул губы, глядя в мои глаза совершенно спокойно.  
— Я ощущаю, что моя краткосрочная интрижка закончилась, Альфред.  
— А моя — нет, — произнес я и поцеловал его. Он дёрнулся. Попытался было вывернуться, укусил меня за язык и гневно уставился.  
— Альфред, прекрати. Я не желаю…  
«Не желал бы — долбанул меня заклинанием и телепортнулся бы отсюда к чертовой матери» — подумал я, не особо тая эту мысль, однако произнес немного другое. Иногда форма слов действительно важна.  
— Ты Первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы, а я нынче маг с душой, — отозвался я, прижимая его к себе. — Вряд ли я способен даже подумать что-то, что тебе не по нраву. — Я снова впился ртом в его губы.  
«Ты более удобное место не мог выбрать?» — мысленно рявкнул он мне в голову, наступив таки сапогом в ручей, а затем мои глаза уже пытались привыкнуть к полумраку нового помещения. Ха, или старого, здесь мы с магистром, кажется, уже бывали… То самое кафе с союзниками, где опять никого не было. Удачно.  
Я повалил Амира на диван, прижимая за руки.  
Он был нужен мне — я не мог этого отрицать. Мне надо было кем-то компенсировать Мику Михайлова, пока я не придумаю, как от него избавиться. Мне нужен был кто-то теплый и послушный — даже если его теплота не таит под собой никаких чувств, а послушание — видимое.  
— Ты путаешь душу с разумом, — вдруг прошептал он. — Я не могу влиять на мысли…  
— Не прибедняйся, — я уже раздевал его, как обычно любуясь тем, как проступает сияние его татуировок. — Ты можешь влиять на чувства.  
— Не хочу спать с человеком с душой… — совсем тихо произнес он, отвернувшись. — Вы мерзкие.  
Я развернул его лицо к себе.  
— Я — мерзкий? Вот прямо сейчас?  
Он не ответил, а я продолжил ласкать его, потому что сам совершенно не видел никаких душ. Он закрыл глаза, когда я вошел в него, и сдерживал стоны до самого конца, пока я брал его. Кончив с хриплым сдавленным стоном, он отвернулся. Я же покрыл поцелуями все его тело, напоследок впился в ставшую такой беззащитной шею и прижался к нему, потому что мне его сейчас хотелось намного больше, чем ему — меня.  
Магистр, изображающий жертву.  
Ни черта я ему не верил. Он становился от этого только сексуальнее, когда изображал жертву. И наверняка он знает об этом.  
Но Амир приоткрыл глаза и прошептал с мукой в голосе:  
— Альфред. Ты даже не представляешь, как ужасна твоя душа. Как ужасно выглядит душа человека, который ее от себя отрезал, а потом вернул. Это кошмарное зрелище. Еще более жуткое, чем союзник, не покидавший мира людей больше десяти лет… и твой дом кошмарен, и эти люди, что ждут возвращения твоего союзника, вы все один большой кошмарный ужас…  
— И бедный Амир запутался в нем как бабочка в паутинке? — ухмыльнулся я.  
— Заткнись. Больше никогда так не говори, иначе я тебя убью.  
— Ты не можешь меня убить, я вам нужен.  
— Я могу быть садистом гораздо худшим, чем Мика. Это наша последняя ночь, ясно?  
Я поцеловал его.  
— Если ты так решил, ладно… — Я погладил его по бедру, просовывая руку под ягодицу. — Буду задавать тебе свои вопросы днем.  
— Ты ужасен, — простонал он, закидывая ногу мне на спину и выгибаясь. — Просто кошмарный бездушный маг.  
Я погладил его по щеке, двигаясь в нем пальцами.  
— Уже нет. Но знай, будь я Великим Магом, я бы изобрел какое-нибудь заклинание типа «плащ для души» — чтобы скрываться от неженок вроде тебя.  
Он возбуждённо выдохнул и запустил пальцы в мои волосы.  
— Ты можешь изобрести его и без титула, я уверен.  
— Без титула неинтересно, — я усмехнулся. — К тому же какой из меня Великий Маг, в самом-то деле? Даже не средненький.  
— Вполне себе «средненький», — буркнул Амир. — Вообще-то раньше считалось, что самостоятельно отделить свою душу от своего тела и запечатать ее — невозможно.


	15. Отродье

Вернувшись домой, я первым делом взялся за записи. Я и так затратил почти весь день на социализацию: великие друзья Великого Мага не отказали себе в удовольствии узреть меня при душе и показать знакомым, потому до дел я добрался лишь к ночи, когда даже Лайсины дружки угомонились — лишь бренчала в глубине сада одинокая и явно нетрезвая гитара.  
Сейчас проведенный мною эксперимент был завершен, и я мог без тени сомнения уже называть его «уникальным», но теперь предстояло обработать всю полученную информацию.  
Ко мне вернулось множество воспоминаний, за, наверное, само существование которых отвечала душа. То есть они не вернулись. Они как бы «проявились». Совсем не так, как происходит при краже или потери памяти. Получается, воспоминания, хранящиеся в голове, имеют, так сказать, свои оттенки, и окрашивает их именно душа. Какие-то ярче, какие-то тусклее, какие-то и совсем прозрачные.  
По сути я ничего не забывал, но отсутствие души сделало некоторые фрагменты воспоминаний практически невидимыми моему мысленному взору.  
Например, тот факт, что я был влюблен в своего врага. Не кинь он в меня любовным заклинанием на другого человека, я бы, скорей всего, стал его обедом. Но тогда я этого не знал. Противно признавать, но я благодарен Мике за прояснение ситуации, правда, увы, не за методы.  
Не люблю двойственных чувств. Очень не люблю. Они делают все таким сложным. Я не люблю сложности. Вот у Сильвестра все всегда было сложно, но его это как-то не напрягало. Я же простейшее, в сущности, существо. Я не люблю всяких этих врагов-друзей, приятелей-неприятелей и любовников-нелюбовников. Я люблю однозначность. А то так можно догнаться до этого «Мерцания Мага». Существование или не существование? И тут оп — и все. Не существование. Nihil.  
Нет, конечно, есть игры. То есть когда играешь, то двойственность не просто допустима, а необходима… Я задумался. Я ведь, получается, не играл ни с кем с тех пор, как вынул душу! Вот оно как. За желание играть тоже она отвечает. Любопытно.  
Играми часто называют противостояния на первом этапе. Когда вы еще не определились с тем, кто кому кто. Ну или просто от скуки, когда вступаешь в противостояние от нечего делать.  
Хм. Наверное поэтому я так разозлился на Силя тогда. Для меня двойственность является элементом игры, а он получается все время двойственный, и в итоге я опечалился, что он со мной играет.  
Я взял планшет и произнес:  
— «Крэйщина». Термин для обозначения всяких мутных двойственных явлений, с которыми черт знает как разбираться, потому что смерти они не заслуживают, но слишком мутные, чтобы терпеть их рядом с собой. Например: «Мои отношения с Микой Михайловым — сплошная Крэйщина».  
Мне понравилось, как это звучит. Слово получилось смачным и насыщенным, даже, пожалуй, чрезмерно для своего значения, но что поделаешь, не я выбирал Крэю фамилию.  
— История становления Великого Мага Великим Магом — сплошная крэйщина. Мое участие в их делах отдает крэйщиной. — Я задумался. Возможно, не совсем правильное употребление. Ну хорошо: — Система правления миром магов в России — эталонная крэйщина.  
Я внезапно вздрогнул, поскольку уловил во тьме угла алый блик, и с изумлением уставился на Амира, который непринуждённо сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу и подперев острый подбородок рукой, и пристально, с лицом, омраченным сомнениями, смотрел на меня.  
— Предупреждать же надо! Меня так удар хватит! Как ты вообще здесь оказался, в дом же нельзя телепортироваться?  
Он моргнул и выпрямился. Сейчас на нем была лишь легкая белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником и черные брюки. Он бы даже за человека сошел, если бы не бликующие красным, как у животного, глаза.  
— Я не телепортировался. Я незаметно сюда вошел. Ты был занят записями. Не то чтобы очень, но я умею приходить незаметно. Но это неважно. Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Ты что, совсем свихнулся после обретения души?  
— Что значит — «совсем»? — фыркнул я. Кстати да, надо отвыкать от мысли, что мы любовники. Впрочем, по этому поводу я ничего не чувствовал, моя душа, так сказать, с Амиром была почти незнакома. — Тебе не понравился мой термин?  
— Понравился, почему нет. Очень хороший термин. Думаю, Великий Маг будет в восторге, когда я ему расскажу.  
Я вдруг вспомнил, зачем все это затевалось, и вздохнул, уставившись на Амира. Каким бы он там ни был магистром Душ, все равно от привычки смотреть на него так быстро не избавиться. Пускай меня защищает, раз взялся.  
— Знаешь, это будет ужасно стыдный процесс — вспоминать наше с Великим Магом детство.  
Оборотень приподнял бровь.  
— Почему это? Чем вы там занимались?  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Если бы занимались! Просто… я не знаю, теперь мне кажется, что я был в него слегка влюблен в детстве. Потому что это какая-то ненормальная реакция — то, как я с ним расстался.  
— Как такое может «казаться»? — нахмурился оборотень. — По-моему, любовь очень однозначное чувство.  
— А по словам Мики я очень тупой, — ухмыльнулся я. — И я, пожалуй, склонен этому поверить, после того что он мне рассказал про Зимнего. Мы с Крэем расстались фактически детьми. Я вообще не подозревал тогда, что я гей, для меня все эти подростковые романы были скорее как спорт, а поскольку большинство моих сверстников охотились за девочками, то и я, чтобы их превзойти, тоже охотился за девочками. Это только в Универе я догнал, что с куда большим удовольствием смотрю на мальчиков.  
— Хочешь сказать, что на мальчиков ты не охотился и не считал их спортом? — криво усмехнулся Амир. — Кстати, что там с Зимним? Все последнее время о нем говорят.  
Я пересказал ему кратко все, о чем мы говорили с Микой. Амир покачал головой.  
— Да уж. Ты все-таки невероятно удачлив.  
— Всегда найдёшь чем подбодрить. Пусть тупой, но зато удачливый, да? Ну, это уже в прошлом.  
Он отмахнулся.  
— Ты просто никому не доверяешь. Не самое плохое качество, но всё-таки нужны исключения.  
— Ага, не доверяю, — фыркнул я. — Я доверился незнакомому магу! Не зная даже его имени!  
— Нет, ты в него влюбился. Если бы ты ему доверился, ты бы сделал, как он тебе велел, и обрел заслуженный, кхм, конец, в его руках.  
— Тогда к чему ты это говоришь?  
— Да к тому, что тебе ведь даже не пришло в голову с кем-то обсудить свое противостояние? С кем-то старше тебя и сильнее? Да и просто услышать мнение со стороны?  
— Мнение! — я фыркнул. — Обычно люди говорят такие мнения, что слушать противно. А никого старше и сильнее я не знал, кому можно было бы доверять. Хотя нет, был один, но именно в то время его угораздило куда-то исчезнуть, и я не мог с ним связаться. Вообще все советы старших, к которым я когда-либо прислушивался, оборачивались катастрофой…. Поэтому я взял себе за принцип никогда не слушать советов тех, кто живет не так, как мне бы хотелось жить.  
Амир с любопытством меня разглядывал, и я наконец понял почему — он ведь, можно сказать, тоже впервые знакомится с моей душой — наш перепих в кафе союзников длился недолго, а затем магистр сразу же куда-то телепортировался — видно действительно были дела поважнее.  
— Что, не нравлюсь я тебе теперь, да? Оборотень.  
— Если я оборотень, то ты похож на волчонка. Отбившегося от стаи, привыкшего к одиночеству, забывшего вообще для чего существуют тебе подобные, выросшего в странное волшебное животное, с которым непонятно что делать. Ты знаешь, что волшебные животные именно так и появляются?  
— Какой ты романтичный, — я усмехнулся и задрал голову, изобразив нечто похожее на волчий вой. — Я никогда не встречал волшебных животных. — Я вдруг задумался. — Хотя может встречал, но был слишком туп, чтобы понять, что они волшебные. Однажды я пару месяцев бухал с собакой апельсинового цвета. Ну вернее бухал я, а с ней делился закуской. Я приходил на бревно, перекинутое через ручей, работал над заклинаниями и пел для реки. А она сидела рядом. Помню, я еще иногда задумывался, что делает такая хорошая ухоженная собака посреди леса. Но я решил, что наверное где-то есть лесник, и это его собака.  
Амир отмахнулся.  
— Не забивай мне голову своими историями. Это уже неважно. Сейчас-то ты, надеюсь, в Крэя не влюблен?  
— К счастью, нет. Это же было сто сорок влюбленностей назад. Мне вообще кажется, что я уже исчерпал свой, так сказать, лимит. Хотя ежу понятно, что без души я и не мог ни в кого влюбляться… но как-то и не тянет. Это всегда обычно плохо заканчивается.  
— О господи. Высокомерный пессимист! Отвратительное сочетание.  
— Неправда. Я — оптимист. Будь я пессимистом, я бы покончил с жизнью еще в детстве. Мысли были.  
Он раздражённо махнул рукой.  
— Все. Не могу больше. Альфред, ты ужасен. И невыносим. И кошмарно болтлив. Я пошел отсюда.  
Я поводил его озадаченным взглядом и в который раз пожалел, что со мной нет Лайсы. Уж она-то сразу бы растолковала мне логику его действий, как делала всегда, когда поступки других людей приводили меня в недоумение.  
— Сам пришел, сам и ушел… Сплошная Крэйщина!  
Я подумал, что мне нравится с ним играть. Стоять рядом с силой. Опасно, и именно тем так невероятно притягательно. Играть, зная, что один неверный ход, и Амир не будет мучиться сомнениями убивать меня или нет.  
Очень приятно снова почувствовать желание играть после долгого перерыва.  
И ещё я понял, что не собираюсь отрезать свою душу обратно. Я был глуп, сделав это. Потратил столько времени… не то чтобы впустую…хотя нет, надо смотреть правде в глаза — впустую. Одно разбитое сердце, даже в такие мелкие клочки, не стоило таких надругательств над собой.  
Организм должен справляться сам. Должен был сам сказать себе какие-то слова, может, что-то и вовсе выдумать, но как-то иначе залечить свою рану. Хотя…  
Я внезапно осознал, что теперь-то ничего не болит. То есть… Вот блин. И как определить, оно не болит от того, что мне сказал Мика, или от того, что я жил без души?.. Надо было сперва сесть за записи, а потом с ними говорить!  
Ладно. Необходимо проверить все остальные проблемы. Не одним Александром терзалась моя душа в прошлом.  
Я провел ревизию печальных событий прошлого и выяснил, что практически ничего из этого больше не имеет значения.  
Я с досадой прицокнул языком, обводя снова и снова два пункта прошлого, которые все еще требовали моей печали.  
«Крэй» и «мать».  
По второму поводу я все еще злился, по первому же даже не знал, что именно чувствую… Наверное, я бы хотел, чтобы Крэй больше никогда не появлялся на моем пути. Тем более потому, что он был отчасти виноват в существовании второго пункта.  
Он-то сам наверняка даже и не помнит об этом.  
Дело в том, что мне не повезло иметь одним из родителей сумасшедшую. Считается, для гадалок это профессиональное качество, но обычно они всё-таки его симулируют. Однако это был не тот случай. Моя мамаша была конкретно поехавшей. Самое забавное, что я довольно долго об этом не подозревал. Я же не знал, как проходит жизнь в других семьях. Тем более, что ее безумие было не слишком заметно, она не пускала пену из рта, не билась головой о стену — а зря, и вообще вела себя как более-менее нормальный человек. Но вот когда люди узнавали ее ближе, то тут-то и началось.  
Я долгое время просто считал ее странной.  
А совсем в раннем детстве я ее даже любил.  
Пока не начались странности. Думаю, еще какое-то время после них. Окей, Мика, я туповат. К тому же в детстве меня было легко переубедить. То есть на самом деле и сейчас. Я всегда знал, что мир — загадочное место, полное странных и порой необъяснимых событий, поэтому случиться в нем может все, что угодно. Поэтому я и считал поведение матери нормой.  
До тех пор пока… пока Сильвестр Крэй не рассказал моей матери, что я сын демона.  
Казалось бы, что за бредятина.  
В какой-то мизерной степени в этом также был виноват я сам. Излюбленное занятие детей из неполноценных семей — награждать своих отсутствующих родителей романтичным ореолом. Особенно если присутствующий не заслужил восхищения.  
Я прочел какую-то книжку, где описывались приключения какого-то волшебника, который был сыном демона. В то время — мне было лет девять или десять — я понятия не имел, что это невозможно физиологически: бедняге демону никак не достигнуть той степени плотности, что необходима для соития с человеком. Вот вселиться в чужое тело — запросто. Но тогда, опять же, учитывая физиологию, ребёнок все равно демоном не станет. Кстати говоря, еще одно их отличие от союзников. Союзник запросто может потрахаться с человеком. Правда детей у них все равно не будет. Возможно. Ни разу не встречал упоминания исключений.  
Вдохновившись писанным человеком образцом литературы, я тут же начал всем рассказывать, что мой папаша был демоном. Это звучало круто, это звучало гордо, и, строго говоря, ну кто кроме демона захотел бы трахнуть мою мать?  
К тому же, что-что, а убедительно врать я всегда умел. Естественно, все мне стали завидовать, поскольку тоже не имели ни малейшего представления о физиологии. Я надувался от гордости — обретенное прошлое мистическим образом поднимало мне настроение, кормило мое чувство собственной важности и вообще приятно грело душу голодными зимними вечерами.  
Случайно мои вдохновенные речи достигли ушек Сильвестра Крэя. В их доме демоны были не редкостью: его дядя, Марк Крэй — всемирно известный демонолог, так что ужасающих обликов, громогласных рёвов и серно-дымовых эффектов Силь видел куда как больше чем я. Он с легкостью мог бы развеять эту легенду, но я не рассказывал о ней еще и потому, что Сильвестру я врать не собирался о такой фигне. Я вообще не любил ему врать. Поскольку мы учились в разных школах, то мне не надо было поддерживать репутацию в его глазах. С ним я был собой.  
Но Сильвестр этого не понимал. Что я постоянно вру другим людям. На самом деле он так тоже делал. Но — неважно. В общем, Силь услышал мою историю, как идиот в нее поверил и очень испугался. Он боялся демонов, но, черт возьми, кто ж их не боится, именно в этом и был смысл — представлять моего немецкого дохлого папашу трехметровым чудовищем с рогами и хвостом. Но Сильвестр прикола не догнал, зато побежал и рассказал все это своей матери, причем он как-то ухитрился рассказать это так, что она чуть ли в это сама не поверила. Ах да, я-то врал, что знаю свою историю рождения, поскольку сам вызвал своего отца из преисподней и тот мне все выложил. Ради красного словца я не поленился прочитать все доступные мне книги о мире союзников и лихо щеголял точными описаниями мест обитания моего гипотетического бати.  
Мать Сильвестра, услышав, что я занимаюсь вызовом демонов, да еще и успешно, а потом пудрю мозги другим детям, которые чего доброго тоже начнут заниматься тем же, решила поговорить об этом с моей матерью. Несовершеннолетним запрещено заниматься демонологией: они считаются слишком тупыми и наивными — их облапошит и сожрет любой демон. Я думаю, это разумное предостережение. Но дети так не считают, ведь демонология — это весьма читерская магия. Если ты сделаешь все правильно, демон не сможет не явиться и не исполнить твое желание. Мечта подростков. Обычно заканчивающаяся летальным исходом.  
И вот приходит Алиса Крэй к моей — sic! — глубоко безумной мамаше и говорит, что ее сын врет другим детям, что его отец — демон, да еще и утверждает, будто сам его вызвал из Преисподней и тот ему признался. Мол, как же вы так за ребенком не следите, что он такие охуительные истории рассказывает, и как же вы позволили ему вызывать демона!  
Будь на месте матери нормальный человек, он бы прописал мне люлей, взял бы магическое обещание впредь такую чушь не пороть и заставил выполнить какую-нибудь ужасную работу по дому в назидание. Но мне не повезло.  
Потому что моя сумасшедшая мамаша поверила, что я сын демона. Презрев физиологию. Безумная идея нашла плодородную почву.  
Эти две благородные дамы орали на меня целый вечер. Мол, откуда я взял точное описание ритуала вызова демона, — описание ритуалов хранятся теперь только в Инфофонде, с ограничением по возрасту, которое детям не преодолеть. Единственный известный мне вариант попасть туда ребенку — это поменяться телами со взрослым. Затем орали, что врать нехорошо. Особенно нехорошо пугать Силя.  
Тут-то до меня дошло, кто во всем виноват. Я ответил, что Сильвестру не следует подслушивать разговоры, предназначенные не для его ушей, и что ему я эту историю рассказывать не собирался.  
Естественно, за оправдание это не прокатило.  
Особенный поднялся визг, когда я сказал, что описание ритуала спер из их дома, у их всемирно известного дяди Марка лично стащил из кармана, пока тот считал своих демонических воронов. (Потому что нефиг клювом щелкать, тоже мне, мировая знаменитость, ребенок обокрасть может! И вообще, в голову нужно такие вещи запоминать, а не шпаргалки чирикать.)  
Потом Сильвестр встретил меня едва живого после этого скандала. («Воровать ваще нехорошо», — заявила Крэйская мать. «Конечно нехорошо, если твое имя в списке богатейших магов страны» — подумал я. «Да, а ну-ка расскажи, что ты еще спер?» И бац в лоб заклинание правды. И бедный несчастный я начинаю как робот перечислять длиннющий список украденных мной в разное время предметов, начиная от шоколадок с рынка, заканчивая деньгами и ценностями всяких людских простофиль — надо же мне было на что-то жить в школе, моя мать не считала, что детям нужны карманные деньги.  
«Хуже людей, — думал я про себя. — Мы живем хуже людей, а она мне морали читает! Ага, конечно. Красть жизненную силу человеков, устраивая им войны, мор и глад это, конечно, очень высокоморально и хорошо, а тырить у них деньги это плохо и низко». О да. Они любили это слово — «низко». А как по мне, если уж мерять высоту, так я лучше буду лежать в яме сытый и довольный, чем носиться в небе гордым и тощим от голода).  
Словом, я был еле жив от количества нотаций. Разумеется, я пообещал себе, что однажды я этим двум тварям лично перережу глотки. Ах нет. Тогда я так думал только про мамашу Крэя. Свою я возненавидел окончательно несколько позднее. И вот иду я, пошатываясь под грузом разоблачения, и тут мне навстречу Сильвестр, такой типа извини, я не знал, что они так отреагируют, я не нарочно, и повис у меня на шее, типа моральная поддержка. Самое печальное, что мне и правда тогда было приятно. И когда на мой вопрос, хрен ли ты не мог для начала со мной обсудить мое ебучее демоническое происхождение, он ответил, что не смог ждать, когда мы встретимся, молчать и держать все в себе, я понял его и простил. Вернее, кажется, просто понял. Потому что знал его как облупленного. Он действительно никогда не мог молчать о своих проблемах.  
Хуже всего было дальше. Устроив мне разнос за вранье, папаню-демона и наворованные ценности, взявши с меня обещания впредь так не делать — да вот конечно, стану я держать обещания перед людьми, которых ненавижу — наложив на меня какие-то взыскания, сейчас уже не помню какие, сучки успокоились, и скандал исчерпал себя. Ну или я так думал.  
Пока не выяснилось, что моя матерь по-прежнему сомневается, не демонический ли у нее сынок. Странно, что она не додумалась до той мысли, что меня ей «подбросили». Возможно, додумалась, но мне говорить не стала.  
Словом, ветер с адских пустошей в нашем доме стал крепчать. Мать не простила мне никаких грехов, и к тому же придумала новых. В этом и заключалось ее сумасшествие — полюбив какую-то идею, она не просто не могла в ней разувериться, она еще и начинала сочинять небылицы в поддержку ее существования. Никакие логические доводы не помогали. В ее мире я стал демоническим отродьем. И обращаться она стала со мной соответственно.  
Вот тогда-то я и сбежал в человеческий приют. Меня приятно поразила простота тамошних порядков — если что-то хочешь получить, просто врежь тому, у кого находится желанный предмет. Спать правда приходилось чутко, это, пожалуй, единственное, что напрягало. Еда была примерно такой же скверной как и дома, готовить моя мать так и не научилась, а кормить демоническое отродье ей и вовсе не улыбалось.  
Если у тебя с кем-то проблемы — отпизди его. Если у тебя проблемы с надзирателем, то отпиздят тебя, но можно огрызаться, а лучше всего не иметь проблем с надзирателем. То есть, тьфу, воспитателем. Короче…  
Никакой крэйщины.  
Учиться было легко, но куда веселее было бездельничать на задней парте с такими же как я отморозками. Приютские дети — это просто маленькие злобные взрослые. Я чувствовал себя своим в их среде. От нас все отреклись, мы были никому не нужны кроме самих себя, мы брали от этой ебаной жизни все, до чего могли дотянуться.  
Нет, конечно, не все там были такие. Но большинство.  
Увы, мое счастливое время в серпентарии продлилось недолго, меня нашли по заклятью крови, и этот факт лишил меня последней надежды на лучших родителей: кровь взяли от моей матери, соответственно, раз по ней меня смогли найти, то мы неминуемо — родственники. Для детей магов нет никакой ювенальной юстиции, и жаловаться, что родная мать считает тебя отродьем демона и обращается соответственно, было некому.  
Провожали меня как-то особенно злобно, и я лишь после понял, почему: вместе с матерью зачем-то явилась Алиса Крэй, и директор приюта остался убежден, что я из зажравшейся благополучной семьи.  
Мне было уже все равно. Все свои трофеи я оставил двум приятелям, поскольку вне стен приюта они не имели никакой ценности. Двинув напоследок в печень своему главному врагу — мерзостному отморозку на пять лет старше, я ловко скрылся от него в кабинете директора и там приготовился смиряться с возвращением домой.  
Этим двум сучкам еще хватило наглости спрашивать у меня, почему я сбежал! Ну что за люди.  
Я почти пропускал мимо ушей их треп, научившись этому на здешних занятиях по истории: история человеческого мира так, как они думали, что она произошла, меня нисколько не интересовала, разве что в качестве сборника анекдотов, но увы, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы разделить мое веселье.  
Так что из всего, что они мне наговорили, я принял к сведению разве что факт, что Сильвестр по мне скучал. Это мне польстило.  
Наша дружба восстановилась после моего принудительного возвращения, хотя ни с его матерью, ни со своей я так и не нашел общего языка. Сейчас я даже недоумеваю, почему Сильвестру вообще разрешали со мной дружить — впрочем, дьявол разберет эти их крэйские порядки.  
Мать же моя сходила с ума все больше, и под конец своей жалкой жизни вменяла мне такие прегрешения, что я бы воспарил от гордыни к небесам, будь они хотя бы наполовину правдивы. Никакие мои уверения, что демонов я не вызывал, — хотя бы потому, что для вызова того конкретного демона, что я выдавал за своего папашу, требовались ингредиенты, которые ребенку не достать — на нее не действовали. Она перестала верить моим словам в принципе. Кто же будет верить демоническому отродью!  
Однажды я все-таки добыл нужные ингредиенты и вызвал того демона, из-за которого все началось. Исключительно чтобы тот сказал моей мамаше, что видит ее впервые в жизни. Наверное, это было самым легким из его демонических заданий. К моему удивлению, это не возымело никакого эффекта. Она равнодушно — кстати, уж на что страшен был демон, у нее даже бровь не дрогнула — покивала на его слова, и, глядя в сторону, произнесла:  
— Значит, это был какой-то другой демон.  
Трудно сказать, кто больше был в шоке — я сам или мой номинальный папочка. Именно тогда-то я и понял окончательно, что мать моя конкретно поехавшая. Что бесполезно ее в чем-то переубеждать и вообще подкатывать к ней с жалкой человеческой логикой — она в нее не верит. Зато в демонический породивший меня пенис, засунутый в нее без ее ведома — верит.  
Такая вот страна чудес!  
На самом деле это ранило меня куда сильнее, чем я думал: осознание того, что я кое-как — но все же был воспитан сумасшедшей. Людям для комфортного существования в мире следует полагать себя нормальными, иначе им крышка.  
Я знал это, когда мне было шестнадцать, и я похоронил проклятую суку в земле. Я победил ее проклятье, сотворив себе маску нормальности и похоронив под ней все сомнения. Я жил так долгие годы, и маска настолько приросла к моему лицу, что я и вовсе не заметил, когда ее истершийся от взглядов мрамор начал опадать со щек…  
Теперь я знаю — маски нужны людям не скрывать свою натуру, а укреплять ее, чтобы встретить реальность, когда маска спадет. Я не был готов к этому. Зимний маг разбил с моего лица последние осколки, и я оказался совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы выйти в мир при своем лице.  
Лице зверя.  
Прав, ох насколько прав мой магистр душ, сравнивая меня с волчонком!  
Я животное, охотящееся на других животных. Охотник. Такова моя суть. А первое правило нашего вида звучит как: охотник не должен становиться добычей.  
Именно ей я и стал.  
Снова прав проклятый магистр душ — будь у меня хоть кто-то, кому я мог доверять, я бы понял это куда раньше и принял меры.  
«Что ж… — я улыбнулся и осознал насколько мои мышцы — те, что в щеках — отвыкли от этого занятия. — Значит, будем работать с тем, что есть».  
Не следует сожалеть ни о чем, когда-либо сделанном.  
Но только истинно мудрый может позволить себе также не сожалеть обо всем, когда-либо не сделанном.  
Является ли это одним и тем же?..  
Ёбаная крэйщина!


	16. Немного другое

Я работал всю ночь, стремясь записать все основные наблюдения как можно скорее — иначе моя забывчивость поглотит важные детали. Я и так совершенно зря уснул днем после Мики: после сна у меня в голове происходит полная перезагрузка с последующим стиранием части информации. Наконец, непривычно усталый и весьма довольный, я откупорил бутылку вина и вместе с ней решил пройтись к берегу — я люблю самое раннее утро, когда солнце все еще не выползло из-за гор, и лишь самые трудолюбивые рыбаки и самые неприкаянные гуляки синими тенями копошатся в рассеивающихся сумерках, стремясь найти себе место в новом дне. Я смотрю на них не без злорадства: всегда приятно осознавать, что у тебя вечер, в то время как у всех остальных — утро.  
Внезапно я увидел тонкий черный силуэт в конце пристани, стоявший подозрительно прямо и не менее подозрительно бездельничающий.  
— Привет, — я встал рядом с Сильвестром, который задумчиво глядел на море. Бледная кожа, прямая осанка, штормовой ветер треплет черную ткань рубахи и брюк, играет с темными длинными кудрями. Есть от чего прийти в восторг. Я помнил, что он всегда был очень красив, но, кажется, осознавать это я начал только после обретения души. Силь покосился на меня краем глаза.  
— Привет.  
— Столько времени убил на то, чтобы перекрасить его в черный, — я кивнул на кота-союзника, которого Великий Маг держал на руках, прижимая к груди. Рыжая зверюга была теперь окрашена в яркие сине-зеленые полосы. Кысь открыл один глаз, взглянул на меня и демонстративно зевнул, показывая, насколько для него моя личность ничтожна и не достойна внимания. — И так и не смог. Теперь он тебе всю гамму портит. За что ты его так?  
Волшебник не улыбнулся.  
— Она сам таким стал. Мне все равно. Я просто рад, что снова нашел его. Его зовут Ганс.  
Я вскинул брови.  
— Это почему это?  
— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Крэй раздражённо.  
— Мы его звали Кысь. В общем-то созвучно… ну, слегка.  
— Что ты хотел, Альфред?  
Я удивленно воззрился на Крэя. Мне он помнился очень тактичным молодым человеком.  
— Собственно, хочу узнать, насколько ты злишься. Я помню, как мы расстались, чрезмерное театральное действо с моей стороны, не могу отрицать. Что поделать, я был молод, юн и горяч.  
— А сейчас ты похож на бледную поганку, — презрительно процедил Сильвестр. — С тобой просто противно иметь дело, как будто говоришь с мертвецом. Никому бы и в голову не пришло, что такое возможно! Добровольно отделить от себя собственную душу! И ради чего? Что с тобой такого произошло, что ты так надругался над собой? Превратился в какую-то высушенную ящерицу! Что такого с тобой могло произойти, что ты пошел на такое?  
Я ошарашенно смотрел на его полное гнева и страсти лицо. Не ждал я такой реакции.  
— Много всего и в целом — ничего особенного. Я пытался жить, как мне нравится. По ходу дела выяснилось, что у меня неправильные представления о том, как надо жить, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.  
Крей бесцеремонно махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
— Ты даже не представляешь сейчас, что несешь, Альфред. Тот человек, которого я знал… Это не ты. Ты убил его, уничтожил, и я с трудом верю, что эта оболочка, чьи губы сейчас шевелятся и издают звуки — это и есть Альфред Майнштайн.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Окей. Я просто поинтересовался, вписано ли мое имя в список врагов Великого Мага или нет. Что ты при этом чувствуешь ко мне — мне без разницы, но я так понимаю, что какое-то время нам придется находиться рядом друг с другом.  
— Вот! — обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем Крэй. — Нормальный Альфред мне бы уже дважды врезал!  
— Ну извини, — я пожал плечами. — Попроси Мику тебе врезать, если так хочется.  
Он закрыл глаза. Порыв ветра всколыхнул его волосы вновь, а затем утих, словно пес от окрика хозяина.  
Помолчав, Сильвестр вдруг произнес слова, которые я никогда не ожидал бы от него услышать. Не потому, что я такого уж высокого мнения о своей персоне, а потому, что сказанное совершенно не соответствовало моим представлениям о человеке, с которым я когда-то дружил.  
— За то, что ты сделал. За то, кого ты уничтожил… За это, — сказал мне Сильвестр Крей, — я всегда буду ненавидеть тебя, Альфред Майнштайн.  
Признаться, я опешил. Этому человеку я тут собрался покаяться, что в юности был излишне склонен к драмам?! Ничего себе, что, однако, величие с людьми делает!  
За несколько долей секунды я перебрал возможные варианты ответа и остановился на самом приятном для себя. Будь я по-прежнему без души, я бы, разумеется, пожал плечами и ушел, бросив что-то вроде «да сколько угодно», но… Нет-нет, господа маги, больше вы надо мной так весело измываться не будете! (Пометка: душа влияет на реакцию к проявлениям чужих душ. Вывод: именно поэтому без души сложно вступить в противостояние любого рода, поскольку именно неравнодушные реакции и порождают противостояния. Добавочный вывод…)  
Но его я уже сделать не успел, секунда закончилась, и мои губы произнесли, растянувшись в улыбке:  
— «Ненавидеть»? Ты?! — я расхохотался. — Великий Маг, ты хотя бы в словаре смотрел значение этого слова?! — я глумливо уставился на Сильвестра. — Крэй, каким бы ты ни был Великим, ты не можешь меня ненавидеть. Да-да, не надо так сверкать глазами, сверкать глазами может каждый, а вот ненавидеть… Я — высушенная ящерица? Может быть и так, но по крайней мере эта ящерица все еще помнит, как летать и дышать огнем! А вот ты, ты — холодная рыба, плывущая по течению. Или нет, даже не рыба, рыба может плыть против течения, а ты… ты медузка! Такая вся прозрачненькая, красивенькая, желеобразная… чудно выглядящая в аквариуме или в спокойной водичке, ага. Ненавидеть меня?! Сильвестр, ты не можешь никого ненавидеть! «Очень-очень-очень сильно недолюбливать» — это, наверное, высшая степень чувства, на которое ты способен. Ай-ай, какой плохой Альфред, разочаровал Великого Мага тем, что изменился и уже не такой веселый и бодрый, как был в семнадцать лет, ай как это печально, еще небось и жалеешь меня в глубине своей медузьей душонки! Мол, как «печально сложилась моя судьба»! Так вот, я тебе скажу, нихера моя судьба печально не сложилась. Это твоя судьба сложилась! _Свою я сложил сам._ И пусть не слишком удачно, но, по крайней мере, я сделал это своими руками! _Я_ ответственен за каждый свой поступок, каким бы идиотским или неверным он ни был! Только те, кто принимает полную ответственность за все свои действия, способны на любовь и ненависть. Для таких как ты есть прекрасные слова «симпатия» и «антипатия». Пользуйся ими, Великий маг! — я фыркнул. — Хотя какой из тебя Великий Маг! Наверняка все эти годы могущественные люди говорили тебе сотни раз, что они верят в тебя и твое дело, обещали всяческую помощь и поддержку, если она тебе понадобится при создании Великой Магии… Так вот, я тоже помогу тебе, слушай внимательно: я не верю ни в тебя, ни в твое дело! У такой медузы как ты ничерта не получится: ни создать Великую магию, ни уничтожить мир, ни даже как следует возненавидеть одного-единственного человека! Потому что ты — серость. У тебя нет ни настоящих чувств, ни настоящих способностей, ни даже настоящего желания сделать мир л…  
Я не договорил. На окончании моей речи Сильвестр Крэй ударил меня кулаком в лицо. Я даже успел усмехнуться выражению его физиономии и поздравить себя с успехом — я думал, довести Великого Мага до такого состояния будет куда сложнее. А после этого мое тело пронзила такая дикая боль, что я вырубился, упав в объятья небытия. Хм, может это Микино Мерцание и не так уж плохо…  
***

Когда меня растолкали и выгнали с пристани, солнце уже залило светом городок, пляж заполнился туристами, а берег — лодками.  
«Я просто делал то, что считал правильным, — мрачно думал я, бредя по заполненной людьми набережной. — Почему это так сложно понять?..  
И почему всем остальным то, что я считаю правильным, кажется таким неправильным?..»  
От удара Сильвестра болело все тело. Бездарность, даже по морде без магии не смог врезать… Зачем я ему все это наговорил?.. Я и сам не был толком уверен.  
Я ведь хотел с ним помириться. Не так, чтобы снова становиться друзьями, но чтобы изгладить это наше юношеское «прощание». Я все равно не могу изменить прошлого, и даже если считать Крея виновным в том аду, в котором я жил пять лет после того, как мать окончательно распрощалась в крышей… Нет-нет, она бы распрощалась с ней в любом случае. Может, по какому-нибудь иному поводу. Может, на десять лет позже, но это ничего бы не изменило. Ведь спятила-то она не из-за него, она такой была всегда… Рано или поздно нашелся бы другой триггер.  
Но когда Крэй заявил мне, что он будет ненавидеть меня за то, каким образом я жил без него, я не сдержался. Это ж какой надо обладать наглостью, чтобы думать, что люди, которых ты бросил, останутся такими же, как и были раньше! Будут соответствовать твоим ожиданиям! Черта с два!  
Хотя, конечно, это я его бросил. Да и хрен с ним. Рано или поздно Амир, Крэй и компания уедут, а я останусь здесь один. Может он даже потом все-таки откроет свои Великие Магии, и я буду по пьяни рассказывать приезжим, что был знаком с самим Сильвестром Крэем, и торгашить посудой, к которой он прикасался, и всем таким прочим мерчендайзом. Лайса будет смея…  
Я осекся. Лайсы больше нет. И конечно я не буду…  
Я остановился и резко свернул на одну из троп магов. Там было прохладно и пусто, людям редко удается на них забрести, обычно только детям, хотя они почти и не заколдованы вовсе… Просто взрослые считают себя слишком важными, чтобы ходить по таким тропинкам, а потом и вовсе перестают их замечать, раз уж они по ним ходить не будут. Тропы же магов пронизывают любой город, где есть маги — просто потому, что по ним быстрее. Чтобы их знать, нужно, чтобы тебе либо их показали… либо провести в данной местности много времени, как сделал я. Неважно.  
Что я буду делать после того, как они уедут?  
Без Лайсы я не смогу держать магазин, просто не стану этим заниматься. Крэй теперь ненавидит меня — то есть, сильно-сильно-сильно недолюбливает, Амиру я и вовсе не нужен, это было ясно с самого начала, про остальных и думать нечего.  
(Заметка: присутствие души заставляет осознать предыдущую кошмарность своего существования без души).  
(Добавочный вывод предыдущей заметки: быть осторожнее с новыми реакциями, особенно при общении со всякими Великими Магами).  
(Приписка: Хаха, будь Крэй Великим Магом, я был бы мертв за свои слова).  
(Восхитительное следствие: Мне совсем не страшно от этого!)  
Чудесно, кхм. Точно. Я могу написать исследование про извлечение души. Собственно, я и так собирался его писать, но теперь я могу его использовать в целях возвращения в общество.  
К тому же, раз я убил убийцу Микиной дочки, надо попробовать с него за это что-нибудь стребовать, к примеру — возвращение Лайсы.  
Что до оборотня… слишком опасно моей только проснувшейся душе играть с магистром Душ, но… Я ведь могу с ним просто поиграть. В флирт. Это очень весело — играть в флирт с людьми, которые ясно дали понять, что ты им не нравишься. И еще забавнее, если раньше все было наоборот. Без магии, магистр. Ты же ведь наверняка настолько старый, что уже и не помнишь, как это — играть без магии?  
Что до Крэя, то его можно дразнить, пока они все не уедут. Великий гуманист не посмеет меня убить. К тому же мой метод может и сработать. Вдруг ему захочется доказать мне, себе и всем остальным, что он не медузка? Глядишь и магии получатся. Так что если Амир будет наезжать на меня за это, скажу, что сделал это в стратегических целях.  
Тропа привела меня домой. В лавке тихо клевала носом Лайсина подружка, остальные наркоманы были либо в саду, либо ушли гулять. Никого из магов.  
Я снова вспомнил свой утренний разговор с Сильвестром.  
Пожалуй, мне было немного обидно.  
«Обидно».  
Это чувство души.  
Следует признать, что я не понимаю, в чем тут дело. Ну уничтожил я себя, и что с того? Ему-то какая разница. Однако, ощущения были неприятные. Единственный способ изгладить обиду — это сделать так, чтобы мои прошлые действия принесли зримый результат.  
Зримый… но для кого именно — зримый?.. Я узнал множество вещей, которых раньше не знал. Испытал странные, невообразимые простыми людьми ощущения.  
А потом они, эти простые люди, задают мне вопрос — зачем? И получается, у меня нет ответа.  
Ты ставишь эксперимент. И ты не знаешь, что произойдет дальше. Множество экспериментов истощают тело и душу, но… Мне всегда казалось жалким оправданием «я пытался», но тут я ничего не могу произнести иного.  
Я пытался.  
Я вдруг вспомнил, в чем было дело.  
После смерти матери моя жизнь казалась мне кромешной, унылой, предсказуемой скукой. Это было все равно, что после борьбы со штормом вдруг оказаться на плоской равнине. Поэтому я попытался испытать что-то другое. Не моя вина в том, что простые людские удовольствия меня не трогают. Вернее, трогают, но этого недостаточно. Мне нужно было больше. Мне нужно было больше странных ощущений, потому что когда ты начинаешь предсказывать каждую секунду своей жизни… должно быть, это со мной и произошло. Я попросту спятил. Потому что не видел смысла жить жизнь, ход которой я и так знаю.  
Я ослабил себя до нулевого уровня… став чуть ли не слабейшим магом в мире… просто потому, что мне было скучно.  
И конечно, про меня можно сказать — чудом выжил. Но я выжил. Как-то. Благодаря Лайсе, и пусть заткнутся все эти умники, начитавшиеся книг про союзников, но ни разу не пытавшиеся с ними просто поговорить!.. Благодаря Римме, и пусть она была всего лишь человеком, но она была прекрасной, доброй и нежной девушкой, которую я любил, пусть и недолго.  
Благодаря моим друзьям, некоторые из них оказались в действительности замечательными людьми, в смысле волшебниками, и лишь моя вина, что в тяжелые времена я злоупотребил их дружбой чрезмерно. Стоит поблагодарить и совершенно безумного испанского некроманта, с которым у меня был краткий, но бурный летний роман — и я лишь жалею о том, что его безумие все-таки в конечном итоге стало мешать мне наслаждаться им. А может, это я был безумен, а он нормален — кто теперь разберет?.. В то лето я от полноты чувств ухитрился подчинить себе городские грозы — мы оба оказались их любителями, а господа недовольные с ног сбились, разыскивая виновников «громового лета». Оказывается, некоторым волшебникам не лень угробить не один день на поиски человека, намагичевшего на их голову грозу в прошлый вторник!  
В общем, в итоге я стал, как выразился Амир, «волшебным животным», но зато моя жизнь не была скучной. Между прочим, подчинить себе грозы на целых три месяца даже всего в одном городе — это не так-то просто. Хотя я сделал это не потому что хотел, а потому, что нам нравились грозы… Наверное, если б кто-то попросил меня, к примеру, подчинить штормовые ветра с дождем осенью, я бы не смог. Даже за большие деньги и обещание, что я не попаду ни под один порыв. Хотя наверняка я бы прельстился возможностью их отменить как явление.  
И теперь этот Крэй мне еще нотации читает! Мол, не нравится ему, как я изменился! Попробовал бы этот Великий Мудак пожить с родителями, считающими его сыном демона! Надо вспомнить про него что-нибудь совсем скверное из детства, чтобы восхитить его великих друзей.  
Увы, в голову ничего особенно не приходило. Видно лимит воспоминаний на сегодня закончился. Единственное, что вдруг всплыло, это что мы однажды зачем-то надели одну и ту же одежду вместе и пытались изображать одного человека, двигаясь синхронно. Мда. Это скорее смешно и мило, чем бесполезно.  
А еще он постоянно обыгрывал меня в покер, потому что я совершенно не мог отчего-то ему врать. Всем остальным — запросто. Нет. Об этом лучше никому не знать. Вдруг до сих пор работает.  
Вспомнил. Мерзкая привычка Сильвестра, которая меня всегда бесила. Он вечно планировал, желал, говорил о каком-нибудь деле, мол, его надо сделать идеально, вовремя, а желательно на три дня раньше, вот он его сделает и будет зашибись… а в итоге почему-то все всегда получалось в последний день. Вот. Скажу его друзьям об этом, мол, хрен они дождутся от него Великой Магии, если не объявят о грядущем Апокалипсисе, ради которого ее надо изобрести. И тогда, конечно, Сильвестр побежит. Призовет своей обаятельной жоп… физиономией всех своих коллег, припашет каждого к делу, и в итоге чужими руками соберет самую Великую магию в мире. В последний момент, и, наверное, не самую лучшую, и где-то внезапно отвалится какой-нибудь костыль — но за празднованием победы этого никто не заметит.  
— А, вот ты где, — старик Джузеппе бесцеремонно уселся напротив меня в кресло. — Ты что, опять с Микой подрался? Ладно, это неважно. Пойдем.  
— Куда это? — я насторожился его легкомысленному тону.  
— Как куда. Разъяснять тебе твое задание. Что, думаешь, мы тут столько времени зря торчали, ожидая, пока ты откопаешь свою голову из задницы?  
Я ошарашенно смотрел на старика. Затем вздохнул.  
— Прокол, господин оборотень. Господин Джузеппе никогда бы так не выразился. По крайней мере, не по адресу почти незнакомого человека.  
Джузеппе уставился на меня. В его глазах мелькнуло несвойственное ему выражение.  
— Ты удивительно наблюдателен для человека, которому на всех плевать.  
Я скривился.  
— Именно поэтому. Я вдруг вспомнил, магистр, что в прошлом терзался вашей же болезнью — скукой. Из-за своей наблюдательности и привычки просчитывать по несколько десятков вариантов людских поступков, для меня не осталось в окружающих никакой, как вы говорите, энигмы. Вот с этого-то и началось мое падение.  
— Альфред, мне это не интересно! Собирайся! — он поднял мой планшет. — Ничего себе ты настрочил за ночь!  
— Хвала голосовому вводу и вообще это личное, убери свои — то есть чужие пальцы. Чего это ты в Джузеппе вырядился? Решил, что я к тебе в таком виде не буду приставать?  
Его руки лишь на секунду дрогнули, это было совершенно незаметно, я лишь случайно углядел, но затем уже таращился на него во все глаза.  
— Господи, реально за этим!!  
Амир-Джузеппе свел брови.  
— Не говори ерунды. Проверяю твою наблюдательность!  
— Ага, конечно! — я рассмеялся и направился в свою комнату. Несмотря на то, что после удара Силя тело по-прежнему болело, я был доволен тем, что господа маги наконец-то приступили к делу. Быстрее начнем, быстрее кончим все эти воспоминания. Подумав, я облачился в серебряную рубашку и черные брюки — чтобы больше походить на высушенную ящерицу. Надел пару амулетов, которые скорее являлись оружием, нежели амулетами, зато выглядели как амулеты. Попытался расчесать волосы. Ужасно. Если Лайсы теперь нет, то, наверное, нет ничего плохого в том, что я их отрежу? Хотя с ними я лучше вписываюсь в образ сушеной ящерицы, поэтому я со вздохом принялся их расчёсывать. Никак не могу понять, я ведь не кудрявый даже, почему они все время так спутываются, будто я хожу на голове постоянно?  
— Не волнуйтесь, магистр, я больше не буду к вам приставать, — произнес я, приведя себя в относительный порядок. — Связываться с вами слишком опасно, вдруг вы потом так же, как Александр Зимний, поедаете надоевших любовников? Я предпочитаю людей попроще, которыми легко управлять и не надо напрягаться, как бы они чего не выкинули. Это раньше я был любителем всяческих энигм. А теперь я выбираю простоту управления.  
Амир-Джузеппе смотрел на меня совершенно спокойно. Я не знал, задели ли его мои слова или нет. Он отвернулся и сделал мне жест следовать за ним. Выйдя из дома, он брезгливо взял меня за руку — хотя мог бы и не изображать брезгливость — и мы телепортнулись, кажется, на ту же яхту.  
Они все сидели в слабо освещенной каюте — ни дать ни взять рыцари круглого стола. Сильвестр, Мика, Джузеппе и даже девчонка Ансуз, которую я давненько не видел. Амир уже принял свой привычный облик и закрыл дверь.  
— Страшно-страшно, господа, — я уселся за стол без приглашения. — Не надо столько серьёзности. Это всего лишь память о детстве двух людей. Двух людей, которых давно уже нет.  
Мика ухмыльнулся.  
— Насчет этого, Майнштайн. Знаешь, мы подумали и решили, что твое задание будет немного другим.


	17. Как в кино

— Я? Должен помогать Крэю? Творить Великую магию? — Я оглядывал собравшихся, пытаясь увидеть в их лицах признаки безумия или тщательно сдерживаемой улыбки, поскольку чувство юмора у магов бывает своеобразное. Но тщетно. Я уставился на Сильвестра. Тот по-кошачьи грациозно пожал плечами — мол, такова судьба, ничего не попишешь. Да вот щас ничего не попишешь!  
— Господа, вы ведь осознаете, что я нихера не понимаю в великих магиях? Вы даже не говорите, в чем она заключается?  
— Ага, — Джузеппе глянул на меня насмешливо. — По ходу разберешься.  
— И если я откажусь, Мика меня убьёт?  
— Не обязательно я, — доброжелательно возразил эмигрант. — С тобой кто угодно из нас справится.  
Я покачал головой. Да уж. Не вовремя мы с Сильвестром по душам поговорили, ничего не скажешь.  
— И вся эта возня только потому, что долбаная гадалка увидела, что в будущем я якобы приложу руку к открытию? Это — единственная причина?  
— Альфред, ты не в том положении, чтобы оскорблять кого-то из нас.  
Я в отчаянии оглядел кучку великих магов. Они все смотрели на меня, глаза их ярко горели, но лица были совершенно серьезны. Даже у Амира. Эх, Лайсу бы сейчас сюда, уж она им бы высказала.  
— Мне одному кажется, что вы все спятили?  
На это ухмыльнулся только садист Мика, остальные хранили вежливо-равнодушное выражение высокопоставленных лиц. Я обратился к Крэю:  
— И ты с этим согласен? Ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня! Какая может быть польза от моего присутствия при твоих великих магиях, Великий Маг?  
Он на миг отвёл глаза, затем взглянул сурово и прямо:  
— На данный момент мои чувства по этому поводу имеют примерно столько же значения, сколько бы имели твои, если бы они у тебя были.  
— Но… — я развел руками от отчаяния — похоже они и правда спятили, если не понимают весь идиотизм ситуации. — Слушайте. Предсказания — это полная хрень. Вот я сегодня хотел влезть на крышу и поправить антенну, которую снесло ураганом месяц назад. Я собирался сделать это весь день, потому что, вопреки мнению Крэя, после возврата души множество вещей изменилось, например, мой страх высоты прошел напрочь — я и понятия не имел, что за его отсутствие ответственна душа! Так вот. Вот я возьму и сегодня не полезу на крышу. Полезу завтра. И все. Грош цена вашему предсказанию! Любая хрень может изменить будущее, любая, в любую секунду!  
— Ты желаешь нам поведать еще несколько прописных истин? — холодно осведомился Амир. — Мы, в отличие от тебя, знаем, что делаем.  
— Но это не имеет никакого гребаного смысла! Я нихера не понимаю в магии Пространства и Времени! То есть понимаю — но только базис! Спросите Мику. Да-да, спросите его, как он мне лекции на горе читал! Я нихера, как выяснилось, еще и про союзников не знаю! И про какое-то там Мерцание мага! И про злобных стариков, питающихся глупой молодежью! Ебаные боги! Список вещей, которых я не знаю, стремится к бесконечности! Все, чем я могу помочь Крэю — это лежать на диване и пить пиво. Он будет смотреть на это торжество лени и апатии, и яростно стремиться к тому, чтобы не быть похожим на меня ни капли!  
Михайлов предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.  
— О, Альфред, тебе и не придется. Мы отправим тебя на кафедру Высокой Энергетики в Камчатский. Будешь доучиваться тому, что начал. Или вспоминать сначала.  
«Кто-нибудь. Помогите. Ну пожалуйста. Пусть они все исчезнут!» — с горечью подумал я. Никогда в жизни не просил помощи у невидимых сил, поскольку не верю в них, но — отчаянные времена…  
Наверняка на самом деле они собираются принести меня в жертву. Или съесть. Предсказание! Ебаное предсказание!!! Как серьезные люди могут всерьез рассчитывать на предсказания?! Это гребаная слабость! Ты проиграл своей свободе в тот момент, когда поверил в первое предсказание! Предсказателей надо отстреливать! Как только они обнаруживают свои способности! Чтобы настроение людям не портили! Что за бред вообще — верить в предсказания?! В них верят только те, чьи судьбы _складываются_. Как карточный, матьиго, домик!  
Они, эти ебаные гадалки и предсказатели, портили мне жизнь с самого начала! С рождения! И стоило избавиться от одной, как явилась следующая! — я сверлил злобным взглядом девушку-азиатку. — За что?!»  
— Верните мне Лайсу, и я так и быть стану с вами сотрудничать, а не буду пытаться каждые пять минут найти диван и начать пить пиво.  
— Кажется, именно этим твой союзник и любит больше всего заниматься, — произнес Джузеппе. — Нет, Майнштайн, если ты не можешь извлечь своего союзника из его мира обратно, то никто не сможет. Это вопрос личной силы. С человеком или предметом мы могли бы тебе помочь, но не с союзником.  
— Я вам не верю! — заявил я. — Это какая-то проверка. Тупой розыгрыш. Не понимаю, зачем. Вы все идиоты, если это розыгрыш, и совершенные идиоты, если нет.  
— Блять, когда надо, ты никому не веришь, тупой уебок! — взвился Мика, хватая меня за плечи. — Если бы не ебаная необходимость, мы бы никогда не имели дел с таким, как ты! Думаешь, хоть кто-то из нас в восторге от того, что рядом придется терпеть твою унылую рожу?! Мы делаем это ради Великой Магии, а не потому, что нам приспичило над тобой поиздеваться и выслушать твое нытье!  
Я в ярости впился в его руки. Да, может без души я еще как-то его терпел, но сейчас этого делать не собирался.  
— Убери грабли, — процедил я. — Назови вы хоть одну _логичную_ причину моей якобы помощи Крэю, я бы еще подумал. Но я не могу поверить, что серьезные люди, за которыми стоят Диаспоры России, Италии и Америки и еще черт знает кого, прислушиваются к бормотанию тупых гадалок! Да и где, вашу мать, конкретика? Что значит — я окажу помощь Крэю? И всё? Какую именно помощь? Могу замешать ему Седьмое Небо! Или что, это как в детективах? Случайно оброненная мною матерная конструкция вызовет в его мозгу вспышку гениального озарения? Вы говорите, что не будь веской причины, вы не стали бы со мной возиться! Так назовите мне вескую! Пока это звучит так: делай как мы прикажем и не задавай вопросов, иначе мы тебя убьем. Но, черт вас дери, даже если это такой расклад, я должен знать, что мне делать, чтобы избавиться от вас всех поскорей! Я от вашей компании тоже не получаю удовольствия. Нахер мне кафедра Высоких Энергий? Ты их ебаный магистр! Ты по умолчанию знаешь все лучше меня и можешь помочь Крэю в этом! Так в чем совершенствоваться мне, в матерных или в коктейльных навыках? Смотивируйте меня на то, чтобы поскорее от вас избавиться!  
— Твою мать! — Мика резко оттолкнул меня, отпустив руки, потому что за время моего пламенного монолога мы вцепились друг в друга настолько сильно, что кожа под пальцами начала — у меня замерзать, у него дымиться. Значит одна из его стихий — вода, хм… Я положил горячую ладонь на обледеневшее плечо и стал тереть, отогревая отмороженную кожу. Мика легким касанием вылечил свои ожоги.  
— Кончайте эту песнь льда и пламени, — сухо произнес Амир. — Ты все верно понял, Альфред. Ты будешь делать то, что мы скажем, и не задавать тупых вопросов, или мы тебя убьем. Точка. Ты останешься на яхте до тех пор, пока мы не сочтем твое присутствие излишним. А теперь иди домой и собирай вещи. Мы отплываем на рассвете. Все. Конец разговора.  
«И не пытайся сбежать, ты только нас этим разозлишь. У меня есть клок твоих волос, если что,» — добавил он мысленно.  
«В зубах застрял? Фетишист!» — мрачно огрызнулся я на прощание.  
Дома я полез на крышу поправлять антенну. Что мне еще оставалось?  
А затем, что весьма иронично, ко мне приехала милиция. Хотя я, признаться, ожидал санитаров.  
— Ваши соседи жалуются на аморальное поведение ваших гостей, — произнес юный страж порядка. Настолько юный и приятный, что мне даже не захотелось его убивать. Не виноват же он, что соседи жалуются на меня каждую неделю.  
— С каких это пор пропалывать сорняки — аморально? — усмехнулся я, раскрывая калитку пошире. — Да вы проходите, проходите, — я подхалимски улыбнулся. — Можете взглянуть сами, насколько все аморально.  
Я вел его по приведенному в порядок саду, каким, наверное, видел и сам его лишь в раннем детстве. Несколько Лайсиных последователей обмазывали стволы деревьев мелом. Кто-то разрисовывал стену дома, и я в ужасе осознал, что рисуют они именно Лайсу — парящую в воздухе над холмами, с блаженной упоротой улыбкой… только реки Ганги из затылка не хватает, впрочем, места на стене еще полно.  
— Просто мои соседи мне завидуют. У меня столько друзей, а у них нет, — ухмыльнулся я полицейскому. Тот для острастки проверил мою лицензию на торговлю, а затем ушел, так и не найдя к чему придраться.  
Когда он уехал, я вышел на улицу и отправился в соседний дом. Я не стал тратить усилия на звонок или стук, просто поднял силой щеколду и вошел. В дворе был лишь пес да старая бабка. Пса я, пожалуй, ненавидел даже больше чем бабку, поскольку тот брехал куда громче.  
— А ты что это тут делаешь, сосед? — из дома вышла одна из главных соседей, что наверняка и вызвала ментов.  
— Компенсирую, — злорадно ухмыльнулся я, сложил ладони вместе, а потом резко развёл их в стороны, рождая между пальцев мерцающий золотом на солнце огненный шар.  
«Завтра ко мне опять придут менты, — думал я, перелезая забор в свой сад, все еще полный живых людей. — Но завтра меня уже тут не будет. Интересно, что делать с Лайсиными дружками? Оставить их тут?.. Но ведь они… хотя раз они заколдованы, то не разнесут ничего. Если это хорошее заклинание. Стоит ли доверять… Зачем я сделал это?.. »  
Я затормозил, поскольку посреди сада стоял старик Джузеппе. Впрочем, не факт, что он был на самом деле старик. Лекция Мики об убитом мной Александре Зимнем произвела на меня глубокое впечатление, хотя ничего нового он мне не сказал.  
— Поздновато для полиции нравов.  
Он глянул на меня безмятежным мягким взглядом чернильных глаз.  
— Оставь людей здесь, Альфред. Они будут заботиться о доме и саде.  
— Дом я лучше запакую, — медленно ответил я. Кажется, старику не было дела до моей выходки с соседями.  
— Деревьям нужен уход, — строго сказал Джузеппе. — Это хорошие деревья, их сажал могущественный волшебник, а ты позволил им зарасти сорняками. Людей надо оставить.  
— Чтобы ухаживать за деревьями? — глумливо хмыкнул я. Вот оно как. «Могущественный волшебник». Это он про прадеда моего. Тот любил делать сады.  
— Да.  
Я махнул рукой.  
— Как скажете, господа и повелители, — я сплюнул и ушел в дом.  
Там меня ждало зрелище, напоминавшее скорее детский утренник, чем обычную пьянку. Соскучившиеся по телевизору гости чинно расселись в убранной гостиной и впились глазами в экран, даже не особо охотно подливая себе вина и раскуривая все, что ни попадя. На экране какая-то девушка с охотой метелила мальчика, используя для этого все подручные материалы. Я взял бутылку вина, стакан и, согнав из своего кресла двоих адептов, уселся.  
Полагаю, то, что происходило на экране, и была та самая АнимА, над которой так потешалась Лайса, всякий раз переиначивая звание Первого Магистра Амира Кумора.  
— Что тут происходит? — поинтересовался я у парня, которого в последний раз видел за стойкой.  
— Мы закончили с работой на сегодня, и Джузеппе разрешил нам посмотреть мультики.  
Я покосился на парня. Вот оно как. Джузеппе разрешил, значит. Защитник деревьев, мать его. Меня бы кто-нибудь защитил. Я налил себе второй стакан.  
— Я имел в виду на экране.  
— А, ты не знаешь?.. — он спросил это так, будто в мои обязанности входил просмотр упоротых мультиков, и вдруг выяснилось, что я все эти годы ими пренебрегал. — Короче, жил был обычный японский школьник, ходил в школу, делал уроки, играл с друзьями и все у него было заебись.  
Я допил стакан вина и горестно ухмыльнулся. «Да-да, как это знакомо. Обычный волшебник, ходил себе на работу, делал амулеты, бухал с союзником, и все у него было заебись…».  
— А потом на него с неба свалилась девушка-волшебница.  
— Внезапный отказ левитации? Хмм… Бывает такое, но редко. Или сбили? С какой высоты? Он выжил?..  
— Эээ. Не знаю, с какой высоты, но он выжил.  
— То есть она промахнулась?  
— Не, она свалилась прямо на него. Задницей на лицо.  
— О боги! То есть, он тоже был волшебник?  
— Нет, пока он обычный японский школьник. Не ищи, пожалуйста, тут логики, аниме рисуется не для нее. Это архетип. Считается, что каждый японский школьник мечтает о том, чтобы на него свалилась девушка-волшебница.  
— Но все при этом выжили? — уточнил я. «Глупо, очень глупо. Обычные японские школьники явно никогда не встречались с волшебницами». Я налил себе еще стакан и почувствовал, что теперь могу пить вино расслабленно, а не залпом. По телу разлилось приятное тепло опьянения.  
— Да, все выжили, и затем она стала жить в его доме…  
— Ох, бедняга! — я почувствовал неимоверное сочувствие к парню. — Это она, да? — я кивнул на героиню, нахально устроившуюся на столе и пинавшую бедного школьника пяткой.  
— Нет, это вторая девочка-волшебница. Она пришла после первой и тоже заявила, что будет жить в доме школьника. Самого его, конечно, никто не спрашивал…  
Я яростно закивал.  
— Да, девочки-волшебницы они такие, уж я-то в курсе! Сначала приходит одна, а потом приволакивает своих друзей-волшебников, и вся эта хунта начинает издеваться над бедным школьником ни за что ни про что!  
— Друзей-волшебниц, — поправил меня парень. — Это гаремное аниме. Там только один главный герой.  
— Над которым все издеваются? Тогда уже пофигу какого пола гарем, — пробормотал я, а затем вспомнил, что видел у Лайсы порно, где… — А, я понял. Смысл в том, что обычный японский школьник от многочисленных издевательств превращается в монстра со щупальцами и устраивает своему гарему мокрый финал?  
— Эээ… нет, но твой ход мыслей поддерживается многими отаку.  
— Атаку?  
— «О». Анимешниками. Поклонниками субкультуры. Но на самом деле обычно гаремное аниме заканчивается тем, что герой выбирает одну героиню, а со всеми другими как бы подразумевается что прекращает отношения, но это мало похоже на правду…  
Я сощурился. Мне уже казалось, что на экране две девочки волшебницы, которые мочат двух японских школьников.  
— У этих гаремов наверняка есть принцип миграции. Сначала падает одна девочка-волшебница. Если жертва подходящая, она подает сигнал себе подобным. Те тоже падают в указанную координату и начинают эту жертву обхаживать. Увы, в прямом смысле. После того как жертва сдастся и выберет одну из гарема, тот должен сниматься с места и мигрировать на поиски нового школьника, и так пока не останется ни одной неоплодотворенной самки…  
— Но если они будут по пути подбирать новых девочек-волшебниц, то миграция будет вечной, — отозвалась на мои мысли какая-то девушка. — Возможно, первоначально у этого действия была высшая цель, например, найти какого-то совсем особенного школьника, но она забылась, поскольку самые первые девочки-волшебницы давно вышли замуж за других, растолстели и позабыли азы магии, а новые даже и не представляют, что процесс происходит не ради процесса.  
— Дааа, — протянул я, представив себе эту бессмысленную канитель. — Что же сделать школьнику, чтобы снять с себя внимание девочек-волшебниц? Если его, к примеру, не тянет на женитьбу ни на одной из них? И вообще он не хочет, чтобы в его доме было много голосящих баб? Есть какой-то способ сменить код идентификации, чтобы волшебницы перестали считать его целью?..  
— Мужик, да ты упорот, — фыркнул парень.  
— Это вопрос жизни и смерти! — воскликнул я, доливая остатки вина в стакан. — Мне, например, вообще не улыбается идти незнамо куда в компании ебаных волшебников, чтоб помочь одному из них сотворить то не знаю что! Я хочу назад мою Лайсу! Мою размеренную жизнь! Мой покой! — я взглянул на экран, где очередная девочка-волшебница яростно пинала несчастного героя, и прослезился от жалости к нашему общему горю. — Я не хочу быть мальчиком для битья у ебаных волшебниц! И волшебников!  
Девушка, что поддержала мои мысли, вдруг поднялась и обняла меня.  
— Ну-ну, Альфред, тебе уже хватит, это же просто аниме. Давай посмотрим что-нибудь другое. Например, про девочку-волшебницу, которая убивает обычных японских школьников, которые над ней издевались?  
Мои глаза загорелись.  
— Да! Это будет намного предпочтительнее.  
***

Амир Кумор холодно смотрел на стоявших перед ним в ряд волшебников в одинаковых белых робах. Одни пытались дерзко смотреть в ответ, другие включали «шум», не позволяя ни задеть себя, ни прочесть свои мысли, третьи отводили глаза.  
— Вас собрали здесь, чтобы вы приняли участие в исследованиях Верховной Диаспоры и Кафедры Анимы и Энигмы Камчатского Университета, — официально проговорил Амир. — Наши новейшие разработки показали, что, отделив от себя самостоятельно душу, любой маг может получить доступ к безграничной магической силе. Если вам удастся повторить этот опыт, вы будете освобождены от всех обвинений и будете отпущены и прощены официально Верховной Диаспорой. Это не освободит вас от кровной мести, однако значительно облегчит дальнейшее выживание. Вы все согласились принять участие в эксперименте, и сейчас у вас есть последний шанс задать интересующие вопросы и отказаться от участия. У вас полчаса. Я слушаю.  
Мужчина с длинными волосами поднял руку.  
— Будет ли нам по освобождении возращена наша душа, магистр?  
— Да. Также, если ваш опыт окажется удачным, вам будут возращены все личные вещи, изъятые при задержании, за исключением пункта 3 закона о ношении особо опасного магического оружия. Все, у кого оно было изъято, не получат за него никакой компенсации.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что в случае удачного эксперимента гарантируется полная амнистия?  
— Да.  
— Прошу прощения, — женщина, весьма привлекательного вида, обратила на себя внимание неожиданно громким голосом. — Я так и не поняла, в чем именно заключается эксперимент? Мы извлекаем из себя душу — на время, заточая ее в созданный сосуд — ну, а что потом?  
Амир вздохнул.  
— А потом вы пытаетесь жить без души.  
— Сколько времени? Не вижу в этом ничего сложного! Множество неудачливых контрактеров-демонологов протянули не одно столетие!  
— В том и дело, — размеренно отозвался Амир, внутренне закипая — талдычить одно и тоже достало. — Вы пытаетесь жить нормально без души. Как маги.  
— То есть?  
— То есть! Продержитесь против меня в битве три минуты — считайте себя свободными гражданами!  
— В магической битве? Но всем же известно, что…  
— Без души нельзя колдовать, — процедил Амир. — Ага. Но вот новейшие исследования показали ошибочность этого явления. Поэтому мы проверяем его на крысах. То есть на вас, жалких неудачниках, позволивших себя поймать. Если не хотите участвовать, валите обратно в камеры.  
Настырная женщина снова подняла руку.  
— Еще один вопрос, господин магистр. Если я выиграю состязание, мне обязательно уходить?  
Амир вскинул брови.  
— Так полюбилась камера?  
— Что-то вроде того, — кивнула женщина. Амир пригляделся к ней: короткие рыжие волосы, бледное, но милое личико со странным, похоже от заклятия, шрамом. — Не могу представить себе жизнь вне ваших стен. Однако ваш эксперимент меня заинтересовал, господин магистр.  
— Если вы пожелаете, можете остаться. Относится ко всем, кто по какой-то причине хочет прятаться от своих врагов в тюрьме. Все запомнили? Три минуты без души в поединке против меня — или другого выбранного мной мага — и вы свободны. Здесь, — Амир махнул рукой, — необходимые ингредиенты для ритуала отделения от себя души. Пользуйтесь на здоровье. Удачи.  
Десятки облаченных в белое фигур медленно двинулись к широким столам.


	18. Тайны

— Я, Альфред Майнштайн, получая доступ к государственной тайне, обязуюсь не разглашать ее никому, ни человеку, ни магу, ни существам иных миров до тех пор, пока статус секретности не изменится, — мрачно отбарабанил я, чувствуя как сквозь меня проходит сила новой печати. Их и так уже слишком много, на мой вкус: все секретики Магистра Душ, а теперь еще и это.  
Лица моих, кхм, тюремщиков были мрачны; кажется, они не особенно одобряли происходящее, хотя в глазах Амира скорее виднелось любопытство.  
Мы все отправились в каюту, где на всю стену размещался монитор.  
— Собственно, то самое виденье, — произнес Амир. — Смотри, затем говори свои выводы.  
Я приободрился. Киношечку я люблю.  
На экране возникло что-то вроде пустоши на фоне желтого неба, воздух вокруг вспыхивал золотыми эманациями, и, казалось, был густ как молоко. Затем картинка прояснилась, и я увидел сидящего на земле Сильвестра Крэя. Он казался старше, но ненамного, зато лицо у него было таким суровым, что любо-дорого смотреть — прям маг древности!  
На Крэе была такая же, как вчера, черная рубашечка, похоже, расстёгнутая на груди, но почему-то мне не удавалось увидеть ни кожи, ни ткани, словно кто-то зацензурил мне соски Великого Мага, хотя кому могла понадобиться такая глупость, я не представлял. Приглядевшись, я обнаружил такие «неясности» и в других, совершенно невинных местах — например, лоб Великого Мага тоже был зацензурен, а движения пальцев, творивших какую-то магию, и вовсе нельзя было разглядеть.  
Но я быстро забыл об этом, взглянув на второго человека, чья голова лежала у Крэя на коленях.  
Во-первых, он был совершенно седой. Торчащие дыбом волосы были белоснежными, хотя сам парень был совсем не стар. Он с ужасом смотрел на Крэя застывшим взглядом; застывшим до такой степени, что я поневоле задался себе вопросом, не помер ли. Одет он был в лохматое золотистое пончо, похожее на ковер, легкие золотистые шаровары и сапоги; в общем, в отличие от Крэя, он явно был в курсе, в чем удобно ходить по пустыне. Грудь у парня тоже была зацензурена, равно как и лоб, и мне показалось это чертовски странным, но затем Крэй обратил на него совершено недружелюбный взгляд и проговорил:  
_— Обязательно станет. Можешь сам попробовать открыть мои законы, известно же, что все, однажды открытое, во второй раз открывается легче. Говорят, при таких глобальных магических изменениях как то, что мы с тобой сейчас делаем, стертая реальность просачивается в наши сны. Говорят, знаменитые дежа-вю и жаме-вю — следствие того, что кто-то когда-то делал то же, что и я. Но это, конечно, вранье. Надо быть очень сильным и очень умным, чтобы отматывать время назад, а дежа-вю видят даже простые люди. А вот про сны наша кафедра говорит, что оченно вероятно. Смотри сны и ищи в них мои законы. Дарю. Можешь открыть их за меня, потому что я сам и не подумаю их открывать вновь. Ебал я мирское благополучие и экологическое благоденствие во все энергетические щели._  
Я был ошеломлен. Экспрессивно матерящийся злобный Сильвестр Крэй заполонил мое сознание, вытеснив все остальные мысли. Я забыл о видео, я повернулся к Крэю и со всем доступным мне актерским мастерством прижал ладони ко рту, выпучил глаза и произнёс, копируя его матушку:  
— Сильвестр, как тебе не стыдно!  
Раздался приглушенный смешок Амира, Крэй же глянул на меня как-то очень странно, хотел было сказать что-то, но потом передумал, пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
— Не отвлекайся.  
Я уставился в экран, но не услышал больше никаких слов — ни от Сильвестра, ни от седого мужика. Крэй, кажется, закончил заклинание и приступил к новому: это было что-то феерически мощное, потому что к нему прямо словно бы со всей вселенной стекались потоки силы, затем он его как-то завершил и все вспыхнуло бело-золотым и исчезло, потом появилась какая-то обычная комната, выглядящая дико после таких спецэффектов, но Амир остановил поток и выключил монитор.  
— Ну, что скажешь?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Матерящийся Крэй похитил мою душу. Я не смогу жить дальше. Это слишком сильно для моей психики, господа. Отпустите меня домой, мне нужно это пережить.  
— Еще чего, — ухмыльнулся Мика. — Переживай здесь. Давай, что еще?  
— Эээ… разве не вы должны мне рассказать, что там происходит? Где Крэй научился так матюгаться? Я сам бы лучше не сказал. Не, как это он загнул, а? Я даже повторить не могу, от шока! — Но остальные не разделили моего веселья. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Какое-то заклинание, бедный дохлый парень с прикольной стрижкой, зацензуренные соски… кстати, зачем вы зацензурили им соски? И лбы? Что, Крэй еще и слово матерное у него на лбу написал?  
Магистр Душ не выдержал и заржал в голос.  
— Альфред, прекрати. Это какие-то руны, нарисованные на теле. Руны, наполненные силой, не могут отобразиться для стороннего наблюдателя, потому что уже не являются изображением. Мы не знаем, какими заклинаниями они пользовались… но это точно не цензура. И, погоди, что значит «дохлый парень»? Ты что, его не узнал?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Есть в нем что-то смутно знакомое, но скорей всего просто типаж лица. Видел похожий.  
— Ага, в зеркале, — фыркнул Мика. Я с удивлением уставился на него.  
— Это ты, тупица. Господи, я ведь знал что ты тупой, но как можно самого себя не узнать?!  
Я нахмурился.  
— Как так — я? Не было ничего такого! Вы думаете, я бы смог забыть, как Крэй матерится?! Да никогда в жизни! Ни одно заклинание не смогло бы стереть из моей памяти этот факт! Он пронзил мое тело, душу и разум и навеки оставил свою печать на всех трех! Даже когда я умру, мои кости будут помнить этот миг!  
— Прекрати паясничать, — вдруг строго произнес Джузеппе. — Я понимаю, что обретение души слегка возвращает людей в детство, но держи себя в руках.  
— Вы, господин рабовладелец, просто ничего не понимаете в Крэйщ… — начал было я и заткнулся. Заклинанием. Вот сука. Убью к чёртовой матери.  
— Слушай внимательно, Альфред, — строго произнес Джузеппе. — Все, что ты видел — это реальность другого мира. Прошлого мира. Мира, который уничтожил Сильвестр Крэй.  
Я не сразу даже понял, что заклинание перестало работать, и я могу говорить вновь. Я во все глаза таращился на Крэя, который выглядел как-то то ли сердито, то ли смущенно.  
— Крэй из иной реальности? Уничтожил мир?.. — я нахмурился. — Но… хотите сказать, что верна теория о множественной вселенной? Что в параллельных мирах живут тысячи других Крэев и некоторые из них уничтожают миры?! Нихренасебе!  
— Нет, — сухо произнес Амир. — Все не так скверно. Видишь ли, Крэй уничтожил мир до определенного момента.  
— Какой мерзавец! — я поцокал языком, пялясь на Сильвестра. — Не мог довести дело до конца!  
— Альфред, ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, о чем говоришь, — холодно произнес Великий Маг. Я показал ему язык.  
— Как же ты мне нравился без души! — вздохнул Амир. — Ты случайно не хочешь впоследствии увлечься демонологией и не преуспеть в ней?  
— Кто теперь ребячится? — ухмыльнулся я. — Не надейся. Во-первых, я уже увлекался демонологией и преуспел в ней, во-вторых, нет. Существовать с душой восхитительно. Вы все сразу же становитесь на 20% более переносимыми. Ладно, что там было дальше? Я постараюсь не перебивать.  
— Крэй уничтожил мир ровно до определенного дня. Не переместился, а именно уничтожил, последовательно разрушил день за днем всю свою линию мира. До того дня, когда ему было восемнадцать лет.  
Я попытался себе это представить. Амир замолчал, явно ожидая от меня реакции.  
— Нахера? — я с недоумением глядел на Великого Мага. — Ты ж магистр Пространства и Времени! Мог бы просто утопать в прошлое и насладиться студенческими годами заново! Зачем сразу мир-то крошить?  
Сильвестр вздохнул, снял очки и прикрыл глаза. Я внезапно вспомнил эту его привычку еще с детства. Вот как. Мир перестал быть приятным и смутным, а привычка осталась.  
— Альфред, у меня нет никаких воспоминаний о другом мире. Ты же ведь не помнишь этот эпизод? И я не помню. Так что понятия не имею.  
— То есть… в параллельной… ладно, в другой вселенной… — я говорил медленно, пытаясь осознать всю глобальность событий. — В другой Вселенной Сильвестр Крэй — тот, которого мы видели на видео — матерился и уничтожал миры?! — я был ошеломлен этой мыслью. Теперь понятно, почему он — Великий Маг! Более того… — Я тщательно воспроизвёл облик седого парня у него на коленях. — Хотите сказать, что в параллельной вселенной _я_ был хорошим парнем, а Сильвестр Крэй — уничтожителем миров?! — я впился глазами в Сильвестра, которому явно уже стало не по себе. — Как ты посмел уничтожить тот мир, где я был хорошим парнем?! Да еще и меня грохнуть! После стольких лет дружбы!..  
Он отвел глаза.  
— Я же сказал, что ничего не помню, и не был ты там хорошим парнем!  
— Погоди, почему ты сказал «после стольких лет дружбы»? — Мика уставился на меня с неожиданной яростью. Я пожал плечами.  
— Да очень просто. Нам в этом видео лет по сто, а то и больше. Может даже тысяча. Получается, мы с Сильвестром все это время дружили, раз уж я у него на коленях умираю.  
— С чего ты взял, что так много?!  
— Элементарно, Мика. Я совершенно седой там. Это только Крэи могут столетиями не седеть, видели ихнего дядю Марка? А моя мать в семьдесят была седой как одуванчик. Так что мне там как минимум семьдесят. Ну и к тому же, раз Крэй там такой крутой, надо же время, чтобы стать таким крутым! Вряд ли уничтожителем миров может стать любой сопляк! В общем, используя элементарную дедукцию, получаем, что мы с Креем в параллельном мире оставались друзьями много лет, только хорошим был я, а он — разрушителем миров и матерщинником. Нет, вы видели его лицо? А мое? Я прям не узнал себя, насколько я там был хорошим! — Я сладко вздохнул. — Господи! Ну хоть где-то!.. Хоть где-то я был хорошим!..  
Мне показалось, что Амир едва сдерживается от смеха.  
— Ладно, а что случилось дальше? Как вы нашли это видео? Вдруг это подделка? — я начал задумываться о природе вещей, в которых мало понимал. — Как вообще… как вы нашли это видео?  
И они рассказали мне про Крэйскую свадьбу, гадалку Ансуз и вышедший из Микиной шуточки скандал. Я только головой качал как китайский болванчик. Затем изрёк:  
— Крэйщина какая-то!  
— Что? — холодно переспросил Сильвестр, глядя на меня с неприязнью.  
— Неважно, — я погрузился в глубокую задумчивость настолько, что даже расхотел его дразнить. — Слушайте, разве гадалкам вообще можно верить?.. Они ж… Нет, я все равно не понимаю… Как этот фрагмент оказался в Крэе? Если он сам о нем не помнит?  
— Это фрагмент памяти его души, жившей в другое время. Осколок.  
— Я вот чего понять не могу: Крэй из видео и этот Крэй — это один и тот же Крэй или два разных?  
— Это один и тот же Крэй. Но в то же время нет.  
Я с несчастным видом взглянул на Джузеппе. «Опять Крэйщина!».  
— Раньше мир существовал по-другому. В том мире ты дружил с Крэем, и он уничтожил мир. Но. Он уничтожил мир, время и пространство мира, до того момента, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Ты помнишь это время? Так вот. После этого момента время потекло дальше. Пространство пошло жить по иному пути. Но вот именно в этой точке перелома и возникла, скажем так, остаточная память. Крошечный эпизод умершего мира. Мы не знаем, почему это произошло, но он — все, что у нас есть.  
— Петля на шве мироздания? — предложил я. — Ну хорошо. Это очень интересно и охуительно. Но почему Крэй ничего не помнит? Технически, раз он остался жив, то он должен бы помнить всё! Всю свою полную злодеяний великую жизнь!  
— Сложно сказать почему, — пожал плечами Джузеппе. — Может, память стирается от такого заклинания. Может, он ее сам себе стер.  
Я взглянул на Сильвестра.  
— Еще меня попрекал неполноценным человеком! Мол, я над собой издеваюсь! Сам-то!  
Он скрипнул зубами от злости, но промолчал. Я попросил Амира еще раз посмотреть видео. Я не мог на него наглядеться.  
— Слушайте, а вы не думаете, что он меня и прикончил?.. — Вдруг мелькнула другая мысль. Восемнадцать. — Так, а не в середине ли октября произошла ваша точка?.. — поинтересовался я, и какой-то мерзкий холодок пробежал по моему позвоночнику. Нет. Не может быть, чтобы это было так важно. Наверняка что-то другое. Не может быть, что это было наше расставание…  
— _Да,_ Альфред, — Амир пристально взглянул на меня. — Да. Середина октября. Я даже могу назвать точно день, но дата тебе мало что скажет. Да, именно тот день, когда ты сказал нашему Великому Магу пока-пока.  
К счастью, наличие души вернуло мне способность не краснеть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Значит так. В параллельном мире, где я хороший, а Крэй плохой, Крэй приканчивает меня. Но. Он делает это, когда нам лет по семьдесят — если не больше. Значит, в параллельном мире мы продолжали общаться… точно! Я наверняка боролся против него! Против злобного Крэя! О боги. Как это восхитительно. Но… черт, он меня победил. И вернул в прошлое, где…  
— Погодите, хотите сказать, у нашего мира и уничтоженного мира общий корень? 18 лет Великого Мага?  
— Ммм, оно все-таки умеет думать, — ухмыльнулся Мика.  
— Все равно не понимаю, почему именно этот день. То есть… Этот день произошел или не произошел в том мире?..  
— Скажем так, более чем вероятно, что он произошёл не так, как в этом, — мягко сказал Джузеппе. Я уставился на Сильвестра.  
— Думаешь, мы там с тобой подрались? Стали кровными врагами?.. А потом ты охотился за мной всю жизнь, чтобы прикончить?  
— Что? — Сильвестр, кажется, совершенно не предположил такой вариант. — Нет, Альфред, я… — он вздохнул. — Я не знаю!  
— Хотя так нет смысла. Если ты меня тогда достал, нах уничтожать еще и мир, возвращая его к нашему расставанию? — Меня вдруг осенило. — Точно! Я понял, что произошло! Я в том мире был ведь добрый! Моя жизнь наверняка сложилась охуительно прекрасно! Так, если общий знаменатель Крэйские 18 лет, это значит мои — 17… я пошел в Универ, закончил его, стал Магистром Высоких Энергий, встретил… — Я попытался придумать, кого я мог бы встретить, будучи добрым. — Встретил какого-то классного парня… Может девушку. Или обоих. Всегда хотел гарем. Так вот. Завел себе гарем, уехал в теплые страны — не зря ж у меня там такой костюмчик красивый — и жил там долго и счастливо! — я потер руки, вообразив себе свою светлую жизнь. — Тем временем Злобный Крэй, — я ухмыльнулся, глядя, как вздрагивает Сильвестр от этого словосочетания. — Тем временем Злобный Крэй яростно грыз гранит науки, и от этого становился еще более злобным! И, конечно же, лелеял мысли о мести мне, раз мы расстались кровными врагами. И вот, научившись всяким мерзостям, после стольких лет, приехал он ко мне в Италию — а я там на вилле потягиваю вино в окружении гарема весь такой абсолютно добрый и счастливый. И тут Крэй понимает, что просто убить меня мало! Необходимо заставить меня страдать. И вот он отматывает время на семьдесят лет назад, кидает в меня каким-нибудь апатичным заклинанием, чтобы я ничего не делал, и злобненько хихикая, наблюдает за тем, как рушится моя прекрасная жизнь! Что, Разрушитель миров, скажешь, не так все было?! Своего живота не пожалел ради страданий кровного врага!  
— Я не желаю больше слушать эту чушь! — отрезал Сильвестр, поднялся и направился к выходу. — Господа, введите его в курс дела сами.  
— Я что-то не то сказал?  
Амир мне подмигнул.  
— Не обращай внимания. Наш Великий Маг очень не любит, когда его считают злодеем. Тем более, что ты задел его за живое — это его матерная фразочка, как ты понимаешь, стала известна огромному количеству почтенных и влиятельных ученых. И разумеется его близким родственникам тоже. Он первые два года краснел всякий раз, как ее слышал.  
— О боги! — воскликнул я c восторгом. — Хочешь сказать, что ее слышала Крэйская мать?!  
Амир кивнул. Моя улыбка грозила уткнуться в уши.  
— Это прекрасно. Ради этого одного стоило уничтожать мир. Чтобы Крэйская мать услышала, как ее сыночек произносит «ебал я мирское благополучие во все щели». Можно, я еще раз посмотрю?  
— Подожди, — остановил меня Амир. — Послушай дальше. По большому счету не так уж важно, что у вас были за отношения с Крэем в прошлом мире. Ты своими фантазиями отвлек нас от главного. — Амир перекрутил видео на том моменте, где Сильвестр начинает свою фразу, смысл которой я естественно забыл после того, как услышал ее окончание. — Он говорит о том, что изобрел законы. И предлагает тебе изобрести их за него. Так вот. Это очень важные законы, которые он изобрел.  
— Ага, Великая Магия?  
— Да. Первая — это какой-то новый способ подпитывания наших сил. Не от людей, а какой-то иной. А вторая это что-то вроде способности запихать себе в карман цунами и выпустить его там, где захочется.  
— Крэй променял мир, где он умел запихивать цунами в карман на этот? Вот идиот!  
— Это точно, — неожиданно поддержал меня Мика. Казалось, он едва сдерживал смех. — Совершенно тупой идиот. Типа тебя.  
— Не, уж на что я идиот, но так бы я никогда не сделал, — отрезал я. — Променять такую крутую силу на черт знает что! Только Крэй мог так поступить. Наверняка руководствовался какими-нибудь высокими идеалами и прочим говном!  
— Прошу прощения, кажется, у меня важный звонок, — Мика неожиданно исчез, отчаянно гримасничая в попытке удержать улыбку.  
— Скорее веселый, — я пожал плечами. — Ладно. Теперь ясно, что вы с ним носитесь. Хотите Великие магии. Ну да. Я б наверное тоже носился.  
— А сейчас мы получили новые данные. Что Крэю удастся их изобрести вновь, но с твоей помощью. Поэтому мы решили найти тебя. Мы думали убедить тебя по-хорошему, но поскольку господин Амир не счел нужным просветить нас об отсутствии у тебя души, то все наши попытки пробудить в тебе интерес к жизни не принесли результата.  
— Вы про вечернику на яхте или про попытку Мики меня убить? Вечеринка была неплохой, — я ухмыльнулся Амиру.  
— Попытка тоже, — не вернул улыбку он. — Это уже неважно. Собственно, предложение такое: мы тебя отдаем Крэю в помощники, будешь учиться и по мере сил ему помогать. Откроете законы — будете оба свободны как ветер, я тебе лично дам денег на домик и гарем в Италии, плюс мировая известность, благодарность, членства во всяких научных сообществах и все такое вам обоим обеспечены.  
— А если я откажусь?  
Амир хмыкнул.  
— Твоя душа при тебе, заклинание Лаема на тебя подействует как на любого другого.  
— Ясно. Я бы хотел составить контракт, в таком случае. И еще, вас самих, или тех, кто за вами стоит, не тревожит тот факт, что Крэй — Великий Маг?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Джузеппе.  
— Однажды этот человек уже уничтожил мир. Где гарантия, что он не сделает этого во второй раз? Изобретёт ваши законы, потом опять психанет и кранты? Об этом вы не подумали?..  
Амир пристально смотрел на меня, в его глазах застыл холод. Он облизнул губы.  
— А если и подумали?..  
— Если подумали, то я хочу неприкосновенность. Указанную в контракте. После того как Крэй, с моей или без моей помощи изобретает Великие Магии, я желаю получить неприкосновенность от всех Диаспор Мира.  
Амир вытаращил глаза.  
— А лицо не треснет?..  
— Не треснет. Вы говорите, заклинания реально существуют. Научный прорыв такого масштаба нельзя скрывать от общественности, следовательно, заклинания будут принадлежать всему миру. Но Крэй по-прежнему Великий Маг, и, сдается мне, у каждого из вас, господин Джузеппе и господин Амир, имеется приказ от начальства тихонечко Крэя отравить после его Великих Магий. Опасно держать в мире такого человека. Так вот. Я не хочу, чтобы подобная участь постигла и меня, скажем так, за компанию. Все понятно?  
— То есть с приказом устранить Крэя у тебя проблем нет?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Мы были друзьями. Давно. Очень давно. Сейчас это в прошлом.  
Джузеппе покачал головой.  
— Твое требование понятно и логично, но невозможно. Три четвертых Диаспор мира вообще не знают, что за законы Крэй должен создать. И посвящать их в это никто не собирается. Тем более, в таких делах не церемонятся. Любая частная инициатива уже не является делом Диаспор. Я могу подослать к тебе убийцу, и никто потом не сможет сказать, по своей воле я это сделал или по приказу свыше.  
Я кивнул.  
— Ладно. Вы хотя бы не лжете. В таком случае хочу членство в Верховной Диаспоре. Знаю, его дают только после ста лет, поэтому — в будущем, если, как говорится теперь, Крэй милует.  
Амир усмехнулся.  
— Ну ты раскатал губки! Членство в Верховной Диаспоре! Хотеть не вредно!  
Я ухмыльнулся ему.  
— Помилуйте, магистр Душ, не в вашей же! — я ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джузеппе. — Я хочу в Верховной Римской. Я люблю виноградники, тепло и брюнетов.  
Старик изучающе глядел на меня. Затем пожал плечами.  
— А почему, собственно, и нет? Условия приемлемы.  
— Погодите, господин Джузеппе, — давненько я не видел на лице Амира такой растерянности. — Вы не можете вот так просто раскидываться членством Римской Диаспоры! Тем более что вы даже не…  
Старик ухмыльнулся.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, господин Кумор. Я как раз имею полномочия. Вы не единственный оборотень в нашей компании.  
Мне его даже стало жалко. Амир выглядел очень потрясенным.  
— Господа, я все ещё здесь, погодите делиться гостайнами! Я и так уже скоро лопну от секретов!  
— Это все одна большая гостайна, Альфред, — Амир устало повернулся ко мне. Плечи его поникли, лицо стало выглядеть старше. — Все, что здесь было сказано, включая признание Крэя идиотом. Забыл про печать?..  
— И правда, забыл. Столько новостей. Матерящийся злобный Крэй. Великие магии. Господин Джузеппе оказывается тоже в курсе, что ты оборотень, да еще и сам оборотень.  
Амир прижал ладонь к лицу.  
— Господин Джузеппе не просто оборотень, а представитель Верховной Римской Диаспоры! Все эти годы выслушавший от нас невероятное количество гостайн пострашнее нашего с ним происхождения!  
— Это определенно знак! — Я хлопнул в ладоши. — Сила указывает мне, что мое место — среди ваших виноградников!  
— Ты ж сопьешься раньше, чем нужного возраста достигнешь, — ухмыльнулся старик. — У нас, конечно, всякие маги есть…  
— Погодите, так нельзя! — вскинулся Амир. — Вы не можете принять его в Римскую Диаспору! Он на данный момент гражданин другой страны!  
— Ой, да брось, Амир, — я ухмыльнулся. — Русского во мне только алкоголизм. И мы ничего еще не придумали. Может, и не придумаем. И до моего столетия, как верно заметил господин Джузеппе, еще надо дожить. Чего ты?  
— Господин Джузеппе, мы можем поговорить наедине? — процедил Амир. На старичка он смотрел совсем недружелюбно.  
— Можно, я пока пересмотрю видео? Мне оно греет душу.  
Амир бросил мне пульт, и они с Джузеппе исчезли.  
***

— Ты который раз уже это видео крутишь? — оборотень возник и сел рядом со мной, устало откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Что тебе так в нем греет твою мерзкую душу?  
Я погладил его по коленке, но на середине резко убрал руку.  
— Извини. Забыл. — Его глаза блеснули алым в полумраке, он отвернулся, ничего не сказав. — Я наслаждаюсь не самим видео, а воображаемым иным миром, — объяснил я. — Тем, который Крэй уничтожил. Сама мысль о нем приводит меня в восторг.  
— Почему? — Он так и не повернул головы.  
— Как тебе объяснить… Хоть где-то было место, где я был хорошим. Это… радует. Такой интересный седой волшебник в пончо получился. Наверняка его жизнь сложилась лучше, чем моя. И глаза у него были несчастные, но такой взгляд бывает только у добрых людей. Даже не несчастные, а скорее полные отчаяния. Он-то явно был в курсе, что Крэй задумал! Но самое главное, это, конечно, Крэй! Так безумно приятно осознавать, что в параллельной вселенной он был злобным говнюком!  
Магистр Душ все-таки обернулся ко мне.  
— Почему?!  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Ты вряд ли поймешь… Все мое детство взрослые носились с ним как с писаной торбой. Сильвестр такой умничка, Сильвестр такой хороший, Сильвестр такой добрый! Моя мать не избежала этой участи. В свои еще более-менее нормальные дни она все время восхищалась, какой Силь хорошенький, какой добрый, отзывчивый, трудолюбивый и чуткий ребенок! Это она говорила вслух, а про себя повторяла «в отличие от тебя» — так и не допирая, что я с легкостью читаю мысли любого незащищенного заклятьем человека. А я-то на самом деле знал его лучше всех, и был в курсе, что не такой уж он добренький и отзывчивый, не настолько чуткий и трудолюбивый, как всем кажется. Потом мать вообще начала считать меня исчадием ада… Ладно, это другая история. В общем, Сильвестр на людях был всегда образцом доброты, вежливости, хороших манер и трудолюбия.  
— В отличие от тебя? — ухмыльнулся Амир.  
Я кивнул.  
— И дело не в том, что мне хотелось быть теми образцами, которыми считался Силь. Или что я злился из-за того, что знал, что это на самом деле не так. Нет. Меня просто доставало то, что меня с ним постоянно сравнивали. И не в мою пользу. Моя мать считала, что лучше быть слабым и добрым, чем сильным и злым. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что злым я был в основном из-за нее, но тогда меня это очень бесило. По ее словам так вообще любой ребёнок был лучше меня. Я всегда думал, нахрен она вообще завела себе ребенка?.. Притом на людях она лицемерно всем рассказывала, как она меня любит. Потому что считала что так «правильно». Грим на язвы. Ты говоришь, тебя тошнит от некоторых душ? Могу понять. Меня тошнило от ее.  
— Да, я уже понял, что с мамашей тебе крупно не повезло, — скучающе произнес Амир. — Выкинь ты ее уже из головы. Не всем везет с родителями. Но эта сука уже мертва, я правильно понял? Так и нечего париться.  
Я повернулся к нему. Его почти не было видно в сумраке, лишь блики глаз, да тонкие контуры освещённого экраном лица. Я притянул его к себе и обнял, стискивая руки на худой спине и прижимаясь подбородком к плечу.  
— Альфред, ты чего? — тихо произнес магистр. — Сюда кто угодно телепортнуться может и вообще…  
Я покачал головой, все еще прижимая его к себе.  
— Это не то, что ты подумал. Это просто благодарность. Обычно все мне говорят, какой я мудак и как плохо отзываюсь о своей матери.  
Он нежно погладил меня по затылку, пропуская между пальцев волосы, а затем отстранил.  
— Пожалуйста. За это пообещай мне, что ты выкинешь ее из головы. Еще мне твоих детских комплексов не хватало. И не обнимай меня больше в публичных местах, я твоей жилеткой быть не намерен.  
— Ишь какой мстительный, — усмехнулся я. — Ладно, я постараюсь больше тебя не трогать. Просто непривычно так сразу не трогать, после того, как так долго можно было трогать. Про выкинуть из головы — ты совершенно прав, но не получается. Такое хрен выкинешь.  
— Из своей жизни можно в любой момент выкинуть все что угодно, — отрезал маг. — Так чего ты залип на это видео?  
— Ну как же! Я любуюсь Злобным Крээм! Подумать только! Весь тот добренький и хорошенький мальчик в той Вселенной вырос в Злобного Великого мага и уничтожил мир! Это же охуительно! Все эти старые сучки, моя и крэйская матерь, вот они охуели! Если ты говоришь, что у нашего мира и того один корень, это значит, что Алиса Крэй в том мире наблюдала за тем, как ее добрый и отзывчивый сынуля становится Великим Магом и крашит мир! Дорого бы я дал, чтобы взглянуть на ее физиономию в тот момент! Ты сказал, что она видела видео! Ты видел ее, когда она услышала, как Сильвестр говорит «ебал я мировое благополучие во все энергетические щели»?!  
— Погоди, то есть ты не только свою мать ненавидел, но и Крэйскую? — нахмурился Амир. — А ее-то за что?  
— Расскажу, если покажешь мне в памяти ее лицо!  
Но маг покачал головой.  
— Альфред, я к Алисе Крэй ничего такого не испытывал, поэтому и не следил за ее реакцией. Впрочем, я могу тебя понять. Сильвестр еще два года краснел, слушая свою речь, потом привык. Ему не слишком по нраву, что в прошлом мире он был такой говнюк.  
— Да уж, лицо у него было недовольное. — Я вздохнул. — Если честно, я не представляю, как мы поладим, раз вы говорите, что приступать надо уже сейчас. Может, я сначала поучусь в универе, а потом приду к нему с багажом знаний и буду помогать активнее? Я все-таки вдохновился вашими идеями!  
— Членством в Римской Диаспоре ты вдохновился! — фыркнул Амир. — Да уж, не ожидал я такой подставы от Джузеппе, никак.  
— Я лишь удивился, что ты был против, — осторожно произнес я. — Почему? Понимаю, если бы Крэй такое условие выдвинул, а я-то что? Помощник Великого Мага!  
Он лишь на секунду помедлил с ответом.  
— Да просто не хотелось потакать ему еще больше, после того как выяснилось, что он тут шпионил! Он ведь так и не сказал мне, кто именно он из Диаспоры! Я ничего о нем не знаю!  
В чем трудность с Амиром — он врет очень хорошо, положение обязывает. Хорошо даже по моим меркам, а я всегда хорошо чувствовал вранье даже без телепатии. Но чувствовать, что человек лжет и понимать, почему и зачем он это делает — две большие разницы. Я знал, что он врет, но я понятия не имел, важна ли лично для меня причина. Я взглянул на него снова.  
— Что?  
— Не знаю. Меня почему-то очень возбуждает, когда ты говоришь про всякие правительственные дела. Наверное, я потенциальный шпион.  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Прекрати со мной флиртовать. Тебе просто нравятся беседы о делах, которые тебя не касаются и не заставят работать.  
— Если Джузеппе за вами шпионил, то разве нельзя то же сказать о вас? Если вы сотрудничали, то вы узнали его настолько же, насколько он узнал вас? Ты можешь сравнить этот портрет с данными обо всех членах Римской Диаспоры и попробовать найти сходства.  
Он повернулся ко мне и облизнул губы.  
— Пожалуй, — протянул он.  
— Прекрати со мной флиртовать, — произнес я, касаясь его щеки.  
Амир молча облизнул губы еще раз.  
Я притянул его к себе, запустил пальцы в волосы и приник губами к его губам.  
В этот момент в комнату вошел Сильвестр Крэй.


	19. Помощник Великого Мага

«Одиночество, — произнес я в планшет, — Это когда ты надрался в говно и тебе не с кем это обсудить».  
Я замер. Вот оно как. Я скучаю по Лайсе.  
Впрочем, это и так было очевидно.  
С кем еще обсудить всю эту происходящую хренотень? Кому еще я буду рассказывать о неувязках в заклинаниях, и этот человек будет точно так же не понимать ни слова? Кто, в конце концов, будет объяснять мне, почему люди вокруг меня поступают так, а не иначе?..  
Люди всегда были специальностью Лайсы. Она понимала их как никто другой, поэтому, собственно, я никогда не утруждал себя этой наукой. Потому что никогда не думал, что однажды Лайса возьмет и исчезнет.  
На самом деле я настроился на первый курс Камчатского Универа — в моих планах было наверстывать упущенное без души время, развлекаясь противостояниями, пьянками и сексом с юными и не очень волшебниками, а так же периодически изводить своим присутствием Амира — не потому что мне так уж хотелось изводить его своим присутствием, просто он от него изводился, соответственно, провоцировал. Но добрый дедушка Джузеппе — он же какой-то хер из Рима, нагло прочел мои мысли, произнес: «Нет, так не годится» и похерил весь мой план на корню, сказав, что на лекции я буду телепортироваться с яхты раз в неделю в присутствии Сильвестра, который в это время читает в Камчатском свою лекцию. А потом вместе назад.  
Когда я спросил, откуда такие сложности, выяснилось две вещи: без личной авторизации нельзя ни попасть на яхту, ни телепортнуться с нее, а мне, естественно, никто эту авторизацию давать не собирался. Мне только выдали код от библиотеки, мол, ни в чем себе не отказывай, помощник Великого Мага!  
Разумеется, я пошел сразу к Крэю, сказал, давай-ка побыстрее изобретать эти твои заклинания, потому что у меня полно других дел, чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Сильвестр, на которого наш с Амиром поцелуйчик, казалось, не произвел никакого впечатления, с ехидной улыбочкой положил передо мной книгу и сказал прочитать первую страницу и объяснить ему, что там, на этой странице, сказано.  
Я тупо уставился на формулы и осознал, что мне незнакома даже половина символов, не то что букв. О чем и поведал Сильвестру. Затем добавил, что с таким уровнем непонимания я могу разве что сделать ему кофейный коньяк.  
Крэй пафосно заявил, что он не пьёт во время работы. Я сказал, что именно поэтому у него ничего и не получается. В итоге он выгнал меня на кухню — варить ему кофе. Без коньяка. Кофе я сварил. Налил в кружку и оставил на кухне — Великий Маг явно бы не преуспел в демонологии. «Сварить ему кофе» не значит «принести». Затем я забрал бутылку коньяка, забрался наверх яхты и занялся записями.  
Мне хотелось суммировать все, что я понаписал о возвращении души, поскольку в преобразовании энергии толку от меня никакого. Зато в области знаний магистра Амира я, может, скажу что-нибудь новое.  
Конечно, я понимал, что рано или поздно меня найдут и припашут. Но, как говорится, карпе дием.  
Амир и Джузеппе изрядно переругались из-за своей конспирологической проблемки, но увы, из-за печати молчания я этого не мог бы обсудить даже с Лайсой.  
Еще я подал на Римское гражданство, но это грело душу лишь отчасти — если у нас тут все затянется, то фиг я попаду в Италию.  
Лайсу я так и не смог вызвать. Сдается мне, что это долбаные книги ошибаются про союзников, а не я.  
В неприятную ситуацию я попал, стоило ей меня покинуть. На корабле, с которого невозможно телепортнуться, в окружении людей, которым я в разной степени не нравлюсь и которым ничего не стоит меня заколдовать… «Попадалово» — так бы она выразилась.  
И все-таки интересно, почему Крэй ничего не сказал о нас с Амиром. Насколько я помнил, он обожал всякие «отношения» и сплетни о них. Может сплетни даже больше, чем сами отношения. Я вот не люблю говорить об этом. Неважно, влюблен ли я на пять секунд или завел в душе темную сильную страсть, я предпочитаю не говорить об этом. Чужие слова, они как бы… мешают. Или выглядят глупыми. Или слишком долго объяснять. Поэтому я всегда отрицаю все. Слишком уж жадными становятся глазки людей типа Крэя, когда говоришь, что «влюблен в такого-то». Особенно плохо когда «таких-то» — несколько. В общем, я предпочитаю официально быть всегда открытым для новых предложений. Поэтому я о своих «отношениях» говорил исключительно с Лайсой и только если не догонял какие-нибудь проявления человечности. Но Крэй… Крэй всегда «отношался» и всегда говорил о чужих отношениях. Странно. Наверное, он тоже изменился. Ах да. Я смутно припомнил девичий силуэт, увенчанный копной светлых волос — кажется, однажды я встретил его с его невестой, какой-то из Михайловых, не знаю уж, основной ветви или побочной, но это все равно было круто. Я подумал было поискать об этом инфу, но мне стало лень. В конце концов…  
Меня вдруг осенило. Печать комнаты. Крэй даже если и хотел, не мог ничего сказать… Он сразу же оттелепортировался обратно, хотя из-за явления Великого Мага мне так ничего и не удалось сделать с магистром Душ, тот мрачно произнес «началось» и тоже исчез. Я вздохнул. Слишком много крэйщины и никаких ништяков.  
Постепенно мои мысли обратились к видео из другого мира. Ко мне и к Крэю. Ко мне, в основном.  
Как я там прекрасно выглядел! А Крэй, поганец, взял и уничтожил такого хорошего меня. Ну и мир заодно, но это мелочи. Тот я, например, держал себя в форме. Я уныло посмотрел на исхудавшие за время без души руки. Они казались тонкими и какими-то нематериальными. Интересно, что скажут великие маги, если я займусь на их яхте физкультурой вместо помощи Крэю? Или… надо обосновать это так, чтобы они думали, что я ему так помогаю.  
А еще говорят, жизнь у моря оздоравливает. Видно это работает только для людей с душой.  
Получается, в прошлой… или в будущей? просто — в другой жизни, я был хорошим. Это было неожиданно приятно. Интересно, как все было на самом деле? Почему Сильвестр докрашил мир именно до точки нашего расставания, проклятый поц?! Или как там по-ихнему, кац? Цак? Цоп? Вечно я их еврейские ругательства с обычными словами путаю. Какой был в этом смысл?! Разменять охуительные заклятия и такого меня на _это?!_  
Впрочем, у Крэя и сейчас жизнь ничего так. Великий Маг. Я задумался. А вдруг он крашнул мир специально ради этого? Чтобы потом эти «осколки воспоминаний» вскрылись, и мир признал бы его Великим Магом?!  
Может, в заклинании что-то пошло не так, и он случайно уничтожил и свою память. Или наоборот, _все пошло как надо_, но он просто не предположил этого! Что сотрутся воспоминания _всех_ людей, включая его самого?!  
Это выглядит очень зловеще для Крэя, но мы имеем дело с непознаваемым. Другого мира больше нет. Мы не знаем, каков он был, и каким человеком в нем стал Сильвестр Крэй. Может, там кто-то изобрел пятую стихию, или даже шестую или восемнадцатую. Может, к тому времени наоткрывали еще кучу всего, и мир был совершенно иным, может, все летали, может, люди смешались с магами и стали жить в открытую, или маги уничтожили людей, или вступили в войну с какими-нибудь инопланетными магами со щупальцами… В общем, иметь дело с тем миром — все равно, что иметь дело с моей покойной матушкой. Логика и знание законов нашего мира бесполезны против непознаваемого.  
Мы можем лишь строить предположения… как если бы все, что хранится в этом «осколке памяти» является наживками, и мы забрасываем их в океан своего мира в надежде найти совпадения и узнать больше.  
Я долго искал, в какой стране люди ходят в таких модных шмотках, что на мне были. Хотя волшебники могут ходить в чем угодно где угодно. Но, по крайней мере, я не встретил ни одну организацию, где бы существовала похожая форма одежды.  
Внезапно мне пришла в голову светлая мысль, настолько светлая, что я даже изумился, почему она не пришла в голову раньше — если не мне, то моим великим тюремщикам.  
«Занят?»  
«Зачем спрашивать, если ты все равно будешь говорить? — мрачно отозвался Амир. — Что?»  
«Извлеки ты из кого-нибудь другого душу и наслаждайся уже жизнью, — фыркнул я. — Чего париться-то! Можешь придать ему мой облик для полного сходства, я уверен, ты умеешь».  
«Альфред, ты последний человек, от которого я буду выслушивать советы по поводу личной жизни! У меня скоро важная встреча».  
«Ладно-ладно, я не хотел говорить о личной жизни, в кой-то веки. Я к тому, что вы забыли сделать самое важное: вы забыли считать мои воспоминания души! Если в Крэйской душе остался осколок другого мира, то и в моей тоже! Вдруг я помню что-то про Великие Заклинания?»  
Он без предупреждения возник передо мной, и я восхищенно присвистнул: магистр был при парадной зелено-золотой мантии, костюме и вообще выглядел так, будто сам был членом Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
— Если нас с Великим магом там было двое, вдруг в моей памяти души тоже что-нибудь затесалось? Я бы с удовольствием проверил! У меня часто бывало ощущение, что я мог знать, но забыть что-то важное, но я всегда валил это на собственную гордыню.  
— Твой мыслительный процесс работает как надо, — произнёс Амир. — Но пока рано.  
— Рано?  
Амир кивнул.  
— Мы с самого начала собирались сделать именно это. Не слюнявить твои детские воспоминания о Крэе, а попробовать найти осколок памяти души о той петле. Но ты свою душу из себя извлек, следовательно, повредил, следовательно, сейчас я просто боюсь с ней что-то делать. Мало ли. Надо подождать хотя бы полгода.  
— Ерунда. Душа неуязвима и бессмертна. Хм. Ну, если ты не демон?.. — я вопросительно взглянул на Амира. — Душа ведь бессмертна?  
— Угу. Если ты не демон. Видишь ли, Альфред, смертно все. Но твоя душа может существовать, скажем так, неизмеримо дольше, чем тело. Если ее никто не сожрет.  
Я мрачно кивнул.  
— Всегда подозревал, что в мире нет абсолютных явлений. Ну ничего. Склонная к метаморфозам душа может жить бесконечно долго, если изберет помнить о том, что она склонна к метаморфозам.  
— Угу, — не менее мрачно отозвался Амир. — Пока что единственный известный нам способ бессмертья.  
— Почему же? Можно шариться по людям.  
— Это примерно то же самое, — он уже было собрался уходить, но я остановил его:  
— Погоди. Еще вопрос. Если с этой великой магией такие напряги, чего вы скачете на одном Сильвестре? По мне так на нем далеко не уедешь. Что мешает вам собрать группу самых крутых магов современности и поставить перед ними те же задачи? Ведь когда знаешь, что что-то возможно, то изобрести это в тысячу раз легче, чем когда сомневаешься. Простым перебором вариантов, так сказать.  
Амир оперся о борт и тяжело вздохнул. Не демонстративно, а так, по-настоящему.  
— Ты опять прав, и нам, разумеется, такая идея в голову тоже приходила. Но нельзя. Тайна Великой магии принадлежит Диаспоре. И если первым заклинанием они с удовольствием со всеми поделятся, то существование второго — тайна для всех, кроме нас.  
— А. Политика. Ладно, хотя все ж можно было бы парочку посвященных прибавить Силю. Это ведь очень важно? Ученых мужей ведь тоже можно к присяге привести, как меня.  
— По-моему, ты хочешь просто уйти от ответственности, — проницательно заметил Амир.  
Я вздохнул. Его мне не переспорить, это я знал. Хоть раньше я преуспевал в словесных баталиях, сейчас я столкнулся с настоящим мастером. Он может сказать мне что угодно, и я буду вынужден поверить. А может вообще вынудить поверить. Так почему же я все еще слепо не исполняю все крэйские прихоти?..  
— Знаешь, было бы лучше, если ты бы мне рассказал правду, — вздохнул я. — Как она есть. Вряд ли что-то шокирует меня чрезмерно, хотя, конечно, всегда есть надежда… Я люблю понимать, что и почему происходит. К тому же это избавит меня от необходимости строить собственные предположения, и я смогу полностью сосредоточиться на ваших проклятых магиях.  
— Звучит убедительно, — кивнул Амир. — Но, во-первых, не ты один связан обетами молчания, во-вторых, я не самый главный в нашем деле, я лишь представитель Диаспоры.  
— Что-то еще, помимо сказанного, препятствует моему предложению, но ты не можешь мне этого сказать? — встрепенулся я. — Но оно есть?!  
Он, казалось, колебался. Потом едва заметно кивнул, чуть облизнув губы.  
— Да. Да, пожалуй. Это не так уж важно, но если… если ты считаешь, что твоя картина мира неполная, то я могу тебя обнадежить — в этом деле полным-полно частиц мозаики, которые тебе не видны. Просто они не имеют отношения к великим магиям и не являются тайнами, разглашать которые я имею право. Тебе стало легче от моих слов?  
Я кивнул.  
— Да. Я люблю быть правым. И не люблю интриги. Я почти всегда отличаю ложь от правды, но зачастую не могу связать их с причинностью. Для этого раньше у меня была Лайса. А теперь приходится гадать.  
Его взгляд стал отсутствующим, как всегда, когда я говорил больше трех фраз подряд. Да уж, не любит магистр меня целиком, с душевными потрохами и болтовней. С другой стороны… некоторая ехидная новообретённая часть меня все нашептывала, что не дело это оставлять все на самотёк. Что с оборотнем надо играть. Что это весело — играть. Этот человек влюбился в меня, когда я был без души. А с душой он меня терпеть не может, правда, порой срывается на банальное поебаться. Моей душе это было любопытно. Моя душа вообще жестокая тварь. Это именно она отвечала за все мои попытки понять, как устроены люди, путем вскрытия их мозгов и душ. Этим я перестал заниматься, только когда ее у меня не было… Запишем.  
— Как твои дела с Великим Магом?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не особо. Новый я не нравлюсь не только тебе, но и Сильвестру, а пребывание на вершине величия убило всю его тактичность, и он не постеснялся мне сказать все начистоту. Как следствие этого, я теперь не горю желанием с ним общаться. И заслуживать его восхищение тоже. Может, мы все-таки залезем в мою душу и посмотрим? Я уверен, она справится!..  
— Нет, — отрезал Амир. — И не обращай внимания на Крэя. В данном случае он не любит не тебя, а меня. Что бы он там тебе не говорил, это относилось ко мне. Он считает меня злобным гением, манипулирующим всеми, кто под руку подвернется, а я… я тоже недостаточно высокого о нем мнения. Это давний конфликт, ты здесь не причем.  
«Но Крэй высказал мне все до того, как нас увидел, — подумал я, но промолчал. — Вот как. Силь, оказывается, не любит Первого магистра Анимы и Энигмы. Может даже «сильно-сильно не любит». И теперь в ярости… то есть, «сильно-сильно расстроен», что его враги спелись».  
— Боюсь, уже причем. Я обозвал его «медузьей душонкой».  
— Передай ему от меня, что не следует взрослому человеку обижаться на правду, — ухмыльнулся Амир. — А сейчас всё, мне правда пора, у меня общая лекция, на которой я обязан присутствовать.  
— А мне можно с тобой?  
Он пристально взглянул на меня и покачал головой.  
— Ты готов заниматься чем угодно кроме того, что от тебя требуется. Даже когда требуемое — в твоих интересах. На твоем месте я бы уделил внимание этому омерзительному недостатку характера.  
— Омерзительному?.. — я был несколько обескуражен тем, каким тоном это было сказано, но магистр уже исчез.  
— Никто меня не любит! — вздохнул я. Моя рука автоматически потянулась к записям о душе, но отголосок фразы Первого магистра все еще звучал в голове. Назойливо так, неприятненько, как пристраивающийся к голове комар. Окей, _ладно_, я посвящу этому делу тридцать минут своего времени.  
И первое, что я выясню — крашнулся ли мир союзников вместе с нашим или нет. Ведь, задавая себе вопрос «что такое мир», мы спрашиваем себя, что _считается за мир людьми_? Скажем так, затронул ли Сильвестровый апокалипсис хотя бы один лунный кратер? Что вообще значит — уничтожить мир? Где границы между одним миром и другим?  
Маги называют «мир» союзников миром, потому что он лежит в ином слое пространства, хотя в целом это пространство — часть нашего мира. Но время в иных слоях пространства течет по-разному. Словом, пока у меня окончательно не взорвался мозг, я быстро пришел в выводу, что для создания полной и очевидной картины произошедшего необходимо поговорить по душам с Лайсой. Вполне возможно, что мир союзников Сильвестровый психоз вообще не затронул! Неужели никто не догадался раньше спросить их об этом? …неважно. Лайса — ключевой свидетель, причем изначально родившийся в иной, так сказать, пространственно-временной полосе. Поэтому мне необходимо ее допросить.  
— И всем вам тоже, — завершил я свою аргументацию, впившись взглядом в Мику Михайлова, который лежал в шезлонге на палубе и крутил карманный шар с новостями. Я вот находил, что планшет более стильный, к тому же шар легче выронить из рук. Но — дело вкуса.  
— Ты занимаешься ерундой, — отрезал Мика.  
Я вскинул бровь.  
— Почему это? Если мы с Крэем вмешаны в это дело, то Лайса может вообще видела день нашего расставания из иного будущего и помнит его! У союзников иное зрение, может она и срамные словеса на моем лбу прочесть сможет!  
Холодный взгляд серых глаз. Мика был бы незаменим на пляже.  
— Майнштайн, тебе не нужно думать о том, _как_ мы оказались в этой ситуации! Просто прими ее как данность и попытайся найти… то есть помочь Силю найти выход.  
— Что плохого в желании восстановить картину происшествия? Я верю вам, что вы не стали бы устраивать этот балаган чисто приколоться надо мной, но это видео в пустыне с цензурой заклятий — его слишком мало! Нужно больше данных! И я не понимаю, почему бы тебе не достать единственное существо кроме меня, которое потенциально этими данными владеет!  
— Нет. Это напрасная трата времени.  
Я мрачно сверлил его взглядом.  
— Тебе просто хочется сказать мне «нет» или есть еще причина? Меня ваши тайны уже доебали.  
— А ты соскучился по хлысту? — отпарировал он. — Джузеппе тебе ведь сказал — вернуть Лайсу можешь только ты сам! Используй слова, которыми ты ее обычно призывал…  
Я отмахнулся. Мика, конечно, забыл, что призывал-то Лайсу я лишь два… может три раза в жизни. То есть был момент, когда она исчезла на год или два, и я не знал, куда, но тогда одного моего желания хватило, чтобы вскоре она снова появилась. Хотя может я что-то делал. Но я не помню. Изобрел какой-нибудь приворот на скорую руку и забыл, как только он сработал, естественно.  
— Хорошо, — я на всякий случай отошел подальше. — Тогда спроси своего.  
Он вопросительно взглянул.  
— Союзника. О проебаном мире. Я хочу узнать, скажем так, насколько качественно Крэй крашнул мир. Крашнул ли он только мир людей, или мир союзников тоже? И тебе прекрасно известно, что рядом с нами не только мир союзников! Мир демонов, мир тварей, мир животных, дырявый мир, мир общих снов, астрал, в конце концов! Крашнул ли он их, эти миры, или нет? Потому что если нет, то у нас полно потусторонних свидетелей, которых нужно допросить с пристрастием обо всех Великих Магиях!  
Его застывшая физиономия стала неплохой наградой за мой монолог. Я не удержался и добавил вишенку:  
— Хотя вы же ведь наверняка подумали об этом и проверили намного больше уровней пространства, чем я назвал, не так ли?  
— Ээ-этим должен был, наверное, заниматься Крэй… или Амир Кумор… — протянул Михайлов. — В любом случае — не я. Почему ты вообще пришел с этим ко мне?  
Я мрачно покосился на него.  
— Потому что ты единственный кто мне должен. За убийство Александра Зимнего. Пусть я не знал, кого я убивал, но я убил человека, убившего твою дочь. А из-за того, что ты чуть не убил меня, я потерял союзника. Я считаю справедливым, если ты в благодарность вернешь мне Лайсу.  
Он пристально вглядывался в моё лицо, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, а я гадал, врежет он мне хлыстом или нет.  
— Магистр Кумор рассказал, я полагаю? И что он в тебе нашел?..  
— Господин Михайлов, вы не должны заниматься размышлениями о том, как вы оказались в этой ситуации, вы просто должны найти из нее выход! — процедил я, иронизируя над его прошлым высказыванием.  
Удар хлыстом вышел в плечо, и почти не больно, я даже на ногах устоял. Почти погладил, о да.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Скажи мне код, и я попробую. Может, у тебя и правда сил нет, — буркнул Мика.  
— Какой код? — я растирал плечо. Он закатил глаза.  
— Код, которым ты призываешь своего союзника!  
Я задумался.  
— «Лайса, пойдем бухать»?  
— Серьезно? А знак какой?  
Я ничего не понимал и на всякий случай сложил руку так, будто держал за горлышко бутылку пива. Мика прикрыл глаза.  
— Так, Майнштайн. Код, которым ты призываешь своего союзника из другого мира, а не из другой комнаты! Как ты сделал это впервые?  
Я вздохнул. Бесполезно. Это было слишком давно.  
— Не было никакого кода. Или я его не помню. Однажды она исчезла года на полтора, и, кажется, я придумал какое-то заклинание, после которого она вернулась, но, по-моему, я вообще сделал все во сне. А потом она уже не исчезала.  
Мика развел руками.  
— Ну тогда я тебе ничем помочь не могу. Союзник призывается кодовым словом и жестом, а не одной силой мысли. Можно назвать код своего союзника другому магу, хотя в таком случае есть риск, что союзник предпочтет его, но код и жест — это единственный возможный способ. Вспоминай. Запили себе заклинание Мемори Момент на тот день и найди слово и жест.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Все три раза это были разные слова и жесты. Будь они одинаковы, я бы запомнил. Просто скажи «Лайса, пойдем бухать» и держи при этом что-нибудь сладкое и алкогольное из бара.  
Он с неохотой поднялся из шезлонга и проделал сказанное. Ничего, разумеется, не вышло. Я вздохнул.  
— Ты совершенно бесполезен, магистр Высоких Энергий. Хули ты вообще делаешь на яхте? Ладно Силь хоть работает, Амир контролирует процесс, я пытаюсь не вредить, а ты-то здесь на что? И пока ты мне не врезал хлыстом, я напомню, чтобы ты призвал своего союзника и спросил его об ином времени. Я спрашивал это не только из-за Лайсы, а потому, что картину происшествия столь глобального не грех и восстановить. Да, я знаю, что много странной хуйни просто случается, и мы не всегда ей можем найти объяснение. Но чем больше у нас будет свидетелей, тем больше информации для анализа. Приведу аналогию: знай я, что Александр был магом древности и хотел меня слопать, я бы не принял свою победу за поражение и скорей всего не извлёк бы из себя душу. Так что, господин Михайлов, если причина, почему мы оказались в жопе, действительно не всегда важна, то фонарик, то есть знание подробностей этого места, таки может помочь нам выбраться.  
— Ты не рано ли раскомандовался? — мерзким тоном поинтересовался волшебник.  
— Нет так нет. Я просто предложил. Я последний человек, который станет плакать от того, что вы не откроете ваши великие магии.  
— Погоди, А…  
Но я уже вошел внутрь яхты. Двери тут у всех помещений звукоизолированы. Мне даже выделили собственную каюту, до которой я быстро добрался и закрыл дверь.  
Бессмысленно было надеяться, что от чертова эмигранта может быть польза. В принципе, кое-куда я могу сходить сам во сне и спросить, но… давненько я не практиковал идеально осознанное сновидение — слишком уж мне нравится хаос. Я закрываю глаза всегда с мыслью «Ну, чем вы удивите меня сегодня?». Точнее, «сеночью», хм, почему у нас нет такого слова, тоже мне, великий и могучий! Даже в английском есть tonight!  
Я вдруг вспомнил, что есть еще один относительно простой способ пообщаться с потусторонним миром, а именно — преуспеть в демонологии. Демоны считаются круче союзников, и вот они-то точно могут знать о похеренном времени. И, раз уж корабль моей души ныне бороздит океан памяти прошлого, призову-ка я старого знакомого — своего номинального папочку, легенда о котором принесла мне столько неприятностей.  
На самом деле он, как мне показалось, отнёсся с сочувствием, узнав мою историю. Мне даже порой чудился в юности его пристальный взгляд над собой, словно ему было любопытно, что его номинальный сынок творит по жизни. Либо пристраивался сожрать мою душу. Кажется, это прошло только после того, как я призвал Лайсу.  
Я положил планшет на стол тыльной стороной и приложил руку к выведенному серебром контуру. Пентакль авторизации полыхнул радугой и Великие Дебри Инфофонда радостно раскрыли предо мной свои двери. В принципе, к нему можно подключаться напрямую через голову, но я так не люблю — это довольно небезопасно. Итак, ритуалы вызова демонов…  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Кое-что из необходимого придется ждать полгода, потому что эти вещи должны изготавливаться самостоятельно в определенное время года, а Сильвестра о помощи я просить не собирался. А ведь в юности я тупо подождал нужных месяцев… Дети совершенно не ценят время.  
И тем не менее, мысль о допросе существа из иного слоя пространства не шла у меня из головы. Взглянуть, что ли, нет ли каких-нибудь демонов, которых можно вызвать сегодня или на неделе?  
Я поинтересовался у Амира, нет ли у него союзника, и был удивлен тем, что, оказывается, у такого знаменитого волшебника его нет, либо он по какой-то причине наврал. Я оставил его в покое.  
Проанализировав данные, я понял, что вызов демона мне не светит. Интересно, если я не могу сам достать нужные мне ингредиенты, то неясно, к кому обращаться и как их декларировать. Бездарная организация рабочего процесса, особенно если выяснится, что этот кто-то — Крэй.  
Впрочем, кое-что можно осуществить и без всяких ингредиентов — ну, почти. Все-таки пришел я сюда не с пустыми руками. Подумав, я выбрал пару сделанных еще в счастливое и свободное время курительных смесей (ха-ха, а ведь я тогда и не знал, что это время — оно было «счастливым и свободным», более того, имел глупость полагать его несчастным, унылым и полным беспросветной тоски неизвестно о чем), и закатал их стаканом вишневой наливки, разбавленной заговоренной водой настолько, что лично я считал ее уже соком. Начертил круг на полу, поставил заклятье на дверь и сел внутрь круга.  
Скурил три трубки попеременно и даже успел принять удобную позу в виде морской звезды, прежде чем кружащийся над моей головой потолок исчез, уступив место незнакомой реальности. Мне повезло: я сразу вспомнил кто я и зачем, собственно, здесь шарахаюсь, и потому без промедления двинулся вглубь. Удача моя была еще и столь велика, что от сновидческих путешествий яхта была не защищена никак, приходи кто хочешь, как говорится. Я шагал и шагал сквозь стены и закутки, закоулки и переулки, и, если бы взять количество моих шагов, то я бы мог пересечь небольшой город, прежде чем вышел за пределы пространств, где все еще существовала яхта и ее коридоры. Теперь я был в воде, и все стало намного проще.  
Я редко именно плаваю в воде во сне. Море и так щедро ко мне в жизни, но во сне щедрость воды предоставляет мне некое подобие доски для сёрфинга, похожее скорее на огромный медиатор или плашку для вызова духов; на этом импровизированном кусочке я могу перемещаться по водным поверхностям с невероятной скоростью, а с годами я также выучился делать это с завидной ловкостью.  
Я быстро прибыл на берег, с трудом, но все-таки вспомнил, зачем я здесь — ветер снов частенько выдувает намерения, — и чуть было не отправился на поиски Лайсы. Это было бы в корне неверным решением — во сне если ты хочешь что-то найти, то будешь делать это до скончания времен. Необходимо просто сказать: «Мне нужна Лайса». Тот, кто ищет, никогда ничего не находит в мире снов. Мир снов подчиняется приказам, а не намеренным действиям.  
Итак, я призвал своего союзника, и у меня опять ничего не вышло. Затем я переформулировал и попытался призвать кого угодно, кто знает, где Лайса. Тщетно. Я перебирал слои за слоями, уходя все глубже от человеческого мира, но никто не отвечал на мой зов. Это было тем более странно, что не в характере Лайсы не отвечать на вызовы. Это меня и беспокоило.  
Не первый раз я бывал прав, тогда как все остальные ошибались, и допустить, что сраные микины книжки про союзников лгут, я имел право. Проблема в том, что в данном случае я как раз не хотел быть правым. Я хотел, чтобы Лайса вернулась, о боги, как же я хотел ошибаться, что развоплотил ее навсегда, превратив обратно в поток безликой силы, которой она была всегда!  
Постепенно меня охватила печаль — не самое лучшее чувство в сновидении, и я побрел куда глаза глядят — все дальше и дальше уходя от мира союзников. Я увидел станцию и поезд, и я сел в него и поехал куда-то. Как всегда, поезд не подчинялся гравитации и порой мог следовать вверх, вбок, по спирали или и вовсе по рельсам, изогнутым на девяносто градусов. В моих снах поезда всегда так себя ведут, поэтому в тот раз я даже не стал уделять этому внимание — устроился на полке и заснул, пока никто не попросил билет. Выходил я последним, к моему пробуждению поезд был уже пуст. Я сошел на песок незнакомой мне пустыни и лениво взвился над ней метров на пятнадцать, низко и тяжко, поскольку грустные мысли и невысказанные печали делают магов тяжелыми и медлительными. Впрочем, в пустыне не было никого, кто мог бы меня осудить за неуклюжий полет. Я летел до наступления ночи и много после, и лишь приземлившись на остывший песок вдруг понял, что совершенно потерял направление и понятия не имею, куда мне лететь дальше. И вообще, тут нет ни пивных ларьков, ни людей, ни деревьев — ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать Лайсу. Какого черта я тут делаю?  
О да. Этот вопрос следовало задать себе десятком пространств раньше.


	20. Два заключенных

Пустыня мне никогда не снилась. Не потому что я не бывал в пустынях, отчего же, бывал, проездом, порой – проходом, а в основном – пролетом и во сне, но все же. И тем не менее, пустыни в моих снах почти не фигурировали. С другой стороны, я никогда не ставил себе цели зайти во сне как можно дальше от людских пространств.  
Хорошо, что во сне не хочется есть и пить – а то офигительная бы вышла ситуация. Вообще-то, вспомнил я, пустыня является огромной частью Дырявого мира. В силу его дырявости и агрессивного настроя тех, кто сквозь эти дыры лезет. Но это не решает проблемы. В Дырявом мире пешком не выжить, там нужно перемещаться либо огромными прыжками, либо летать, в противном случае либо будешь уничтожен сверху тварями, которых я называю «инопланетяне» за неимением лучшего термина, либо захаван какой-то дрянью снизу – почва столь же неблагосклонна к людям как и воздух. В землю я себя затянуть никогда не давал, поэтому кто там живет – не знаю, а с воздуха атаки идут с огромных летающих хуевин, похожих на ульи, с поисковыми лучами, увы, если хоть на часть тела попадет такой луч, то будешь идентифицирован. Притом ульи до кучи еще и передвигаются бесшумно, а высотой они этажей эдак с двести, не меньше. Словом, пакостное место, этот Дырявый мир. В основном состоит из пустыни и заброшенных городов, где проверяют себя на прочность буйные маги.  
Раз меня уже минут пятнадцать никто не пытается схарчить из-под земли (хотя я так и не выяснил, что именно ульи и твари делают с жертвами), до Дырявого мира я все-таки не дошёл. Но могу быть опасно близко, следует быть осторожнее. При такой неповоротливости в полете я могу быть сбит и лучом.  
Пустыни есть и в мире демонов, правда, я там бывал только днем, но в мире демонов опасны только демоны, реальность, насколько мне известно, ведет себя прилично.  
Итак, я по-прежнему не знаю, где нахожусь. Я даже чуть было не запамятовал, что сплю и не без цели.  
«Желаю почувствовать направление, где находится моя родственная душа!» - категорично заявил я в черное густое небо с низкими звёздами, и внезапно, глядя на него, понял, где нахожусь. Это Южная пустыня. Славное красивейшее место с опрокинутой луной и гигантскими, хоть руками трогай, звездами.  
Где был мой здравый смысл в тот момент? Я ведь на самом деле подумал, что нахожусь в своем мире, а не во сне! Не иначе как воспоминания об африканских ночах затуманили мой разум, иначе объяснить себе нелепость своего приказа я не могу!  
Следуя направлению, указываемому самим пространством, я вышел за край ночи и пустыни и обнаружил зрелище столь диковинное, что оно вытеснило из моей головы все мысли – не только о Лайсе, но и о себе самом.  
\- Иггдрасиль! Натуральный, живой такой Иггдрасиль! – вымолвил я, и мой голос отчетливо прозвучал, хотя впереди простиралось полное отсутствие какого-бы то ни было пространства. Вот так. Вдоль песка была прочерчена линия, а за ней – чернота и пустота. Но не это внушало трепет. В паре метров от меня в песок был воткнут посох. До того, как волшебные трости сменили на волшебные палочки, в моде были посохи, у нас так, то длинно, то коротко, подозреваю, что следующими войдут в моду энергетические жезлы – впрочем, у многих они уже есть, Амир вот держал что-то подобное с кольцами вверху.   
Словом, в песок был воткнут старинный резной посох, к которому была привязана тонкая, тончайшая, я бы сказал, нить. Нить отливала медью – неужели медная проволока? Она уходила за границу с небытием, где, привязанный к ней, кувыркаясь и трепеща в пустоте, болтался огромный прозрачный шар. Внутри шара заключалось дерево – по моим прикидкам, метров десять дерева и столько же корневища, итого – двадцать метров диаметр. Пространство шара, в котором росло – кстати, непонятно на чем росло, земли там не было – дерево, содержало почти типичную ошибочную модель мироздания: облака по краям, крохотное солнце вращается вокруг, где-то среди листвы притаился ломтик радуги.  
Я глядел на эту хрень во все глаза. Воздушный шарик, трепетавший на хаотическом ветру, привязанный к посоху, воткнутому на границе реальности – крейскую мать, я такой херни в жизни не видал, в осознанном-то сновидении!  
Я смотрел на дерево в шаре, а затем обернул руки низом футболки и коснулся медной проволоки. Ничего не произошло. Тогда я медленно, подчиняясь яростно-жгучему любопытству, стал притягивать волшебный шар ближе.  
***

\- Итак, как успехи наших подопечных? – Амир Кумор поинтересовался об этом скорее для проформы, поскольку результаты и без того наглядно демонстрировали вопиющий факт: ни один маг без души не смог продержаться трех минут и против его ассистента, редкостно исполнительного идиота со старших курсов Энергетики. У большинства и вовсе не получилось ее от себя отделить, хотя Майнштайн предоставил им полную инструкцию, причем с комментариями – Амир даже не ожидал от него такой педантичности в документации. Он-то считал, что все эти блудные гении держат важную инфу в голове да на обрывках чего угодно, а этот в планшетик все аккуратистки записывает. Впрочем, проблема в данном руководстве была в том, что руководство писалось Альфредом Майнштайном для самого себя. Что означало стремящуюся к нулю корреляцию со всеми остальными людьми.  
«Для начала придите в состояние, когда необходимость отделения души от тела видится вам единственным выходом». Ага. Великолепно. «Для начала придите в состояние, единственным выходом из которого будет изобретение пятой стихии». Замечательно. Взяли и пришли, блин, всего-то три шага.  
«Произнося приведенные выше слова, тщательно экстрагируйте свою душу в неэкстрагируемую естественным образом часть своего ДНК, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы в остальном теле не осталось осадка – это может повлечь за собой высвобождение души из сосуда и возвращение ее в тело, либо же невнятные обрывочные ее проявления в дальнейшем. Расщеплять свою душу ради подобного эксперимента категорически нельзя, поскольку никто понятия не имеет, как ее собирать вновь, примеры известны».  
Охренительно. Амир собрал целый консилиум прежде чем понял, что означает «неэкстрагируемую естественным образом часть своего ДНК». Это означало, что для этой в высшей степени благостной цели нельзя использовать сопли, кал и слюну. Но ведь написать это нормальными словами Майнштайну не хватило совести, хотя, казалось бы, писал лично для себя.  
В принципе, Амир мог в любой момент спросить у Альфреда лично, что он имел в виду под тем или иным кривобоким оборотом, но… Во-первых, ему хотелось посмотреть на своих коллег за работой. Во-вторых, Альфреда Майнштайна он хотел видеть как можно реже.   
Не было ошибкой с ним спать. Было ошибкой с ним спать после того, как он сказал, что не будет этого делать. Его душа – ждущая, голодная волчья душонка – она желает играть с ним как с лисицей. Хищники редко нападают на себе подобных, но в голодный неурожайный год…  
В смысле, Майнштайн нужен для дела. И вообще непонятно, что сказать – а сказать рано или поздно придется – Диаспоре о том, что Великий Русский Маг теперь потенциальный гражданин Римской Империи, притом до кучи еще фанат этой гребаной империи, ярый поклонник ее истории, волшебников, рабовладельческих и гаремных законов, виноградников, гор и кажется самой идеи о возможности стать гражданином страны в форме сапога.  
Амир примерно представлял себе, что с ним за это сделают, и мысли об этом отчего-то вызвали парадоксальное желание забыть о них в руках виновника всего происходящего.  
\- Простите?  
Кажется, он выругался вслух. Дожили.   
\- Кто-то еще не предоставил результатов? - раздражено бросил волшебник.  
\- Да, заключенная номер 56, Тринити Аберлайн, заключённый номер 952, Виктор Павлов и номер шесть-бэ, Исадора Штайн.  
Созвучие последней фамилии с фамилией проклятого великого мага породило интерес.  
\- Чего они тянут? Хочу посмотреть.  
\- Эм, дело в том, господин, что они объединились в некоторую триаду…  
\- Вик отделил от себя душу, Иса его питает, я – контролирую процесс. Три минуты, магистр Душ, и вы выпускаете обоих вместе с их душами. Понимаю, уговор был не совсем таков, но мы единственные, кто хоть чего-то добились. Вы согласны на поединок?..  
Магистр Анимы и Энигмы уставился на рыжую женщину со шрамом на лице. Ту самую, что желала остаться в тюрьме, он вспомнил ее. Вот как. Тринити Аберлайн. Хотя едва ли это ее настоящее имя, следует проверить более тщательно.  
Вик, заурядный блондин среднего телосложения, выглядел бледно, неуверенно и отстраненно. Действительно, человек без души не ведает истинных эмоций, от него ими не пахнет, в точности как от Майнштайна в день их первой встречи. Именно потому, из-за отсутствия запаха Амир и решил спровоцировать его, совершенно не признав в нем человека без души.   
Исадора Штайн, крепкая брюнетка средних лет, сидела на полу с блаженным, почти отсутствующим видом. На их фоне лишь Тринити Аберлайн выглядела живой – тонкая как ниточка фигурка со встрёпанными короткими волосами. Она не была англичанкой, о нет, ни в одной черте лица; время и магия до того исказили природные дары, что ее происхождение, как и происхождение самого Амира, невозможно было отследить. Впрочем…. Какая разница, кто она?..  
\- Начнем.  
Парень был шустр. Впоследствии Амир узнал, что тот сидел за убийство десяти человек… за 3 секунды времени. Парень был шустр настолько и наносил удары такой мощности, что в один момент, не дождавшись и истечения второй минуты, Амир применил парализующее душу заклинание Готра - машинально, просто потому что против обычных людей, с душой, оно всегда работало…  
Однако его атака лишь на секунду замедлила движения Виктора, где-то раздался крик, который Амир почти не услышал, и…ему пришлось рукой, прямо рукой, по-настоящему, отражать нападение этого мерзавца!  
Который, собственно, это отражение и не пережил – свалился замертво.  
\- Цц! – Тринити издала раздосадованный возглас, сверяясь с секундомером. – Две десять. Сорян, господин магистр, не вышло у нас. – Она подошла к скорчившейся, как только сейчас заметил Амир, на полу Исадоре и проверила пульс.  
\- Эта еще жива, можно отвезти ее в больничное крыло, если вам нужна ее жизнь. Эк вы ее! – она с уважением взглянула на Амира.   
\- Вам бы пояснить, что это значит, Пятьдесят Шестая.  
Она глянула лукавым темным глазом.  
\- Все просто. Заклинание Готра действует на душу, полагаю, применили машинально, вот оно и подействовало на первую попавшуюся, то есть на Ису. Вик-то без души, на него ваши коронные штучки не действуют.  
Амир холодно уставился на женщину.  
\- Подробнее.  
***

Волшебный шар причалил к кромке пустыни как настоящий корабль. Он словно бы ткнулся в прочерченную линию, не в силах ее пересечь, но зато и не отрываясь от нее обратно в пустоту. Посоха, оказалось, я даже коснуться не могу, не то что вытащить – причем, спасибо сну, я понял это раньше, чем попытался его потрогать. Вблизи шар оказался меньше, всего десять метров в диаметре, во сне такие штуки с размерами часто происходят.  
Забавно, что шар никак не желал обретать понятие о гравитации, и сейчас пышная крона дерева была внизу, а корневище – вверху. Но больше всего меня позабавило не это, а то, что какой-то добрый самаритянин ухитрился запихать внутрь дерева человека.  
Выглядело это потрясающе: там, где начинались корни дерева, торчала голова. На данный момент повернутая ко мне затылком, поэтому пол определить было невозможно: длинные черные волосы опутывали корни – или корни опутывали волосы, и, судя по их длине, лет пятьдесят несчастный в этом дереве уже точно торчал.  
Руки были скрыты в стволе полностью, я видел лишь белую кожу сжатых древесным стволом плеч.   
Снизу дерево бурно разрослось шикарной изумрудной кроной, кажется, это был дуб, хотя, учитывая, что рост дерева был ограничен размером сферы, подобную кустистость могла выработать любая береза. Не без удивления я заметил, что в густой листве полно симпатичных ярких птичек, вероятно, распевающих милые песенки. Видел я их вверх ногами. Также вокруг порхали бабочки, а внизу, словно в качестве насмешки над древними суевериями, болталось крошечное солнышко и пара облачков.  
Вверху сферы соответственно было темнее, хотя видимого сечения, обозначавшего границу «дня и ночи» я не заметил – то есть никакого намека на то, что корням дерева положено быть, вообще-то, в земле. Земли как таковой там тоже не было – только огромная корневая система, спутанная не меньше, чем крона. Отдельные облака застревали в ее самых тонких и удаленных корнях.  
Сама сфера была перламутровой и блестящей, и при близком осмотре выяснилось, что вся она опутана проволокой, как арбуз сеткой. Ничего себе!  
Я жаждал повернуть сферу так, чтобы увидеть лицо древесного пленника – или пленницы, но проблема виделась мне неразрешимой – к сфере прикасаться явно не следовало, даже палочкой, а дергать за бронзовую нить было бесполезно – вернее, для этого надо было переступить границу пустыни с великим ничего, а на такие подвиги ради чьего-то лица меня пока не тянуло.  
Я попробовал покричать, но заключенный не отозвался. Да и вряд ли он смог бы снабдить меня инструкцией. Я так задумался, что чуть было не запамятовал, что сплю. А если я сплю, значит, все гораздо безопаснее чем в реальности, следовательно, я вполне могу создать небольшой ветерок, который повернет шарик ко мне личиком…  
В реальности создать ветер из ничего – большое колдунство, да и подчинить своей воле существующий – немалое. Но во сне такие штуки удаются на раз, главное, чтобы они успели прийти в голову. Собственно, могущество во сне зависит исключительно от сообразительности и способности «додумываться» до простых решений.  
Шар нехотя повернулся, и я узрел лицо пленника. Оно было бледным, нездорово сероватым, с красно-синими прожилками, измождённым донельзя, с запавшими глазами и глубокой вертикальной морщиной, пересекавшей высокий лоб. Это был точно мужчина, поскольку волосы, как оказалось, у него росли не только из головы – вся эта черная грива, впутанная в корни, была также его бородой и усами. Ввалившиеся глаза были плотно закрыты, никто не удостоил меня взором – похоже, магу было плевать на окружение, или, вероятно, он находился не в том состоянии, чтобы вести беседу.  
Я вдруг ухмыльнулся - на некотором расстоянии от головы из ствола торчали кончики пальцев. С безобразными и обломанными – возможно птичками – грязными ногтями.  
«Странно, что больше никаких кончиков не торчит» - ухмыльнулся я, представив себе торчащий из дерева член. А в полдень прилетает орел, или кто у них там, судя по окрасу, скорее, попугай, и отклевывает…  
С шутником, устроившим кому-то такое, пожалуй, я бы не отказался познакомиться. Хм. Может, для начала заручившись членством Римской Диаспоры или именем Великого Мага.  
Ужас какой. Я разглядывал дивную конструкцию, являвшуюся тюрьмой и орудием пытки одновременно, и гадал, что же такое нужно было сотворить, чтобы с тобой обошлись таким образом. Я бросил в шар горсть песка и тут же отскочил в сторону, поскольку безобидный песочек стек обратно плазмой и зашипел, превращаясь на земле в стекло. Не зря я не хотел сферу ручками трогать.  
На мгновение я предположил, что может я совсем и не вижу осознанный сон, а вижу бессознательный бред. В конце концов, я обожал в детстве, после приюта, сравнивать человеческие мифы с нашей историей, смеяться над несоответствиями и всячески наслаждаться собственным превосходством, то есть принадлежностью к миру волшебников, которые уж точно знали, как было «на самом деле». Это потом я понял, что никакого «на самом деле» вообще нет и бессмысленно искать правду где-либо: в прошлом ли, в будущем или в настоящем. И почти все забыл. Но что-то должно было остаться.  
Я плюнул, слепил из песка комочек покрепче и кинул его в сферу с новой силой. Это возымело куда больший эффект, чем я рассчитывал – сфера вздрогнула, сотрясшись полностью, даже солнце, казалось, мигнуло. Ничего себе! Однако маг не проснулся. Я принялся кидаться в сферу песком – пусть еще скажет спасибо что песком! – выкрикивая разные, по моему мнению, бодрящие имена:  
\- Эй, человек-дерево! Хули ты оброс, не мешало бы постричься! Имею ли я честь говорить с.. – я напряг память. – Локи? – Хотя тот, кажется, был рыжим. – Ладно, может, Один? - Тот вроде тоже мучил себя на дереве. - Сколько у тебя глаз, волшебник? Или может быть мне выпало неземное удовольствие беседовать с самим графом Дракулой? Личико у тебя в точности как у вампира!  
Не надо думать, что я вот всегда такое хамло. Но когда имеешь дело с отшельниками и заключенными лучше вначале выбесить их, прежде чем они начнут бесить тебя.  
Может этот мужик обет молчания дал или забыл, как говорить – вряд ли у него много посетителей. Когда тебе хамят, вспомнить человеческую речь куда больше поводов, чем если придёт кто-то и начнет испытывать пред тобой священный трепет и умолять открыть глазки. Обеты молчания зачастую нарушаются именно из-за оскорблений, а не после долгих дипломатических просьб.  
Может Сильвестр со мной бы и не согласился, или тот же Амир, но… Это мой сон, в конце концов. Но маг по-прежнему меня игнорировал, и я устал кидаться в него песком, вырыл себе ямку в земле и уснул. Сон во сне всегда ведет нас глубже, и я подумал, что раз мне не удалось разбудить спящего красавца, то хоть поищу беглую красавицу. Все-таки шел я сюда ради нее.  
Но ничего подобного у меня не вышло, проснулся я там же, где и уснул, причем я не просто проснулся – я вскочил в ужасе, и в тот момент прекрасно знал отчего – человек, заключенный в дереве, открыл глаза и взглянул на меня.  
Ничего себе у него взгляд – меня разбудить!


	21. Изобретательные люди

— В целом все просто, — первое, на что накинулась Тринити Аберлайн, выйдя из лаборатории, был стол с едой. Она вела себя так, будто не ела ничего как минимум год. Многие ученые мужи морщились — женщина вилку явно полагала оружием, чтобы отбивать еду от конкурентов. Правда, Амиру показалось, что нельзя обладать настолько дикими манерами — не исключено, что она вела себя так нарочно. — Задание было такое: человек без души должен протянуть в магическом поединке против него, — на Амира указали полулобглоданной куриной ногой, — три минуты. Было ясно с самого начала что тут либо та подстава, что и нормальный-то волшебник против него три минуты не продержится, либо он нас будет типа щадить.  
— Душа — источник энергии. Если ее нет, нужен другой источник. Другая душа. Из нас троих только Вик был настолько долбанутым, чтобы суметь отделить от себя душу. Сделав это, он превратился в некое подобие овоща, даже желание сбежать из тюрьмы потерял, но мы-то с Исой все помнили. Иса была согласна стать источником, у нее мощная душа, она заклинание Готра пережила от него, — на Амира вновь указали, на этот раз куском креветки. — Ну вот. Я создала мост между Виком и Исой, чтобы он мог получать энергию от ее души. К сожалению все, что было хорошего в Вике — это скорость реакции, сам по себе парень был довольно туп, поэтому пришлось параллельно создать мост между мной и Виком — подсказывать, как драться и чем отвечать на удары. По правде говоря, мы думали, что Вик будет как и все драться с ассистентом, поэтому я не так сильно тренировала его… Вот потому и не вышло. Два десять это увы, не показатель.  
— Это лучший показатель, чем был у кого-либо до нее. Остальные не продержались и тридцати секунд за исключением парня с тридцатью пятью, — тихо произнес ассистент и передал Амиру данные на заключенную номер 56 Тринити Аберлайн. Леди отбывала в тюрьме уже пятнадцатый год, притом не изменившись в лице совершенно, что свидетельствовало о недюжей магической силе. И сносила она столь суровое наказание… Амир присвистнул: за попытку нападения на члена Верховной Русской Диаспоры Ивана Михайлова. Удивительна была впрочем не сама попытка, а то, что женщина выжила после нее: насколько Амиру было известно, Виктория Михайлова никогда не оставляла в живых женщин. Мужчин тоже, но там были исключения.  
— Такой вопрос, пятьдесят шестая, — резко произнес Амир, поймав взгляд женщины и не позволяя ей разорвать зрительный контакт. — Чем вам Иван-то не угодил?  
— Кто?.. — На ее лице отразилось на миг полное недоумение. Она быстро взяла себя в руки, но этого было достаточно для Амира. — А! Михайлов. В протоколе же все есть. Такова его печальна участь, как злобного, деспотичного куска говна.  
Амир снисходительно ей улыбнулся.  
«Ага, конечно. Верю я тебе, как же. Тут какая-то совершенно мутная охуительная история, которую мне вообще-то полагалось бы знать…» — Он попытался припомнить, чем он занимался пятнадцать лет назад, что на это ему не хватило времени. Надо будет восстановить картину. Получается, эта леди _дралась_ с Викторией Михайловой и _выжила_. И потом ее посадили в тюрьму. В самую лучшую, самую охраняемую тюрьму страны. Из которой ей совершенно не хочется выбраться, что в девяти случаях из десяти означает, что она может это сделать в любой момент. Как они могли такое пропустить? Амир ведь не может следить за всем, но, черт возьми, никто даже и не подумал узнать, кто она на самом деле…  
— Хорошо. Как вышло, что на вас не перекинулись ментальные заклинания, если у вас был мост с Виктором?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Ну мозги-то вы не просили у него вынимать! На его сознание они действовали, но контролировала-то сознание я. Если бы у нас получилось, думаю, потом я могла бы исправить повреждения, но поскольку вы его все-таки замочили… Кстати, за что? Вернее, зачем? Мы ведь на самом деле поверили, будто вас эксперимент интересует, а, оказывается, просто поиздеваться хотели…  
Похоже, она искренне верила, что Амир прикончил Вика нарочно, а не потому, что в противном случае у этого голема был неплохой шанс ухлопать его. То есть, называя вещи своими именами, у Тринити Аберлайн был неплохой шанс ухлопать стратега Русской Диаспоры чужими руками.  
— Может, вы хотя бы Ису отпустите? Девочка старалась. У вас же много кроликов, найдете другого.  
— Вы действительно так радеете за нее?  
— Избавляться от врагов и благодарить друзей нужно как можно быстрее. — Тринити, опустошив две трети полного закусок стола, теперь сидела на стуле напротив комиссии, коменданта и все причастных к делу, и запивала съеденное шампанским.  
— Вам доводилось делать подобные эксперименты раньше?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Никогда никто не заказывал такой ерунды. Но ментальный мост делать приходилось. Я решила, что подобная хрень может прокатить и с душой. Если можно запустить в помещение человека, при этом мозги, управляющие его действиями, будут находиться за многие мили, отчего нельзя сделать то же самое с источником силы? Хотя, конечно, над аналогом золотой нити пришлось поколдовать знатно, куда сложнее это, чем аналог серебряной. Но тут мне повезло с кроликами.  
— Поясните.  
Если Альфред Майнштайн в своих записях как нарочно старался использовать как можно больше научных терминов, то это тюремное дарование нарочито пользовалось всевозможным сленгом, что затрудняло понимание ее речей примерно в той же степени.  
Она уставилась на ученый консилиум как на дебилов.  
— Ну как же. Серебряная нить — это когда ты выходишь разумом из тела и по ней возвращаешься обратно. Золотая — когда душой. Если обрезать нить в этот момент, душа просто так в тело не сможет попасть, особенно если оно защищено заклятьями от одержимости. То же самое с разумом, если тело защищено от ментальных воздействий — а оно в таких случаях обязано быть защищено — то бедный собственный разум с обрезанной нитью будет восприниматься как ментальная атака. Ну, а если специально обрезать нить, снять заклятия и управлять телом мага, то необходимо создать аналог этой нити. Серебряный аналог создать проще, поскольку разум достаточно законопослушное и логичное явление, что бы там не думали некоторые, а вот с душой была куча проблем. Я-то сперва думала обойтись одним Виком и запитать его от своей души, но не вышло. Чужая душа, оказалось, должна очень хотеть помочь подопытному, чтобы получился мост. Мне себя так и не удалось заставить. А потом пришла Иса и поинтересовалась, чем это я с Виком занимаюсь. Оказалось, девчонке нравится Вик, я как только поняла это, сразу пристрастила к эксперименту, и вот тогда все получилось как надо… — Тринити вздохнула, обвела аудиторию взглядом, чуть улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Ну, почти. Поэтому я и прошу Ису освободить. Ей после атаки Готра узнать, что он, — на Амира почти цивилизованно указали бокалом, — прикончил Вика, будет ох как несладко.  
— Это — магистр Кумор, пятьдесят шестая, — рявкнул на нее один из надзирателей. Взгляд Тринити лениво скользнул по нему.  
— А я — Тринити Аберлайн, а не пятьдесят шестая, и что с того?  
***

— Ты еще кто такой? — прохрипел древожитель. Голос у него был тот еще, интересно, когда в последний раз с его губ срывались слова?.. Самое крутое, что я все-таки его слышал. Щебет птичек, к примеру, и шелест кроны мне был недоступен.  
— Я усталый путник, блуждающий в поисках своей пропавшей сестры, — отозвался я, медленно приходя в себя. — А вместо нее нашёл тебя. Хотел пойти дальше, но ты меня разбудил. Кто ты и кто с тобой сделал это?!  
— Вот так я тебе и рассказал, — мрачно буркнул он.  
Глаза у него были большие, черные, выразительные и выражали они сейчас глубокое презрение к моей личности и ко всей вселенной в целом. Прекрасно. Знаю я таких типов. От них надо держаться подальше. Именно таким я бы мог вообразить себе Великого Мага. Не хрупкий аристократичный Крэй со своими лукавыми сияющими глазенками и нежными губками, а вот такая вот черная тварь, грубая, злобная и таящая в своих глазищах неутомимую ярость на все, происходящее не по его воле. Вот. Жаль, что во сне никак не сделать фото — вернее, сделать можно, но оно и останется во сне, по крайней мере у меня никогда не получалось фотки из снов в мир перетащить, хотя пытался не раз. Я бы показывал бы Великому Магу, какого состояния души ему следует достичь, чтобы крашнуть мир и придумать заклятия.  
— Не хочешь — не надо, — ответил я. Мне внезапно в голову пришла великолепная идея. — Инфофонд, здесь. Идентификация по лицу.  
Я провел в воздухе пальцем прямоугольник. Затем перенёс сверкнувшую рамку как раз на область физиономии древожителя.  
— Фокусировка. Поиск совпадений, начиная с… — я задумался. — Последнего тысячелетия, ладно. Процент идентичности не менее девяноста пяти. Старт.  
В начернённом втором прямоугольнике замелькали лица людей. Проблема Инфофонда во сне в том, что он запросто выдает несуществующие в реальности данные — тем не менее это не всегда так, и в любом случае — весело.  
Волшебник смотрел на меня, явно пытаясь скрыть изумление на лице, наконец сдался и произнёс:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ковыряюсь в Инфофонде.  
В его глазах мелькнула неуверенность.  
— Ты не знаешь, что такое Инфофонд?!  
Он обжег меня яростным взглядом, затем печально покачал головой, скривился от боли и просто умолк, сверля меня и окна взглядом.  
— Стоп. Остановить поиск. Изменение временных рамок. Исключить из поиска всех людей, родившихся позже трех тысяч лет назад.  
— Что значит — позже трех тысяч лет назад?! — от ярости мужика воздух в его сфере, казалось, заискрился.  
— Инфофонд появился три тысячи лет назад. Плюс-минус столетие. Следовательно, если ты не знаешь, что это такое, ты родился до этого чудесного события.  
Теперь он смотрел почти с ужасом.  
— Какой сейчас год?!  
— А когда ты родился?  
Он угрюмо замолчал, я пожал плечами.  
— Не хочешь сотрудничать со следствием, не надо. У меня полно времени. Дома меня никто не ждёт, там, где я сейчас живу — тоже. Мой единственный близкий человек потерялся где-то в иных пространствах и не отвечает на мой зов, поэтому я здесь пробуду так долго, как захочу. Может, узнаю, кто ты, узнаю, кто тебя так, может, узнаю, кому ты такой нужен, проснусь, свяжусь с ним и предложу информацию о твоем местонахождении в обмен на поиск Лайсы. Если кто-то потратил так много времени и изобретательности, чтобы запихать тебя в дерево, следовательно, кому-то ты был очень не нужен, а это означает, что были и противники такого решения… Хотя возможно их всех уже перебили или сами сдохли. Ну тогда будем думать.  
— Ты сейчас спишь? — вот и все, что сказал мне новый знакомый в ответ на мою тираду. Ни тебе обвинений в аморальности, ни просьб о помощи. Наш человек.  
— Лайса — твоя сестра?  
— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, человек-дерево, — я уселся на песок, разглядывая беднягу. На самом деле мне его было, конечно, жалко — мало ли чего он натворил, но не дело это — быть запиханным в дерево, да в полном одиночестве, еще и вверх ногами. — Кто посадил тебя сюда? И зачем? И почему так?! Или может…- я нахмурился, делая вид, что озарен ужасной идеей. — Может, ты сам сделал это с собой?!  
— Что? Конечно нет! — рявкнул он с такой яростью, что даже меня проняло. — Как тебе такое в голову пришло?!  
— Ну прибил же себя Один к Иггдрасилю…  
Он нахмурился.  
— Кто куда прибил себя?  
— Ты не знаешь, кто такой Один?! Да сколько тебе лет? Не можешь ведь ты быть древнее его!  
Он попытался пожать плечами, но не преуспел. Воцарилось молчание.  
— Так мы никуда не придем, — заявил я. — Ты не хочешь мне ничего говорить о себе, а я ничего не хочу говорить о себе. При этом нам обоим любопытно и каждый хочет заставить расколоться другого, чтобы понять каков он, этот другой, и как с ним говорить. Не так ли?  
Пленник сверкнул глазами.  
— Кто знает.  
— Только вот мое неоспоримое преимущество в том, что у меня и в реале дел по горло, а загадочных личностей на моем пути лежит и так на четыре больше, чем необходимо, и свое праздное любопытство я смогу удовлетворить множество раз в другом месте, а тебя оставить здесь расти и наслаждаться одиночеством.  
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я убедил тебя освободить меня? — наполовину глумливо, наполовину удивлённо спросил черноволосый. — Я бы давно уже приступил, если бы не знал, что это бесполезно. Эту клетку создал гений. Самый гениальный изобретатель в мире. Кем бы ты ни был, у тебя нет ни единого шанса. И заметь, я говорю это даже не чтобы тебя подразнить. Это факт. Попробуешь — только зря погибнешь. Не то чтобы для меня твоя жизнь имела значение. Я просто устал смотреть на смерть. Лучше я с тобой поговорю о чем угодно, чем пронаблюдаю как ты говоришь: «Ха, да я ее одной левой» и затем превращаешься в горку пепла.  
— Какая потрясающая забота о собственном досуге, — фыркнул я, с печалью оглядывая длиннющий список имен. Эх. Вопреки реальному впечатлению, сама по себе внешность пленника была вполне заурядной, к тому же густая борода и усы затрудняли распознавание черт, и Инфофонд уже выдал мне более сотни лиц с 95% процентным сходством. — С чего ты решил, что я поведусь на подобную провокацию?  
Спросить-то спросил, а сам загрузил в Инфофонд описание системы и запустил поиск тюремных заклинаний. Не то чтобы я прямо хотел взломать эту клетку, но я не верю в слово «невозможно», и еще…  
— Ты похож на человека, который поведется, — равнодушно произнес черноволосый. — Ты забрел на самый край обитаемого существами нашей линии пространства в поисках своей сестры, по твоим словам, где-то здесь сгинувшей, ты в курсе, что если заснуть во сне, можно проникнуть еще глубже, значит, неоднократно проделывал это и выживал. Ты говоришь, что твоя сестра пропала, следовательно, она не менее способна и живуча. Исходя из всего этого я могу предположить, что дух исследователя в тебе достаточно силен, чтобы обратить внимание на слово «невозможно».  
— Если ты веришь в то, что это невозможно, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, за что именно тебя сюда засадили? Потому что я, например, убежден, что твою клетку вскрыть возможно. Если бы это было не так, ее создатель не заморачивался бы с ней, а просто убил тебя. Нет смысла класть деньги в сейф, чтобы никогда ими не пользоваться — проще их сжечь.  
— Ха! — он презрительно вздернул подбородок.  
Я принялся копаться в Инфофонде, который, увы, не выдал мне тут же «тюрьма „дерево-в-шаре“ — инструкция», но снабдил нескольким интересными статьями «о пленении могущественных магов», в чтение которых я немедленно погрузился.  
— Эй!  
Я очнулся. Я могу читать так вдумчиво, что забываю об окружающих.  
— Что?  
— Я сказал, — яростно процедил древесный пленник, — что тот, кто засадил меня сюда, имел намерение обречь меня на вечные мучения, а не сохранить, чтобы потом воспользоваться!  
— Вот как, — я кивнул и снова погрузился в статью.  
— Или же для того, чтобы я сдался, прекратил бороться и умер сам, сделав такой выбор!  
— Ммм.  
— Ты вообще слушаешь меня или как?  
— Бороться с чем? — машинально вопросил я, пытаясь вникнуть в статью.  
— С ростом! С ростом проклятого дерева!  
— А чего с ним бороться. Хорошее дерево, красивое. Птички однако ж летают. Я думал, ты там для сохранности спрятан.  
Он скрипнул зубами от злости.  
— Ты тут землю видишь?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Но это не значит, что ее нет?  
— Значит. Именно что. Здесь нет земли. А теперь прояви немного сообразительности и подумай, как это проклятое дерево ухитрилось вырасти таким _без земли?_  
Я ошарашенно уставился на волшебника.  
— Дерево питается от тебя? Твоим телом?! И если я отломаю ветку, из нее пойдет кровь?! Какая экспрессия!  
— Если ты отломаешь ветку, я тебе, пожалуй, даже спасибо скажу, — мрачно произнёс маг. — Поскольку это будет значить, что ты взломал защитную сферу… но в общем и целом да, дерево питается за счет меня, все мои силы уходят на то, чтобы выжить при таком паразите, вживленном в меня настолько, что я даже не уверен, разрешит ли взлом сферы все мои проблемы. Неизвестно, как поведёт себя проклятая растительность вне привычной экосистемы.  
Я во все глаза смотрел на него. Неужели это я не выдумал и эта хрень реально где-то существует?!  
— Слушай, а что ты такого сделал, что тебя так? Мне просто интересно, чтобы под раздачу не угодить…  
— Много чего, — отрезал черноволосый. — Но, полагаю, главная причина моего заключения — несоответствие ожиданиям создателя этой клетки. Полагаю, другие люди не были бы ко мне столь жестоки и да, просто бы меня убили.  
Я криво ухмыльнулся. Известная тема. К тем, кто не соответствует ожиданиям, люди воистину беспощадны.  
— А солнце погасить ты не пробовал? Кстати, как тебя называть? Придумай что-нибудь, если такой конспиратор.  
— В смысле — солнце погасить?  
— Если вместо земли и воды дерево жрет тебя, то солнце у него отдельное. Без солнца не происходит фотосинтез, следовательно, дерево умрет. Тебе же фотосинтез не нужен, древожитель, так что ты сможешь избавиться от паразита.  
— Мысль интересная, но если ты не заметил, колдовать я не могу.  
— А ты пытался, человек-дерево? Если у тебя есть силы чтобы выживать при дереве, то закрыть солнце парой облаков и держать их там не должно быть очень сложно. Заодно и попугаи подохнут, тебя ведь наверняка бесят попугаи?  
По страдальческому выражению его лица я понял, что попал в точку, затем древожитель простонал:  
— Это не попугаи, это дятлы! Вначале их было всего два, но теперь… всякий раз, когда один из них удумает продолбить себе дупло, я чувствую это так, будто из меня вырывают куски мяса!..  
— Вот видишь, и всякие дятлы в тебя не будут долбиться, о дух Иггдрасиля!  
— Проклятье, хорошо, можешь называть меня Джек, хватит уже придумывать неизвестно что.  
Я взглянул на беднягу.  
— Не, ну какой из тебя Джек. Будешь Влад. Как Дракула.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты бесишь?  
Я кивнул.  
— Неоднократно. Я также страдал от того, что не соответствовал ожиданиям окружающих. Но на такие изощрённые пытки как у тебя, я еще не нагрешил.  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
— Ты просто еще не встретил изобретательных людей.  
***

— То есть если я эту тайну раскрою, вы меня убьете? — нахмурилась Тринити Аберлайн.  
— Печать неразглашения тебя убьет.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на ассистента и глубокомысленно кивнула.  
«Такая, пожалуй что, и печать взломает» — подумал Амир. Возня с всякими изобретателями и изобретениями его дико утомляла, поскольку требовала вникать в совершенно чуждые ему вещи. Надо назначить ответственного за это. Вот только непонятно кого. Еще у людей хватает ума завидовать его должности. Охуительная должность — быть на побегушках у Верховной Диаспоры. Почему он вообще в этом деле?..  
Ах да. Оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. А так бы тайна Великого Мага уплыла бы в Америку, или и вовсе осталась бы достоянием Крэйев. Конечно, они в нее вцепились: за тысячелетнюю историю у Крейев кого только не было, кроме великих изобретателей. Все что угодно, но дар созидания чего-то нового упорно избегал древний род.  
А теперь, чтобы не иметь дела с Альфредом, в смысле, чтобы проверить его очередную то ли ебнутость, то ли гениальность, ему приходится ставить эксперименты на уголовниках. Совершено не в глубине своей души, а очень даже на поверхности Амир ратовал за смертную казнь для особо тяжких.  
Но, видите ли, представителям власти нравится наблюдать за мучениями своих врагов — нет чтобы сразу прикончить! А иногда в систему попадает вообще черт знает что типа этой дамочки со шрамом. И ведь казалось бы, убрать шрам — самое простое что может быть, так нет же, надо ходить и специально выставлять его напоказ!..  
Амир осознал, что злится на какую-то чушь. Всё. Эти изобретатели его доведут. Самые поехавшие из магов, при том душонки у них примитивнейшие, они ими почти не пользуются за ненадобностью, неудивительно, что Майнштайн свою от себя отчекрыжил…  
— В принципе такое может быть, — произнесла Тринити, покончив с процедурой инициации и войдя в состав посвящённых в некоторые тайны относительно великих магий и их авторов. — Но, чтобы драться без души, нужны альтернативные источники силы. Другая душа, союзник, инвокация — все это может заменить на раз душу в бою, но тут уже стоит вопрос цены. Союзники обычно слабеют, если их маг лишается души, но бывают исключения. Демонам без разницы, но заставить их драться по-настоящему могут только мастера Демонологии. Это и так известно. Почему нужно было поднимать такой шум?  
— Как насчет человека, который дрался без души, колдовал без души, но при этом не пользовался ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим?  
— Большой молодец ваш человек! — хмыкнула женщина. — Что, вы его прикончили и теперь не можете допросить?  
— Что-то вроде. Мы полагаем, он нашел альтернативный источник энергии.  
— И хотите, чтобы мы тоже его нашли? Вот так просто? Без данных? Без ничего? Да это на мировой прорыв потянет, знаете ли.  
— Да, — резко произнес Амир. — Мы знаем.


	22. Переспал

Проснулся я от того, что меня совершено хамски, мерзко, грубейшим образом трясли за плечо. В своём мучителе я с изумлением узнал Амира и совсем опечалился — этого человека я считал почти другом!  
— Чтобы тебе провалиться, ну неужели это так необходимо, не конец света, не настолько я нужен, чтобы меня будить!  
— Настолько-настолько, — отрезал оборотень. — Слава темным, очнулся! Где ты был?  
Я поднялся, обводя сонными глазами помещение: Мика, Джузеппе, даже Сильвестр собственной персоной — все они втиснулись в мою каюту и пялились на меня.  
— Че такое-то? Поспать уже нельзя?  
— Ты спал трое суток! — рявкнул Амир. — И теперь я хочу знать, где ты был, потому что разбудить мы тебя смогли только сейчас!  
— Теперь и не узнаешь, — мрачно буркнул я. — Как дети малые. При насильственной побудке никакие сны не вспоминаются. Вот теперь и я буду мучиться, что я там трое суток делал. Лайса!  
Разумеется, мне никто не ответил. Что ж, значит, трое суток прошли напрасно — союзника своего я не нашел. Помывшись, побрившись и выпив кофе, я понял, что трехдневное видение кануло в забвение окончательно и бесповоротно, и приуныл. К тому же тело после такого глобального сна было горячим, разбухшим и вялым, как будто я слишком долго парился в сауне. Ненавижу такое состояние, что недосып, что пересып, не знаю даже, что хуже.  
— То есть ты просто ходил в мир союзников? — Амир смотрел на меня пристально и почти серьезно. — Не в мир демонов? Потому что открытый Инфофонд на твоем планшете пестрел списком ингредиентов для инвокаций! Неужели ты всерьез решил в демонологии преуспеть?  
Что-то дернулось в моем сознании, когда я услышал «открытый Инфофонд», но новая фраза оборотня сбила меня с толку.  
— Нет, Амир, ничего такого. В смысле, да. Я хотел вызвать демона, но не чтобы он сожрал мою душу, а для допроса.  
— Ты знаешь, что это называется — забивать гвозди микроскопом? — вмешался Джузеппе. — Вызывать демона, чтобы разыскать союзника?  
— Вовсе не для этого. Блин, меня не было три дня, Михайлов, неужели ты сам не мог им рассказать? Столько времени прошло!  
— Рассказать что? — нахмурился Мика.  
— Зачем я полез в Инфофонд, а потом спать.  
— А я-то откуда знаю? — огрызнулся он.  
— Накануне своего отбытия в царство Морфея я решил выяснить, сколь далеко простерся Сильвестровый Апокалипсис. Поговорив с Микой я понял, что вы этого не сделали, либо его об этом не уведомили. Из-за разницы во временных потоках разных пространств есть шанс, что в иных пространствах конец света произошел иначе, либо и вовсе не произошел. Мика назвал мою идею бредом, но, в конце концов, я не обязан слушать волшебников, которые настолько охуели от безделья, что основали общество помощи презренным людишкам — ничего нового они сказать мне не мо…  
— Альфред, не отвлекайся, — хмуро попросил Джузеппе. — Что дальше — с союзниками?  
Я поднял брови.  
— То есть вы действительно не опрашивали существ из иных измерений? Ну вы даете! — я произнес это так, чтобы «Ну вы и лохи» отчетливо читалась за моим восклицанием. — Также я думал, что именно Лайса, как мой союзник, может быть особенно полезной в этом вопросе, поскольку она связана непосредственно со мной. Быстро нужных для инвокации ингредиентов мне было не добыть, Михайлов даже своего союзника для эксперимента вызвать поленился, а у тебя, как выяснилось, — я кивнул Амиру, — союзника нет, помнишь, я спрашивал? Оставалось одно: погрузиться в подпространства и поискать Лайсу во сне, привести ее обратно или хотя бы там допросить. Но вы, господа, меня безжалостно разбудили, так что я даже не помню, увенчались ли хоть чем-то мои странствия. Как видите, союзника со мной нет, но как знать, если я там так надолго застрял, значит, выцепил что-то…  
— А у меня ты союзника попросить не догадался? — хмуро произнес Сильвестр. — Тоже мне, гений.  
— Твой кот не разговаривал со мной все время пока у меня жил, не было никаких оснований полагать, что он станет теперь, — отрезал я. Ежу понятно, что «просить» что-то у Крэя я не собирался ни в одной из множественных вселенных, буде таковые вдруг расплодятся на нашем жизненном пути.  
— Ясно, — Джузеппе прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Значит так, Альфред. Если тебе что-то нужно по делу, ты идешь ко мне или к Сильвестру, а не к Михайлову, Кумору или уж тем более не лезешь черт знает куда сам. Нам все еще нужна твоя жизнь и душа, было бы совершенно нелепо, если бы тебя кто-нибудь слопал во сне, ясно тебе? Нужен тебе демон, я тебе вызову демона, хоть десяток, допрашивай их до посинения.  
— Откуда я знал, как с тобой связаться, — я пожал плечами. — Ладно, все закончилось хорошо, я весь тут, целый, невредимый и такой же невежественный как и раньше. Можете заниматься своими делами дальше.  
— Спасибо, разрешил! — фыркнул Амир. — Поднимайся и пошли.  
— Куда это?  
— На лекцию по энергетике, куда еще. И повернись, я тебе лицо подправлю — еще мне потом слухов не хватало…  
Я попытался было вывернуться, но не тут-то было, цепкая ладошка магистра Душ ухватила меня крепче, чем можно было бы подумать, глядя на его изящное телосложение.  
— Что? Я должен выглядеть _так?_ А как же девочки? Мальчики? Все, ради чего люди ходят в Универ?! Что я с такой рожей там делать буду?!  
— Учиться, — пакостно ухмыльнулся ректор этого самого Универа. — Крэй, не забудьте его потом забрать с лекции, чтобы он никуда не улизнул.  
Я даже не успел увидеть реакцию Крэя, как мы телепортировались.  
Лекция была для первокурсников. Потрясающе. В первый раз в первый класс, Альфред. Нет, они явно издевались надо мной. Меня даже представили как нового ученика, впрочем с таким лицом, какое мне приделал оборотень, можно было и не представляться — ловить с такой рожей решительно нечего.  
Спать не хотелось, сон так и не вспомнился, усадили меня в первый ряд, поэтому заниматься было нечем — кроме попыток слушать лекцию. Я так и не подружился тогда ни с кем в Камчатском — уж слишком неприятно мне было носить чужое лицо, а может, после возвращения души я потерял способность налаживать человеческие контакты… верно сказал Амир, может я ее действительно «повредил».  
Проклятый магистр сделал меня рыжим. Рыжим кудрявым толстогубым и пухлощеким мальчиком в очках, типичным маменькиным сынком на вид, явным кандидатом в изгои в любом классе — хоть магическом, хоть человеческом. К сожалению, я не сразу это понял, а ведь всегда хотел побыть изгоем, это же восхитительно — стать изгоем, когда ты на самом деле взрослый не обремененный моральными принципами волшебник, любое «случайное» убийство которого оправдает Русская Диаспора, потому что он нужен ей для Великих Магий. Каюсь, с пересыпу и непривычки я упустил конкретный шанс поиздеваться над малолетками.  
А все от того, что долгосрочная перспектива смехуечков была замещена в моем не до конца проснувшемся мозгу краткосрочной. Увидев после окончания лекции стоящего в дверях Сильвестра Крэя, я, помня о своем кошмарном внешнем облике, ломанулся через всю аудиторию к нему с криком «Папа!».  
Уткнулся в его грудь, вздрагивая от еле сдерживаемого смеха, поочередно глядел то на его растерянную физиономию, то на ошарашенные лица моих, так сказать, новых одногруппников. Я ведь сразу заметил, какими жадными глазками они смотрели на него, красивого препода и «великого мага». Вот нехрен тут. Женат Крэй. И еще у него такой жирный рыжий ребенок, что позволяет предположить, что женат он не на Надежде Михайловой, а на собственном союзнике. Вот так-то. Глазки прочь от Великого Мага.  
— Альфред, ты что творишь! — процедил Крэй, оттаскивая меня от себя за шиворот.— Совсем рехнулся?!  
— Это ваш сын, господин Крэй?! — изумилась какая-то девушка.  
— Но у него ведь… Ох, — смутилась другая. Амир наскоро соорудил мне какой-то псевдоним, который даже я не запомнил, но, разумеется, не с Крэйской фамилией.  
— Как здорово, что он будет с нами учиться! — подхалимски пропел еще кто-то. Ага, здорово. Зашибись просто. Смотрите, как Сильвестр-то рад!  
— Так, это уже не смешно! — рявкнул Крэй, и…  
И я вновь обнаружил себя сидящим в первом ряду, до конца лекции оставалось пять минут.  
«Еще раз такое выкинешь, я не посмотрю, что ты любовник Амира Кумора! — яростно процедил мне в голову Крэй. — Ты можешь творить черт знает что на яхте, но не смей делать это в публичных местах!»  
«А что такого? — наигранно возмутился я. — Как ты предлагаешь объяснить тот факт, что ты будешь забирать меня после каждой лекции? Если хочешь, могу бросаться к тебе с криком «любимый», но ты, я думаю, не хочешь, да и Амир мне не простит».  
«Не будешь ко мне вообще ни с какими криками бросаться! — рявкнул Сильвестр.— Будешь меня ждать у моей аудитории!»  
«Это не отменяет того факта, что люди начнут задумываться о наших отношениях. Великий и Ужасный Великий маг и жирный рыжий мальчишка! Я же не виноват, что господин ректор настолько ревнив, что сделал мне эту рожу! При своей бы еще куда ни шло, мы все-таки выглядим примерно ровесниками, я даже теперь старше чем ты, но при такой разнице в возрасте, когда я выгляжу на пятнадцать, «папа» это самое приличное, что я могу тебе сказать!»  
Он какое-то время молчал. Затем произнес: «И когда ты успел?»  
«Успел что?»  
«С Кумором. Что ты нашел в нем вообще, в этом мудаке?»  
Не предполагал я, что наш разговор об этом состоится в таких обстоятельствах. Думал, что Крэй вообще не говорит об этом, потому что часть тайны, но вот упустил, что с причастными-то к тайне вполне можно. Могу же я говорить Амиру что он — оборотень. Конечно, я безбожно наврал, что он мне рожу такую приделал из ревности, этот проклятый магистр Анимы и Энигмы видел меня насквозь и был в курсе, что при своем лице учиться я не буду, и единственный способ заставить меня внимать университетской премудрости это сделать абсолютно непривлекательным для окружающих.  
«Мы, сушёные ящерицы, любим всяких мудаков, — сухо ответил я. — Нам они нравятся. С ними весело. Куда лучше, чем со всякими медузами. Так что не лезь не в своё дело, Сильвестр Крэй».  
Он собрался было что-то ответить, но в этот момент звонок прозвенел вновь. На этот раз в открытых первым выбежавшим дверях было пусто. Я кинул в сумку планшет и не спеша побрел к выходу. В коридоре меня цапнула невидимая рука, а озирался я в поисках Крэя уже на яхте.  
— Великий маг прячется от студентов? — ухмыльнулся я.  
Он потащил меня к бару и усадил за столик. Смахнул чары невидимости с себя и устало взглянул на меня.  
— Альфред, нам надо поговорить. Пожалуйста.  
Сердце мое слегка вздрогнуло, и я дал ему хорошего ментального тычка — вот начинается крэйщина в действии, вот уж нет, не поведусь я на это ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хватит уже. Плавали-знаем.  
— Говори, — я пожал плечами и заказал себе бутылку вина и стейк. — Только не про Амира. Мне плевать, что ты о нем думаешь.  
«Решил играть влюблённого идиота — вот и буду играть» — довольно ухмыльнулся я.  
Сильвестр нервно махнул рукой.  
— Я про наше с тобой сотрудничество.  
— Которого нет.  
— Которого нет, — вздохнул он. — Я бы хотел это исправить.  
Я в тот момент вгрызался в стейк и не смог ответить сразу.  
— Да, наш разговор тогда на причале был не самым дипломатичным, но…  
— Ты дал мне по морде! — проговорил я с набитым ртом. — И обозвал сушёной ящерицей.  
— Я не стану перечислять, что ты сказал мне в ответ, и считаю, что по морде ты заслужил!  
— Ты стал таким агрессивным, великий маг. Ладно. Теперь ты хочешь сделать вид, что этого разговора не было и начать все с чистого листа, верно?  
Он отвел взгляд.  
— Ну, в общем, да.  
Я мрачно уставился на него, а он вдруг, прикрыв аристократичными пальчиками рот, не смог подавить смешок.  
— Что? Что тебя так смешит?  
Он пытался выровнять улыбку.  
— Альфред, только ты не обижайся, пожалуйста… но на тебе по-прежнему эта рыжая пятнадцатилетняя рожа…и когда ты смотришь своим обычным взглядом, это выглядит как…  
Он мог не продолжать. Я уже и сам понял, насколько это выглядело смешно. Как ребенок-вампир или как те пухлые юные девочки-люди, которые думают, что подражают ведьмам и красят лица белым, а глаза — черным.  
Я было тоже рассмеялся, как вдруг меня пронзило какое-то вспоминание — даже скорее отголосок воспоминания. Такое бывает, когда забыл большой сон, а он хочет прорваться к тебе в память, и какие-то случайные слова, мысли или действия служат триггерами… о чем мы говорили? О рыжих детях, о готичных девочках, о… проклятье, опять соскользнуло.  
Я тяжело вздохнул.  
— Извини, я постараюсь больше не смеяться… Может, ты просто расколдуешься?  
— Все в порядке, Силь. Я сам понял, что это смешно. Я не про это, просто вы меня разбудили, а я ведь видел какой-то сон, и пытаюсь его вспомнить, но опять соскользнуло.  
— Я советовал им не будить тебя и подождать, пока ты сам проснешься, — сказал Крэй. — Я помню, в каком скверном настроении ты просыпаешься, когда тебя будят…  
Ну да. Конечно. Отчего-то это совершенно вылетело у меня из головы — мы ведь с Крэем в детстве оба фанатели по сновидениям. Тщательно описывали интересные места, делились впечатлениями, радовались, когда удавалось — пусть тогда лишь случайно — присниться друг другу и мечтали однажды побывать вместе в наших любимых снах.  
— Спасибо, что вступился за мой сон, — я хмыкнул. — Ладно. Касаемо нашего сотрудничества. Ты ведь и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что помощник из меня никакой? Разве не так? Я ведь только отвлекать тебя от дел буду!  
— Раньше нам с тобой хорошо удавалось работать вместе! — лукаво произнес Силь. Я едва не улыбнулся в ответ и отвесил себе мысленно второй, на этот раз не подсердечник, а подзатыльник.  
— И ты помнишь, чем все это закончилось, — сухо произнёс я. Конечно, расстались мы с Крэем не из-за совместной работы, но последней каплей стало именно то, что он несколько раз подставил по работе меня. — Кстати, раз уж мы говорим тут по душам. Тебя реально не напрягает тот факт, что ты докрашил мир именно до этого эпизода? Что все это значит? Ты уверен, что после нашего разговора с тобой не было ничего такого важного другого? Может, какая-то встреча или еще что?  
Он внимательно посмотрел на меня темными мерцающими на солнце глазами и покачал головой.  
— Нет. У тебя?  
Я покачал головой. Насколько я помнил, в тот вечер я плакал, пил и выкурил столько табака, что наутро едва мог ходить. Вряд ли такие события следует считать значимыми.  
— Ты вообще задумывался об этом? По-настоящему? Пытался представить себе, как это было и почему? Ты в другой вселенной был плохим парнем! Не так, чтобы назвать Амира мудаком, а меня сушеной ящерицей, а по-настоящему, реально злобным негодяем, уничтожившим мир! А как ты там материшься! Погоди, не возражай, я не буду углубляться в тему, но я имею в виду, нам нужно узнать, как все было в иной реальности! Почему после нашего альтернативного расставания ты стал таким злым, понимаешь? А я — добрым!  
— Погоди, Альфред, я… — он запнулся. — Слушай, ну как мы можем это угадать? Почему ты думаешь, что я был таким злым? Может, я просто обиделся на тебя!  
— Ну вот если бы ты сейчас на меня обиделся, ты бы захотел уничтожать мир? Понимаешь, это не просто какая-то обида! Это, можно сказать, эдакий возглас в сердцах «будь проклят тот день, когда мы впервые встретились!»… — я запнулся.— Только вот получается в тот день мы не встретились, а расстались. Неувязка ведь, скажи же?  
Сильвестр смотрел на меня круглыми от изумления глазами.  
— Что, опять смешная рожа? Извини, но я не знаю как расколдоваться. Надо Амира звать.  
— Нет-нет, повтори, что ты сказал… «Будь проклят тот день, когда мы впервые встретились», так ведь?  
Я кивнул.  
— А Джузеппе сказал что «встреча произошла не так, как в другом мире»… Слушай, вот ты все говоришь, что мы с тобой расстались кровными врагами, а что, если все было наоборот? Что, если мы с тобой в тот день помирились?!  
Я уставился на Сильвестра. Затем обдумал его слова.  
— Нет. Не может такого быть. Как ты себе это представляешь? Я же ведь… — я попытался вспомнить, лелеял ли я хоть какую-то надежду на то, что мы помиримся тогда. А может и лелеял, чёрт меня разберет. Пригласил же я его зачем-то в гости побеседовать, не просто нахуй послал при встрече… — Ну хорошо, допустим. Ну ок. Подружились мы снова. И получается в итоге через сто лет так разосрались, что ты крашнул мир! Пфф! Стоило и пытаться.  
— Тебе не кажется, что сто лет — срок посерьезнее пятнадцати?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Может, в тот день случилось что-то еще. Какое-нибудь особенно временное возмущение, контрольная точка восстановления, до которой ты мог крашить мир, а после — нет. Маловероятно, что мы в другой вселенной остались после того разговора друзьями.  
— Это ты так считаешь, — хладнокровно произнёс Крэй. — А вполне возможно в иной вселенной я тебя переубедил. Я же в ней все-таки был разрушителем миров, — он вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и я подумал, что от такой улыбки любой мир сам бы с готовностью порезал себя на кусочки и преподнес себя великому магу на блюдечке.  
Так. Начинается. Надо завести себе плетку, как у Мики, только ментальную. И бить себя по мозгам всякий раз, когда мне кажется, что Крэй милый.  
— Окей, — согласился я. — Склоняюсь перед твоим даром убеждения. В альтернативной вселенной, где ты был злой, а я — добрый — кстати, вот еще одна причина — мы с тобой остались друзьями. Но затем ты взял и крашнул мир до того места, где мы с тобой поссорились… Нет, не понимаю. Гораздо разумнее было бы тогда докрашить его до того места, когда я сбежал в приют. Я тогда фактически тебя ненавидел. А той осенью мне просто было больно и грустно.  
Я прикусил язык. Ай, ладно, какая теперь уже разница. Сильвестр внимательно взглянул на меня, затем покачал головой.  
— Вряд ли я стал бы уничтожать мир, чтобы обнаружить себя в двенадцатилетнем возрасте. Слишком высок риск того, что моя жизнь сложилась бы совершенно по-иному. Я думаю, я все-таки ценил свою судьбу, а возродиться без памяти в таком возрасте это все равно, что начать жить заново. К тому же я понятия не имел, что ты…  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты вообще дико все усложнил? — покончив со стейком, я принялся добивать вино. — Почему ты просто меня не прикончил? Зачем такие сложности? Я бы на твоем месте обязательно себя бы прикончил и дело с концом.  
Сильвестр снова улыбнулся в той мерзкой манере, которую называют «обезоруживающая». Да. Обезоруживающая, как ядерно-ракетный комплекс, размещенный на твоей границе.  
— Может, я был вовсе не таким уж плохим, как ты себе навоображал?  
Я скривился.  
— Крэй, ты уничтожил мир. Оставив в живых нас вдвоем. Еще, возможно, Лайсу, но вряд ли ты об этом знал. Ты считаешь, что променять жизни двух человек на жизни всего мира это «добро»?  
Снова эта мерзкая лукавая улыбка.  
— А как ты считаешь?  
Я вздохнул.  
— Я считаю этот разговор бессмысленным. Когда я говорил «восстановить картину происшествия» я не имел в виду восстановить наши духовные причины. Я имел в виду четко выяснить, что, как и при чьем участии произошло. Другого мира нет, мы никогда уже не узнаем, зачем все это было! Разве что когда Амир соблаговолит покопаться в моей голове, выяснится, что именно там ты оставил подробную объяснительную. Что вряд ли. Но если уж так тебе хочется знать, то лучше подумай, не принял ли ты после этого разговора какое-то решение. Например, никогда больше не заводить лучших друзей или не общаться с такими людьми как я. Вот это может помочь. Потому что как раз такие решения влияют на всю жизнь. Ты мог как-то предвидеть это, крутануть время, как сегодня, понять, что надо сказать, чтобы наш разговор закончился так, как закончился. Тебе не кажется, что ты мог принять — самое очевидное — «никогда не общаться с Альфредом Майнштайном»-решение?  
Он посмотрел на меня с неожиданной яростью.  
— Это ты его принял. «Никогда не общаться со мной»-решение. Наплевав на мое мнение по этому поводу.  
Я криво усмехнулся.  
— И посмотри теперь на нас! — я откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул. — Помнишь моего приятеля из школы, Ника? Он отчего-то был всегда убежден, что это я однажды стану знаменитым и дети в школах будут проходить мою биографию, а учителя будут обсуждать: «5 декабря такого-то года Альфред Майнштайн под влиянием трагических политических событий в Самаре создаёт комплекс из двенадцати усыпляющих бдительность заклинаний, с помощью которых впоследствии Диаспора одерживает крупную победу над повстанцами юга России. Тот факт, что среди первых погибших было трое немцев, позволяет предположить привязанность гениального мага к своим корням, хотя известно, что он никогда не знал своего отца и предков по немецкой линии. Домашнее задание: сочинение на тему «влияние исторических корней на политические предпочтения изобретателей двадцать первого века». Затем Ник всегда добавлял: «И только я и пара избранных будут знать, что в тот день ты просто решил ограбить бар Зеленые Пещеры и создал эти заклинания, чтобы усыпить бдительность тамошних троллей и вынести прямо у них под носом три ящика рома».  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям Сильвестр не рассмеялся, а лишь удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Правда? Он так говорил? Удивительно.  
— Ты не помнишь Ника, — констатировал я. — Впрочем, действительно, откуда тебе его помнить, вы виделись пару раз. Блять, десять лет прошло, Крэй. Какого черта? Мы не должны копаться в прошлом, но вот кто бы мог подумать, что оно теперь получается чуть ли не дело государственной важности.  
— Если ты не хочешь копаться в прошлом, то разве не лучше со всем побыстрее покончить? — улыбнулся Крэй. — Просто будь рядом со мной и постарайся не ненавидеть меня слишком уж откровенно.  
Я махнул рукой.  
— Да не ненавижу я тебя уже давно. Но вот как раз быть с тобой я и не хочу. Слишком много воспоминаний. Я не умею контролировать свои мысли так, чтобы не поддаваться им, находясь рядом с тобой, даже не знаю, кто бы смог.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Представь, что мы с тобой заново познакомились. Мне, между прочим, это тоже мешает.  
— Ты — великий маг. Ты справишься, — я вскинул голову. — А я, твой скромный ассистент, имею право на слабости. Может, попросить Амира мне затереть воспоминания…  
— Да что у тебя постоянно за мысли такие все стереть да уничтожить?! — Сильвестр аж вскочил. — Одна блять проблема и ты уже готов все вокруг выжечь?! Что это за подход такой?! Поссорился с другом — к черту друзей как явление! Тяжело на душе — к черту душу как явление! Мешают воспоминания — затереть нахрен воспоминания! Удивительно, что ты все еще не отрубил себе голову с утра при похмелье!  
Я изумленно смотрел на Крэя, даже не пытаясь придать своему лицу равнодушный вид. Затем произнес:  
— У меня не бывает похмелья.  
— И это многое объясняет! — рявкнул Сильвестр. Я пришел в себя.  
— И это мне уничтожитель миров говорит? На себя посмотри, Крэй! По сравнению с твоими способами решения проблем мои еще вполне гуманны! Ты делаешь то же самое! Вот сегодня. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь остроумное в ответ на «папу», так нет же. Предпочел просто все отменить и начать заново!  
— А ты бы на моем месте убил всех свидетелей! Джузеппе рассказал мне! Нахрена ты своих соседей превратил неизвестно во что и поджег их дом?! Они же были обычные люди!  
— Не неизвестно во что, а в четырех жаб и трех ужей. Это лучше соответствует их природным чертам характера. А мог бы и убить, не сделал это исключительно ради вас, чтобы вы мне мозги не трахали, что я вроде как работаю с Обществом Защиты Земли и при этом валю людишек направо и налево. А соседи давно напрашивались. Это я еще был просто терпелив и благодушен без души, то есть, не благодушен, а равнодушен. Кстати, вот слово «бездушный», например, совершенно бессмысленно. Часто говорят «бездушный убийца», к примеру, а по факту без души довольно проблематично стать убийцей, потому что у тебя нет мотивации ни убивать кого-либо, ни оставлять в живых. И не надо на меня так смотреть. Ты же хотел помириться, а выглядишь сейчас ну почти как в том видео, где материшься.  
Крэй сел на стул и печально уставился на меня большими темными глазами.  
— Знаешь, Альфред, ты первый человек, которого мне хочется посадить на цепь.  
В этот момент мой сон обрушился на меня, словно волшебное цунами из кармана Сильвестра Крэя.


	23. Демон

Наглая рыжая морда, приделанная Альфреду Кумором, резко сошла на нет. Любящий поковыряться в словах и формулировках дядя Марк наверняка бы сказал, что тут подошла бы фраза «На нем лица нет». Нет. По крайней мере того, что было раньше. Удивительно, что Альфред тоже, оказывается, теперь любит ковыряться в словах.  
— Ладно, я пошутил, ты вечно несешь всякий бред, почему на мой нужно так реагировать? — раздраженно произнес Сильвестр, поскольку настоящее лицо волшебника оставалось не менее ошарашенным, чем фальшивое. — Конечно, я не буду сажать тебя на цепь, прекрати уже.  
Он дико покосился на Сильвестра посветлевшими почти до белизны глазами. Перевел взгляд на пустой стакан и пустую бутыль и моргнул. Еще какое-то время тупо смотрел в столешницу, затем потряс головой.  
— Хорошо. Убедил. Я постараюсь тебе помочь. Буду рядом, не буду выебываться, можешь даже посадить меня на цепь — хочу я посмотреть, как на это отреагирует магистр Душ. Договорились. Взамен я хочу, чтобы хотя бы ты все-таки прислушивался к тому, что я говорю, потому что это может оказаться полезным, _даже_ если вам всем так не кажется. Идет?  
Силь с изумлением смотрел на протянутую ему ладонь.  
— Эээ… Альфред, что ты задумал?  
Его глаза пришли в нормальное свое желто-зеленое состояние, лицо обрело спокойствие.  
— Я? Я ничего не задумал. Просто… устал препираться, видишь, и меня можно довести. К тому же ты прав. Я знаю, что ты прав, и мне противно, что ты прав. Спор ради спора, понимаешь? Поставь себя на мое место. Я люто тебе завидую, мой бывший лучший друг теперь великий маг и все такое. Конечно, мне не хочется быть мальчиком на побегушках у тебя. Но ты прав. К тому же меня и так отсюда не отпустят, к тому же Амир тоже прав, игра стоит свеч, так что я просто прекратил сопротивляться. Считай, что твое обещание посадить меня на цепь стало последней каплей.  
Он произнес это быстро и бесстрастно, как человек, в сотый раз объясняющий своим неразумным детям, почему в мире все происходит так, а не иначе. В его словах не чувствовалось вообще никаких эмоций: ни зависти, ни усталости, ни отвращения. Сильвестр подумал, что не отказался бы от консультации с мамой по поводу того, сколько правды в словах Майнштайна на данный момент. Потому что ему такие вещи не особенно давались. Дедукция, распознавание вранья — это все не к нему. С другой стороны, эти слова — большее, чем он смел рассчитывать получить от настоящего Великого Мага.  
— Обещаешь?  
Альфред криво усмехнулся.  
— Я попробую.  
Его рука была сухой, пожатие — крепким, хотя Сильвестр все равно ожидал какой-нибудь пакости. Все-таки близкими друзьями они давно перестали быть, чтобы вот так голыми руками друг друга касаться.  
Потом они пошли и расспросили Ганса о прошлом, увы, безрезультатно; Альфред с удивлением смотрел на его человеческую форму, но лишь покачал головой, пробормотав беззлобно «рыжий засранец». К сожалению, союзник ничего не знал о другом мире. Скорчив Альфреду рожу, Ганс самостоятельно перекинулся в кота, запрыгнул Сильвестру на плечи и оттуда продолжил таращиться на Майнштайна.  
Тот сел в кресло.  
— Значит, остается только Лайса, так как она связана со мной. И демоны, поскольку их мир дальше. Можно попросить твоего дядюшку вызвать нам демона, или он не посвящен в тайны?  
— Он посвящен достаточно, — Силь сел в кресло напротив. — Но, видишь ли, он исчез. Никто не знает куда, он постоянно так делает, в этом нет ничего особенного кроме того, что пока он не вернется, мы не можем с ним связаться. Он даже семейные собрания прогуливает, понимаешь?  
— О, прекрасно понимаю. Я бы тоже исчезал, если бы передо мной маячила перспектива семейного собрания. Хорошо. Среди посвященных в ваши тайны еще демонологи есть? Я, конечно, и сам могу, но всегда рад, когда кто-то работает за меня.  
— Официальных, пожалуй, нет. Давай вместе, и Мику еще возьмем. Я могу побеседовать с демоном, но нужно заранее придумать вопросы.  
Альфред неожиданно тепло улыбнулся.  
— Нет, Сильвестр, кто угодно, но не ты. Тебя от демонов надо за три пространства держать, серьёзно. В этом плане ты совершено не изменился. И садиста твоего мне тут не надо, только отвлекать будет. Если уж на то пошло, я лучше Джузеппе приглашу в свидетели.  
Слышать это было неприятно, тем более от Альфреда. Тем более что дядя Марк говорил Сильвестру примерно тоже же самое насчет демонологии.  
— Почему? Думаешь, ты лучше справишься, чем я?  
Он сухо кивнул.  
— Уверен. Силь, кем бы ты ни был в другом мире, сейчас ты по-прежнему веришь в лучшее в людях и считаешь демонов кем-то вроде людей. Ты даже отдать приказ так, чтобы человек в нем не нашел лазейки, не можешь, не то что демон. Да. Ради твоей же безопасности тебе нельзя даже разговаривать с демонами. Не хватало потом выцарапывать из демонической пасти душу великого мага!  
***

— Блять, как же он достал! — Мика плюхнулся в кресло, с раздражением вперившись в водную гладь. — Как же он бесит!..  
— Опять? — Амир приоткрыл один глаз. Он грелся на солнышке, чувствуя себя прекрасно и лениво. — Вы, Мика, чересчур остро на него реагируете. Злитесь, что характер Великого Мага оказался не под стать вашему делу? Раньше вы были самым мерзким из Общества Защиты Земли, а теперь у вас появился достойный конкурент?  
— Что за ерунда! — вскинулся Мика. — Майнштайн не состоит в обществе! Никто туда его и не возьмет, даже если будет просить!  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Амир. — Разве вас не раздражает, что создатель Великих Заклинаний по характеру скорее разрушитель, чем благодетель?  
Мика задумался. Потом пожал плечами.  
— Пока не раздражает. Может будет, когда он что-то создаст. Прямо сейчас меня раздражает его нытье по поводу союзника.  
— Он так и не вернул Лайсу?  
— Да он заколебал меня с ней! Мол, я виноват, что он ее якобы «освободил» и теперь не может призвать обратно. Несет ахинею, что развоплотил ее насовсем. Странно, что вам он не жаловался.  
— Наверное, он не считает меня виноватым в этой утрате, и потому ему просто не пришло в голову. Странно не это. По логике, вернув душу, у Альфреда должно было хватить сил призвать не только Лайсу, но и еще пару-тройку союзников.  
— Но он вбил себе в голову, что не может. И потому у него ничерта не получается. И теперь он ноет мне в уши, чтобы я отправил своего союзника найти эту его девку.  
— Ну и отправьте, — пожал плечами Амир. — Или пусть Крэй отправит своего, может это как-то поспособствует сближению. Он же забрал себе кота-союзника из дома Майнштайна, а тот точно помнит Лайсу.  
— Это да… — протянул Мика с сомнением.  
— Признайтесь, вы просто не хотите, чтобы наш Великий Маг чему-то радовался?  
— Не надо меня демонизировать, — хмыкнул волшебник. — Я просто считаю, что… если он сам ее призовет, это будет… полезнее для него, разве нет?.. Хотя он так заебал своим нытьем, что я склоняюсь уже к иному мнению.  
Амир поднялся и потянулся, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
— Ну так давайте я ее верну. Даже вроде как обещал. К тому же этот союзник меня очень интересует. Любопытный феномен с этими ее последователями, вам так не кажется?.. Да и вообще…  
— Что — вообще?  
— Да я вот думаю, если у Альфреда с союзником такая крепкая связь, где она была в прошлом? В видении? Ведь союзник остается с магом до конца жизни…  
— Может, в той вселенной у него не было союзника.  
— Такого как раз не может быть. Вспомните, что нам рассказывал Первый Магистр Пространства и Времени. Уничтоженный мир и наш имеют общий корень — жизнь Великого Мага до точки Преломления. Мы знаем, что Крэй в нашем мире добыл своего союзника позже, и можно лишь предположить, что он добыл его же в прошлом мире. Но у Альфреда-то союзник с четырнадцати, так что она явно действовала в уничтоженном мире. Лайса была его союзником в уничтоженном мире, это факт.  
— А черт его разберет, — Михайлов пожал плечами. — Может, он чего-нибудь там еще выдумал. Или может так и не прочитал ни одной книги про союзников, потом случайно развоплотил ее и не смог вернуть.  
— Мика, Альфред из прошлого уничтожил мир. А вы говорите — союзника не смог вернуть. К тому же даже если и так, Лайса то все равно должна была явиться, когда наступила их смерть.  
— Может, она тоже дура, — фыркнул волшебник. — Пока что так и не ясно, зависят ли умственные способности союзника от способностей хозяина или нет.  
— Слишком много допущений, — покачал головой Амир. — Я, пожалуй, действительно пойду поищу эту девочку.  
— Нет, не пойдете, — раздался холодный голос. — Лайса Альфреду сейчас совершенно не нужна, не слушайте его.  
— Вы не можете мне ничего запретить, Крэй, — Амир безмятежно, с едва заметным оттенком угрозы, улыбнулся подошедшему к ним волшебнику.  
— Вернете Лайсу — я престану учить Великого Мага, и делайте что хотите.  
— Учителей великому мы найдем сколько угодно. А вот ношение титула для вас сразу закончится.  
— Это не вам решать, Кумор, — сухо произнёс Сильвестр.  
— Погодите, — вмешался Мика. — Почему ты не хочешь возвращать Альфреду союзника, Силь?  
Крэй оперся о перила.  
— Да потому что вы, в отличие от меня, никогда не видели их вдвоем вместе.  
— Что вы несете? Постоянно их видел.  
— «Видел» не значит «имел дело». Когда Альфред с Лайсой собираются вдвоем в одном помещении, они его заполняют собой. Это все равно, что пустить на яхту цыганский табор, весь, с кибитками, собаками и лошадьми. Он и сейчас-то ничерта не хочет делать, а если вернет союзника, это будет одно сплошное безделье и хаос. Если вам кажется, что Лайса шумная, то вы не видели ее, когда они собираются вместе. Если вам кажется, что Альфред агрессивный, дождитесь, когда они встретятся вновь. Они сметут здесь все. Вдвоем они токсичны для окружающих. Вся ваша прислуга станет корешами Лайсы. Самые приличные, как вам казалось, скромные и тихие люди, окажутся упоротыми отморозками, с которыми Майнштайн захватит яхту и поплывёт куда-нибудь к чертовой матери — охотиться на китов, искать бермудский треугольник, изучать водовороты и еще черт знает что. Поскольку Лайса не желает жить без выпивки, по дороге, полагаю, они будут грабить каждое встречное судно, еду, бухло и интересных людей оставлять себе, остальных выкидывать за борт, а корабль поджигать — Лайса балдеет от вида пламени. И даже не надейтесь, что собьёте этот проклятый корабль ракетой или заклинанием — что Майнштайн всегда умел, так это теряться в пространстве, а море — дружественная ему стихия. Его родная мать никогда найти не могла, даром что предсказательница. И если вы думаете, что я преувеличиваю сейчас, то напрасно: я скорее преуменьшаю возможный ущерб от союза Альфреда с Лайсой.  
— Картинка красивая, но если они такие бодрые, чего же раньше сидели дома сиднем? — хмыкнул Мика.  
Сильвестр пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Но если вы не заметили, они все равно старались не так уж часто именно проводить время друг с другом. Не хотели разнести дом, вероятно.  
— Вы какую-то ерунду несете, Крэй, — нахмурился Амир. — Во-первых, если бы они так себя вели, ни один бы дом их не выдержал. Во-вторых, я видел их вместе, ничего подобного. В третьих, никто не собирается держать на яхте Лайсу. Пускай остается в магазине, если уж Альфреду обязательно нужно, чтобы его союзник жил как человек.  
— Этим, кстати, мы его и отвадим, — поддержал идею Мика, которого нытье потенциального Великого Мага достало очень сильно. — Раз он хочет, чтобы Лайса была человеком, он не будет призывать ее через пространство мира союзников, следовательно, никаких пьянок на борту.  
— А вам не кажется, что вы слишком потакаете его иллюзиям? — поинтересовался Крэй. — «Альфред то, Альфред се». Если вы продолжите это делать, он так и останется в нереальном мире.  
— В реальном мире, Сильвестр Крэй, Альфред — Великий Маг, с характером настолько дурным, что уничтожил мир дважды — в прошлом и в возможном будущем, — жестко отрезал Амир. — По мне так пускай остаётся в иллюзиях.  
***

Ритуал проходил в Храме Всех Демонов, и уже один этот факт должен был привести меня в трепет: просто так туда обычных магов не пускают, надо быть профессиональным демонологом, чтобы хотя бы иметь право туда зайти. Это просторное многосводчатое помещение, чьи витражные окна располагаются настолько высоко, что нижнюю часть приходится освещать масляными лампами и свечами. Электричество постоянно замыкает в присутствии демонов, поэтому приходится по старинке, к тому же многие суеверно считают, что для инвокаций годится только живой огонь. По мне так нет огня более живого, чем от электричества, но да ладно.  
Храм Всех Демонов внешне не отличается от какой-нибудь готической церкви, но внутренне убранство имеет несколько существенных отличий. Алтарей там, к примеру, несколько, и различаются они по типу материала, а не по типу демона, требующего жертву, стены исчерчены защитными рунами, а не изображениями святых, а пол покрыт двойными кругами, удаленными друг от друга настолько, чтобы разместить между сопутствующие материалы. Жертва нам, к счастью, требовалась небольшая, всего лишь птица, но так бывает не всегда, в разное время года жертвы меняются, и тащить приходится какую-нибудь корову, лошадь или человека.  
Первоначально Храм Всех Демонов строился для того, чтобы одновременно призвать пятнадцать верховных демонов. (И затем, с их помощью, уничтожить мир. Я убежден в этом, это только в учебниках говорят, — «чтобы постичь все законы Вселенной». Демоны не самые ученые существа, знать о существовании гравитации не означает способность объяснить принцип ее работы постороннему человеку, поэтому толку от них в открытии тайн Вселенной никакого. А вот призвать одновременно пятнадцать разрушительных сущностей в одно помещение — это верный путь к разрушению мира, они если не с магами, то друг с другом пересрутся). Но это все было очень давно. Никто даже не знает, удался ли тот призыв, потому что вскоре появился Инфофонд, и маги со всех концов света приняли дополнять «Список Демонов», и в итоге на настоящий момент из тех «верховных пятнадцати демонов» едва ли трое входят в первую сотню самых могущественных.  
Вообще демона можно вызывать где угодно, хоть в собственном саду, хоть на центральной площади, однако маги атмосферу ценят и любят, сейчас попасть в Храм Всех Демонов считается неебически круто.  
Другое дело, что сей архитектурный шедевр находится в Кантабрийских горах, и мне ужасно хотелось плюнуть на дела и забухать с местным населением, благо я отлично владею испанским. А то ведь знаю я их — проведем ритуал, и меня сразу вернут обратно на яхту, а с кем мне там пить, с Крэем, что ли? Нет уж.  
С другой стороны, мне было любопытно. И демонолог выглядел забавно: серьёзный такой молодой человек (ну, едва ли на самом деле молодой), с голубыми перьями в синих волосах и бледным раскрашенным лицом. Я настолько привык делать все один, а тут раз — заказал явление демона, и на следующий день явление демона, да еще и в самом благоприятном месте на земле, а сам пальцем о палец не ударил.  
Описывать ритуал призыва — все равно что рассказывать о варке взрывчатки или строительстве дома — ничего интересного в самом процессе, помимо того, что если забудешь положить нужный ингредиент в нужное время, стены взорвутся либо рухнут. Я имею в виду, призвать демона может вообще любой дурак. Достаточно встать в круг и произнести трижды нужное имя, естественно, с абсолютным намерением; но даже быть магом необязательно. Все свистелки и перделки, как я безнравственно называю священные реликвии демонологов, существуют не столько для призыва демона, сколько для адекватного и комфортного, а также безопасного с ним общения.  
Во-первых, чтобы демона видеть. Во-вторых — чтобы слышать. В третьих — чтобы понимать. В-четвертых — чтобы эта скотина тебе подчинялась, а не затащила в свой поганый мир, где нет кислорода, а присутствие человека фонит на мили вокруг.  
Номинального моего папочку звали Азох, и он в обычном своем виде представлял собой двухметровое чудовище с черной кожей, крыльями еще на пару метров, рогами и клыками — в общем классическим демоническим обликом, хотя в этот раз он показался мне каким-то более скромным, а может просто впечатлительность моя изрядно поубавилась с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз.  
Серьезный демонолог действовал точно и аккуратно, демон явился без всяких выебонов, и первый вопрос я задал ему о Лайсе, а не о пространственно-временном континууме — ежу понятно, что все мои «озарения» по поводу допросов существ из иного мира о Сильвестровом Апокалипсисе были лишь предлогом на халяву найти и вернуть Лайсу.  
Ну… что хотел, то получил.  
— Т-то есть как — счастлива?! — Спустя пять минут я вперился в лицо своего демонического папани со всей доступной мне яростью. — И не смей лгать!  
Это было и вовсе лишним: демоны лгать не могут по определению. У них нет фантазии.  
— Да вот так, сын мой, — демон пожал косматыми черными плечами, и пара искр от его крыльев взлетела, чтобы тут же погаснуть, коснувшись незримой защитной сферы. — Счастлива. Нашла себе союзника, ну и…соединилась с ним.  
Я слегка прифигел. То есть мало Лайсе было людей, так теперь еще и союзники?! В смысле…  
— То есть как — соединилась?! Вы ж духи!  
— Но в нашем-то мире мы вполне материальны, — не без ехидства произнес Азох, Демон Тьмы, Алчности и Силы, призываемый _нормальными_ демонологами для одержания сокрушительных побед над врагами, а не для допроса о личной жизни мелких союзников и флуктуаций пространственно-временного континуума. Свое возмущение по этому поводу папаня высказал уже раз пять, хотя я в общем его понимаю: с нами на ритуал навязались Сильвестр и Мика, не пожелавший оставлять лучшего друга наедине со всякими демоническими сущностями — столько великих слушателей, грех не повыебываться.  
— То есть… — я пытался вообразить это. — Хочешь сказать, что моя сестра нашла себе какого-то союзника и живет с ним в мире союзников долго и счастливо?!  
— Не так уж долго… — пожал плечами демон. — Но вполне счастливо. И она не твоя сестра.  
Я настолько преисполнился сожалениями к себе, что почти почувствовал себя кувшинчиком. Это я значит тут терплю всякие издевательства всяких психов, вижу всяких психов во сне, всякие долбанутые психи требуют от меня непонятного, никто меня, значится, не любит, не пьет со мной и не разговаривает о всякой фигне, а она там романы крутит! И это, называется, сестра!  
— Я хочу это видеть.  
— Тебе человеческой порнухи мало? — возмутился демон. — Сам сходи да проверь.  
Я прикусил язык. Не рассказывать же всем присутствующим, чем мой поход в мир союзников закончился.  
— Я имею в виду, я хочу видеть их, ее и его. Отправь меня туда. А когда я скажу, верни обратно.  
Азох прижал ладонь к косматому лбу.  
— Я у тебя вместо водителя личного теперь?.. Ты не мог призвать другого демона, более подходящего для твоих низменных потребностей? Я не занимаюсь межмировой телепортацией.  
— В случае крайней необходимости демон Азох может перемещать вызывающего на большие расстояния, если у того имеется при себе оливковая ветвь, окуренная березовым дымом, — бесстрастно произнес демонолог, и я с уважением уставился на него, когда он извлек из кармана эту самую ветвь. — Перемещение между мирами входит в понятие «большие расстояния».  
— Это стегать его чтобы? — тихо пробормотал я, и заметил, как демонолог улыбнулся самым краешком рта.  
— Ой ну ладно! — язвительно процедил папаня. — Иди сюда. Да так иди, ну что я тебе сделаю.  
Я беззаботно рассмеялся, надевая защитные амулеты. Да, таковы демоны. Лгать они и впрямь не умеют. Но интонацией владеют превосходно. По плану Азоха я должен был сейчас войти в круг без защиты, поверив ему на слово. Ага. Сейчас.  
Самое печальное, что большинство верит. И, например, точно также ведется на фразы типа «я не занимаюсь телепортацией». Думают, что раз демон так сказал, то верить надо демону, даже если в руководстве написано, что это не так. А демон что, им бы лишь бы не работать. Фраза «Я не занимаюсь телепортацией» буквально означает то, что в данный конкретный момент этот демон и впрямь ею не занимается.  
То-то же. Демонологи — это каста самых высококлассных зануд в мире, иначе никак. Я именно поэтому отказался от подробного изучения этой науки, когда немного вник в нее, чтобы призвать папаню — я подумал, что если стану демонологом, то однажды прикончу сам себя за занудство.  
— Нет, подожди, — хмуро произнес Мика Михайлов. — Давай-ка сперва спросим про мир, а потом отправляйся на все четыре стороны.  
И начался допрос. Демоны народ скорее ехидный и вредный, чем действительно злобный, хотя тут, конечно, на кого нарвешься, но вводить в заблуждение магов это у них, можно сказать, дело чести, потому допрос папани тянулся часа три — спрашивать такую сущность о событии, о котором сам понятия не имеешь, очень тяжело, даже я это признавал.  
В итоге беседа с Азохом привела к следующим данным: время в Демономире действительно течет не так, как у нас. И вполне вероятно, что все демоны помнят свои призывы из крашнутого мира. Только это не имеет никакого значения, поскольку для демонов линейного времени вообще не существует. Нельзя спросить у демона, что он делал в прошлый вторник, потому что для него того вторника не существует — ни прошлого, ни будущего.  
К тому же, даже если демоны и помнят свои призывы, они ничего не смогут свидетельствовать о мире, _в котором_ их призвали, поскольку находились внутри круга. Демонов не призывают ради того, чтобы обсудить последние достижения науки и искусства. Знать о происходящем в момент «точки преломления» демон мог только если для этого колдовства один из магов вызвал его и заставил наблюдать, сделав невидимым (хотя неясно, зачем), но и в таком случае нам будет необходимо опросить всех известных демонов, чтобы узнать об этом. Сам Азох сказал, что понятия не имеет, кто это мог быть, и что это не он.  
Я вздохнул. Это вначале казалось такой хорошей идеей. Не люблю, когда мои прогнозы не оправдываются.  
— Ну и ладно. Оправь меня к Лайсе… — я вдруг задумался. — Но прежде ответь-ка на такой вопрос: не призывал ли тебя кто-то ранее и не давал ли приказа солгать мне о Лайсе?  
Папаня и демонолог синхронно уставились на меня, маг с удивлением, демон с восторгом, насколько я мог интерпретировать его рожу.  
— Твою человеческую мамашу, я почти готов поверить, что ты мой сын! Не слышал подобного вопроса почти тысячу лет!  
— Отвечай на вопрос.  
— Нет. А жаль, правда?  
— Если ты говоришь, что не слышал вопроса тысячу лет, а до этого говорил, что время для тебя нелинейно, то как это понимать? — внезапно спросил демонолог, до этого не вмешивающийся в нашу беседу и державшийся с невозмутимостью английского дворецкого. Однако мой вопрос о лжи привел его в сильное смятение, глаза загорелись, а выбеленное лицо утратило прежнюю невозмутимость. Ха. Бедняга явно не знаком с русской хитровыебнутостью, порожденной необходимостью общаться со всякими Крэями и прочими Амирами, которые хуже любых демонов.  
— Все очень просто, призвавший. Я знаю, какой год у вас сейчас, и так уж сложились обстоятельства, что я точно знал, в каком году меня призвал человек, задавший мне такой же формы вопрос.  
— Но откуда? — поразился демонолог. — Убранство Храма Всех Демонов не менялось почти три тысячи лет!  
Папаня хмыкнул.  
— Потому что вон тому скучно и он чатится через Инфофонд, — и демон указал когтистым перстом в сторону Мики Михайлова, попытавшего было убрать шар в карман. — Дату и время я отсюда вижу.  
Тут уже я не выдержал.  
— И что, тот призвавший тоже чатился? Или поделился с тобой новостями?  
— Нет.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Как ты узнал тысячу лет назад, какой на дворе был год?  
— Призвавший сам сообщил мне, — пожал плечами демон.  
— Зачем?!  
— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
— Вот так всегда, — я развел руками, обращаясь к демонологу. — Только думаешь, что подкрался к тайнам вселенной, как эти проклятые демоны говорят «не знаю».  
— Ты не понимаешь! — от волнения демонолог перешел на испанский. — Такое просто невозможно, чтобы кто-то из другого призыва заставил солгать демона! Все приказы демона должны обнуляться, когда его призывает иной маг!  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Должны или обнуляются? А, папочка? Если я сейчас прикажу тебе солгать на вопрос о Лайсе, человеку по имени Амир Кумор, когда он тебя призовет и задаст этот вопрос, ты способен выполнить такой приказ?  
— Нет.  
Я сжал руку в кулак. Бешенство. Именно на этом погорает вторая волна изучающих демонологию. Демон начинает тебя бесить насколько, что эмоции застят разум, и ты делаешь неверный ход.  
— Если я прикажу тебе сказать, что мой союзник Лайса исчезла навеки, в ответ на вопрос, где сейчас мой союзник Лайса, заданный человеком по имени Амир Кумор, когда он призовет тебя и задаст этот вопрос, сможешь ли ты выполнить мой приказ?  
Папаня развел когтями и широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Да.


	24. Воображаемые друзья

Как я уже говорил, мир демонов не похож на наш, равно как и мир союзников. Но суть в том, что глаза жителя любого мира привыкают к его шаблонам настолько сильно, что, не утруждая себя лишним анализом, вешают эти шаблоны на любую другую реальность, которую имеют возможность обозреть. Такая вот скверная особенность. Можно забрести в другой мир и даже не понять этого, особенно если ранее человек мало утруждал себя анализом происходящего вокруг. Стоило ли стараться.  
Я неплохо развил способность не пользоваться шаблонами, но в данном конкретном случае мир союзников меня не волновал совершенно. Мне были безразличны огненные реки, белое море, подвижные горы, и прочая атрибутика, видом которой я наслаждался в последний раз, убегая вместе с Лайсой от Мики Михайлова, на этот раз мне просто нужно было поговорить. Поэтому я ожидал увидеть что-то вроде картонных декораций леса или кладбища, но чего я совсем не ожидал, так это уткнуться в забор собственного дома.  
Я бываю ленив, но настолько, чтобы не выдумать даже сгинувшему в другой мир союзнику новое жилье?..  
— Ты еще кто такой? — омерзительно бесформенное существо, похожее на весеннюю грязь, ставшую дымом, высунулось поверх ворот и уставилось на меня…эээ… чем-то, что у союзников вместо глаз. — Вали отсюда.  
Я помолчал несколько секунд, раздумывая, то ли сразу его убить, то ли вступить в дискуссию. Какая-то тварь на пороге _моего_ дома меня еще и выгоняет?  
То есть, конечно, это не мой дом, он просто выглядит, как мой дом, он вообще в другом мире, и на самом деле он даже не так выглядит, я просто его таким вижу. Но постоянно держать в голове такое громоздкое пояснение, когда какая-то потусторонняя тварь тебе хамит, очень трудно.  
— Где Лайса? — наконец вопросил я, решил отложить убийство на следующие пять минут.  
— Спит.  
— Союзники не спят, — отрезал я и открыл калитку, на которую тварь навалилась с внутренней стороны. — Прочь с дороги.  
«То есть мой-то союзник спит. Но не в своем мире, а в моем. И тебе этого вовсе знать не надо».  
— Альфред! — голос я услышал раньше, и на мгновение представил, что увижу ее в таком же бесформенном безглазом виде, похожем на блевотину заводской трубы, но обошлось: Лайса выглядела вполне себе как Лайса. Может чуть грязнее и толще, но в целом…  
Ах да, конечно. Шаблоны. Я понятия не имел, как выглядит чужой союзник, вот и видел его как есть, но Лайсу, равно как и дом, в котором видел ее последние годы, я помнил неплохо.  
Чужой союзник приблизился и что-то сказал, я не понял, что, Лайса что-то ответила, и он исчез, а она повела меня в дом, непринужденно болтая о какой-то фигне: мол, как у меня дела, как магазин, и как гости. Я послушал минут пять, затем резко оборвал этот бред.  
— Лайса, что происходит? Почему ты здесь, почему ты не отвечаешь на мой призыв, и вообще — какого хрена?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Ну ты освободил меня.  
— Союзника нельзя освободить! Ты просто часть моей силы! Благодаря некоторым личностям я теперь в курсе.  
— Это которые книжек начитались? — фыркнула она, наливая мне пива. Я с недоумением смотрел на стакан — вряд ли это можно пить. И как вообще…  
— На книжках свет клином не сошелся, Альфред. Ты и сам это знаешь. Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен?  
— Как чем? — возмутился я. — Ты мой союзник! Ты должна быть со мной!  
— Уже нет, — Лайса уселась в кресло напротив и закурила трубку. — Уже не твой, уже не должна.  
— То есть как это? Я не умер. Пока я не умер, ты — мой союзник.  
— Неа.  
— Да почему?!  
— Да потому что. Ты меня освободил. При этом ты оставил мне имя. Обычно маги, первое: не дают союзникам имен, второе: не освобождают союзников до самой смерти, и после этого союзник развоплощается в чистую силу. В тех редких случаях, когда маг хочет развоплотить своего союзника при жизни, да, он делает то же, что сделал и ты, но при этом, если у союзника есть имя, надо сперва забрать имя, а потом — освободить. Но ты даже не подумал об этом, потому что этого не знал. Ты вообще одолел первые три страницы книги о союзниках, и через неделю у тебя уже была я. То, что ты не сразу догнал, что я союзник, это уж дело десятое, равно как и то, что ты решил не дочитывать руководство.  
— О, хватит уже меня критиковать. Куча умников, перечитавших все руководства, так и не смогли призвать ни одного союзника. И имя я тебе не придумывал, ты мне его сама сказала.  
Она закатила глаза.  
— Ага, конечно. Ты просто был пьян и не помнишь. Сидящую рядом с тобой девушку звали Алиса, а у сидящей напротив тебя была кличка «Лиса». Когда ты на следующий день бродил по городу в тщетной попытке призвать свою совесть или хотя бы память и вспомнить мое имя, эти двое сложились у тебя в голове, и ты решил, что мое имя Лайса, и назвал меня так, когда увидел снова. Поскольку на тот момент я уже была призванным тобой союзником, у меня не было иного выбора кроме как откликаться на это дурацкое имя!  
— Раньше ты мне этого не говорила.  
— Раньше ты об этом не спрашивал, — резко отозвалась она, но затем мягко добавила: — Альфред, я раньше этого не помнила. Когда маг призывает союзника, все, что у этого союзника было раньше, становится ему недоступно. Мы словно бы заново рождаемся, понимаешь? А сейчас я, можно сказать, вспомнила свои прошлые жизни. И все то, чего обычно союзники не помнят, потому что оно им не нужно. Редко когда такое происходит. Обычно маг даже если собирается умереть, он не думает ни о чем и ни о ком кроме собственной смерти…- она взглянула на меня, и я вдруг понял, что у нее тоже нет глаз. Не увидел, а именно понял, что их никогда и не было, что я все время смотрел в глаза неизвестности, все эти годы, и не замечал ее, считая человеком. — Ты оказался другим.  
— Хорошо, если ты теперь свободный союзник, я могу снова тебя призвать, — мрачно произнес я, — или убить.  
Она уставилась на меня, и на этот раз показалась мне совсем обычным человеком.  
— Альфред, но за что? В смысле, зачем?  
— Потому что мне грустно и одиноко?  
— Тебе всегда было грустно и одиноко.  
— С тобой мне было менее грустно и одиноко.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, да. Но Альфред, разве ты сам не понимаешь, что тебе было грустно и одиноко _из-за _меня?  
— Нет! — возмутился я. — Что за чушь! Только из-за того, что ты была со мной, я не застрелился, как не раз хотел! Только из-за того, что была со мной, я не прикончил собственную мамашу и не обрёк себя на вечное проклятие, благо она сдохла сама, хотя проклятье я, кажись, все равно приобрел! Только из-за того, что ты была со мной, я смог вообще пережить всю эту херню с Зимним, блять, потому что мы вместе дрались, а потом пытались смеяться над ней или хотя бы забить на нее! И все остальное! Ты прекрасно все это помнишь, раз уж помнишь тот день, когда я дал тебе имя!  
Лайса вздохнула. Ее коса, как я сейчас заметил, расплелась и извивалась за ее спиной словно крошечные тентакли, переплетаясь со стелющимся понизу дымом ее трубки, запаха которой я совершенно не ощущал.  
— Окей. Я правда думала, что ты как-нибудь сам догонишь и мне не придется говорить это самой. Альфред, я не человек.  
— Я в курсе!  
Она покачала головой.  
— Теоретически — да. Но на практике — нет. Сказать тебе, почему у тебя не появлялось надолго ни друзей, ни возлюбленных? Да потому что у тебя была я. Сила, которую можно в зависимости от обстоятельств представлять то своей сестрой, то своей девушкой, то своим лучшим другом. И тебя это вполне устраивало, потому что союзник не может тебе реально возразить в чем-то важном, следовательно, с ним легче иметь дело, чем с людьми, которые сложные, непонятные, странные твари, без капли логики, аналитического мышления и чего ты там еще от них требуешь, чего у них нет?.. Ах да, полного и тотального восхищения твоей собственной персоной.  
— Я никогда не требовал от тебя тотального восхищения моей персоной, — хмуро произнес я. — И на роль моей девушки я звал тебя только, когда мне нужно было отделаться от кого-нибудь, тупого настолько, чтобы не отличить союзника от человека.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Наверное потому, что в роли твоего двойника противоположного пола я больше тебе нравилась, и ты прекрасно понимал, что твой двойник не может восхищаться больше кем-то другим, чем самим собой.  
— Последнее время у меня такое ощущение, что я окружен психотерапевтами. Может быть, на самом деле я попросту спятивший человек, который решил, что он маг, его поместили в дурку, и лишь порой речь его галлюцинаций прорывается к нему настолько, что он начинает подозревать, «что-то со всеми этими волшебниками не так».  
— Типичный эскапизм в твоем стиле. Как твой побег в приют. Как твой побег в астрал. Как твой побег из Универа. Ты все время думаешь, что там, куда ты убежишь, все будет «на самом деле» и намного легче, чем там, откуда ты убегаешь.  
— В приюте так оно и было! — возмутился я.  
— Тогда почему ты туда не вернулся? — ухмыльнулась Лайса. — Почему не стал жить среди людей, как обычный человек? Все было бы намного легче.  
— Потому что в этом нет ничего настоящего, — огрызнулся я. — И я просто пошутил про психбольницу, черт тебя возьми!  
— Но во мне тоже нет ничего настоящего! Я союзник! Порождение твоей магической силы и воли! Воображаемый друг!  
— А, теперь я должен принять тот факт, что _мой воображаемый друг _умотал от меня в другой мир, завел себе чьего-то еще воображаемого друга, не отвечает на мой зов и утверждает, что все происходящее полезно для моей социализации? — едко произнес я. — Нет. Воображаемые друзья, первое — пьют воображаемый алкоголь, а не настоящий, второе: не заводят себе толпу реальных, отвратительно, я бы сказал, материальных последователей, третье: не способны убивать чужих союзников, как ты, моя дорогая, не раз делала, в-четвертых: подчиняются моему, черт его дери, воображению, так что немедленно развоплощай эту гнусную пародию на мой дом и возвращайся в наш мир вместе со мной! Что, не можешь, да? — я поднялся. — Тогда как насчет такого, моя воображаемая сестра: сейчас я выйду и прикончу твоего воображаемого… хрен знает какого оно пола, но неважно, я прикончу все равно, как тебе такое воображение?  
— Альфред, не надо! Что он тебе сделал?! — Лайса возмутилась совершенно искренне.  
— Ты — порождение моей силы! — издевательски процедил я, направляясь во двор. — Ты не можешь мне _реально_ возразить! Ты мой воображаемый друг, следовательно, сейчас я просто спорю сам с собой о том, прикончить мне какого-то левого союзника или нет, и вот, победила демократия, я и я за, а ты — против, большинством голосов за, а ну-ка иди сюда, мерзкая тварь!  
— Альфред, нет! — она схватила меня за руку. — Это неправда!  
— Что именно из всего происходящего?  
— Я была твоим союзником. Но теперь — уже нет. — Она растерянно огляделась, словно пытаясь найти подсказки в окружающей реальности. — Но я понятия не имею, кем я теперь стала! Чтоб ты знал, у нас с тобой больше нет связи, она оборвалась, когда ты сказал «я освобождаю тебя», и я не слышала, что ты меня звал! Поэтому я решила, что больше тебе не нужна, ну и… — она пожала плечами, — стала жить своей жизнью. Как могу.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты на самом деле влюблена в это бесформенное безобразие, что встретило меня на пороге, и тебе здесь нравится? — нахмурился я.  
— Альфред, это мой мир! Таким как ты его видишь, он кажется только тебе! И К… мой друг ровно настолько же бесформен, насколько и я! К твоему сведению, только воля мага способна придавать форму союзникам!  
— Этот «К», он чей-то союзник? Чей?  
— Что, ты теперь пойдешь убивать его хозяина, что ли? — фыркнула Лайса. — Нет. Его хозяин давно умер. Но еще давнее он призвал его, дал ему имя, а затем отпустил, не забрав, точно так же, как это сделал ты. Только тот маг никогда не возвращался и не вспоминал о нем больше… но из-за этого, из-за имени, он стал чем-то другим, понимаешь? Не человеком и не союзником, и не союзником, принадлежащим человеку, понимаешь?  
— Нет. Сфигали я должен это понимать?  
— Ну… потому что он мне нравится, и поэтому ты не должен его убивать? — Лайса впервые улыбнулась дружелюбно. — Альфред, мы стали чем-то иным, понимаешь? И мы не можем жить в твоем мире, потому что не можем больше брать взаймы вашу силу.  
— Бери мою, сколько влезет, я теперь при душе, — тут же произнес я. — Хотя твоего Кэ я кормить не стану, но пускай явится на зов какого-нибудь другого мага, магов, которые хотят союзников, куда больше, чем союзников, на этот зов отвечающих.  
— Если бы все было так просто. Мы не можем. — Лайса села в мое — то есть в копию моего кресла-качалки. — Мы больше не союзники. Или наоборот, мы нечто большее, чем союзники. По большому счету, мы изгои. Везде. Поэтому мы держимся вместе.  
— Если я заберу твое имя, ты станешь такой же, как все остальные. Я имею в виду, я на самом деле не хочу тебя убивать, но по-моему это как-то грустно — быть двумя изгоями в целом мире.  
Лайса усмехнулась.  
— Спасибо. Всегда знала, что на тебя можно в этом случае рассчитывать. Но вообще-то я не жалуюсь. Видишь ли, союзники, как и маги, не то чтобы так уж сильно контролируют процесс призыва. Это происходит не совсем по нашей воле. А сейчас впервые в жизни я могу делать что захочу, понимаешь?  
— Ты и так делала что захочешь, почти все время.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— О, теперь я должен чувствовать себя виноватым, что призвал союзника и держал его в плену? Ха! Да ты, считай, легко отделалась! Я из другого мира прожил сотню лет! А ну иди сюда, мерзкая тварь!  
Я знал, как надо убивать союзника в его мире. Я уже убивал союзника в его мире, хаха, вместе со своим союзником, о да. Удачного переворота в гробу, Саша Зимний!  
Союзника требуется заключить в заклинательную сферу, а потом пронзить ее извне заклинанием Белой стали, хотя, конечно, ни о какой стали речь не идёт, просто что-то вроде энергетического клинка, прочность и размер которого зависят исключительно от силы и намерения мага. Для надежности можно потом сферу коллапсировать.  
Итак, отиравшегося во дворе «Кэ» я поймал легко, клинок, получившийся скорее пикой, тоже навострил, но затем Лайса прыгнула мне на спину и с воплем «не смей!» впилась мне в ухо.  
Ох уж эти воображаемые друзья!  
Кусаются как совершенно реальные враги.  
Лайса, конечно, тяжелая, но это только в моем мире. В этом мне лишь так кажется. Поэтому я недолго думая вонзил клинок в сферу, где клубился союзник, и прихлопнул ее вместе с ним, а затем попытался оттащить от себя верещавшую сестрицу.  
— Тыегоубилубилубилтыегоприкончилсволочь! — что-то в этом духе голосило у меня на плече в перерывах между попытками откусить мне ухо.  
— Чудненько. Теперь у тебя нет причин оставаться здесь, — я убрал клинок в ладонь, дивясь тому, как легко у меня все получилось. — Так что пошли со мной. Не слышишь моего зова — куплю тебе мобильник, впрочем, у тебя он и так кажется был для связи с людьми. Твои последователи уже на стены лезут от разлуки с тобой. Если бы только лезут, они их еще и разукрашивают. Страшно представить, что станет с домом, если ты не вернешься!  
— Она не вернется, — раздался мерзкий голос сзади и я увидел еще одного…или того же самого союзника, которого я только что убил.  
— Тебе мало было? — Заклинание сферы уже родилось в руке — кто бы мог подумать, что в мире союзников так легко колдовать! Почти как во сне!  
— Бесполезно. Пока ты не знаешь моего имени, тебе меня не убить, — процедил Лайсин дружок.  
— Да конечно. Я понятия не имел, как звали союзников Зимнего!  
— Это потому, что он никогда не отпускал их на свободу, оставляя имена, как ты сделал с Лайсой. Зачем ты сделал это, если теперь хочешь уничтожить ее жизнь?  
— Не ее, а твою! — рявкнул я.  
— Альфред, нам хорошо вдвоем, как ты не понимаешь! — сестра возмущено и обиженно смотрела на меня, вцепившись в руку. — И раз так случилось, значит, это случилось неспроста! Может, тебе пора попробовать больше внимания обращать на окружающих тебя людей, не заменяя все свои контакты с миром мной?!  
— Ага, кто сказал, что я хочу обращать на них больше внимания! — я все-таки упихнул Лайсиного союзника в сферу, но она вцепилась в мои руки, не давая мне сделать клинок. — Мне было нормально и так! Я не хочу от этого мира чего-то особенного! — я оттолкнул от себя Лайсу. — Я просто хочу покоя!  
— Но у тебя не было покоя, — воскликнула она. — У тебя была отрезанная душа и постоянное беспокойство, которое ты с переменным успехом глушил алкоголем. И теперь ты говоришь, что вернул душу, но все равно хочешь покоя?  
— Ага! — я занес клинок, а затем, вспомнив слова союзника, перенаправил его в сторону Лайсы. — Говори, как зовут твоего дружка.  
— Нет!  
— Ты на самом деле не хочешь пожертвовать собой ради него, — скривился я.  
— Нет, не хочу, — спокойно отозвалась Лайса. — Я просто знаю, что ты меня не убьешь. А вот его — да. Пойми ты, Альфред, мое возвращение не сделает тебя счастливее. Люди не такие плохие, как ты их себе представляешь. Мир не такой скверный, как ты его себе рисуешь. Но если ты продолжишь жить, играя лишь с собственной силой и убеждая себя, что этого достаточно, ты точно ни к чему не придешь. Ничего не изменится в твоей жизни!  
— В ней и так ничего не изменялось последние годы, — процедил я, в глубине души понимая, что она права. По крайней мере в том, что в последние годы я отвернулся от всех, оставив рядом с собой одну Лайсу, потому что она была единственным существом, находиться с которым мне было комфортно и ни к чему не обязывало. — Просто есть люди, которые не предназначены для всяких там социализаций, понимаешь? Именно поэтому я держал тебя рядом постоянно. Просто есть люди, которым тяжело выносить присутствие других людей, не убивая их! Таким образом я фактически выказывал к ним свою любовь — тем, что не общался с ними!  
Она засмеялась, а потом просто заржала.  
— Вот уж точно, неоцененная жертва. У тебя прекрасно получается со всеми общаться, когда тебе очень хочется. Просто ты ленишься.  
— Просто я не хочу тратить на это силы. И с какой бы стати я должен этого хотеть? Зачем они мне? Что я с них буду иметь? Силу? Нет. Секс? Могу заколдовать любого человека для него. Собутыльников? Да, пожалуй, но вот тут как раз ты меня в этой роли устраивала идеально.  
— Вот теперь уже ты окончательно врешь, — вздохнула Лайса. — Тебе со мной было скучно последнее время. А было скучно потому, что сам ты никуда не продвинулся, следовательно, и я тоже никуда не продвинулась, следовательно, мы почти до смерти надоели друг другу! Ну и я имею в виду… ты же всегда можешь приходить в гости… хм, если не будешь убивать моего парня, конечно… Если тебе там надо поговорить и все такое…  
На «и всем таком» я сдался. Хрень про «двигаться дальше» я пропустил мимо ушей, но, конечно, в том, что нам стало с Лайсой скучно, она была права. Я потому и позволил завести ей последователей, думал, пусть хоть ей веселее с ними будет, чем со мной.  
«Даже твой союзник нашел себе пару и ушел от тебя жить „обычной жизнью“, о да, Альфред, — ехидно сказал я сам себе. — Один ты занимаешься какой-то хренью, да. Не хочешь создавать ячейки общества, не хочешь работать на его благо, не хочешь вообще ничего из того, что хотят обычные люди!..  
Что, хочешь проживать „чужие жизни“ до конца своей? Или просто идти в никуда, не оглядываясь и не осознавая, что происходит? Или может просто… умереть?  
О, признайся, ты сто раз думал об этом. Помнишь, как тебе нравилась фраза о том, что маг должен делать любое дело так, будто это его последняя битва в этом мире, и ты постоянно цитировал ее, добавляя „По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это“?  
Когда что-то идет слишком не так, ты в первую очередь думаешь о том, не лучше ли пустить себе пулю в голову, чем ввязываться в это говно! Ты не боец ни разу. Ты не сделал это лишь потому, что в каждой ситуации твоя изворотливая натура находила приемлемый выход раньше, чем ты успевал дойти до сундука, где хранилось оружие. Быстрый ум, холодное сердце и никакой воли, ни к жизни, ни к смерти».  
«Ни один чужой психоанализ никогда не сможет оказаться более стрёмным, чем свой собственный», — прокомментировал я свой внутренний монолог и ухмыльнулся, глядя на Лайсу.  
— Ладно. Я не убью твоего союзника, если ты мне ответишь на вопрос — как мега-союзник, или кто ты там теперь. Ты помнишь, что произошло в тот день, когда я послал Сильвестра Крэя подальше?  
Лайса недоуменно уставилась на меня, и я вдруг понял, что она же вообще ничего не знает ни о наших новых тайнах, ни о том, что я теперь и в доме-то не живу, а фактически пребываю в заложниках на яхте; последнее, что она помнит, это мою драку с Микой Михайловым.  
Получается, действительно я обходился без нее весьма долгое время, и не так чтобы уж плохо. Ну по крайней мере от одиночества и скуки не помер.  
Пришлось кратко ввести ее в курс дела, и потерпеть еще одну информационную неудачу: ни черта она не знала. Даже от моего папаши толку было больше, по крайней мере, я узнал кое-что интересное о демонах.  
— Альфред, я присутствовала в мире, а не в мире союзников. Что означает, что для меня как раз время было линейно. И поскольку я в тот день не была приглашена на прощальную пати, то я совсем не в курсах про Крэя. Он меня всегда то ли боялся, то ли стеснялся, я так и не разобралась, поэтому когда ты сказал, что вы больше не друзья, я даже не придала тому значения. И уж точно не была замешана ни в какой временно флу… флю…короче, в этом твоем глюке с куском воспоминаний. Может, если бы я находилась здесь, я могла бы что-то почувствовать, но видимо ты из другого мира, как и ты из этого, предпочитал держать меня в своем мире… Другого объяснения у меня нет. Я не в курсе.  
— Дерьмо какое, — бесстрастно произнес я, высвобождая ее союзника. — Скажешь хоть слово — упрячу обратно! — Но союзник и сам скрылся в доме от греха подальше. — Ладно. То есть тебе типа тут нравится, ты типа свободный союзник и с именем, и я могу отправляться один на все четыре стороны искать счастье?  
— Сторон гораздо больше, братик. — Она улыбнулась, взяв меня за руку. — И я верю, что ты обязательно его найдешь, если как следует захочешь.  
Но я вдруг понял, что уже ничего к ней не чувствую. Ни гнева, ни сожаления, ни обиды — на тот момент мои чувства отключились, видимо отвыкнув от потрясений. Ее обращение, которое она употребляла в очень редких случаях, тоже не произвело на меня никакого впечатления, хотя раньше всегда приводило меня в восторг.  
— Перестань прикидываться человеком, Лайса, — произнес я, сходя с территории дома, хотя это был не мой дом, а всего лишь мой глюк. Демон ждал меня в очерченном круге на плоскости, прикидывавшейся перед моими глазами асфальтом. Лайса молча провожала меня взглядом, стоя на крыльце.  
— И помни, ты жива только потому, что мне нравилось представлять, что ты моя сестра.  
***

— Ты вроде хотел выпить? — испанец положил мне руку на плечо. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе отличные места. К тому же сегодня праздник…  
—…бя так долго носило, уже закат, и нам пора возвращаться на яхту, не…  
— …потакайте ему, но сейчас уйдёт в запой на три недели…  
—…когда он успел сказать, что хочет выпить…  
— …времени впустую, чтобы узнать, что никакого толка…  
— зато теперь он хотя бы от меня отстанет…  
Я слышал обрывки их разговора, недослушивая. Ах, да, реальные люди. С которыми мне должно быть весело и интересно. Да. Чтобы найти «счастье». Ах-ха.  
«Знаете, мне снился такой интересный сон…»  
— …в виду, что это феноменально — заставить демона солгать c помощью иного призыва!.. Какое потрясающее хитроумие!  
— Не такое уж и потрясающее, вот тут описано, что так действительно можно сделать, но надо фактически дословно угадать вопрос, который задаст другой человек, либо задолбать демона вариациями.  
— Но сам факт! Считалось, что демоны не могут лгать!  
«По своей воле, дурак, — подумал я, но отчего-то слова не шли у меня изо рта легко и непринуждённо как обычно. — Это для людей глагол „лгать“ означает „действовать по своей воле, дезинформируя противника“. У демонов нет своей воли в круге. Поэтому да, самостоятельно придумать ложь они неспособны. Но это не значит, что они неспособны сказать чью-то ложь, особенно если собеседник забудет задать уточняющие вопросы. Я знаю это, а я ведь даже не демонолог, даже в Универе не записывался на курс!»  
— Эй, Альфред, ты выглядишь как-то неважно, — Крэй заглянул мне в лицо. Мне захотелось послать его куда подальше, может потом ввязаться в драку с Микой и сделать что-нибудь мерзкое.  
— Я просто очень устал, господа, — спокойно произнес я. — Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел вернуться на корабль. Сами вы, разумеется, вольны пить и гулять где угодно.  
«Мне никогда не были _настолько_ интересны окружающие. Как только я выучился колдовать достаточно, чтобы самому добывать себе выпивку и еду, они вообще перестали меня занимать. И дело не в том, что люди сложные. Дело в том, что это устройства, в устройстве которых мне совершенно не хочется копаться. Может когда-то было интересно, а сейчас нет. Мне плевать, что кому нравится, что у кого на душе, я не знаю, что у меня на душе, как меня могут интересовать чужие души?  
Спасибо, дорогая сестрица, теперь мне даже пить не хочется. Оставила мне воспоминаний в подарок».  
Ничего про союзников с именами я не нашел. Вот удивительно, в детстве Инфофонд мне казался почти бесконечным пространством, полном чудес и загадок, а стоило начать серьезно колдовать, как «добро пожаловать в ноль результатов!» Почему я вечно сталкиваюсь со всякой необъяснимой хренью, почему не бывает так, что когда у меня проблема, я ввожу ее описание в поиск и сразу получаю готовое решение?  
То есть я нашел, что «маги порой дают союзникам имена», но об этом и так все в курсе. Что это важно, нужно и можно сказать от этого напрямую зависит их уязвимость, способ убийства и существования — ни слова.  
И теперь Лайса хочет, чтобы я типа нашел утешение в окружающих меня людях, социализировался и…что дальше? В общем и целом я бы не отказался от друга, но увы, пока я на яхте, здесь нет никого подходящего для сей почетной должности. И у меня есть сомнительного вида любовник, сомнительного в плане что он в любой момент может оказаться моим врагом номер один и…  
— Легок на помине, магистр Душ. Ты мог бы из вежливости постучаться.  
— Я так и сделал, но ты не ответил. — он зашел в каюту и уселся рядом со мной на кровать. Амир был в непривычном мягком белом шерстяном свитере, из тех, что хочется облапать несмотря на то, какой внутри торчит человек, и синих джинсах, и в этом своем человеческом прикиде казался почти подростком. — Ты чего там на потолке ищешь?  
— Смысл жизни, что еще-то, — фыркнул я. — Всем известно, что там ему самое место.  
Амир непонимающе уставился на меня, затем махнул рукой в чёрной перчатке.  
— Ладно, хотел уточнить, как пишется имя твоего союзника?  
— Тебе зачем?  
— Мика жаловался, что ты ее найти не можешь. И ты тоже вроде.  
Я поднялся и сел на стул напротив оборотня.  
— Надо же, я думал, вы синхронизируете ваши действия. Ты на денек опоздал, магистр Душ. Папаню мы моего уже вызвали, Лайсу нашли, никаких результатов, вопрос снят.  
— Какого папаню? — изумился Амир. — Когда?  
Я кратко рассказал, почему называю демона Азоха папаней и почему вопрос снят.  
— Забавно. Ладно Мика и Крэй, они безобразно молоды, но ведь и Джузеппе, и я — мы в курсе, что для демонов время нелинейно, и нет, ты своей болтовней таки заставил их провести такой дорогой ритуал, да еще в Храме Всех Демонов! Твой дар убеждения выше всяких похвал. Признаться, я думал, ты сейчас будешь заливаться вином на какой-нибудь корриде!  
— Я тоже так думал. А Лайса ничего не знает, потому что для нее как раз было время линейно и она не была рядом со мной в тот день.  
Он поднялся и подошел ко мне, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Правильно сделал, что не стал вытаскивать обратно Лайсу, — вдруг произнес он, хотя я ничего не говорил об этом. — Бессмысленно жить с союзником, которого используешь как человека. Это вредит обоим. Силы у тебя и так предостаточно, особенно если ты прекратишь тратить ее на жалость к себе.  
— На что же, по-вашему, я должен ее тратить, а, магистр Душ? — я грубо притянул его за запястье и усадил на колени. — На ублажение тебя и Сильвестра Крэя?  
— Даже это веселее, чем жалость к себе, — оборотень сверкнул изумрудными в дневном свете глазами и обнял меня за шею. Я слегка ухмыльнулся. Когда Амиру нужно, он может переспорить кого угодно.  
Я поцеловал его, завалил в постель и выебал, следуя желанию оборотня вполне возможно вплоть до количества поз, а затем уснул, проснулся, и стал жить дальше — ни на минуту, впрочем, не прекращая думать о деревянном сундуке, хранившем в моем доме пули и пистолеты.  
Я жил, перебирая дни как четки, и пытался найти тот, ради которого стоило перебрать все остальные, тот, который сделал бы мой поход к этому ящику бессмысленным, тот, который стал бы лучше того дня, где я вышибаю себе мозги и прекращаю борьбу с этим миром раз и навсегда.  
Я делал это, несмотря на уверенность, что я никогда не найду этот день.  
Поэтому я просто ждал, когда мне попадется тот, где мне это надоест.


	25. Адаптация

После призыва я занимался именно тем, чем не рекомендовал мне магистр Душ — жалел самого себя, вернее, пытался как-то сложить с себя вину за произошедшее на кого-нибудь другого. Не приди ко мне эти скверные люди…  
То есть я прекрасно понимал, что Лайсу освободил сам, и незнание законов природы не освобождает от их влияния. Но не появись на моем пороге Великий Маг со свитой, этого ничего бы не было.  
Между делом я нашел удивительное взаимопонимание с местным барменом: мы договорились, что он будет опробовать на мне свои коктейли — уж отчего-отчего, а от выпивки мне никогда не становилось дурно, а едой он не занимался. Словом, я получал в любое время коктейли всевозможных сортов, и платой за это была необходимость пробовать эти коктейли и высказывать свое мнение по поводу их пригодности к общественному употреблению.  
Однажды мы заплыли в какую-то чудовищную жару — пол, перила, столы были раскалены уже к девяти утра, и даже трубка нагревалась в руках быстрее, чем я успел ее раскурить. Разозлившись, я решил искупаться.  
Где были мои мозги, это более-менее ясно — они плавно растворились от кофейного коктейля со льдом, сливками и разноцветными ликерами, но вот что случилось с памятью, я понятия не имею. Словом, я прыгнул за борт, напрочь позабыв о том, что корабль защищен от телепортации… Что в 99% случая из ста означает также, что от покидания его гостеприимных бортов — тоже.  
Словом, я испытал то комическое ощущение, какое должен бы испытывать персонаж, ныряющий с закрытыми глазами в бассейн, откуда слили воду. Я вмазался в палубу с той же силой, с какой планировал нырнуть в воду. К счастью, у меня хорошая реакция. Осознав, что с телом происходит что-то не то, я все-таки прикрыл макушку рукой, и перекатился, а не сломал себе шею, врезавшись прямо в пол. Однако все равно, лежа на спине на раскаленной палубе и чувствуя, как начинает болеть рука, а по лбу течет кровь, я осознал, что это все пора заканчивать. Даже самая прекрасная золотая клетка — это совсем не то, чем я хочу завершить свою жизнь. Я бы с удовольствием путешествовал на корабле, но это должен быть корабль, с которого я могу в любой момент телепортироваться, а также спрыгнуть в воду поплавать. И на нем не должно быть всяких Мик. И Крэйев, если уж на то пошло. И никаких магических заданий.  
И какие-нибудь приятные люди, которые ничего от меня не требуют.  
Я прикрыл глаза локтем, размазывая кровь.  
Ахаха, приятные люди. Я усмехнулся. Оставить бармена. Ну и капитана, должен же кто-то рулить этой посудиной. И вернуть Лайсу…  
Хотя…  
Вернуть Лайсу означает вернуть ей всех ее грязных упоротых прихлебателей. Маги знают толк в хорошем годном безумии, но никак не в наркоманском. А без людей Лайса скучает, такой уж я ее «создал». Задал такие параметры своей силе, которая, получается, уже не моя.  
И вообще, нам на самом деле было скучно. И это, конечно, моя вина, союзники не для того существуют, чтобы развлекать бездельников.  
Я-то надеялся, что с душой ко мне вернется живость и бодрость, но, похоже, привычку не так просто одолеть. Я совершенно не хотел изобретать никакие магии вместе с Крэем. Может Лайса и права, я просто по ошибке родился магом, поскольку бездеятельный алкоголизм видится мне вполне удовлетворительным будущим.  
И я даже не чувствую себя мерзким от этого.  
Помимо, собственно, жизни, никаких причин жить у меня нет.  
— Ты тут помер, что ли?  
Это был Джузеппе, и я сразу понял, что он на самом деле так не считает — просто прикалывается.  
— Хочу купаться, — я отодвинул локоть от глаз. — И бухать. Не хочу ничего изобретать.  
— Считай это своей платой за свободу. Отработаешь великие магии — отпустим.  
Я поднялся и вздохнул. Ну да. А чего я хотел, чтобы меня эти великие маги пожалели? От них дождешься.  
К полудню жара превратилась в чудовищно-адскую жару, и я не без злорадства обрезал волосы, внутренне понимая, что Лайсе уже до этого нет никакого дела. И не то чтобы волосы до плеч были очень тяжёлыми, но без них голове сразу стало легче, и главное, менее жарко.  
Заглянувший на потрахаться Амир с недовольным видом уставился на меня, затем протянул руку к коротким торчащим дыбом выгоревшим волосам и погладил. Я дернулся — ненавижу, когда кто-то кладет мне на голову руки. Должно быть, сладкий подарок от матушки, тело до сих пор помнит, кто первый ко мне так прикасался.  
— Ты решил максимально приблизиться к своему образу из иного мира? — насмешливо протянул магистр. — Не думаю, что это поможет.  
— Я всегда так выгляжу. — Я пожал плечами. — Я имею в виду, волосы я не стриг потому, что было все равно, без души. Убери руку с моей головы.  
— Но так прикольно! — на его лице впервые наверное за все время было обиженное выражение.— Они такие пушистые. То есть выглядишь ты с ними как придурок после электрошока, но трогать их приятно.  
— Мои волосы полны жизненной силы и потому растут вверх, а у остальных тоскливо свисают вокруг головы. — Мне пришлось вытаскивать его руку насильно. — Хотя забавно посмотреть на Крэя с короткими.  
Я не без удивления подумал, что в жизни не видел Сильвестра с короткими волосами. Они же у него вьющиеся, то есть на голове было бы что-то вроде темного облака. Интересно, это было бы стремно или красиво? Хм, а ведь технически я видел его детские фотки, но совершенно забыл их.  
— Чего это ты разулыбался? — нахмурился оборотень.  
— Ты можешь превратиться в Крэя с короткими волосами?  
Он уставился на меня.  
— Могу. Но не буду. Ты уже упустил свой шанс трахнуть великого мага. И вообще — почему так холодно у тебя?  
— Ты просто не был на палубе. Жара дикая, поэтому выкрутил кондиционер по максимуму. Можно пойти в бар погреться, если не торопишься. Только предупреждаю сразу — долго там находиться невозможно.  
Амир презрительно фыркнул.  
— Альфред, давно пора научиться подстраивать температуру. Ну пошли, посмотрю, что ты считаешь «жарой дикой».  
Я выполз на палубу к бару и замер от изумления… в смысле, фетишизма. Не зря мы тут говорили о прическах. За одним из столиков читал Сильвестр Крэй, и волосы у него были собраны в высокий кудрявый хвост.  
— О боже, — я замер от этого дивного зрелища. — Великий Маг, имейте совесть!  
— Альфред? — он поднял голову. Очки, две кудрявые пряди по бокам, и… хвостик.  
Он еще что-то говорил, про Амира, оборотень что-то ему ответил, а я направился к стойке так, чтобы смотреть на Крэя сзади.  
Я с детства фетишировал на хвостики, как раз из тех самых типов, которых все девицы вспоминают с ужасом, как людей, постоянно домогавшихся до их волос. Когда я вижу хвостик, мне сразу же хочется за него ухватиться, особенно когда это блестящий толстый аккуратный пучок волос. Да. Второй член. Держать людей за хвосты почти также приятно, хотя, надо сказать, что хвостики унисексуальны, в отличие от людей. В мире куда больше людей, чьи хвосты мне хотелось бы подержать, чем людей, которых мне бы еще и за член ухватить хотелось бы.  
Я вздохнул. Не вовремя себе Крэй эту красоту на башке соорудил. Зачем вообще? В детстве с хвостом он был только когда гостил у меня на побережье. Наверное, если бы он носил хвост постоянно, наша дружба закончилась бы куда быстрее, поскольку у меня бы не осталось никакой возможности не осознать, что он мне нравится.  
Я смотрел на его шею, дорожку темных коротких волос, и на спадающий вниз густой темный хвостик. Блять. У меня руки чесались за него схватиться.  
Внезапно Сильвестр обернулся ко мне.  
— А ты как всегда подошел к проблеме радикально.  
— Что? — я нахмурился. Кажется, я пропустил часть разговора.  
— Хочешь сказать, что волосы ты не из-за жары отрезал?  
Взяв очередной леденящий душу коктейль, я уселся напротив Сильвестра, потому что сдерживать желание ухватить за волосы Великого Мага становилось все труднее.  
— Из-за жары. Но не только. Они меня раздражали, а Лайсе нравились. Так что назло ей и из-за жары. Какой ты… непривычный с хвостиком.  
Сильвестр улыбнулся краешком губ.  
— Я стричься из-за погоды не собираюсь!  
— И не надо! — горячо воскликнул я.  
— Ладно Альфред, но Крэй, вы — Великий Маг, и не умеете регулировать температуру тела? — презрительно фыркнул Амир, о котором я напрочь забыл, пуская слюни на крэйский хвост.  
— Вот еще, подстраиваться под какую-то погоду! — рявкнул я, осознав, что если Крэй этому научится, не видать мне больше его хвоста. Это, конечно, с одной стороны не будет меня отвлекать, но… — Это погода должна подстраиваться под нас. Кстати да. Почему так жарко?  
— Да вот сейчас экваториальный пояс взял и развязался от твоего желания прохлады! — язвительно произнес Амир.  
— Я имел в виду, зачем мы сюда заплыли. И нет, я не хочу ничего менять. Мне нравится жара. — «И хвостики». — Жара намного лучше холода, правда, Силь?  
Он пожал плечами, мол, какая разница, весь этот разговор бесмысленен и все такое.  
«Как. Я. Хочу. Схватить. Его. За хвост.»  
Может, с ним поспорить на что-нибудь?  
— Мы сегодня работать-то будем?  
Сильвестр поднял на меня недовольный взгляд.  
— Ты хочешь работать? В такую жару? Ты перегрелся, что ли? Или это оптимальная температура для твоей головы? Ты в первый раз с момента своего присутствия заявляешь мне, что хочешь работать, при температуре, когда все нормальные люди подыхают!  
Я вдруг понял, чего он такой раздраженный. Амир. Он же не любит Амира.  
— Так мы же не тут будем. Там кондиционеры есть. А господину магистру наверняка пора по делам, — я ухмыльнулся Амиру, который совершенно не выглядел занятым. Магистр резко взглянул на меня, и его лицо приобрело изумленное выражение, а я выругался про себя.  
«Ты же говорил, что тебе Крэй не нравится!»  
«Не нравится. Но у него хвост! И вообще, что за манера читать мои мысли! Это личное!»  
«У всех хвосты!» — издевательски процедил Амир.  
«Ты меня совсем не понял, а еще магистр душ. Когда я имел в виду, что я хочу схватить его за хвост, я это и имел в виду. За хвост, который на голове! Извращенец».  
— Но зачем? — от удивления он произнес это вслух. Крэй с неудовольствием заметил, что если мы собираемся тут телепатию разводить, то могли бы делать это не за его столом.  
— Извини, — мне все еще было смешно с реакции оборотня. — Но если тебя утешит, мы говорили об очень невинной вещи. Могу поспорить, ты в жизни не догадаешься, о какой.  
— Альфред, мне совершенно не интересно, о чем ты говоришь с магистром Кумором, — строго произнес Сильвестр. — Абсолютно. Эта одна их тех вещей, которой я никогда в жизни не буду интересоваться.  
— Вот как, — Амир растянул губы в улыбке. — А мне казалось, вы любопытный, Крэй. Ну раз вы не будете сегодня работать, я заберу вашего помощника.  
— Куда это? — Отдаляться от крейского хвоста мне не хотелось, хотя я понимал, что это необходимо. Мало того, что хвост у Крэя был отличный, так я еще и его владельца находил вполне ничего. То есть нет, приставать к великому магу мне к счастью не хотелось, но объяснить ему свой фетиш на хвосты — тоже.  
— Гулять. В горы. Помнишь, я обещал показать тебе долину? — Амир продолжил безмятежно улыбаться, глядя на меня и подперев щеку рукой. — Сейчас самое время.  
«Не помню. Не обещал. Так…»  
— Нет, не самое, — отрезал Сильвестр. — Нам пора. Работать. Такой шанс нельзя упускать.  
«А. Понял. Это что-то вроде фаллометрии. Между Крэйем и Амиром. По поводу меня. Фу. Это еще неприятнее, чем рука на голове».  
«Силь, ты правда хочешь работать? — спросил я Великого Мага. — Я могу сказать, что жажду труда и пойти с тобой работать. При одном условии».  
«Каком условии?» — даже в его мыслях чувствовалась явная неприязнь.  
«Ты мне разрешишь подержаться за твой хвост»  
«Альфред, ты рехнулся, что ли?»  
«Который на голове!»  
«Да я… о господи… да я и так это понял… но зачем это тебе? Нет, тут явно какая-то подстава. Так что иди к черту со своими условиями!»  
«Но… я правда…»  
Я вздохнул.  
— Нет, Амир, нам надо работать. В другой раз.  
***

— Реально? — Сильвестр хмуро на меня уставился. — Просто подержать меня за волосы?  
— За хвост, — твёрдо произнес я. — За волосы неинтересно. У тебя очень красивый хвостик. Пожалуйста.  
— Нет.  
— Ну что тебе стоит, Великий Маг. Я никому не скажу.  
Он тонко улыбнулся.  
— Дело не в этом. Это просто стремно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты хватал меня за хвост.  
— А если я помогу тебе придумать великие заклинания, ты мне разрешишь?  
Крэй вытаращил на меня глазищи.  
— Нет.  
— Да ладно, это же так важно. Судьбы мира зависят от этих заклинаний. Ты хочешь жить с мыслью, что мир останется без великих магий только потому, что ты не дал мне подержать себя за хвост?  
— Если бы я на самом деле верил, что такая мелочь сможет тебя смотивировать, то разрешил бы, — сухо произнес Сильвестр и одним движением руки распустил волосы. Темные кудри легли на плечи и рассыпались по спине.  
Я горестно вздохнул.  
— Вот теперь я хочу в горы.  
Сильвестр кинул мне шар.  
— Здесь все, что я накопал по поводу воды. Не буду задалбывать тебя формулами, от тебя пока никакого толку, но про вторую стихию я так понимаю, ты знаешь побольше других.  
«Да не то чтобы знаю, — начал я и заткнулся. Это обещало быть интереснее, чем все мои попытки въехать в Великое Крейское Колдунство. — Просто вырос у моря и не видел причин с ним ругаться».  
— Слушай, а на основании чего вы решили, что второе колдунство — именно способность запихивать цунами в карман? — вопросил я, пробежав взглядом содержание. — В видео, где мы с тобой, ничего такого не было.  
Сильвестр, казалось, смутился.  
— Мы проводили дополнительные исследования.  
— А как? У тебя есть еще видос про нас в крашнутом мире? — я так воодушевился, что даже перестал сокрушаться о его хвостике. — Могу я посмотреть?  
— Эммм… нет. — Он как-то неуверенно отвел взгляд. — О том мире больше ничего нет. Ансуз видела наше будущее. Где ты поможешь мне изобрести заклинания.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, но это видение, оно же есть в записи? Как именно она узнала, увидела схему, или может само заклинание в действии? Запись об этом очень помогла бы понять, чего мы хотим добиться. Вдруг это не способность, а свойство какой-нибудь одежды будущего. Как выглядит то, о чём ты говоришь?  
Он снял очки и прикрыл глаза, как будто бы устал, хотя мы ничего еще не сделали. Затем после паузы произнес:  
— Ансуз видела меня. На демонстрации. Ты был моим ассистентом. Я был в закрытом конференц-зале в Москве, весь научный мир и Верховная Диаспора наблюдали за нами из-за застекленного помещения. Я… вот как-то выпустил цунами в совершенно пустом стадионе. То есть откуда-то взял огромное количество агрессивно настроенной воды. Вот.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Есть какая-то причина, почему я не могу увидеть это на видео? Твой рассказ впечатляет, но мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как ты стоял, и что при этом делал.  
Он по-прежнему не открывал глаза и вздохнул.  
— Я бы тоже хотел это видеть. К сожалению, Ансуз именно в этот момент отвернулась от сцены. Впрочем, ее можно понять, хотя… — он вдруг покраснел. — Слушай, Альфред, вот правда, если бы я видел жесты, я бы не стал от тебя это скрывать! Я хочу избавиться от Великих Магий куда сильнее, чем ты!  
Я был изумлен ярости, с которой он это произнёс, и в то же время он показался мне очень милым и слегка растерянным при этом. Я отвернулся. Мне нужна ментальная плётка для таких моментов. Внести в список дел.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится быть Великим Магом, — вот и все что я сказал, возвращаясь к водным статьям.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я был Великим Магом с Великими Магиями, — нервно усмехнулся Крэй. — А когда выяснилось, что в это дело вмешан ты… Уж прости, Альфред, но я не был счастлив такому будущему.  
— Да-да, работать с сушеной ящерицей, я помню, — криво усмехнулся я, хотя это все равно было обидно. Это бесит, что такое существо как Крэй может сказать что-то, что меня задевает. Может, если представить, что он — моя мать, мне станет похрен? Я усмехнулся уже искренне, просто над идиотизмом своих мыслей. — А вообще интересно, как в том будущем получилось, что я твой ассистент. То есть понятно, что вы, увидев будущее, похитили меня и угрозами и подкупом заставили. Но ведь в том будущем, что видела ваша девочка, это должно было произойти как-то иначе.  
— Совершенно необязательно, — отозвался Сильвестр. — Будущее есть будущее. Новейшие исследования показывают, что оно не зависит от всяких там бабочек…  
Раздался звонок, и Крэй, извинившись, вышел из лаборатории.  
— На самом интересном месте, — вздохнул я, и выкинул из головы хрень про будущее. Мое мнение им явно до задницы, так что лучше будем думать, как держать карман шире.  
Цунами это не просто куча воды, а как метко выразился Силь, куча «агрессивной» воды. Великий Маг не просто уменьшил до карманного состояния несколько тонн жидкости, но и сохранил всю совокупность сил, на нее воздействующих.  
Либо же эти силы начинали воздействовать после, так сказать, разархивирования. Нельзя исключать такую возможность.  
Чертовы маги со своим чёртовыми тайнами! И ведь не объяснит мне никто, почему нельзя просто показать мне второе видео. Как я могу работать с крэйским пересказом?!  
Вернулся Сильвестр с лицом столь задумчивым, что я полюбопытствовал, что случилось.  
— День рождения, — он вздохнул. — Моей жены. Огромное торжество, куча гостей, и мама, разумеется, считает, что я должен принять участие.  
Упоминание крэйской матери не улучшило моего настроения.  
— Не понимаю, что плохого в дне рождения. Большая тусовка, много вкусной еды и алкоголя. Я люблю дни рождения.  
— Организовывать? — вскинул бровь Сильвестр.  
— Почему бы и нет? — ухмыльнулся я. — Там выбирать всякие интерьеры, виды из окна, локации и напитки? Я за. Ты давай работай, а я организую тебе зашибенную вечеринку. Мама будет в восторге.  
— Я уж было подумал, что ты серьезно, — он улыбнулся.- Нет, мне просто надо будет выбрать подарок. Но там будет много гостей. Все они будут… ладно, не все, но некоторые будут задалбывать меня про Великие Магии. Это очень угнетает.  
— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Всякий раз, когда кто-то будет спрашивать, я буду отвечать что-нибудь подходящее случаю, типа «запишитесь в очередь на тупые вопросы в нашем офисе с семи до восьми утра по четвергам». Я отлично умею отбивать у людей охоту к разговорам. Заодно с женой твоей познакомлюсь!  
— Ну уж нет! — резко отозвался Сильвестр. — Все, закрыли тему. Это мои личные дела.  
— Ооо, значит, я слишком плох для дамы из высшего общества?  
— Причем тут общество? Ты слишком плох для знакомства с любыми дамами!  
Это прозвучало очень враждебно. Мне было непонятно и отчего-то слегка не по себе.  
— Не с любыми, а только с гадалками. Ко всем остальным женщинам я отношусь спокойно, если они, конечно, не истеричные стервы. И уж я тем более не стал бы прикалываться над твоей женой. Я вообще давно не прикалываюсь над людьми, отвык без души-то. И пока не привык, поскольку у Мики есть хлыст. Так что мне просто любопытно взглянуть на твою жену в реальности. Нам всё-таки предстоит с тобой долгая работа, почему бы и нет.  
— Какое отношение имеет моя жена к моей работе?  
Бесился он совершенно на пустом месте.  
— Вот ты и в детстве все время отказывался меня знакомить со своими девушками!  
— И правильно делал, — мрачно произнес Сильвестр. Я изумленно уставился на него.  
— Крэй, мне не нравятся женщины. Уже нет. Уже вообще нет. Совершенно нет. Надо быть совсем слепым, чтобы не заметить этот факт.  
— То, что ты — один из многочисленных любовников Амира Кумора, ничего не меняет, — отрезал Крэй. — Давай закроем эту тему.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Ну и что ты на меня так уставился? — через пару минут раздражённо произнес Сильвестр.  
Сохраняя на лице невозмутимость и добавив немного сожаления, я спокойно произнес:  
— Да вот думаю, чего мы с тобой так в детстве дружили? Что я в тебе нашел вообще тогда? Вредный двуличный неврастеник. Вернуться бы в прошлое, да дать себе хорошего такого пинка, что мол, нечего тратить на тебя время.  
Это, конечно, была наглая и откровенная ложь, но судя по Крэйскому личику, он этого совершенно не вкурил. Так ему и надо.  
Я погрузился в чтение.


	26. «Новые Лица»

Фаллометрия по поводу моей деятельности продолжилась на следующий день, и тут уж я не упустил шанса слинять, тем более зазвал Амир меня в свой Универ, и в кой-то веки не учиться.  
— Посмотришь на настоящую научную конференцию, могу поклясться, в этом мире ты никогда на них не бывал.  
— А меня по дресс-коду не выкинут?  
— Забей, — он отмахнулся рукой, затянутой в длинную черную с золотом перчатку. Магистр сегодня блистал золотом и изумрудами, и его ректорская мантия весьма контрастно смотрелась на фоне моих футболки и шорт. — Там половина иностранцы, придут все как попало. Может, познакомишься с кем-нибудь и вдохновишься-таки помочь Крэю, а не бесить его.  
Я почти покраснел.  
— Не подумай, что мне не нравится взбешенный Крэй, но делу — время, — продолжил Амир, задумчиво беря меня за руку. — Ну, пошли.  
Это была очень странная конференция. Ну то есть конфа-то была самая обычная, куча волшебников, растопыривающих все, что топорщится, но при этом делающих вид, что пришли сюда ради науки, а не чтобы выебнуться друг перед другом. Все как всегда.  
Я неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что я ведь никогда не был раньше ни на одной конференции — откуда мне знать, как «всегда»?.. Я ощущал себя так, будто побывал на десятках подобных мероприятий, тогда как на самом деле…  
Странное, холодноватое чувство на миг поразило меня… но затем я отмахнулся от него. Ну конечно. Я ж «долбаный астральный наркоман». Наверняка кто-то из тех, на чьем загривке я катался, когда мне было скучно, был научным сотрудником у людей, вот я и словил его воспоминания и реакции, а потом забыл. Я расслабился — не люблю псевдо-воспоминания.  
От них можно додуматься, что ты встаешь во сне и убиваешь людей, а потом возвращаешься обратно в постельку и все забываешь. Не люблю провалы в памяти.  
Вокруг меня витала аура отчужденности: никто и не подумал заговорить со мной о чем бы то ни было, хоть я все-таки переоделся в джинсы и рубашку. Не потому, что ученые мужи считали меня достойным или недостойным — просто со мной так бывает. Если я недостаточно концентрируюсь на происходящем, меня никто не замечает. А концентрировался я явно недостаточно.  
Большей частью своего внимания я пытался соотнести разодетого в мантию ректора Камчатского университета с голым оборотнем в моей постели. Это был серьезный вызов воображению. Интересно, Амир это осознавал, приглашая меня смотреть на него в научной среде?..  
Остаточным вниманием я слушал лекции и наблюдал за людьми. Попадалось много симпатичных. То есть больше, чем я привык. Я задумался. То есть… Учитывая размеры городка, где я провел последние годы, я привык к нулевому количеству симпатичных людей.  
Злодейская красота Амира это, конечно, замечательно, но мне бы что-нибудь побезопаснее и подоступнее. То есть с ним можно играть. Можно, нужно, интересно и опасно. А для нормальной личной жизни надо бы кого-то попроще.  
«Кого ты обманываешь, Альфред? Тебе просто хочется трахаться, а не „личной жизни“. И тебя вполне устраивает, чтобы твой парень исчезал аки демон после того, как перестанет быть тебе нужным в постели или в качестве собеседника».  
Я покивал головой самому себе.  
«Истину глаголешь, сэр. Но демоны все-таки нематериальны».  
Я задумался над возможностью заставить какого-нибудь симпатичного парня становиться одержимым демоном когда мне это нужно… нет, слишком сложно. Что бы там не думал Марк Крэй, я считаю, демоны подходят лишь для разового применения. Если накладывать на них приказ вроде: «каждую пятницу ты превращаешься в женщину моей мечты с бутылкой водки», то уже на третью пятницу они найдут в приказе лазейку, к примеру, рассмотрев термин «мечта с бутылкой водки» и внеся соответствующие коррективы в образ женщины, или, отметив, что временной промежуток превращения не уточнен, сведут его до долей секунды. В одноразовом приказе найти лазейку сложнее, поскольку выполняешь его единожды.  
Какой-то вывод попытался просочиться в мою забитую мыслями о сексе голову, но его потеснила лекция об астральных уровнях, ставшая наконец-то интересной.  
Потом случился алкобрейк, и мне стало не до того. Маги по-прежнему не обращали на меня внимания. Впрочем оно и к лучшему — прочитай кто-то в моей голове мысли о голом ректоре, сосущем мой член, меня б возможно тут же и прикончили. Знаю я этих фанатов-морализаторов, даже выяснять бы не стали, фантазия это или подлинное воспоминание. Зато я как раз внимание обратил.  
Чуть в стороне, за дальним столиком у панорамного окна, открывавшего вид на долину с вулканами, сидел волшебник. Он покуривал трубку, кажется, в такт попыхивающему на заднем плане вулкану, и небрежно качал обутой в сандалию ступней. Напротив него сидела женщина и о чем-то оживленно рассказывала. Впрочем, дело было не в этом. Дело было в одежде. На волшебнике было почти такое же пончо, как на мне из другого мира.  
Вообще я асоциальный человек. Я даже на улицах с людьми знакомился всего раз пять в жизни. Завидев симпатичное создание, одиноко скучающее за столиком в кафе, я вряд ли подойду и заведу разговор — по крайней мере ничего подобного со мной раньше не происходило.  
Но вся моя асоциальность сходит на нет перед явлением «когда мне надо». Если мне нужно кого-либо соблазнить, оскорбить или познакомиться в стратегических целях, происходит волшебное превращение меня в… скажем так, другого меня. В чем-то очень схожего с Лайсой.  
К сожалению, мне никогда не удавалось себя убедить, что моя личная жизнь это тоже стратегическая цель, а не приключение на одну ночь.  
В общем, я совершенно не стесняясь и не задумываясь подошел к болтающей парочке. Поздоровался и представился.  
— Альфред Майнштайн, помощник господина Ректора, добрый день, рад приветствовать вас на нашей конференции!  
Они посмотрели на меня: женщина — с любопытством, мужчина — с удивлением. При том, похоже, его удивление было от того, что я с ним заговорил. Некоторое время мы таращились друг на друга. Несмотря на странный шмот, мужик выглядел вполне европейцем, разве что очень уж загорелым. Худое обветренное лицо, светлые короткие волосы, правильные, но совершенно не в моем вкусе черты лица. Зато под своим пончо он скрывал весьма атлетическое телосложение, и я в который раз подумал, что надо бы заняться упражнениями.  
Женщина поспешила заполнить затянувшуюся паузу и представилась сама, тем самым вынудив представиться и мужчину.  
— Стивен Смит, отдел безопасности Сонорского Университета.  
Волшебница Риа Лакруз оказалась магистром Высоких Энергий того же самого университета. Она была черноволосой и черноглазой, красивой, и не определись я со своими предпочтениями… а впрочем, без шансов у меня с магистром-то. Неважно.  
— Видишь, Стив, а ты говорил, магистр Кумор нас и не заметит, — добродушно усмехнулась она. — Хреново работает твой глушитель!  
Я обдумал ее фразу со всех сторон и развел руками, мол, вот такие дела, заметил вас ректор, «помощником» которого я представился. Присел рядом с ними и задумался, что теперь говорить. Я-то собирался тупо поинтересоваться у мага, где он откопал себе такое модное пончо, и втихую свалить, пока какой-нибудь из настоящих помощников Амира не развеял мою легенду.  
— А, собственно, в чем дело? — медленно произнес я. — Я не так давно работаю на господина Ректора. Вы не хотите его видеть?  
— Он нас просто задолбал, — ухмыльнулся Стивен.- Постоянно норовит припахать к каким-то своим офигительным делам.  
— Как будто нам больше заняться нечем! — фыркнула женщина.  
Мне очень понравилось их неформальное общение.  
— Можете быть уверены, я вас вовсе не собираюсь припахать! — широко улыбнулся я. — По правде говоря. — я вздохнул. Это будет звучать по-идиотски. — По правде говоря у вас, Стивен, офигительное пончо. И это была единственная цель, по которой я нарушил вашу беседу. Где вы его приобрели? Такое носят в Соноре?  
Они уставились на меня. В их сверкающих глазах — черных и ярко-голубых — виднелось ехидство пополам с изумлением.  
— Что ж, я удивился, день прожит не зря, — пробормотал Стивен. — Значит, пончо… Зачем?  
Я моргнул. Вот что за люди! Русские давно бы уже, купаясь в лучах самодовольства, подробно мне бы рассказали всю историю своей обновки, а этим причину подавай.  
— Мне оно понравилось. Хочу такое же.  
Риа рассмеялась непонятно чему. Стивен посмотрел на меня с какой-то веселой яростью.  
— Блин, пацан, ты подходишь к двум самым могущественным магам в кафе, чтобы спросить у них адрес их портного? Ты в своем уме?  
— Ну если ты самый могущественный, значит точно сможешь выполнить мою просьбу, — ухмыльнулся я, хотя внутренне слегка опешил. Не так-то просто оказалось. Ладно, по крайней мере я знаю теперь, что такие пончо носят в Соноре…  
«Хей, Амир, а я тут с твоими коллегами из Соноры беседую» — я мстительно послал Ректору сообщение.  
— Ты похож на феникса, — вдруг сказала женщина. — На сгоревшего феникса, под пеплом которого только-только зарождается язычок пламени его нового тела.  
Я пожал плечами. Метафора показалась мне не слишком интересной.  
— Я недавно увидел себя в прошлой жизни. В очень похожем пончо. Поскольку пока это все, что мне известно о моей прошлой жизни, я рад любой зацепке.  
— Не бывает никаких прошлых жизней, — сухо отозвался Стивен. — Тебя обманули.  
Я устало вздохнул. Силы мои внезапно все куда-то делись, осталось лишь равнодушие и желание поскорее избавиться от Сонорских магов, раз они не собираются делиться информацией.  
— Обманули так обманули, — безразлично произнёс я. Притом я осознавал, что нахожусь под воздействием «идикатынахуй»-заклинания, но оно было настолько сильным, что я даже не предпринял попытки сопротивляться. — Хорошего дня.  
Я развернулся и чуть не столкнулся лицом с Амиром, на лице которого играла кровожадная довольная улыбка.  
— Так-так, мой драгоценный помощник обнаружил таких интересных господ! Видимо, стоит ему все-таки иногда платить жалование! Добрый день, госпожа Риа, господин Стивен. Рад вас видеть.  
Я обернулся, исключительно чтобы злорадно оскалиться на волшебников. Затем отвесил Амиру молчаливый поклон и ушел к бару.  
***

— Идем, — моей руки что-то коснулось, и я оказался уже в совершенно незнакомой мне комнате с панорамным окном, выходящим на ту же долину вулканов, но явно с другого ракурса. Магистр душ повернулся ко мне, его пальцы скользнули по моим рукам. — Как ты их нашел?  
— Это что-то вроде «Спасибо, Альфред»? — я обнял его, по-прежнему разглядывая долину за его спиной. Никогда не был здесь, как-то не доходили ноги. Амир тоже повернулся, прижавшись ко мне спиной и держа меня за руки.  
— Что-то вроде.  
Магистр прижимался задницей к моему паху, что не способствовало длинным беседам.  
— Я случайно к ним пристал. Заметил, что мужик одет в пончо, похожее на то, что на видео. А тебе почему они так нужны?  
— Во-первых, любопытство… во вторых, сейчас у нас каждый толковый маг на счету.  
— В смысле?  
Он вздохнул и прижал мои пальцы к своему лицу.  
— Это не твоя пока проблема. Моя. Диаспор. Не знаю, может, общемировая. Все очень сложно и запутанно. Ты лучше оставайся с Крэем и думайте пока над заклинаниями спокойно. — Он поцеловал мои пальцы и лизнул тыльную часть ладони. Откинул голову мне на плечо и взглянул снизу вверх. — Желательно побыстрее.  
Я обнял его за шею и прижал к себе крепче.  
— Ты думаешь, после такой рекламы я смогу думать о заклинаниях и откажусь от попыток проанализировать текущую политическую ситуацию?  
Амир слабо улыбнулся.  
— Объявился тут один маг. Древний маг. Очень древний и очень агрессивный злобный говнюк, если быть точным. И вот, его надо найти и уничтожить, пока он не уничтожил нас.  
— А если договориться?  
— С ним хрен договоришься. Он полный псих. Договор с ним еще опаснее войны. Неважно, Альфред, я тебя сюда не для этого позвал.  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин магистр.  
И я трахал его, усадив на колени, глядя на долину вулканов, затем, вдавив в белые простыни, на фоне которых он казался особенно смуглым, трахал, пока он не кончил, и лишь после я позволил кончить себе, вбиваясь в его уже расслабившееся после оргазма тело.  
Затем ему кто-то позвонил, Амир мысленно поговорил, проверил что-то по стоявшему возле кровати шару, буркнул мне «я сейчас» и исчез, накинув на себя одну лишь простынь. От нечего делать я осторожно коснулся его шара. Ничего не произошло, и я пролистал пару последних тем.  
Фотография на одной из информационных сводок заставила меня похолодеть и отпрянуть: на меня смотрел адским пылающим черным взором никто иной как Влад, пленник Иггдрасиля из моего трёхдневного сна.


	27. Вскрытие Иггдрасиля I

Сон про обросшего обитателя Иггдрасиля не закончился после того, как я нарек древожителя Владом. И там я присутствовал вовсе не три дня, а пару месяцев, если не полгода. Другое время, и чем дальше пространство, тем оно… другее.  
Конечно, я не поселился прямо возле Иггдрасиля — я не совсем рехнулся. Я поселился в лачуге у призраков в пустыне за пару слоев пространства от Влада. Сами жители лачуги считали меня кем-то вроде призрака, но убить не пытались и даже, кажется, порой кормили, хотя не могу припомнить, чтобы я во сне хоть раз что-нибудь съел.  
Ловушка Влада потрясла меня до глубины души, и я решил, что никуда не уйду, пока не смогу ее вскрыть. Типичный эскапизм в моем стиле. Все верно говорил Амир, «что угодно, кроме того, что нужно».  
Более того, охреневший от одиночества вампир — ну вряд ли он был вампиром на самом деле, но кто его разберет — постепенно признавался мне в своих грехах. Оказалось, в далеком прошлом он был революционно настроенным оппозиционером, утверждавшим, что магам давно пора поработить людишек официально, мол, расплодилось их слишком много. Все эти заботы о «батарейках для стариков» сидят у него в печенках, и кто не способен выжить, тот пусть да и сдохнет. Состав Диаспор давно пора обновить, ибо не дело, что миром правят старперы, а людей, неспособных на яркие эмоции, пустить на пирожки, поскольку для питания пожилых волшебников это мясо бесполезно. Ну, а кому не хватит, тот сам виноват. Найдя себе немало, по его утверждению, соратников, Влад фактически преуспел в захвате мира, но был предан ближайшим союзником и заточен в клетку на границе мироздания.  
Я с трепетом внимал. Я не так уж плохо знаю историю, и событие такого масштаба вряд ли бы пропустил. Вариантов было несколько: либо этот Влад реально настолько стар, что его война в анналы попросту не попала; либо он нагло врет мне в лицо; либо не врет, а просто сильно преувеличивает, может, жил где-нибудь в центральной Африке и считал, что водоколонка и две горы — это весь мир, вот и хвастался совершено искренне; либо — этот факт приводил меня в трепет — где-то на самом деле есть параллельный мир, похожий на наш, но не наш. Я бы с удовольствием пришел в гости и переспал бы с самим собой.  
Попутно я изучал устройство его тюрьмы, так как был убежден, что во сне я могу делать что угодно, следовательно, нет такой задачи, с которой я бы не справился. Влад охотно помогал мне консультациями о поведении объектов внутри, но сам он, похоже, давно потерял надежду на свободу.  
Естественно, сперва я договорился:  
— Как ни странно, но я не просто не имею ничего против твоей идеи, но вполне мог бы стать твоим последователем, случись наша встреча, когда мне было лет семнадцать. Но не случилось. Тем не менее мне интересно, попытаешься ли ты захватить мир вновь, если я тебя освобожу.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я отвечу тебе правду?  
— Ага. Поскольку ты понятия не имеешь, какая ложь заставит меня отпереть твою клетку, а какая — все плюнуть и уйти.  
Он долго колебался, затем кивнул.  
— Вероятно. Однако сперва я хочу найти кое-кого и поговорить по душам, предаться, так сказать, ностальгии, как следует вспомнить былые времена. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— О да. Предавать ностальгии старых друзей — дело святое! — кивнул я. — Вот по этому поводу тоже есть пара условий.  
— Условий? — он надменно вскинул бровь, но затем, явно вспомнив в каком положении находится, вернул ее обратно. — Что за условия?  
— Ну, во-первых, я. Как знать, вдруг я потомок каких-нибудь твоих врагов. Моя неприкосновенность от тебя, твоих последователей и вообще, если у тебя получится захватить мир, желаю почетное место в первом ряду, кресло какого-нибудь советника императора и прочие ништяки.  
— Я и так вряд ли бы тебя убил, будь ты потомком моих врагов, если ты бы открыл клетку, — он сказал это, почти достоверно изобразив обиженные интонации. — Я никогда не был неблагодарен к союзникам.  
— Это мне неведомо. И — хочу уточнить — я не твой союзник и никогда им не буду — по крайней мере, пока ты не победишь. То есть если ты явишься в наш мир и будешь его захватывать, ты не сможешь привлекать меня на свою сторону. Более того, я вероятно буду в этот момент всячески отлынивать от попыток твоих противников привлечь меня к войне против тебя.  
— То есть ты просто хочешь выпустить меня, посмотреть что получится, и присоединиться к выигравшей стороне, либо на ней остаться?  
— Именно. Дело такое: есть один человек, которому очень нужно совершить невозможное. Притом он сам очень хочет совершить это невозможное. И все его поддерживают и готовы плясать вокруг него, если он скажет, что это пойдет на пользу делу. Так вот. Этот метод пока не оправдал себя. Я считаю, что наиболее эффективно человек действует под угрозой. Либо своей жизни, либо своих близких. Человек, о котором я говорю, считает людей — обычных людей — важными, а их жизни — драгоценными. Более того, они там настолько в своем обществе Защиты Земли поехали, что считают не просто жизни людишек важными, а качество их жизни — важным. Представляешь?  
На вампира это произвело впечатление. Он даже переспросил, который на дворе год, но поскольку он так и не сознался мне, когда родился сам, я ничего не ответил.  
— Обстоятельства сложились таким причудливым образом, что проблема этого великого гуманиста частично стала моей проблемой. То есть мне нужно, чтобы он как можно скорее совершил это свое невозможное, и все меня оставили бы в покое. И тут-то появляешься ты, предавший ностальгии старых друзей и их потомков и готовый совершить очередную революцию, то есть, геноцид. Если ты и вправду так крут как говоришь, то все они изрядно переполошатся, и наш великий гуманист будет вынужден изобретать все в поте лица. Вот. А там уже кто победит, тот и молодец. Победишь ты, я буду освобожден от старых обязательств и встану рядом с тобой под сенью новой империи. Победят они — значит, мой приятель совершит невозможное, и я стану свободен как ветер под сенью старой империи. Вот такой план.  
— Да я смотрю, ты редкостно беспринципное говнецо! — уважительно кивнул мне вампир. — О таком советнике можно только мечтать, хоть и следить, чтобы он не пожелал стать императором.  
— Думаю, ближайший союзник тоже предал тебя не из-за твоего ангельского характера. Меня вполне устроит вторая роль, я не жадный.  
Вампир расхохотался, и эти странные звуки до сих пор вспоминаются мне порой — смех человека, не смеявшегося много сотен лет. Птицы взвились с ветвей у него под ногами, а корни дерева задрожали. Шар начал переливаться перламутровым, а медные нити — угрожающе поблескивать. Успокоившись, Влад произнес:  
— А почему ты уверен, что этот твой гуманист изобретет то, что нужно, ради победы? Что он должен изобрести, оружие? Почему ты не предполагаешь, что я могу проиграть, а твоя задача помогать ему останется?  
Я развел руками.  
— В любом деле есть доля риска.  
Он кивнул.  
— Ладно, то есть сохранить жизнь тебе и назначить тебя моим советником, если выиграю, так? Это все?  
— Не просто сохранить, а оберегать как зеницу ока. А то потом скажешь, что не отвечаешь за своих людей, и мое убийство было частной инициативой. К тому же есть еще один человек. Назначать его никуда не надо, но жизни его положена такая же неприкосновенность как и моей.  
— Этот человек тебе дорог? — вампир одарил меня крокодильей усмешкой. Я ответил ему не менее крокодильей.  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы этот человек был мне должен. Обязан. По гроб жизни. Чтобы я мог делать с ним все, что захочу.  
Глаза вампира вспыхнули фиолетовым пламенем.  
— Оо, настоящий советник. И как же зовут этого счастливца?  
— Не знаю как на самом деле, но в данный момент этот человек носит имя Амир Кумор, магистр Анимы и Энигмы и Стратег Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
— Я запомню… — безразлично кивнул Влад, затем вдруг прищурился: — Ты что, предпочитаешь мужчин?  
— Тебя это беспокоит?  
Он на мгновение задумался.  
— Да не особо. Просто ты не слишком похож на мужеложца.  
— Мы со временем мимикрировали, нас теперь не отличишь, привыкай. Это ж насколько ты старый, что так нас, мужеложцами, кроешь…  
Вот на этой странной ноте и был заключен мой договор с человеком, через два года захватившим полмира: на краю мироздания и самой возможности существования, фактически на линии между тем самым бытием и небытием, о которой толковал Мика, но что я тогда в этом понимал!  
Словом, я открыл проклятую клетку. Словом, жестом, гениальным умом и кошмарным хитроумием, впрочем, последнего мне изрядно отсыпал сам пленник.  
Мы быстро убедились, что воткнутый в песок посох составляет со сферой такое же единое целое как голова с телом. Как только в сфере происходит какое-либо нарушение функционала, к примеру, закрытие солнца облаками на слишком долгое время, по волокнам передается сигнал, и посох сам исправляет сбой. Посох уничтожить было невозможно, в этом я сразу был уверен, хоть и предпринял на всякий случай пару попыток. Нельзя уничтожить, зато, как я решил, можно поломать.  
Вначале я думал ограничить ему видимость, повредив рыжие волокна, которые оказались вовсе не медной проволокой, а, как мне объяснил Влад, волосами могущественного мага. Вот оно что. Тогда все понятно. Этот могущественный садист позаботился о том, чтобы кроме него никто освободить его жертву не мог. Обмануть прямую идентификацию по ДНК невозможно, хотя, может, у оборотня вроде Амира это могло бы получиться, но я — не он.  
Тогда я решил крашнуть посох количеством. Я не знал проводимость волосяной верёвки, что соединяла сферу с посохом, но заметил, что он не слишком быстро среагировал на закрытое тучами солнце. Лишь на третьи сутки. А это значило, что мир моего вампирского приятеля должен был погрузиться в хаос.  
— То есть как это — в хаос?  
— А так. Все, что противоестественно для системы. Сделай, чтобы корни твои росли вверх, а не вниз. Попробуй напрячься и сделать осень, у тебя ведь тут вечное лето, так полагаю, но в днк любого дерева должна лежать способность делать осень. Пусть твои листья начнут облетать и падать повсюду. Пусть дятлы начнут войну друг с другом и станут пожирать друг друга. Пусть воздух станет водой, пусть ветки твои загорятся, а ногти на ногах вырастут такой длины, чтобы ткнуть сферу. Пусть твоя крона раз… — я заткнулся от озарения как раз на том моменте, когда он решил меня перебить — удивительная синхронизация.  
— Ты спятил? Я же сдохну так! Да и как я это, по-твоему, сделаю?!  
— Ну про дятлов я тебе скажу заклинание, всегда мечтал опробовать, да руки не доходили. Про осень если сам не сможешь, я, наверное, даже сейчас изобрету или вспомню, мне раньше нравилась осень, я посвятил ее призыву немало заклятий. С ногтями пока не надо, вдруг касание к сфере тебя моментально убьет… Сам ты при этом должен тоже делать что-то противоестественное для себя, что-то, что твой враг никогда бы от тебя не ожидал… Ветки можешь не поджигать пока, но…  
— Погоди, зачем все это?! Что значит — противоестественное?!  
— Затем, что я так сказал! Посох и сфера — это одна система. Посох следит, чтобы в сфере все происходило как задумано. Но исправляет ошибки он не торопясь. Так вот. Если ошибок будет слишком много, посох должен будет перезагрузиться, либо, если нам очень повезет, зависнуть или сломаться. К тому же я буду атаковать его извне, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась. Какое-то время он будет бессилен исправлять ошибки. И вот тогда…  
— Я сдохну? — мрачно произнес Влад.  
— Не факт, — жизнерадостно отмахнулся я. — Тогда ты начнешь отращивать крону.  
— Чего?!  
— Ты говорил, что все твои силы магические уходят на то, чтобы сдерживать рост дерева, чтобы оно окончательно не поглотило твое тело. Но. Почему ты не попробовал сдерживать рост всех ветвей кроме двух? Таким образом ты будешь этими ветвями растягивать сферу, и есть шанс, что ты ее разорвешь, понимаешь? Сейчас сфера упруга и твоя аккуратненькая кругленькая крона и твои корешки идеально повторяют ее форму. Ты с самого начала делал все не так. Надо было сдерживать не все корни, а почти все. Равно как и ветки. Полагаю, что в таком деле можно обойтись и двумя, но нам, как людям с четырьмя конечностями, удобнее будет использовать два корня и две ветки, понимаешь? Представь себе, что ты потягиваешься после долгого сна. Так вот, когда посох зависнет, перегруженный сообщениями об ошибках, ты тут же начнешь отращивать корни, которые пронзят сферу подобно… ну короче пронзят! Волокна, я полагаю, способны к растяжению, но к медленному, плавному, как рост дерева, растяжению, а не к резкому прорыву. Понимаешь? Ты ткнёшься в сферу не своими руками и ногами, а древесными, и лопнешь ее изнутри как мыльный пузырь!  
Зрелище удивленного вампира — это что-то с чем-то. Две бездны глаз как будто пытались поглотить меня.  
— Ты совсем безумен, да? — наконец произнес Влад.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Только по материнской линии.  
— Ты уверен?  
Я пожал плечами. Как и идеал, стопроцентная уверенность в чем-либо — жалкая иллюзия.  
Вампир вдохнул.  
— Хорошо. Допустим, получится. Но тогда я окажусь в бездне и умру.  
— То есть?  
— То есть! — рявкнул он. — За границей песчаной линии нет воздуха, да будет тебе известно! Как только сфера лопнет, я тут же задохнусь, причем заметь, пребывая наполовину слитым с мутантским деревом.  
Я задумался. Это и правда была проблема. Лассо метать я не умел, да и в безвоздушном пространстве мне это мало чем поможет. Перетащить сферу за пределы безвоздушной реальности я уже пробовал — никак.  
— Ладно, я подумаю над этим. Тогда пока ты подумай, какого бы еще хаоса наворотить в твоей личной вселенной, да заодно начни прикидывать, как будешь выколупываться из дерева, если у нас все получится.  
— С этим не должно быть проблем, я смогу контролировать свое тело, изгнав из себя паразитное дерево…  
— Так изгони тогда прямо сейчас, если это так легко!  
Он печально уставился на меня.  
— Да. Ты прав. Ничего это не легко. Я не знаю, как это сделать, более того, в сфере большая часть моих заклинаний не работает. Я даже не думал раньше, что это возможно — вживить в тело человека паразитное дерево.  
— Ты чем-то очень насолил тому рыжему, — хмыкнул я.  
Мы погрузились в молчание. Владу было не привыкать, обычно он не отвлекал меня, но тут мои безумные идеи вдохновили его.  
— А давай ты подумаешь про дерево-паразит, а я — про то, как мне выжить в безвоздушном пространстве?  
— Это почему это? Ты знаешь какой-то способ?  
Он отвел взгляд.  
— Да. На самый крайний случай. Если все остальное получится. Я назову тебе свое настоящее имя.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, но не вижу, чем это поможет.  
— Если знаешь настоящее имя человека, можешь телепортировать его куда угодно. Как только сфера лопнет, ты телепортируешь меня сюда.  
Я уставился на Влада.  
— То есть как это? Куча людей знают мое настоящее имя, они что, реально могут прочесть заклинание и хоп — я уже там, где они хотят меня видеть?  
— Нет. — Влад не без удовольствия смотрел на меня как на дебила. — Они знают имя, которое дали тебе родители, или которым ты сам назвался. Настоящее имя человека можно либо узнать, прочтя заклинание Илима над телом этого человека, либо выпытав его у тех, кто уже знает это имя.  
Я впервые слышал о существовании «Заклинания Илима». Похоже, зря я тут стараюсь, и мужик реально живет в другом мире. Ну да ладно, любопытно же.  
— Хочешь сказать, что люди — как демоны? Зная их настоящее имя можно заставить их исполнять желания? И телепортировать без их воли?!  
— Нет. Не совсем. Имена демонов неизменны, тогда как настоящее имя человека может меняться чуть ли не каждый день, хотя подобные случаи чрезвычайно редки.  
— То есть как это?!  
— А вот так. Это и преимущество, и недостаток — можно выведать чужое настоящее имя под пыткой и выяснить, что к тому времени оно поменялось у человека. Люди меняются и вместе с ними меняются их имена, то есть, я выразился не совсем верно, людские имена и есть люди, их воплощения. Например, чтобы назвать тебе свое настоящее имя, я перечитаю заклинание Илима над собой, поскольку не уверен, что оно не поменялось с тех пор, как я последний раз это делал.  
— Нихуясебе! — я таращился на вампира во все глаза. То, что он говорил мне — я никогда в жизни ничего подобного не слышал.  
— Я удивлен, что ты об этом ничего не знаешь.  
— Я тоже, — кивнул я. — Хорошо. Можешь произносить свое заклинание Илима вслух, ладно? Я хочу выучить. Я первый раз слышу о подобном.  
Он равнодушно кивнул.  
— Погоди, а что мешает мне просто сейчас назвать твое истинное имя и телепортировать тебя сюда?  
Влад криво усмехнулся.  
— Пятеро моих последователей были уничтожены посохом при попытке. Видишь ли, посох отлично знает, как меня зовут, причем считывает это постоянно, поэтому как только ты открываешь рот и произносишь половину, он шибает тебя синим пламенем, а через пару месяцев твои кости заносит песочком.  
Я нахмурился.  
— Ага, то есть меня тоже ждет поток синего пламени. Спасибо, что предупредил. Хорошо. А если я телепортну тебя из другого пространства? Там, где нет посоха?  
Лицо волшебника помрачнело еще больше.  
— Согласно свидетельствам, эти люди умирали ничуть не хуже тех, кто пытался произнести его здесь.  
Я уставился на посох. То есть, где-то когда-то жил волшебник, который создал оружие, способное убивать людей межпространственно, в тот момент, когда они производят определенные действия, и при том этот маг оставил это супероружие воткнутым в песок на границе мироздания, типа пугала для ворон.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Прежде чем добраться сюда — между прочим, это не так просто, как тебе кажется — мои последователи множество раз призывали меня.  
— И умирали во время призыва? Это абсолютно точно?  
— Зачем мне лгать?  
— Не лгать. Сделать неверные выводы на основе неточных показаний. Тебе ведь другие люди сказали, что те, кто тебя призывал, мертвы? Но сам ты этого не видел?  
Он с неохотой кивнул.  
— Потому что невозможно создать такое оружие, — произнес я, стараясь, чтобы в моем голосе звучала уверенность, а не надежда. — Проходящие сквозь пространства лучи чего угодно искажаются, а порой и вовсе преобразуются. Даже если сделать наведение по действию — что означает, что посох обязан сканировать всю обитаемую Вселенную — то смертоносный луч, прошедший сквозь множество пространств, может превратиться во что угодно, в дуновение морского бриза или дождь из дятлов.  
— И? — резко произнес Влад. — Очень мило, что ты решил поделиться со мной своими соображениями, но к чему это все?!  
Разозлился он совершенно на пустом месте. Впрочем, потаенные реакции древожителей мне неведомы.  
— К тому, что это не только невозможно, но и нерационально. Такое супероружие должно откуда-то брать супермощность, а тут я вижу нечто вроде вечного двигателя, замкнутой, изящной, блестяще построенной на минимальных энергозатратах системы. Ну, «вечного» — пока у тебя есть желание бороться, конечно.  
Не будь Влад отделен от меня своей тюрьмой, он бы наверное меня этим своим взглядом и прикончил на месте, но не случилось, и я продолжил:  
— Посох блокирует твою телепортацию, поскольку он тоже обладает сведениями о твоём имени. Но посох не убивает людей сквозь пространства. Что значит, когда мы крашнем сферу, посох не убьет меня, если я буду находиться пространством дальше. Посох убивает только тех, кто произносит заклинания здесь. А твои последователи, думаю, умерли потому, что были твоими последователями, и их всех перебили.  
— Ты готов рискнуть жизнью на основании своих предположений о ситуации?  
— Абсолютно точно нет! — я ухмыльнулся. — Это синее пламя. Чем от него отгораживаются?  
— А ничем. Вся надежда на то, что посох в этот момент будет сломан и не сможет тебя атаковать.  
— Херовая какая-то надежда. Нет. Надеждой сыт не будешь. Надо придумать что-то конкретное. Значит так: задача раз — отгородиться от синего пламени, задача два — отделить тебя от дерева-паразита. Кстати, почему дерево?  
— Откуда я знаю!  
— А какой оно породы, мне не видно отсюда? Дуб? Может, это намек?..


	28. Вскрытие Иггдрасиля II

Над проблемой агрессивного посоха я бился долго. В отличие от исправлений ошибок в системе, синим пламенем он палил охотно, быстро и кошмарно точно. Будь я при своем теле, я бы не выжил, но предвкушение задачки сделало меня легким и проворным. Впрочем, будь я при своем теле, я бы вообще не выжил столько времени в пустыне без еды и воды.  
Я почти уже было зашел в тупик, когда мне помог сам Влад, решивший в очередной раз подивиться тому, что я сплю. Это было очень вовремя, потому что я-то об этом как раз забыл. Вскочил на ноги и унесся сквозь пространства за оборудованием.  
— И где ты был? — вампир произнес это тоном рассерженной жены. Наверное, решил, что я уже не вернусь. Я бы на его месте тоже волновался.  
— Читай свое заклинание. Будем тестировать. В этот раз я уверен, что получится.  
— Что это? Какие-то магические талисманы?  
— Угу, — фыркнул я. — Талисманы.  
Я разложил вокруг посоха три небольших колонки с выкрученной до максимума громкостью, и поднес руку с диктофоном как можно ближе к сфере.  
— Прошу вас, маэстро.  
Заклинание Илима оказалось коротким, простым и гениальным, я в тот момент был убежден, что никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах его не забуду, даже если бы не записывал на диктофон.  
— А теперь назови свое имя. Ведь когда его говоришь ты, ничего не меняется, не так ли?  
Он назвал. В тот момент я тоже был убежден, что никогда не забуду это имя, хотя оно было чрезвычайно длинным.  
Затем я шагнул в иной слой пространства и произнес его имя, записав на диктофон. План был таков: когда Влад освобождается от сферы, я шагаю в иной слой пространства и телепортирую его, пока он не сдох. Посох не может до меня дотянуться, а сферы уже нет, чтобы он заблокировал телепортацию.  
Но проблема возникла, собственно, в длине его имени. Извлечь из безвоздушного пространства Влада надо максимум за минуту, лучше — раньше, а мне одно имя его произносить надо было секунд тридцать, плюс время на проход в иной слой пространства, при этом надо наблюдать за происходящим возле посоха, следовательно, необходимо зеркало с заклинанием, но тут снова вкрадывался нюанс: нет заклинания, позволяющего наблюдать за событиями другого пространства в реальном времени. Просто потому, что это будет два разных времени, и оба реальные. То есть велика вероятность, что я, наблюдая за ним с другого слоя, призову его или слишком рано или слишком поздно.  
Будь у меня под рукой маг Пространства и Времени, можно было бы вычислить разницу, но кого нет, того нет, а сам я очень смутно представляю себе даже как выглядят приборы для этого действа, не говоря уж о том, как их использовать. Даже и во сне я не смогу, никто не занимается такими делами во сне, для этого нужно реальное тело, твёрдо знающее, кто оно и где находится. Во сне можно отхватить гениальное озарение, сделать вывод или придумать идею, но воплощать ее в жизнь придется все равно по пробуждении. Наука — она для бодрствования.  
В общем, призывать Влада мне придётся, находясь с посохом в одном пространстве.  
Я вернулся обратно и запустил запись. Посох не оплошал, уничтожив три колонки одновременно. Значит, количество не играет роли. Плохо.  
Вампир смотрел на меня с изумлением.  
— Наведение происходит на источник звука, а не на человека, — пояснил я. — Полагаю, если разглядеть смерть твоих последователей в рапиде, мы бы узнали, что синий луч попадал прямиком в их рот. Если бы наш рот находился на ноге, им бы вполне возможно только ногу отрывало. Ну да ладно. Сейчас попробуем иначе.  
На этот раз я у одной колонки выкрутил звук до минимума, а второй — до максимума, и оставил среднюю, вновь запустив запись.  
— Бинго, — я ухмыльнулся, глядя на две выжженные точки. Та колонка, что была тише всех, осталась нетронутой. — Если я встану достаточно далеко от посоха, а его окружу более близкими колонками, то он моего заклинания не расслышит. Понял? Осталась только проблема дерева.  
— Думаю, я смогу с ней справиться, когда выберусь из сферы. Есть заклятие, уменьшающее органику, оно просто не работает внутри, как и большинство заклинаний, но если сфера будет разрушена, и я смогу дышать, применить его не составит труда.  
Так вот мы приступили к делу. Почти все мои расчеты оказались верны, за исключением разве что того, что посох реагировал довольно медленно, и бедный вампир мучился от сбрендивших дятлов, обезумевших червей и свихнувшихся бабочек целую неделю, прежде чем посох завис настолько, что перестал уничтожать голосящие настоящее имя мага колонки.  
Сколько я извел пластмассы на краю того мироздания — не влезло бы даже в коллективный кошмар всех наших экологов. Еще не раз впоследствии именно этот запах — запах сожженного пластика — вызывал у меня воспоминания об этом сне, хотя обычно я вообще не чую запахов во сне, только если не являюсь животным.  
Словом, посох завис, я рявкнул «сейчас», и принялся атаковать деревяшку самым примитивным способом — кидая в нее те самые сгоревшие куски колонок. Поскольку на них он тоже реагировал, то было без разницы, чем кидать, ими или заклинаниями, а силу тратить напрасно не хотелось. Затем я наблюдал за попытками человека-дерево прорвать сферу корнями и ветками. Что ему в итоге и удалось. Я ждал этого момента в заранее заготовленном круге, запустил запись на колонки, а сам тихо произнёс заклинание призыва по имени. Влад очутился в круге, вместе с корнями и прочим, что удивительно. Хуже всего, что посох очухался очень быстро: он пальнул синим пламенем по мне, но попал лишь в крону мага. Тот вскрикнул так, словно был ранен.  
— Твою мать, он тебя собирается преследовать! — рявкнул я, дергая его за корень.  
Влад что-то пробормотал, и его корни начали уменьшаться. Посох палил синими лучами во все стороны, и я начал было паниковать, поскольку мои щиты не работали против его атак, но вновь вспомнил, что это сон, и шагнул в иное пространство, утащив за собой Влада. Шаг, шаг и шаг. Тащить дерево трудно даже во сне, даже волшебнику. Через пару шагов я рухнул на песок без сил. Где-то вдалеке маячила та хижина с призраками, где я обычно спал. Я покосился на мага.  
Тот уже принял почти человеческую форму. Сидел на песке, сдвинув голые ноги, обычные, без всякой листвы, обхватив себя за плечи руками, из пальцев которых все еще росли, хоть и втягивались постепенно внутрь, корни. Длинные черные волосы, борода и усы практически скрывали его тело и лицо.  
Затем из-за этих занавесок высунулась тощая дрожащая рука, а в ней вспыхнуло нечто прозрачное, сильно напоминающее лезвие. Второй рукой маг ухватил себя за волосы и отрезал их одним ударом призрачного кинжала, кажется, с невероятным удовольствием. Небрежным движением руки он поднял перед собой стену песка, превратив его в зеркало, и с остервенением принялся отрезать от себя остальные волосы, затем, увидев на своей левой руке что-то, подозрительно напоминающее кору, провел лезвием и по ней. Кровь брызнула на песок и на зеркало, Влад отпрянул, выругавшись на незнакомом мне языке.  
Я молча наблюдал за его действиями. Откуда мне знать, какая реакция должна быть у человека, пробывшего деревом не одну сотню лет? Хотя побриться и постричься это одно, а вот срезать с себя кожу — на мой вкус, это перебор.  
— Эй. Древожитель. Прекрати это. Успокойся, все хорошо, прекрати срезать с себя кору. Тебе надо поесть и попить, обрезанием успеешь заняться. Пошли отсюда.  
Черные глаза, в которых отчетливо билась паника, уставились на меня. Он уже успел срезать с себя несколько полосок кожи, и вся его левая рука была красной от крови. Создавалось впечатление, что он видит меня впервые в жизни — либо раньше видел меня как-то по-другому, либо попросту спятил и не узнает.  
— Ты… — он схватил меня за запястье. — Как тебя зовут?  
Второй рукой он схватил меня за плечо. Удивительная у него была сила для существа, привыкшего шелестеть листьями.  
— Я думаю, ты меня и так узнаешь, — хмыкнул я. В его лице, бледном, узком, болезненно-худом, не было вообще ничего человеческого. Я хотел было отпрянуть, но не смог вырваться из его хватки, а потом он притянул меня ближе и впился зубами в мою шею.  
«Твою мать, действительно вампир, мать его, черт, и точно из другого мира, не бывает же вампиров-людей, это противоестественно, блять, я теперь что, тоже стану вампиром?! Или выпьет всю кровь, и я сдохну?! Вот и делай добро людям!» — думал я, а сам попросту кричал от боли, потому что когда тебе прокусывают горло, в этом нет ну вообще нихрена эротичного.  
«Стоп, я же все еще сплю, ни черта он не может меня убить».  
«Я однажды с перерезанной глоткой по дну дошел».  
«Убить не может, но вот все остальное…»  
Он отстранился от меня и вгляделся в лицо. В его мертвенных глазах горела темная жажда. Он прикоснулся к моей щеке и скользнул пальцами в рот.  
«А ну прекрати», — я попытался возмутиться, но древний вампир и не подумал меня слушаться. Он разорвал мою одежду, не обращая никакого внимания на мои попытки сопротивляться, и резко вставил в меня пальцы. Да и не настолько сильно я сопротивлялся, во сне меня на секс развести проще простого, особенно со всякой нечистью — мне она кажется интереснее обычных людей. Вот и сейчас мне хоть и было больно, но и любопытно тоже. Когда еще выпадет шанс переспать с вампиром-дриадой? У нас в мире таких существ и вовсе нет!  
Поэтому я позволил ему трахать себя так, как никогда бы не позволил ни одному человеку. Член по твердости ему явно достался от дриад, а не от вампиров, и когда он в меня кончил, одновременно снова впившись в мое горло, мне реально показалось, что его семя во мне пульсирует, как любили говорить девочки в лайсиной порнухе.  
— Спасибо, что принял его, — прошептал мне на ухо чертов вампир и исчез, оставив меня на песке выебанного и абсолютно обессиленного. Что он имел в виду, я понял значительно позже, когда более-менее пришел в себя и попытался встать. Ага. Вот она вампирская благодарность. Не знаю уж, зачем он пил мою кровь, но трахнул он меня исключительно чтобы передать мне своего паразита.  
Я явственно ощущал, что во мне теперь живет дерево.  
***

— Ты ж ебаный мудак! — воскликнул я, таращась в лицо своего пустынного любовника. — Ты блять на самом деле существуешь, оказывается!  
У меня руки чесались повстречаться с этим бревном и напустить на него как можно больше дятлов.  
Собственно, я неплохо изучил наш бестиарий, и даже проверил по списку: никаких вампиров-дриад в нашем мире не существует. А так же не было никакого исторического события, подходящего под описание, данное мне Владом. Никаких намеков на заклинание Илима, либо на что-то подобное, и никаких данных об истинном имени, кроме смутных легенд, что якобы раньше было принято давать его детям при рождении, а открывать лишь в совершеннолетие. Никаких древесных тюрем. И даже та статья, что я читал о пленении могущественных магов в пустыне, в моем реальном мире не существовала.  
Так что-либо этот бред мне все-таки приснился, а не был осознанкой, либо Влад просто из другого мира, следовательно, ушел устраивать ностальгию своим тамошним друзьям, следовательно, я и вовсе с ним никогда больше не встречусь. Я пришел к такому выводу и забил на этот эпизод. К тому же после прощания с Лайсой мир виделся мне в слишком мрачных тонах, чтобы допустить существование чего-то настолько интересного, как вампирская дриада.  
Более того, мои воспоминания заканчивались на том, что я поднимаюсь и, стоя на песке, ощущаю ужас от того, что во мне теперь живет дерево-паразит. Но затем оно не проявило себя ни в дальнейших снах, ни в реальности, что обратно же свидетельствовало в пользу того, что это всего лишь был сон. Я, помнится, еще даже поржал удачному разрешению ситуации — потому что во сне перспектива разрастись посреди пустыни меня ужаснула.  
Но если Влад настоящий, то как тогда… Как тогда я выжил? С деревом внутри! Вот черт, а я-то думал, что вспомнил все!  
— Кто — на самом деле существует? — раздался за спиной резкий голос. Амир стоял в простыне и мрачно пялился на меня.  
— Ээ, ты сам не закрыл его, и он без пароля, — мгновенно оправдался я.  
— Лапшу Крэю будешь вешать, — оборотень мгновенно оказался рядом и стиснул мои руки. — Что ты знаешь об этом человеке?!  
— Эй, прекрати меня заклинать, ничего я не знаю об этом человеке! — рявкнул я совершенно искреннее.  
«Поскольку не думаю, что он вообще человек».  
— Мм, вот как, не думаешь, что он вообще человек, — Амир лизнул меня в шею и ухватил рукой за член. — Я тебя внимательно слушаю — откуда такие познания. Или ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я тебя пытал? Поверь мне, за любую информацию о нем я могу пытать фактически кого угодно, хоть нашего Великого Мага.  
— Все волшебники — параноики. Не напрягайся так, Великий Стратег. Эта рожа ужасно похожа на вампира одного из любимых Лайсиных мультиков. Так он мог бы выглядеть, если бы был человеком. Вот я и сказал, что «он существует». А так как он мне не особо нравился, то «мудак». А поскольку он, персонаж, — не человек, а вампир, то я так об этом и подумал.  
Я говорил спокойно и насмешливо, что самое главное — чистую правду. Просто не всю.  
— А в чем дело?  
Амир уткнулся в мою спину лицом и отпустил руку, которую я поспешил вернуть на место. Магистр вздохнул.  
— Да объявился тут один. Вернее, как объявился — наши штатные предсказатели, ловцы биополей и орда прочих шарлатанов и не очень, которых Диаспора держит вместо зверинца, якобы в кой-то веки единогласно предсказали его возвращение. Кто-то отреагировал равнодушно, а кое-кто подсел на измену, и, разумеется, кому как не мне теперь собирать информацию, а никакой информации о нем нет, и даже те, кто подсели, делиться ею не спешат. Мутная история, знал бы ты, как она меня затрахала.  
Я притянул его к себе, освободил от простыни и улёгся на него сверху, чтобы он не сбежал, но и не отвлекался.  
— Так кто это? Что, даже имени нет? Может это про него мультик сделали, хочешь, покажу?  
Оборотень косо усмехнулся.  
— Только мультиков мне твоих не хватало сейчас. Никто не знает, как его на самом деле зовут. Либо знают, но молчат. Последний раз он фигурировал под именем Джек.  
«Попадалово».  
— И чего он там нафигурировал?  
— Ну, по сообщениям отдельных параноиков, ни много ни мало захватил мир.  
— Так, что за нах. Я поименно знаю всех завоевателей мира. Я, можно сказать, в детстве был фанатом этого благородного деяния. Ничего ни о каком Джеке я не слышал.  
— Ты знаешь успешных завоевателей мира. А он проиграл, однако, как я понимаю, проиграл не позорно, скорее, Диаспоры выиграли позорно, и потому позаботились о том, чтобы и стереть этот эпизод из истории.  
— Хм. А как? И когда это было? Должно было остаться хоть что-то!  
Амир хмыкнул.  
— То-то и оно. Три тысячи лет назад. На заре Инфофонда.  
Я слез с него, чтобы он не смотрел в мое лицо. Ах-ха. На заре Инфофонда. Нет, Инфофонда ваш вампир уже не застал, господа. Матерь божья, он действительно торчал в дереве три тысячи лет! Ладно-ладно, беру назад все свои слова о том, что он неадекватный маньяк. Для человека, проторчавшего с деревом внутри три тысячи лет, он просто сама адекватность. Я бы после такого наверное тоже на первого встречного набросился, лишь бы был теплый и живой.  
— Я и не знал, что у нас в Диаспорах есть настолько старперы, — протянул я, одеваясь. Трахаться мне расхотелось на фоне новостей, что я намеренно высвободил древнее трехтысячелетнее зло. В принципе, я сделал это ради Сильвестра, но во сне это казалось более логичной и правильной идеей, чем сейчас. — И вообще, разве три тысячи лет назад существовало имя Джек?  
— Ага. А Маги Пространства и Времени у нас для красоты существуют, что ли? — огрызнулся Амир. — По поводу старперов сам не знаю, по моим данным самый старый у нас Николай, которому скоро будет полторы тысячи, грандиозный юбилей планируется, но теперь я уже не знаю, чему верить. Откуда-то им было известно про Джека, а мне — нет.  
— Ты не можешь знать все, — хмыкнул я. — Лучше бы поискать инфу, как он проиграл в прошлый раз, если уж на то пошло. Ну и где он шарился три тысячи лет, и чего вдруг вернулся. Представляешь, как он охреневает со всего нового?  
— Последнее, о чем я думаю, это об его охренении! — фыркнул магистр.- Весть о том, что этот мудак вернулся, всколыхнула все мировые диаспоры, не только нашу. Так понимаю, он ухитрился каким-то образом сделать всех своими врагами…  
— Может, ему просто не нравились старики.  
— Избавь меня от своих охуительных идей, — резко произнес Амир, поднимаясь. — Может, в вопросе каких-нибудь великих магий ты и разбираешься, но не в вопросах ведения войны с невидимым противником, о котором нам ничего неизвестно!  
— Как скажешь, — я покосился на него, стараясь скрыть глумление во взгляде. — Пойду, разберу магию-другую.


	29. Дети

— Привет. Можно?  
Сильвестр удивлено поднял голову и кивнул. Вид у Альфреда был еще более встрёпанный чем обычно, глаза горели. Он всегда так выглядел, если что-то задумал, но было бы хорошо, если бы он хоть немного помог ему, а не отвлекал, пытаясь списать свои дела на помощь в изобретении великих магий.  
Неожиданно рано он заявился после того, как умотал на конференцию с Кумором, делая вид, что его интересует наука!..  
— Сны. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о снах, особенно — о том, как вспомнить, что снилось давным-давно?  
— Я думал, это ты спец, — пожал плечами Силь. Опять. Начинается. Если бы он сам тратил столько времени на личные дела, он бы вообще… ничего… не изобрел. А он и так ничего не изобрел, потому что это Майнштайн — Великий Маг, о боги, как же это достало, врать ему — достало неимоверно, еще и молчать, когда он всякие гадости говорит про него, когда на самом деле должен говорить их про себя!.., но Сильвестр взял себя в руки и спокойно взглянул на бывшего друга. — Я мало такими вещами последнее время занимался. Есть заклинание, которое восстанавливает память за определенный день или даже час. Вспомнишь все, что осознавал. Мемори момент называется.  
— А на сны оно работает? Помнишь, я три дня спал? Я потом вспомнил свой сон, но, как теперь выяснилось, не до конца. А вспомнить до конца — важно. Там крутое заклинание было.  
— Все, что я могу, это отрегулировать тебе это заклинание на то время, когда мы тебя будили, — произнес Сильвестр, стараясь скрыть раздражение в голосе. — Но я не могу гарантировать, что ты вспомнишь сон, потому что сон не происходил с тобой в том же времени, в котором спало твое тело.  
— Не. Не годится. Книжки у тебя нет никакой по этому поводу?  
— Альфред, тебе дали код от библиотеки! Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?! Я занят, у меня полно важных дел, чем твои сны разбирать!  
— Ладно, хорошо, извини, — он не стал даже ехидничать. — Ты сказал, что можно тебя спрашивать. Ок. Нельзя так нельзя. Просто у людей быстрее. Пока.  
Сильвестр сжал руку в кулак, глядя ему вслед.  
«Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя мудаком, да?! Как же ты бесишь!»  
Позже Сильвестр обнаружил Альфреда на палубе спящим с такой улыбкой, что ему стало даже почти стыдно. Затем он испытал лёгкое желание разбудить его вновь, но лишь вынул из пальцев раскрытую вверх обложкой книгу. Разумеется, раскрыта она была на статье «как вспомнить сон».  
— Книги нужно класть на место, — мрачно прошипел Сильвестр. — А не спать с ними на яхте. Вот сейчас стукну тебя по голове этой книгой, запомнишь навсегда!  
Конечно, он так не сделал. Отнес книгу обратно библиотеку, заказал себе кофе и устало откинулся в кресле, сложив ноги на перила. Смотрел на Майнштайна и думал, сколько еще сможет ему врать. Хотелось взять его как следует за плечи и потрясти, наорать на него, чтобы он уже придумал великие магии и все были бы счастливы и довольны.  
Сегодня с утра он ходил домой, на неожиданно краткий семейный совет в неожиданно узком кругу. Самые старшие родственники, к чьим именам прилагалось не менее пяти «-пра» в отношении Сильвестра, и самые могущественные родственники — неожиданно испытали желание узнать, как у него продвигаются дела. Тело Сильвестра был защищено давно и надежно от посторонних воздействий, как ценность Диаспор, поэтому прочитать его мысли не мог никто, но он все равно чувствовал себя отвратительно, когда лгал им о проделанной «работе» и «наметившемся прогрессе».  
Титул Великого Мага начинал казаться тяжким бременем, а перспектива международного скандала — не такой уж высокой платой за свободу от попыток влезть в сферы, не ему предназначенные. То есть… теперь, когда он знает, что они «не ему предназначены», работать стало в тысячу раз труднее.  
У Сильвестра между прочим есть свои проекты, над которыми он не прочь поработать. Например, эссе по истории, наброски которых копились в столе уже не первый год. И за время своих поездок он собрал столько прекрасных этнографических данных о взаимодействии магов с людьми в разных странах. Можно написать целую книгу об этом!  
А вместо этого он тут выполняет роль надзирателя при Майнштайне, и вообще…  
— Кысь! Тьфу, то есть, брысь! — Сильвестр вскочил, но было поздно: Ганс запрыгнул на живот Альфреда и, всласть потоптавшись, свернулся на нем калачиком и заурчал. — Ганс, он попытается тебя потом убить, — строго сказал Сильвестр, — если ты его разбудишь.  
Кот медленно сощурил глаза и отвернулся, презрительно махнув хвостом. Сильвестр вернулся в кресло.  
Вот и с Гансом непонятно что вышло. Как он оказался у Альфреда дома? И почему он предпочитает спать на Великом Маге? Он же не его союзник! Все это… бесило.  
***

Я вспомнил. Стоя один в темной пустыне — почему-то там никогда не наступало толкового утра — я осознал маленькое дерево в себе, но это меня не так уж сильно напугало. Я в принципе люблю деревья. И то дерево, что проросло сквозь Влада, оно ведь в целом было не виновато, что в сфере было больше нечего жрать, кроме как его тело.  
Я выставил левую руку вперед, прижав ее локтем к боку, и прищёлкнул пальцами, создав над ней красный блуждающий огонек.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал я иному существу. — Здесь есть свет.  
Я шел вглубь пустыни, обратно к иным пространствам, а из моей руки росло крошечное дерево, вокруг которого вращался красный огонек. Когда оно выросло достаточно большим, я понял, что это акация, и весьма удивился: я-то думал, мое дерево будет либо горной сосной — крепкие колючие суицидники, вечно норовящие вырасти на самом краю обрыва и нависать над ним так соблазнительно, что хочется залечь в их ветвях и ничего не делать весь день, — либо плакучей ивой. Мне всегда нравилась плакучие ивы, их серебряные листья и качаться на их ветках как на лианах, а так же делать из них хлысты. А вот нифига. В глубине души я белый и пушистый, и потому породил акацию. Какая прелесть. Должно быть, сказывается моя судьба из другого мира.  
— Я назову тебя Клара, — нежно сказал я деревцу. Акацию я впервые в жизни запомнил тогда, когда под сенью именно этого дерева кто-то пытался мне объяснить скороговорку про клептоманов Клару и Карла, и мой бедный детский ум пытался постигнуть загадку человеческой природы — нахрен пиздить друг у друга такие бессмысленные предметы как кораллы и кларнет. Что такое кларнет я не знал, зато прекрасно знал, что такое кораллы — на морском дне этой дряни рви не хочу, следовательно, рассуждал я, кларнет видимо такая же бесполезная хуевина, и чего этим людям покоя не было, а мне язык теперь ломать. Это лишь потом я узнал, что бывают еще драгоценные кораллы, украсть которые вполне резонно, но впечатление от человеческой логики было уже не вернуть.  
Мне показалось, деревцу понравилось его имя, а потом я уже ржал так, что оставалось только удивляться, почему с неба не осыпались все звезды.  
— Крэйскую мать! — я едва не корчился от хохота. Лишь наличие пьющего из моей вены кровь дерева не позволило мне упасть и начать кататься по песку от смеха. — Ты, получается, моя дочка!  
Я опустился на колени и сложился пополам от хохота, держа руку с «дочкой» вверх. Затем мне показалось, что деревце обиделось на мой приступ смеха. Ссориться с существом, которое может прорасти сквозь тебя, опасно, поэтому я успокоился, поднялся на ноги и пошел дальше. К этому моменту я уже знал, что мне делать.  
— Ну-ну, успокойся, Клара, — сдерживая глумливую улыбку, произнес я малютке-акации. — Я скоро угощу тебя ништяками. Ты верно и не догадываешься, что кроме крови бывает куда более вкусная водичка, без такого количества посторонних примесей и спирта… а еще есть настоящее солнышко, большое и красивое, не красное. Я покажу тебе прекрасный мир, Клара. И не расстраивайся, я не над тобой смеюсь, а скорее уж над собой и над всем миром за компанию.  
Кажется, деревце не особенно мне поверило, поэтому я наскоро сочинил простенькую песню и пел ее, пока мы не покинули пустыню. К концу прогулки с изумлением обнаружил, что Клара расцвела от моей песни кроваво-белыми пушистыми цветочками, и похвалил ее за создание такой красоты.  
А затем я шагнул в другой мир.  
Точнее, в другой свой сон, где, насколько мне было известно, жило очень мало людей, зато протекала забавная маленькая речка, в которой плескала серебристые ветки старая плакучая ива.  
— Вот, смотри. Клара, — Я убрал крошечный красный огонек над кроной деревца и поднял руку так, чтобы солнце осветило его со всех сторон. — Смотри, какое большое дерево, какой красивый желтый фонарик! Хочешь вырасти такой же большой и красивой? — Я покрутился на месте. — Почувствуй, какой приятный воздух. Как сладко он шелестит в твоих листьях. Там, где я живу, Клара, нет ветра. Нет солнца. Там сплошная тьма и песок, ты же видела. Я не могу остаться навсегда здесь, пока у меня дела в пустыне, понимаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Чтобы ты стала красивым сильным большим деревом, а не зачахла, питаясь одной моей кровью. Ты ведь даже никогда не пробовала вкус земли!  
Удивительно, но все это я произнёс совершенно искреннее, без тени улыбки. Во сне возможно все. Я присел на землю и положил ладонь на траву. Лег сам и начал петь, что-то про свободу от корней и пользу солнечного света. Вскоре я почувствовал боль — деревце вытаскивало из моих вен свои крохотные корешки. Я повыдирал вокруг сорняки, освобождая ей место. Акация успешно переселилась с моей руки в землю.  
«Вот так надо поступать с паразитами, эх ты, полено!» — мысленно сказал я Владу.  
Я посидел еще немного, убедился, что дочка моя успешно прижилась в земле, спел ей пару прощальных песенок-заклинаний, так, чисто заговоры против молний и лесорубов. И уже собрался было уйти, как почувствовал в руке новую боль.  
С ужасом взирал я на то, как из моей вены пробивается новый росток.  
На этот раз это был тополь. Вот так вот. Дерево, похожее на член. Ну ладно. Тополя я назвал, естественно, Карлом. Спустя несколько часов я переправил в землю и второго своего «ребенка» — тот сдался скорее от уговоров сестры, нежели моих, упрямый мальчишка.  
С тяжким вздохом я смотрел, как из разорванной вены пробивается третий.  
— Ну и кто же ты будешь, крошка? — глумливо поинтересовался я, а про себя подумал, что хрен знает сколько деревьев я тут выдержу, прежде чем у меня рука отвалится. Впрочем, хорошо, конечно, что они все-таки появляются из руки, а не из какого-нибудь другого места. К четвёртому дереву я уже мечтал о публичном расчленении Влада, долгих его пытках и всецело поддерживал того рыжего изобретателя, чью ловушку я так опрометчиво вскрыл.  
В итоге их вышло пять.  
Клара, Карл, Коралл, Кларнет и Сколькожможно, которую я впоследствии переименовал в Клептоманию, а затем, когда меня окончательно заела совесть, что дети не виноваты в проблемах родителей, в Клеопатру. Коралл оказалась инжиром, назвал я ее женским именем исключительно в надежде, что она тут же одарит меня одним из моих любимых фруктов, но не тут-то было. Кларнет мне на радость родился виноградной лозой, явно выпив моей крови больше, чем все остальные, хотя я с сомнением оглядел местность — солнечная, но на мой взгляд недостаточно засушливая для хорошего урожая. Отделять его от братьев и сестёр мне не хотелось, не дело это. Клептомания, она же Клеопатра, уродилась кокосовой пальмой, и я всерьез обеспокоился, не будет ли ей холодновато в этих краях, но, раз уж ее второе имя Клептомания, то она должна что-нибудь придумать, решил я.  
Старая ива, росшая на другом берегу, как мне показалось, конкретно охуевала от происходящего. Я бы на ее месте тоже охуевал. Пришел мужик к реке, родил из руки рощу, спел им колыбельную, и, матерясь на какого-то Влада, исчез. Поэтому прежде чем исчезнуть, я попытался объяснить ей, земле и реке, что мои дети не виноваты, что они такие, и что за ними надо присматривать и любить, и они вырастут хорошими, потому что в прошлой жизни я был хорошим, а в этой уже нет, значит, вся хорошесть достанется им.  
Не знаю, насколько они мне поверили. Я омыл руку в реке и уснул рядом со своим бонсай-ясли-садом, и мне снилось, что он вырос уже до нормальных размеров, и только я собрался сорвать Коралловый инжир, как меня настиг голос Амира. Вот так вот. Не дал вкусить плода дочери своей, о боги, как же это пошло звучит, если вдуматься!


	30. Уважение

Проснулся я от смеха. Хорошо. Давно я не просыпался от таких хороших эмоций. С удивлением обнаружил на себе Кыся, свернувшегося клубком и глянувшего на меня как на говно. Как на посмевшее потревожить его сон говно. Начинается, блин. Реальность.  
— Доброе утро.  
— А я думаю, чего на мне кот, — я потянулся, раздумывая, вставать или нет, и уставился на Крэя. День клонился к вечеру, но было еще светло. Затем я вспомнил, что я теперь отец пятерых, и заулыбался. Хм. Интересно. То есть я одновременно посадил дерево и родил сына. Заебись. Осталось только построить дом, впрочем, у меня уже есть один, так что ну его нахрен, этот план-минимум. — Доброе.  
Крэй смотрел на меня отчего-то очень печально, а может это обещание вечерних сумерек создало такое впечатление.  
— Ты чего? Все круто же.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Устал я просто. Все эти заклинания, великие магии, обсуждения. Хочу выходной.  
— Ну и устрой себе выходной, что тебе мешает? — я хотел было свалить к магистру Душ да рассмешить его своими древесными похождениями, опустив ту часть, где я освобождаю врага Диаспор, и рассказать ему веселый сон, что я теперь — отец рощи, но нельзя так просто взять и уйти, когда Сильвестр Крэй смотрит на тебя печальным взглядом.  
— Ты мне мешаешь, — он задумчиво подпер подбородок рукой. — Не могу понять, зачем ты здесь нужен.  
Я пожал плечами. От него это звучало обидно, да.  
— Я сам давно оставил попытки понять и теперь наслаждаюсь жизнью. И тебе советую. Все претензии к Ансуз, кстати, что-то ее давно не видно.  
— Твой любовник отправил ее на материк, — произнёс Крэй. — Чтобы у него было по любовнику в каждом учреждении.  
— А. Вот как. Стратегическое расположение любовников, все верно. Нельзя же их всех на одной яхте держать, вдруг люди нас ракетой долбанут за отсутствие регистрации, — я ухмыльнулся. — Тебе не нравится, что он мой любовник, что ли?  
Крэй покачал головой.  
— Ты не знаешь его так долго, как я. Он тебе запудрил к тому же мозги явно. Хочет оставить тебя себе целиком и манипулировать тобой. До этого он так же делал с Ансуз. Когда она стала не нужна… она стала не нужна.  
Ничего нового он мне не сказал, разумеется. Я знал, что Крэй прав, и что если вначале оборотень спал со мной в личных целях траха с человеком без души, то продолжает это делать он уже в стратегических. А мне нужен был кто-то, кто… просто кто-то, кого можно и приятно трахать.  
Я, конечно, пытался себе говорить, что все нормально, но… после того, как я заново обрел душу, я… Я не верил вообще никому. Я и раньше-то особой доверчивостью не отличался. А сейчас… мне все время казалось, что люди вокруг меня что-то замышляют. Преследуют свои корыстные мотивы. Все эти волны чужих намерений, все эти колебания мыслей, — я не мог их расшифровать, но они делали меня невосприимчивым к эмоциональному желанию.  
Вряд ли я вообще способен буду еще когда-то кого-то полюбить. Чтобы любить кого-то, нужно верить, что этот человек такой, как мне надо. А я в это не верил. Потому что нет таких людей. Предают все, рано или поздно, так или иначе. Поэтому Амир меня устраивал совершенно. Я знал, что он меня предаст, а когда знаешь о таких вещах, это уже называется не «предаст», а «перейдёт на другую сторону». И мне было плевать, с кем он еще трахается, кого он любит, если любит кого-то, на жену его было плевать, на девчонку Ансуз, на его любовников, о которых я понятия не имел… Я трахал оборотня ради траха.  
— Сильвестр, это так мило с твоей стороны — заботиться о моей личной жизни, но мне все равно. Мне нравится Амир, и мне плевать, с кем он там еще спит. Из всех вас он единственный отнесся ко мне хоть немного по-доброму. Так что впредь, пожалуйста, держи свои высказывания о нем при себе.  
Крэй смотрел на меня почти ошарашенно. Вот уж кто никогда не отличал правду от лжи. Ну да. Таких вдохновенных речей о ком-либо он от меня в юности не слышал. Я всегда говорил, что мне все равно, даже когда было не все равно. Может, зря. Но сейчас мне не хотелось слушать его лицемерие, поэтому я ответил своим. Пускай думает, что я без ума от магистра Душ. В кой-то веки все свершилось наоборот — он не одобряет моих любовников, а не я — его любовниц.  
— Извини, — покаянно произнес Крэй. Я сухо кивнул.  
— Устрой себе выходной, Великий Маг. Сходи куда-нибудь. Прогуляйся. Поздравь жену с днюхой, позаботься о детях, а то вот говорят, политическая обстановка у нас нестабильная, когда еще успеешь?  
— О детях?.. — Великий Маг вытаращился на меня. — Что случилось-то?  
Я пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза.  
— Спроси своего дядю Марка, говорят, он без пяти минут член Верховной Диаспоры. Хотя как можно быть без пяти минут членом?..  
— А если серьезно? Или ты опять врешь?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Я на этот раз не могу сам толком сказать, вру или нет. Моя инфа от Амира, притом основана на предсказании, так что может это все и неправда. Мол, объявился какой-то крутой маг древности, который в прошлом чуть не устроил всем Большой Коллапс.  
Сильвестр откинулся на стуле и потянулся, закинув руки за голову. Вот интересно, он до сих пор не осознает, насколько его язык тела отличается от того, что он думает и говорит? Крэй всегда двигался так, что хотелось его трахнуть. Даже людям, которым он не нравился.  
Кысь вспрыгнул к нему на колени и в его глазах отразился багровый блик заходящего солнца. Ну хоть картину с них пиши — «Великий маг и его психоделический кот в лучах заката». Или нет «Галлюцинация, вызванная долгим сном на палубе и преломлением солнечных лучей сквозь обдолбанный псилоцибином мозг». Я, конечно, совершенно трезв, но ради удачного названия можно приукрасить. Дело за малым — научиться рисовать картины.  
— А я-то думал, чего ко мне внезапно вспыхнул такой интерес?.. — лениво протянул Крэй, вытянув теперь пальцы перед собой. — А это они из корыстных побуждений. Что за маг древности?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Если Крэй умеет виртуозно корчить из себя невинность, при этом вытягиваясь на стуле как шлюха, то я умею виртуозно лгать о своей невинности, будучи главным виновником всех бед и зла. Этот дар раньше был моим проклятьем, поскольку моя мамочка именно так обо мне думала в то время, когда я еще не был виновником всех бед и зла. К тому же, перед тем как начать вспоминать сон, я весьма недурственно осуществил над собой Заклинание Шлема, руническая вязь, которая пишется краской на голове, а потом делается невидимой. Служит для защиты от гребаных телепатов типа Амира и Джузеппе. Не хочу, чтобы меня из помощника Великого Мага заклеймили во враги всех Диаспор раньше времени. Недостаток этого заклинания в том, что оно стирается после любого купания, чем бы эти руны не писались, ну и в том, что вокруг собственной головы очень трудно писать самостоятельно. Но — выживание требует.  
— Ты ведь сказал, что говорил с Кумором.  
Я задумался. В принципе, Амир не говорил мне не болтать о «Джеке». Но… Пусть мучается от любопытства.  
— Да, но, видимо, это гостайна… — я пожал плечами. — Я бы рассказал тебе, да не могу. Походу он наложил на меня заклятье, вот прямо хочу рассказать, но не могу. Так что ты лучше у своих спроси, а потом мне расскажешь. Может, заклятье не действует на тех, кто уже осведомлен, говорил же я с Амиром об этом…  
Я думал, он немедленно исчезнет проверять, чтобы не лопнуть от любопытства, но он лишь запустил длинные пальцы в оранжево-бирюзовый мех своего союзника. Может, мне тоже стоит обзавестись котом, чтобы гладить его в минуты печали?.. Хотя учитывая, сколько у меня в последнее время этих минут печали, мне понадобится как минимум лев.  
И вообще. Я вспомнил свой сон и ухмыльнулся. Не так уж все плохо. Пока обойдусь без котов. Может даже без вышибания собственных мозгов. В конце концов, нужно же проверить, насколько хорошо укоренились мои детишки и опрыскать их от вредителей.  
«Преждевременное отцовство как средство от самоубийства» — я поймал себя на мысли, что уже набрасываю заголовок статьи. Моя работа над «Душным экспериментом» еще не завершена, а у меня уже есть новая тема для анализа. Чудненько.  
— Ты чего опять так кошмарно ухмыляешься? Врешь опять?.. — Сильвестр гладил своего кошака как настоящий злодей, и лицо у него сейчас, обычно бледное, было ало-розовым от заходящего солнца. Вообще неправильную он выбрал позу для моего допроса, свет должен падать на меня, а не на него. — Кстати, тебе удалось вспомнить свой мега-сон?  
— Да, мне удалось вспомнить свой мега-сон.  
— И?  
— И он был великолепен, но это не значит, что я тебе буду о нем рассказывать.  
— Почему?  
Я нахмурился. «Серьезно, Крэй? Ты спрашиваешь меня, почему? Еще с таким невинным видом. Но если я буду слишком упираться, он заподозрит, что этот сон важнее чем надо, еще разболтает кому-нибудь, что я специальное заклинание искал, чтобы его вспомнить…  
И не «кому-нибудь», а Мике Михайлову, а уж тот сумеет сложить два и два, и придет ко мне с хлыстом… если не научного интереса ради, то развлечения для. Которое, разумеется, обоснует потом «научным интересом».  
— Потому что это личное, а ты имеешь скверную привычку выбалтывать всем всё обо всех.  
Лицо Великого Мага застыло.  
— По крайней мере, раньше имел, — закончил я. «И это не лечится». — А мой сон имел отношение к Лайсе. — «Как лосось к орешнику». — Не хочу, чтобы вы опять в мою башку лезли со своими великими тайнами. — «И это чистая правда».  
Судя по лицу Крэя, заклинание защиты мыслей работало превосходно. Молодец какой я.  
— Ты так и не рассказал, что случилось с Лайсой.  
— И не расскажу. Не твое дело.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно резко произнес он. — Тогда расскажи мне о моем союзнике. И не вздумай нести хрень, что и это не мое дело, иначе я тебя ударю!  
— Я думал, ты хотел себе выходной, а не устроить допрос меня… — Я не ожидал, что злость Крэя заставит меня смутиться. То есть не смутиться, но почувствовать что-то вроде угрызения совести. Вот. Это то, что я предвидел по поводу нашей совместной работы. Не только я слишком неуравновешенный. Сильвестр Крэй не менее неуравновешен, просто в других сферах. И если когда-то было время, когда мы, скажем так, качались на наших гауссовых качелях почти синхронно, то сейчас мы качаемся вразнобой, что неизбежно порождает столкновения.  
Проще говоря, когда мне хочется попытаться смягчить наши отношения, ему хочется сказать мне что-нибудь гадкое, и наоборот; кажется, этот диалог произошёл потому, что ему хотелось со мной поболтать, но время он выбрал неудачное. А ведь казалось бы, должен уметь, при его-то специализации!  
— А ты дашь мне подержать тебя за хвостик?  
— Альфред!  
Я вздохнул.  
— Ну хорошо, ладно. Пойдем в бар. Сейчас стемнеет уже, а там светляки.  
Светляк обыкновенный, которого у нас принято не без причины называть Светляк вульгарный, принадлежит к виду мелких саламандр, и не имеет никакого отношения к царству насекомых. Проще говоря, это такая светящаяся летающая хрень, от природы сферическая, диаметром от двух до десяти сантиметров, хотя отдельные эстеты вывели пирамидальных и в форме других геометрических фигур. Я даже как-то читал статью о светляке в форме чайника, хотя наверняка это было вранье. Светляк вульгарный ведет исключительно ночной образ жизни и питается непосредственно алкогольными парами. Разводят их зачастую именно в питейных заведениях, где можно одновременно таким образом сэкономить и на их прокорме, и на освещении для посетителей. Хорошо надышавшийся светляк теряет желание летать и его можно положить на стол и использовать в качестве лампы.  
Иногда светляки дерутся, и это очень красивое зрелище, поскольку врезаясь друг в друга со всей дури, они рассыпают вокруг множество разноцветных искр, будто салюты. Считается, что светляки дерутся, когда надышатся разными парами, но это чистой воды суеверие, дерутся они по каким-то своим, личным причинам, независящим от состава их недавней пищи. Зато в зависимости от состава они светятся разным светом, поэтому под конец вечера довольно легко определить, кто чем дышал.  
Еще реже, чем дерутся, cветляки танцуют, и именно сейчас я наблюдал это зрелище — глазами и через камеру планшета. Свежие белые голодные светляки водили хоровод вокруг головы Сильвестра наподобие нимба.  
— Вот теперь я верю, что ты великий маг, — я усмехнулся его слегка смущенному лицу. — Мы еще даже ничего не заказали.  
Кысь пытался взобраться вверх по его груди и начать ловить светляков лапами, Сильвестр крепко держал его в длинных пальцах. Хвост союзника гневно лупил то хозяина, то угол стола.  
— Не вздумай это никуда выкладывать! — раздраженно произносит Крэй.  
— Почему? Красиво же. Тем более что они редко танцуют, и обычно в тот момент, когда никто из присутствующих уже не в состоянии отличить реальность от галлюцинаций. Мне лично всегда казалось, что они своими танцами выражают презрение к слабой человеческой выдержке. Что-то вроде танца над телом поверженного конкурента.  
— Откуда в тебе столько агрессии, — покачал головой Крэй.  
— Говорит человек, уничтоживший мир, — парировал я. Принесли напитки, Крэю какое-то вино, мне — что-то феерично-сине-светящееся с куском то ли кальмара, то ли непонятно чего на бортике. Если разлить случайно или намеренно алкоголь, светляки немедленно устроятся над этим местом, но никогда не прикоснуться к самой жидкости — для них это смертельно опасно. Я выдул трубочкой несколько синих капель на стол.  
— Во имя всех богов, что это?  
— Вот сейчас и узнаем, — оптимистично заявил я. Светляки устремились к нашим бокалам и окружили их. Кысь воспрянул духом, его глаза светились не хуже светляков.  
— Нет, давай ты сначала расскажешь, — произнёс Крэй. — А то вдруг ты откинешься с этого коктейля.  
«А иногда он шутит почти как я».  
— Да нечего особенно говорить. Лайса настояла, чтобы я оставил этого кота. А я был настолько сушёной ящерицей, что и вовсе не замечал, что он — союзник. Ну, а потом пришел ты и стал гоняться за ним. Видать действительно — знак судьбы.  
— Ты не знал, что он союзник? — изумился Крэй.  
— Еще раз повторяю… — я пригубил коктейль. — Люди без души… — «О, все великие боги». — Совершенно равнодушны… либо слишком слабы… — «В которых я не верю»… — чтобы замечать… вокруг себя все странности, — быстро договорил я и метнулся к палубе. Меня вывернуло наизнанку абсолютно всем, что я ел за последние сутки, и это «абсолютно все» унеслось прочь, помаргивая голубоватым светом.  
«Матерь божья. Это самый быстрый токсичный эффект от выпивки в моей жизни. Пойду ударю Алекса бокалом и заставлю сожрать тот кусок щупальца, хвала кальмарам, что я его не попробовал!.. Какая омерзительно-омерзительно-омерзительная гадость!..»  
— Ты в порядке? — Сильвестр растерянно подошел ко мне. — Зачем ты это заказал, если не можешь пить? Или же… — его лицо стало еще более обеспокоенным. — Я позову Джузеппе.  
— Стой, — я схватил его за запястье дрожащей рукой. — Нет, меня никто не травил. То есть это отравление, но не специально.  
Но было поздно. Над баром сомкнулся перламутровый купол сферы, я обнаружил себя едва переводящим дыхание на стуле, а Сильвестр — укладывающим бармена по имени Алекс лицом об стойку. Вау. Великий Маг, демонстрирующий приемы вульгарной драки — это еще запредельней, чем танец трезвых светляков над его головой.  
— Блин, Крэй, да подожди ты!.. — я поднялся и покачнулся. Ноги и руки дрожали, в глазах темнело. И это с двух глотков! Я обязан сохранить этот коктейль и угостить им Мику, он при мне бухал что-то почти такого же яркого цвета, так что не заметит разницы…  
Мне пришлось объяснить Крэю про наш с Алексом договор о коктейлях. Крэй слушал мрачно, держа пальцы на шее бедняги бармена и явно считая, что истории великих отравлений начинаются именно вот с таких невинных договоров.  
Затем он все-таки дал слово бармену. Я жаждал услышать, что это за гадость он сделал, поскольку ни один, даже самый неудачный его эксперимент, такого эффекта на меня не оказывал.  
— Ну как же, это восточный коктейль, — растерянно произнес бармен. — Надо же было вначале съесть казари! Неудивительно, что тебя так вывернуло.  
— Неудивительно?! — возмутился я. — Украшение всегда жрут последним! Какого хрена, инструкцию тогда надо было прилагать!  
— Вот именно, — резко произнес Сильвестр.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — оправдывался бармен. — Ты столько пьешь, я и предположить не мог, что ты не знаешь, как пить восточные типы коктейлей!.. Казари в них не просто смягчает усвоение, но и является необходимым гарантом нужного вкуса!  
— Ммм, оказывается, есть что-то, что ты не знаешь, как пить! — протянул Крэй. — Так, отныне приказ — никаких магических, человеческих и особенно восточных коктейлей для моего ассистента! — Крэй мрачно обернулся к бармену. — Не хватало, чтобы ты его еще угробил!..  
— Так точно, Великий Маг, — пролепетал Алекс. — Я вас понял. Этого никогда больше не повторится!  
— Но… — возмутился я. — Крэй, это нечестно! Один коктейль не показатель!  
— Показатель, — Он снял сферу, оттолкнул Алекса и вернул себя и меня к столу. — Ему воды, — бросил он в сторону бледного бармена.  
«Вау. Крутой злой Крэй в свете светляков».  
— Вина.  
— Альфред, ты только что чуть не помер! — воскликнул Крэй. — Я в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то начинал блевать от одного глотка неядовитой жидкости! Что… — Я взял щупальце и положил его в рот. Прожевал. Кальмар как кальмар, вернее, осьминог. — Что ты… — Крэй смотрел на меня в ужасе, когда я, проглотив щупальце, вновь поднес бокал к губами и глотнул. — Ты совсем рехнулся?!  
На этот раз это было действительно вкусно. Мне показалось, будто я пробую морское дно — не настоящее, а такое, каким оно выглядит на картинках. Что-то синее, прозрачное, в кораллах и разноцветных рыбах. Все это стало разными жидкостями и перекатывалась у меня во рту, насыщая язык невероятным количеством оттенков вкуса. А ведь он был не соленый, скорее даже какой-то горьковато-прозрачный, терпкий, как вино, но легкий, как виски. И одновременно острый как джин.  
— Это правда вкусно. Век живи век учись.  
— Учись бухать? — Крэй устало положил подбородок на сцепленные руки. Кота при нем уже не было: на дальнем столике Кысь пристраивался сожрать одного из светляков. Будь он обычным котом, его бы шибануло током, а так даже и не знаю, может союзникам и правда светляки кажутся вкусными…  
— Ладно, давай подробнее. Как Ганс к тебе попал? Ты на меня кастовал что-то?  
— Почему я должен был кастовать что-то на тебя? — Я все еще был в странном состоянии легкого головокружения, но не мог понять, от отравления это или от удовольствия. Надо поесть. — Союзник это просто сила, я не мог знать, что ты в будущем пожелаешь забрать его себе…  
— Но… — Крэй закусил губу, словно что-то обдумывая. Вот опять, он вообще осознает, что это женская эротичная привычка?.. Наконец он вздохнул. — Альфред. Это был мой союзник. Изначально. Он сбежал от меня пять лет назад, и я не мог его призвать, ну, а потом начались все эти великие магии и мне стало не до того, не то чтобы я не пробовал, просто… не до того. Поэтому, когда я увидел его у тебя в магазине, я был потрясен! И… я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы никому больше об этом не рассказывал.  
Я таращился на Крэя.  
«Что, на самом деле? Ко мне пришел жить твой союзник?! При этом ничего не сказав?! Бредятина какая-то! Союзники так себя не ведут! Ну то есть… А теперь ты меня просишь хранить свою тайну, хотя сам… Блять. Как перестать припоминать ему все его юношеские грехи?! Наделал бы, что ли, новых…»  
— Теперь понятно, от кого Лайса дурного нахваталась, — мрачно произнес я. — От кота, который любит превращаться в рыжую девицу. А теперь, знаешь ли, мой союзник ушел от меня и не отвечает на мой призыв! Охренительно, блин! Вот теперь бери эту мохнатую скотину и выспрашивай у него, какого хера!  
— Лайса ушла? Демон же сказал…  
— Демон сказал, что она нашла себе союзника, и все. А сама Лайса сказала, что она теперь не мой союзник, а свободный, и что теперь будет делать то, что нравится!  
Огни светлячков отражались в черных крэйских глазах. Он моргнул так медленно, что я уловил, как черные ресницы касаются щек. Затем он произнес:  
— Мне пришлось заново подчинить себе Ганса. Поймать, посадить в мешок и затем подчинить. Я думал, это твоя вина, но, видимо, нет. Ты должен сделать то же самое с Лайсой.  
«Лайсу? В мешок? Подчинить?..» Я был изумлен. Вот каким стал Великий Маг. Нет. Не могу я заставить свою сестру болтаться при мне словно плащ в жару просто потому, что мне ее не хватает. Она сказала, что счастлива с тем бесформенным чудищем. Со мной она счастлива не была, но тем не менее, она не сбегала от меня, и даже никогда не говорила, что ее что-то не устраивает. Я сам ее отпустил. Это совсем другое. У нас с Крэем были совсем разные и отношения, и расставания с союзниками.  
Я подумал о своем сне про деревья. Как бы поступил Крэй, окажись в его теле такой паразит? Сжег бы его или выдернул с корнями и уничтожил?.. Или бы так и ходил с рукой в тополях?..  
Может я и груб в отношениях с людьми, но в отношениях с силой я предпочитаю какие-то иные реакции. Пожалуй, это именно дружба. Может, иногда сотрудничество. С миром всегда можно договориться. Если это не получилось, значит, ты просто выбрал неверные слова, время или место.  
Я вдруг понял, почему так. Я уважаю мир, его силы, их волю и его законы. И потому я отношусь к ним бережно и с уважением.  
Но я совершенно не уважаю людей.  
Крэй же относится к людям…ладно, к определенным людям, с уважением, но думает, что достаточно как следует «приказать» миру, и он тут же выложит у его ног рядком все великие магии.  
Я вздохнул. «Зато Крэй абсолютно счастливее меня».


	31. Просто хвост

— Ладно, хорошо, — произнес Сильвестр, заведя руки за голову. — Тридцать секунд.  
— Что? — я увлекся размышлениями о природе взаимоотношений мага с миром и кажется что-то пропустил.  
— Разрешаю тебе подержать меня за волосы, — мрачно произнес Крэй. — Тридцать секунд, время пошло.  
— Серьезно?! — Я вскочил, поняв, что он делал руками — завязывал этот самый хвост. Я коснулся его темных блестящих волос. Кажутся совсем черными в ночи. Темные блестящие тяжелые локоны, собранные в толстый пучок на затылке. Я просунул пальцы и ухватился за них, крепко сжал, второй рукой гладя его кудри.  
Забавно. Люди совершенно не чувствуют, когда кто-то касается их волос — ну если они достаточно длинные, чтобы не задеть тело, а тем, кто касается, это кажется невероятно соблазнительным и приятным занятием.  
Я погладил Сильвестра по голове и чуть запрокинул её, совсем легко зажимая его хвост в кулаке. Затем провел кончиками пальцев по его шее, как будто случайно коснулся, перехватывая хвост второй рукой. Затем я медленно намотал его волосы на кулак и коснулся губами шелковистых прядей.  
— Так, всё, прекрати, — он дернулся, отстраняясь, естественно позабыв, что я держу его за хвост.  
— Еще не прошло тридцать секунд. И ты даже не почувствовал этого!  
— Зато видел! — Крей кивнул на располагавшееся за стойкой зеркало. — Немедленно отпусти. Фетишист.  
— Да подожди ты, не дёргайся, сейчас отпущу! — усмехнулся я, распрямляя ладонь и позволяя густым темным прядям стечь с моей руки будто вода. — Ну ладно, все равно спасибо. У тебя замечательный хвостик.  
— Заткнись! Извращенец.  
— Да ладно, — я вернулся на место. — Великий Маг, а ведешь себя так, будто меня боишься. Ну серьезно, что я тебе сделаю-то!  
— Просто это стрёмно, — повторил Сильвестр свое давешнее словечко.  
— Тебе было неприятно? Извини. — Я вспомнил, как меня бесит рука на голове. — Я не хотел. И ничего не имел в виду. Просто правда прикольный хвост у тебя получается. Густой такой, толстенький, шелковистый.  
Крэй скорчил рожу.  
— Альфред, ты вообще понимаешь, как стрёмно это звучит из твоих уст? В свете признания, что тебе нравятся мужчины?  
«Крэй, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, когда выгибаешься передо мной как шлюха, в свете моего признания, что мне нравятся мужчины?»  
— Я не пристаю к тебе. Правда. — Я пожал плечами. Похоже, у нас сегодня ночь откровений. — Знаешь, может ты мне нравился в детстве. Но, — не надо так таращиться — поверь мне, я этого не осознавал. И сейчас мне все равно. Мне нравится Амир, а хвост — это просто хвост.  
Мы славно поужинали при свете звезд и светляков, болтая о всяческих пустяках. О дне рождении Надежды Крэй, о конференции и сонорцах, о коктейлях и о моих лекциях в Камчатском. Мы попытались найти обоснование аномальному поведению Ганса, но в итоге слились на том, что стали просто рассматривать фотки чужих союзников — и изумляться порой фантазии, или точнее внутреннему миру отдельных магов. Мы искали данные о светляке вульгарном в форме чайника, но похоже эта статья мне просто приснилась.  
Мы ели, пили и смеялись на палубе в кафе, совершено одни, поскольку Алекс решил, что с него на сегодня хватит общения с великим магами, а мы его и не держали. Кысь прыгал по столам и сбивал лапами светляков, а те проходили сквозь него, зарождая в шерсти искры статического электричества.  
Я смотрел на Крэя, и в какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что меня все устраивает так, как оно есть. Так, как оно произошло, и так, как оно будет. Я попытался рассказать ему свою теорию насчет уважения к людям и к миру, но Сильвестр резко отмел мои домыслы, заявив, что абсолютно уважает и всех людей, и весь мир, иначе ему было бы нечего делать в Обществе Защиты Земли. Мне не хотелось портить атмосферу. И я не стал его подкалывать по поводу хотя бы того же бедняги Алекса, или его «кота в мешке». Жизнь внезапно показалась мне полной надежды. И на несколько мгновений я поверил, что нам удастся изобрести великие магии, что у меня в этом сне будет все хорошо, во сне, где на меня смотрит мерцающим лукавым взглядом Сильвестр Крэй. Он изобретет заклинания, я ему помогу, и вместе мы победим Влада, мага из другого моего сновидения. Ведь все, что со мной происходит — это не более чем сны, просто сны, разноцветные, как грузно парящие вокруг и обессиленно валяющиеся на нашем столе разноцветные светляки, их можно взять в руку и почувствовать, как слабый ток проходит сквозь плоть, ощущения совсем не страшные, а скорее приятные и бодрящие.  
Важен ли бабочке сон о том, что она была человеком, если ей лишь снится, что она бабочка?..  
— Конечно важен, — страстно произносит Сильвестр Крэй. — Все в этом мире очень важно.  
Его глаза горят в этот момент так ярко, что я соглашаюсь, хоть и знаю, что это полная чушь.


	32. Дар убеждения

— Технически. Технически, каждая точка содержит бесконечность, и при этом одновременно содержится в бесконечности. И при всем этом — это одна и та же бесконечность. У магов пространства и времени есть любимая поговорка, что мол в каждой секунде — вечность, что описывает то же самое более кратко и романтично. А еще есть пословица про океан, содержащийся в капле, но это как раз полная чушь: ну возьмешь ты эту каплю, изучишь, пойдёшь в море и будешь сожран акулой через пять секунд, то есть, простите, вечностей. Вот такая фигня. С пространством все куда сложнее, чем со временем в этом плане. Впрочем нет, это просто тупая поговорка. Никто же не говорит, что в секунде содержится вся история человечества. То есть она, конечно, содержится, но только на уровне этой одной секунды.  
Кысь молчал, хмуря брови и недовольно урча. Других комментариев на мою речь не последовало, поскольку Сильвестр умотал на очередное заседание своего идиотского общества. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Я вздохнул. Или к худшему?..  
В том-то и дело. Крэй изобрел великие магии. Будучи — я в этом практически не сомневаюсь — магом пространства и времени. По логике меня надо было отправлять учиться туда же… Но ладно, господам, полным тайн, виднее.  
Но как я упихну цунами в карман, если мой краткий монолог — это все, что я знаю о магах пространства и времени?..  
Правда, к примеру, есть способы архивации зданий. Любое здание, если верно расчертить его, можно изрядно уменьшить, а потом разархивировать на месте. Но этот процесс занимает не один день, суть там как раз в том, что ты рассекаешь пространство вместе с домом, отсекая лишний воздух, а затем собираешь его обратно, скажем, как фигурку оригами.  
Но я так понял, что Крэй доставал из кармана цунами мгновенно, то есть по сути это атакующее заклинание. Никто не будет ждать три дня, пока ты распакуешься для драки. К тому же на дома не воздействуют никакие силы, требующие сохранения, тогда как суть этого сраного цунами именно в том, что оно — цунами.  
Есть портативные черные дыры, по сути, обычно любая сумка или портфель волшебника содержат такую. Но помещение, куда они ведут — обычно это помещение — никак не приспособлено удерживать несколько тонн агрессивной воды. К тому же надо как-то заставить бедное цунами втиснуться в эту дыру. Не годится.  
Разве если он изобрел способ совать руку в карман, при этом попадая в нужное пространство, где как раз происходит цунами, хватать это цунами за гребень и протаскивать через чёрную дыру на радость зрителям. Ха-ха. Какой бред. А может он вовсе был мошенник, и та цунами была простой иллюзией?.. Хотя, как тогда он крашнул мир?.. Да и не в стиле Крэя.  
Разве что, если он нашел какую-то формулу, позволяющую _пересоздавать имеющееся цунами в другом месте._  
Я рассмотрел эту идею. Она казалась мне очень правильной. Все живое жаждет существовать. (Ну, кроме меня. Хорошо, 99%). Каждое явление, будь то шторм или штиль, растение или животное, камень или утренняя роса — они имеют свой код…  
Эээ, так, откуда я это взял?.. Уникальный код. Как нет одинаковых снежинок (хоть это бездоказуемо), так нет одинаковых цунами. Каждая крохотная волна — уникальна.  
Я отвёл взгляд от кота — мне требовалось пустое и неподвижное место, чтобы в него уставиться.  
А, вот откуда. Заклинание Илима. Заклинание, о котором мне говорил древожитель, и которое не существует в нашем мире. Вернее, теперь это уже под большим вопросом. По сути, заклинание Илима открывает звуковое явление кода определённого человека. То самое «настоящее имя». А если — если — заклинание Илима прочесть над волной, то оно вычленит ее настоящее имя, в смысле код. И, зная этот код, как сказал древожитель, мы можем перенести человека\предмет куда угодно… Сквозь пространство.  
— Задачка почти решена, — я хлопнул в ладоши, приходя в себя, и посмотрел на Кыся. — За исключением двух, нет, пожалуй, трех проблем. Мы не знаем, сработает ли заклинание Илима на предметы и явления, что можно было бы решить путём доработки или переформулировки, но это ведет нас ко второй проблеме: мы не знаем заклинание Илима. И портрет моей вампирской дриады пока всего лишь портрет, никаких новостей ни о нем, ни о каких-то серьезных политических событиях. Видать, погряз в устройстве ностальгии. Конечно, попробуй тут найди потомков врагов, живших три тысячи лет назад! И третья проблема… нет, еще одна: если карманное цунами — боевое заклинание, оно должно быть готово заранее. Ты не можешь в пылу битвы сказать «Простите, откройте сферу, я на секунду сгоняю в Тихий Океан, найду цунами и буду тут как тут». Все опять же упирается в проклятое несуществующее заклинание Илима. Во сне я и не подумал узнать у Влада, можно ли с его помощью человека телепортнуть в иное время. Более того — телепортнуть человека так, чтобы _его временно не стало — а потом снова было._  
Я поежился, и вовсе не от кондиционера. Это уже не заклинанием Илима, это — Мерцание Мага, одно упоминание о котором вызывало у меня весьма неприятные ощущения. Получается, в ту пару секунд во время атаки я _перестал существовать_. На две секунды, но чёрт возьми, на две секунды я перестал существовать вообще! Как явление. Не умер, не телопортнулся, не уснул — а перестал существовать! От одной мыли об этом можно конкретно поехать, я запрещаю себе об этом думать всякий раз, когда иду бухать.  
Кысь зевнул, обнажив кривой ряд острых зубов. Я уныло взглянул на кресло Сильвестра.  
— Вообще, третья проблема была в том, что все это совсем не в духе Сильвестра Крэя. Особенно — Мерцание Мага. Думаю, он бы еще сильнее поехал чем я, узнав про него.  
Хотя может и нет. Воображение у Крэя работало всегда в оптимистичную сторону и он может сказал бы, что «но потом же ты начинаешь существовать вновь, как круто!» А на то, чтобы представить сам факт своего не-существования в мире пусть даже на несколько секунд — его просто не хватит.  
«Счастливчик».  
— Вернемся к настоящей третьей проблеме, пока опустив четвертую. Мало ли каким злобным говнюком был Крэй в ином мире. Я продолжу исходить из предпосылки, что карманное цунами — боевое заклинание, поскольку не могу придумать ему иного применения. К тому же не будем зацикливаться на цунами. Второй закон — это телепортация любого самодостаточного волеизъявления природы. То есть это также может быть, к примеру, смерч. Или выплюнутый вулканом поток лавы, о да, вот это уже похоже на стоящий открытия закон. Такой берешь и хуячишь в своего противника потоком лавы! Какие там к херам заклинания, он так охуеет, что может и подохнет раньше от охуения, чем сгорит заживо.  
Ну хорошо. Допустим, заклинание Илима работает на природные волеизъявления. Допустим, мы знаем настоящее имя, ну или назовем это кодом — лавового выброса — читаем это имя над ним и дальше… То-то и оно. Дальше необходимо сразу же задать координаты, куда ты его телепортируешь. Если не назовешь — объект останется на месте.  
Это все получается бессмысленно, так как находиться нужно в поединочной сфере.  
Которая блокирует телепортацию первого уровня. То есть всех хоть сколько-то материальных предметов этого мира. Блять. А ведь был почти план!..  
Значит, второй закон реально позволяет как-то пронести это долбаное цунами в кармане. И держать там его сколько потребуется. Как?..  
Хотя нет. Зная настоящее имя явления, можно… о, я более чем уверен, что прав, не зря древожитель так колебался! Зная настоящее имя человека, его можно убить. Возможно, даже на расстоянии. Ну то есть — убить его тело. Но поскольку человек существо триединое, то есть дезорганизованное, то как только перестает существовать его тело, дух и душа в ужасе разбегаются в разные стороны. Цунами в этом плане куда организованнее, поскольку у цунами есть только дух, он же — воля. Только одно непоколебимое намерение как следует взметнуть несколько тонн воды и обрушить их вниз. Воля и тело.  
Получается, второй закон как-то заставляет цунами выполнять Мерцание Мага. Притом не на несколько секунд, а на долгое время. Крэй воссоздавал волю цунами и тело цунами в нужный ему момент времени. При этом он должен был помнить ее настоящее имя, и иметь охренительно дохуя жизненных сил…  
Хотя нет, стоп. Он должен был отбирать силу у цунами… а потом возвращать ее ей!  
— Аааа, проклятье! — я упал на диван, и Кысь тут же деловито шагнул на меня. — Херня полная. В театре моих фантазий Крэй какой-то сверхчеловек, умеющий и с пространством работать, и супер-формулы создавать, да еще и силу у моря отбирать! Когда это вообще прерогатива энергетиков!.. Тьфу. Я все усложнил. Формула должна быть красивой и простой, а у меня куча допущений, и вообще все держится на том факте, что заклинание из моего сна существует! Бессмысленно.  
— Я смотрю, работа в самом разгаре.  
— Силь, — я улыбнулся ему почти бессознательно. — Как Земля, все еще вертится?  
— Я не туда ходил, — Крэй уселся рядом со мной на диван и погладил своего кота. — Лучше бы туда. Устал.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уступил тебе диван? Не проще в каюту или домой пойти? Кстати, я так и не понял, где именно ты живешь?  
«Отчаянный ты парень, великий маг, умостить свою задницу рядом с моей головой. Чего ты приперся в лабораторию, если устал? И вообще, не стоило ставить тут диван. Сложно работать, когда у тебя за спиной диван, на который можно лечь и углубиться в дебри Инфофонда».  
Силь подтянул к себе стул и сложил на него ноги. Затем отдал какой-то мысленный приказ Кысю, и тот исчез.  
— И мне тоже самое, только с коньяком.  
— Что? — Крэй уставился на меня сверху вниз.  
— То есть ты его не за кофе послал? Жаль.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— За пивом. И твое пожелание он все равно не услышал. Ладно, сейчас. А живу я… официально в Западном, по факту — больше здесь, еще иногда в Америке ночую у Мики. Это ведь я придумал идею «плавучей лаборатории», чтобы наше местонахождение невозможно было отследить…  
— И сделать работу над Великими Магиями сродни круизу? Я восхищен твоим подходом к науке!  
Сильвестр было улыбнулся, но потом нахмурился.  
— А я твоим — нет. Серьезно, Альфред. Почему ты совершенно не хочешь ничего делать? Валяешься на диване целыми днями как кот. — Он взял мой планшет. — Вот еще небось в Инфофонде тоже только развлекаешься…  
— Стой, отдай!.. — я схватил его за руку, но было поздно. Крэй приподнял планшет, а затем и вовсе поднялся на ноги.  
— «Позитивные и негативные аспекты жизни без души, монография», — прочел Крэй вслух. Голос у него изменился, стал резким и напряженным. — Извлечение души — как сделать и зачем это нужно… Список необходимых ингредиентов для создания прочного хранилища… Где спрятать душу, основные принципы; существование без души — как происходит, что меняется и что остается; взаимодействие с людьми; изменение реакций; побочные эффекты… возвращение себе души: необходимые ингредиенты, подготовка, нюансы. Получение души — позитивные и негативные результаты, заключение… — он яростно уставился на меня, черные глаза сверкали.— _Заключение?!.._  
— А что такого. Всегда принято писать заключение. И еще выводы, я их пока не все доработал.  
Крэй вскинул руку, и мне показалось, что мое горло сжали невидимые длинные пальцы.  
— Все это время, ты… — яростно процедил Крэй. — Все это время ты… нагло занимался своими личными исследованиями?! Да еще и написал об этом монографию?!  
«Чего он так разозлился?» — удивлённо думал я.  
— Только что ты жаловался, что я бездельничаю, а это, как видишь, было не совсем так, — просипел я. — И не надо брать пример с Мики. Физическое насилие тебе не идет, ты же Крэй, черт тебя дери!  
В этот момент появился Кысь, то есть Ганс, то есть черт знает как зовут эту девицу, когда она — девица, но в руках она держала две кружки пива, и это примиряло меня с ее веснушчатой физиономией.  
— Что это вообще должно значить? — гневно и, как мне показалось, обиженно процедил Крэй, но горло мое отпустил.  
— За тебя должен осуществлять его какой-нибудь Мика или иной плебей, — фыркнул я, забирая у Ганса кружку. «Например в юности этим плебеем был я». — Не понимаю, чего ты так злишься. Да, я помню, ты не одобрял мое извлечение души, но это только твое мнение. Многим людям это будет интересно, поскольку обычно душу теряют навсегда, по вине демона, и совершенно после этого никому не хочется описывать, что с ними происходит. А теперь все будут знать.  
Но Сильвестр смотрел на меня с гневом и, как мне показалось, с обидой.  
— Черт возьми, Альфред, какого хрена?! У нас важные дела! Думаешь, мне не хочется взять и заняться чем-то своим?! У меня накопилась куча материалов! Думаешь, я не хочу лежать на диване и пописывать монографии вместо того, чтобы работать?!  
Вот оно как, оказывается. Я отхлебнул пива. Судя по всему, эта вредная кошатина туда не плевала.  
— Так и пиши, чего ты! — я поднялся с дивана, сделав приглашающий жест. — Пожалуйста. Диван весь твой.  
— Я не могу! — рявкнул Сильвестр. — Пока не будет покончено с великими Магиями, я…  
— Вот вцепился ты в эти грешные магии! — Я подошел и забрал свой планшет. — Силь, я что-то не заметил, чтобы Джузеппе или кто еще сидел у нас над душой и контролировал все наши действия. Это твоя лаборатория, ты сам так сказал! Сколько ты уже бьешься над этими проклятущими магиями? Год, два? Никто не заметит, если ты пару недель или даже месяцев посвятишь чему-то еще! — Он смотрел на меня ошарашенно. — А я всем буду говорить, что мы занимается именно этим. Вот сегодня над водным заклятием думал. Хоть ничего и не придумал. Буду не придумывать дальше, а ты сядешь и напишешь все, о чем хочешь. Что у тебя за исследование?  
— Альфред, я не могу…  
— Да ладно, покажи!  
— Не в том дело! — воскликнул Великий Маг. — Я не могу вот так взять и бросить дело мировой важности просто потому, что оно у меня не получается!  
Я приобнял его за плечи нарочито-покровительственным жестом, и был весьма изумлен, что это осталось безнаказанным.  
— Крэй, Крэй, Крэй! — я печально покачал головой. — Теперь мне все ясно. Ну как можно было забыть такую очевидную вещь! Теперь ясно, почему у тебя ничего не получалось!..  
— В смысле? — Сильвестр уставился на меня, а я подумал, неужели он и вправду позволяет вот так чужим людям себя трогать. Даже если в данном конкретном случае с моей стороны это всего лишь стеб.  
— Постоянное напряжение ведет к перегрузке и отупению! Все, что тебе нужно именно сейчас — это как следует отвлечься и написать свою монографию, о чем она у тебя там, хотя это даже неважно. Твои кудряшки просто устали от всех эти преобразований энергии, того и гляди выпрямляться начнут! Смена занятия — это именно то, что тебе необходимо. Наверняка какое-то гениальное озарение тебя посетит во время его написания. И будет оно про великие магии! А если нет, то после окончания личной работы ты сможешь взглянуть на мировую свежим взглядом!  
Сильвестр передернул плечами под моей рукой.  
— Нет.  
Я убрал руку и похлопал его легонько по предплечью.  
— Как знаешь. Просто подумай об этом. Может, я затем только и стал твоим ассистентом, чтобы сказать это тебе, раз ты сам не понимаешь таких элементарных вещей. От любого дела нужен отдых. Особенно если ты зашел в тупик!  
— Нет. Это все ерунда. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, — заявил Сильвестр Крэй и прикончил свое пиво практически залпом. — А сейчас извини, я иду спать.  
— Видишь! — крикнул я ему вдогонку. — Когда люди устают от жизни, они идут спать! А твоя работа это, считай, непрерывное бодрствование!  
— Иди к черту!  
Но на следующий день рабочий стол Крэя украсился небоскребами из доселе неизвестных мне книг, бедняга Ганс в своей человеческой форме был нещадно припахан к их сортировке и имел весьма унылый вид — это не за светляками гоняться и меня когтить, а сам Сильвестр казался смущенным, но совершенно счастливым.  
— Не вздумай никому об этом говорить, — он строго глянул на меня поверх очков.  
Я кивнул. Чтобы не смущать Крэя в первый день его отпуска, я взялся вновь за водные исследования, и стал читать о телепортации в пространстве-времени. Нельзя, чтобы Великий маг решил, что его занятия способствуют моему безделью. К тому же эта мысль про совмещение заклинания Илима с Мерцанием Мага… в ней было что-то, что я обычно называю «зерном истины».  
Крохотные кусочки информации, которую ты слышишь, читаешь, видишь — и сразу же, мгновенно признаешь, что это правда. На основе этой способности — которая есть у большинства магов, просто в более или менее выраженной степени — основано заклинание Острый глаз, позволяющий отличать правду от вымысла, и применяющееся в очень многих областях — от демонологии и до пыток. Хотя по логике, стоило бы назвать его Острый Слух, но с неймингом заклинаний у нас испокон веков творится полная неразбериха.  
Естественно, на самом деле мне не было никакого дела до монографии Крэя, особенно когда я узнал, что она посвящена взаимодействию магов с простыми людьми в разных странах. Однако… вовлечь Великого Мага в какую-нибудь хитрость, обзавестись совместной тайной, заставить его делать что-то, по его мнению, «плохое» — это все мне было очень приятно и интересно.  
И, конечно, позволяло самому бездельничать еще больше, заканчивая свою монографию. Да и Сильвестру пошло на пользу, он стал менее нервным, его глаза горели от наполнявшей его тайны, и он даже не отказывался пить со мной пиво по вечерам, поскольку монография не была делом общемировой важности. Мог себе позволить. Я внутренне посмеивался над ним, но по большей части просто наслаждался — Крэй, напитанный приятной его медузьей душонке тайной, был куда приятнее пафосного Крэя с лозунгом «победа или смерть», ну и или «победа или полное физическое и моральное истощение».  
Так-то мне очень нравится пафосный Крэй, но не когда он этим пафосом гнобит меня, заставляя работать.  
К тому же это правда может помочь. Так что ничего нелегального. Да-да. «Совершенно ничего», — думал я, уже привычными жестами нанося с утра Заклинание Шлема на свою бедную голову.  
Ко дню рождения Надежды Крэй мы вели себя уж почти как друзья, однако именно это событие напомнило мне, что это совсем не так.  
"Надо держать ухо востро, — сказал я сам себе. — А то так недолго и, расставив ловушку Крэю, угодить в его ловушку. Я вовлёк его в совместный нелегал и нарушение — как он думает — слова, которое он там неизвестно кому дал. Но если я, помогая ему писать его этнографическое исследование, бухая с ним пиво после работы на палубе восхитительными южными вечерами, улыбаясь ему в ответ на его лукавый взгляд, когда он рассказывает кому-то из остальных великих магов о нашей «работе», я и правда поверю, что мы друзья, — мне конец".  
Была и еще одна причина медлить: я ждал появления Влада. Что будет, когда мой антигерой из снов таки ворвётся в этот мир? Как оно будет? Вдруг его убьют сразу? А если нет, то Крэй должен прям потрястись как следует, совесть начнёт его глодать, что он тут историей занимался, и он живо все изобретёт.  
А я… я попытаюсь как-то выведать потом у Влада заклинание Илима…  
Хотя если Крэй сделает все сам, оно уже будет не нужно… но — пригодится.  
Если Влад появится на горизонте официально, нас с Крэйем сильно прижмут по поводу магий. А я, помимо тайны о том, по чьей вине произошло явление мага древности, еще буду обладателем маленькой Крэйской тайночки, которая, конечно, пустяковая, но не в его глазах. Крэй так не понял, на что обрек себя, разделив свою тайну со мной. Впрочем, я приложил много усилий, чтобы так было. Если уж мне суждено проводить время с Сильвестром Крэем, я предпочту мучить его, нежели мучиться сам. Всегда хотел его немного помучить, но тот факт, что я верил, что мы друзья, меня сдерживал. Раньше.


	33. Прогулка

Амир продолжал использовать меня как сторонний трах, уже почти не утруждая себя ведением диалогов. Я радовался, что он не заметил моего антителепатического заклинания, но заподозрил причину такой невнимательности я только когда оборотень заснул в процессе предварительных (хорошо хоть не основных) ласк у меня на груди и просто спал четыре часа, не просыпаясь и даже не заметив, что я переложил его на подушку рядом.  
— Сколько я спал? — Это было первое, что он спросил, как только открыл глаза. — Надо было разбудить меня.  
— В следующий раз разбужу. А так жалко тебя стало. Ты очень крепко спал.  
— Жалко? — переспросил он странным голосом, подползая ко мне ближе.  
— Тебе было бы лучше поспать, чем приходить сюда. Много дел?  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я не приходил?  
— Спящие люди — зрелище умилительное, но весьма однообразное, — произнес я, стараясь скрыть раздражение в голосе. Периодически на оборотня нападала какая-то особенная страсть к прослушке лжи, и он начинал мне задавать провокационные вопросы типа таких. Мол, рад ли я его видеть, и все такое.  
Меня это раздражало, поскольку Крэйское лицемерие я терпеть не мог, и отвечать, что топиться в океане от долгой разлуки с магистром Душ я не пойду, мне не хотелось. Обычно я просто затыкал господину оборотню ротик ладонью. У нас, конечно, взаимовыгодные отношения, но есть предел, до которого мы притворяемся друг перед другом.  
— Обними меня.  
— Это запросто, — я обнял оборотня, уставившегося в окно и походу затеявшего с кем-то телепатический диалог. «Какой он все-таки хрупкий на вид, особенно без одежды, — думал я, целуя смуглую кожу его тонкой шеи. — Интересно, чей он еще любовник? Кого-то из Диаспоры? На их месте я бы не упустил шанс трахать такого хорошенького оборотня. Такого отстраненного, когда одетый, и такого похотливого в постели».  
Он дернулся в моих руках и сильнее прижался.  
— Что, ты все проспал?  
Он поднял руку, показывая, что не закончил беседу. Я сжал его сильнее и подумал, что наверное мог бы даже его полюбить — не здесь и не сейчас, наверное раньше, ну и, конечно, если бы он не занимал такое высокое положение и не лгал так часто. Не то чтоб я настолько за правду, но постоянное лицемерие «для вида» — это именно то, что меня бесит в Крэе, и удивительно, что Амир его, видимо, не любит по каким-то иным причинам.  
Я перевернул магистра и уронил его на постель. Он возмущенно вскинул ладонь и уставился на меня. Я ухмыльнулся, приложив палец к губам. Мол, «говорить тебе со мной не надо», погладил его по плоскому твёрдому животу и положил ладонь на чуть возбуждённый член.  
Амир попытался оттолкнуть меня, но без особой охоты. Днем татуировки на его коже были почти незаметны. Я погладил его по бедрам, обнял за талию и коснулся его пениса губами. Магистр дернулся, но я крепко держал его, а член его был только рад моим действиям.  
В конце Амир сдался, обессиленно откинувшись на кровать и цепляясь пальцами за одеяло. Кончил он, закусив собственную руку, и еще потом не раз вздрагивал, при этом лицо его было почти спокойно, а глаза плотно закрыты.  
— Какая же ты все-таки сволочь, Альфред, — минут через пять произнес он, поднявшись и открыв глаза. — Вот что тебе мешало подождать чуть-чуть?  
— Так забавнее. С кем ты говорил?  
— Секрет. — Он ткнулся в мою грудь головой. Я обнял его за плечи. Я даже не был уверен, что мне хочется от него сейчас что-то в ответ — так забавно было вспоминать, как он изо всех сил сдерживался.  
— Кстати, почему вы не работаете?  
— День Рождения Надежды Крэй.  
— И что, это теперь праздник для всех ученых? — фыркнул Амир, затем воскликнул. — А!  
— Ты забыл, как зовут жену Сильвестра? — я удивился. — Тебе надо еще поспать.  
— Нет, ты просто так это сказал, как будто официальный праздник, я и не предположил, что это живая Надежда Крэй, а не кто-нибудь из их древних знаменитых родственников.  
— Точно надо поспать.  
— А почему ты не приглашен на это событие? Мне казалось, вы подружились с Крэйэм, разве нет?  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Не настолько. Да и пригласи он меня, я бы отказался. Терпеть не могу его мамашу, и это взаимно.  
«Впрочем, я благодарен Сильвестру, что он не пригласил меня, так как это мне напомнило держаться настороже. А то расслабишься с ним под звездами, решишь, что он твой друг, и все. Не-существование».  
Амир потянулся к своей одежде и извлек из кармана шар. Что-то посмотрел на нем и усмехнулся.  
— А вот я, между прочим, приглашен. Хотя понятное дело, что это приглашение из вежливости и соблюдения традиций, никто не ожидает, что я на самом деле приду. Хочешь, пойдем испортим им пати?  
— Пафосный вид Алисы Крэй скорее испортит настроение мне. Там будет повышенная концентрация Крэйев. И Михайловых. Силы будут неравные. Если ты хочешь развеяться, то пойдём на вечеринку, где я никого не знаю. Или просто в какие-нибудь красивые места. Мне нравится крэйский подход к науке, но все-таки надо иногда менять дислокацию.  
— Что, просто бесцельно ходить и пялиться на пейзажи? — на лице Амира было искреннее недоумение.  
— Насыщать восприятие окружающим миром, а не «бесцельно ходить», — уточнил я. — Полезно для кровообращения, успокаивает нервы и приносит в душу мир и покой.  
— Вечно ты придумываешь какую-то ерунду, — буркнул Амир, одеваясь. — Ты вообще ничего не знаешь о мире и покое.  
— Мне и не положено. Я — ассистент уничтожителя миров. Кстати, как поживает твой анимешный маг древности?  
— Никак. Ничего о нем не слышно. Кажется, это была ложная тревога. Ну, пошли.  
Я вздрогнул, когда за мой локоть уцепилась совершенно невообразимая девица: с загорелыми лицом и совершенно белыми волосами, собранными в хвост, этакая сладкая блондиночка в белом платьице и сапожках.  
— Ты куда в таком виде собрался? — я таращился на Амира.  
— В совсем дикие места я с тобой не пойду, а в тех, где есть нормальные дороги, наверняка будут попадаться люди.  
Я усмехнулся и коснулся белой пряди волос… кхм, Амира. Давно он при мне ни в кого не превращался, я уже и забыл это странное ощущение, когда стратег Русской Диаспоры висит на моем локте какой-нибудь тощей девицей. Я наклонился и поцеловал его в розовые пухленькие губки. Я уже и забыл, когда в последний раз целовал девушку.  
— Ты вроде раньше говорил, что тебя устраивает мой облик.  
Взгляд, конечно, девочке по имени Амир следовало бы подправить. То, что глаза стали черными и не раскосыми, никак не помешало им оставаться глазами магистра Анимы и Энигмы.  
— И сейчас устраивает. Я вообще не привередливый. Куда пойдем?  
— Ну, например. Этого тебе для созерцания хватит?  
— Парк с кучей людей? — Я уставился на ровные гравийные дорожки и обрезанные фигурные деревья. — Может, ты переобуешься в кроссовки, и мы посмотрим на что-то… более хаотичное?  
— Типа такого?  
Я воззрился на зеленую покрытую мхами реальность. Мхи, какие-то вьюнки, краснолистные деревья и разноцветные папоротники на кочках. Тропа хоть и утоптанная, но земляная, воздух влажный, но свежий, приятный.  
— Место, где ты мог бы сойти за своего, а ты в таком виде. — Я покачал головой и притянул к себе девичье обличье Амира, чьи губы мне неожиданно понравилось целовать. — Это Япония?  
— Китай. — Девчонка с тяжёлым взглядом великого стратега обняла меня за шею. — А может я не хочу нигде быть «своим».  
Я погладил белые пряди длинной челки.  
— Как хочешь. Кстати, у нас разве с ними не война?  
— Два года назад закончилась, Альфред, — вдохнул Амир, кладя мне голову на плечо. Идти так было неудобно и медленно, но мы все равно не по делам, а так, созерцаем мхи, папоротники и бамбук. — Надо хоть немножко быть в курсе политики. Хотя бы чтобы не телепортнуться в страну, с которой у нас война.  
— Бездушные люди не интересуются ни войнами, ни телепортациями, ни великим магиями. Уясни себе это уже. Если бы не Лайса, я бы умер от истощения или скуки, не знаю, от чего волшебники умирают раньше.  
Моя беловолосая спутница тяжко вздохнула. Ну да. Конечно. Бедный магистр Анимы и Энигмы так любил трахаться с бездушной скотиной вроде меня.  
— Слушай, а почему бы тебе не поискать жертв демонологии?  
— Это еще зачем? — блондинка сердито уставилась на меня.  
— Ну как же. Люди без души. Наверняка среди них много симпатичных, найдется и кто-нибудь в твоем вкусе.  
— Ты так заботлив. От Крэя нахватался?  
Я был удивлен его раздраженному тону.  
— Вовсе нет. Просто вдруг тебе это не приходило в голову. А я тут как раз размышлял о том, что должны же у них быть какие-то клубы, как анонимные алкоголики или калеки.  
— Блять, Альфред, какая гадость! — резко воскликнул он, преграждая мне путь. — Не разговаривай со мной больше об этой херне! Слышать не желаю, понял?!  
— Извини, — я опешил. — Не думал, что ты так отреагируешь. По-моему, у тебя с этим обликом характер меняется. — «Но облик конечно шикарный». Я обнял девушку. «И волосы прикольные, белые. И фигура у тебя как раз такая, как мне у девушек нравилась, когда я еще думал, что девушки мне нравятся. И целуешься ты так же хорошо, как Магистр Душ…»  
Он обнял меня и после поцелуя положил голову на грудь, так, что я не видел его лица.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какие они мерзкие. Члены клуба Демонологов-неудачников. Они смердят поражением и смирением с неудачей как куча компоста в полдень. Ты был совсем не такой. Ты был сухой и чистый, как, не знаю, оструганное дерево. У тебя был приятный запах. В тебе не было этой гнилостной мерзости смиренно ждущего своей гибели человека.  
— Как тонко ты меня сейчас назвал бревном, — усмехнулся я и почувствовал, как он тоже усмехнулся в ответ. «А еще у меня пятеро детей-деревьев». — Знаешь, приди вы на пару лет раньше в нашу скромную обитель, я бы наверняка смердел точно так же, как те несчастные. Просто в какой-то момент мне надоело смердеть. Всякая куча компоста рано или поздно высыхает или превращается в плодородную почву. Так что ты пришёл, можно сказать, к первым листикам…  
— Альфред, прекрати, — он уже смеялся в голос, пряча лицо у меня на груди. — Что за чушь ты несешь…  
— А потом пришли вы и затоптали все мои росточки. А я только-только собрался посвятить себя сувенирному бизнесу!  
Закончив смеяться, он поднял на меня сияющие хитрющие глаза.  
— Ты недоволен? Тем, что мы тебе помешали? Тем, что вернул душу? Тем, что даже твоя Лайса хоть и не с тобой, но жива и, кто бы мог подумать — счастлива? Ты недоволен тем, что у тебя есть я?  
— Ты и душа — это прекрасно, — я улыбнулся. «А то, что мне периодически хочется застрелиться — спустим на побочный эффект от ухода союзника. Надо добавить к описанию. Кстати „Нестандартное поведение союзников“ — про это можно будет писать следующую после души статью, поскольку про душу я все уже написал». — Кстати о душах — прочитаешь мою монографию?  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
К этому времени мои руки были уже откровенно под его платьем, сам магистр был прижат к дереву, а мой член упирался ему в живот.  
— Не сейчас, — шепнул я, снова целуя его в розовые губы. «Наврал, получается, я Крэю, что мне не нравятся женщины, — думал я чуть отстранено. — Трахнуть оборотня с сиськами ничуть не менее приятно, чем трахнуть оборотня с членом. Какая все-таки из него получилась хорошенькая девушка!..»  
— А кстати пошли, — произнес я, когда мы уже снова одетые сидели у корней дерева и созерцали камни у бегущего рядом родника. — На днюху к Крэю. Ты такой красивый сейчас, грех такой красоте одной природой созерцаться.  
Амир поднял встрепанную голову, и я запустил пальцы в белые тонкие пряди. Это было даже больше красиво, чем приятно — пальцы на белом фоне.  
— Туда теперь мне можно только со своим лицом. Режим инкогнито не прокатит.  
— Ну вот. Хотел Крэю тобой похвастаться. Надо было все-таки выпросить у него приглашение, тогда бы ты мог пойти в маскировке как мой плюсадин.  
— Вообще странно, что он тебя не пригласил. Он же такой вежливый.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— К кому угодно кроме меня. Впрочем, это и к лучшему. Терпеть не могу его лицемерие. Мне даже приятнее, что он мне в лицо сказал, что я хамло и не гожусь для общения с высшим светом, чем бы юлил и изобретал отговорки.  
— Что, так и сказал? — удивился Амир. — И да, ты конечно хамло, но так у нас половина высшего света — еще хуже чем ты, никому это общаться не мешает.  
— Как это — хуже чем я?  
Он рассмеялся.  
— А ты что думал, у тебя манеры херовые? Марк Крэй однажды исчез посреди разговора с самим Иваном Михайловым, не извинившись, вообще ничего не сказав и не вернувшись. По слухам — лишь по слухам — беседа просто наскучила великому демонологу, и он отправился домой развеять скуку чтением. Твоя любимая Алиса Крэй однажды подралась с японским послом доброй воли. Японским, понимаешь? Вывести из себя японского мага — на это требуется просто запредельная стервозность! Аманда Крэй — ты правда ее уже не застал, ее убили лет пятьдесят, что ли, назад — имела привычку появляться в высшем свете голышом. Никаких комплексов или идейных соображений — просто дама чувствовала себя так удобнее.  
Я таращился на Амира. Вся история рода Крэйев словно вывернулась наизнанку, как блестящее цирковое трико, вернее, я только сейчас понял, что все это время смотрел на него, так сказать, блестками вовнутрь.  
— И за что ее убили? За неэстетичность или за то, что оделась?  
— За неэстетичность. Нашёлся один нервный молодой человек, который счел ее вид оскорбляющим его нежный взор. Крэи его, конечно, тоже потом прикончили, но по правде говоря так называемый высший свет вздохнул с облегчением — все-таки неуютно было находиться с ней рядом, хотя дама была весьма хороша.  
— Ну нихрена себе! Тогда вообще не понимаю, чего это он. Может, боялся, что если я плохо себя буду вести, ему придется меня защищать.  
Амир усмехнулся весьма сухо.  
— Никогда не рассчитывай на это. Вообще никогда. Если ты когда-либо попадешь в ситуацию, где будешь рассчитывать, что Крэй тебя защитит, — этого не произойдет. Как ты там сказал, медуза? Вот что-то вроде этого. Защищают всегда его. Сам он либо сбегает, либо делает вид, что его происходящее не касается.  
Я кивнул.  
— Я знаю. — Я обнял Амира и уткнулся в белые волосы. — Интересно, почему тогда он всем нравится и его все хотят защищать? Что научная отрасль Анимы и Энигмы говорит по этому поводу?  
— Что большинство людей — идиоты, — отрезал Амир.


	34. Цензура

На днюху к Крэю мы так и не пошли — что-то случилось и Амир, приняв свой обычный облик, исчез, закинув меня на яхту. Я в который раз пожалел, что не успел спросить, как он разбирается с одеждой — преобразует ее, телепортирует новую, или это вообще овеществленная иллюзия.  
Свой сон о порождении рощи я тоже не рассказал. Сначала магистр где-то пропадал, затем я вспоминал лишь когда было уже поздно, а потом, как обычно, и вовсе забыл. Со мной всегда так: нерассказанные истории со временем как бы перестают существовать для меня, раз никто кроме меня на них не реагировал, а я на магические похождения реагирую более чем странно. Я бы сказал «никак», но это не равнодушие. Для меня они просто «произошли». Я на подгоревший бифштекс больше эмоций трачу, чем на собственную смерть во сне, а тут что — всего лишь рождение рощи.  
Я закончил исследование «Извлечение души и его последствия», опубликовал его, и ожидаемо получил весьма скромное количество откликов. В целом реакцию можно было описать как «Это все, конечно, очень интересно, но мы так и не поняли, зачем это вообще было нужно». Вот что за люди. Никакого исследовательского интереса.  
Я не особенно расстроился: вышло так, что полностью опубликовать мою «монографию» мне запретили Великие Маги, причем все хором, а произошло это следующим образом.  
Крэй все еще не вернулся с днюхи, и я, отложив в сторону свое исследование, читал о наводящем на меня экзистенциальный ужас Мерцании Мага. Читал даже не в практических, а скорее в мазохистских целях — то есть из желания ощутить остроту бытия. Ужас — довольно острое ощущение, хотя, надо сказать, я даже его ухитряюсь затупить своим похуизмом.  
К тому же Мерцание Мага оказалось даже не заклинанием. Не было формулы, последовательности знаков или жестов, рун или рисунков, химических или физических воздействий.  
«Мерцание Мага — это искусство пересоздавать себя с нуля, доступное лишь крайне организованным, чистым духом и телом волшебникам, чьи мысли упорядочены, а дух — безмятежен».  
Я бы подавился кофе, но он закончился. Ха-ха. «Крайне организованным» я был разве что в то время, когда у меня не было души. Я достаточно аккуратный человек, но… никак не «крайне организованный». И надо сказать, что мысли мои куда более не организованны, чем мой окружающий мир. А в то время были еще более хаотичными, все-таки сейчас я научился некоторой фильтрации важного от ненужного, а во время противостояния с Зимним я был таким наивным сопляком, что сейчас уже мне кажется невероятным, что я его грохнул.  
Но описание эффекта верно до тошноты: невосстановимый провал в памяти, зернистость мира сразу после восстановления, провал направленной атаки в случае, если она была.  
Что, кстати, не спасает волшебника от получения новой атаки, что со мной тогда и произошло. Обнаружив, что я жив, Саша не стал стоять столбом, а как следует вмазал мне другим заклинанием, которое я хоть и успел отразить, но был настолько охреневшим, что щит рухнул и частично оно в меня попало, однако я успел телепортироваться.  
Впрочем, это неважно.  
Я пялился в строчки описания.  
«Пересоздавать себя».  
Далее следовало мутное описание того, как это делать. Вернее, описания не было вовсе, как такового — просто сборник рекомендаций, как достичь того состояния духа и тела, при котором реально выполнять это Мерцание. Мне стало любопытно, и я копался довольно долго, с удивлением выяснив, что четкой инструкции не существует.  
«Это просто происходит. И все. Или не происходит. Тогда вам не повезло» — вот такой я встретил комментарий от какого-то весёлого индийского волшебника, который утверждал, что не раз проделывал Мерцание Мага, но не мог объяснить, как именно.  
Вот так вот. Тупик.  
На самом деле в этом нет ничего сверхнеобычного. У нас полно явлений, которые «малоизучены», то есть никто толком не может сказать, почему они происходят и как заставить их происходить чаще или реже. Например, временной кретинизм. Это такая детская болезнь, хотя встречается и у взрослых, когда ребенок отчего-то не идет в ногу со временем и постоянно пропадает то во вчерашнем дне, то в завтрашнем. Родителям, не имеющим магистерского образования в сфере времени и пространства, приходится отдавать такое дитё специалистам, если они не хотят потерять надежду когда-нибудь с ним пообщаться. Иногда дите вылечивается, иногда — нет. Иногда пропадет так далеко, что не находят даже специалисты. Этой болезни тысячи лет и до сих пор никто не знает, почему она возникает.  
Или же…  
Явление Мики Михайлова прервало мои размышления.  
— Ты что, дверью ошибся? Разве ты не должен на пару с Крэем страдать от похмелья?  
Эмигрант хмуро уставился на меня.  
— Не ошибся.  
И замолчал. Я ответил ему точно таким же взглядом и после паузы выдал:  
— Ну?  
Он пристально смотрел на меня и явно изо всех сил сдерживал энергетический хлыст. Затем произнес:  
— Что такое — дырявый мир?  
Кажется, только ради этого вопроса он и заявился ко мне. Я уже давно забыл, что говорил с ним об этом. О мирах, в которых обитают потенциальные свидетели.  
— Есть такой мир, куда почему-то постоянно лезут какие-то инопланетные неописуемые твари. Вернее, не описанные нигде, по крайней мене ни разу не встречал описаний. Тусить там довольно опасно, в собственном теле наверное и вовсе смертельно, но во сне ходить довольно интересно. Я его называю дырявым, потому что в целом он похож на наш, если бы не пиздец, который там творится с пространством.  
— Не думаю, что то место лежит в двух-трех слоях от нашего мира. Скорее уж в двухстах-трехстах, — произнес Мика. — И вряд ли там обитает кто-то, кого можно допросить.  
Я мрачно взглянул на него. По моей шкале виновности Мика был самым виноватым в произошедшем с Лайсой, последний раз я видел его в Испании, и сейчас события того дня ожили в моей памяти.  
— Я не спрашивал, что ты думаешь, мертвый груз. Не мешай мне.  
Это было неверное высказывание. Я смачно пролетел по комнате и врезался бы башкой в стену, если бы не прихватил руками Микин хлыст. Он оказался обжигающе холодным, и я тут же выпустил его из рук, но благодаря этому приземлился на ноги. Когда я делал это, мне внезапно почудился в окне каюты чей-то силуэт, словно бы наблюдавший за нами, однако он исчез так быстро, что я тут же забыл о нем. Мало ли что там за бортом летает. Я не отличаюсь особой параноидальностью и не пытаюсь объяснить каждую необъяснимую хрень, возникающую на моем жизненном пути. Моя философия такова: если кому-то очень сильно нужно, они подойдут поближе и будут понастойчивее. Искать смысл в каждой тени — верный путь к сумасшествию.  
Пока я поднимался, упражняясь в красноречии, Мика бесцеремонно взял мой планшет, перевернул его Инфофондом вверх, и уставился на статьи о Мерцании мага.  
— Ты чего это тут собрался? — поинтересовался он так, словно бы мы непринужденно беседовали. Словно это вообще нормально — так беседовать. Этот мудак что, не осознает, что ли…  
Я замер от неприятной мысли. Этот мудак похож по характеру на меня. Отвратительно.  
— О, решил-таки получить немного знаний… и опять не по делу.  
— Это уж я решаю, по делу или не по делу, — холодно произнес я. Такое ощущение, что мой планшет источает особый аромат, привлекающий всяких магов. Вот Лайса в жизни не испытывала желания взять его в руки, а тут один за другим, блин. Надо было все-таки не выебываться и для Инфофонда заколдовать шар. — Если ты даже не знаешь что такое дырявый мир, слушать тебя бессмысленно. Свали с пейзажа, меня ждут римские виноградники, загадочные брюнеты и прочие ништяки.  
Михайлов молчал, игнорируя меня и небрежно листая статьи.  
— Не вижу смысла знать какую-то странную наркоманскую хрень. Не думай, что Кумор только тебе тайны доверяет. Он рассказал нам, что ты астральный наркоман. Валялся себе годами, дрых и видел чужие сны, жил чужими жизнями вместо того, чтобы осмелиться жить свою. Так что уж прости, в сортах магического героина не разбираюсь!  
— Прощаю! — отозвался я. — А теперь положи планшет на место и оставь меня в покое, Защитник Земли! Как я могу жить свою жизнь, если ты постоянно мне мешаешь?  
— Я тебе мешаю? Я да… Что? Что ты так смотришь?  
Я моргнул. Вот опять показалось, словно бы тень чья-то, притом над его плечом. Но, в общем, не мое дело, что у него там над плечами. Если, конечно, это не я страдаю галлюцинациями.  
— Я буду печально смотреть на тебя, пока ты не уйдешь. Поверь мне, уставиться в одну точку и часами сидеть неподвижно — это именно то, что мы, астральные наркоманы, делаем в совершенстве. Поэтому, если ты не знаешь, как именно делать Мерцание Мага… — Я сел на стул и печально уставился на Мику. — А даже если и знаешь, с тобой я не стану работать. Буду вечным бесполезным помощником бесполезного великого мага. Мир поблекнет и посереет, вечный туман сгустится перед носом этого корабля, руки капитана иссохнут, продолжая крутить полуистлевший штурвал… Сильвестр Крэй медленно сойдет с ума от невозможности создать великие заклинания и будет выходить на палубу лишь безлунными ночами, чтоб не видеть, во что он превратился. Он забудет, кто он и зачем он, и будет бормотать ссохшимися губами формулы прошлых заклинаний, пытаясь сложить из хаоса формул яркий костер. «Эй, ты! — будет бормотать он, обращаясь к лежащему на палубе как всегда пьяному помощнику. — Сделай мне кофе! Да пободрящее!» Я буду поднимать голову, и с тусклыми глазами отвечать: «Кофе на кухне, сэр!» Сильвестр будет уходить внутрь, но тут же забывать о том, откуда он идет, куда и зачем. Я буду продолжать храпеть на палубе, периодически просыпаться, чтобы глотнуть рома, поднять голову в белесые сумерки и вспомнить лицо Лайсы, или распеть хриплым голосом какую-нибудь кошмарную песню, да только уж некому будет ужаснуться — весь мир давно знает, что наш корабль пропал с радаров сотню лет назад, никто нас уже не ждет и не ищет…  
Мика смотрел на меня с классическим кирпичным выражением лица. А потом вдруг расхохотался.  
— Господи, эта депрессивная речь настолько депрессивна, что стала вдохновляющей!  
Я ухмыльнулся. Так оно, собственно, и планировалось.  
— Тебе надо зачитать ее Сильвестру! — Мика все еще смеялся. — С таким же лицом!  
— Думаешь? Я помню Великого Мага чрезмерно впечатлительным, вдруг он всерьез воспримет.  
Мика на мгновение утих. Затем снова рассмеялся.  
— Да не!.. Хотя…  
— Вот-вот. Крэй — существо нежное. Его надо беречь. А то психанет и всё. Не-существование.  
Мика снова заржал.  
— Ну не настолько! Хотя ладно, не надо.  
— Он просто не поймет юмора.  
Мика кивнул. Мы переглянулись. Надо же. Кажется, мы уже говорим минут пять и никто никого не начал бить.  
Вот странно, мы всего лишь говорили о…  
В этот момент испытал к Мике сострадание: он ведь явно попал под манипуляторскую магию Крэя, притом давно, притом даже не замечает этого. Они, получается, друзья теперь. То есть, Мика думает, что они друзья. Я даже не смог позлорадствовать от мысли, какое же его ждет разочарование в один прекрасный день, когда он обнаружит, что Крэя никто кроме самого себя не волнует. Been there, done that, как у них в Америках говорится.  
— Вот теперь у тебя действительно лицо печальное, — с подозрением произнес Михайлов. — Это следствие твоей наркомании, что ли? Как у людей, перепады настроения?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Не уверен. Может, просто не привык к душе. И держать лицо. Знаешь, когда нет души, человеку вообще плевать, что о нем подумают остальные. Я раньше прекрасно сдерживал любые проявления мыслей на лице, а тут теперь отвык, надо заново привыкать. Кстати, дай планшет, я запишу это.  
— Что это, дневник умных мыслей?  
— И их в том числе, — я беззлобно пожал плечами, переключая режим. Осознав, в каком положении этот человек, я уже не мог так уж сильно его ненавидеть — ведь я когда-то был на его месте. — Я записываю все, что узнал о жизни с душой и без души. Амир сказал, что так, как я, раньше этого никто не делал, в какой-то степени это уникальный опыт.  
— Можно? — Он вдруг аж стал вежливым. — Нихрена себе ты понастрочил! Со схемами! С адекватными описаниями и выводами! — Он нахмурился. — Но почему?  
— Я же сказал…  
— Нет, почему ты занимаешься этим? Вместо заклинаний?  
— Да потому, что в этом я хоть что-то понимаю! — возмутился я. — Как я помогу Крэю, если я ничерта не помню с Универа и ничего не знаю? Хочешь, чтобы я себя в библиотеке похоронил? Вы говорите — цунами в карман! Я стакан жидкой воды без стакана в кармане не удержу! А про способы питания я вообще не в курсе! Я никогда не пробовал. Ну может иногда погреться в лучах какой-нибудь влюбленной парочки или словить чужой восторг на концерте, но это не питание, а скорее облучение. Поглощаю как грибы радиацию. Я даже не знаю, как отожрать от человека эту энергию! Никогда не интересовался такой мерзостью, думал, на старости лет все прочту… И вообще какой смысл в этом, если можно отхавать ее от солнца? От ветра и моря? Куда как приятнее! Поэтому я пишу о душе! Поэтому что я придумал, исполнил и пережил этот эксперимент, понимаешь? Может, после того, как я закончу, я почувствую себя лучше… Да, я из тех людей, которым надо описать событие, чтобы оно для них обрело значимость, но это и есть характер ученого! Мы делаем хрень, а потом мы делаем из нее выводы! И иногда — получаем результат! Ну что ты на меня так уставился? Это же очевидный факт!  
Мика моргнул, его глаза загорелись неожиданной яростью, как тогда, когда я сказал, что нам с Крэем из другого мира по сто лет.  
— Нет, я понимаю, что факт, — произнес он странным, вкрадчивым голосом. — Но что ты сказал до этого? Что можно отхавать энергию от ветра и моря?!  
— А, песня, — я отмахнулся. — Забей. Это слабое заклятье, да и не работает ни на ком, кроме меня. Я сказал это, чтобы ты лучше понял, что я ничего не понимаю.  
Он поднялся во весь рост.  
— _Покажи._  
Я пожал плечами и спел ему свою песню-заклинание. Магистр Высоких Энергий уставился на меня с гневом — явно решил, что я издеваюсь.  
— Но все так и было, — я пожал плечами. — Песнь цедит силу от всего, что меня радует. Когда человек радуется чему-то, предмету или явлению, сила возникает не внутри человека, и не внутри явления, а между ними, а затем рандомно разлетается во все стороны. Эта мелодия — впрочем, тут я думаю, можно подбирать любую мелодию — зато слова содержат специальный код, «цепляющий» эту силу, не позволяющий ей рассеяться. Как видишь она вполне пригодна к потреблению в чистом виде.  
— Но сейчас ты не получил никакой силы, думаешь, я не чувствую такие вещи? — нахмурился волшебник.  
— Сейчас я ни от чего не получаю удовольствие. Я просто сказал тебе код. Для эффекта его надо читать при взаимодействии. Не факт, что он вообще будет работать еще у кого-то, кроме меня.  
Напрасно я надеялся, что Мика отстанет от меня так просто. Он телепортировал меня к дому, где я с изумлением увидел, как расцвел и стал разрастаться сад под должным надзором рабов, и какой замечательный портрет Лайсы они изобразили на одной из стен дома, и вообще, дом без меня стал выглядеть куда лучше, чем со мной.  
— Куда тебя отвести, чтобы ты начал получать удовольствие от реальности? — процедил Мика. — Я желаю видеть заклинание в действии.  
— Кто сказал, что я желаю тебе его показать… — безнадежно буркнул я, но принялся напевать зазубренные наизусть слова.  
И ничего не произошло. То есть вообще ничего. Я был искренне рад, что о саде кто-то заботится, к тому же деревья теперь вообще мои родственники… но выцепить «радость» из пространства, как я делал раньше, у меня не получилось. Мика в итоге решил, что я ему навешал на уши лапши, сильно обиделся и опять было взялся за хлыст, но я по такому случаю проворно телепортировался.  
Я давно этого не делал и с непривычки угодил непонятно куда, на какой-то арабский рынок, где вызвал множество пристальных взглядов своим бледнолицым светловолосым видом и полным отсутствием головного убора. Впрочем, убивать меня за это никто не собирался, а после я спер себе куфию и отправился к ореховым, затем винным, и после фруктовым рядам — раз уж я здесь, чего ж не воспользоваться оказией; я люблю познавать всякие новые блюда, хотя это мне редко удается, но хотя бы всякие новые сорта орехов, фруктов и алкоголя. Однако видимо я не так уж далеко отошел от своей широты, поскольку не встретил ничего из того, что я еще не пробовал. Набив карманы жареным фундуком и миндалем и реквизировав кувшин сухого вина и пару инжиров, я отправился прочь. За что я люблю арабские страны — у них всегда есть места, где можно устроиться на пикник с книгой и чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Особенно если надеть этот их платок — никто слова поперёк не скажет, валяйся себе на лужайке сколько взлезет. Не то, что у нас.  
Словом, полностью довольный жизнью и отсутствием преследования, я устроился на мозаичных ступенях храма под сенью белых акаций, откупорил кувшин, порадовался его содержимому и тихонько произнес слова своей песни.  
Никакого эффекта. Бред, Мики рядом нет и я точно доволен эти местом, вкусом вина, инжира, орехов, и мне даже куфия идет, в отличие от солнечных очков, в которых я всегда выгляжу как слепой. Дома бы носил, но у нас не принято, а дома я все-таки был персоной публичной — белый араб не слишком уместен за прилавком.  
Может, я просто недостаточно пьян и доволен жизнью? Нет. Заклинание было специально создано мной в тот период, когда меня даже вино не радовало. Создано, чтобы выцеживать силу по капле из всего, что меня окружало и хоть немного мною одобрялось. Сейчас же знойный полдень в компании вина и закуски и полным отсутствием Мики буквально приводили меня в восторг — но ничего не происходило. Никакого прилива сил я не ощущал.  
Это было очень странно. После множества попыток, и двух перемен мест и блюд мне пришлось окончательно убедиться, что песня не работает. Вывод напрашивался довольно-таки паршивый: на людей с душой Песня не действует. Но почему — я не мог понять совершенно. К тому же это лишь предположение: для его подтверждения мне необходимо вынуть из себя душу вновь, пропеть Песню и тогда уж делать заключение. Будь я волен поступать как мне вздумается, я бы так и сделал, но…  
Эти великие маги снова меня найдут. А обнаружив, что у меня снова нет души, психанут и вовсе закроют меня в какой-нибудь клетке, будут выпускать только на лекцию и на «помощь Сильвестру». И попробуй им докажи, что науки ради, а не развлечения для.  
Есть вариант найти мага без души и опробовать песню на нем. Но раньше я ее ни на ком не опробовал, не факт, что Песня пригодна для кого-то, кроме меня. Вообще должна работать, это не личное заклинание, а формула захвата и преобразования, но кто ее знает… Все-таки она положена на мою любимую в детстве мелодию, которую незнамо отчего моя матушка ненавидела всеми фибрами своей жалкой душонки. То есть в принципе я раньше считал, что формулу можно применить на любой подходящий по ритму мотив, просто мне нравился этот, самое то, чтобы петь его себе под нос, бродя по горам и побережью.  
Итак, я обдумывал формулировку объявы в Инфофонд: «Для экспериментального заклинания увеличения магической силы требуются подопытные маги без души. Уникальный шанс вернуть магическую силу! Не упустите! Обращаться по адресу…».  
Ага. Нету у меня теперь адреса, если яхта заблокирована для всех неавторизированных. «Желающим писать письма ответным сообщением». Или нет. «Желающим обращаться в 33 аудиторию Камчатского Университета по субботам с 12.00 до 13.30».  
По окончании кувшина вина я пришел к великолепному выводу: я вызову своего демонического папаню, чтобы он сообщил мне имена и адреса проглоченных им душ. Наверняка уж десяток подопытных кроликов я наберу.  
Поскольку Сильвестр пребывал в полном восторге от своего «отпуска», вызвать второй раз демона Азоха мне удалось даже без свидетелей, кроме демонолога — вызывать папаню самостоятельно мне по-прежнему не доверяли.  
— Не думаю, что у тебя получится.  
— Спасибо, папа, — произнес я как можно язвительнее. — Но после того, насколько в меня не верила моя мать, мне неверие окружающих до задницы.  
Демон оглушительно хмыкнул.  
— Я не про то. Конечно, не в правилах и не в привычках у нас давать советы, но ты без своего союзника ничерта же не понимаешь в людях. Я дам тебе адреса и имена поглощенных, не жалко. Но никто не откликнется на твою просьбу.  
— Это почему это?  
— Поставь себя на их место. Эти люди больше не могут колдовать, и лишились они этой способности по причине чрезмерного увлечения демонологией. Но эти люди были магами. Ни один из них не доверит себя в руки чужого волшебника, а твое обещание силы воспримут как замануху.  
Я изумленно присвистнул. Да. Об этом я не подумал. Он прав.  
— Все равно. Напишу в объяве, что даю гарантию. Мне хотя бы пару желающих, пусть хоть самые отчаянные, но… отчаянным везет, а? Вдруг и им повезет.  
Но им не повезло. Несколько человек откликнулись на мое объявление, но лично встретиться со мной так никто и не решился. Одного я упустил, сдуру сказав, что узнал его имя и адрес от демона, поглотившего его душу. Не лучший способ завоевать доверие.  
Словом, эксперимент заглох за неимением подопытных кроликов.  
В итоге Мика сказал, что дело не в песне, а в союзнике, что силу я якобы пил из Лайсы. Чушь, разумеется, но я не стал спорить. Какая разница, тогда у меня не было души, была Лайса — куча совершенно других обстоятельств. Еще я жил на заколдованном своими предками месте, которое, возможно, тоже давало силу.  
— Напишешь, что колдовал без души — придется объяснять, как. А ты сам не знаешь толком, и песня твоя не работает, и, скорей всего, никогда не работала, — хмуро резюмировал Мика. — Ты со своими охуительными идеями вообще не разбираешь, где реальность, а где твои выдумки, наркоман долбаный.  
В лучшем случае, тебя поднимут на смех и не поверят вообще всему, что ты написал, в худшем — потребуют объяснений, а ты и так сейчас занят с Сильвестром, так что пункт «колдовство без души» опубликуешь потом, отдельно. К тому времени может и разберешься, в чем было дело.  
Амир сказал примерно то же самое, к нему присоединился Джузеппе, — и так я пал жертвой цензуры.  
Я, разумеется, был не согласен. Но у меня, разумеется, не было выбора.  
***

Лист бумаги упал перед носом Тринити Аберлайн так, словно был сделан из железа — ни колыхнувшись и не отклонившись от прямой траектории падения, но, тем не менее, не издав необходимого для железа звука. Заключенная номер 56 пробежала взглядом написанное, и обернулась вместе со стулом к стоящему на пороге Амиру Кумору.  
— Шарады? — спросила она. — Когда-то я любила шарады. Но это было… давно.  
— Последнее, что меня волнует, это твои предпочтения. Изучай. Хочу услышать твоё мнение.  
— По поводу листа, твоего поступка или содержимого текста? — меланхолично произнесла Тринити Аберлайн. Она знала много людей, похожих на Амира Кумора. Она прекрасно знала, как с ним обращаться, и ей было невыносимо скучно.  
— Содержимого текста.  
— Мне стоит поставить это в приоритет? Как насчет моей просьбы?  
— О доступе в Инфофонд? Не может быть и речи, — отрезал волшебник. — Амнистии, сколько мне помнится, тебе никто не давал.  
— Но я хочу знать, что происходит в мире! Меня терзают скверные предчувствия! — Тринити состроила ему несчастные глазки. — Об ужасных событиях, что грядут!  
Она прикалывалась и совершенно не рассчитывала, что на секунду на тощей острой физиономии Великого Стратега мелькнёт сомнение.  
— Дай хотя бы пару сводок в печатаном виде! — она взмахнула ресницами. — Я не могу довольствоваться одними книгами!  
— Я подумаю об этом после того, как ты сделаешь заключение о заклинании, — сухо произнес маг.  
— Обросший чсв мелкий говнюк, — беззлобно произнесла Тринити, когда волшебник исчез, и осторожно взяла лист пинцетом. Лишь убедившись, что на нем нет никаких заклинаний, она стала читать написанное. — О нет, только не эта с ума сводящая традиция писать на трех языках одновременно! — она выругалась на английском. — И зачем я ее в свое время придумала, — добавила она на том, в чьей смерти была уверена.  
— Ну, это несомненно формула преобразования, — говорила она несколько часов спустя. — Учитывая специфику моих для вас исследований, я предположила, что преобразования энергии для подпитки тела без души. Написанное искушенным в искусстве ритма магом, либо магом с идеальным слухом. Не думаю, что дальнейшие соображения о личности автора вам нужны — вы сами с ним скорей всего знакомы. Ах да, заклинание не работает. Это может быть по множеству причин. Но скорей всего этот господин просто не ставил себе целью создать нечто универсальное, и заклинание резонирует только с его личным именем. Возможно потому, что я воспроизводила неправильный ритм, так как у меня только написание. Может, заклинание предназначалось не для людей. Ну и также немаловажное значение имеет объект, с которого преобразовывалась энергия.  
Амир Кумор нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это формула преобразования. Скорей всего. Но я не могу сказать, для кого она предназначается и что именно должна преобразовывать — и зачем.  
— Тогда какой от тебя толк?! — возмутился великий стратег.  
Женщина пожала плечами.  
— Абсолютно никакого. Я вообще мотаю здесь срок. Занимаюсь общественно-полезными работами.  
— Но по факту, если маг без души, он может с помощью нее колдовать?  
Тринити пожала плечами.  
— Смотря что за маг. Смотря где он находится. Смотря автор он этого или нет.  
— У тебя в роду демонов не водилось? — вздохнул Амир.  
— Не знаю. Я сирота. Возможно. Это бы объяснило, куда они делись. — она взглянула на волшебника. — Ладно, смотри. Допустим, тебе нужна вода. Ты посреди пустыни, не можешь телепортироваться, тебе нужна вода. ВиП-ы просто уйдут за ней в светлое будущее, или темное прошлое. Стихийные либо призовут ее снизу, либо сверху. Твои коллеги просканируют пустыню и повернут в свою сторону ближайший караван. С иллюзионистами понятно, эти будут себя дурачить, пока не выберутся. Что до энергетиков, то их сил хватит на то, чтоб преобразовать песок в воду. Или какую-нибудь живую тварь, многим с органикой проще. Или банально выжать ее из воздуха. И так далее. Для каждого преобразования будет своя формула. А кто-то будет преобразовывать песок не в воду, а в коньяк или сок. И опять же формула изменится. Стоп! — она остановила жестом возражения Амира. — Мы сейчас рассуждаем теоретически, а не о том, что даже если этот придурок осуществит преобразование, у него не хватит сил и он от этого подохнет. Дураку ясно — попав под антителепортационную сферу энергетик первым делом раздолбает именно сферу. А затем телепортнется. Сил меньше, эффекта больше. Так вот, теоретически …а теперь представь, что наш энергетик может и вовсе не быть чистокровным волшебником.  
И вот, напившись, он идет дальше, оставив на песке свою формулу. Я на нее смотрю и говорю — о, похоже на формулу преобразования чего-то в жидкость. Но стакан он забрал с собой, следов не оставил. Что мне думать? Сплошные переменные. Я не знаю ни кем был маг, ни что он хотел получить, ни из чего он взялся это получать. Теперь понятно, почему мое заключение столь расплывчато? Ты ведь сразу не сказал, что это маг без души изобрел, чтобы колдовать? Не сказал.  
— Что значит — кем был маг? — раздраженно поинтересовался Амир.  
— Прямые полукровки практически всегда испытывают трудности с так называемыми «общими» заклинаниями. А уж всякие сильфы, ундины да драконы — и подавно.  
— Что ты мне голову морочишь? — возмутился Амир. — Никто давно не верит в эти сказки про чистокровных элементалей. Они все давно вымерли.  
Тринити пожала плечами.  
— Вымерли так вымерли. Я чисто теоретически рассуждаю.  
— И, кстати, как успехи с шаром?  
— С каким шаром? — невинно поинтересовалась волшебница.  
— Который ты стащила из моего кармана в мой прошлый визит, — отозвался Амир. — Видишь ли, _теоретически_, на территории тюрьмы нельзя подключиться к Инфофонду — но я подумал, вдруг тебе удалось.  
Тринити улыбнулась и достала из кармана шар.  
— Это ты уже зря сказал. Теперь никогда не узнаешь, получилось у меня или нет. Лови!  
Изумрудно-зеленый стеклянный шар взлетел высоко в воздух, Амир успел даже удивиться, что такая хрупкая женщина сумела его так высоко подбросить, затем он протянул руку и поймал шар ладонью в черной перчатке. В этот момент он ощутил что-то острое сзади, на шее, будто два маленьких ножика, но они вонзились так, что достали по нервам аж до пяток, маг задохнулся, пытаясь двинуться и атаковать — о телепортации в тюрьме не могло быть и речи — как вдруг услышал голос в собственной голове.  
«Ничего личного, Великий Стратег. Мне просто надоело. Я думала поразвлечься, но люди без души — такие унылые, так что…»  
Он не услышал продолжения, поскольку контратаковал.  
«Меня, магистра Анимы и Энигмы, победить захватом астрального тела — _моим_ профессиональным заклинанием?!» — яростно думал Амир, пытаясь определить, где именно находится астральное тело Тринити, но… ничего не обнаружил. Вернее, никого. Но двинуться он по-прежнему не мог, нервы словно сковали — хотя почему словно? Тринити Аберлайн стояла позади него и держала два пальца на его шее — как будто пропускала сквозь них электрический ток. Причем ее глаза были открыты, а губы усмехались.  
Да какого черта?!  
Дошло до Амира, когда уже было поздно: никто не собирался захватывать его астральное тело — самую, зачастую, сильную часть организма любого магистра Анимы и Энигмы.  
Не сумев подключиться к Инфофонду с помощью его шара, Тринити Аберлайн нашла весьма изысканное, мать ее, решение — подключиться к памяти самого стратега Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
И к тому времени, как он это осознал, его память была взломана. Когда он попытался что-то предпринять по этому поводу, полупрозрачная рука Тринити преградила ему путь.  
«Еще пару секунд».  
Одновременно управлять астральным телом, ментальным и физическим?! Дьявол, эта женщина могла выйти из тюрьмы _в любую секунду_. Он был прав. Более того, он сейчас не может двинуться, и если она из этих, попрыгунчиков, то вполне возможно, она выйдет из тюрьмы в _его теле_.  
Амир думал, что уже и забыл как это — испытывать ужас. Он проиграл ей за каких-то три секунды. И он до сих пор даже не может понять, как именно!..  
Внезапно все закончилось. Амир почувствовал, что никакая астральная рука его больше не держит вне его тела, а вернувшись в тело, не обнаружил в своей памяти никаких повреждений — даже следы пребывания были практически незаметны. Тринити Аберлайн стояла у стены, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза и прижав ладони к стене — поза капитуляции.  
— Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, — произнесла она странным голосом. — Мне очень жаль, что я совершила нападение на вас, Великий Стратег. Это все информационный голод… Я готова понести любое наказание, которое вы сочтете нужным применить.  
Он приказал запереть ее на самом нижнем уровне. В камере размером с гроб, без света, звуков и пищи. Самые крепкие на его памяти выдерживали там две недели.  
Тюремщик, что отвечал за ее заключение, рассказывал своим приятелям, что заключенная поначалу долго смеялась — лежа на глубине трех километров под землей; а затем словно бы уснула — впала в магическую спячку. Он собирался доложить об этом Великому Стратегу, но в тот день его настроение показалось охраннику настолько ужасным, что он не рискнул приблизиться, и лишь тщательно и подробно заполнил тюремный отчет. Поступления о пересмотре приговора не поступило, и он, кляня идиотские порядки, исправно продолжал доставлять в камеру стакан воды каждый день и корку хлеба раз в неделю. Все это возвращалось нетронутым, но приказ есть приказ.  
Так закончилось исследование магии у магов без души под руководством Тринити Аберлайн; из-за скандала с нападением код песни Альфреда Майнштайна был забыт и так и не был никем расшифрован.


	35. Недоверие

Наступила осень, к счастью лишь технически, поскольку плыли мы по-прежнему где-то вдоль экватора. Я подружился с капитаном нашей яхты — этот славный человек ежеутреннее и ежевечерне совершал зарядку на палубе, и я с радостью присоединился к нему, поскольку нет ничего лучше в деле занятий спортом, чем пунктуальный компаньон.  
Я внимал лекциям по энергетике ускоренным темпом; Сильвестр решил водить меня на них три раза в неделю — это в мою, то есть нашу неделю — словом, он таскал меня на эти лекции сквозь время, так что мне стало не до знакомств, и уж тем более не до попыток прикинуться изгоем. Должно быть, решил компенсировать свое безделье на почве Великих Магий моей занятостью. Мне в принципе было интересно, но я никак не мог понять, что же в итоге должно из этого получиться.  
Силь до того увлекся своей личной работой, что я оказался фактически предоставлен сам себе. Хотел было написать о союзниках, но воспоминания о Лайсе делали эту тему неприятной, и в итоге я лишь записал произошедшее, но не стал преобразовывать его в статью. Какая разница, если кто-то также скосячит со своим союзником, как я?..  
Хотел написать про Ганса, но Крэй сам не знал, почему тот сбежал. Это раз, и два — все исследования о Великом Маге сверхсекретны и публикации не подлежат.  
К примеру, пожелай я написать мемуары, мне бы и их запретили.  
Свита Великого Мага утратила к нам интерес: Мика пару раз приходил, чтобы поугрожать мне и забрать Силя на заседание Общества Защиты Земли, Амир являлся на предмет потрахаться, периодически принимая какие-то несусветные облики, впрочем, достаточно соблазнительные. Я давно отказался анализировать его реакции — куда мне понять магистра Лжи.  
Джузеппе пару раз приходил, беседовал в основном с Сильвестром, мне лишь кивал. Как понимаю, интересовался процессом — но Силь держался молодцом, виду не подавал, что над монографией работает, пафосно вещал о моем обучении и нашем сотрудничестве.  
После того Дня Рождения мне показалось, что его отношение ко мне изменилось, притом не в лучшую сторону, словно я на самом деле пришел туда в обнимку с Амиром и всячески непристойно себя вел, компенсируя отсутствие покойной Аманды Крэй. Впрочем, я отнесся к этому спокойно — было множество вещей, которые угнетали меня сильнее Крэйских настроений.  
Эмоционально я отгородился от всех них. Не знаю, хотел я, чтобы так произошло или это случилось само собой. Я смотрел на них и не чувствовал… нет, я чувствовал, но… я не чувствовал ничего хорошего к ним.  
Мне хотелось всего этого: друга, любовника, врага, покровителя — но я не мог заставить себя поверить, что они настоящие. То есть я конечно знал, что они настоящие. Но обращался я с ними так, будто они были людьми из сна.  
Сложно это объяснить. На самом деле во сне я чувствую и еще как, и порой интенсивнее, чем в жизни! Но на них… На Крэя, на Амира, на Мику и на Джузеппе я смотрел как смотрит человек, который знает, что видит сон, и сон это интересный, хоть и слегка утомительный, но человек прекрасно знает, что это сон. Что все эти люди и события исчезнут поутру.  
А я хотел утро. Я невероятно хотел утро. Я хотел проснуться и увидеть мир своими глазами. Я знал, что я в заднице, но пока я сплю, это остаётся неважным.  
Мне же надо было проснуться. Понять, что все это реальность. Или не это, а что-то еще. Главное — оказаться проснувшимся.  
Я не был отрезан от новостей, но вскоре практически позабыл о Владе, поскольку он никак не давал о себе знать. Порой мне казалось, что человек, которого я видел на фотографии, просто похож, меня просто сглючило таким образом…  
Происходящее казалось мне сном. Все — казалось мне сном. Где это видано, чтобы я оказался в секретной научной лаборатории на яхте, притом должный помогать какому-то несусветному эксперименту, при этом, чтобы без меня нельзя было обойтись? Мой союзник покинул меня, мои заклинания перестали работать, моя память — зыбкое, но цепкое болото затхлых местечковых кошмаров, я сам… Я сам не знаю, кто я.  
Бледное чудовище, каждое утро выползающее на палубу, чтобы поприветствовать восходящее солнце парой десятков ударов, спаррингом и стандартной долей упражнений. Чудовище, не в силах прожить ни одного утра без чаши кофе — неизбывная привычка давних лет. Робот, как заведённый повторяющий один и тот же ритуал изо дня в день. Даже не робот — голем.  
Я часто писал на бумаге — себе, от руки, каллиграфией, — одно-единственное слово: «проснись». Иногда в вариациях, но суть была одна и та же.  
«Вспомни, как быть живым». «Проснись». «Вспомни, что значит — видеть мир». Все было бесполезно. Даже моя вернувшаяся вместе с душой магическая сила не помогала.  
Лишь раз мне явилось нечто вроде «пробуждения»: мы остановились в порту, и ради разнообразия решили тренироваться на пляже. Там стояла вышка, и капитан загнал меня туда в ходе очередного спарринга. А затем, видимо, думая позабавить меня, он начал ее трясти, вместо того, чтобы телепортироваться ко мне, либо оставить ее в покое. Я сидел, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в ржавый металл, смотрел на дёргающуюся внизу гальку и думал о том, что:  
А) мое сознание по-прежнему считает это сном.  
Б) оно считает, что я запросто смогу спрыгнуть с двадцати метров и выжить, потому что ему кажется это расстояние жалким.  
В) на деле я боюсь даже пошевелиться.  
Противоречие пунктов Б и В показалось мне феноменальным. Я не боялся высоты — да что там, ни один ребенок, выросший в горах, не боится высоты, в том-то и дело! Я боялся своего сознания. Поскольку я прекрасно знал, что без левитации (которой я так и не научился наяву, она жрет столько энергии, что только магистры Высоких Энергий с ней справляются, и то через раз) я попросту рухну вниз и сломаю себе что-нибудь, к примеру, шею, особенно если не успею телепортнуться, то все будет очень неприглядно.  
То есть я боялся своего сознания, которое не боялось высоты. Охуительно. Еще один из серии «никому не нужных экспериментов».  
На самом деле меня это не так уж задевало — что мои опыты никому больше кроме меня не нужны. Они нужны были мне, и этого было достаточно. Наверное, я слишком рано узнал цену и дружбе, и любви, и общественному вниманию, и всему, ради чего обычно наш брат волшебник готов в лепешку расшибиться.  
Однако проблема мне, можно сказать, понравилась: расшибаться в лепешку мне совсем не хотелось.  
Чтобы специально лазать по всяким шатким хреням, благо устройство порта способствовало, я подбил капитана задержаться там подольше. Сидел на них, потея, глядя то вниз то вверх, порой раскачивал их нарочно, что достаточно просто сделать с любым высоким предметом, и изучал свои реакции.  
В итоге после длительных наблюдений, которые капитан назвал «мазохизмом», я пришел новому выводу: боюсь я не своего бесстрашного сознания, боюсь я своего тела. В период без души, сопровождаемый неимоверным, как я теперь понимаю, количеством стресса, оно в один ужасный момент предало меня фактически на ровном месте: ну как на ровном, я шел по тропе вдоль обрыва и вдруг испугался. Не нога соскользнула, не сердце зашлось, я просто вдруг испугался на ровном месте. Стоит еще добавить то, что в тот момент я впервые испытал чувство страха. Мне было двадцать семь, что ли, лет. Да, впервые. Я сел посредине тропки и уставился вниз, не в силах двинуться ни назад ни вперед. Вернее, мне казалось, что я _мог бы_ двинуться назад, но мне казалось это недопустимым. Эту тропу я знал с детства. Я, можно сказать, приложил немало шагов к тому, чтобы ее протоптать. Так какого ж дьявола сейчас я сижу на ней и не могу сделать и шага?!  
Минут через пять я взял себя руки, поднялся и, обливаясь то холодным, то горячим потом, преодолел опасный (как мне тогда казалось) участок над пропастью и с облегчением рухнул на более-менее широкую часть тропы. Затем я спустился к берегу, где меня ждали мои спутники и Лайса, но вряд ли в тот вечер я слышал хоть слово из того, что они говорили. Я делал обычные в таких случаях вещи: готовил шашлыки, купался, говорил — но все это машинально, на автомате, мыслями плавно клубясь, словно облако, в том куске пространства и времени, когда я впервые в жизни испытал страх.  
Я был в гневе, ярости, недоумении и да, страхе, и даже некой отстраненной мысли о том «Ах, вот что имели в виду в эти люди, когда описывали «страх». Я всю жизнь искал то, что бы меня испугало. Почему-то мне казалось, что это будет какое-то экстраординарное явление, но я взял и испытал обычный страх высоты, причем где — в месте, знакомом мне с детства. Это вызывало не только страх, но и глубокое удивление.  
Затем, пребывая без души, я научился бороться со страхами — с любыми страхами — но так и не научился не испытывать их, как делал это первые двадцать семь лет своей жизни.  
А сейчас понял совсем другую вещь: я не боялся своего сознания, считающего происходящее сном — оно, возможно, и вовсе не ошибалось; я боялся своего тела, поскольку не знал, в какой еще момент ему придет в голову испугаться и «замереть».  
Описывая это сейчас, я пытаюсь подобрать верное сравнение, поскольку большинство магов не выросло в экстремальных условиях гор, землетрясений, селей, штормов, ураганов и прочих ежедневных радостей моего детства, и понять, о чем именно я говорю, не так просто, как мне кажется.  
У людей-горожан есть очень забавная привычка. В каком бы злачном, отвратительном, преступном районе они бы не жили, они искреннее считают его безопаснейшим местом на земле. «Ну я же здесь живу, как же иначе?» — с недоумением вопрошают они, ведя дрожащего с головы до пят гостя мимо толп наркоманов, неадекватов, маньяков, грабителей и насильников к теплому огоньку своей уютной квартирки. Небрежно прикладывают таблетку к подъезду, либо и вовсе открывают его ногой, отпинывают тело подвыпившего соседа с дороги, шугают зазевавшихся крыс, а в ответ на стук в окно в три часа ночи от зеленого зомби-наркомана орут «пшел прочь», не просыпаясь, и по-прежнему считают свой район самым безопасным местом.  
Я говорю про людей, поскольку у магов все проще — они и так знают, кто на районе самый опасный. Поэтому аналогия на людской мир будет точнее. Так вот. Нужно взять любого из подобных жителей «безопасного района», и перевести в другой. Точно такой же, но на другом конце города. На самом деле можно даже в другой двор, но — для чистоты эксперимента, перенесем этого бравого, самоуверенного горожанина в не менее злачный, преступный и отмороженный район на другом конце города. А можно даже — просто в обычный, со стандартным уровнем преступности, район. И посмотрим на него.  
Что начинает твориться с человеком!  
Абсолютно аналогичные алкаши, которых он браво отпинывал десятками со своего пути, начинают казаться бедняге неодолимым препятствием. Подростки, пьющее на площадке — стажерами ада. Мысль о захождении в подъезд в компании жильца того же дома бросает их в дрожь, любой вопрос от проходящего мимо человека активизирует все боевые либо спринтерские инстинкты. В мыслях несчастного начинают крутиться причудливые матерные соображения насчет того «что ж в мире-то творится» и «как же эту нечисть все еще не вывели», и «угораздило же поселиться в таком злачном месте, шаг сделать страшно!»  
При этом люди не проводят аналогию, даже если их прямо попросить, между чужим районом и своим. Нет. Свои алкаши — они безопасны, чужие — исчадия ада и вытрезвитель по ним плачет. Свои наркоманы — мирные и порой даже милые торчки, чужие — злостные героинщики, давно пора сдать всех в диспансер.  
В ранней юности я был поражён подобным отношением, ставя эксперименты над Лайсиными друзьями. Лишь один человек сумел поддаться моим уговорам считать каждый район, где он оказывается, «своим», поскольку разницы никакой, а никого нигде не бояться — приятно.  
К чему я все это веду — после моего эпизода со страхом, поразившем меня на горной тропинке, мое тело стало мне казаться чужим двором. Странный инструмент, который никогда не знаешь, что и в какой момент выкинет. Цеплялась побелевшим от ужаса и напряжения пальцами за краны, вышки и подъемники я все больше осознавал, что так оно и есть. Я не доверяю своему организму, поскольку однажды он меня уже предал на ровном месте.  
Именно этого я боюсь сейчас. Я давно преодолел все страхи, включая и страх смерти, который исчез слово туман, как только я вернул себе душу, но я даже и не подумал преодолеть недоверие к себе. Более того, до того дня на вышке я и не замечал, что оно существует. До тех пор, пока…  
Наверное, большинство на моем месте испытали бы гордость, но я испытал отвратительный стыд: с этой проблемой, получается, терзавшей меня пять лет, я справился за три дня — стоило лишь ее осознать, то есть, _подумать о ней три дня_. Достаточно было трех дней шатаний на портовых подъемниках, чтобы договориться со своим телом, вспомнить, что ни в один из действительно опасных моментов оно меня не подводило, и заручиться его поддержкой и обещанием впредь делать то, что должно, и будь что будет. Я научился единственному доверию, которое требуется от человека — доверию к самому себе.  
Эх. Этим великим магам даже не понять смысла моей проблемы…  
Может, когда-нибудь это станет актуально. Когда я был мелким, я много писал — нет, тогда еще не писал, только говорил — о путешествиях в теле сновидения. Типа таких, как я к Владу ходил, но тогда мне интересно было ходить по своему миру, отчего порой случались забавные казусы, когда меня видели в тех местах, где меня быть не должно.  
Сонный двойник от сколдованного отличается тем, что:  
а) маг может забыть сон, следовательно, событие, которое наблюдали другие с его участием.  
б) сонному двойнику плевать на пространство и особенно время, и тот сон, что для мага осуществился сегодня, для стороннего наблюдателя может осуществиться через месяц. Или для мага через месяц, а для наблюдателя — сегодня, вот и отвечай потом на вопросы, что вы делали сегодня днем.  
Ну и много всего еще. Мне все тогда хором, включая Крэйского гуру, вещали о том, что мне «рано» думать о таких вещах. И так было всегда. Мне все всегда было рано.  
«Ты слишком юн для этого». Я так не мог понять, для чего именно. Что из уродств мира сего они считали недостойным моего взгляда? Что из извращений, как они считали, было непонято мной?..  
«А теперь, видимо, — я злорадно ухмыльнулся, провожая взглядом уносящийся от меня порт. — А теперь видимо слишком поздно».  
Я только что прочитал чужую статью об этом самом путешествии в виде сонного двойника. Она была паршиво написана, неточна и небрежна, но она была популярна, поскольку являлась чуть ли не единственным современным руководством об этом.  
Я привык быть один, потому что я всегда был один. Никого не было рядом, когда я сочинял свои первые заклинания. Никто не понимал их тогда, а теперь?.. Теперь видимо придумывать за меня их будут другие.  
Может, лет через тридцать кто-то напишет и о «доверии к телу» — по крайней мере сейчас я не нашел данных о такой проблеме. Может, когда-то и о душе напишут так, как надо, чтобы оно стало нужным и популярным.  
Я же останусь один. Никто не присоединится ко мне в этом пути — я словно тот ребенок с временным кретинизмом, который живет на десять лет позже, чем окружающие его люди.  
Мне хотелось увидеть Влада. Несмотря на все, что он сделал, мне хотелось с ним поговорить, поскольку он был носителем уникальной информации. И он был Древним. Пусть и проигравшим. Но жить три тысячи лет тоже надо уметь. Я надеялся, что он скажет мне что-то, что меня утешит… хотя нет, мне просто хотелось его увидеть, как подтверждение реальности моего давнего сна. Я уже думал допить коньяк и лечь спать, как явился Амир, да еще при своем лице, которое я уже начал было забывать.  
— Ты опять бухаешь с планшетом?  
Я поднял глаза к потолку, стараясь миновать оборотня.  
— Ты бы хоть стучался ради приличия. Вдруг я тут не один.  
— С кем ты тут еще можешь быть, — фыркнул он самоуверенно и налил себе коньяка. Полный стакан, выпил залпом, как воду. «Ах, у магистра что-то стряслось и решил отыграться на мне, — подумал я мстительно. — Не выйдет. Не люблю, когда меня отвлекают от лиричных размышлений о всякой хуйне».  
— Как с кем. У меня теперь столько друзей. Здесь, на яхте, а еще в Универе твоем, и вон даже в Соноре.  
— Ты по именам помнишь от силы пять человек, и это мы.  
— Имена — это неважно. Важна душа, тебе ли не знать, — пафосно произнес я. — Чего господину Ректору понадобилось от скромного вне временного студента?  
Амир покосился на меня с недоумением. К этим нашим статусам я раньше действительно не обращался.  
— Да вот думаю, не отчислить ли тебя.  
Теперь я уже удивился. Он что, сюда поболтать ни о чем пришел? Ни о чем я и сам с собой могу поболтать, вот сколько уже в планшет наболтал.  
— Вот так вот. Не успел стать изгоем или хотя бы двоечником, как уже отчисление.  
Магистр Душ снова нахмурился. Он только этим и занимался с момента прихода, но его самоуверенное заявление, что мне больше не с кем уединиться в каюте, определило тон нашего разговора надолго — по крайней мере пока я не придумаю достойный ответ.  
— Зачем это тебе становиться изгоем?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Всегда хотел.  
— Но зачем?  
Я вздохнул. Объяснять было ужасно лень.  
— Чтобы восстановить мировую справедливость.  
Оборотень уставился на меня уже с нескрываемым любопытством:  
— Что ты несешь? Каким образом?  
— Меня всегда раздражало, что все эти изгои позволяют себя… хм, изгонять. Вот если бы я был изгоем, я бы всем там показал, как сирот обижать. И потом, сколько возможностей! Если ты изгой, то, когда ты отвечаешь на подначки, это уже самооборона, а не хулиганство. Представляешь, можно было бы легально бить всех этих уродов, и никто бы мне слова не сказал! Можно подстраивать всякие гадости в отместку, и опять же, это тоже самооборона! Сколько возможностей открывается для человека, которого все ненавидят!  
Оборотень уселся на кровать и продолжил на меня таращиться диким взглядом.  
— Спасибо, — зачем-то произнес он. — Теперь я смог отвлечься от своих мыслей. То есть ты хотел стать изгоем, чтобы _легально_ бить других детей?  
— Ну да. Я всегда страдал в школе от того, что на меня мало кто нападал, и никто меня не дразнил почти, мне было подраться не с кем, то есть обычно всем хватало одного-двух раз. А мудрый человек никогда не нападает первым, это я с самого начала решил.  
Оборотень нервно хмыкнул — то ли попытался рассмеяться, но не получилось, то ли изобразил смешок недостаточно искусно.  
— С таким подходом… видишь ли, изгои _страдают_ от того, что их не принимает общество. А если ты хотел стать изгоем, чтобы легально это общество отпиздить, то это типичное хулиганство, поскольку его неприятием ты бы явно наслаждался.  
— В этом и был смысл. Показать этим отверженным новый путь. И вообще, если собрать всех изгоев, можно основать отдельное общество, ввести строгие правила отбора и в итоге оно могло превратиться в элитный клуб фриков, куда бы уже стремилось попасть то самое общество, которое прежде их отвергало.  
Амир демонстративно зевнул.  
— Старая как мир, хоть и рабочая идея. И что, не получилось?  
— Конечно нет. Стал бы я возиться с этой херней. И вообще — разве ты не должен был заткнуть меня на третьем слове, заявив, что «тебе неинтересно это слушать»?  
Он уставился на меня.  
— Ты на меня обиделся за что-то?  
Я прижал кулак к груди.  
— О да, оборотень, ты ранил меня в мою ранимую душу, и даже этого не заметил. Шучу. Просто…  
«Мне скучно с тобой». Не знаю, почему я не сказал это вслух. Пожалел его, что ли?  
— Просто что?  
— Просто давай закончим это, — я сказал это неожиданно даже для самого себя, и вдруг осознал, что это правильные слова. Я и так известный любитель тянуть мертвецов за хвосты, в смысле, растягивать закончившиеся отношения, неизвестно ради чего — видно мне просто не хватает решимости взять и оборвать все одним ударом, как я сделал с Сильвестром. — Ты, я… сразу было ясно, что роман у нас должен был быть ярким и кратким. А в итоге мы с тобой уже полгода ебемся, даже больше, и все ради чего?.. В общем, я выхожу из гарема. Было приятно, но хорошего понемножку.  
— Интересно, какая бы высокая цель в этом случае тебя бы устроила? — прошипел Амир неожиданно злобно. Я спокойно смотрел на него, затем пожал плечами.  
— Это уже неважно. Ты стоишь слишком высоко, а я привык жить на днище этого мира. Как только Крэй озарится заклинаниями, я вернусь на свое дно, и вы все для меня станете частью очередного сна, весьма увлекательного, но не самого интересного в моей жизни. Может, однажды я смогу проснуться, но, кажется, это случится не ради вас.  
— Что ты несешь?  
Я взялся за ручку двери и посмотрел на него: хмурого, разозленного «неожиданным» поведением игрушки, даже, пожалуй, разъяренного моим несоответствием его ожиданиям, и сказал напоследок:  
— Видишь ли, магистр Душ. Вы мне все снитесь. И если даже Микин хлыст не пробудил меня от этого сна, твои поцелуи тоже не смогут. Поэтому в вас нет никакого смысла. Вы просто персонажи моего затянувшегося кошмара. А я — я хочу проснуться.


	36. Разоблачение

Это был обычный экваториальный день, ничем не отличавшийся от дюжин своих безвозвратно ушедших собратьев. Кружились чайки, по левому борту вдалеке резвилась пара дельфинов, или, быть может, акул. Теплый ветерок приятно овевал мои руки и голову, пока я неспешно потягивал ледяной многослойный кофе после тренировки. Слишком сладкий, на мой взгляд.  
Планшет лежал выключенным, трубка — забитой, но не раскуренной: облокотившись о перила, я взирал на водную гладь безмятежно и даже не пытался сигануть с борта вниз — одного раза мне хватило, заклинание анти-телепортации вмазало меня в палубу почище всех нанесённых капитаном ударов в спарринге.  
Ни Мика, ни Амир больше не омрачали мое существование ни плетьми, ни энигмами, Крэй дрых, поскольку засиделся вчера над своей скучной работой, а Джузеппе и вовсе пропал с радаров. Я пребывал в отличном, почти спокойном настроении и был очень этим доволен.  
— Доброе утро!  
Я обернулся, удивленный приветливым незнакомым голосом, и остолбенел: передо мной стояла, наверное, самая красивая из всех женщин, которых я когда-либо видел.  
— Вы — Альфред Майнштайн? — она взяла меня за обе руки и пожала их на восточный манер. — Рада вас видеть! Можете называть меня Вика!  
Я попытался что-то сказать, но у меня не получилось. Я все пытался прикинуть, как она такая существует. Может, это такая магия? Какое-то заклинание, которого я не знаю, чтобы каждому казаться самой красивой женщиной на земле?  
Я вообще не люблю блондинок, но тем не менее… Ох, дьявольщина. Ладно, пусть Амир с этим всем разбирается. Если у Крэя будет напрочь лишенный рассудка помощник, это не мои проблемы.  
— Очень приятно, Вика. Вы ведь прекрасно осведомлены, что восхитительны настолько, что кто угодно последует за вами даже в преисподнюю?  
— Пойдемте лучше в бар, Альфред! — она увлекла меня к носу яхты. — Могу же я вас называть по имени, правда?  
Я кивнул. «Да, любым каким хочешь. Брр. Ну ничего себе!»  
Я во все глаза таращился на женщину передо мной. Притом она даже вроде не казалась какой-то особенно юной или раздетой. Но прекрасной — прекрасной казалась.  
Ах точно. Я опомнился. Может, она хотела посмотреть на «мага, бывшего без души»?.. Как будто это такая уж редкость!  
— Я счастлива познакомиться с Великим Магом, Альфред! Вы даже не представляете, как я рада, что ключ к разгадке найден!  
Я уставился в синие, мерцающие, словно драгоценные сапфиры, глаза.  
— Мне жаль вас огорчать, но вы перепутали. Я не Великий Маг. Я всего лишь маг без души. И то это уже в прошлом. За Величием вам надо к Сильвестру Крэю.  
Она рассмеялась переливчатым, чистым как родник и таким же холодным смехом.  
— Шутить изволите, Альфред. Все, кому надо, давно знают, что Великий Маг это вы! И я, как легко догадаться, из числа причастных.  
— Я не понимаю, — солгал я. Все, разумеется, я прекрасно понял. «Она думает, что я Великий Маг. Отчего-то она уверена в этом! Но это звучит слишком дико, чтобы быть правдой». — А вы уверены, что не издеваетесь?  
— Над вами? Но зачем? — она приподняла светлые брови с искренним недоумением. — Вы же будете придумывать Великие Заклинания! Зачем бы мне вас обманывать! Наоборот, хотела произвести на вас хорошее впечатление!  
— Вам это более чем удалось, — выдавил я. — Можете себе представить, я до этого момента не входил в число причастных к тайне истинной личности Великого Мага.  
Она заморгала. Затем прикрыла рот тонкими пальчиками.  
— Упс, — тихонько произнесла она, обворожительно и шаловливо улыбнувшись. — Нехорошо-то как вышло.  
— Нет, что вы, очень хорошо, — ответил я. — Мне очень приятно, что хоть по чьей-то версии моя якобы «помощь» Сильвестру Крэю и в «его научных исследованиях» будет иметь реальные основания.  
— Поверить не могу, что они вам не сказали! — воскликнула Вика. — Ошибки не было, была неверная интерпретация! Они приняли Крэя за Великого мага, потому что в Видении вы находились в его теле!  
— Я? В его теле? — я хмыкнул. — Погодите, так это все-таки видение? Не осколок памяти?! Из-за этого всего суматоха? Кто-то увидел в видении, какая-то дрянная гадалка, что Крэй — Великий Маг, и из-за этого вы все собрались?! Из-за видения?  
Она откинулась на стуле и пригубила коктейль.  
— Альфред, вам что, вообще ничего не рассказали? Вы и новости не считываете?  
— Скажем так, последние несколько лет я вел отшельнический образ жизни, — пафосно произнес я.  
— Зачем?  
Я смутился. Скорее уместности этого вопроса, чем его бестактности.  
— Потому что потребности мага без души намного ниже, чем нормального.  
— Виктория! — Ее ответ мне так и не довелось услышать — за спиной раздался голос Мики. Я обернулся и с изумлением обнаружил, что он склонился в низком поклоне передо мной… ах, если бы… перед моей собеседницей. — Какой неожиданный сюрприз!  
Она поднялась и подошла к нему, Мика выпрямился.  
— Надеюсь, приятный, дорогой братец?  
«Братец? — я тихо и незаметно постарался отступить подальше к борту — абсурдный людской инстинкт. — То есть Вика это… Та самая «Виктория Михайлова»?! Ангел-Хранитель и родная сестра Ивана Михайлова, одного из одиннадцати верховных Магистров Русской Диаспоры?!»  
Вот я влип. Прикоснулся к верхушке пирамиды власти. Скверно-то как.  
И если она правду сказала, то…  
«Но с другой стороны, как же приятно, что есть человек, которому кланяется Мика Михайлов!» — не без злорадства я наблюдал за разговором родственников.  
— Так и что у нас тут происходит?  
Амир неожиданно возник на палубе вместе с Крэйем. Я буквально впился в него взглядом.  
— Люди поговаривают, — вкрадчиво начал я, — что Крэй вовсе не такой Великий Маг, как вы мне тут расписали.  
Магистр Душ очень натурально нахмурился, но его выдал стоящий рядом Сильвестр, который сильно побледнел, увидев беседующих Михайловых.  
— Ох, магистр Кумор, мне так неловко. — Самая прекрасная женщина в мире обернулась и одарила оборотня лучезарной улыбкой. — Вы должны были меня предупредить, что тут интрига! Я случайно сказала Альфреду правду.  
На мгновение глаза Амира расширились, а потом он что-то пробормотал. Синее кольцо вокруг него расширилось, охватив нас пятерых, и заключило в красивую сверкающую сферу. Я не знал, что это за заклинание, но догадывался, что выйду я из-под этой сферы другим человеком. Поэтому, воспользовавшись паузой, я достал из кармана маркер и, заведя обе руки за спину, попытался записать услышанное на руке.  
«Я Великий Маг. Я был в теле Крэя, а он — в моем. Это правда, а то, что ты помнишь — ложь. Тебе изменили память. Синее сфер. закл. — узнать в Инф.»  
«Ох дьявольщина! — вдруг осознал я. — Все мои насмешки над «Злобным Крэйем» теперь, получаются, насмешки надо мной!»  
_Ох, черт!.._  
«А они знали, — думал я. — То-то Крэй ходил такой пришибленный. А Мика ржал, когда мы смотрели видео. Потому что все, что я говорил про Крэя, на самом деле было про меня. Да уж. Хаха.  
Вот это я пошутил».  
— Что вы делаете, господин Стратег! — нахмурилась Виктория. — Немедленно уберите это, или это сделаю я.  
— Михайлов, Крэй — придержите-ка пациента, — хмуро произнес Амир. — Виктория, пожалуйста, не вмешивайтесь. Это необходимо для дела!  
Мика и Сильвестр шагнули ко мне, но самая прекрасная в мире женщина встала передо мной.  
— Сделаешь еще шаг — не посмотрю, что вы оба мои родственники. Хватит, вы уже достаточно издевались над парнем. Его память — достояние Диаспоры, поэтому уберите заклинание, Амир. Мы с вами на одной стороне.


	37. Утро

Я проснулся с утра и первым делом обнаружил, что совершенно не помню, как добрался до каюты. То есть я помню, как бухал на палубе, а потом…  
«Все, добухался. Белая горячка или что там бывает у алкашей. Провалы в памяти. Получается, на автопилоте сюда пришел. Охренеть. Никогда раньше не напивался так, чтобы нихрена не помнить».  
Я взглянул в зеркало. Странно. Даже синяков под глазами нет, и колы не хочется. Я снял рубашку, в которой уснул, и внезапно заметил на левой руке какие-то полустершиеся каракули. Боги рандома! Телефоны на руках мне писали только люди в глубокой юности.  
Но это были не телефоны.  
«Я …ликий Маг. Я был в теле Крэя, а он …. Это правда, а … …ишь — ложь. Тебе изменили п… Син… фер. закл. — узнать в Инф.»  
Охренеть. Шарада. Ненавижу шарады с утра пораньше. Часть букв смазалась, скорей всего, во сне. Вместо того, чтобы умываться, я сфоткал надпись и попытался расшифровать.  
Так. Вчера я нажрался. Неизвестно еще, что творил, но зачем-то написал себе на руке послание.  
«Я — Великий Маг?» Эк меня приштормило.  
«Я был в теле Крэя, а он …». Упс. Вот с этого момента поподробнее. Вот блин. Я переспал с Крэем по пьяни и не помню этого?! Идиот. Хотя конечно формулировочка странная. Ну хотя бы объясняет почему я счел себя Великим Магом. Переспать с Крэем, о да, деяние века!  
Далее… Видимо, тут я написал, что Крэй будет все отрицать. Ну вполне вероятно, ок. Но вот что тогда значит «Тебе изменили п?». Кто посмел изменить мне, да еще и во множественном числе? И чтобы я это записал у себя на руке? Ерунда какая-то.  
«Син… фер. Закл. — узнать в Инф» — Синферическое?..  
Я поискал похожие прилагательные, но затем до меня дошло, что это два слова. «Син» и сферическое… Синее, наверное.  
«Заклинание с эффектом синей сферы — поиск».  
Перебрав выданные результаты, я глубоко и тяжело задумался. По всему выходит, что мне изменили память. Заклинание Фогета, почему-то называющееся у нас англицизмом, оно же заклинание Забвения, примененное как ловушка, имеет сферу насыщенного синего оттенка.  
«Так. То есть я переспал с Крэем, и тот затер мне память? Псих долбанутый. Ладно. Я вам сам мир крашну, но узнаю подробности». Но пока надо вести себя как обычно. Я взглянул на календарь — следующая лекция должна быть завтра. Отлично. День продержаться, да ночь… Ну, это понятно.  
На всякий случай я перечитал свои заметки за последнюю неделю, тщательно сверяясь с воспоминаниями — мало ли что еще не совпадет. Если они затерли мне память, не посмотрев на мои руки, то могли и заметки не отредактировать.  
Однако пользы от моего дневника было ноль: рассуждения о природе снов, душ, магий и страхов занимали большую часть, остальное — попытки придумать противодействие для хлыста Мики.  
То есть я не удосужился задокументировать происходящее со мной в отношении других людей. Да. Это логично. Я всегда считал это скучным.  
Время, кстати, было на удивление ранним, и я вспомнил, что через полчаса наш капитан выйдет делать свою зарядку. Он-то мне и нужен. Нейтральный волшебник.  
— Слуш, че вчера было? — я старательно изображал похмелье, выползая на палубу и щурясь от яркого — хотя на самом деле не очень, небо заволокло тучами — солнца. Капитан с удивлением взглянул на меня.  
— Да ничего.  
— То есть я не напился и не буянил?  
— Про напился ничего не знаю, я не слежу за каютами, но точно не буянил. А что?  
Я тяжело вздохнул.  
— Провалы в памяти, доктор. От всей своей новообретенной души надеюсь, что я просто перебрал и мирно на автопилоте дошел до каюты, а не что-нибудь…  
— По крайней мере, корабль не пострадал, — хмыкнул этот чудный человек. Вот это я понимаю, расстановка приоритетов.  
— Слушай, а камеры у нас есть?  
Он фыркнул, стоя на голове, что было непростым фокусом.  
— На сверхсекретном объекте, полном могущественных магов? Да нас распяли бы за такое!  
Поняв, что от капитана толку мало, я присоединился к его зарядке, затем дождался, пока проснется Крэй. Он вел себя совершенно… не так, как если бы я побывал в его теле. Впрочем, может, в этом был и смысл. Хотя вид у него был несколько пришибленный; он рассеянно перебирал записи и переставлял предметы на столе, на вид как будто сортируя, но на деле совершенно бессистемно.  
— Силь.  
Он вздрогнул и взглянул на меня как-то затравлено. Я почти возликовал. Да. Из них всех хуже всего с враньём именно у Крэя.  
— Я не помню, как я вчера до каюты добрался. Никогда со мной такого не было, чистый провал в памяти, черная дыра. Поэтому если я что-то сделал, сказал или сколдовал, за что мне придется извиняться, то ты мне лучше сразу скажи.  
Страх? Я уже ничего не понимал. Крэй меня боится? Да что за ерунда. Показалось, что ли? В том и дело, что не кажутся мне такие вещи, уж если успеваю считать…  
— Э… в общем и целом, нет, ты просто нажрался как свинья. То есть да, ты нес всякую чушь, но… Мы все понимали, что это чушь, — наконец произнес Крэй.  
— «Мы»? Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что я бухал с тобой и с Микой, то я тебе не поверю!  
— Со мной и Амиром, — быстро произнес Крэй. Слишком быстро.  
— Ты стал пить с Амиром? Ты его терпеть не можешь!  
— Я почти и не пил. Смотрел на тебя. И склонялся к вечной трезвости.  
— Ну рассказывай, что я делал тогда! Интересно же! Раз тебя я ничем не обидел.  
— Я не помню уже.  
Я уставился на Сильвестра.  
— Ты же сказал, что не пил почти.  
— Я имею в виду, ты много болтал, и я пропускал это мимо ушей.  
«Выкрутился».  
Я сделал вид, что вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Значит, это был все-таки сон!  
— Что за сон?! — он аж подпрыгнул.  
— Будь это не сном, ты бы на меня обижался, — я ему подмигнул. — А так — не о чем говорить.  
Я чувствовал, что его распирает от любопытства, которое всегда было его слабым местом, но решительно отказался говорить о своем «сне». Затем, после долгих уговоров, заявил:  
— Мне снилось, что мы с тобой переспали.  
Никогда не думал, что подобная фраза вызовет на аристократическом личике Сильвестра такое выражение облегчения и радости. Нет, потом он, конечно, покраснел, нахмурился и возмутился, но сперва… Хм. Значит, «сниться» мне должно было совсем что-то другое… Как же тогда интерпретировать «Я был в теле Крэя»? Дословно, что ли? Мы с ним по пьяни телами поменялись, что ли? Тоже мне «великий опыт». Ради этого память не стирают, да и я бы не стал записывать.  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу, клянусь, что не буду к тебе приставать. Мне иногда снится секс с людьми, к которым испытываю вообще отрицательные эмоции. Господи, да мне однажды приснилось, что моя маменька ко мне пристаёт — с таким омерзением я никогда после не просыпался! Так что сны — это всего лишь сны. Просто никогда не помешает уточнить, когда имеешь дело с магами. Ладно хоть не Мика!  
Сильвестр ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну да. Посмотрел бы я на его лицо, если бы ты у него спросил такое.  
— Я бы не спрашивал. Я так и не придумал, что противопоставить хлысту кроме прямой телепортации, неприменимой на яхте. В общем, странно. Может, Амир решил пошутить.  
— Вы же расстались, — Сильвестр вскинул бровь и одарил меня внезапно ледяным взглядом.  
Я ошеломленно уставился на него.  
— Как? Когда? Вчера, что ли?!  
— Нет. Давно, неделю назад уже. Ты мне сам сказал. Ныл, что он тебя бросил.  
— Я?! Ныл? Тебе?! — я напряг память, но бесполезно: ни расставания с Амиром, ни своего нытья по этому поводу я не помнил. Интересные дела. Чтобы я еще о своей личной жизни Крэю ныл? В этом же нет никакого смысла!  
Сильвестр вдруг закрыл ладонями лицо и тихо произнес: «Блять, как меня все это доебало». Я аж прифигел. Видимо я и впрямь достал его.  
— Извини. Я не хотел тебя напрягать всеми своими снами, речами и так далее. Было бы лучше оставить меня там, где вы меня нашли. — Он так и не убрал руки от лица, и я осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Давай забудем обо всем и займемся делом. Раз уж у меня провалы в памяти, вдруг в них, в эти провалы, можно будет упихнуть немного знаний? Давай попробуем.  
Он улыбнулся сквозь пальцы, затем убрал руки от лица и кивнул. Да. Рассмешить Сильвестра всегда было легко. Я в детстве даже шантажировал его слегка этим, мол, будешь выпендриваться, буду тебя смешить, пока бока не заболят.  
Я слушал Крэя и даже принимал посильное участие в очередном эксперименте, но мои мысли были далеко. Вот оно как интересно. Силь уверен, что я расстался с Амиром на прошлой неделе, и явно врет о вчерашнем дне. Я убежден, что с оборотнем не расставался, а если бы решил даже сказать об этом Крэю, то помнил бы об этом. Сдаётся мне, что красноглазый наш стратег, хвалившийся тем, что боится повредить мою душу, оттяпал мне славный кусок памяти. Скорей всего — вчера, раз уж я не поленился сделать заметку.  
Весь день, вечер и утро следующего дня я вел себя как обычно: нахамил Мике, поболтал с Амиром, — правда, лишь телепатически, выпил с капитаном по маленькой, и лег спать. Выпивая по маленькой, я спер у этого доброго человека клочок бороды, а в каюте сварил простенькое зелье, на час создающее иллюзию, что я — капитан нашего судна, а вовсе не жирный рыжий мальчишка. Как Амир, одним жестом менять свою и чужую внешность я не умел, даже не знал, как. Затем, прихватив еще кое-какие ингредиенты, я отправился с Сильвестром в Камчатский. И чуть было не отказался от своего плана: я-то попал на лекцию, которая происходит в конце мая! И если выйду из дверей в неверное время, я тоже окажусь в конце мая, а не в середине октября!  
Это означает, что, если я появлюсь в доме человека, могущего снять с меня заклинание забвения, ему придется откручивать дни на полгода назад, чтобы добраться до него. А он, вернее она, делать этого не умеет, вернее, не может — силенок маловато. По крайней мере я понял это так: чтобы отменить заклятье Фогета, надо перенестись сознанием в момент его произнесения и зачитать контр заклинание. Во вчерашний день могут заглянуть почти все из нас, а вот шагнуть во времени на полгода…  
Я судорожно обдумывал проблему, сидя на лекции. Минуты, которые обычно проходили в аудитории плавно и вальяжно, внезапно решили устроить спринтерские соревнования и неслись так, что порой и одна мысль не успевала в них уместиться. Я склонялся к идее попробовать разделить ритуал и поделиться с моей старой подружкой силой, но не был уверен, что у нас получится. Мы очень разные маги и не синхронизировались наверное с момента окончания средней школы.  
Однако мне так и не суждено было ни предаться ностальгии, ни придумать верное решение проблемы, поскольку более крупная проблема свалилась прямо мне — и всем остальным — на головы. Когда я попросился выйти и очутился в пустом залитом светом коридоре… то есть должен был очутиться в пустом коридоре…  
— С дороги! — рука в камуфляжной перчатке оттолкнула меня так, что я врезался в стену — без всякой магии. Мимо топали люди, подозрительно напоминающие обычный человеческий спецназ. Я был настолько зачарован этим зрелищем, что не сообразил телепортнуться с их пути — и это было большой ошибкой. Пара дюжих ребят отделилась от остальных, заломила мне руки и заковала в колодки. Причем не простые, а магические, хотя, волшебники типа Мики и Амира такое легко преодолеют, но не я. Поэтому я сделал единственное показавшееся мне возможным действие: заорал.  
Мой крик успел звонко разнестись по сводам всего Университета прежде, чем я получил ногой в челюсть, да так сильно, что потерял сознание. Ха. По крайней мере, эффект неожиданности я ребятам похерил — мой вопль мёртвого бы разбудил, я старался, к тому же было очень приятно поорать, редко удается, хотя если бы у меня было больше времени, может, еще бы и стекла выпали — я был одним из лучших по сему предмету в школе…  
Очнулся я в толпе потеющих бледных от страха студентов, собранных на полу в церемониальном зале. Все в колодках, у всех в глазах ужас, а не непонимание. На сцене какой-то черноволосый мужик стоял за спиной у человека, поставленного на колени, и кажется, держал нож у его горла. Меня бросили в самой дали, и было плохо видно, что происходит.  
Струя блеснула алым полукругом, обагрив лица сидевших в первом ряду, и труп упал к ногам темноволосого.  
— Итак, кто желает стать следующим?  
Говорил он тихо, вкрадчиво, но слышно его было ото всех углов. Голос спокойный, полный некоторого любопытства, мол, ну и чем вы меня сегодня удивите, голубчики?  
— Может, ты? Или же ты?.. А? Сколько жизней стоит ваша тайна, магистр?  
Тут я обратил внимание, что за черноволосым помещалось парадное кресло, кажется, кресло Амира, и наверняка сидел там, свесив голову, именно он. Интересно, что за тайна?..  
Медленно, делая вид, что пытаюсь устроиться поудобнее, и постоянно держа скованные руки так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений, что я что-то замышляю, я стал пробираться вперед. Какого же было мое изумление, когда в черноволосом мужчине я узнал своего вампира из сна. Да, смотреть на фотки это одно, а увидеть вживую человека из сна — совершенно другое.  
Во-первых, он все-таки начал быть похожим на человека, возможно, обнаружил другие, помимо крови, источники пищи, и явно избавился от користости и сучковатости. «Хотя, от сучковатости, пожалуй, нет», — решил я, глядя на лежащие у ног Влада трупы. Судя по одежде, это были преподаватели. В кресле действительно сидел Амир, прикованный золотой цепью, уж не знаю, почему именно золотой, и почти бесстрастно взирал на это зрелище.  
— Я еще раз повторяю, — яростно процедил он, обращаясь к Владу. — Нет здесь никакого Великого Мага! Именно сегодня он отменил свою лекцию. Зря явился.  
— На твоем месте я бы тоже так говорил, — бесстрастно произнес Влад и прищелкнул пальцами. Из шеи Амира вырвалась какая-то алая лента, и взвилась вверх, превращаясь в некое подобие шара. Я не сразу понял, что это вовсе не лента, а струя крови, и превращалась вверху она в огромную каплю. Ну вот. От этой скверной привычки мой спасённый захватчик мира тоже не избавился. Кстати, интересно, на кой ему Сильвестр? И где, если уж на то пошло, прячется Великий Маг?  
Я вдруг вспомнил, что «прячется» Сильвестр не где, а когда, а именно — полгода назад, а сейчас, в мае, вероятно его и вправду нет в Университете. Интересно, Влад выпил бы его кровь? Кровь Великого Мага? Воображение подкинуло совершенно пошлую картиночку как и без того бледный Сильвестр покорно обмякает в когтях древесного вампира, а тот усмехается кровавыми губами и скалит клыки.  
Тем временем Амир, побледневший и фактически посеревший, свесил голову набок и обмяк. Над ним клубилось облако его крови. Влад сложил длинные пальцы — кстати, действительно с когтями — и струя крови из облака ринулась в его ладонь. Ничего себе, переливание! Отстал я от вампирического прогресса, теперь кровь можно пить вот так, внутривенно! Это ж какого черта тогда меня надо было кусать?!  
А потом я прикинул количество крови, что болталось в воздухе, и соотнес его с посеревшим лицом своего магистра Душ.  
«Это ж он его так прикончит. Если уже нет! Это ж…»  
— Эй! — я поднялся, хотя не могу сказать, что целиком одобрял свое действие. Дюжина автоматов мгновенно уставилась на меня, уставился и Влад — без малейшего узнавания в бледном лице. — Ты обещал его не трогать.  
Вампир нахмурился и отвлёкся, кровь пролилась мимо вены, обагрив его руку и пол, затем он сделал какой-то жест, чтобы она осталась болтаться в воздухе, и повернулся ко мне лицом.  
— Что?  
Это было такое «что», после которого люди ложатся на пол, закрыв руками лицо, и смиренно отползают прочь, не в силах даже развернуться. Наверное, не будь я с ним знаком в менее устрашающих обстоятельствах, я так бы и сделал, а в тот раз ничего, даже на ногах устоял.  
— А говорил, что помнишь своих спасителей, — мрачно произнес я, глядя по сторонам. Одно неверное движение и мне прострелят сразу несколько жизненно важных органов, никакая магия не спасет. — А обещал, что не причинишь вреда человеку по имени Амир Кумор… А потом бросил меня посреди пустыни одного, что я тебе, Моисей, что ли? Вот и спасай таких!  
Он таращился на меня с таким изумлением, что свел на нет свою зловещую ауру. Потом наконец-то произнес:  
— Ты?! Ты — Великий Маг?!  
— Да нет же! — я отмахнулся обеими руками. — Я тот, с кем ты поделился своей древесностью, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Кстати, омерзительный с твоей стороны жест. Тут меня зовут Альфред, будем снова знакомы.  
Он спрыгнул со сцены, разметал одним движением сидящих пленников и оказался совсем рядом со мной. Причём он не телепортировался, а как-то очень быстро перемещался. Ну и высокий же он был, уж насколько я на рост не жалуюсь, но в нем было больше двух метров. Хотя чего еще ожидать от дерева!  
— Что я тебе сказал такое, что не говорил больше никому из живущих? — прошипел он отчетливо, но вряд ли кто-то еще нас слышал.  
— Свое настоящее имя. Забей. Я все равно уже его не помню. И заклинания Илима в нашем мире не существует.  
Он смотрел на меня так, словно собрался пожрать взглядом. При близком рассмотрении его глаза были не черные, а темно-фиолетовые, а кожа была странной структуры, слишком гладкой, будто мрамор — или к примеру ствол эвкалипта.  
Сейчас это странное лицо было воплощением изумления.  
— Но почему ты так выглядишь?!  
Я прыснул. Ну да. Конечно. Заклинание Амира. Осознав, что непрактично каждый раз изменять мне внешность, Амир закрепил заклинание на амулете — камне на шнурке, и обязал Крэя следить за тем, чтобы я не забывал его надевать. И поскольку магические колодки не рассчитаны на блокировку амулетных заклятий, то я по-прежнему «рыжий пухлый семнадцатилетний подросток». Я не выдержал и рассмеялся, представив чувства Влада на это «явление».  
— Это маскировка такая. Морок. На камне что у меня на шее. Можешь снять, если хочешь.  
Он небрежно провел рукой возле моего лица. Камень треснул и упал к моим ногам, но Влад не перестал таращится.  
— Это — твое настоящее лицо?!  
Тут уже я нахмурился.  
— Какое есть. По идее, ты его сто раз видел.  
— Во сне ты выглядел иначе.  
— Мда? — я задумался. По идее, при смене пространств, во внешности тоже могут происходить изменения, поскольку происходит мгновенная адаптация, но никогда не думал, что настолько сильно. Мне случалось видеть в зеркалах во сне отличную от обычной внешность, но я никогда не придавал этому значения, в основном менялся цвет глаз или прическа. — Так бывает при путешествии в дальние слои. Да и ты, смотрю, уже без корней.  
Его пальцы сжали мое плечо.  
— Следи за словами. Ладно. Хочешь сказать, Сильвестр Крэй — это тоже твоя маска?  
— Нет. С чего ты взял? Крэй это Крэй, я это я.  
Он нахмурился.  
— То есть сейчас в мире помимо тебя есть еще один Великий Маг?  
— Не. Великий он один, и это Сильвестр. А я это… просто маг. Неужели ты ищешь Крэя, потому что думал, что он — это я?!  
Влад пожал плечами.  
— Это очевидно. Тот, кто сотворил мою клетку, тоже носил титул Великого Мага. Как только я узнал, что в этом тысячелетии есть другой…  
— Все понятно. Лестно, однако. — Я улыбнулся. — Но нет. Может, ты меня освободишь, и я расскажу подробнее? И кстати — Амир.  
— Это малахольное отродье саламандры — твой парень? — фыркнул Влад. — Любишь же ты слабаков. Ладно. — Он сложил руку и поток крови устремился обратно в тело волшебника. Кажется, это было очень болезненно, бедняга кричал от боли, впрочем, главное, что он жив.  
— Поиски Великого Мага — продолжать. Ректора вам верну в обмен на Сильвестра Крэя, — сухо бросил Влад своим пленным и подчиненным, затем взял меня за руку, притянул к себе телекинезом кресло с Амиром, и мы телепортировались.  
— А что ты хочешь сделать с Крэем? — поинтересовался я, когда убедился, что Амир жив, хоть и без сознания. — И почему ты назвал его саламандрой? И почему ты пьешь кровь, я имею в виду, зачем?! Кстати, я думал, ты вообще не из нашего мира, что произошло три тысячи лет назад, ай!  
Мои колодки в этот момент распались — возможно, на молекулы, но вместо них мои запястья теперь обхватывали тонкие золотые обручи на длинной цепи.  
— Вопросы буду задавать я.  
— Эх. Все бы меня боялись как ты, — я вздохнул. — Бессмысленная трата сил. Я не настолько крут, как тебе кажется.  
— Настолько, — сухо отрезал Влад. — К тому же я не могу гарантировать даже сейчас, что ты не действуешь в сновидении.  
— Если бы спал, наручники не помогли бы. Но я почти никогда не бываю в своем мире.  
— Почему?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Что я тут не видел.  
Мы находились в просторном зале, с весьма минималистической обстановкой, совершенно не свойственной волшебникам, норовящим украсить свои парадные залы так, чтобы у коллег голова кружилась от обилия разных символов, замаскированных под заклятья и заклятий, замаскированных под символы.  
— Ты его что, у людей отжал? — я глядел в высокий круглый стеклянный потолок, демонстрирующий синее небо и белые летние облачка. — Где мы?  
— В Северной Америке. Сейчас это место называется так.  
— Дай угадаю, ты отжал у людишек Капитолий?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Кажется, раньше это здание так называлось. Потолок я сам переделал, замкнутых помещений с меня хватило.  
— Матерь божья. А бравые ребята в Камчатском — их ты тоже приватизировал?  
— Не очень понимаю значение этого слова, но да, слуг я тоже взял отсюда. Волшебники за время моего отсутствия совсем обленились. Позволили людям завести такие армии! С таким оружием! И при этом не пользуются ими! Порой мне кажется, мир сошел с ума.  
— И ты решил вправить ему мозги. Чудесно. Армия зомбированных вояк с автоматами. Я бы сам лучше не придумал. Но разве их нельзя расколдовать?  
— Можно, — равнодушно кивнул Влад. — А потом объяснить, почему они должны принять противоположную сторону до того момента, как они откроют огонь от охренения. Пока что еще никто не успевал. Неважно. Лучше скажи мне, как вышло, что вас двое великих магов? В мое время считалось, что так не бывает, хотя это, вероятно, лишь оптимистичное суеверие.  
— Говорю тебе, я — не великий. Только Крэй. О, винишко! — я с радостью утащил бокал у принесшего напитки слуги, который, судя по представительному виду, вполне возможно раньше здесь работал отнюдь не официантом.  
— Погоди, оно ж! — бокал выскользнул у меня из рук. — Как ты можешь пить вино, не проверив сперва на слуге?! Не прочитав заклинание? Мало ли кто…  
— Да ты, я смотрю, совсем параноик, — произнес я, но бокал проверить ему позволил. Я очень впечатлительный, на самом деле.  
— И не говори ерунду. Ты — Великий Маг, это очевидно. Человек, победивший заклинание другого Великого Мага автоматически получает титул.  
Он говорил со мной совершенно нормально, и это казалось мне самым удивительным из происходящего. Подумаешь, захват Камчатского силами американского спецназа, подумаешь, я в Белом доме пью вино в золотых наручниках, подумаешь, захватчик Северной Америки считает меня Великим Магом… Но когда человек из сна вдруг оказывается перед тобой в реальности — это совершенно неописуемое явление. Мне хотелось его разглядывать, как, наверное, тому художнику, что нарисовал женщину своей мечты, и она ожила. Влад хоть и не был ни женщиной, ни даже мужчиной моей мечты, но разглядывать его все равно хотелось — чтобы лишний раз убедиться в его реальности.  
— У тебя… Кстати, как тебя называть? Можно, я буду называть тебя Влад? Потому что какой из тебя Джек! — Он пожал плечами довольно равнодушно, мол, ни в чем себе не отказывай. — У тебя устаревшие сведения. Сейчас у нас провозглашается великим магом лишь маг, способный уничтожить мир, а не просто побивший Крэя в заклинаниях. Так-то. Это еще доказать нужно.  
Влад посмотрел на меня как на дебила, и я снова пришел в восторг, узнав его выражение лица — точно такое же, как когда он мне про заклинание Илима объяснял.  
— Ну, а что ты, по-твоему, сделал? Ты разрушил мир, в котором я был заточен. Его размеры не отменяют того факта, что он был миром.  
— Э. — Я глубокомысленно помолчал. — Ну если так смотреть… По мне так это была всего лишь заклинательная сфера.  
— Мало ли что тебе казалось. Миром считается замкнутое цельное пространство на всем объеме которого действуют одни и те же законы и при пересечении границ которого тело мага претерпевает адаптационные физиологические изменения. Думаешь, почему я не мог там как следует колдовать?  
«Боги. Я впервые слышу такое определение мира. Такое ощущение, что три тысячи лет назад маги были умнее и осведомленнее нынешних».  
— Физиологические?  
— Думаешь, почему тебе так легко путешествовать во сне? И почему я тебя не узнал? Тело во сне пластично и легко адаптируется, тогда как реальный переход мага из одного мира в другой зачастую заканчивается смертью. Мало кто способен за несколько секунд перестроить свое физическое тело, да и не нужно это, есть множество более безопасных способов путешествовать между мирами.  
«А ведь точно. Я, помнится, чуть не сдох, когда впервые прошел сквозь портал во сне. Правда это был мир демонов, но все же. Если я во сне чуть копыта не отбросил, в реальности бы точно дуба дал».  
— Ха, ну тогда понятно. Я не самый осведомленный великий маг. Проще говоря, двоечник.- Заметив его недоуменное лицо — ну да, откуда ему знать про двойки, три тысячи лет назад, наверное, неуспевающих учеников просто сбрасывали в пропасть. — Но зато если Крэй будет сильно хвастаться, я буду рассказывать ему, что я теперь тоже великий маг, и даже не потенциальный!  
— Так вы лично знакомы? — Влад подобрался.  
— Э. Ну да. Мы вместе когда-то учились у одного… мага, — я вдруг сообразил, что не следует выдавать ему подноготную Сильвестра — смотреть, как Влад цедит его кровь, мне совершенно не улыбалось. Внезапно я вспомнил, как здесь оказался и главное почему.  
«Я — Великий Маг». Так было написано у меня на руке. И вот теперь трехтысячелетний вампир говорит мне то же самое. «Ты — Великий Маг». А что, если?..  
— Но я не знаю, где Крэй сейчас обретается. Где-то с Диаспорой наверное, — я продолжил разговор как ни в чем не бывало.— Кстати, не дашь ли поговорить с ним? У меня к магистру Амиру тоже есть одно дельце.  
— Говори. — Влад прищёлкнул пальцами, и я аж почувствовал, как с кресла спало какое-то заклятие — такой оно было мощи.— Но при мне. Это отродье саламандры совершенно невосприимчиво к пыткам.  
— Почему саламандры?  
— А ты попробуй его кровь. Это сразу чувствуется.  
«Боги, я хочу тут остаться. Этот волшебник за пять минут сказал мне столько новых вещей, которых нигде не узнать».  
— Эээ… а зачем тебе пить кровь? Ты правда вампир?  
Влад хмуро покосился на меня.  
— Зачем-зачем. От древесного паразита я так и не избавился, а эта тварь пристрастилась именно к человеческой крови. Я, конечно, взял его под контроль, и он порой даже пользу приносит, но, черт возьми…  
— Ну вот. А еще меня трахал, — пробурчал я, направляясь к Амиру с намерением его разбудить, но ледяной голос пригвоздил меня к полу.  
— Прошу прощения? — в глазах Влада сияла ярость. — Что ты сейчас сказал?  
— Что, отрицать все будешь, отец рощи? Еще небось и алименты платить откажешься?! Знаешь, почем нынче мешок удобрений? — фыркнул я, но, не уловив ни намека на чувство юмора в его лице, пояснил: — Мы с тобой. Трахались. В пустыне.  
У него дернулась бровь, затем он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— И это был ты?..  
Тут я не выдержал.  
— А кто там, блять, по-твоему, еще мог быть, долбаный псих?! Сначала кожу с себя срезал, потом оттрахал меня, а потом исчез. «Спасибо, что принял его». Тьфу! Я-то поначалу не злился, думая, что ты — просто мудак из сна, но теперь, когда я вижу, что ты реален, я в абсолютной ярости! Вот она благодарность! Охренеть просто! Я сотню раз пожалел, что тебя спасал, и зарекся когда-либо помогать сраным людям!  
— Погоди, — он оказался рядом и схватил меня за плечи. — Погоди, Альфред. Я… я даже представить себе не мог, что это ты. Правда. Извини. Ты не представляешь, насколько у тебя меняется тело, когда ты переходишь из одного мира в другой. Я думал, это ты меня бросил, потом увидел какого-то обывателя, который таращился на меня… я и подумать не мог, что это ты и… я имею в виду…- он почти достоверно изобразил смущение. — В нормальном состоянии меня не интересуют мужчины. Я просто подумал, что…  
— Если трахнуть первого попавшегося и передать ему своего паразита, то он тебя покинет? Не вышло.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не…  
Я раскинул руки и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я не дерево. Сам посмотри. Можно сделать рентген — никаких корней и семян. И во сне, кстати, тоже.  
Он пристально смотрел на меня.  
— Вот странно. Мне ведь казалось…  
— Мало ли, что во сне тебе казалось. Ты был фактически невменяем. Забыл, как себе руку остругал?  
— Но я-то не спал, в отличие от тебя, — резонно возразил он. — И я был уверен, что дерево воспользовалось случаем…  
«Вот не стану тебе говорить, как все было, — злорадно подумал я. — Это раньше я был наивный и готовый делиться со всем человечеством сокровенным знанием. А теперь я жадный и злобный и буду смотреть, как ты страдаешь».  
Правда, пока что страдания Влада в основном вызывали страдание окружающих его людей — самый правильный, на мой взгляд, способ страдать.  
Я поднял магистра за острый подбородок.  
— Время просыпаться, огненноглазый потомок саламандр. Кстати, — я обратился к Владу. — Реально у всех кровь по вкусу отличается, и ты можешь, так сказать, определить букет, в смысле, состав ДНК?  
Вампир пожал плечами.  
— Потомки сильфов и пресноводных ундин практически невычисляемы, хотя в мое время гурманы были, способные уловить оттенки. Я — нет. Оборотни имеют привкус грецкого ореха, некоторые — пряностей, а нежить — сыра с плесенью.  
Я вновь отвлекся.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что ты прикалываешься. И какие могут быть потомки у нежити?!  
Он строго, по-профессорски посмотрел на меня — только очков не хватало, как у Сильвестра.  
— Если и есть что-то, что поражает меня в современности больше, чем количество ненужных людей, так эта тотальная деградация магического общества. Разумеется, и у нежити может быть потомство, в случае, если живой участник соития обладает достаточным могуществом и неотвратимым желанием его создать. Однако результаты этого действа… скажем так, получаются очень мрачные и зачастую глубоко несчастные люди, которым постоянно — впрочем, иногда подсознательно, — кажется, что они давно мертвы. Это тайное знание способно отравить всю их жизнь, или даже свести с ума, поскольку редко кто знает причину подобного ощущения. А жизнь с мыслью, что жизнь бесполезна, а деяние — бессмысленно, — плохая жизнь.  
Я замер на месте, оглушенный пронзительной трансцендентной тоской. Слова Влада совершенно заворожили меня. «Несчастные люди, которым подсознательно кажется, что они давно мертвы». «Жить с мыслью, что жизнь бесполезна…»  
Глаза защипало, я моргнул, пытаясь совладать с собой. Затем подошел к нему и протянул руку. Вампир с недоумением уставился на меня.  
— Пей. В смысле, пожалуйста, попробуй. Я хочу знать, имеет ли моя кровь вкус дор-блю.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь свою кровь? Добровольно? — изумился вампир. — Ты знаешь, что я потом смогу тебя по запаху найти в случае крайней необходимости?  
— Ты ведь помнишь, что обещал не причинять мне вреда ни при каких обстоятельствах? — мрачно произнёс я. «Думаю, он бы и так смог меня найти. В смысле… толку от меня и без того мало. Хотя… но я все равно уже раскрыл ему свою внешность, если бы я знал заранее, что я для него совершенно неузнаваем… а так — нормальная цена за всю правду о себе».  
Он взял мою руку в свою — за счет когтей казалось, что он держит руку подростка — и неожиданно впился зубами в запястье. Я взвыл от боли, но куда уж мне было вырваться из пасти древнего зла!.. Он пил долго, со вкусом и явно с удовольствием, потом зализал рану и небрежно провел когтем вдоль, так что вена закрылась, и отпустил. Я уставился на свою дрожащую окровавленную конечность.  
— Ты же можешь делать это нормально! Как с ним! — я ткнул в сторону Амира. — Зачем было меня грызть, мне же больно!  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько это менее больно, чем извлечение всей крови, — насмешливо произнес Влад. — Что до тебя, то редко мне доводилось пробовать столь безвкусную жидкость. В смысле, без посторонних примесей. Мне-то как раз нравится без них. Либо твои предки все как один были людьми… хотя нет, она даже слишком безвкусная для чистокровных людей… — он задумался.— Скорей всего, они как раз имели дело с эфирными сущностями. Либо сильфы. Погоди, ты что, своей родословной не знаешь?  
— Эфирные сущности не способны к соитию? — я начал это предложение как утвердительное, но не смог выдержать темп под насмешливым взглядом, в котором слова «деградация магического общества» читались огненно-золотыми буквами.  
— Любой контакт двух существ может породить третьего, — сказал Влад. — Любой.  
— Даже с демоном?  
Влад покосился на меня.  
— Ты думаешь, что ты — голем? Совершенно точно нет. И ты не потомок нежити, а твой сопляк очнулся, так что вздохни с облегчением и приступай к допросу.  
«Големы получаются от контакта людей с демонами?! Я думал, они изготавливаются! Боги, сколько данных! Оставьте меня тут!» — я вдруг вспомнил, что мне осталось минут пятнадцать до окончания моих двух часов будущего времени, и мне надо бы после Амира как-то успеть вернуться в аудиторию… Я с удовольствием остался бы с Владом, но сейчас одновременно со мной где-то существует еще один Альфред Майнштайн, и неизвестно, кто именно из нас умрет, если мы случайно встретимся.  
— Ты… почему ты здесь? — слабо пробормотал Амир, а увидев за моей спиной Влада, задохнулся от ужаса. — Почему?!  
— Заткнись, — резко произнес я, стараясь выглядеть злобно. — Говорить будешь, когда я скажу. Полгода назад. Ты изменил мне память. Верни все как было.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Альфред.  
Это прозвучало настолько правдиво, что я поверил. Но у стоящего за моей спиной был явно больший опыт в допросах, поэтому он просто отодвинул меня в сторону и сжал горло оборотня в когтях.  
— Понимаешь. А еще ты отлично знаешь, где Сильвестр Крэй. Поэтому сначала ты сделаешь то, что он от тебя хочет, а потом — то, что я. И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока тебе не надоест твоя жалкая жизнь.  
Я пихнул его ногой, но вампир лишь метнул на меня недоуменный взгляд. Мол, допрашиваемому нет необходимости знать, что там кто кому обещал, это не результативно.  
Мне оставалось только поражаться его способности к телепатии, он доносил свои мысли до окружающих так органично, что тем казалось, что они — их собственные.  
— Ты теперь на его стороне?! — выплюнул Амир.  
— Я ни на чьей стороне, пока кто-нибудь не победит, — ухмыльнулся я.— Редкостно беспринципное говнецо, если верить проклятиям древних.  
Влад слегка улыбнулся краем губ.  
— Видишь? Делай, что тебе говорят, Великий Стратег!  
— Как я это сделаю, если у меня руки скованы? — фыркнул Амир.  
Его наручники исчезли.  
— Подойди сюда. Я должен касаться тебя, головы.  
Я сел на подлокотник кресла, и магистр запустил пальцы в мои волосы.  
— Сделаешь что-то не так — я заберу всю твою кровь, стратег, — услышал я голос Влада. — Мне понравился ее вкус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картинка для настроения: https://vk.com/wall358368549_291


	38. Память

— Сделаешь шаг — не посмотрю, что вы оба мои родственники. Хватит, вы уже достаточно издевались над парнем. Его память — достояние Диаспоры, поэтому уберите заклинание, Амир. Мы с вами на одной стороне.  
Голос самой прекрасной в мире женщины — (отчего я так уверен в этом, ведь она стоит ко мне спиной?.. впрочем, вид впечатляющий) — звучал спокойно и отстранено. Так говорят о чем-то решенном, само собой разумеющемся. Я был уверен, что ей ничего не стоит убить тут одновременно всех: и Мику, и Сильвестра, и Амира. Впрочем, может Силь уцелеет, раз он Великий…  
Ах, да. Великий не он. Великий — я. Я Великий маг и эти мудаки решили скрывать это от меня.  
Хаха. Великий маг, приговоренный к устранению после того, как изобретет Великие Заклинания, я сам согласился с резонностью такой идеи.  
Великий маг, которому четверо великих мудаков лгали в глаза с момента первой встречи.  
— Виктория, послушайте… — Амир бесстрашно стоял перед ней, существом, буквально искрящимся силой, и не будь я уверен, что Виктория Михайлова — человек, я бы поверил, что она демон или ангел, это для магов одно и то же.  
«А ты и не можешь быть в этом уверен, — произнес внутренний голос. — Как и ни в чем другом. Что у тебя есть? Данные, что у Ивана Михайлова была сестра-близнец, пропавшая во времени в десять лет, объявившаяся спустя три столетия и взявшая на себя обязанность быть его телохранителем? Пффф. Что за бредовая история, если вдуматься. Но она так общеизвестна, что никто не хочет думать, все принимают это как данность».  
— Майнштайн — неуравновешенный инфантильный ребенок. На данный момент это беспристрастный факт. Как только он поймет, что он — Великий маг, и мы все должны бегать вокруг него ради Великих Магий, он станет совершенно невыносим. Он и сейчас практически невыносим. Правда не только не ускорит процесс, но сделает его неосуществимым.  
— Вы всегда убеждены в самом худшем в людях, Кумор, — отрезала Виктория. — Считаете, что если не держать их связанными по рукам и ногам, то иначе их нельзя контролировать. Нет, даже хуже — вы убеждены, что всех их нужно контролировать, и это единственный способ заставить их делать то, что необходимо! Что за варварский подход? Неужели просто нельзя было попросить? Нормально поговорить с человеком, объяснить ему ситуацию, господи, он великий маг, он этих магий может изобрести пяток за вечер, если его не заставлять! Неужели вы настолько тупы, что не видите, что он скорее теперь кракнет мир из вредности, чем захочет с вами сотрудничать? Он не из тех, кто ломается под давлением, правда, Альфред?  
Я с ужасом обнаружил, что это слова относятся ко мне, и запнулся, не желая, ненавидя себя за правдивый ответ на этот вопрос, который я не желал озвучивать никому никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Но она обернулась, и я увидел — вернее, вспомнил, ее лицо, лицо самого прекрасного в мире существа, существа, чьи глаза сияли невозможным, нечеловеческим синим цветом, женщины, которая произнесла:  
— Потому что однажды ты уже сделал это, не так ли? Однажды ты позволил сломить себя, и с тех пор так и не смог простить себя за это?  
— Откуда ты…  
— Я много чего знаю, Альфред Майнштайн. И о тебе, и о присутствующих, и вообще о мире. Однажды ты позволил себя сломить, и с тех пор поклялся, что этого не произойдет впредь, потому что ты слишком хорошо помнишь последствия. Последствия того, как ты сложил оружие, чтобы проиграть ту битву. Вспомни, каковы они были?  
— Ужасающи, — мертвенно произнёс я, потрясённый не столько ее знанием, сколько внезапностью возврата к тем воспоминаниям. — «Горе побежденным». С тех пор я знаю, что лучше умереть, чем сдаться — кому угодно.  
Она смотрела на меня, как мне казалось, с состраданием, а затем вдруг опустила взгляд ниже, на мои руки, и я почувствовал, как закатанный по локоть рукав сам по себе сползает вниз, скрывая…  
Скрывая то, что я написал на руке.  
«Но вспомни вот что, — раздался в моей голове ее голос. — Разве, на самом деле, ты сдался?»  
«Конечно сдался, — горько усмехнулся я. — Это слишком очевидно, если ты действительно знаешь, о чем говоришь».  
«У тебя кончились силы? Ты был испуган и ранен настолько, что не мог продолжать бой? Ты струсил, испугавшись чужой силы?»  
«Я… нет. Я подумал, что если я отдам им желаемое, они успокоятся и простят меня. Мне было невыносимо находиться рядом с ними. Я думал, если сделаю вид, что побежден, они будут довольны. Так что получается я… сдался под психическим давлением?»  
«Хорошо, а теперь скажи мне, будь противником кто-то другой, а не твоя мать, ты бы тоже так поступил?»  
— Да никогда в жизни! — я даже не уловил, что перешел на речь от возмущения. — Каким-то жалким людишкам!..  
«Ты сдался, потому что любил своего врага. Потому что в тот момент все еще полагал его заплутавшим во мраке союзником. Помнишь? Ты возненавидел ее лишь когда понял, что ей не нужна твоя любовь. Что тебя отвергли. Что ты не нужен своей матери таким, какой ты есть, потому что это совсем не то, что она хочет видеть перед глазами».  
«Горе побежденным» — повторил я.  
«Она не победила, — вдруг звонко сказала Виктория, хотя я был уверен, что она говорит это телепатически. — Ты сложил оружие, потому что не хотел убивать ее. Потому что ты — хороший. Не где-то в другом мире, а здесь и сейчас».  
Она вдруг обняла меня и поцеловала в губы, я успел уловить сладкий привкус ее тёплых губ и аромат миндаля, а затем она рассыпалась в моих руках сияющими частицами света, словно огромными лунными снежинками.  
«Не думаю, что Великий Маг будет рад принять помощь в такой маленькой битве как эта», — услышал я ее последние, лукавые слова, а потом заклинание Амира ударило мне в лицо, ноги подкосились и я упал на колени, превратившись в безмолвного покорного истукана с пульсирующим в голове хаосом из мыслей и чувств.  
«Что ж, ты хотел проснуться, Альфред, — сказал я сам себе. — Вот ты и проснулся. Поприветствуй реальность».  
— Ну-ну, не плачь, волчонок, — Амир Кумор снял перчатку и впился в мое лицо, глядя сверху вниз. — Слезы бесполезны, ты и сам знаешь. — Он коснулся моих губ пальцами, сминая их. — Что тебе эта ведьма сказала, что ты потек как девчонка? — он склонился и глянул в мои глаза неожиданно яростно. — Впрочем, неважно. Это все неважно, потому что я заберу у тебя причину твоих слез навсегда. Радуйся, волчонок, ты снова станешь тем, кем и был, никакой ответственности, никаких обязательств…  
— Кумор! Вы там что-то увлеклись, — Сильвестр хмуро одернул зарвавшегося магистра. — Читайте заклинания и покончим с этим.  
Амир, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого предпочел стиснуть мой подбородок сильнее.  
«Но вот за то, что ты мне устроил, я тебя просто так не прощу» — казалось, он думал это с коварной улыбкой, которая в реальности лишь чуть тронула его губы.  
А потом чужая воля безжалостно ворвалась в мой рассудок, перебирая прошлое, яростно выдернула кусок нашего разговора о снах, изгоях и одиночестве, мой разговор с Крэйем, а затем бережно и аккуратно извлекла сегодняшний разговор, начиная с появления Виктории Михайловой на палубе яхты.  
«Будь мне благодарен. И не смей больше со мной говорить в таком тоне, как тогда».

— Тааак. Не только извлечение памяти, но и внушение. В голову самого важного человека столетия, — я стиснул челюсть Амира, почти повторяя его действия в прошлом. — Вам должно быть стыдно, магистр.  
Я поднял сияющий взгляд на Влада и ухмыльнулся. Вампир казался удивленным от такой перемены в настроении.  
— Что это ты там такого вспомнил?  
— Потом расскажу! — я рассмеялся. — Слишком много информации, ты не возражаешь, если я ее вначале запишу, а потом тебе расскажу? Только я свой планшет оставил в аудитории в Камчатском, можешь меня туда проводить? И кстати помни, ты обещал его не убивать. У меня восхитительные планы на наказание этого «потомка саламандр»!  
— Хорошо, — Влад удивленно кивнул. — Я его только чуть-чуть попытаю, чтобы у меня тоже хорошее настроение такое стало. — Он прищёлкнул пальцами и передо мной материализовался незнакомый волшебник. — Проводи его в Камчатский и верни обратно.  
Мысленно возликовать я себе позволил, лишь очутившись перед дверью в аудиторию. Даже сам не стал меня провожать, вот это удача!  
— Блин, нас же щас ваш спецназ пристрелит! — воскликнул я, и пока слуга Влада оборачивался, я открыл дверь и закрыл ее за собой. Как только контур портала мигнул, я вновь был в аудитории, но уже в сыром и снежном камчатском октябре.  
Вопрос в другом — где были в это время мои мозги?..  
Пространственно-временная магия не столько сложна, сколько запутанна, то есть, я считаю «сложным» то, для чего требуется много умственной работы, когда процесс постоянно меняется, и приходится каждый раз решать новые проблемы, а «запутанными» — дела, требующие внимательности, кропотливости, и, мать их, спокойствия и уравновешенности.  
Время идет всего в одну сторону, но идет весьма тщательно, вдумчиво и неумолимо. Пространство тоже существует весьма детально. Ходить на лекции экстерном Крэй не первый придумал, и для такого посещения лекций есть весьма геморное, но полезное заклинание Временная Рамка.  
Накладывается на студента и на дверь аудитории, в основном, конечно, на дверь, именно поэтому — Рамка. Проще говоря — пространственно-временной портал с лимитированным временем работы и идентификацией по астральному телу.  
Работает это так: в определённое время, каждый день или реже, с 11.45 до 12.00, портал начинает работать. Изначально он настроен на то, чтобы открываться в каждую субботу с момента начала работы, то есть во все те субботы, когда моя лекция будет проходить весь год. Когда в рабочее время портал открыт, он пропускает идентифицированного студента — меня, в данном случае — в нужную мне субботу, тогда как всех остальных студентов, если они есть в это время, — лишь в день, уготованный им их настоящим временем. Затем, спустя два часа, портал вновь начинает работать, с 13.45 до 14.00. В это время я могу выйти в свое время назад, притом именно так, будто в нем тоже прошло два часа, тогда как мои одногруппники выходят в свое. Вот и вся суть Временной Рамки.  
Дальше к ней можно прикручивать различные свистелки, например, возможность посетить одну лекцию дважды или в неверном порядке и прочее. Моя Временная Рамка ничего этого не позволяла, что в общем и правильно.  
Один из недостатков этого заклинания — Рамка держится на пространстве, то есть, помещении, чтобы быть совсем точным — на дверном проеме. Если его уничтожить, заклятью хана, а студент остается в том времени, где и был.  
В общем, успеть-то я успел, то есть прошел именно в портал, а не в опустевшую аудиторию, но, поскольку я заходил в аудиторию, то оказался на чей-то чужой октябрьской лекции. При своем лице и золотых наручниках — притом я осознал это, лишь когда самоуверенно пересек пол-прохода и успел удивиться тому, что кто-то занял мое безблагодатное место на первой парте.  
Препод уставился на меня с недоумением.  
— В чем дело? По какому праву…  
— Прошу прощения, — буркнул я, резко разворачиваясь. Да уж, явление Альфреда блять народу. Не все маги любопытны, но если к вам на лекцию ломится взрослый мужик в наручниках, вы все-таки изволите поинтересоваться, какого хера и когда это был переписан дисциплинарный устав, запрещающий на территории университета ношение любого оружия — как атакующего, так и обезвреживающего. В нашей классификации наручники считаются оружием, да. По большому счету, у хорошего мага все — оружие.  
— Ошибся аудиторией.  
— Да я уж вижу, молодой человек, — едко произнес препод, и эта едкая фразочка пригвоздила меня к полу — оказывается, не только мои великие мудаки так умеют. — Не просто аудиторией, а целым зданием.  
Студенты заржали, осматривая меня с головы до ног, хотя некоторые лишь терли глаза — видать, лекция была скучновата. Ну да, теперь-то я точно отпечатаюсь в их памяти — первое за два часа развлечение. Да уж, Великий Маг, явился так явился!  
— Прошу прощения, — я произнес это как можно более покаянно, однако мое раздражение просочилось сквозь голос. — Я спешу.  
Это было ошибкой. Не следует показывать людям, наделенным мелкой властью, что тебе эта их власть до одного места. Никогда. Ну то есть «никогда» — это для тех случаев, когда находишься в каких-то супер антимагических наручниках.  
Препод глянул на меня строго и ехидно, явно намереваясь закатить представление. Он был красив, даже очень, но совсем не в моем вкусе, такие вот правильные красавчики обычно нравятся девочкам, а не извращенцам. Я люблю что-то пооригинальнее.  
— И куда же такой красавчик в таком виде спешит? — издевательски процедил препод. — Думаю, главе дисциплинарного комитета будет очень любопытно узнать, почему вы позволяете себе находиться на территории университета в подобном виде!  
— Думаю, главе дисциплинарного комитета и так есть чем заняться! — рявкнул я. — Если так хочется пообщаться с начальством, ведите меня прямо к Ректору, уж ему-то вне всякого сомнения будет интересно!  
Студенты заржали вновь.  
Про себя я крыл доебистого смазливого мужика на чем свет стоит. С минуты на минуту лекция закончится официально, дверь откроется и ждать меня за ней будет Сильвестр Крэй, которому происхождение моих наручников станет не менее интересным, чем Амиру. Блять.  
Нельзя мне ни с кем из них встречаться. Пока я не избавлюсь от наручей, не создам десяток бэкапов всей полученной информации и не найду еще пару-тройку способов защиты от чтения мыслей.  
Кстати о чтении… Это заклинание, «пригвождающее» к месту, требует значительной концентрации. А если ее ослабить…  
Признаться, первое, что я хотел сказать, это заявить, что Ректор на меня эти наручники и одел. С другой стороны, это чревато последствиями, а концентрацию можно разрушить и полной чушью. Например:  
— А еще более интересно главе дисциплинарного комитета будет узнать, — быстро произнес я, — о ваших дисциплинарных нарушениях.  
— Прошу прощения? — Я аж почувствовал как ногам моим стало свободнее, но не настолько… я ляпнул вдохновенно, первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Скрывать свой истинный облик под иллюзией не менее запрещено, чем ношение наручников!  
— Что-о? — лицо у препода вытянулось. Знаю я таких смазливых красавчиков. Им только заикнись о том, что их облик — иллюзия, выпрыгивают из себя как дети. Почувствовав, что мои ноги свободны, я понесся к окну, потому что не был стопроцентно уверен, что не попаду в следующую майскую субботу, если выйду сейчас. Блять. Вот поэтому я не маг Пространства и Времени. Потому что нереально держать в голове всю эту херотень о том, как, куда и в какое время надо идти, чтобы оказаться там и тогда, где нужно.  
Вообще-то использование Временной Рамки не предполагает так называемые «полувходы», а именно это я и сделал: я шагнул, используя Рамку, в май, затем я вышел просто из двери, не используя Рамку, в мае, затем вошел, используя Рамку, назад, в октябрь. И если я снова выйду, используя Рамку, которая активирована…  
Предполагается, что если вне-временному студенту захочется выйти во время лекции, то войти обратно он таки успеет до повторной активации.  
В общем-то, я так и не выяснил впоследствии, был я прав или нет, что не стал использовать дверь, но размышления о Временной Рамке напрочь вынесли мне мозг и я забыл, что аудитория наша находится не на первом этаже. Мягко говоря, не на первом.  
А потом я просто вопил, стремительно приближаясь к земле, потому что колдовать я не мог из-за наручников, и на этом явление Великого Мага кончится совершенно абсурдным мокрым финалом, кошмар, интересно, Сильвестр сдохнет от угрызений совести?..  
Это не стало моей последней мыслью, потому что мне повезло. Мне совершенно охуительно повезло, хотя я никогда не считал себя удачливым человеком, скорей уж наоборот… Но в общем суть в том, что прыгнул я во внутренний двор, где уже собралась куча студентов, коротавших время почти начавшейся перемены.  
Поэтому я у самой земли аккуратно затормозил под воздействием чужого заклинания и плавно приземлился на снег, окруженный толпой молодых людей с вытаращенными от удивления глазами.  
— Парень, ты чего? Что случилось? — кое-кто задирал голову вверх, кто-то смотрел на меня.  
Я пытался одновременно перевести дух и что-нибудь убедительно соврать. Затем не придумал ничего лучше, чем встряхнуть своими руками, мол, вот поэтому я падал.  
— На тебя что, это кто-то надел?  
Я было хотел съязвить по поводу очевидности, но вместо этого передумал и закивал. Затем выдавил, повинуясь внезапному вдохновению:  
— Они! Надели это на меня! Спрячьте меня, пожалуйста!  
«О боги, что я несу?!»  
— Вау, я и не знал, что у нас преподы такие методы применяют! — хохотнул кто-то. — Так понимаю, ты очень не хотел сдавать зачет?  
Я даже нашел в себе силы ухмыльнуться.  
— Не хотел отвечать на дополнительные вопросы.  
— Ладно, бегом! — и пара рук подхватили меня и куда-то потащили — вначале внутрь, потом по нескольким переходам, которых я никогда и не видел, затем в какую-то аудиторию.  
Спасителей моих было трое, два парня и девчонка, на вид такие обычные, совсем непримечательные дети, я давно отвык от таких, избалованный элитным обществом, но глаза их сияли восторгом и любопытством, и потому они мне понравились.  
К тому времени я уже придумал, что говорить и что делать. Я наплел ребятам, что задолжал зачет тому смазливому преподу, еще с лета, но у меня совершенно отшибло память как его зовут, и уже за одно это он разозлился, но я сам никак не ожидал, что он закует меня в наручники, а когда понял, прыгнул из окна, не сообразив, что колдовать теперь не могу.  
Дети только головами качали, но верили, потому что им хотелось верить. Куда интереснее жить в мире, где преподы могут так поступить, я их прекрасно понимал. И, в общем и целом, преподы на самом деле так могут поступить.  
— Мне надо как можно скорее избавиться от наручников. Иначе он найдёт меня телепатически, — жалобно произнес я.  
— Не боись, это аудитория кафедры Анимы и Энигмы. Непроницаемая, — ухмыльнулась девчонка.  
«Вот оно как. Ишь что бывает. Надо запомнить»  
— Я думаю, стоит попробовать их расплавить, — произнес я. — Кто-нибудь из вас умеет?..  
Они посмотрели на меня как на дебила и покачали головами.  
— Мы Випы, она — Энигма, — произнес один из парней, обнимая девчонку за плечи. — И мы только второй курс.  
Я мысленно выругался. Мда. Не слишком подходящие для задачи маги.  
— Ладно, а какие-нибудь клещи вы можете достать? Чем черт не шутит! Или вот что. Сбегайте к алхимикам, скажите им, что надо превратить золото в свинец, а не наоборот. А лучше не в свинец, а в ртуть, к примеру. Денег у меня нет, но расплачусь золотом, — я звякнул руками. Девчонка рассмеялась.  
— Если мы превратим их в ртуть, расплачиваться придется натурой!  
Я фыркнул.  
— Что за вкусы у людей. Зачет сдавать — натурой, расплачиваться за свободу — тоже натурой. У вас какая-то весна вне-временная!  
Девочка смутилась.  
— Извини. Я не подумав сказала. Кстати, судя по описанию, я знаю, что за препода ты имеешь в виду. Евгений Шмидт, практическая философия! Кошмарный мудень, не исключено, что он сам на тебя заклятье наложил! У нас только начались его лекции, он какой-то жутко странный, и жутко занудный!  
«Вот уж чего не отнимешь» — подумал я.  
— А он, оказывается, из этих! — девчонка склонилась ко мне. Парни ушли искать способ избавить меня от наручников, а ей, кажется, не терпелось выпытать из меня все сплетни, которые только можно. — Хотя вообще мне надо было сразу догадаться. Судя по тому, как он липнет к Сильвестру Крэю — но к нему все липнут, поэтому я и не обращала внимание. А что он хотел, чтобы ты сделал?  
«Блять, пожалуйста, заткнись, юный растущий организм! — ругался я про себя. — В моей голове не так много места, и там инфа куда охуительнее ваших камчатских сплетен, даже если они про Крэя! Подумаешь, Великий Маг!»  
Я осекся. Блять, а ведь он не Великий Маг. Я — Великий. Как сложно так сразу перестроить привычную концепцию мира.  
Мда. Великий Маг, наручники снять с себя не может.  
Девчонка все болтала и болтала и, кажется, сочинила целую историю о моем чуть ли не изнасиловании, причем самостоятельно, без моей помощи. Ух. Талант, чего уж там.  
— А как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался я, чтобы сменить тему.  
Она назвала мне имя, которое тут же пулей вылетело из моей головы, видимо, испугавшись прочего содержимого. Поэтому я стал разглядывать девушку, запоминая лицо. Если выкручусь из этой переделки, надо будет порекомендовать ее Амиру как особо одаренную студентку.  
Я понятия не имел, так это или нет, но мир существует не по одному своду законов, а по нескольким одновременно. И умение оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время — вполне достаточный повод, чтобы считаться талантом и получить рекомендацию, даже если ты нихера в своем предмете не смыслишь и поступил, чтобы отстали родители.  
Вернулись парни, привели алхимиков, потом еще кого-то — общем, моей проблемой заинтересовалась куча бездельников, но увы, наручники им не покорились. Ни клещами, ни щипцами, ни различными секуще-режущими заклинаниями, черт подери этого вампира. Они даже отказались плавиться в тигле лаборатории алхимиков, куда меня привели, попутно соорудив защиту от телепатов.  
— Ничоси, — качали головой студенты. — А мы думали, Евгений Юрьевич отстойный маг!  
— Купить хорошие наручники может и отстойный маг, — мрачно произнес я.  
Они вздохнули с облегчением — им верно было так же трудно, как и мне, перестраивать привычную картину мира. Мне вдруг пришла в голову кошмарная идея. Совершенно ужасающая, если я вдруг окажусь прав.  
— Ребят, а ни у кого отмычки не найдется?  
***

— Что у нас на повестке дня? Случилось что-нибудь интересное? — телепортнувшись, Амир уселся в кресло, сложил ноги на стол и приготовился внимать.  
— Эм. Да в общем-то ничего. — протянула секретарша. — Шмидт опять жалуется на студентов.  
Амир вздохнул.  
— Я спросил — интересное?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Он жалуется интереснее, чем обычно. Говорит, к нему ворвался извращенец в наручниках и выпрыгнул в окно седьмого этажа, оскорбляя весь преподавательский состав, включая вас.  
Амир хмыкнул.  
— Это ж с какой скоростью он планировал, что успел всех нас оскорбить?  
— Нет, он вроде как сначала оскорбил, а потом выпрыгнул и скрылся среди студентов. И теперь его не найти.  
— Ну я его оскорбителя точно за него искать не буду! — фыркнул Амир и тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно. Я так надеялся оттянуть момент, но не вышло. Давай.  
Девушка поднялась из-за стола, подтянула стул и села напротив ректора. Пачка бумаг немногим ниже полуметра грациозно, повинуясь воле девушки, опустилась на стол.  
Амир Кумор снова тяжко вздохнул и достал ручку.  
— Приказ номер… — начала зачитывать девушка.  
«И чего он… в смысле, что это вообще значило? — Амир вслушивался в слова секретарши о поданых на подпись документах, но его мысли все равно возвращались к проклятому Великому Магу. И пусть теперь все снова хорошо, он снова — его, но…  
Можно изменить человеку память. Но слова, сказанные им, все равно останутся. Не стирать же память самому себе. Но такое только Альфред и способен, потому что идиот. То есть не совсем идиот, но…  
Что за причина блять «ты стоишь слишком высоко»? Что за причина блять в «а толку»?! Что за херня опять в его чёртовой голове? Что за «вы все мне снитесь, а я хочу проснуться»?! Что за охерительный бред. А страдает от этого бреда почему-то он?! Почему не Крэй? Почему Крэю он не говорит «В тебе нет никакого смысла, ты мне снишься»?!  
Хуже всего, что Амир знал, что это все было правильно. То есть не хуйня, что нес Альфред, а его поступок. Действительно, они должны были прекратить трахаться в тот момент, когда он вернул себе свою ебанутую душу. Амир каждый раз говорил себе, что ему не нужно идти к Майнштайну, что у него нет на это времени, что лучше поспать, что бессмысленно пытаться понять непостижимое, что Майнштайн вообще вреден для любой психики, в том числе собственной, что он — ключевая фигура, что если об этом узнает Диаспора…  
Амир прикрыл глаза. Все было бесполезно. Потом он каждый раз себе еще и после говорил, что это последний раз, что он больше никогда, что все, с него хватит… И когда Альфред сказал это свое «хорошего понемножку, я выхожу из гарема», какая-то часть Амира вздохнула с облегчением, радуясь свободе. Радуясь тому, что все закончилось. Больше не придётся каждый раз мучиться, больше не придётся каждый раз проигрывать битву самому себе, предавая свое же решение…  
Он целую неделю радовался, что времени стало побольше. И что Майнштайн может дрочить себе в одиночестве, пока руки в кровь не сотрет, и что все закончилось, этот мудак больше никогда не скажет ему ничего такого, и он никогда больше ни на чьи слова не будет так реагировать.  
А потом приперлась эта проклятая сука. Как вообще так получилось, что она узнала?.. Читая заклятье Фогета, Амир вообще не думал о себе, но когда он коснулся подбородка покорного его воле Великого Мага, он просто _не мог не воспользоваться шансом._  
И ему должно было стать от этого легче, а не хуже. А теперь ему плохо, потому что вчера Альфред с ним болтал, как будто ничего не случилось. Нес какую-то херню, такую обыденно-свою, которую Амир всегда пропускал мимо ушей. А тут ему вдруг захотелось послушать, что именно. Но Альфред сказал «сори, прямо по курсу Великий Маг, мне пора» и отключился.  
Он говорил с ним, потому что для него все было как раньше. Но для Амира уже ничего не было как раньше. И все, что Альфред наговорил тогда, нихера не перестало иметь значение.  
Это просто слова. Причем его слова. Он пиздит как дышит. Он постоянно несет всякую херню. Наверно упоролся чем-то. Нельзя придавать этому значение, — Амир думал это уже незнамо который раз, думал и думал, снова и снова, убеждая себя в том, что ему не… больно.  
В дверь постучали. Это был вкрадчивый стук какого-то хитровыебнутого лизоблюда, Амир такие на раз распознавал.  
— Спроси, что надо, — буркнул ректор, разминая уставшие держать ручку пальцы. Надо придумать печать. Почему нет печати для подписи? Ах да, потому что подделать как нефиг.  
— Шмидт притащил нарушителя. Без наручников, — доложила секретарша.  
— А Егоров у нас зачем? — рявкнул Амир. — Дисциплинарный комитет создан именно для того, чтобы никто не беспокоил меня по поводу парящих под окнами извращенцев!  
— А если они умеют делать бочку?  
Ректор Камчатского университета вздрогнул, и вздрогнул еще сильнее, когда обернулся, чтобы увидеть источник голоса.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Парю под окнами, — ухмыляется Альфред Майнштайн. С какой-то стати еще и своей родной наглой рожей, правда успевший уже получить по ней так изрядно, что Амир даже испытал некую жалось и любопытство — неужели это Шмидт такой каратист? Какие только таланты не скрыты в людях!  
— Вообще-то телесные наказания у нас запрещены, господин Шмидт, — сухо произнес Амир, взяв себя в руки. — Это, я так понимаю, ваш хулиган? А почему без наручников?  
— Не было никаких наручников, — заявил Альфред. — Вам померещилось.  
— Еще скажи, что в окно ты не сигал! — возмутился профессор философии.  
— В окно сигал, грешен, — признался Майнштайн. — Но это все потому, что боялся сглючить Рамку, — он взглянул на Амира. — Понимаешь, мне приспичило выйти на лекции, а когда возвращался, было уже время активации, то есть я зашел обратно сразу сюда, в октябрь, а тут этот давай вопить. Я побоялся, что хрен знает, куда попаду, если снова в дверь выйду.  
— И ты решил выпрыгнуть с седьмого этажа? А в челюсть где получил?  
— Вступил в философский спор.  
— Ну надо же, — Амир искренне удивился. — С кем? — И тут же опомнился, поскольку и секретарша, и Шмидт смотрели на него в совершенном ахуе.  
— Так. Это — вне-временной студент. К вам, господин Шмидт, попал, как сам признался, по ошибке. Настя, проводите гостя. Сделайте ему чашечку успокоительного чая. С этим я сам проведу разъяснительную беседу. Свободны.  
— Ты такой прикольный, когда Ректор, — Альфред уселся на стол, выровнял пачку приказов относительно стола и друг друга, пробежав их взглядом безо всякого интереса, и ухмыльнулся. — В этой своей мантии.  
«Да ну? А разве это не не имеет значения, потому что я тебе снюсь?! — мрачно подумал Амир. — Мудак».  
— Что там на самом деле произошло?  
Он развёл руками.  
Вот эта его склонность к демонстративным жестам, она тоже бесит, поскольку очевидно, что никакие ему жесты не нужны, чтобы выражать свои мысли. А эмоций у него и вовсе нет. Жалкая показуха.  
— Как я уже сказал, опасался поломать Рамку. А этот твой Шмидт — кстати, у меня тоже был препод с такой фамилией, жуткий зануда! — приебался ко мне, мол хули я тут шастаю по чужим аудиториям, сказал, что сдаст меня в дисциплинарный комитет, я думал убежать, потом подумал про Рамку и решил убежать в окно, чтоб уж наверняка в октябре остаться. Слевитировал, скрылся в толпе. Но этот мудак все равно меня нашел.  
— А наручники?  
— Да не было никаких наручников! — возмутился он. Очень искренне. Очень натурально.  
Амир подошел к нему и сжал его руку, приподнимая ее.  
— А это что?  
— Это, радость моя, следы от парты, — невозмутимо ответствовал чертов Великий Маг. — Когда печатаешь на планшете, на руках такие остаются.  
«Вот хрен поймешь, правда или нет»  
— Ну, а кто тебе двинул в челюсть? Я поверить не могу, что ты не запомнил обидчика в лицо. Кстати…  
А рана на самом деле была скверная. Не то чтобы опасная для жизни, но, судя по повреждениям, ему должно быть сейчас очень больно. А он чешет языком как обычно.  
— Полечишь меня? — он берет в руку его ладонь, и Амир вздрагивает, когда Альфред прикладывает ее сначала к губам, а потом к ране на шее. «Блять, я ведь сам подписал себе это, — думал Амир, тщетно борясь с желанием. — Я ведь знал, что буду все помнить. А он — не будет. Будет вести себя как обычно. Лживый мудак».  
— Я действительно не запомнил. Конечно, ни в какой спор не вступал, просто убегал от этого твоего философа и получил от одного из нервных студентов. Помню, что обычное лицо, волосы вроде светлые. Может узнаю, если снова увижу. Но вряд ли, да и разве ты не должен заботиться о том, чтобы я не бил твоих студентов?  
— Ты тоже мой студент, — произносит Амир. Его рука давно уже без перчатки, и вообще во власти пальцев этого ублюдка. Сновидец, блять!  
А потом Альфред обнимает его, сам, безо всяких просьб, целует в шею, лижет его точно кот, за ухом. Амир дрожит и не может понять, схуяли все это вообще. И схуяли он матерится, как этот гребаный Великий Маг, чтоб ему пусто было.  
— Я по тебе соскучился, потомок саламандр, — шепчет он в его ухо. — Ты правда очень хорошенький, когда Ректор. Ты когда-нибудь трахался со студентами?  
— Почему саламандр? — спрашивает Амир и даже не злится на то, как звучит собственный голос — хрипло, возбужденно, почти просяще.  
— Не знаю, — беззаботно произносит он. — Мне раньше казалось, что ты похож на огонь. Потом ты сказал, что оборотень, и я забыл про саламандр, а вот теперь вспомнил. Значит, ты потомок оборотней и саламандр. Круто же.  
Он грустно вздохнул, опровергая свое утверждение, развернул Амира и долго смотрел в глаза — с какой-то странной печалью, а затем поцеловал в губы. И в этот момент господин Ректор на полчаса своей ректорской жизни перестал быть господином Ректором. Закрыл глаза и расслабился, как расслабляются лежа в море на спине, закрыв глаза и позволяя волнам вертеть и нести себя куда угодно. Потому что ему нужно было это. Место, где он мог расслабиться и побыть никем. Человек, которому он ничего не должен и которому он не подчиняется. Человек, который в этот момент тоже — никто.  
А потом Амир лежал, свернувшись в кресле, куда втиснулся и Майнштайн, странно притихший, но гладящий его по волосам.  
— Заклятье. На тебе заклятье от чтения мыслей, что ли? — вдруг дошло до Амира.  
— Только сейчас заметил? — фыркнул Альфред. - Мда. Я сам ввел себя в заблуждение и сильно преувеличил твой интерес ко мне. Я уже два месяца с ним хожу.  
Амир удивленно приподнял голову.  
— Два месяца?!  
«Окей. Вот теперь мне все ясно. Я слишком привык, что в случае чего на автомате прочитываю эманации души, а затем и важные мысли, а поскольку именно его душа почти не принимает участия в деятельности остального организма, то я ни ее, ни мысли не прочитывал, и решил, что их и не было. Тогда может он на самом деле не имел в виду все, что наговорил. Может, он наврал. Может…»  
«Заткнись. Не лезь в это. Вообще не лезь к нему, хватит с тебя!» — внутренний голос как всегда говорил мудрые мысли, но сложно не лезть к человеку, на котором лежишь голым, прикрытый одной только мантией да его руками.  
— Имею право. Да не волнуйся ты. Ты ведь даже и слушать-то меня не можешь, а думаю я примерно тоже самое что говорю, только в три раза пошлее. Сам ведь знаешь. Просто любому неприятно, когда в его голову лезут без спроса.  
Амир кивнул. Альфред продолжал гладить его по голове, и это умиротворяло. Так и подмывало задать вопрос… узнать, почему…  
— Упс, — Альфред вздрогнул. — Нас засекли. Мне пора.  
— В смысле? — Амир не сразу очнулся от мыслей. Альфред аккуратно устроил его в кресле и поднялся за одеждой.  
— Великий Маг осуществил Великий Поиск и нашел Великого Меня. В смысле не нашел, а поинтересовался, где я шляюсь. Нельзя огорчать Великого Мага, иначе он нам всем устроит Великий Апок.  
— Вот странно, что так поздно, — Амир закутался в мантию. — По идее он должен был сразу тебя начать искать, как только ты из окна сиганул.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты сейчас хорошенький ректор, а не Великий Стратег, не ищи везде подвох, — Альфред отмахнулся весьма легкомысленно. — Наверное, выпил пивка в компании коллег, воспользовался оказией, а уже потом решил, что неплохо бы меня поискать.  
Амир плотнее закутался в мантию, ему отчего-то стало холодно и главное совсем не хотелось его отпускать. Совершенно. Как будто это было очень важно — не дать ему уйти из кабинета. Вот что за бред. Снова потрахались, и как будто ничего не было, так, что ли?  
— А почему ты меня не позвал, когда Шмидт докапываться начал? И кстати — где твой амулет?  
Альфред, уже в рубашке и джинсах, подошел к нему и присел на корточки, взяв его руки в свои.  
— Проеб я твой амулет. Прости. Сам не понял, где именно. Заходил в аудиторию в нем, а потом не знаю, где потерял. То ли шнурок развязался, то ли когда от профессора убегал. Сделаешь мне новый?  
— Конечно, — голос получается хриплым, и Амир испытывает странное очень неприятное ощущение: ему очень приятно, когда Альфред его целует, держит его за руки и обнимает… а потом он осознает, что это тот же человек, что сказал ему «в тебе нет никакого смысла». — Кстати, а ты?..  
Он, уже поцеловав его на прощание, оборачивается, а Амир думает, что не знает, что именно ему нужно спросить.  
— Ты все еще хочешь пойти на вечеринку, где ты никого не знаешь?  
Он явно не ожидал вопроса. Криво ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное. Не знаю. Может быть. А что?  
— День зимнего солнцестояния. Массовая вакханалия. Даже если тебе покажется, что ты кого-то там знаешь, к ее концу ты узнаешь их с новой стороны.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Ну тогда о чем речь. Конечно хочу. Массовые вакханалии — это прекрасно.  
***

Челюсть начала ныть, как только наблюдательный, мать его, магистр напомнил мне об ударе, а когда я выходил из его кабинета, она уже не просто ныла, а болела зверски. Блять. Вот я уверен, не укажи он мне на этот удар, я бы и не заметил его, то есть потом, конечно, в зеркале, но не прямо сейчас…  
Я шел, держась за челюсть левой рукой, чтобы хоть немного унять боль. Надо было выпросить у Амира, чтобы вылечил, но он своим развратным видом выбил все мысли, скотинка властолюбивая. И все равно я был рад, что он жив, и Влад не пьет его кровь.  
Наручники я открыл с помощью двух обычных отмычек, студентов и Инфофонда. Открыл и оставил им, сказал, продайте и разделите выручку на части. Вышел из лаборатории, сделал пару шагов, и тут же меня поймал этот зануда-философ.  
— Ты где пропадал? Я тебя дозваться не мог!  
— На кафедре в специальном помещении коллег Амира, — я улыбнулся Крэю чисто по привычке. Челюсть свело болью и вернуло меня в реальность, где он — наглый лжец и узурпатор, моего, кхм, титула.- Заболтался со студентами и не знал, что аудитория изолированная.  
Крэй недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— А рожа твоя где? Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что при своем лице общался?  
— Не, все ок. Амир просто сказал, что может амулет улучшить. Так что пока он у него.  
Крей нахмурился. Затем изобразил весьма кислую рожу.  
— Тааак, понятно, с какими студентами ты там общался, — протянул он. — Что, уже помирились?  
Я устал. Физически, морально, и главное, я устал врать — я так много делал это за сегодняшний день! Никогда не думал, что устану от вранья.  
— Да, уже помирились. Он хороший на самом деле. Зря ты его так.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Крэй, подозрительно на меня косясь. — Хороший. Как же. А по морде тоже он?  
«Ишь какие все заботливые».  
— А по морде я себе сам двинул, чтобы научиться исцеляться. Вот вернусь на яхту и приступлю. Нет мотивации лучше крайней необходимости.  
Сильвестр покосился на меня и промолчал. Кажется, поверил. Ну охуеть Великий Маг.


	39. Пробуждение

Лечить свою рану я сразу не стал, хоть и заявил, что отправляюсь в библиотеку именно за этим. На самом деле я неплохо так умею самоисцеляться. Особенно, когда в ярости, но дело было в том, что боль также очень помогает концентрации. Не раз проверял. Метод, конечно, мазохистский, но факт остаётся фактом — во время болезни можно делать только две вещи — работать и болеть. Потому что развлекаться совершенно не хочется. Я, конечно, знал, что это не самый лучший, да и опасный способ самоконтроля, но других у меня пока не было. Поэтому я, смиряясь с ноющей болью в шее, собрался было приступить к обработке всей охуительной информации…  
Как вдруг обнаружил, что на самом деле забыл планшет в будущем мае. Причем я даже не помнил, когда именно его проеб — наверное, когда бравые американские парни пытались меня заткнуть.  
Вот это было неприятно. С планшетом херился мой личный неконтролируемый никем доступ в Инфофонд, Интернет и прекрасный инструмент для заметок. Я не был уверен, что все поисковые запросы, сделанные в библиотеке, не отслеживаются каким-нибудь татуированным оборотнем или пожилым обитателем солнечной Римской Империи, но придётся рискнуть.  
Случайно я обратил внимание на высокие красивые часы на одной из стен — они показывали четыре часа дня ровно. Не то чтобы для меня эта информация имела значение. Я сел за стол, положил правую руку на контур доступа, нарисованный на столе перед шаром, и тот милостиво мигнул, пропуская меня в Инфофонд.  
«вещи, забытые в ином времени — как достать»  
Я ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что не один такой растяпа — судя по множеству разнообразных инструкций, их были тысячи и до меня. Повезло, мой случай был самым легким — оказалось, что личную вещь, которую сам же и заколдовал, можно вытащить практически откуда угодно, не вставая с места; хотя тут я, конечно, преувеличил, из-за наших систем безопасности встать все-таки пришлось, я даже залез на самый верх яхты и ухмыльнулся, усевшись там, где начался мой с Магистром Душ, так сказать, роман. Заклинание было простое, хотя эффект того, что потерянная вещь, оказывается, настолько стремится к хозяину, что может его зашибить, следовало внести в описание. Планшет вмазался в мою грудь примерно с таким же рвением, как я бросался на грудь Сильвестра, прикинувшись его сыночком. Впрочем, может он соскучился — кому охота валяться никому ненужным в разрушенном здании?  
Или — это куда вероятнее — такой эффект произошел из-за того, что яхта — движущийся объект. Не суть.  
Я кратко набросал по пунктам произошедшие события. Затем снова вышел в Инфофонд, на этот раз с вопросами о защите личных информационных носителей, бекапах бекапа и прочих полезностях. По итогу этих поисков мой планшет превратился в еще более полезную вещь — например, теперь он умел бить током всякое неавторизованное лицо, вздумавшее выхватить его из моих рук или даже просто прикоснуться к открытым данным. Спасибо, Мика, за идею. Затем я на всякий случай добавил пару заклинаний прочности и еще одно, чтобы его не терять и не забывать. Полностью довольный своими успехами, я собрался было приступить к подробным записям, как взгляд мой упал на время в уголке — 16.40.  
По сути, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Время — стихия беспокойная, ему постоянно надо куда-то идти, порой бежать, и передышки оно себе позволяет весьма редко. Удивительным был факт, что прошло всего сорок минут. Я очень давно собирался нанести годную защиту на планшет, но все откладывал это дело, так как оно представлялось мне невероятно геморным, энергозатратным и долгим. А в итоге заняло всего сорок минут. Это следовало взять на заметку. Если поставить мой долгий ящик планируемых дел вертикально, его можно использовать как лестницу к луне, а сколько этих дел занимают всего лишь сорок минут?..  
Впрочем, всему свое время. Сейчас следует разобраться со всем происшедшим до того, как до меня окончательно дойдет факт, что Великий Маг — это я, и я начну… реагировать. Тот случай, когда заторможенные реакции идут магу на пользу. Итак…  
Виктория Михайлова. Один из сильнейших магов России-матушки, по официальным данным, но — я стоял рядом с ней, я верю этим данным, эта женщина искрится силой, просто пребывание рядом с ней — блаженство, особенно для такого ослабленного бездушным существованием мага как я.  
Откуда-то она знала, что я Великий Маг, но при этом не знала, что Амир и компашка решили мне об этом не говорить. Вариантов «почему» слишком много, но, учитывая, что она приходится родной сестрой члену Верховной Диаспоры Ивану Михайлову, и соответственно, какой-то дальней родственницей Мике, и некровной, но тоже родственницей — Крэю, она явно в курсе всех дел.  
Вообще… она даже слишком в курсе всех дел, — подумал я с неприязнью, вспомнив наш разговор. Как таковых секретов у меня не много, но вот как она выцепила эту мою старую грязную мерзкую тайночку о поражении? Это не то воспоминание, которое лежит на поверхности, чтобы откопать его на ходу телепатией.  
Хотя в общем, то, что она сказала, было скорее приятно. И она помогла мне — совсем чуть-чуть, именно так, как мне бы хотелось, потому что терпеть не могу быть у кого-то в долгу, тут она тоже совершенно права.  
Я вдруг понял, зачем она явилась. Мне стало больно и горько, но, к счастью, не сильно. Не так долго мы были знакомы.  
Она явилась, потому что я — Великий Маг. Если она способна извлекать такие глубинные воспоминания души, как мое старое поражение, она наверняка была в курсе, как мы с Сильвестром отлыниваем от наших прямых обязанностей. Он — весь в своей монографии, я — в суицидальных размышлениях о бессмысленной жизни. Поэтому девочка решила, что так дела не пойдут, и надо Великому Магу дать хорошего пенделька для бодрости. Явилась, очаровала меня с ног до головы, и это очарование наверняка бы сработало, не повстречайся на моем пути в будущее время маг древности.  
Пожалуй, Влад был единственным, кто был способен нейтрализовать ослепительный свет Виктории Михайловой, потому что сам был не менее ослепительной, завораживающей, затягивающей и влекущей к себе тьмой.  
Я думал о самой красивой женщине в мире и ее словах, обращенных ко мне, каждую секунду своего времени… пока не увидел самого кошмарного мужчину в мире. Эти двое аннигилировали в моем сознании, и оно осталось чистым, холодным и равнодушным как раньше. Ну, почти.  
Не появись на моем пути Влад, я бы вот уже прямо сейчас взялся бы за изобретение великих магий лишь бы впечатлить эту белокурую валькирию, открывшую мне глаза. Утонченный и эффективный план, основанный на глубоком понимании моего выебистого характера.  
Да. А потом они бы меня укокошили. И, кстати, теперь понятно, отчего оборотень скандалил с Джузеппе по поводу моего гражданства — политика. Всем нужен Великий маг, хотя бы как средство устрашения. Какая страна владеет им, те и молодцы. Вот так, Альфред. Ты у нас теперь вместо ядерного оружия. Поздравляю. Хотел быть важным? Получи и распишись.  
Все равно оставалось много неясностей. Как сказала Вика, вначале все думали, что Сильвестр — Великий Маг, а получается, я был в его теле и колдовал его телом. Хотя это как раз понятно. Он же маг пространства и времени, а мне и нужно было уничтожить пространство и время. И вот почему эта нежная сучка постоянно прикрывала глазки и личико, когда я проявлял чрезмерный интерес к точным данным. Врать-то Крэй нифига не умеет.  
А мне ничего не стали говорить, потому что… ну я не самый добрый и хороший человек, что бы там самые прекрасные женщины в мире ни думали. И главное, я совершенно не патриотичен, более чем нет, и развязать войну на стороне Римской Империи, чтобы поквитаться с Крэями и Микой я хочу уже прямо сейчас, еще ничего не изобретя. О да. И я лично задушу его матушку. И сделаю что-нибудь феерично мерзкое с Микой. И заставлю отдать мне Амира — на поругание и все остальное. Я задумался о том, чтобы я хотел сделать с Крэем, и сам прервал свои размышления.  
Вот. Именно до того, как впадать в грезы о могуществе, надо разобраться с данными. Поэтому — заткнись и вспоминай дальше.  
А дальше был мой маг древности, призванный из сна, чтобы — о да, захватить мир и заставить Великого Мага изобрести Великие Магии. Только вот… техническая накладка, старался-то я Сильвестра ради, а получается, припашут к этому меня.  
И, кстати, сколько у нас вне-временных студентов и вообще путешественников во времени? Такое палево, что «прийти» за мной по подозрению в связи с будущим захватчиком мира в принципе могут уже сейчас. И ничем я не отмажусь.  
Хотя… никто ведь не сможет определить, что там, в Камчатском был второй я. Это все надо доказать.  
А вот кровью я Влада все-таки зря напоил. Он ведь найдет меня — будущего меня, и спалит всю мою маскировку. Ладно, это проблемы будущего меня. Размышляя обо всех этих причинно-следственных связях, я слегка еду крышей, лучше бы прекратить.  
Я вспомнил о сказанном магом древности. «Твои предки имели дело с эфирными сущностями, либо сильфами». Вот это ни в какие ворота. Вообразить, что мой папаня был духом воздуха, у меня бы хватило воображения, и главное стало понятно, куда он усвистал — в прямом смысле — от матушки. Но никогда не слышал, чтобы у духов воздуха были материальные дома, которые можно унаследовать, и тогда моей первой стихией был бы воздух, это закон. Даже непрямые потомки элементалей всегда имеют самую прочную связь со стихией предков. А вот про эфирные сущности известно слишком мало, они не слишком дружелюбны к людям. Демоны считаются эфирными сущностями. Как и союзники, и еще штук сто разновидностей, данные о которых противоречивы, как вся моя жизнь.  
Ладно, на самом деле моя биография — не так уж важна. Не потомок нежити — и ладно. Но…  
Я вдруг осознал восхитительную вещь. Вот оно! Вот откуда у меня это постоянное чувство, что все бессмысленно, жизнь прожита, деяние бесполезно и вообще! Потому что _да, моя жизнь на самом деле прожита!_  
Я, тот самый парень с седыми волосами, я, друг Сильвестра Крэя, я, уничтоживший мир, вернувшись в свои семнадцать лет… я ведь на самом деле прожил жизнь. Там, в уничтоженном мире. Поэтому я чувствовал себя — хоть и подсознательно — таким тяжелым, грустным и мёртвым. Память памятью, а так просто груз прожитых лет с души не снимешь. Вот оно как. То есть со мной, можно сказать, было все в порядке!  
Я отвел взгляд от планшета и уставился на лазурный горизонт. Хорошо-то как.  
Не зря я Влада освобождал.  
Я достал трубку. Столько информации. Столько…  
Я вдруг с этаким неприятненьким ужасом ощутил, что мне очень хочется увидеть мага древности снова. Вот это надо прекратить. Если я влюблюсь в захватчика мира, которому абсолютно на меня похер, это будет, мягко говоря, не самое удачное действие в моей жизни.  
То есть ему, конечно, не похер на мои способности, но судя по его физиономии и фразе «И это был ты?»… Я задумался. Нет. На самом деле Влад меня не привлекает как мужчина, хвала богам. Все гораздо хуже. Он привлекает меня как личность.  
Он такой целеустремлённый, не тратящий время на ерунду, спокойный, собранный и восхитительно осведомлённый человек, что стоять рядом и наблюдать за его действиями — сплошное удовольствие. Проблема в том, что, по мнению Влада, делать я это должен, закованный в антимагические наручники, а это мешало. Убедить его в собственной верности я не смогу — я и себя-то в ней убедить не могу, да и во сне я был с ним слишком откровенен, он не поверит мне по умолчанию и правильно сделает.  
В мою следующую лекцию Камчатский Университет скорей всего работать уже не будет, то есть мне придется об этом доложить. Получается, времени на разработку хитрых планов — менее двух суток. Может, больше, но рассчитывать на это нельзя — я не единственный вне-временной студент, возможно, о разрушении Камчатского уже давно известно всем, кому надо, включая Амира. Но неизвестно, насколько он в курсе про Крэйскую Временную Рамку, он может и не связать одно с другим, потому что и без того дел по горло.  
Думаю, мне стоит начать с полной и постоянной защиты собственной головушки, а затем и остального тельца — ну как они решат меня пытать? Затем мне следует вернуть себе осколок памяти души, если он у меня есть.  
Хотя вот незадача. Сильвестр не помнит его сознанием, значит, скорей всего, не помню и я, следовательно, в моем осколке будет та же картинка, а мне никаких воспоминаний о великих магиях не перепадет. Это плохо, если их на самом деле придётся заново открывать.  
«С другой стороны — а нахер мне их открывать? — подумал я. — Наверняка в уничтоженном мире у меня были веские поводы это делать, или может я случайно их открыл, потому что не хотел, к примеру, отжирать энергию у людей, вот и придумал выход из положения. Я ж там сотню лет жил, а то и больше!  
Мда, теперь понятно, откуда эти постоянные мертвецкие мысли…  
— Прохлаждаешься?  
Сильвестр Крэй возник передо мной, и я вздрогнул, словно он поймал меня за каким-нибудь неприличным делом вроде просмотра Лайсиных мультиков или чтения человеческой литературы.  
— Вроде я тебе не нужен.  
— Нужен, — он сел рядом. — Я закончил книгу.  
— Поздравляю. Надеюсь, ты не будешь требовать от меня, чтобы я ее прочитал?  
— А ты… — он осёкся на полуслове. — Ну да, конечно, тебе неинтересно. Ладно. Речь о том, что мы снова возвращаемся к Великим Магиям.  
— Как это мило, — я зевнул. — Скажи, если тебе понадобится кофе.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
— Что-то случилось? Ты какой-то странный!  
— Быть странным — совершенно нормально для помощника Великого Мага, — произнес я. — На нормальных к величию не приедешь.  
— Более странный, чем обычно, — поджал губы Крэй, глядя мне в лицо. — Что-то случилось?  
«А я ведь любил его», — я вдруг осознал это с предельной ясностью. Не пришел к выводу, не сделал предположение — я просто знал это без тени сомнения: там, в уничтоженном мире, я любил Сильвестра Крэя.  
И все логично. «Будь проклят тот день, когда мы встретились!» Я проклял его и себя, и наш, кажется, очень, очень долгий сон, в смысле, мир, я не просто разорвал его, я, согласно данным, уничтожил всю нашу жизнь, чтобы начать ее заново друг без друга. Получается, в другом мире — тут Крэй прав — мы помирились в тот день, а не расстались навсегда. Помирились настолько, что больше никогда серьезно не ссорились.  
«Я любил Крэя в прошлом мире. И он получается… тоже? Любил меня?.. Ну надо же, а ведь такой приличный мальчик из хорошей семьи!  
Хотя, если я был Великим Магом, то быть моим любовником было вполне престижно.  
Как это все грустно. Интересно он знает или не знает, что любил меня там?»  
— Амир опять? — хмуро произнес Сильвестр. — Уж прости, что вмешиваюсь в ваши трепетные отношения, но я практически уверен, что он тебя заколдовал. Потому что я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким.  
— Таким это каким?  
— Влюбленным.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Ну так расколдуй меня. Ты же Великий Маг. Скажи, что тебя бесит, что я влюблен, и расколдуй, никто не сможет тебе возразить, даже Амир, если ты скажешь, что моя влюбленность мешает воплощению Великих Магий.  
— Серьезно? — Крэй уставился на меня темными глазищами. — Ты вот так просто разрешишь мне себя расколдовать?  
Я кивнул.  
— Почему бы и нет? Угождать прихотям Великого Мага — долг любого миньона. — Я сделал паузу. — Просто я знаю, что не заколдован. И не влюблен, на самом деле. То есть может и влюблен, но не знаю, в кого.  
Сильвестр слегка покраснел.  
— Вот не надо этого, пожалуйста.  
— Чего — этого?  
— Флиртовать со мной, — выдавил он, отведя взгляд. — Тебе со мной ничего не светит, абсолютно.  
— Я и не флиртую! — я искренне изумился. Мое осознание, конечно, весьма примечательно, но тот я, который любил Крэя в уничтоженном мире — мертв, а живой я скорее испытываю смутное томление по поводу осведомленных вампиров, сверкающих валькирий и нахальных потомков саламандр.  
— Ага, и что мы переспали, тебе не снилось! — фыркнул Крэй.  
— Не… — я осекся. Точно. Мой лживый день длиной в двое суток начался именно с этого вранья. — Я так, чуть-чуть, слегка. Не принимай близко к сердцу. Я просто не могу отделаться от мысли о будущем.  
— О будущем?  
— Об уничтоженном мире. Мы с тобой одни на краю света… — Я пакостно ухмыльнулся. — Сдается мне, в уничтоженном мире Великий Маг был менее привередлив.  
Лицо у него на мгновенье застыло, затем он спокойно взглянул на меня и снял очки.  
— А вот об этом я предпочитаю вообще не думать, — холодно произнес Крэй. — Ты сам сказал, уничтоженный мир — непознаваемое. Не имеет значения, кем мы там были и что делали.  
— Да конечно! — я издевательски хмыкнул. — Заебись не имеет значения, то-то кто-то носит официальный титул Великого Мага, при этом палец о палец не ударив!  
Легкая тень пробежала лицу Крэя, я уже было подумал, что лететь мне сейчас с яхты до самого антителепортационного заклинания, но Крэй взял себя в руки, и ехидненько, почти как мог бы сказать я сам, произнес:  
— Не тебе упрекать меня в бездеятельности, Альфред. Я, по крайней мере, старался что-то сделать, пока ты расслаблялся у моря, разводил людей в огороде и писал человеческие книжки!  
О, блять. Вот теперь наверное моя рожа застыла. Не зря Силь столько лет носил мой титул — отбиваться словами он научился виртуозно. 9 из 10.  
Бляяять еще раз. Раз все теперь знают, что я — Великий Маг, значит, вся моя биография является достоянием слишком широкой общественности. И то позорное деяние с книжкой накануне отъезда из Западного — тоже. Ох, мать их через семь черных дыр, пень-колоду и трамвай! Это ж клеймо на всю жизнь! Волшебник, писавший сказки для людишек.  
Я глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился.  
— Я предчувствовал свое сотрудничество с обществом Защиты Земли еще тогда, и преисполнился мыслями о том, чем я могу помочь этим несчастным. Я решил позволить им поверить, что где-то есть волшебный мир. — Я ухмыльнулся почти искренне. — Кто ж знал, что этой идее семь лет в обед, и почти каждый человеческий писатель убежден в существовании нашего мира порой даже сильнее, чем мы сами.  
— Хочешь сказать, что написал ту книгу, думая _помочь_ людям? — Крэй вытаращился на меня и аж очки надел. — Учитывая, что по сюжету твой герой ходит и убивает всех подряд, кто вздумал испортить ему настроение?!  
Он прав, но я не признаю это даже под пытками. Наверное, не признаю под пытками.  
— О, так ты ее читал! — я с восторгом уставился на Крэя. — Вот оно! Сбылась моя детская мечта заставить тебя прочитать хоть что-то из того, что я тебе советовал!  
— Я…- Сильвестр осёкся. — У тебя была такая мечта?..  
На самом деле, в детстве это я копался в учебниках, словарях и прочей магической литературе как настоящий книжный червь, поскольку истово жаждал силы и знаний, а вот Крэю приходилось прилагать немыслимые усилия, чтобы прочесть хоть что-то, хоть жалкую статью из Инфофонда. Зато порой я у него находил тупые философские книжонки, которые советовали ему его подружки, и меня очень бесило, что Крэй с искренним интересом пытался в эту муть вникнуть. У нас неимоверное количество философской литературы. Теоретически философия занимается метаморфозами ума и существует исключительно для его упражнений. Но по широко распространенному мнению, философия это такая специальная наука, которая помогает сделать все, что сложно делать — легко. Предполагается, что изучающие ее, могут изобретать новые заклинание, постигать чужие души, путешествовать в разные пространства в своем теле — и все это «очень легко». На самом деле это адская ахинея, единственное, что может сделать волшебник, начитавшийся философских книг — это поверить, что их понял и поехать крышей. К счастью, Крэю везло — у него была весьма устойчивая психика, ничего из прочтённого шлака он не понял, поэтому остался в здравом уме и по сей день.  
Ну так вот. Всю эту гадость Крэй читал, а то, что пытался ему всучить я — нет.  
— Не верю, что ты читал мою книжку. Небось краткое содержание от кого-нибудь услышал, — фыркнул я.- И вообще, это мое дело, чему я посвящал свой досуг. Люди без титулов Великих Магов вольны тратить свою жизнь на что угодно, у нас нет обязательств перед обществом. Хотим — пишем фэнтези, хотим — разводим хиппи в саду. Человек свободен проебывать свою жизнь как угодно, не считаясь с тем, что когда-то дружил с Великим Магом.  
Крэй уставился на меня несчастными глазищами.  
— Блять, Альфред, я уже забыл, к чему ты вообще это все говоришь. Я прочитал твою книжку. Она ужасна. Люди, прочитав ее, решат, что все маги — мудаки.  
Я расхохотался.  
— Видишь, даже не будучи овеян твоей великомагической благодатью, я нес просвещение в массы!  
Крэй поднялся.  
— Все, работать. Хватит дурью маяться.  
— Ладно, — я тоже поднялся. — Только можно я задам тебе еще один вопрос? Личный.  
Он обернулся, прислонившись к перилам лестницы.  
— Нельзя.  
Но было поздно. Повинуясь какой-то дикой, запредельной ярости, я впился в его запястья своими, прижимая его к перилам, и процедил, глядя в черные широко распахнутые глаза:  
— Сильвестр, ты ведь понимаешь, что человек, который изобретет Великие Магии — живой мертвец? Ты правда веришь, что Великого Мага оставят в живых после изобретения Великих Магий? После того, как он даст Диаспоре вечную жизнь и неограниченную силу? — Он дернулся и выдохнул, пытаясь отстраниться. Я видел в его глазах свое отражение — так близко друг к другу мы бывали разве что в детстве. — Серьёзно, Сильвестр Крэй, ты столько лет думал над Великими Магиями, и тебе ни разу не пришло в голову, что, придумав их, ты подпишешь себе смертный приговор?!  
— Э… Альфред, это не так, — Он беспомощно улыбнулся, выворачивая руки из моего захвата. Его улыбка совсем не вязалась с его словами. — Ты всегда обо всех думаешь плохо, но этого не произойдет.  
Я схватил его за плечи, сжал, чуть встряхнул, и, повинуясь апофеозу своей лживости, воскликнул:  
— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен, Силь? Ты уже не человек. Ты — оружие массового поражения! Средство уничтожить мир! Тебя не оставят в живых, потому что все будут бояться жить в мире с такой угрозой! Да, я шутил над этим и прикалывался, но это на самом деле так! А я… — Я вложил во взгляд все лицемерие, отпущенное мне матерью-природой. Сильвестр смотрел на меня дивно-шокированными глазами. — Как твой помощник я… да и просто — друг… я бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло!  
Его губы приоткрылись, зрачки расширились, а потом скрылись за темными длинными ресницами. Сильвестр хмыкнул, снял очки, отведя взгляд в сторону, и осторожно вывернулся из моих рук. Покачал кудряшками и принялся протирать свои и без того идеально прозрачные очки.  
— Так ты поэтому мне не хотел помогать, что ли? — произнес он. — Потому что боялся, что нас с тобой убьют?  
Я мысленно взвыл от восторга. О да. Сам бы я до такого не додумался! Я отвел взгляд к горизонту и пожал плечами:  
— Да.  
И принялся спускаться по лестнице, оставив Крэя наверху размышлять над моими словами. Я едва сдерживал рвущуюся наружу безобразную ухмылку. Да. Я заставлю страдать вас всех. Абсолютно всех, кто участвует сейчас в этом театре одного зрителя! Ошибкой было думать, что кто-то из этих великих мудаков может быть моим союзником. Ошибкой было думать, что кто-то в нашем мире может быть добрым и милым просто так.  
Ошибкой было думать, что обещанием жизни можно прельстить мертвеца.


	40. Проигранная битва

К моему изумлению, лекция по энергетике состоялась как обычно. Либо то будущее, что для них произошло неделю назад, уже было изменено, либо все как-то утряслось. Технически, Влад обещал не убивать Амира, но мне все равно было до ужаса любопытно, поэтому я снова отпросился выйти и влез в Инфофонд за новостями; в отличие от людских учебных заведений, у нас поговорить на лекции с соседом невозможно в принципе. Влез — и похолодел: моя родная физиономия красовалась с пометкой «только живым» в списке разыскиваемых преступников среди компании почтенных и древних вольных джентльменов, за послужным списком которых я следил еще в детстве, причём, преимущественно, с восхищением.  
«Союзник террориста номер один, Альфред Майнштайн, местонахождение неизвестно, только живым!»  
Херова лысая хуйня. Террорист номер один это у нас, конечно, Влад. Удивительно, что на плакате он тоже значился как Влад, а не Джек, причем с пометкой: «Живым или мертвым». Вот так вот. Недели не прошло, как я уже международный преступник.  
Про Амира — ничего, про захват Камчатского — ничего, про Сильвестра Крэя… ничего. Я вспомнил его слова, что будущее не зависит от всяких там бабочек. То, что случилось для меня, не факт, что произошло для всех, и вероятно, через неделю снова поменяется. Вот почему не рекомендуется читать новости при путешествиях во времени — чтобы не поехать.  
Ладно. Может и хорошо, что я его союзник. Влад не похож на человека, готового мирно и добровольно разоружаться, скорее он будет размахивать мной и угрожать применить, чем уничтожать. Это лучше, чем планы всяких стратегов по окончательному выпиливанью из мира Великого Мага.  
Я свернул Инфофонд и вернулся в пронизанную копьями яркого майского света аудиторию. Мои одногруппники и правда не тянули на выживших в теракте: по-весеннему живо шебуршались, все такие взбудораженные, яркие и юные.  
Кстати, о весне: мне еще зачет сдавать. Ха, международный террорист на сессии! Вот ведь чисто технически, если я в розыске, можно меня найти здесь?.. Будет смешно, если сюда ворвутся охотники за головами.  
Я сел на место. Профессор смерил меня хмурым взглядом; показалось, солнце полыхнуло в его глазах золотом.  
Золото. Я перевернул съехавший на бок перстень и согнул палец так, чтобы поймать камнем блик. Это было старое золотое кольцо, массивное, со всякими завитушками и большим овальным янтарем внутри. Оно принадлежало моей матери, и я не мог сказать зачем, после возвращения памяти и осознания всей правды о себе, я стал носить его. Я давно хотел его уничтожить, но останавливала природная практичность: древние артефакты на дороге не валяются, как знать, может, встретится на пути какой-нибудь гадатель, которому этот амулет подойдет. Или гадательница.  
Я вспомнил о Виктории Михайловой. Женщина, пропавшая во времени в десятилетнем возрасте, и вернувшаяся самостоятельно уже взрослой. Если это правда, то она обладает знаниями о природе пространства и времени на уровне магистра как минимум. Я слышал о способах слежки Вип’ов невероятные истории, мол, они могут красться за человеком просто _одной секундой позже_, и хрен он что-то заметит. Красться, но не читать мысли — читать мысли это уже воздействие, его не заметить нельзя.  
Плевать, откуда она узнала про мое поражение, но она помогла мне, и будет следить за результатами. Расшифровал ли я надпись, узнал ли прошлое. Мне не нужен союзник из Диаспоры, но это не значит, что ее нельзя будет использовать. Потому что использовать нужно все и всех, а не ждать у моря погоды. Кажется, я ждал ее и так слишком долго.  
Сказать, что я разозлился, было бы неверным. Я настолько разозлился, что вылетел за грань ярости в мир сухого безжизненного покоя, в безмолвную пустошь, которая затем либо взорвется, либо заледенеет — как знать?..  
Никому не понравится обнаружить себя одураченным, а людей вокруг — лжецами. Любовник, готовый в любой момент выполнить приказ о твоем устранении, и бывший лучший друг, присвоивший твой титул. И покрывающие эту хрень высокопоставленные правители.  
Может Вика и права, в сравнении с ними я — добрый. Был. До сих пор.  
«А может плюнуть на это все? — спросил знакомый мне с детства внутренний голос. — Разбираться со всем этим гемором! Ты ведь на самом деле старик, Альфред Майнштайн. Тебе сто с лишним лет, а может и тысяча с лишним, хотя поверить, что ты прожил с Крэйем тысячу лет и ни разу не поссорился — задача не из легких. Тем не менее. Ты не хочешь жить. Ты не хочешь бороться. Ты хочешь, чтобы весь этот гемор закончился. Ты хочешь поднять пистолет к виску и вышибить себе мозги».  
Я с печалью взглянул на изрисованную поверхность парты; на записывающий лекцию планшет; на свою руку в черной перчатке, с отвратительным огромным кольцом на большом пальце. А ведь на самом деле. Этот внутренний голос прав, он всегда прав, и меня это бесит.  
С давних пор я вынужден бороться с ним, потому что он меня бесит. Потому что я не могу сдаться и остаться в живых, это неприемлемо, но и бороться за свою жизнь для меня в какой-то мере абсурдно, потому что она не представляет особенной ценности. Да и ничто в мире, пожалуй, не представляет для меня особенной ценности. Потому я и болтаюсь по жизни с вялотекущим статусом «холодной войны» в голове.  
Я взглянул в окно, в холодный солнечный день, мимо двух коротконосых профилей сидевших рядом сестричек, чьи имена я так и не узнал, и вдруг нашел ее: причину, почему я до сих пор жив и рыпаюсь.  
Потому что сдаться и остаться в живых — это хуже смерти. Человек, который сдался, превращается в отвратительное чудовище, которое втихаря отсасывает энергию у всех, до кого способно дотянутся; в мерзкую тварь, которая компенсирует свое поражение издевательствами над окружающими; в отвратную гниду, лгущую себе и всем вокруг, что у нее все замечательно, и питающейся верой окружающих в то, что это правда.  
Превращается в чудовище, подобное моей матери.  
Меня затошнило. Это было не физиологическое, а скорее психологическое чувство. Есть у меня одна тайна, до которой, кажется, мои тюремщики еще не добрались. Моя мать не совсем умерла. Она превратилась в чудовище. В нежить.  
Я еще поэтому поил мага древности своей кровью. Потому что в глубине души опасался, что мать всегда ею и была, что моя кровь тоже будет иметь привкус тлена, и тогда однажды я… стану такой же тварью.  
Вот оно. Перед лицом такой возможности лучше умереть. То есть — совсем умереть.  
На самом деле и для слабого волшебника шестьдесят лет — это ничто, можно сказать расцвет юности. Никто у нас не умирает самостоятельно в шестьдесят лет, в смысле, не приложив к этому определённых усилий. Ну то есть выстрел в голову, любая из Семи Смертных Песен, ошибка в заклинании, противостояние с сильным магом, несоблюдение техники безопасности, — все это легко убивает хоть пятилетнего, хоть пятисотлетнего мага, вопросов нет. Но так, чтобы скопытиться тупо от старости в шестьдесят — такого не бывает.  
В нашем обществе причины смерти — тема деликатная, если не сказать запретная; спрашивать на похоронах, отчего помер виновник торжества — грубо и чревато последствиями. Умер и умер. Поднимем же бокалы за упокой.  
Единственное, что принято — хоть и не обязательно — читать над останками заклинание подлинности, чтобы пришедшие не сомневались, на чьи именно похороны они явились, и не ожидали, что покойный оживит событие внезапными визитом. Людям это важно.  
Мне в этом плане, можно сказать, повезло: окончательно съехав с катушек, моя мать превратилась в монстра, но при этом оставила в мире свою бренную оболочку, типа как панцирь, чтобы у меня было, что предъявить сокрушенным знакомым. Очень мило с ее стороны, хотя вряд ли она думала в тот момент обо мне. Тем более все равно большинство негласно пришло к выводу, что это я ее и грохнул.  
Зато никто не спрашивал, что случилось на самом деле. Вернее, конечно, спрашивали; интересовались, выясняли исподволь; я намекнул, что это было чье-то проклятье, и в итоге интерес сошел на нет — помереть от проклятья можно в любом возрасте, если сила проклявшего была выше твоей.  
На самом деле произошло следующее: мать действительно сошла с ума, а когда сходит с ума волшебник, то… либо он ломает своим сумасшествием реальность, либо — самого себя, а зачастую и то и другое. Сумасшествие не всегда летально, и часто вылечивается; известны случаи, когда волшебники, спятив, превращались во всякую разрушительную хрень, а потом, когда им надоедало, или разрушать в округе становилось нечего, возвращались в прежнюю форму и начинали демонстративно каяться. Но это редкость. Среди разрушительных хреней, скажем так, очень мало волшебников, то есть превратиться в смерч легко, а вот смерчей, превратившихся в людей, немного. Думать надо, в кого превращаешься.  
Но если маг спятил, то думать он уже не хочет, по крайней мере здраво, и зачастую превращается в то, что наиболее соответствует его состоянию ума. Иногда — превращается постепенно, в зависимости от того, насколько далеко его занесло. Впервые я увидел это за каким-то банальным обедом: скосил глаза в сторону и вдруг понял, что рядом со мной за столом сидит не человек, а нежить. Мерзотная гниющая тварь, облепленная паутиной и какой-то бумагой, с горящими зелёным, как болотный огонь, глазами и мерзкой, чавкающей пастью, в которой не было даже зубов — какие-то волосинки, ворсинки, бахрома и прочая гадость с крошками. Чудовище занимало половину кухни, и сидело за столом, согнувшись и сгорбившись. У него были длинные тощие ноги и трехпалые руки, которыми оно сжимало вилку, а на среднем пальце был тот самый гадальный перстень, что никогда не снимала мать. Я настолько охуел тогда, что потерял дар речи, потом моргнул, и все исчезло, рядом со мной сидела все та же мать, только вот звук остался прежний: я смотрел, как она ела и меня тошнило от омерзения.  
Вначале я решил, что мне померещилось; при наших отношениях неудивительно, что подсознание мне подбросило такую картинку, но я раздобыл — то есть украл — Кристалл Ясности, амулет, не позволяющий носителю поддаваться иллюзиям и галлюцинациям. Таскал постоянно эту хрень на шее, даже во сне, хотя если носить Кристалл Ясности во сне, то не будешь видеть никаких снов вообще, и все смотрел, смотрел и смотрел на мать. Я не знал, чего ожидал больше — того, что она превратится, или того, что нет. Но она не превращалась целый год, и я уже было забил на эту хрень, хотя амулета и не снял, когда увидел чудовище — то есть ее — вновь. В тот раз к ней пришла в гости коллега, они сидели на кухне и пили чай, и я опять обратил внимание, как трехпалая серая рука с кольцом отправляет в рот кусок шоколадного торта, а тот лишь частично проходит в ее пасть, а частично плавится и стекает по ворсистой груди уродливыми коричневыми подтеками. Я так сильно сжал Кристалл Ясности, что он порезал мне руку; я смотрел и ни черта не понимал, а подружка матери что-то говорила, весело и непринужденно, как канарейка, но она ведь тоже была магом, и она была нормальной, а на моей шее — кристалл, и значит, мне все это не… Внезапно моя мать схватила свою подружку за плечи и поцеловала в лоб — ну то есть это так выглядело, будто чудовище поцеловало женщину в лоб, полыхнуло какое-то заклинание защиты и лопнуло, а потом я увидел, как какая-то белая светящаяся хрень течет по воздуху изо лба женщины в рот моей матери. На этот раз не проливая ни капли.  
Когда тварь оторвалась от волшебницы, и я заметил на лбу у той как бы шрам, тонкий как морщинка и почти сразу исчезнувший. Казалось, прошло несколько секунд, я моргнул, и на кухне уже вновь сидели две нормального вида женщины и пили чаек. Я медленно отступил от дверей; неторопливо собрал вещи и вышел из дома, не планируя больше возвращаться в него никогда.  
Дня через три, конечно, я вспомнил о заклятьи крови — почувствовав его вновь, как тогда, в приюте. Когда мне показалось, что все мои жидкости пытаются покинуть тело вертикально вверх. Мне тогда было четырнадцать или почти пятнадцать, но противостоять заклятью крови я не умел, да и не умею до сих пор — к счастью, другой кровной родни у меня нет.  
Зато пока меня не было, к нам приехали очень дальние родственники, которые мне были не особенно интересны — на фоне происходящего. На этот раз меня даже никто не стал спрашивать, чего я убежал; затем оказалось, что мать наврала им, что я просто уехал в гости. Я обернул Кристалл Ясности тканью, сказав, что это волшебный амулет, подаренный любимой девушкой — чтобы никто не задавал вопросов, ведь в доме внезапно оказалось очень много людей. Я почти не обращал на них внимания, все время ожидая следующего превращения.  
Вообще-то я не боюсь нежити. Ее можно изгнать, сжечь, проткнуть почти любым заговоренным куском металла, либо и вовсе прогнать силой слов, то есть как следует выматериться. В детстве мы специально ходили на кладбища погоняться за призраками, ныряли за предметами, надеясь, что те окажутся волшебными вещами, в которые влилась сила утопшего хозяина, а в окрестном районе не осталось ни одного заброшенного здания или пустыря, неисследованного юными волшебниками на предмет живой мертвечины и прочих интересных вещей. Дети спокойнее взрослых относятся к нежити. С ребятами со двора мы однажды развели зомби-воробьев: нашли заговоренный неизвестно кем и когда кусок земли, и, отбирая у местных кошек добычу, стали ее там хоронить; через месяц двор кишел пешими, топорщащими облезлые крылышки зомби-птичками, пока взрослые не увидели и не позвали некроманта испепелить эту радость к чертям собачьим. Мы были очень огорчены.  
Но одно дело — чья-то чужая отстранённая нечисть, и совсем другое — нечисть, составляющая тебе компанию за чашкой чая и целующая друзей в лоб. Через полгода та ведьма, коллега матери, умерла; она была довольно стара и все говорили — проклятье. Я только тогда и решил классифицировать мамин, так сказать, вид — а до этого просто бродил в оцепенении, не понимая, кто из нас спятил. Это я сейчас такой умный и отстранённый, отсутствие души сожгло все эмоции по всем поводам, а тогда я не был уверен. _Несмотря на кристалл ясности,_ я все равно не был уверен, что я прав.  
Я искал не то и не там. Тогда я не знал, что сумасшедшие маги могут превратиться во что угодно, или скорее в то, на что хватит их силы безумия и воображения. Я решил, что мать специально превращается в какую-то нечисть, думая, что никто не заметит, и хавает силу от своих друзей — этот поцелуй в лоб потом не раз повторился по отношению к другим людям, хотя не все из них умерли; сыграла роль личная сила.  
Пока у нас гостили родственники, мать вела себя более-менее прилично, но потом они уехали, херня о том, что я демоническое отродье, заиграла с новой силой, и побег мне припомнили. Именно тогда я вызвал демона Азоха, чтобы он сказал этой дуре, что видит ее впервые, но и это не помогло. А потом я однажды проснулся от того, что эта тварь — в своем тварином облике — сидела на мне и пыталась поцеловать в лоб меня.  
Орал я тогда куда круче, чем в Камчатском — хороший крик отпугивает и нечисть. А потом изо всех сил вдарил обеими ладонями Щит; пламя вспыхнуло, озарив всю комнату, тварь отскочила и исчезла, а я — наверное, звучит довольно забавно — завернулся в защитный огненный шар и в нем заснул. Мне очень хотелось спать, и совсем не хотелось бегать по улицам и переживать из-за того, что моя мать превратилась в чудовище и пыталась меня убить. В конце концов, я ее и без кошмарного облика считал чудовищем.  
Проснулся я от того, что защитное заклинание стало затухать. Поднялся, сходил в сортир и только с зубной щеткой за щекой, глядя на себя в зеркало, осознал, что произошло. Я чуть было не стал ночным перекусом. Что-то звенело на кухне — должно быть, моя родственница готовила завтрак. _Или ожидала завтрак?.._  
Она вела себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Я в который раз попытался заговорить с ней о том, что видел, но она вела себя так, будто спятил я, а не она. Мол, у меня слишком сильное воображение. Это, кстати, ложь — даже в то время, когда воображаемые друзья были у всех моих сверстников, мне даже котенка вообразить не получалось. Я не иллюзионист от природы, максимум что я могу — наиллюзить простые формы типа куба или шара, на живое мне бессмысленно и замахиваться — оно у меня скорее настоящим выйдет, но никак не иллюзорным. А между иллюзорной кошкой и настоящей гораздо больше разниц, чем кажется.  
Внезапно вернулись те дальние родственники, застав нас в состоянии, когда я изрисовывал стены пол и потолок своей комнаты защитными пентаклями от нечисти, а мать орала, что я одержим демонами. С какой стати я решил, что те люди мне поверят, я не помню. Наверное, просто устал от всего настолько, что было все равно, с кем говорить. История-то была совсем не крутая, а жуткая, и о том, чтобы ее рассказать друзьям, речи быть не могло; и уж тем более нельзя было Сильвестру, его реакцию на враки про демона я помнил слишком живо, страшно было подумать, что со мной сделает его мать, если услышит, что на этот раз моя мать — чудовище, пьющее силу из окружающих.  
Поэтому я рассказал ее родственникам. Всю, целиком, про коллег, «поцелуи», нападение, и явил их взорам Кристалл Ясности в качестве доказательства, что я не спятил.  
Эти люди не были злыми; ну, по крайней мере не совсем, но они мне не поверили. Оказалось, мать им рассказала про мою офигительную историю о демоне, так что я выглядел в их глазах заведомо лжецом, а тут еще рассказал такую жуть. Эти бедные люди решили, что нас надо срочно спасать и мирить. Они рассказали матушке, а та пришла в ярость и стала требовать, чтобы я признался, что наврал.  
В общем-то это все. От меня требовали признаний и извинений. Но отобрали кристалл, мать заявила, что это подделка, которая и свела меня с ума. Ха, я спиздил его из лучшей магической лавки в городе! Будь у нас гильдия воров, меня после одной этой кражи туда бы приняли без экзамена!  
Признаваться в том, что я всю эту херню выдумал, я не собирался. С какой стати, если это не так. На тот момент я уже был в курсе, кто тут действительно поехал, а кто только стоит на перроне с билетом, и утверждать обратное не собирался.  
Мать злилась, родичи тоже, решив, что это я кошмарное чудовище — говорю такие ужасы о своей матушке да еще и ей в лицо, да еще и настаиваю на том, что это правда. Я предлагал им проверить, чудовище она или нет, и сказал, что допускаю возможность того, что она превращается бессознательно. Все было напрасно.  
Кстати, один из первых признаков лжеца-фанатика: он никогда не позволит себя проверять. Он будет орать, что все это глупости, ерунда, в проверке не нуждается, и вообще, раз вы предлагаете проверку, то сами еще большие лжецы. Если вдруг все же удастся провести проверку со стороны беспристрастными свидетелями, то после фанатик объявит, что свидетели были пристрастны, в сговоре и вообще их мнение не стоит ломаного гроша.  
Но был еще один нюанс. Я опасался, не я ли виной чудовищному облику матери. Вдруг она, поверив, что ее трахнул демон, а я — его сын, сама решила превратиться в чудовище? Не стала ли моя дурацкая детская ложь началом этих чудовищных метаморфоз, ведь известно же (всем юным магам родители это говорят) — слово материально, мол, о чем соврёшь, то и сбудется. Кстати, полная ерунда, я тысячу раз врал, что владею ручным драконом — хрена с два, драконов как не было в нашем мире, так и нет. Но на тот момент я все еще сомневался.  
И вот, барахтаясь и под собственными сомнениями, и под давлением со стороны, я вдруг подумал: если я скажу, что все выдумал, и что она не чудовище, вдруг она перестанет в него превращаться? Вдруг она снова станет нормальной — ну, насколько может?  
Это и было мое поражение. Я поддался на все их угрозы и солгал, что солгал в первый раз. Я правда тогда думал, что всем от этого будет легче. Я ошибался.  
Мои слова произвели воистину магический эффект, но обратный: услышав эту кошмарную ложь, чудовище мгновенно мутировало, став еще сильнее и больше. Мать стала превращаться все чаще и чаще. Они заставили меня снять защиту с комнаты и отобрали кристалл, но я больше не спал в доме вообще. Каждую ночь вылезал из окна и устраивался на крыше соседнего дома, предварительно очертив свое лежбище десятью кругами силы. Конечно, я хотел сбежать; больше всего на свете хотел сбежать оттуда, но я все еще не знал, что противопоставить заклятию крови, а у матери было слишком много могущественных друзей, которые легко находили меня.  
Она всем стала рассказывать, как я спятил и думал, что она — чудовище, пьющее жизнь из других людей, а я, сперев еще один Кристалл Ясности, обнаружил, что от реакции окружающих чудовище, в которого она превращалась, становилось все более огромным и жутким. Эта нежить кормилась верой окружающих в то, что она — человек.  
Сейчас-то я в курсе, что нечисти такого типа более двух десятков подвидов. А тогда я просто думал, что вот-вот стану следующим в очереди поцелуя в лоб.  
Мать не знала, что у меня появился второй кристалл; так и не добравшись до меня ночью, она решила попытаться сделать это днем, на каком-то празднике, при множестве знакомых людей вокруг. Подошла, положила мне руки на плечи, глядя в глаза — но глаза ее уже не были человеческими.  
«Я не верю тебе, — безмолвно произнес я. — Никогда не верил. Я солгал тогда, что солгал тогда. Ты — омерзительное чудовище, и меня тошнит от одного взгляда на тебя. Посмеешь прикоснуться ко мне — я тебя убью».  
Ее глаза полыхнули яростью, она потянулась ко мне, будто хотела обнять, а я оттолкнул ее двумя руками.  
— Ты лжешь! — воскликнула она.  
— Ты чудовище, — ответил я и сбежал, не став слушать осуждения. Отвратительная была сцена.  
Какой-то незнакомец нагнал меня у выхода, я практически не помню его внешности, да и имени тоже, но его слова я помню и сейчас:  
— Однако родственники у тебя. Когда это произошло?  
— Произошло что? — тупо переспросил я.  
— Как что. Превращение.  
Я тогда был близок к обмороку как никогда, по крайней мере, ноги мои уж точно подкосились — когда я понял, что он мне верит. Он оказался исследователем подмира и его обитателей, и рассказал про нечисть, сумасшедших магов и их превращения, о том, что удивительно, как я до сих пор жив. Он болтал, что у него есть теория, что все твари подмира когда-то произошли от спятивших волшебников, а я смотрел на него, как на явившегося специально для меня бога.  
— Эм, если хочешь, узнать об этом, в смысле, подробнее, я могу дать тебе пару книг из моей личной библиотеки… В смысле, если хочешь, мы можем пойти туда прямо сейчас…  
Эта фраза, вернее, ее тон, отрезвили и поразили меня до глубины души. Разумеется, она значила: «ээ, не хочешь ли пойти потрахаться», но меня поразила неуверенность тона. Этот человек совершенно не осознал, что для меня сделал, если допускал, что я могу сказать «нет» на его предложение.  
Я тогда впервые переспал с мужчиной, и был удивлен, что понравилось мне это ничуть не меньше, чем с женщинами, а то и больше, хотя очень долгое время валил это «а то и больше» на экстаз по поводу «я был прав!».  
Получив необходимую информацию, утром я помахал своему благодетелю ручкой и больше никогда его не видел. Подростком я вообще считал, что с людьми надо трахаться только один раз — ну, я ведь потомок сумасшедшей, что с меня взять.  
На этом история не закончилась. Я переехал в дом, где жила Лайса, нагло загипнотизировав тамошних людей кормить и себя. Я заканчивал школу и думал о том, чем займусь дальше. По-прежнему считал себя не-геем, по-прежнему злился на всех новых друзей Сильвестра Крэя, по-прежнему переступал порог собственного дома, лишь обвешавшись защитными амулетами как экзорцист-фрилансер.  
И по-прежнему не оставлял надежды все как-то исправить, хотя мой первый любовник сказал, что превращения нельзя обратить, поскольку для этого нужно вылечить душу, а не переубедить разум. Но я лгал себе, что в это не верю; осознавать, что родная мать пыталась тебя съесть — довольно горькая правда для нежных и трепетных юных волшебников.  
А потом черная тварь вновь явилась за мной, сломав все амулеты и защиты и прикончив моих людей. Мне пришлось снова с ней бороться за свою жизнь; в ту ночь я впервые использовал силу Лайсы как силу союзника, но в последний момент так и не смог нанести смертельный удар, и тварь сбежала. Утром я пошел домой и увидел тело; мать лежала на кровати, будто умерла во сне, только уже не дышала.  
Уж на что я был труслив и безволен, но я позвал магистра-целителя.  
«Я хочу знать как она умерла, кто ее убил, мертва ли она в действительности; если есть кто-то, ответственный за ее смерть, я желаю это знать». Стандартный заказ, но не когда подозреваешь в убийцах самого себя. Целитель вначале скорчил кислую мину, мол, вызвали из-за очевидной смерти во сне, но мина его быстро слетела с морды, когда он начал восстанавливать картину событий. Да я и сам прислонился к стене, ища у безмолвной архитектуры моральной поддержки, когда увидел в проекции, как в комнату вползает огромное уродское чудовище, сминая все вокруг и капая зеленой слюной на пол, затем пытается превратиться в человека, но у него не выходит, снова и снова, потом оно становится резко красным, и я понимаю: переходит в иное измерение. Астрал, скорей всего, но может и подмир. В астрале мир кажется красноватым. Мне попался хороший лекарь, сумевший следить за событиями в двух измерениях сразу. Чудовище стало отряхиваться. Отряхивать себя от бумаги, паутины, крошек и всякого прочего мусора, которым было облеплено, и весь этот мусор ссыпался на кровать, формируя женское тело с копной белоснежных волос. Под конец чудовище стряхнуло с себя кольцо, и оно материализовалось на пальце сцепленных вместе ладоней. Весьма эстетичное превращение, надо сказать. Даже не оглянувшись на свою прошлую оболочку, кошмарная тварь сиганула в окно. Видимо, пошла за мной.  
А мама осталась лежать.  
— Надо сказать, молодой человек, такого я еще… — целитель повернулся ко мне, но я среагировал быстрее, потому что уже снял перчатку. Я схватил его прямо за голову, вдавил ладонь в лоб и прижал к стене. Ударил по поднявшимся было рукам и приковал их приёмом, позволяющим приклеить противника к любой поверхности.  
— Мой дорогой доктор, — тихо произнес я. — Да, я знаю, что такого вы еще не видели. Самое забавное, что такого вы уже не видели, вы понимаете меня? Сейчас я прикажу вам стереть свою память самостоятельно. Помните, дорогой доктор, я — прямой потомок того чудовища, что прошлой ночью сигануло во мрак, оставив тут свой милый хитиновый панцирь. Как знать, может, сегодня у меня тоже будет ветреное настроение? Вы не можете гарантировать этого, зато я могу — если когда-нибудь эта история всплывет, я приду и убью вас — в человеческом или чудовищном обличии. Вы все поняли, дорогой доктор? А теперь будьте любезны — сотрите себе память о последнем часе — немедленно!  
Конечно, в тот момент я был неадекватен — иначе бы это не прокатило, мне было шестнадцать, а лекарю, наверное, больше сотни, но, как оказалось, неадекватность плюс правильный захват паховой области играют решающую роль в деле убеждения.  
Никто не должен знать, что моя мать превратилась в чудовище.  
Восстановленные лекарем события плюс полученные знания более-менее помогли разобраться с причинами произошедшего, но оставленная мне в наследство привычка не доверять никому и ничему не позволяла составить окончательное суждение. Не было способа выяснить, была ли мать нежитью, принявшей человеческий облик, или была спятившим магом, превратившимся в нежить по своему желанию или из-за своего безумия. Не было возможности узнать, добровольно или инстинктивно чудовище, бывшее моей матерью, хотело меня убить. Для меня это было важно — тогда. Но ответов на эти вопросы у меня не было, и я сотворил себе маску нормальности; я одел ее и вышел с ней на похороны, и не снимал ее много, много лет, пока волшебник с глазами из вечного льда не разбил ее, чтобы выяснить, что вопросы по-прежнему остались без ответов, решения — не принятыми, а сам я — все тот же растерянный пацан, который не может поверить даже самому себе.  
Солнце вспыхнуло вновь на янтарном перстне, и я вздрогнул, очнувшись от воспоминаний. Да, это было… давно. Тогда я действительно был таким.  
Тогда, но не сейчас. Если я чему-то и научился за прошедшие годы, так это доверию к себе. Как к телу, так и к душе. Кошмарная тварь больше не являлась сожрать меня. Мог бы я ей чем-то помочь или нет — уже неважно. Я не обязан был это делать, даже если это моя ложь породила превращение. Я не обязан помогать никому, неважно, в какой степени родства мы находимся. Каждый сам решает, что для него станет правдой, а что нет. Если мать решила превратиться в нежить из-за моей лжи, это не моя вина, а ее решение. Ее проигрыш — или выигрыш — кто теперь разберет?.. Лично я считаю — проигрыш.  
Вот оно зачем. Я буду драться, чтобы не превратиться в мерзкую уродскую проигравшую самому себе тварь. Чтобы не стать чудовищем, питающимся от чужой веры в то, что оно — человек. И даже если я умру на этом пути, это будет лучше, чем проиграть.  
Вот как. Вот что значило: «маг всегда сражается так, будто его битва — последняя». Там были еще слова, впрочем, их все настолько знают наизусть, что перестали воспринимать как руководства, и стали воспринимать как мантры. Продолжение той фразы звучало как-то так: «при этом магу все равно, выиграет он или проиграет эту битву; зная, что его воля безупречна, он смеется». Если последнее я еще мог хотя как-то принять на веру, то первое внушало мне искренне недоумение: как это так — все равно? Что значит, блять, все равно, выиграю я или проиграю, что за бред!  
Но если знать, что проигрыш — это всего лишь смерть, а вот альтернатива — это превращение… Тут уж действительно все равно жить или умереть, лишь бы не стать чудовищем, которого самого от себя будет тошнить, но которое убедит себя в том, что это нормальное человеческое состояние.  
Шутка в том, что с точки зрения чудовища это необязательно так. Если маг утратит человечность, жалеть его будут только окружающие. А превратившийся в чудовище утрачивает человеческую систему координат и вполне может быть счастлив, схарчив всех своих детей и друзей.  
Видимо, именно тут надо смеяться. Даже если ты проиграешь себе, став чудовищем, тот, кем ты стал, может вполне решить, что он выиграл.  
Но я не собираюсь проверять это. Метаморфозы в нечто не антропоморфное меня никогда не прельщали, равно как и игры разума; у меня нет ни малейшего намерения находить в комнате отсутствующую кошку. Однако это не значит, что мне неинтересно обшарить и комнату, и весь остальной дом в поисках _f_ вещей. Интересно. Еще как.  
Можно умереть на пути, но если быть уверенным, что сделал все возможное на момент своей смерти, смерть встретит мага легко, улыбнется, и маг закружит ее в последнем танце, быстром и легком, и он будет смеяться, ликуя, что так и не превратился на своем пути в чудовище. Это и есть безупречность.


	41. Минута на размышление

Я беззвучно рассмеялся, глядя в окно. Интересно, сколько времени я потратил на поиск смысла своей жизни?.. Не считая воспоминаний, хоть минут пять-то прошло?.. Ленивая, ленивая ты скотина, Альфред Майнштайн, вечно откладывающая все на потом, даже самое важное, ты долбаный мазохист, это тебя надо связывать и лупить во время секса, а не оборотня!.. Мог бы и раньше до этого додуматься.  
Я снова рассмеялся, позабыв, что нахожусь на лекции, и в этот момент оконное стекло со звоном рухнуло; трещина пробежала по дереву парт, а камень, находившийся в моем золотом перстне, раскололся надвое. Девчонки завизжали, закрывая головы руками, остальные повскакивали, профессор оторвался от доски… Из разбитого окна мгновенно повеяло холодом. Пришедшие в себя девчонки стали избавляться от осколков, а я с недоумением оглядывался — я-то пялился в это окно уже долгое время, не было ни камня, ни заклинания… Я оглядел студентов — все, кажется, живы и шевелятся.  
— Так ну и кому это понадобилось? — профессор лениво провёл рукой в воздухе, и стекло начало собираться обратно, пока не стало целой пластиной, и затем угнездилось обратно в раму; парта починилась, а руку я успел убрать. Я с облегчением вздохнул, ежась от холода — даже в мае этот Камчатский находится совершенно не в моей климатической зоне.  
Студенты недоуменно оглядывались.  
— Я спрашиваю, кто разбил окно?! Сейчас как долбану в вас допросным!  
Мне вдруг показалось, что профессора до чертиков заебала лекция и ужасно хочется заняться чем-то — хоть чем-то другим. Я поднял руку и произнес:  
— Если оно само разбилось, то скорей всего, я. Я не хотел. Просто рассмеялся и в этот момент смотрел в окно.  
Препод смотрел недоверчиво. Затем махнул рукой.  
— В следующий раз, когда нас захватят, найди в себе, пожалуйста, силы, посмеяться над Владом, — мрачно произнес он. Все заржали. Я кивнул.  
— Я постараюсь.  
А про себя, естественно, прихуел: «То есть как так — „в следующий раз, когда нас захватят“?! Это что, получается, таки захват Камчатского был? Хотя… логично, если я в розыске. Но почему в новостях нет ничего об этом?! И если уж на то пошло, почему я все еще тут присутствую, а не арестован… Хотя, может, это просто был другой захват, уже без меня?! Какая у нас интересная жизнь в будущем! Дожить бы».  
В этот момент прозвенел звонок, и студенты, все еще прикалываясь над шуткой про Влада, меня и окно, засобирались уходить. Я подошел к профессору и уставился на него, потом вспомнил, как я выгляжу, и попытался придать лицу нейтральное выражение — согласно Сильвестру, мой иллюзорный облик вкупе с моей обычной мимикой дает кошмарный результат.  
— Так правда бывает? Просто человек таращился на окно и оно разбилось? Со мной никогда такого не было! Я имею в виду — от смеха.  
Мне случалось взрывать предметы от ярости, но от смеха…  
— Хочешь сказать, случайно это сделал? — профессор равнодушно пожал плечами. Он был сухим, спокойным, как бы вечно погруженным в себя, но в то же время вполне нормально читавшим лекции магом. На вид ему было лет сорок, но это ничего не означало — у нас большинство преподов, желающих, чтобы к ним относились серьезно, старят себя слегка, во избежание панибратства. На самом деле он мог быть как моим ровесником, так и каким-нибудь двухсотлетним живчиком.  
— Ну если так, значит, учись контролировать силу. Вообще странно, обычно в твоем возрасте таких проблем уже ни у кого не бывает.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Я очень давно ничему не радовался искренне. Наверное, поэтому. Так что уж простите, на террористе номер один вряд ли сработает, — не удержался я от ехидного комментария и впился взглядом в профессора. Тот поднял на меня глаза, желтые, как мое долбаное кольцо, один чуть темнее другого, и сухо ответил:  
— Постарайся искренне порадоваться возможности его угробить, — произнес он без единого интонационного намека на шутку. — Ты ведь какой-то родственник Крэя? Ну и если уж на то пошло, ты сильнее всех в классе.  
— Я? — я произнес это с неприязнью. Не люблю, когда мне вот так в открытую льстят, и… схуяли он считает, что я — родственник Крэя?!  
Профессор закатил свои глазищи и просмотрел на меня как на говно.  
— Видел вашу первую сценку. То, что Великий Маг потом отмотал время, не значит, что я как дебил должен не верить своим воспоминаниям. К тому же потом видел вас пару раз вместе, что только подтвердило. Рот закрой.  
Я послушно поднял челюсть. Затем произнес:  
— Как так? Почему остальные не помнят, а вы — помните?! Ладно — я помню, я был участник, к тому же Силь явно хотел высказаться по этому поводу, но почему вы — помните?!  
Профессор внимательно посмотрел на меня. Затем произнес:  
— «Силь»? — И после, хмуро: — Камень у тебя на веревке под футболкой — иллюзорная внешность?  
Я отступил на шаг. Вот блять, нах я к нему полез с вопросами?! А вдруг он — охотник за головами, прикинувшийся преподом?!  
— Амулет мне разрешено носить лично Ректором, он мне его и сделал, — медленно произнес я. — Поэтому, полагаю, и разрешение на вид с измененным обликом он мне отписал.  
— Не парься ты так! — махнул рукой профессор и поднялся, оказавшись выше, чем мне представлялось ранее. — Существует куча способов изменить внешность. Я в курсе, что на тебе иллюзия, я просто гадал, какая именно. Мне же никто просто так бы не сказал. А тут мелочь, но приятно, что угадал.  
— То есть вы просто любите оказываться правым.  
— Угу, — он прошел мимо меня к выходу. — Давай, у тебя скоро рамка закончит работать! Думаешь, я весь год вел лекцию в помещении, не зная, какие на нем установлены ловушки?!  
«Да он просто выебывается! — вдруг подумал я. — Зачем-то передо мной выебывается!»  
— Хорошо, а почему я по-вашему — самый сильный в группе?  
— Не по-моему, а по факту, — он обернулся уже в дверном проеме. — Я периодически прогоняю вас заклинанием, чтобы определить, кто стал сильнее, а кто нет. Измерение Монка, заклинание на чтение потенциалов. Всем с самого начала было до тебя далеко, но когда я узнал, что ты — внебрачный сынок Крэя, то перестал париться. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, иначе мне Амир голову оторвет! — С этими словами желтоглазая дылда в костюме махнула мне рукой и прошла в дверь. Провожая его взглядом, я слегка… остолбеневал.  
И вообще… «Амир»?

— Желаю доложить о панибратских отношениях и вопиющем нарушении дисциплины, а также пространственно-временных законов в вашем учебном заведении! Вам должно быть стыдно, господин Ректор!  
Амир уставился на меня довольно мрачно. Хотя мне было приятно, что он жив и цел. Удивительный эффект созерцания вариаций будущего — и почему я раньше никогда не занимался этим?.. Столько интересного эмоционального опыта!  
— Не приходи сюда больше. Мне с твоим прошлым прыжком из окна проблем хватило.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Захочу и буду приходить. К тому же я опять разбил окно. Видимо, в детстве мало их бил, и теперь восполняю этот кошмарный пробел.  
Оборотень уставился на меня. Он так и не поднялся из-за стола, сидел за ним, точно в окопе и смотрел на меня пылающим мрачным взглядом. Сучка. Изменил мне, значится, память, а теперь страдает нечистой совестью и ждет подвоха. Ну-ну.  
— Ладно, не волнуйся, это проблемы будущего Амира, на этот раз я сдержал свою активность во временной рамке. Хотел поинтересоваться, с какой это стати наш профессор называет тебя по имени?  
Амир подпёр щеку рукой и уставился на меня безмятежным взглядом.  
— С такой, мой дорогой Альфред, что это не твое собачье дело. С хрена ли ты бил окна в мае?  
— Не с хрена, а со смеху. Я смеялся, а они разбивались, — отозвался я не менее безмятежно-мерзким голоском. Судя по интонации, господин Ректор сильно не в духе. — Профессор наш шутки про тебя шутил.  
Он смотрел на меня с секунд пять, молча, затем сухо произнес:  
— Я занят. Очень занят сейчас. Так что выйди отсюда, забери Крэя и проваливай. Мне не интересно слушать эту херню.  
— Зато тебе постоянно интересно говорить мне это, — холодно произнес я. — Все, что тебе интересно, это трахаться со мной, когда твоей душе угодно, и слышать от меня только то, что тебе бы хотелось услышать. Нет. Так эта херня не работает.  
Он вдруг преградил мне путь, телепортнувшись.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Если тебе есть что сказать, говори прямо!  
Несмотря на сверкающие пламенные очи, он казался таким уязвимым сейчас, что я бы заподозрил его во внушении, не будь я от них защищен. Поэтому я просто притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он дернулся, укусил меня за губу и вывернулся, фыркнув, словно лис.  
Я сделал вид, что удивлен.  
— Ты чего? Правда, что ли, за окно рассердился? Ты последнее время какой-то странный.  
— Странный здесь только ты! — отрезал он. — Я занят.  
Я уселся на его стол.  
— А мне скучно.  
Он смотрел на меня с искренним недоумением.  
— А я-то здесь причем?!  
— Когда мне скучно, я начинаю стремиться познать неведомое. К примеру, какого черта последнее время ты на меня постоянно материшься как Великий Маг, не хочешь разговаривать и все такое. Ты даже амулет мне прислал с курьером, блин. Что за фигня?  
— Альфред, мир не вертится вокруг тебя, — произнес Амир вкрадчиво-гаденьким тоном. — Я говорю, что я занят, потому что я действительно занят, у меня нет времени на идиотскую болтовню с тобой. Может, ты и живешь как во сне, тратя свое время на бессмысленную ерунду, но не всем так повезло! Мне, знаешь ли, приходится бодрствовать!  
«Ах, вот оно что, — я хмыкнул. — Это месть магистра за наше расставание. Я же ему сказал, что считаю свою жизнь сном. Боги, как, кажется, это давно было, хотя всего неделю назад! А он, получается, хоть и думает, что стер мне память, но до сих пор злится».  
Я вздохнул.  
— То есть ты не собираешься мне присниться сейчас на столе голым? Какая досада. Ладно, пойду заценю, в каком виде мне нынче снятся Великие Маги — вдруг чего обломится! Прости что побеспокоил, пока!  
Я захлопнул дверь прежде, чем в нее стукнуло что-то тяжелое. Ничего себе. Еще и вещами кидается. Может и вправду у него какие-то дела.  
— Быстро ты сегодня, — Крэй криво усмехнулся, протягивая мне руку.  
— Не мог заставлять Великого Мага ждать, — я сжал его запястье, но перенеслись мы, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не на яхту, а в какое-то неизвестное мне кафе. — Что случилось?  
— Хотел поговорить с тобой. Там, где нас никто не услышит. — Силь сел за столик, зевнул, сладко, как котенок, прикрыв пальцами рот с таким запозданием, что я и вовсе счел этот жест излишним. — Из-за тебя я не спал всю ночь.  
— Из-за меня? — я приподнял бровь. — Это что-то новенькое.  
— Из-за того, что ты мне сказал. Насчёт ве…  
Мне вдруг почудилось какое-то мельтешение за его спиной, как бывает от сильной усталости… то есть я читал, что бывает… или как… как тогда, возле Мики…  
— Не здесь! — перебил его я. — Найдем другое место. Потом объясню.  
Галлюцинации мне не свойственны, с этим разобрались. Если я что-то вижу, это в каком-то смысле существует. И мнительностью на почве ЧСВ, как выяснилось, тоже не страдаю: если я что-то подозреваю, то я прав. ЧТД, мать его к херовой бабушке, ЧТД!  
У меня было подозрение, что это мельтешение за чужими плечами как-то связано с Викой Михайловой. Я видел такое же накануне встречи с ней возле Мики, а раньше — никогда.  
— Можно, я выберу место? Обещаю, оно будет приличным!  
Минут пятнадцать спустя Крэй недовольно вытянул ноги, едва не задев мое бедро, и произнес:  
— Грести будешь сам.  
Я фыркнул. Мы находились на крошечной лодке посреди Тихого океана. Стоял почти полный штиль. Вокруг не было никого, даже чаек.  
— Зачем бы мне грести. Поговорим — телепортнемся обратно.  
Сильвестр вскинул бровь; кажется, ему и в голову не пришло, что можно никуда не грести, даже если в лодке есть весла.  
— Я думал, тебе хватает моря и лодок.  
Я вытянул ноги вдоль его ног и откинулся на локтях, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
— Хотел поместить нас на воздушный шар, но никогда не летал на нем и не был уверен, что знаю, как им рулить. Да и геморнее. Неважно, у меня есть веская причина, по которой нас сейчас двое в лодке. Видишь ли, это очень маленькая лодка.  
— И? — Сильвестр приподнялся.  
— Пожелай за нами кто-то из твоих коллег следить, им здесь негде встать. Придется левитировать, а ты сам знаешь, какой это выброс энергии. Мы за час почуем, не то что за секунду.  
Он расслабился и тоже откинулся на борт, установив равновесие. Течение медленно несло нас куда-то. Силь насмешливо произнес:  
— Ты же не веришь в россказни о том, что магистры-Випы умеют следить за людьми, прячась в будущей секунде?  
— Конечно нет, — спокойно отозвался я. — Но в мире тысячи вещей, которые существуют независимо от моей веры. И еще. Помнишь мою шутку с папой? Когда ты время назад отмотал?  
— Ну и? — мрачно отозвался Крэй  
— Мой профессор ее видел. В смысле, запомнил. Твой откат времени на него не подействовал так, как надо. Он принял это на веру и думает, что я твой внебрачный сын, впрочем, он не похож на сплетника. Но как получилось, что твоё заклинание на него не сработало? Он сказал, что не собирается не верить своим воспоминаниям из-за капризов Великого Мага.  
Тяжкий крейский вздох пронесся над водной гладью; за ним проследовало не менее тяжкое ругательство.  
— Энергетики, мать вашу. Видишь ли, Альфред, ваша порода обладает, скажем так, обычно — чуть большей устойчивостью к любому магическому воздействию, а в случае высоких званий… либо же просто большой силы… супер-устойчивостью. И когда под воздействием заклинания оказывается именно энергетик, он, если привык верить себе и здраво оценивать ситуацию, может разбить это заклинание просто своим ослиным упрямством. Ну то есть…скажем так, представь, что заклинание это шторм, а люди — камешки, кто-то вообще песок, а кто-то — такие глыбины, что не всякая волна своротит. Вот примерно так это и работает. Называется «сопротивляемость индивидуума» и «сопротивляемость массы». Четвёртый курс, глядишь, к маю как раз освоишь.  
— То есть я сохранил память, потому что «супер-устойчив»?  
Я почувствовал, как он хмурится, хоть и не видел его лица, созерцая облака. Припекало.  
— Нет. Ты сохранил, потому что я этого хотел.  
Повисла пауза. Наконец я произнес:  
— Ну и?  
— Что ну и? — изумился Сильвестр. — Ты сам замолчал.  
— Я замолчал, потому что по той теме говорить было больше нечего. Но со мной-то поговорить хотел ты. Вот я и жду.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— А ведь точно. Забыл совсем об этом, с твоим подходом к секретности. В общем слушай, никто нас не убьет. Ни меня, ни тебя.  
— И решил ты так на основании?..  
Он некоторое время молчал.  
— Джузеппе. Я говорил с ним, — наконец произнес Крэй. — И с Микой. Меня будет защищать Общество Защиты Земли, тебя — Римская Империя.  
— Ага, потому что владеть нами почетно и прельстиво, — вздохнул я. — Вот Крэй, скажи мне, только честно, сколько раз на тебя нападали люди, которых ты в глаза не видел, после официального признания тебя Великим Магом? Ставлю половину своего будущего гарема, что больше десятка. И раза в два больше нападений были предотвращены без твоего участия. Не так ли?  
— Чуть больше, — с неохотой произнес Крэй. — Но Альфред, это были полусумасшедшие психи! Они практически не представляли серьезной угрозы! Это не было спланированным убийством, как мы его понимаем!  
— Конечно. Это было спланированное покушение. И тот факт, что его спланировал любитель, ну вообще ничего не значит. Эти покушения, Силь, не представляли серьезной угрозы потому, что ты пока не представляешь серьёзной угрозы. — Я сел в лодке, чуть пошатнув наше равновесие. Беседовать о таких вещах следует с прямой спиной. — А как только ты откроешь хоть один закон, за тебя возьмутся другие психи. На этот раз совсем сумасшедшие. И при том в жизни они будут носить титулы Первых Магистров или членов Диаспор. Сам-то подумай, будь ты Диаспорой, и узнай, что у соседей есть Великий Маг, человек, уничтоживший мир? Да, официальная версия гласит, что он, во-первых, уничтожил его целиком, а во-вторых, больше так не будет, но официальные версии на то и официальные, чтобы официально лгать всем в лицо. И потом ты начинаешь задумываться, если этот великий мудак когда-то там уничтожил целый мир, почему бы теперь, по указу любящих его властьимущих, ему не уничтожить мир частично? Начав, к примеру, с нашей страны.  
Сильвестр поднялся тоже, сел и уставился на меня.  
— Что, ты предлагаешь вообще ничего не делать? Да, жизнь опасна и трудна, но, черт возьми, она опасна и без Великих Заклинаний. И не надо мне талдычить про вероятности, ты теорию вероятностей еще в школе не смог осилить, ты в этом вообще ни черта не понимаешь…  
— Вот скажи мне, какова вероятность того, что человек лет тридцати плюс минус никогда не испытывавший проблем с рандомными выбросами магии, сидя в привычной для себя среде и думая о натуральной философии, внезапно разобьет своим смехом окно? Или какова вероятность, что это внезапно разбившееся окно в тот момент, когда он засмеялся, разбилось по иной причине?  
— Если этот человек ты…- начал Крэй.  
— Ага! — воскликнул я. — Вот! Все. Рухнула твоя теория вероятностей. Сам признал, она зависит от личности! Следовательно, ломаного гроша не стоит! И я всегда это подозревал! Есть люди, с которыми ничего не происходит, а есть те, которые будут встречать ту проклятую обезьяну чуть ли не каждый день!  
— Особенно если работают в зоопарке! — парировал Крэй. — Теория вероятностей учитывает и личность тоже, ты просто не дошел до этих аспектов!  
— Да я ее вообще не проходил. Ну тебя к твоей матери, Великий Маг, — фыркнул я. — Ну какая в школе теория вероятности!  
Я улыбнулся, и он улыбнулся тоже. А потом мы уже вместе смеялись, не понятно над чем, честно говоря. Наверное, это был смешной разговор в лодке посреди океана, о смерти, магии и безумии.  
А потом я перестал улыбаться и произнес:  
— Я на самом деле хотел предложить тебе другой выход, Сильвестр Крэй. Я помогу изобрести тебе Великие Магии, а потом мы убьём всех, к этому делу причастных. Таким образом, полезность изобретений останется, а люди, которые реально могут_ доказать,_ что ты стер мир — нет. — Крэй уставился на меня, приоткрыв рот. — Мику твоего можно оставить, он тебе еще и не такое простит — во имя дружбы и защиты Земли, а вот остальных, уж извини, придется грохнуть. Включая представителей Диаспоры, что стоят за этим миленьким экспериментом. Вот на таких условиях я согласен сделать абсолютно все, что в моих силах и возможностях, чтобы тебе помочь. Я не лгу. У меня было время подумать об этом, а также о том, чего мне хочется от своего будущего. В самих законах нет ничего плохого, даже наоборот. А вот в людях, их от нас требующих — есть, и, пожалуй, чересчур много. Меня не устраивает такое будущее, а тебя?  
Я достал трубку и принялся ее набивать, с наслаждением глядя на Сильвестра Крэя. Я был в восторге от гаммы чувств на его лице.  
На самом деле мне было плевать, что он выберет. Я не собирался вступать с ним в союз, Крэй ненадежен как медуза, но притом прекрасен как кошка, а я слишком падок на кошачье обаяние, и получить из-за этого очередное предательство мне нахер не сдалось. Но это все совершенно неважно. Я говорил ему это не для того, чтобы получить ответ: мне нравилось смотреть, как он колеблется и мучается. Ему очень хочется магии, да и титул ему носить явно нравится; вот мне было и интересно, насколько дороги ему остальные участники нашего заговора. Если он все-таки донесет об этом разговоре, мой резко помрачневший магистр Душ не оставит без внимания тот факт, что я втайне плету заговор с покушением на его жизнь. Совместно с Крэем.  
Есть такое заклинание, «Ежик в тумане», названное в честь прославившей его военной операции. Заклинание формирует газ, не имеющий ни специфического вкуса, ни запаха, и выглядящий абсолютно так же, как туман; с разницей лишь в скорости распространения. То есть надвигающуюся угрозу распознать можно, а постфактум — никак. Сам по себе газ безвреден; до тех пор, пока не повстречаешь в тумане себе подобного. Вот тогда и происходит реакция: в 99% случаев — спонтанная агрессия. Человеку кажется, что встреченный, кем бы он ни был, хоть родной матерью — его враг. Наша Диаспора лет шестьсот назад таким образом угробила население нескольких городов, пытавшихся то ли отделиться куда-то, то ли присоединиться — это уже история, поскольку в той бойне не осталось никого. После этого Ежика запретили, но, как говорится, ежу понятно, что когда Диаспоре припечет, она мигом его себе распретит.  
Так вот, свою операцию я тоже назвал «Ежики в тумане», или «Минута на размышление». Я сейчас накручу им всем полные хвосты нелепых интриг, а они пускай друг с другом разбираются, кто прав, где правда и кто виноват. А я пока подумаю — серьезно так, не как на лекции — о том, чего бы мне хотелось от этого мира. Интриги интригами, но все, что я говорил сейчас Сильвестру, было правдой. После изобретений магий мы — покойники. С этим надо что-то делать.  
— Альфред, ты понимаешь, что Амир Кумор тоже входит в число людей, которых ты предлагаешь убить? — наконец произнес Крэй.  
Я кивнул.  
— И Джузеппе, и Ансуз?  
Я кивнул.  
— И тебе все равно?  
— Или они, или мы, — холодно произнёс я. — Полагаю, еще больше народу. Людей, которых я не знаю, но знаешь ты. Сильных людей, представителей Диаспор. Но у нас нет выбора. Все они, как только получат заклинания — наши враги. Смысл в том, чтобы изобрести обе великие магии, но вторую, ту, что про цунами — приберечь именно для битвы с сильными мира сего!  
Крэй уставился на меня неоправданно полным ужаса взглядом.  
— Это вызовет цепную реакцию вендетт!  
— Нет, не вызовет. Я уже придумал план. Мы соберём их в каком-нибудь замкнутом помещении. Наставим кучу защит. А потом угробим всех, а сами исчезнем. То есть типа «эксперимент прошел неудачно, все погибли». Нас тоже будут считать погибшими, а мы отправимся куда-нибудь в Америку, выселим Мику из дома, станем почетными членами общества Защиты Земли… Ты, разумеется, пред «смертью» «успеешь» передать Мике формулу первого заклинания, о преобразовании энергии, а второе для всех останется неудачным экспериментом — только мы будем его знать и применять, если кто-то что-то заподозрит. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Да, план нуждается в доработке, но в целом все логично ведь?..  
Крэй судорожно кивнул.  
— Так ты согласен?  
Он отпрянул, хотя я лишь слегка наклонился в его сторону.  
— Погоди, Альфред, я не могу так сразу… мне надо подумать. У меня вообще-то есть еще родственники, жена… Я не собираюсь их убивать, а они тоже посвящены в тайну!  
Его трепет вызвал у меня нездоровый восторг. Я и не подозревал, что мучить его будет так приятно. Может, я таки стал чудовищем?.. Мерзкой тварью, которой не хотел становиться?..  
Но нет. Я не лгу себе сейчас в том, что я наслаждаюсь. Мне не нужна ничья вера в то, что я — «не такой». И я не питаюсь им. Я мучаю его не потому, что считаю себя неполноценным, а потому, что мне нравится мучать его. Именно его. Никого другого так бы я не стал терзать.  
Самое забавное — я вдруг понял — мне бы нравилось его мучать, даже если бы он не спиздил мой титул. Даже если бы он не лгал. Просто потому, что терзаемый сомнениями Сильвестр Крэй, мучающийся от каждого моего слова — это именно то, о чем я долго и подсознательно мечтал. Я всегда мечтал, чтобы он подчинялся мне. Чтобы он реагировал только на меня, чтобы для него никого не было важного, кроме меня… Если это форма любви, то имя ей — садизм.  
Наверное, поэтому в юности я даже не допер, что он мне нравится. Он мне не нравился. Я хотел им обладать. И, кажется, подчинить его разум и сердце я хотел куда больше, чем тело, видимо, полагая, что тело приложится, это проще всего остального. И кстати не так уж я был и неправ, это только недоверчивых психов, вроде меня, можно начинать приручать с тела, как пытался магистр Оборотень, а нормальных людей…  
— Насколько посвящены, Сильвестр? — заботливо поинтересовался я. — Конечно, я не могу заставить убить тебя мать или жену, но неужели они знают подробности?..  
«А по факту Алиса Крэй — это тот человек, который сам меня попытается убить в случае чего, а Надежда Михайлова, уверен, все равно будет предана семье. Но неужели Крэй настолько глуп, и разболтал им все?.. Значит, сам виноват».  
— Н-нет, в тонкости они не посвящена, то есть Надя нет, а мама… она тоже нет.  
«Врешь. Быть того не может, чтобы Алиса Крэй не разузнала все о своем сыночке, до последнего матерного словечка из иной реальности. Но стремление выгородить мать — понимаю. В любом случае, я сам прикончу ее с куда большим удовольствием».  
— Нет, слушай, ну о чем ты говоришь, Альфред? — помотал головой Сильвестр, затем убрал волосы от лица. — Что это за план такой? Почему ты не можешь сделать все мирно?!  
— Потому что я хочу жить, мать твою! — рявкнул я, хватая его за плечи. — Да, _есть_ вероятность, что если ты пообещаешь больше не крашить мир, тебе поверят. Лет пять, а то и десять будут верить, а потом — все начнется сначала! Как только ты докажешь, что ты — Великий Маг, идея уничтожения мира будет расти в голове каждого волшебника, которому станет об этом известно! Потому что война и смерть рождаются в голове!  
У Крэя стало такое несчастное лицо, что мне захотелось то ли его ударить, то ли укусить.  
— Просто подумай об этом, — я оттолкнул его и сел обратно. — А когда подумаешь, подумай о том, как сказать это Мике — насколько я понял, он не сильно-то дорожит привязанностью к родичам.  
Это было приятно. Черт возьми, это было почти как оргазм — смотреть на него, обхватившего руками плечи и отвернувшегося к водной глади. Я заставлю его прекратить строить из себя эту блядскую невинность, из-за которой его все так обожают.  
Сильвестр вдруг вздрогнул и метнул на меня подозрительный взгляд исподлобья.  
— Что это у тебя за кольцо?  
Я взглянул на руку. Ах да. Кольцо.  
По камню змеилась трещина; смотреть на нее тоже было приятно.  
— Это, Сильвестр, — Я поднялся на ноги, снял с пальца перстень и положил его на ладонь. Сильвестр завороженно следил за каждым моим движением. — То самое кольцо, которое я собираюсь утопить в море.  
Я прочитал заклинание Синего Пламени, способного испепелить практически любой материальный предмет, и, обратив ладонь с горсткой пепла по ветру, сдул пыль с руки.


	42. Аппендикс

Дни, проведенные рядом с пребывающим в смятении Сильвестром Крэйем, были восхитительны. Глядя на него, я даже забывал о маге древности и блистательной валькирии — к тому же они не появлялись, а я довольно практичный человек, с «глаз долой» на меня действует очень эффективно.  
Оборотень со мной не связывался, я бы наверняка обратил на это больше внимания, не будь у меня под боком изнывающего от сомнений Крэя. Я даже, можно сказать, увлекся наукой — так сладко мне было пребывать рядом с ним, зная, что он ожидает, когда я спрошу: «Ну так как?». Я не спрашивал, и это его напрягало не меньше, ибо спорить с другим человеком куда приятнее, чем с самим собой.  
Мике он рассказать хитрый план побоялся, по крайней мере, эмигрант не приходил ко мне с кнутом.  
Периодически я сам связывался с Амиром, чтобы рассказать ему какую-нибудь чушь и быть посланным нахер; делал я исключительно потому, что его это бесило.  
Я побывал перед зачетом еще в нескольких вариациях будущего, к счастью, ни в одном из них меня не арестовали; правда, в одном — убили, в смысле, новости гласили, что я казнен за предательство родине, как союзник террориста номер один. Эта версия меня изрядно взбодрила, надо сказать, а то, созерцая Сильвестра, я и вправду очень расслабился. Зато благодаря ей я блестяще сдал зачет — мне очень нужно было отвлечься от мыслей о своем мертвом теле; в этом плане нет ничего лучше подготовки к зачету.  
Опрометчиво сдав его первым, (к большому удивлению желтоглазика, как я мысленно стал обзывать нашего профессора), я ринулся прочь из аудитории, обнаружил, что в этом будущем я опять жив (хоть и в розыске), и осознал, что у меня почти полтора часа свободного времени — до повторной активации Рамки.  
Я решил поискать столовую — а то уже год тут отучился, и все еще не знаю, где здесь наливают, но по пути заметил своих, так сказать, старых знакомых — девчонку-Энигму и ее парня-Випа. Похоже, ей не так повезло с сессией, как мне: парень успокаивал девочку, которая выглядела очень расстроенной; его друг пытался сконструировать подобающее сочувственное выражение на лице, но сам постоянно косился на дверь, как и другие студенты — должно быть, у них своих проблем хватало с зачетом.  
Я поприветствовал их и получил три недружелюбных взгляда.  
— Мы знакомы? — холодно поинтересовался один из парней. Я мысленно выругался — ну конечно, рожа. Я подумал, насколько… хм… безопасно сейчас снимать кулон, когда я в розыске. А девочка внезапно, глядя на меня, расхохоталась.  
— Да это ж Федор! Ну и морда у тебя! Все еще бегаешь от Шмидта?  
Я ухмыльнулся. Обожаю людей, которые находят пристойную причину моих поступков за меня. И теперь мне, конечно, было интересно, как она меня узнала. «Федор» — это мой так сказать сценический псевдоним в Камчастском (Амир жесток — мало того что рыжий и жирный, так еще и Фёдор!). Конечно, к нему прилагалась какая-то фамилия, но ее я, увы, забыл. Равно как и то, что не было разумным представляться этим детям псевдонимом, запиленным на другую внешность, но близость смерти меня оправдывает, да и вообще, какая разница, кого как зовут?..  
Я спросил, где тут столовая, и девочка вызвалась меня проводить. Я услышал, как ее парень назвал ее «Эмили». Это хорошо, не придётся второй раз спрашивать.  
— Они рады от меня избавиться, — меланхолично произнесла Эмили, ведя меня по коридорам и лестницам — в отличие от архитектора Западного Универа, здешний явно был сторонником полезной ходьбы по ступенькам — лестниц, на мой взгляд, здесь было в три раза больше чем надо. — У них экзамен по Пространству, а я там со своими проблемами…  
Выяснилось, что «проблемы» заключаются в том, что моя новая знакомая сдала свои основные экзамены не на самую верхнюю оценку, да еще и, как мне было сказано в порыве откровенности, при этом она прикладывала усилия при подготовке к ним — а это уж ни в какие ворота. Я сочувственно покивал — известное дело, любой уважающий себя студент обязан сдавать экзамен с первой попытки, не готовясь, на высший балл, при этом еще и желательно пропустить как минимум 80% лекций. Допускается беглое пролистывание учебника или чужого конспекта за 20 минут до сдачи — и то, это уже считается читерством.  
Вот за это я и не люблю русский менталитет. Ну ладно, не только за это.  
Хотя на самом деле раньше я вел себя точно также. Выебываться, выебываться и еще раз выебываться — таков был девиз всех студентов Западного Универа. А Камчатский, естественно, должен был возвести этот девиз в как минимум десятую степень — все-таки, самый крутой универ страны.  
Я попытался изложить Эмили свои чрезмерно «взрослые» взгляды на сессию, но она лишь печально покачала головой.  
— Не в этом дело, — девушка тяжело вздохнула. — Видишь ли, мне, кажется, вообще не нравится моя специальность. Да, у меня круто получается считывать всякие настроения, или к примеру узнавать людей с измененным обликом — ты, кстати, в курсе, что это вообще-то запрещено — ходить с иллюзорной внешностью? Ну да ладно, я тебя понимаю и никому не скажу; но мне совсем не нравится «Анима и Энигма» — «Душа и ее потемки»! — она сердито уставилась в чашку кофе. — И чем больше я в эти потёмки углубляюсь, тем меньше они мне нравятся! Люди по своей природе такие… — она замялась.  
— Мерзкие? — подсказал я, вспомнив Амира.  
— Не совсем, — тактично произнесла девушка, — скорее, сверх-эгоцентричные. 99% того, о чем люди думают, направлено на них самих.  
— По-моему, это совершенно нормально, — произнес я, признанный знаток человеческой природы. — Когда маги начинают думать про всеобщее благо там или про то, как бы обустроить лучше жизнь простых людей — про Общество Защиты Земли слыхала? — или про то, как сделать своей стране хорошо, а всем другим — плохо; — вот тогда-то и начинаются крупные проблемы.  
Эмили строго покосилась на меня. У нее были темные прямые волосы, смуглое круглое лицо, нос с горбинкой, и неожиданно-голубые глаза, которые редко встретишь на подобного типа физиономии.  
— Сразу видно, что ты нифига не разбираешься в людях, — отрезала она. — Когда они говорят «всеобщее благо», то имеют в виду «как я буду круто выглядеть, — героем, который обо всем заботится, эти плебеи будут лизать мне ноги, впечатленные моей заботой и самопожертвованием». Причем они даже не всегда осознают это мысленно, но подсознательно в их жалких умишках лежит именно такая логика.  
Я сочувственно, хоть и осторожно похлопал ее по руке.  
— Вот поэтому я и не разбираюсь в людях. Не представлю, как бы я смог встречаться с парнем, о мыслях которого я знаю настолько много. Или с девушкой, если уж на то пошло.  
«Мне и так хватает ветреного магистра и его настроений. А ведь казалось бы не студент, должен бы держать себя в руках».  
Эмили отмахнулась. С обширным обедом, которым я ее угостил, она расправлялась быстро и деловито, я же пил кофе, поскольку не смог купить что-то покрепче — оказалось, наливают тут только профессорам, по предъявлении удостоверения личности.  
— Я заставила Вика носить заклинание против самой себя. С самого начала. Вернее, сказала, что только так у него есть шанс со мной. Кстати, ты в курсе, что твои наручники теперь — достояние Механиков?  
— Не мои, а Шмидта. Нет, не в курсе. Почему достояние?  
— Их никто сломать не может. Они в полном восторге, что отжали их у Алхимиков, которые сами виноваты, что ушами прохлопали. Они теперь научный феномен. Видел бы ты лицо Шмидта, к нему постоянно бегают студенты с их кафедр и спрашивают, где он их взял. А он говорит, что они были твои, но кто ж ему поверит! А…  
Я слегка выключился. Эмили все-таки кошмарно много болтала, своей болтовней отвлекая меня от того, что я хотел сделать. А хотел сделать я доброе дело, притом — что бы там не думала маленькая Энигма — совершенно бескорыстно.  
— Погоди. Ты сказала, тебе не нравится твоя специальность. Может, ты бы хотела перевестись? Или тебе нужна помощь с каким-то особенно трудным предметом? В смысле не помощь по получению знаний, а по «прикажи преподу поставить зачет такой-то»?  
Девчонка уставилась на меня недоверчиво.  
— Это ты к чему? Хочешь сказать, что можешь такое устроить?  
— С моей стороны было бы напрасной тратой энергии предлагать, будь это не так.  
Она пристально вгляделась в меня.  
— Ух, ну и щитов у тебя! Ладно. На самом деле я хотела быть демонологом. Я даже вступительные экзамены сдала, и меня приняли, но не сюда, а в Западный. Заведение, мягко говоря, классом пониже. Я вначале не огорчалась, поскольку это имело значение только для родителей, но когда Вик поступил в Камчатский, у меня просто не оставалось выбора, но сюда меня приняли только на Энигму, хотя на нее я вообще по фану подавала, ну чисто вдруг повезет. Вот так вот. Так что я бы с удовольствием училась бы на демонолога, но только кто ж меня туда возьмет с моими баллами!  
— Но хочешь ты туда? — уточнил я. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что демоны — ехидные лгуны, точнее, хм, недоговорщики всех на свете правил, и для возни с ними необходимо феерическое самообладание, потрясающая память и внимание к деталям?  
На лице девушки читался скептицизм.  
— Федор, кто ты вообще такой? Откуда на нас свалился? Почему тебя практически нереально встретить в Универе? И, если ты говоришь правду, то да, я в курсе про демонологию. Демоны круче людей, видишь ли, по крайней мере для меня.  
— Зато люди теплые и мягкие, — неожиданно сам для себя возразил я. — И не все они такие мерзкие как ты думаешь, просто тебе не попались прикольные.  
Она фыркнула.  
— А мне казалось, ты нас старше!  
Она сердилась, я не очень понимал на что, но ухмыльнулся и поманил ее пальцем. Девушка наклонилась, и я прошептал ей на ухо:  
— Только никому не говори. Я — сын великого мага. Так что да, я могу все!  
— Пиздишь! — глаза девушки округлились. — Или нет? Слабо сказать это без щитов?!  
Я выпрямился и постарался принять такой же надменный вид, как обычно у Крэя.  
— Стану я снимать защиту ради этого! Пусть результаты моих действий говорят за меня. И кстати спроси своих друзей, чего они хотят. Вы помогли мне, и я не люблю оставаться неблагодарным — в тех случаях, когда я могу что-то сделать.  
Кажется, она поверила. Затем произнесла несколько беспомощно:  
— Но ты выглядишь так же, как он! Как у Крэя может быть сын примерно одного с ним возраста? Честно говоря, ты выглядишь даже старше!  
— У меня была тяжелая жизнь, — отрезал я хмуро. Напоминание о том, что я выгляжу старше Крэя никак не улучшило моего настроения, потому что это он меня старше. На целый год, вообще-то. Ну или какой-то кусок года. — Эмили, ты действительно думаешь, что мой предыдущий вид был настоящим? У меня есть не только все причины носить иллюзорный облик, но еще и разрешение от самого ректора!  
Она нахмурилась.  
— То есть тот, со светлыми волосами — тоже иллюзия? А выглядишь ты, значит, похожим на Крэя? Жаль.  
«Вот так. В кой-то веки встретил почитателя своей физиономии! То есть не просто почитателя, а человека, который считает меня красивее Крэя! Хорошо хоть эта девушка не интересуется политикой, раз не опознала во мне террориста. Может, ей надо не перевод на кафедру демонологии, а очки?..»  
Я зашел в приемную, где сообщил Насте, секретарше Амира, что желаю его видеть, и меня впустили почти сразу — ха, вот оно, светлое будущее! Будущее засияло еще ярче, когда оборотень попросту повис у меня на шее, яростно сдернул амулет и впился в губы поцелуем, как будто все это время караулил в засаде.  
— Вау! Ты неожиданно рад меня видеть, это неожиданно приятно, — я погладил его по волосам. Он вздрогнул и уставился на меня отчаянными глазами.  
— Блять. Сейчас твоя лекция? Ты — из прошлого? — несчастным голосом произнес Амир. — Блять, Альфред, так нельзя. Я думал, что ты… То есть я знал… Блять, какое у тебя там число?..  
Я снова поцеловал его.  
— Не скажу, и не высчитывай. Мне очень нравится, что ты меня так рад видеть. И я не прогуливаю, просто уже сдал зачет. Притом хорошо сдал. И вообще я к тебе тут с личной просьбой: есть одна девушка…  
— Заткнись, — он помог мне в этом, заткнув меня поцелуем. — Не желаю ничего слышать ни о каких девушках! Ты — мой подарок!  
Он завалил меня на диван с такой жадностью, которую я видел от него лишь в мои последние бездушные деньки. Каким-то заклинанием — кстати, надо бы узнать — раздел нас обоих в мгновение ока и схватив пальцами мой член… обнаружил, что того еще следует привести в состояние такого же энтузиазма. Издав разочарованный стон, Амир отодвинулся и взял в рот, лаская меня нетерпеливо и быстро, словно решил поучаствовать в соревновании по скоростному перепихону. Наконец он выпрямился, выгнулся и, снова сжав пальцами мой пенис, медленно ввел его в себя, пока не насадился полностью, и, глядя на меня свысока, стал двигаться нетерпеливо и резко. Я положил руки на его бедра, но он почти не обратил внимание на прикосновение, сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях.  
В общем, это было то самое, что я называю «трахнул себя об меня»; я почти не принимал участие в самом процессе, только смотрел на него больше даже с удивлением, чем возбуждением, и по-настоящему возбудился только когда оборотень стал кончать, выгнувшись и впиваясь в мои ноги пальцами. Он обмяк на моем члене, откинувшись далеко назад, и тогда я не менее бесцеремонно, чем он начал со мной, схватил его и перевернул. Он лежал подо мной, полуприкрыв глаза и рот, и выглядел так, словно ему вообще плевать, что с ним сейчас будут делать. Я поцеловал его, перевернул снова, поставил раком и дотрахал на этот раз себя ради, сжимая круглые татуированные ягодицы и наслаждаясь его горячей задницей. Какой мне тут попался хороший оборотень! Воистину, это я удачно зашел.  
— Почему ты не можешь остаться, — позже пробормотал Амир, обнимая меня.  
— Не знаю. У Крэя спроси, он у нас Вип. А я точно не могу?  
— Лучше не надо, — вздохнул магистр. — Хотя мне бы очень хотелось. Вообще даже то, что мы сейчас с тобой видимся — неправильно, но плевал я на это.  
Я погладил его по щеке и покачал головой.  
— Влюбился ты в меня, что ли?  
Он посмотрел с отчаянием.  
— Да. Влюбился. Вот теперь вали в свое прошлое и обращайся со мной бережно, если хочешь, чтобы это произошло.  
— Я что, умер уже?  
Он побледнел и отвёл взгляд, и я с изумлением понял, что угадал. Мало ли что написано «в розыске»; так часто бывает, когда смерть врага народа может повлечь чрезмерное волнение, то «в розыске» он может быть очень долго, но… Во-первых, какой из меня «враг народа», я слишком мало для этого прожил… И, черт возьми, умереть в двух возможных будущих — это как-то слишком.  
— Я хочу узнать, как это работает. — Он вздрогнул, не сразу осознав, что я сказал «работает», а не «было». — Я имею в виду, что в моем будущем эта наша встреча в кабинете уже не произойдет. И она вообще может не произойти, ведь сейчас в прошлом ты в меня кидаешься пепельницами, или что у тебя там, не видел, ректорские печати, быть может. Но я не могу не признать тот факт, что встреча наша уже более чем произошла, и она для меня останется более чем реальной, тогда как для тебя, вполне возможно, не случится вовсе.  
Амир было заулыбался при упоминании пепельницы, но потом снова сник.  
— А ты не мог бы записаться на лекцию к кому-то из профессоров Випа? Запишу к кому угодно, сам я по этой части не специалист. Но словом… для нас жизнь — это набор мгновений, мы можем выстраивать их как угодно, магу не обязательно жить в линейном времени, понимаешь?  
— Нет, — отрезал я. — Не понимаю. Сейчас я мертв, так ведь? Но, если бы я сейчас был жив, для меня бы нашей встречи в этом кабинете не было бы.  
— Была бы, — спокойно произнес Амир. — Как воспоминание о том, чем ты занимался в октябре или что у тебя там сейчас?  
— Хорошо, я имею в виду, у меня-вчерашнего по твоей шкале этих воспоминаний не было бы, потому что у него вчера они еще не произошли. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что мы каждое утро просыпаемся с новым набором…  
Амир хмуро смотрел на меня.  
— То есть тебя не волнует, что в будущем ты мёртв?  
— А я воскресну от того, что буду волноваться об этом? Или ты может хочешь раскрыть имя моего убийцы? Или это был ты?  
— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, Альфред. Правда. Почему тебе вечно надо лезть, куда не просят?!  
— Природное любопытство. А куда я лез-то?  
— Сюда, ко мне, в будущее. — Он казался очень расстроенным, я никогда в жизни не видел его расстроенным. Злым — да, но сейчас он, казалось, находился в полном смятении. — Я ведь теперь не избавлюсь от мысли, что ты все еще у меня учишься!  
— Уже нет, — хмыкнул я. — Сегодня сдал зачет. До встречи в следующем семестре, я смотрю, Камчатский не так просто уничтожить, как думает наш общий друг.  
— Общий друг? — Амир уставился на меня. — Ты это кого имеешь в виду?  
— Террориста номер один, разумеется.  
Глаза у Великого стратега сузились и стали спокойно-ледяными.  
— Так. Значит, в твоем сраном октябре он уже для тебя «друг»? А ну говори, что ты еще о нем знаешь!  
— Вот. Это подводит нас к моему вопросу: ты повлиял на меня своими офигительными историями, а я повлияю на тебя, сказав, что в позапрошлую мою лекцию Влад убил тебя и захватил Камчатский; но что из всего этого станет реальностью? Для меня-меня, и для тебя-тебя? Вот вернусь я сейчас в октябрь, где ты мрачен и зол, и начну тебя смешить, и может статься этой реальности, когда ты сидишь в кабинете в мае, не случится, равно как и моего убийства. Как с этим быть? Получается, нашего брата-волшебника и укокошить-то практически невозможно — прибил его в одном времени, а он хопа — вылезет из другого, и что, получается, заново его мочить?  
— Ты говоришь об убийстве кого-то конкретного, или это научный интерес? Потому что если научный, запишись на лекцию. И да, я очень хочу увидеть тебя снова. Ради этого я готов сделать эту встречу сном.  
— Как это — сном? — возмутился я. — Ну вот смотри, напишу я сейчас какую-нибудь гадость на твоем столе — надпись останется! Или не знаю, пойду и укушу твою секретаршу! Что, ты и ее заставишь думать, что все это — сон? Остаточные воспоминания побочных линий несбывшегося будущего?!  
Амир поднялся и потянулся к своей одежде.  
— Последнюю фразу ты откуда выцепил?  
— Понятия не имею. Прочитал или услышал где-то.  
— Ну в общем примерно так оно и есть. Тебе никогда не снились события, которых не было или они были не такими, как произошли, или наоборот такими, как ты хотел, но они так и не произошли? Это оно и есть. Неуверенные в себе студенты часто рисуют предметы с так называемой «волосатой» линией. Ну вот линия всеобщего времени — это примерно тоже самое, но естественно с большим количеством измерений.  
Настал мой черед вложить в свой взгляд всю печаль и отчаяние обреченного. Разговоры о Времени и Пространстве обычно вгоняли меня в ужасающее состояние. Причин было две. Я сильно не хотел, чтобы эта концепция была правдивой. Мне она не нравилась. Дико не нравилась. Потому что она означала, что по факту для Амира этой нашей встречи не будет, то есть ее не будет для моего Амира, который сейчас в прошлом. А для этого Амира, версия май-сессия, я вообще помер, а он в меня влюбился! Это же надо! В меня — этот хитрющий похотливый оборотень! Хотя не следует пренебрегать возможностью, что он устранил меня, несмотря на то, что влюбился, или влюбился постфактум устранения. И получается я, вернувшись в прошлое, скорей всего похерю этого вот растерянного полуголого хорошенького оборотня напрочь, поскольку не собираюсь умирать. Это меня угнетало.  
Еще больше меня угнетало, что снов, где «события, которые ты хотел, чтобы произошли, но они не произошли», мне наснилось в свое время великое множество. Я уже об этом упоминал — в своем бездушном отшельничестве я помирился со всеми людьми, с которыми я в силу разных причин расстался не в самых дружественных чувствах. С некоторыми — несколько раз, чтобы наверняка. А сколько прекрасных, исполненных чувства видений мне снилось о моих безответных любовях — были за мной и такие грешки, и сейчас я имею в виду не Сильвестра, а обычные осознаваемые безответные любови, когда мне не удавалось никаким способами склонить выбранную жертву к согласию. И узнать, что в какой-то там «волосатой линии» это все произошло настолько же реально, как я только что трахал оборотня, но потом, поскольку «волосатая линия» свернула в сторону, эта «побочная линия» оказалась аппендиксом и явилась ко мне лишь во сне…  
Как Крэй работает со всем этим и не едет крышей?! Как?!  
— Оденься. И извини, Альфред, но тебе пора. — Амир поцеловал меня долго и страстно. — Правда, я не самый лучший теоретик.  
— А почему ты не говоришь «спроси Крэя»?  
Он прижался ко мне.  
— Потому что ревную.  
— А могу я обменять тебя на октябрьского Амира? Который кидается пепельницами?  
— Это был нож, — фыркнул он.  
— Тем более!  
— Нет.  
— Отстой. Ты мне больше нравишься.  
— Спасибо, — Он кивнул неожиданно серьезно. — Может, мне удастся переслать себе-прошлому сообщение о пересмотре своей манеры поведения с тобой.  
Я рассмеялся. Амир удивленно взглянул на меня.  
— Забавно, мне несколько раз снились такие сны: что кто-то, кого я хоть как-то мог признавать авторитетом, иногда я сам, указывает мне, на что надо обратить внимание в текущей жизненной ситуации. Давно это было, но было. Но вот такой вопрос: есть одна девушка, у тебя учится. Я подружился с ней и ее друзьями. Она хочет перевестись на другой факультет, куда ее не приняли, но говорит, что очень хочет. К кому мне адресовать свою просьбу, если ты вдруг останешься лишь восхитительным сновидением в моей голове? Просто сейчас — самое время для перевода, а вот конец осени совсем не подходит.  
— Твою девочку случайно не Эмили Малиц зовут?  
— По крайней мере одно попадание из двух. Но как ты…  
Амир ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты уже за нее просил. Я правда не придал значения, а потом и вовсе забыл, потому что… ну ты понимаешь, почему.  
— На самом деле нет, не особо. Ты так и не сказал мне, кто меня убил, и по факту даже не подтвердил, что меня кто-то убил, и что я мертв — тоже, ты просто промолчал…  
Все это время магистр Душ пытался вытолкать меня из кабинета, с совершенно несвойственной себе счастливой улыбочкой.  
— Изыди, демоническое отродье! Я переведу твоего юного демонолога, только, пожалуйста, сгинь в свою временную рамку, пять минут осталось! И обращайся со мной бережно там, в одиноком октябре!


	43. Желание

Я вышел в дверь — словно и впрямь очнулся ото сна. Здесь, как выразился Амир, в одиноком октябре, вернее, уже давно ноябре, у меня не было ни друзей-студентов, ни милого оборотня, ни даже профессорского удостоверения, чтобы напиться от осознания… точнее, от не-осознания кошмарной природы пространства и времени, которая меня настолько пугала, что я вообще не хотел о ней думать. Вернее, мне казалось, что если я как следует о ней задумаюсь, то я что-нибудь сломаю, причем не в самом себе, а в мире.  
Вот так вот. Самомнение, достойное Великого Мага, но мне почему-то действительно так казалось. Что я рехнусь, если начну об этом думать с той тщательностью, с которой я обычно думаю о законах природы.  
А может, если я как следует задумаюсь, я вспомню, почему крашнул мир? Почему обменялся телами с Сильвестром Крэем, почему тот умирал у меня на коленях вместе со мной, какого хера я был таким мудаком, что крашнул мир, где я был в сотню раз круче, чем сейчас?  
Впрочем, на это я, кажется, знал ответ. Я был абсолютно уверен, что в новом мире справлюсь со своей жизнью не хуже, чем в старом. Этому осознанию тоже не было особых причин, я просто _знал_ это, словно погибший Альфред прислал мне посылку в виде этой инфы. Приятно, конечно, но толку!  
Проблема в том, что нецелесообразно заново учиться; должен быть какой-то способ взломать ту чёртову реальность с чёртовыми законами, не повторяя мой неизвестный путь. Отыскать чёртовы законы в каком-нибудь сне или как-то так.  
Но если я совсем не буду учиться, я попаду в положение демона — они знают дохера, то есть, все законы мира сего, но им банально не хватает эрудиции и интеллекта, чтобы понять их и описать страждущим. Интересно, кто-нибудь пробовал отправить демона учиться в Универ?.. Хотя бы в качестве эксперимента! Надо подкинуть эту идею Марку Крэю… или лучше всего девчонке Эмили Малиц — стремные идеи надо дарить студентам, а не старперам. Или вообще предложить ее как помощь в деле открытия великих магий? Хотя если магии основаны не на фундаментальных законах мироздания, то от демона никакого толка — формулы они выводить не умеют… Хм, ну, наверное. Вообще нигде не сказано, что демоны не могут заниматься энергетикой. Просто никто не пробовал их заставить.  
Фиксироваться на своей смерти в будущем я не стал. Если бы это была смерть от проклятия, Амир бы мне сказал, а так меня просто кто-то замочил, а такое может случиться с каждым, предотвратить это нельзя. И вообще не факт, что я именно умер, просто Амир вел себя так, будто не рассчитывал больше никогда меня увидеть.  
Ладно, как завещал мне влюбленный в меня Ректор — я буду обращаться с ним бережно и потому не пойду его троллить. Пойду к Сильвестру. Дверь аудитории была заперта, я открыл ее и изумился количеству студентов — несмотря на перерыв, они сидели не только на скамьях, но и на стульях, и на полу в проходе. Чего там Крэй за лекцию читает?.. Я ведь и не подумал поинтересоваться. Наверное, по пространству и времени. Я стал пропихиваться вперед, обращая внимание на разодетых студенток и студентов, в разных соблазнительных позах внимающих каждому слову «Великого Мага». Я еще не придумал, что скажу, но я жаждал подойти к Крэю вплотную, чтобы обозреть эту сладострастную орду с его точки зрения.  
Сильвестр же так увлекся какой-то историей, что заметил меня, лишь когда я шагнул на кафедру. Он вздрогнул и уставился на меня слово бы с обидой — мол, чего я притащился? Я произнес, сокрыв нас облаком тишины, ему на ухо:  
— Лекция давно закончилась, Великий Маг. Отпусти свою сладострастную толпу на обед.  
— Ты пролез, только чтобы сказать мне об этом? — возмутился Крэй. — Альфред, у меня сегодня двойная лекция. Черт, я же тебе говорил!  
— Нет, не говорил. Не только поэтому. Кое-что поменялось. Касательно наших планов, Силь.  
Вот теперь он вздрогнул, а мне передалось дикое желание схватить его и… не знаю. Укусить на глазах у всех или может поцеловать или просто взять в шейный захват и заявить, что пялиться на него похотливыми глазенками могу только я. Эта текущая мерзкая толпа смотрела на нас во все глаза. На Крэя и на меня.  
— Я не могу об этом говорить сейчас! Насколько все срочно?!  
— На самом деле я могу подождать окончания твоей лекции, — ухмыльнулся я. — Дай мне свой пропуск в алкобар.  
— Не выйдет, — не без ехидцы произнес Крэй. — Лицо должно соответствовать имени. И почему ты опять без маски?!  
— Хочу быть популярным у девушек! — хмыкнул я. — Ладно, — я щелчком пальцев отменил Облако Тишины. — Прошу прощения, Великий Маг, пожалуйста, продолжайте лекцию.  
И я нагло уселся в первом ряду на полу, скрестив ноги.  
«Ты что же, здесь собираешься сидеть?!» — возмутился мне в голову Крэй, при этом ухитряясь выводить на экран какие-то данные и произнести «Так, на чем мы остановились»…  
«А что, нельзя? Никогда не видел тебя в роли профессора!»  
«И не надо! Тебя все равно не интересует предмет!»  
«В оперу ходят тоже не ради смысла песен!»  
«Чего? — опешил Крэй, в юности засыпавший на любой театральной, оперной или балетной постановке в первые десять минут, какую бы там магию они не творили. — Это что еще значит?!»  
«Это значит, что тебе пора вести лекцию, — я подвигал бровями. — Потому что твое молчание становится подозрительным!»  
«Я сейчас тебя выгоню!» — Крэй метнул на меня гневный взгляд. Я показал ему кончик языка.  
«Я ничего не сделал, профессор! Я весь у ваших ног и готов трепетно внимать вашим мудрым речам, а вы молчите и странно на меня смотрите, я стесняюсь!»  
«Я тебя придушу!»  
Я положил руку на горло, показывая, что и сам могу задохнуться от почтения. Подавив ухмылку, Крэй повернулся к аудитории и взглянул на нас всех поверх голов — как настоящий актер. Я устроился поудобнее и приготовился внимать, точнее — лапать свою любимую жертву взглядом. Не день, а сплошные удовольствия!  
Черно-белый магистр Пространства и Времени. Его любимая цветовая гамма, конечно, считающаяся классической, но на нем белое сияло ярче, а чёрное казалось чернее. Его красота была той красотой, которая вызывает не желание ей обладать, а желание ее разрушить. Корни вандализма, кощунства и осквернения идут именно от восхищения — слишком сильного восхищения, восхищения чем-то _недопустимо_ прекрасным, что просто не должно существовать, потому что оно не вписывается в картину мира варвара, оно вытягивает все его жизненные соки, подобно черной дыре, и потому грязный дикарь берет молоток и опускает его на голову прекрасной статуи. Инстинкт самосохранения.  
Крэй был слишком красив для моего уродливого мирка. Слишком хорош, может быть даже — слишком чист, хотя я знаю, что это не так, ладно, пусть будет — слишком добр. Люди иного типа, чем я, будут ему поклоняться, но я не выношу поклонения — поэтому я так жажду разрушить эту святыню.  
Может, это отголосок чувств прошлого меня? Может, в уничтоженном мире я любил Крэя, а потом разочаровался в нем, как люди разочаровываются в вере и идут крушить свои церкви?..  
Я любил его, но сейчас я абсолютно точно его не люблю. Мне нравится мучить его. Интересно, что будет, если я в обмен на фокус Майнштайна попрошу у Диаспоры Сильвестра Крэя? Один человек, хоть и высокопоставленный, — против заклинания, уничтожающего… в смысле, фокусирующего…  
И тут я поплыл. Как подхваченный течением лист, я откололся от берега и вплыл в какое-то совершенно дикое, не мое пространство мыслей. Их было там много, как травинок в запруде, и все они колыхались под каким-то течением, но основная, пульсирующая струя мысли была такова: _«Что еще блять за фокус Майнштайна?!»_  
_«Фокусы у Майнштайна закончились, майн либен!» — надо мной едко смеялся чей-то сильный, холодный голос. Меня охватил озноб, при этом сердце заколотилось так сильно, что я понял, что не могу держать себя в руках. Я в ужасе обернулся, глядя на заполненный студентами проход. В таком состоянии я просто не дойду до дверей._  
_Откуда, откуда, откуда?.. Фокус Майнштайна… Почему я?.. Законы. «Открыть их за меня». Я протянул руку, словно бы эти законы лежали в каком-то невидимом ящике, и вдруг осознал, что это так на самом деле и есть. Эти чёртовы законы — они уже есть во мне. Где-то. Где-то в перепутанных линиях, в забытых снах, они прилипли ко мне как и прочие частички моего сбывшегося будущего. Потому что будущего не бесконечное число вариаций; отнюдь. Люди слишком цельны, слишком индивидуальны, слишком люди, чтобы иметь бесконечное количество линий будущего. Нет._  
_Нет такой реальности, где я бы мог убить Лайсу, но есть реальность, где я убиваю Сильвестра Крэя. Я…_  
Я с ужасом осознал, что плачу. Вернее, мое тело плачет. Я совершенно не чувствовал призвания пустить слезу, и, блять, чёрт возьми, как мне отсюда телепортироваться, как мне исчезнуть отсюда, чтобы этого никто не видел?!  
_На самом деле тебе все равно, что эти куски мяса о тебе подумают,_ — голос вкрался в мое сознание, и я застыл в недоумении — и даже почти перестал ронять слезы.  
_«Влад?_ Здесь? Но как?!»  
Однако было бесполезно: вкрадчивая чужая мысль ушла, чья бы она ни была. Да, мне, конечно, все равно. Но рыдать на лекции Крэя — это как-то слишком. И надеть амулет прямо здесь, чтобы скрыть лицо иллюзией — тоже не годится. И…  
«Ты чего?!» — я ощутил на себе неиллюзорный взгляд неиллюзорного Крэя — вовсе не того, в грудь которого я вонзил клинок… _Чего?!.._  
Такого со мной не было ни в одном сне. И это не было воспоминанием, никакой визуализации или ощущения — но откуда-то я знал, что…  
— На этом перерыв, господа. Сходите в столовую, пока там никого нет. — Сильвестр спрыгнул с кафедры и присел на корточки рядом со мной. — Альфред, ты чего?  
Я опустил голову как можно ниже. Блять. Не студенты. Крэй. Прав голос, куски мяса ничего не значат, но с какой стати Крэй не должен был этого видеть, что бы это блять не было!  
— Можешь… телепортировать меня отсюда, — прошептал я. Язык почти не слушался. — Куда угодно подальше…  
— Да, — Сильвестр поднял меня. В глазах еще сильнее стало плыть, и я понял, что поднимаюсь уже в коридоре, а когда я встал на ноги, то находился в кабинете. — Конечно…  
— Все, теперь можешь идти, — я закрыл лицо руками. — Спасибо.  
Он издал какой-то странный звук, то ли смешок, то ли фырканье.  
— Да щас! Сперва скажи, что с тобой произошло! Если ты таким образом решил сорвать остаток лекции, то поздравляю — тебе это удалось.  
Я покачал головой, не отрывая рук от лица.  
— Просто вали на лекцию. Какой-то приступ. Я сам не понял, что случилось. Оставь меня в покое.  
— Какой еще приступ! — он встряхнул меня за плечи и оттащил мои руки от лица. — Эй! Смотри на меня!  
Я взглянул на него и из глаз моих снова покатились слезы, именно так, не просто что-то там слегка сочилось, а они будто рождались круглые и уже готовые. «Градом» или как-то так. Я в ужасе смотрел на Крэя, поскольку понятия не имел, как этот слезопад остановить, ну и, конечно, проклинал себя на чем свет стоит, потому что Крэй последний человек…  
_«Я люблю тебя»._  
Я чуть было не произнес это вслух, но вовремя опомнился и закрыл рот. А затем осознал.  
— Знаешь… кажется, я сейчас… вспомнил что-то из прошлого мира, — пробормотал я, таращась на него. А затем добавил, тыча пальцем для наглядности: — Это — не мое, ясно?!  
Любопытство на лице Крэя сменилось озадаченностью.  
— Не твое что?  
— Слезы — не мои! — рявкнул я. — Это… они… они _прошлого_ меня, понимаешь?!  
— Я сейчас. — Крэй исчез и вернулся буквально через несколько секунд. — Я все отменил. Рассказывай. — Он присел на корточки возле моего кресла и смотрел на меня жадно и нетерпеливо. — Что ты вспомнил?! Почему ты плакал?! Ты вообще побледнел так, что я думал это чья-то атака!  
— У тебя выпить есть что-нибудь? Что это вообще за кабинет? — говорить мне не хотелось, потому что сложно говорить о том, что сам не понял. Это как сон — вначале надо восстановить все, что помнишь, а не рассказывать фрагментарно. — Я на самом деле… — я задумался. — Как-то плохо себя чувствую. — Мне в голову пришла омерзительно-коварная мысль. — То есть не я. Прошлый я. Ты только не уходи, пожалуйста. Ты когда исчез, я чуть не умер. Наверное, это как-то зависит.  
В руке Крэя возникла бутылка чего-то красного, но мне сейчас было все равно. Я сполз к нему на ковер, сел, прислонившись к креслу, и открыл крышку.  
— А стакан?  
Крэй усмехнулся, но стакан мне явил.  
— Что смешного?  
— Подумал, что если твоя привычка не пить из горла сохранилась, то дела твои не так уж плохи.  
— Ты стал кошмарно ехиден. Не представляю, от кого ты этого нахватался.  
Глотнув оказавшегося вишнёвым бренди напитка, я поспешил заявить:  
— В общем, плакал не я, а я из прошлого. Я не знаю, как так получилось. Это на самом деле был словно приход — только приход в какое-то… хрен знает, другое я, что ли?.. И другое я оказалось очень плаксивым. — «И призналось тебе в любви сквозь пространство и время», — этого я, конечно, ему не стал говорить. — Но, видишь ли, сперва я… я слушал тебя, смотрел на тебя, и вдруг меня унесло, и я попытался дотянутся до чего-то полезного — мне эта хрень показалась типа как вода, и я попытался дотянуться до заклинаний…- Я пожал плечами. — Но ничего вышло. И еще. Кажется, этот приход работает, только когда я на тебя смотрю, потому что раньше со мной ничего такого не бывало.  
— Но хоть что-то ты запомнил? Это же очень важно! Что угодно может быть подсказкой!  
— «Фокус Майнштайна», — произнес я с неохотой. — Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит? Мне — нет. Я не умел никогда в жизни показывать ни одного фокуса. И еще я получил ощущение, что эти законы — мм… как бы сказать по-научному, хотя по-научному я этого никак не могу сказать…словно они где-то рядом. Закопаны как клад, то есть рядом с нами, но не в нас, вот. Тебе это что-то дало?  
— Кажется, ты мне сорвал лекцию, чтобы просто бухнуть, — вздохнул Крэй. Я вспомнил его привычку сидеть на ковре или на полу, пренебрегая мебелью. Впрочем, ковер тут как раз для этого. Крэй, нисколько не церемонясь, отпил из горла большой глоток, и поставил бутылку на стул. — Но ты выглядел так паршиво, что я тебе верю. Больше ничего?  
— «Фокусы у Майнштайна закончились, майн либен», — я послушно повторил фразу своего влюбленного мертвого сопливого двойника. Сильвестр вздрогнул и в ужасе уставился на меня, затем попросил повторить.  
— Сам не знаю, — он смотрел круглыми от изумления глазами. — Кажется, со мной на секунду произошло то же, что и с тобой. Я вдруг что-то… почувствовал. Какую-то другую сторону, и она какая-то очень… страшная.  
— Твоя другая сторона хотя бы не ревет! — ухмыльнулся я, забирая у него бренди. — Давай напьемся, раз начали! Кстати, прикольный кабинет, и мы вообще где?..  
Пытаясь споить Сильвестра, я размышлял о природе вещей, идей, снов, временных петель и приходов. Я, конечно, могу узнать подробности прямо от него, но мне хотелось вначале сформировать свою точку зрения.  
Таких приходов у меня никогда не было. И то, что я знаю, что фокус Майнштайна — это мое заклинание, не делает меня ближе к его открытию. По крайней мере, пока я считаю так. И мне кажется, что будь дело только в знании, что я — Великий Маг, они бы начались раньше, ведь на Крэя я пялился все время в нашей лаборатории, в баре, на палубе, и в коридорах Камчатского. Созерцание трепещущего от сомнений Сильвестра Крэя поглощало мое внимание почти без остатка, я даже не разработал толковой стратегии о том, что мне делать с осознанием, что я — Великий, но приговорённый к устранению Маг. Мучить Сильвестра и тянуть резину — кажется, это два моих наилюбимейших занятия.  
Но стоило мне… подумать о великих магиях, единоличном обладании Крэем и при этом глядеть на него в необычной среде обитания … или, наоборот, в обычной?..  
Какова вероятность, что Крэй в уничтоженном будущем тоже читал лекции? И если — а это кажется очевидным — я так любил его, то скорей всего позаботился о том, чтобы обладать им единолично.  
— Слушай, а если это вина пространства? — вдруг прервал я его рассказ. Все равно я почти не слушал, что он говорил, глядя на губы. — Если я поплыл из-за того, что не просто смотрел на тебя, а смотрел на тебя как на профессора?  
— То есть?  
Я попытался объяснить.  
— Паттерны. Дежа-вю. Схожесть пространственно- временных явлений. Что, если это служит триггером памяти?  
— Ты считаешь, что воспоминание возникло из-за схожей среды? — восхищённо произнес Крэй.  
— Схожей среды и схожих мыслей, — уточнил я. — Я в этот момент думал довольно-таки релевантные нашим великим магиям мысли.  
«Отдаст ли мне Диаспора тебя в единоличное пользование в обмен на заклинание про цунами?»  
— Но это же офигеть как круто, если так! — Сильвестр в порыве чувств схватил меня за плечи. — Это значит, мы сможем, восстанавливая сцены из прошлого, получать подсказки о нем!  
— Одну мы уже точно знаем — в прошлом ты тоже был профессором.  
Я взял его руки своими… и убрал их, потому что ощутил возбуждение, притом отнюдь не эротическое, а садистское — мне жуть как хотелось заломить эти прекрасные пальчики, завести локоть за спину и послушать, как кричат великие воры великих титулов. Я смотрел на его белую шею с голубой венкой, и мне хотелось смять его горло ладонью и душить, пока жизнь не вытечет из этих блестящих черных глаз. Я смотрел на его губы и думал, как они будут выглядеть с запёкшейся на них кровью.  
Хм. Может поэтому мне стало так плохо от воспоминаний прошлого меня? Плаксивое былое я очень возмутилось тем, что мне хочется сделать с его великой любовью?  
Подраться с самим собой из-за парня — хм, вот это я понимаю мастерский уровень!  
«Ладно, не кипеши, — ободрительно сказал я прошлому себе, надеясь, что фраза дойдет до него когда-нибудь. — Я ведь не хочу _убить_ Крэя. Я хочу его мучить, но он будет жив. И вообще, я не хочу раздвоение личности, но если ты мне отдашь наши законы, то, так и быть, я не буду сильно его мучить. Слегка. Чтобы не забывался. О, я знаю, ты этого тоже хочешь, сопливый творец апокалипсиса! Я даже позволю тебе пореветь через меня сколько душе угодно. Но единственный наш шанс заполучить Крэя — это обменять его на какую-нибудь великую магию. Так что давай, откапывай клад или куда ты там засунул свои волшебные законы. Смотри, какой красивый Крэй!»


	44. Не-Терпение

Не могу сказать, что мое воззвание к прошлому-себе возымело успех: приходов больше не случалось. Однако этот маленький эпизод кардинально изменил мое отношение к происходящему.  
Что в костях заложено, то, как говорится, из мяса не выбьешь, и все это время я, благодаря врожденной подозрительности признавал великомагическую затею исключительно с точки зрения разума. Веры в то, что эта ахинея с уничтоженным миром и великими магиями реальна, у меня не было, хоть я получил достаточно косвенных свидетельств. Я не настолько самовлюбленный болван, чтобы полагать, что все эти господа собрались вокруг, исключительно чтобы меня приколоть. Но вера не зря является чувством, разуму неподвластным — поэтому поверил в то, что я действительно Великий Маг, и могу открыть Великие Магии я только из-за личных ощущений.  
Хорошо, хоть им я научился доверять!  
Планы мои приобрели очертания, а вера в то, что заклинания «где-то рядом», оставалась непоколебима. Искать источник сей мудрости я решил во сне — уж если я вытащил из своего сна захватчика мира, то пару каких-то стишков или формул будет раз плюнуть.  
Я даже заниматься стал усерднее, но пока формулы вытаскивались какие-то, как любит говорить Крэй, стрёмные. С несуществующими переменными, или вообще написанные не общепринятым языком, что до заклинаний, то обнаружилась моя неспособность запомнить из сна больше двух слов. Обычно мне и не надо было больше; единственное, что волшебник и не поэт может вытащить из сна, что стоит произносить вслух, это имена встреченных во сне существ.  
Я не распространялся об этих экспериментах — заклинание Фокуса мне нужно было единолично, Крэюшки любимого ради. Силь же вдохновился моей идеей о паттернах; оказалось, это даже не только моя идея, а изучаемое Вип’ами явление: влияние пространственно-временных паттернов на восприятие индивидуума, дающее эффект «неуместного осознания». Иными словами, дежа-вю и жаме-вю. События, складывающиеся в пространстве-времени таким образом, что возникает смутное ощущение, что «где-то такое уже было», притом зачастую человек не может вспомнить, где именно и когда. Жаме-вю это наоборот, человеку внезапно кажутся привычные пространственно-временные состояния необычными, будто он впервые видит свой дом, к примеру.  
Я предложил усилить так называемый эффект дежа-вю подходящими мыслями. Мы предположили, что если Крэй тоже был профессором, а я «вспомнил» нечто в аудитории, то, вероятно, я тоже имел отношение к ученым кругам. Мне, конечно, это казалось сомнительным, но звучало вполне логично. Мало ли какой ерундой эта плакса занималась.  
— По-хорошему нам надо остаться здесь, в Западном, поскольку раз в прошлом мире ты не бросал учебу, то закончил ее здесь.  
Мы снова сидели на пушистом белом ковре в кабинете, как оказалось, принадлежащем Сильвестру.  
— …И прикидываться профессорами вдвоем. Но ты, к сожалению, никак не можешь быть профессором. — Он печально вздохнул.  
Я развел руками. Чего не могу, того не могу. Если мне и присуждать какие-то звания, то разве что за колдовство без души, выцензуренное нашими покровителями.  
— Но я могу прикинуться гостем Университета. И можно для фона еще кого-нибудь пригласить. Тогда ты будешь нас водить везде, где угодно, рассказывать всякие истории, а я в этот момент буду думать о тебе и великих магиях. Хотя даже не так, надо заставить кого-нибудь из твоих друзей говорить и показывать, чтобы ты тоже думал о великих магиях.  
— Для фона?  
— Ну чтобы не выглядело подозрительным, что два человека одному мне что-то там показывают. У меня есть чудесные кандидатуры на примете. Настоящие Сонорские маги, прикинь? Амир говорит, они — большая редкость. Я могу пригласить их и прикинуться переводчиком.  
Крэй колебался, явно опасаясь звучного имени «Сонора». На самом деле маги Сонорского Университета не то чтобы имеют какую-то очень скандальную репутацию, но та немногая, что нам известна — именно скандальная. То есть на их счету скандалов не больше, а может и меньше, чем у других заслуженных учебных заведений, но у остальных полно другой информации — сплетен, слухов, наград, достижений… А у Сонорцев всплывают только скандалы. Еще иногда, очень редко — какие-нибудь странные открытия, типа моего исследования по сепарации души, на которые научный мир смотрит с изумлением, но не понимает, куда такое исследование можно применить. Какой-то Лайсин приятель рассказывал, что у людей есть целая куча научных отраслей, занимающихся совершенно нематериальными, бесполезными, теоретическим вещами. Например, «какова будет растительность на планете в форме эллипса, расположенной возле голубого карлика? (если мы когда-нибудь найдем эту планету, лол)». Наши ученые мужи пришли бы в ужас, выяснив, сколько сил и финансов тратится на подобные дисциплины. Любой маг вам скажет: «Когда найдем, тогда и позырим!»  
Так что у нас публиковать исследования, с которых никто не сможет ничего поиметь (интеллектуальный экстаз не считается), — напрасная трата не только времени, но и репутации. Проще быстренько переквалифицироваться в философы, если так уж надо создать что-нибудь бесполезное. Сонорских магов у нас много кто хочет записать в философы, поскольку практической пользы от их исследований почти нет. И давно бы приписали, не дерись так хорошо все их выпускники.  
Лично мне кажется, что ребятки попросту жмотятся. Не считают остальной мир достойным своих открытий, вот и держат при себе; как раз как я собираюсь зажилить Фокус, пока мне не выдадут завернутого в ленточки Сильвестра Крэя.  
Увлекшись размышлениями об этом, я повернулся к нему и спросил:  
— Силь, но ты ведь понимаешь, что все равно надо что-то решать? Да, мы молодцы, изобрели способ — ну по крайней мере, нам есть еще куда двигаться, кроме копошения в законах уже имеющихся, но стоит и о будущем подумать! Сам говорил, в мире все непросто, отовсюду лезут какие-то подозрительные личности, будущее туманно и зыбко… Но что касается нашего с тобой будущего, оно как раз вполне конкретно: нас обоих устранят после выполнения.  
— Альфред, хватит уже об этом! Это не так.  
— Я признаю тебя Величайшим Магом, когда ты сможешь изменять своими убеждениями природу людей, Силь. Но пока что, в реальном мире…  
— Альфред, ну что тебе неймётся! Мы только-только что-то нащупали, похожее на подсказку! — Силь смотрел на меня несчастными глазами; хуже того, он держал меня за запястье. Прошлый Альфред наверное был бы в восторге, а я… Честно говоря, я уже стал бояться прикасаться к Крэю, потому что у меня пальцы сводило от желания его ударить. Я вообще-то не импульсивен, и если кого-то бью, то всегда сознательно (Даже если окружающим кажется иначе; у нас просто разная скорость мысли: мой мозг был воспитан принимать решения за время, которое занимал путь из моей комнаты к сундуку с пистолетами. Мозг обязан был стараться, так как шел я туда с намерением выпроводить его из черепной коробки навсегда); но тут я стал опасаться, что не смогу себя контролировать, если коснусь его голыми руками. Мне и в перчатках трудно. И вообще, откуда у него этот идиотский хватательный рефлекс? Видимо, не атрофировался из-за того, что Крэй слишком милый, поэтому никого не бесит, что он их трогает.  
Но в последнее время моя маленькая садистская проблемка грозилась превратиться в большую. Хм. Очень большую.  
Вот Крэй. Вот его кабинет. Обставленный вполне по-европейски, как надо, с большим дубовым резным столом, таким антикварным, что он уже похож на камень; со шкафами из того же почти черного дуба, заполненными редкими книгами, с модным нынче радужным заклинанием на дверцах; с тумбочкой с доступом в Инфофонд и в местную библиотеку; с широким подоконником высокого окна, на котором можно лежать; с филигранно выполненным парящим креслом для работы, и двумя обычными, тоже дубовыми, но не слишком массивными — для посетителей.  
И, вместо того, чтобы пользоваться всеми этими удобствами, Крэй предпочитает сидеть на полу. В своем собственном кабинете, мать его, он сидит на полу. Босиком. Ладно, ковер действительно густой и удобный, но все равно это странно.  
Я уже интересовался, почему он не запилил себе кабинет в восточном стиле, чтобы сидеть на полу легально. Оказалось, что для приличного вида. Идиотизм. Опасный идиотизм, сидеть рядом со мной на полу, босиком, иногда без перчаток. Я каждый раз, когда вижу его голые руки или ноги, мне хочется воткнуть в них ручку, или ознакомить их хозяина с некоторым количеством моих излюбленных приемов рукопашной борьбы. Хорошо хоть, он хвост себе больше не заплетал.  
— Силь, хватит увиливать. Мы должны будем убить всех причастных, кто имеет силу или власть, чтобы убить нас, — жестко произнес я.  
И тут он применил раньше сражавший меня наповал прием: лукаво улыбнулся и, сияя глазками, произнес:  
— Давай мы поговорим об этом, когда найдем что-то существенное?  
О, сколько воинов пало перед этим взглядом! И я там пал. Но, к счастью, давно смог подняться. Я смотрел на Сильвестра, и мне хотелось вцепиться в его горло зубами. Я демонстративно убрал его руку со своей.  
— Нет, мы поговорим об этом сейчас, — с яростью произнес я. — Или, может, ты обладаешь какой-то информацией, которой я не владею, что так уверен в нашей безопасности?  
По его лицу пробежала тень беспокойства. Ага. Да, Великий Маг, я спрашиваю, не зажилил ли ты инфу, что Великий-то вовсе не ты, так что в случае успеха прикончат одного меня? Давай, сучка, лги. Лги, пока можешь.  
«Вернее, — с ужасом подумал я, — пока я могу. Пока я могу это выносить. Еще неизвестно, кто первый сдастся — Силь расколется, или я начну его бить».  
Ситуация ухудшалась с каждым днем, и я решил, что пора вытащить на свет правду о том, кто из нас великий маг. И сделать я это придумал на приближавшемся уже Празднике Зимнего Солнцестояния, куда мы все были приглашены, как оказалось: и Крэй, и Амир, и я, и даже Мика. То же мне, «вечеринка, где я никого не знаю!».  
Сей день настал, когда Амир, красивый, вылизанный как бес, явил перед мои очи свое обтянутое черным шелком тельце, с небрежно откинутой за спину изумрудной мантией, и произнес, скорчив хмурую мину:  
— Представляться будешь Крэйским ассистентом.  
— Да? А почему не твоим? Кстати, чем закончилось общение с Сонорцами?  
Он нахмурился.  
— Тебе этого знать не положено.  
— Ну, нет, так нет, — безмятежно произнес я, разглядывая его. Вот интересно все-таки. Из-за чего он влюбится в меня в будущем? Сейчас у него такая раздраженная рожа, что непонятно вообще, зачем он явился — на пати телепортировать меня мог кто угодно. — Когда мне нужно быть готовым?  
— Ты в кой-то веки прилично решил выглядеть? — изумился магистр. Ага. Нихрена он не подозревает о том, что я все знаю. — Через полтора часа, но я думал…  
— Через полтора часа.  
— Экий ты стал важный, — Амир внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я пожал плечами, мол, понимай как хочешь. — Ладно, прихорашивайся.  
Впервые за все это время, посвященное пусканию слюней на Крэя и развлечению с вариациями будущего, я вспомнил об обществе. Не как о потенциальной угрозе, а как о наборе индивидуумов для взаимодействия. Мда, одичал я тут в океане, может даже сильнее, чем пока жил дома.  
Я чувствовал себя …странно. Я — Великий Маг. Я человек, в прошлом крашнувший мир. Я — человек, призвавший в нынешний мир мага древности. Потенциально я владею сокровищами, за которыми охотятся все Диаспоры мира. Точнее, я являюсь сокровищем, а еще точнее — я являюсь оружием массового поражения.  
В общем и целом это значит, что я уж не могу ходить на высокие вечеринки в футболке и джинсах и с одним только заклинанием шлема на голове. Даже если мне очень хочется.  
Внешний вид не всегда определяется чувством собственной важности, и далеко не всегда зависит от него. На прошлую вечернику я ходил в чем попало именно по случаю чувства собственной важности: я считал себя настолько жалким, в то же время не допуская и мысли, что кто-то вздумает меня убить, поскольку недостойно — убивать такое слабое существо. А что некоторых людей слабые существа раздражают по определению, я и мысли не допускал — как так, такое великолепное ничтожество как я может кого-то раздражать? Да ни в жизнь.  
Логично предположить, что обретенное знание усугубит мое чувство собственной важности до размеров Юпитера, но, судя по ощущениям, это оказало обратный эффект. Я очень хорошо осознал, что являюсь государственной тайной и потенциальным оружием, но это не значит, что я не могу пасть жертвой магической или физической атаки.  
Осознание, что в прошлом мире я не был «хорошим», зато был «Великим магом», позволило мне наконец-то в полной мере подключить к участию в мыслительном процессе воспоминания, накопленные за долгие годы астрального наркоманства. Воспоминания о разных людях, их действиях, их воле и их природе.  
Раньше я игнорировал все эти данные, считая их…скорее, считая, что я сам не имею права ими пользоваться, поскольку фактически украл их у других людей, но сейчас это казалось мне дикой чушью.  
Мое восприятие участвовало в этих событиях. Следовательно, они — мои, и люди, чьими глазами я смотрел на мир — тоже мои, точнее, весь их опыт — мой опыт, а как я его получил, — дело десятое.  
Строго говоря, мое новое восприятие требовало более серьезного и собранного отношения к жизни и происходящему. Я прекрасно понимал, что идти на вечеринку, куда приглашен стратег русской Диаспоры и Сильвестр Крэй без, как минимум, шести смертельных заклинаний — верх глупости. И еще кое-чего интересного — если дело примет серьезный оборот.  
Изменилась — или точнее вернулась — моя прежняя манера одеваться. У магов принято одеваться подробно и с вниманием к деталям. Это не прихоть, а необходимость. Люди берут наши вычурные облики за основу некоего роскошного образа — или образов, тогда как на самом деле и покрой, и аксессуары, и само сочетание тканей и цветов служит для целей волшебника, в зависимости от того куда и зачем он пришел.  
Кольца, серьги, браслеты, булавки и запонки — незаменимые хранители полезных и опасных заклинаний, которые не скастуешь за пару секунд. Перчатки, шарфы, головные уборы, ботинки — все эти предметы служат для защиты от окружающих, либо для отвлечения внимания этих окружающих. Много веков назад одна прелестная французская леди, опасаясь за свою жизнь и свободу воли, придумала высокую прическу с украшениями как способ отвлечения потенциальных врагов от нее самой. Говорят, ее прическа настолько завораживала окружающих, что они даже забывали ее лицо — не говоря уж о своих намерениях.  
Многослойность нашей одежды, разница в ткани и в цвете — все это тоже подчиняется намерениям, и каждому намерению свой цвет.  
Если, исходя из всех этих традиций, маг выглядит эстетично, значит, то адское количество заклятий и оружия, что его окружает, не вступит в конфликт и не убьет его самого. Впрочем, эстетика у всех разная, просто на моей практике это так — когда я доволен своим отражением в зеркале, значит, все будет работать, а если какой-то цвет или деталь выбивается из образа, нанесенное на него заклинание следует перенести на более подходящий предмет гардероба, а то и задуматься, нужно ли оно вообще, и не стоит ли заменить аналогом.  
Все волшебники с детства приучены так одеваться, но я на некоторое время выпал из общественной жизни, проведя много времени с людьми, то есть фактически — в одиночестве. И утратил много полезных привычек, которые кажутся естественными любому магу. Так что одевался я медленно и тщательно, воспроизводя в памяти давно позабытые привычки и добавляя к ним новые, исходя из обретенного опыта.  
Я чувствовал себя… нет, не обновлённым, но, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время — спокойным. Это не был тот радостный безмятежный покой свободы, к которому мне удавалось приблизиться несколько раз в жизни, но это и не был мрачный обреченный покой человека, который думает, что ему все равно, жив он или мертв. Такой покой хуже беспокойства, уж я-то знаю.  
Мой покой был холодным и плотным, как лезвие затупившегося меча или большого ножа. Это был покой, который описывает фраза «Я был прав», но это не радостное признание правоты, а скорее облегченное. Это тот покой, которого мог бы достигнуть Сизиф, закатив таки свой проклятый камень на проклятую гору. Это был покой человека, уставшего не только убеждать в своей правоте других, но и себя. Уставшего и от себя, и от своей правоты, и уже не потерявшего надежду, но смирившегося с тем, что она осуществится уже не при его жизни. И вот, наконец, камень лежит на горе, и вся та долгая мучительная вера в то, что это возможно, наконец обретает свое законное место, и усталый страдалец сидит, прислонившись к камню и говорит себе и всему миру: «Я был прав!».  
Но кто его слышит-то, на вершине горы?..  
Я был прав в том, что все вокруг меня что-то скрывали и обманывали меня.  
Я был прав в том, что мой ночной кошмар существует.  
Я был прав в своем чувстве собственной важности — о да. Я важен. Я, блять, охуеть как важен, я персона столетия, ёпта.  
Заебись, ну, а что дальше?..  
Стать спасителем человечества и быть принесенным после этого в жертву — нет уж простите, не мой путь.  
Зато я придумал, как избавиться от Крэя, вернее, от навязчивого желания его избить. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта медузья душонка станет такой ушлой тварью в мое отсутствие. И, конечно, потакать желанию своего прошлого «я» я не собирался. Вот еще. Этот мудень похерил мир, где мы были охуенны, причем, скорей всего, во всем этом как-то был виноват Крэй, а теперь я еще должен подчиняться нелепым мыслям о том, что он — самое прекрасное существо во вселенной? Как бы ни так. Во-первых — нихера не самое прекрасное, ни внешне, ни внутреннее. Тот другой я видимо идеализировал его до предела, а потом Крэюшка сделал что-нибудь глобально-пакостное, и разочароваться мне пришлось в нем не в семнадцать лет, а в сто семнадцать.  
В общем, я решил показать своим остаточным воспоминаниям (если в них сохранилось какое-то подобие остаточной личности), что Крэй — мудак. Я заставлю его признаться, что он — лжец, при как можно большем количестве людей. Публичное расчленение.  
А потом эта плакса пусть хоть обревется. Ну и на остальных будет интересно посмотреть. Любопытно, что они со мной сделают — опять попытаются память затереть?.. Или прикончить от греха подальше?.. Вот как раз ради этого я и заготовил небольшой сюрприз.  
Если уж на то пошло, куда больше мои мысли занимал Влад, маг древности с дриадой-кровопийцей в теле и трехтысячелетним багажом знаний.  
Моя бровь в зеркале довольно смешно изломилась, когда я понял, что на последнее у меня стоит, пожалуй, сильнее даже, чем на тот факт, что он — потенциальный захватчик мира.  
Стоит, конечно, в фигуральном смысле. Хотя я всех людей рассматриваю как потенциальный объект либо для ебли, либо для убийства, что на самом деле не отличает меня от подавляющего большинства как магов, так и людей.  
А поскольку мысль убить носителя древних знаний вызывала неописуемое отторжение, то… как говорится, третьего не дано. Знания для меня сродни сокровищам, и по сути Диаспорам следовало бы приплатить мне за то, что я не посвятил себя карьере в судебно-карательных службах — могу представить, чего бы я там наворотил.  
Вместе с тем я отдавал себе отчет в том, кто Влад и что Влад — по крайней мере, теоретически. Я не испытывал на его счет никаких иллюзий. Я убежден, что в будущем он Великого Мага будет искать отнюдь не за тем, чтобы выразить благодарность, а чтобы использовать в своих целях. Если я перейду на его сторону заранее, мне придётся участвовать в войне, и далеко не на руководящей должности.  
Воистину, встреться мы, когда мне было семнадцать!  
Сейчас я думал о войне скорее как о неизбежной трате моего личного времени, которое можно использовать более продуктивно. Однако провести войну в золотых наручниках мне тоже не хотелось…  
Плохо быть Великим Магом потенциально. Абсолютно все будут пытаться тебя контролировать и тобой манипулировать.  
Их можно понять. Если бы атомные бомбы имели сознание и предпочтения в сексе, люди давно бы их уничтожили и даже бы не заикались о создании новых — такое хрен проконтролируешь.  
Я вдруг вспомнил. Песня. Моя песня о силе. Да, она перестала работать на мне без души. Но это ничего не значит. Песня — мое уникальное заклятье для личной силы! А поскольку я — абсолютно точно Великий Маг, то, доработав ее, я получу оружие, которое смогу противопоставить своим тюремщикам. Тогда я смогу выбирать сторону и диктовать им свои условия… Я…  
— Ну ты там долго еще?  
Магистр Душ уставился на меня с любопытством.  
— Ничего себе ты приоделся. Как все это планируешь снимать?  
«Мой любимый оборотень со вкусом саламандры. Я отлично помню, как кое-кто хватал меня за морду и всячески пытался доминировать. Ишь какая жадина, или это скорее гордыня? Не смог смириться с тем, что не он разорвал наши отношения, а я?..»  
Но еще я помнил совсем другого оборотня, милого и почти нежного. Черт бы побрал эти волосатые линии будущего!  
— Я и не планирую. Спать на первом свидании — это несерьезно.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— На каком еще первом свидании?  
— Ну как же. Я же попаду в высший свет. Надо извлечь из этого практическую пользу.  
— Это какую?  
— Жениться.  
Оборотень приподнял бровь.  
— Ты обдолбался уже чем-то?  
— Вовсе нет. Я так подумал. У тебя есть жена, у Крэя есть жена. У Мики была жена, у Джузеппе наверняка их целый гарем. В общем, жена — явный признак успешного человека. Даже если она — муж. Так что я решил найти себе какого-нибудь симпатичного волшебника и жениться.  
Амир издевательски фыркнул.  
— Ну удачи.  
— Или волшебницу, — продолжил я невозмутимо. — Мне твой женский облик так понравился, что, кажется, потом даже снился. Правда в какой-то немного другой вариации, но… Это было нечто запредельно красивое и однозначно женского пола… — я мечтательно вздохнул.  
— Что-то я не понял, ты жениться решил или сменить ориентацию?  
— Одно другому не мешает. Если уж мне теперь снятся горячие блондинки вместо холодных брюнетов, то возможно все.  
Вот теперь его лицо стало обеспокоенным. Как же. Викторию Михайлову хрен забудешь, несмотря на заклинания. Я был уверен в этом. Не освободись я от заклятья так быстро, ее образ наверняка б преследовал меня во снах.  
— Ха, ну на тебе и заклинаний! — оборотень не показал виду, что разочарован, хотя я уверен, что он был. — Неужели серьёзно жениться решил?  
— Ты так интересуешься, как будто тебе не все равно. Буду женат, не буду — ты все равно будешь использовать меня до тех пор, пока сочтешь нужным, а потом избавишься, — спокойно сказал я, оглядывая свои руки в зеркале. Чего-то не хватало, и я открыл коробку с кольцами. — И я пока не против. Но твой интерес к моей остальной половой жизни удивляет. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне твоих призрачных визитов достаточно?  
Я следовал его «заклинанию». Я не расставался с ним и не хамил, но… он не приказывал мне «не говорить».  
— Альфред, к чему ты клонишь? Если ты хочешь что-то мне сказать…  
— Да я уже вроде все сказал, — я выбрал пару колец, надев их поверх перчаток, оглядел себя и остался доволен результатом. Я не ощущал диссонанса между заклинаниями, значит, все гармонично. — Пойдем. Море бухла и чудесных встреч ждет нас.  
Как выяснилось впоследствии, я был чертовски прав. Следует всегда помнить, что у слова «чудо» нет эмоциональной окраски, но чаще оно родственно чудовищам, а не красавицам.


	45. Убийственная вечеринка

Я всегда любил вечеринки искренней любовью голодного сироты. Костюмы, интриги, оскорбительные высказывания, знаменитости — все это меркло и бледнело по сравнению с возможностью как следует пожрать.  
По большому счету, вся моя детская и подростковая социализация была мотивирована этой незамысловатой потребностью — наесться и напиться на халяву.  
Потом я освоил способы добывания пищи, и подобное времяпрепровождение перестало меня интересовать. Но сейчас, снова оказавшись в давно забытой атмосфере нарядных, наблюдающих друг за другом, точно кошки, волшебников, я по инерции обрадовался в точности как в детстве, вообразив себе многообразие закусок и ассортимент бара, хотя на яхте меня и кормили, и поили как никогда в жизни, я наверное даже там растолстел, хотя мне незаметно, а Амир не жаловался.  
— Это нормально — что мы пришли вместе? — тихо поинтересовался я у оборотня. — Не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я — часть твоего гарема.  
Маг скосил на меня хмурый зеленый взгляд.  
— На твоих попытках жениться это лишь скажется благотворно.  
— Как знаешь. Я спрашиваю, чтобы понять как себя вести по отношению к тебе. Крэйский я ассистент, понятно, но каким боком я к тебе отношусь, — все будут задаваться этим вопросом.  
— Хорошо, иди один, — фыркнул он и исчез.  
«Великие загоны Великого Стратега», — думал я, поднимаясь по лестнице ко входу в гигантский круглый зал. На его сводах лежала великолепная иллюзия холодной северной ночи, но из-за сияющего словно лед пола и еще какого-то оптического заклинания, о котором я слышал краем уха, в зале не казалось темно. Зато на фоне его размеров маги, бывшие внутри, казались маленькими, а вечеринка — немноголюдной. Я вошел и огляделся, ища взглядом Крэя. Интересно, как он будет сегодня выглядеть, насколько сильно мне будет хотеться его укусить, ох черт, надо срочно избавляться от этого…  
И кстати, нафига я наврал Крэю, что это Амир меня бросил? Столько всего произошло, что я уже забыл. Эксперимента ради? В юности он мне вечно жаловался на каких-то недостаточно верных возлюбленных и всякое такое, я решил проверить его реакцию, если пожалуюсь я?  
Мне-то в том возрасте казалось, что молчать о себе и своих проблемах — это невероятно круто, а Силь был именно тем человеком, перед которым мне хотелось казаться самым крутым, поэтому мои жалобы на личную жизнь его ушей никогда не достигали.  
Хм, я, что ли, хотел узнать, будет ли он меня жалеть?.. Или потому, что он не любит Амира? Впрочем, все это было до того, как я узнал правду. И до того, как при виде Крэя у меня стали чесаться руки.  
Внезапно я заметил в другом конце зала пожар — то есть вначале мне так показалось — а потом понял, что это просто женщина, чьи длинные красные волосы с помощью какого-то заклинания поставлены дыбом. Скорее даже они — волосы — двигались так, будто женщина находилась под водой. Впечатляющее зрелище, такой моды на причёски я еще не встречал.  
Я решил познакомиться с ней. Впечатление от ее облика напомнило мне о Лайсе. Вдруг в ее обществе я излечусь от тоски по сгинувшему союзнику? Я направился «на огонь», вежливо огибая группы и пары волшебников. Какой-то мужчина кивнул мне, словно мы были знакомы, и я кивнул в ответ — а вдруг и правда знакомы? Затем мне пришлось со всем почтением приветствовать Сильвестра. В черно-белом строгом костюме он выглядел восхитительно элегантно, у меня аж челюсть свело. И спасибо темным, светлым и радужным богам, что его мерзкой мамаши не было рядом — с нее сталось бы считать мои намерения относительно удушения ее сыночка. Зато была жена, красивая, но без искры волшебница, чьи правильные черты лица напомнили мне о другой ее родственнице, сиявшей в моих воспоминаниях ярче ста тысяч солнц. Я чуть было не спросил «а ваша сестра будет на приеме?», но вовремя прикусил язык, — рано мне палить свое Величие. Все еще трезвые и не попритерлись друг к другу.  
Я решил вынудить Крэя признаться здесь, что он не Великий Маг. Пускай эта кудряшка страдает и мучительно краснеет. Я жаждал посмотреть, как он это скажет. И какая реакция будет у всех. Напрасно бедный Амир из будущего ревновал меня к Крэю: единственное, что мне хочется сейчас с ним сделать — это заставить как следует страдать и мучиться, унижаться и умолять.  
Просто за то, что у него такая хорошая вышла жизнь, а у меня — нет. Совершенно низменная причина. А теперь еще и выяснилось, что такой хорошей она вышла за мой счет. Причина все равно низменная, но уже оправданная.  
«Прекрасно выглядишь. Черное и белое — как и все мы, не так ли?» — заявил я Крэю мысленно и распрощался с ним и его женой. Сам я был в золоте, и сегодня этот цвет успокаивал меня лучше чёрного, и куда как лучше беспомощного серебряного, бывшего раньше моим вторым любимым цветом после чёрного. Странно, но только сейчас он показался мне именно «беспомощным». Как луна, которая светит лишь потому, что солнце освещает ее.  
Но, в конце концов, золото всегда было в моих глазах, и сегодня я не видел повода его игнорировать.  
Стремясь к огненной-рыжей даме и увлекшись размышлениями о костюмах, я, так сказать, «перебежал дорогу» какому-то магу. В нашем этикете это считается крайне невежливым — вот так вот бросаться наперерез, поэтому я остановился и извинился. Волшебник — очень высокий и весьма крупный мужчина средних лет вначале безразлично кивнул, но затем, взглянув на мое лицо, резко остановился.  
— Вы — Альфред Майнштайн? — резко поинтересовался он.  
— Он самый. С кем…  
Я не договорил, потому что мужчина, не изменившись в лице и не сделав никакого подготовительного движения, молниеносно вытянул руку вперед, и лишь отличная реакция спасла меня от прямого магического удара в сердце какой-то дрянью.  
А потом они еще спрашивают, зачем мне единоборства!  
— Он атаковал меня! — нагло заорал маг, бросаясь ко мне. С его пальцев сорвалось еще одно заклятье, от которого я увернулся, проехав по скользкому полу на коленях вперед, зацепил здоровяка за лодыжку, и двинул кулаком в бедро. Вскочил и добавил для верности траектории ногой. Волшебник растянулся на полу.  
Не то чтобы все маги пренебрегают хорошей физической формой, но по их движениям сразу видно, кто пренебрегает, а кто нет, и в немощи данного экземпляра, несмотря на размеры, я был уверен.  
Правда я совсем отвык от колец, и за удар кулаком мне пришлось расплачиваться невыразимыми ощущениями — не удивлюсь, если мне было куда больнее, чем ему. От этих неземных ощущений я вспомнил, что не только драться умею, и третье заклинание неожиданного врага встретил уже щитом, как нормальный маг. Заодно и возмутился:  
— Я даже не прикоснулся к тебе! Просто перебежал дорогу!  
Вместо ответа волшебник явно собрался проверить мой щит на прочность чем-то алым. Кроваво-красным, скорее. Заклинанием, с золотыми… Я мысленно взвыл: этот мудак кастовал на меня Алый Цветок Шенгери! При всех! Смертельное заклинание! Да какого ж еба?!  
Главное, что и не телепортнуться — залы при таких церемониях всегда защищены, чтобы кто попало не являлся. Я стащил с пальца одно из колец и изо всех сил швырнул на пол. Что-то вроде дымовой шашки в миниатюре, беда их в том, что кольцо потом новое приходится делать, а еще не у всех его получается разбить, хотя делаются они из стекла. Но вот парадокс — даже весьма сильный человек не всегда может, швырнув кольцо со стеклянным камнем оземь, разбить его. Впрочем, у меня получилось, моя природная страсть к разрушению победила волю случая, пространство заполнилось красивым синим дымом, и я прянул в сторону, лавируя между гостями и желая скрыться из этого помещения как можно быстрее. Матерь божья. Что это вообще было?..  
На этой мысли моя удача подошла к концу, потому что врезался я ни в кого иного как в Мику Михайлова, который схватил меня за плечи и не позволил никуда дальше бежать.  
— Ты что творишь?  
— Я что творю?! — возмутился я. — Я просто шел мимо, а этот мудак напал на меня! Откуда мне знать, почему, но он кастовал на меня Шенгери! Ни за что ни про что!  
Мика нахмурился. Я посмотрел за его плечо, пытаясь отыскать признаки его божественной сестрицы, но увы. Надо не забывать, теоретически я не знаю о ее существовании.  
— Боги, Альфред. Пати только началась! — Амир подошел к нам, должно быть, Мика его вызвал. Моё облако оказалось на удивление качественным и до сих просеивалось лишь с помощью чужих чар. Волшебники рассеивали синий дым, иногда превращая его в звезды или мелкие цветные облака и оживленно обсуждали произошедшее, в основном в тоне «Ну и кто успел уже так быстро нажраться». Моего врага видно не было. Затем Амир произнёс, обращаясь к Мике:  
— Ну, пойдем.  
— Куда это? — возмутился я, потому что эмигрант держал меня пальцами за плечо. Вот уж кто не пренебрегает физической формой, чертов качок. И это было больно и еще более — неприятно.  
— Куда-куда. Нападение на вечеринке такого уровня приравнивается от хулиганства в особо крупных размерах до государственной измены, — меланхолично произнес Амир. Маги вежливо пропускали его, расступаясь и перед нами с Микой. — Необходимо установить личность нарушителя, картину событий и определить наказание для задержанных.  
— Ты и меня задержать собрался? — возмутился я.  
— До выяснения обстоятельств, — безмятежно произнес Амир, поднял ладошку и резко рубанул ею стену моего синего тумана, которая покорно расступилась пополам целиком, открыв нашим взорам гордо стоящего волшебника, который, нисколько не смутившись нашим появлением, взял и кинул в меня Алый Цветок Шенгери. С кем я стою, зачем вернулся — его вообще не озаботило, псих долбанутый.  
Мы с Микой вскинули щиты одновременно; будь это только мой щит, Шенгери пробил бы его как картонную стену, а так обошлось, все-таки магистр Энергий. Даром, что ебанутый Защитник Земли.  
— Амир Кумор, глава стратегического отделения Верховной Русской Диаспоры, назовите свое имя и цель визита, — бесстрастно произнёс Амир, на которого атака, казалось, вообще не произвела никакого впечатления. А когда волшебник дико покосился на него, добавил: — Вы задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств. Сопротивление лишь усугубит ваш приговор.  
Волшебник отступил на шаг. Он прихрамывал, и я позволил себе довольно улыбнуться — все-таки второй раз, ногой, я ему хорошо двинул.  
— Сопротивление усугубит скорее _ваш_ приговор, господин Амир, — мрачно буркнул мужик, и сделал жест рукой, будто откидывает с лица капюшон. Заурядная внешность мужчины по мановению этого жеста словно бы распалась кубиками, открыв всеобщему взору бледную как поганка утонченную высокую даму, чей серебристо-серо-голубой наряд делал ее еще больше похожей на мертвеца. Меня передернуло от отвращения — наверное, обзавестись такой же мерзкой аурой могла бы моя мать, если бы прожила лет пятьсот. А может и нет, на такую запредельную пакостность все-таки нужен характер. — Хотя, может, после официального извинения я подумаю о том, чтобы вас простить.  
Я не услышал, а скорее почувствовал, как бесшумно и мягко как волна отхлынули от нас собравшиеся было вокруг любопытные волшебники. Не надо быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять — эта бледная погань — очень значительная погань, мать ее, это ж надо, и вот какого хера она при своей бледной роже не ходит, чтобы никто не подрезал ее на дороге, с фанфарами там, черт, интересно, кого ж я подрезал-то?..  
Додумать я не успел, потому что Мика стиснул мою шею пальцами и пригнул, пятясь, а я увидел, как Амир преклоняет перед поганкой колено.  
— Госпожа Александра, прошу прощения, не узнал вас в маскировке.  
Стратег стелился перед ней и телом, и голосом, а когда я скосил глаза на Мику, впившегося в мою шею, то увидел, как побледнело его лицо.  
«Кто это?» — мысленно поинтересовался я, не особо ожидая ответа.  
«Блять, историю надо учить! — прошипел Мика. — Ты оскорбил представительницу Верховной Русской Диаспоры! Что ты ей сказал, идиот?!»  
«Ничего! — я адресовал ему яростный взгляд. — Вообще ничего, я просто перебежал дорогу. И я даже извинился, а она в меня сразу Шенгери кидать! Правда!!»  
Светлые брови эмигранта сошлись к переносице, в серых глазах мелькнула неуверенность.  
«Говоришь, сама напала?!»  
«Да! И заорала, что я напал! Блять запилите заклинание, все так и было! Понятия не имею, что я ей сделал! И она, как ты видел, в тот момент вообще была мужиком!»  
Я осматривал помещение на предмет экстренного отхода, потому что дело явно пахло жареным. С какого еба эта дамочка решила меня грохнуть — уже теперь дело десятое, но если она — представитель Диаспоры, то самое время спасаться бегством, только вот до любого дверного проема от десяти до тридцати метров, заполненных любопытствующими магами. Думаю, даже будь я Великим Магом с Великими Магиями, я бы не смог преодолеть это расстояние беспрепятственно.  
Не везет мне на Александров, мда. Вначале Зимний, теперь эта. Хоть убей, не припомню в наших правительственных лицах такую белую погань, впрочем, если она носит чужое лицо, то это неудивительно.  
— Нет, это совершенно неприемлемо, — услышал я ледяной голос. — Этот человек оскорбил меня и я желаю его смерти. Немедленно.  
— Смерть за то, что перешел дорогу?! — возмутился я. — Да вы там…  
«Майнштайн, заткнись хотя бы раз в жизни!» — процедил мне в голову Мика.  
«Да меня тут насовсем заткнуть собираются! А я даже не понимаю почему!»  
— Госпожа Александра, этот человек находится под протекцией Верховной Русской Диаспоры, членом которой вы являетесь, — спокойно произнес Амир. — Порядок в таких случаях таков, что этот вопрос надлежит вынести на закрытое внутренне голосование.  
«Чего? — я опешил. — Мою жизнь голосовать какими-то старперами?! Меня?! Да вы там совершенно охуели!»  
Мика сжал мою шею.  
«Не паникуй. Это — выход. Они никогда не проголосуют за казнь единогласно. Стой, молчи в тряпочку и молись, чтобы она согласилась».  
— Ничего подобного, Кумор, — холодно отрезала Александра и обратила на меня взгляд пустых мертвых бледно-голубых глаз. Жуть какая, Влад рядом с ней просто воплощение счастья и жизнерадостности. — Протекция не протекция, я желаю сатисфакцию поединком, на которую имею право.  
— За то, что перебежал тебе дорогу? — взвыл я. — При своем лице надо было ходить!!  
Мика закрыл лицо рукой, Амир обернулся, и я увидел в его глазах откровенный ужас. Александра, не отводя от меня жуткого мертвецкого взгляда, растянула губы в ну… теоретически, это должно было называться улыбкой. Торжествующей улыбкой, как вот только назвать улыбку, от которой мухи на тысячу миль вокруг должны бы подохнуть — антиулыбка?..  
Я вдруг вспомнил… Она ведь вначале спросила, спросила мое имя, и только потом напала! Но… я могу поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел эту ужасную женщину. Такое просто невозможно забыть.  
Неужели я когда-то обидел ее, когда она была в другом облике?.. Но это нереально, если она –представитель Диаспоры, я был бы уже давно мертв. Ничего не понимаю.  
Внезапно в толпе я снова увидел женщину с красными волосами. Они впрямь извивались на полметра над ее головой, словно факел свечи, но никто кроме меня не обращал внимание на столь причудливую прическу. У женщины были большие темные глаза, похожие на глаза Сонорской волшебницы Риа. Она взглянула прямо на меня и вдруг подмигнула, а потом я моргнул, и она уже затерялась в толпе, хотя неясно, как можно затеряться с такой-то прической.  
— Значит, ты готов отстаивать свою жизнь в поединке? — вопрос вернул меня к бренной реальности. Вот ведь! Именно из-за желания подойти к той рыжей, я столкнулся с этой бледной!  
— Нет. Все это абсурд, — отрезал Амир, не дав мне и рта раскрыть. — Никакого поединка не будет, даже если у вас есть повод для кровной мести этому человеку, решать это вопрос необходимо внутри Диаспоры, а не портить людям праздник, — Амир говорил резко, но даже я чувствовал, что он боится — реально боится этой поганки, и правильно делает, даже если он тысячу раз прав. Если представитель Диаспор намерен кого-то убить, ему обычно правила по барабану — любые.  
— А я бы хотел узнать, в чем именно меня обвиняют, — произнес я громко и отчетливо. — Потому что единственное, что я за этот вечер сделал, госпожа, — я отвесил Александре что-то вроде полупоклона — это перешел вам дорогу с недостаточным, увы, проворством. Однако после того, как я подтвердил вам свое имя, вы немедленно атаковали меня, и я желаю знать, почему.  
Откуда-то я знал правила этой игры, хотя никогда не имел дел с высокопоставленными магами. Наверное, в астрале… впрочем, сейчас это неважно. В таких случаях один из работающих рычагов — это шоу. Представителю власти, помимо могущества, необходим авторитет. Если все вокруг услышат из-за чего сыр-бор, они — нет, конечно, не встанут на мою сторону — но начнут осуждать Александру. А вернуть утерянный авторитет сложнее, чем сохранить имеющийся.  
Мертвые глаза уставились на меня. Сухие, почти фиолетовые губы открылись и произнесли:  
— Ты не должен существовать в этом мире. Таково мое мнение. Это единственная причина.  
«Альфред, заткнись, умоляю тебя! — раздался в моей голове голос Амира. — Извинись перед ней, немедленно!»  
«Нет, — сухо произнес я. — Когда тебе такое говорят, извинениями уже ничего не решишь».  
Я шагнул вперед, скинув с себя руку Мики.  
— Личное мнение — это достаточная причина, — произнес я. — В таком случае, согласитесь ли вы лично его отстаивать, в положенном законом поединке, или устроим хаос и дебош прямо в зале?  
— Ты принимаешь мой вызов, — в ее голосе звучала лишь констатация факта. У нее был сильный глубокий очень живой голос, и это было плохо, потому что человек с таким голосом, каким бы он не выглядел мертвым, на самом деле весьма, весьма жив и опасен.  
— Я…  
— Нихера он не принимает! — Амир яростно развернул меня и чуть ли не оттолкнул в сторону.  
Я вдруг увидел Крэя, который было шагнул вперед, а затем на его плечо легла рука его жены, и он остался на месте. И вот тогда я ухмыльнулся, и ярость затопила меня. Какой-то человек протолкался к нам, и стал что-то говорить, но я не слышал его слов, потому что мои губы в тот момент отчетливо произнесли:  
— Да, я принимаю ваш вызов, Александра.


	46. Забытые имена

Я был совершенно спокоен — как подкинутый мяч в высшей точке. Еще не вниз, но уже и не вверх. Не то чтобы я не соображал. Соображал. У меня свиданье со смертью. Минут через десять, а может и меньше, когда они там прекратят ругаться.  
Человек, подошедший последним и вступивший в спор, был похож на драгоценный клинок: золотые волосы, яркие зеленые глаза, красивые властные черты лица. От таких чистых и прямых людей я стараюсь держаться еще дальше чем от таких, как Александра или Влад, порождений хтонической бездны, сам не знаю почему. Наверное, потому что я тоже — порождение хтонической бездны.  
На груди у мужчины я заметил одиннадцатилучевую звезду, а в его идеальных чертах — явственное сходство с лицом самой прекрасной женщины в мире, и понял, что сравнение явно идет не в пользу Ивана Михайлова — тот не искрился ни силой, ни жизнью, ни счастьем, он был просто магом, тогда как его сестрица… Я оглянулся по сторонам, но увы, Виктория Михайлова не почтила нашу идиотскую разборку своим сиятельным присутствием.  
Интересно, как они будут все выкручиваться. Теоретически, я пиздец какая важная персона, отдадут меня они это бледной поганке или нет? Ну и чем я ей не угодил, мне бы тоже хотелось знать, хотя бы напоследок.  
Если мы таки будем драться, Александра может меня угробить. Я бы на себя не поставил. Великий Маг Великим Магом, но последние годы у меня почти не было боевого опыта, теперь у меня также нет союзника, и Песня моя, опять же, не работает.  
Я вдруг снова увидел в толпе рыжую женщину. Теперь она стояла куда ближе и смотрела на меня куда пристальнее. Она была среднего роста, не считая волос, стройной и ярко одетой. Несмотря на белую кожу, у нее были какие-то индийские черты лица: крупные губы и глаза, красиво очерченный нос и подбородок, округлые брови и украшение на лбу с подвеской, имитировавшей точку во лбу. Даже на расстоянии рыжая показалась мне очень теплой и мягкой — удивительно ощущение, везет мне последнее время на интересных дамочек. То валькирии, то поганки бледные, то вот теплые «на вид»…  
— С твоей стороны будет великодушно не убивать Александру, — внезапно произнесла рыжая, не глядя мне в глаза и стоя метрах в десяти, но я именно что ее услышал, а не «прочитал мысли». –Достаточно будет заставить ее отведать собственный яд.  
Я моргнул и рыжая, отвернувшись, уже беседовала с каким-то мужчиной. Я даже не был уверен, что меня не сглючило — с недосыпу или может с переколдуя.  
— Я, собственно, не понимаю, в чем дело, — невинно произнес я, обратившись к спорившим. — Два мага стоят напротив друг друга. Почему вам кажется этого повода для битвы недостаточным?  
Амир обернулся и яростно уставился на меня, а затем, схватив за руку, оттащил прочь, оставив Александру беседовать с Иваном.  
— Альфред, ты рехнулся, что ли? Драться с представителем Диаспоры? Помереть решил?! — прошипел Амир, бледный, с обострившимся чертами лица. Я заметил, что его мелко потряхивает, и обнял его за плечи. Вот так. На глазах у всех, включая Крэя, но Амир не обратил на это внимания.  
— И что с того? Я выполнил свое предназначение. Я сказал Крэю абсолютно все, что думаю по поводу великих магий, больше от меня нечего получить. Так какая тебе, к чёртовой матери, разница, а? — тихо прошипел я ему в лицо, сжимая сильнее, чтобы не вырвался. — Мое предназначение здесь окончено.  
Оборотень таращился на меня в полном охуении. Затем облизнул пересохшие губы и произнес:  
— Что за херню ты опять несешь?!  
— Я видел сон о том, как прекрасная Валькирия снизойдет ко мне в день моей смерти и заберет в Вальхаллу, — произнес я, глядя в его глаза. — Я решил приблизить этот день.  
Что-то вроде кувалды или скорее топора, как мне показалось, обрушилось на мою голову, но — я молодец — защита устояла.  
— Не лезь в мою голову, оборотень, или я тебя прилюдно поцелую, век потом не отмажешься, — хмыкнул я и отпустил его. Было легко, весело и яростно.  
Больше лапши. Расскажите мне и всем остальным, почему это представителю Диаспор нельзя убивать скромного помощника Великого мага.  
«А будет забавно, если они дадут добро на бой. Я ведь скорей всего в таком случае умру. Оба моих теоретических выхода из этого положения более чем теоретические».  
Эти мысли не приносили ничего, ни чувств, ни эмоций. Я давно был за границей их.  
«А ведь у нее их тоже нет, — я смотрел на Александру, на ее белые, чуть в голубизну тонкие волосы, уложенные в прическу с костями и жемчугом, на тонкие синие вены на белой шее, на длинные ногти на маленьких ладошках, на светлые кружева платья… — Мы никогда не встречались, я убежден в этом. Тогда почему? Она ведь уточнила мое имя, она не знала меня в лицо до сегодняшнего дня. Либо она преданный фанатик идеи, что без Великого Мага мир станет лучше, либо она склонна считать, что мир станет лучше без Альфреда Майнштайна, вернее — что кому-то станет лучше со смертью Альфреда Майнштайна.  
Вот оно! Фанатик не стал бы вступать в переговоры, фанатик нетерпелив и ему безразлично все, кроме цели, а эта леди явно собирается после того, как меня прикончит, жизнь долго и счастливо, как всякая нормальная поганка, слегка травя окружающих.  
Я приблизился к Александре, взглянул в ее лицо и произнес громко, так, чтобы было слышно всем вокруг:  
— Позвольте уточнить, мы ведь с вами прежде никогда не встречались, ведь так? Но, тем не менее, вы намерены меня убить за ничтожное, будем откровенны, действие. Могу ли я в таком случае узнать, какой мой поступок повлёк такие последствия, поскольку, если кто-то из ваших близких, вдохновившись моим трудом по сепарации души, что-то напутал в ритуале и теперь сидит безжизненный и бездушный, то эту проблему мы можем решить.  
„Вранье и реклама, конечно. Душу я отделял только от себя, и понятия не имею, что происходит с беднягами, у которых целиком не получилось, но, тем не менее…“  
Александра нахмурилась, глядя на меня, затем ядовито усмехнулась.  
— Ни с какими твоими трудами я не знакома, Майнштайн. А если тебе действительно интересна причина, вспомни человека по имени…  
„Аня Серова“, — раздалось у меня в голове.  
Я так удивился, что забыл проконтролировать свою физиономию. Меня поразил тот факт, что смертельная битва происходит из-за какого-то левого человека. Я попытался припомнить всех знакомых мне Ань, которых… которых… с моей памятью на имена, я может быть знал даже больше, чем думал. А может и меньше, в нашем мире называться чужими именами — это такое повсеместное хобби. Имя как деталь одежды. У некоторых есть так называемые „счастливые имена“, которыми они пользуются, начиная новое дело или просто для удачи. У нас не принято цепляться за имена. Наверное, в глубине души мы догадываемся о кошмарной правде — настоящее имя человека надо выговаривать несколько минут.  
У покупателей, деловых партнёров и прочих непрочных связей бесполезно даже спрашивать — никто свое собственное не скажет. Хотя зная истинное имя ничего с человеком не сделаешь, даже понос не нашлешь, но большинство магов суеверны. И основа этого суеверия — факт, что истинное имя — это не плод фантазии твоих родителей, а набор диких звуков, после произнесения которых уже не остается сил на сомнения в подлинности. Спасибо магу древности за это откровение.  
Своими именами в основном пользуются люди, облечённые властью, либо знаменитости, когда им необходимо быть узнанными — на данный момент это сто процентов моих знакомых.  
Я сам в юности частенько использовал левое имя, поскольку корешам Лайсы сложно было вкурить, какого хрена я Альфред Майнштайн, и при этом чешу по-русски лучше них. А был у меня знакомый в Западном, продавец Счастливых и Кошмарных Снов, который всем представлялся Васей Коробкиным. Он по пьяни рассказал, что в детстве у него была деревянная коробка с крышкой, куда его предки каждую ночь наколдовывали ему какой-нибудь сюрприз, причем каждый раз разный, это могла оказаться как настоящая ценность, так и какая-нибудь мелочь вроде перочинного ножа, а порой и вовсе иллюзорная вещь. То есть у этого парня, можно сказать, каждый день был день рождения. В тот момент от моего завистливого взгляда лопнул стакан, а Вася иронично рассмеялся.  
„Не думай, что все было так уж охеренно. Я однажды полдня катался на иллюзорном велике, пока не услышал как мои предки, высунувшись с балкона, наперебой орут друг другу: ‚Смотри-смотри, он на нем ездит!‘  
В общем, таким оригинальным образом родители приучали его не только к тому, что жизнь полна сюрпризов, но и учили колдовать, не привязываться к материальным ценностям, и пониманию, что опыт есть опыт, неважно, во сне ли он произошел, наяву или в собственноручно созданной иллюзии. С моей точки зрения это все равно было охуенно. Хотя я не уверен, что не пожелал бы мстить за иллюзорный велик, но, с другой стороны, я-то изначально жил в аду, а Вася с детства к приколам привык и выучился над ними смеяться, а не проклинать всех подряд.  
Потом с его родителями что-то случилось, то ли противостояние, то ли ошибка; однажды они заснули и исчезли, как не было никогда, у нас это не редкий случай. Вася остался один, но искать гипотетического врага не стал, сказал, мол, надо тому будет — сам его найдет, если он вообще существует. Наложил на дом чары, чтобы родителям было где проснуться, переехал и стал называться Васей Коробкиным — в память о волшебной игре детства, о том, что жизнь полна сюрпризов и неожиданностей, не всегда приятных, не всегда подлинных, но это все лишь для того, чтобы держать себя в тонусе и не скучать. Напоследок он сказал, что не уверен, что его родители не сделали это специально — в смысле, исчезли, оставив его одного жить свою жизнь.  
Я был тогда поражен, насколько отличным от меня волшебником можно было вырасти, просто живя в нормальной семье. Даже Крэй, уж насколько был неженкой, все равно казался мне своим, а этот Вася — он для меня был как человек из другого мира, мира, где маги добрые и с ними при этом никогда ничего не случается; главное в это просто верить, и все получится, однажды ты зайдешь в дом своего детства и увидишь, как исчезнувшие родители вернулись, мать суетится на кухне, отец изучает примененные тобой заклятья, светит солнце и все счастливы. Не знаю, почему мы с этим Васей больше никогда не виделись. Наверное, для меня его мир был слишком неподходящим, я знал, что скорее испорчу его, чем исправлюсь сам.  
Кстати, сны свои он тоже продавал по принципу рандома. Покупая у него сон, нельзя было заранее угадать, приснится ли мечта всей жизни или кошмар. Я тогда купил у него три штуки: два из них оказались настоящими кошмарами, но принесли мне пользу куда большую, чем про мечту. В первом кошмаре, увидев убитой свою девушку Римму, я тут же озаботился принять меры по ее защите, и не напрасно; во втором же сне чудесным образом воплотился один из моих подсознательных и совершенно абсурдных детских страхов — мне приснилось, что все люди вокруг стали моими врагами. Вообще все. Абсолютно. Что иду я по улицам, прохожие плюют мне вслед, а встреченные маги шипят сквозь зубы проклятья, и я совершенно один посреди всей этой ненависти. И если хотя бы втроём они сговорятся, то тут же убьют меня. Вначале, конечно, было ужасно, но потом… Таким свободным я себя не чувствовал никогда в жизни. ‚Ну наконец-то, — думал я. — Наконец-то я могу ни за что не цепляться, потому что со всеми все понятно. Какая восхитительная свобода, какая ярость, какое счастье!‘  
Когда маг боится какой-нибудь высоты или огня, то справиться с этим легко, разжег костер, залез на крышу, и сиди, пока не надоест бояться, а вот заставить всех вокруг тебя ненавидеть в реальности… дорога цена. А тут готовая модель ситуации, хочешь — беги, хочешь — преодолевай страх. А в беге я не силен, потому что ленив до ужаса. С ближними дистанциями еще худо-бедно справляюсь, а вот долго и методично убегать от всего города — увольте. Так что кошмар оказался очень полезным.  
А когда снится какая-нибудь вожделенная мечта, то во сне-то, конечно, все хорошо, а вот пробуждению не позавидуешь.  
Но я отвлёкся. А всего лишь хотел сказать, что имена магов — штука иллюзорная. И никакой Ани Серовой я никогда не знал. А если и знал, то забыл.  
Александра видимо осознала степень моего склероза и запилила мне заодно образ — хм, это ведь уметь еще надо, телепатия высокого уровня, впрочем, Диаспора же.  
Но увы, образ нескладной долговязой девицы с огромными синими глазами мне не сказал ровным счетом ни о чем. Если и видел такую, то мельком, не запомнил. Мне никогда не нравились девушки такого типа, которые выглядят как парни. Уж либо парень, либо девушка, как-то надо определиться с формами. Я, в отличие от Васи Коробкина, сюрпризы не люблю.  
— Сожалею, но я никогда в жизни не встречался с этой девушкой настолько долго, чтобы не просто запомнить ее лицо, но еще и навредить, — осторожно произнес я. — Не хотелось бы погибнуть из-за недоразумения.  
Александра лениво взмахнула рукой, и нас окутала сфера Тишины — нахально, конечно, делать это на приеме, но эта цена власти.  
— Раньше этот человек выглядел так, — произнесла женщина.  
Передо мной возник образ мальчишки лет одиннадцати или младше — тощего, синеглазого и с передними зубами как у зайца. А! Я мысленно выругался. Но…  
— Хотите сказать, что из-за меня Игорь Серов стал Аней Серовой? — я ужаснулся предположению. — Поверьте, я ни при чем.  
— Не только ты, но и ты в том числе, — произнесла Александра. — Она рассказывала мне, как ты превратил ее детство в ад.  
— Ничего подобного! — отрезал я. — Он просто ада не видел! Зовите его — или ее — сюда. Я устрою. Нет, вообще, что за ерунда?! Вы-то тут причем? Мало ли над кем я в детстве издевался!  
— Считай, что тебя нашла кармическая кара.  
Я смотрел на Александру в немом изумлении. Серьезно? Меня прикончат из-за какого-то мелкого трусливого недоколдунишки?! Да они там совсем рехнулись!  
— Кстати, а Игорь упоминал, что жизнь его в ад превращал не я один? — вкрадчиво произнес я. — Что я делал это на пару с Великим Магом?..  
Это была правда. Несколько лет парень с соседней улицы, Игорь Серов, служил нашим, так сказать, магическим и прочим экспериментам, и мальчику еще повезло, что это происходило до того, как мы с Сильвестром стали интересоваться сексом, а то и правда неизвестно, чем бы это все закончилось. Но так мы просто издевались над парнем кто во что горазд, заколдовывали его, придумывали всякие гадости и пугали — Игорь и так боялся практически всего, а с нашим коллективным даром убеждения он стал бояться еще и тех вещей, которых ни одному человеку не пришло бы в голову бояться, не то что магу. Словом, травля и хулиганство чистой воды.  
И да, мы занимались этим с ‚добрым, хорошим‘ Крэем вдвоем. А чтобы побесить меня, тот еще периодически переходил на сторону Игоря и принимался его защищать, чтобы наблюдать, как я бешусь, затем возвращался обратно и тем самым, наверное — это я сейчас так думаю — свел бедного парня с ума окончательно. Хм. А еще я только сейчас понял, что Силь делал это, чтобы побесить меня. Причем не раз, не только с Игорем. Игра в ‚смени сторону‘ была любимой игрой Сильвестра Крэя, а я был весьма туп и воспринимал ее исключительно всерьез, очень страдал и старался как можно скорее вернуть его обратно. То есть, называя вещи своими именами — ревновал как тупой идиот.  
— Значит так. Если наказывать виновников перевоплощения Игоря в Аню, то вам, почтенная, придется драться еще и с Великим Магом. Он — равноправный участник, если вы действительно верите, что именно наши издевательства сломали вашей девочке психику. Хотя, на мой взгляд, там уже было все сломано до нас.  
‚Вранье, конечно. Да, Игорь был странным, но мы с Силем очень постарались, чтобы он стал еще страннее. Правда, предположить, что он станет Аней… Впрочем, я вообще о нем не думал с тех пор, как он куда-то делся. А оказывается, бедняга все это время думал обо мне и держал в категории врагов. А потом каким-то образом заручился поддержкой члена Диаспоры и понеслась‘.  
— Она не считает своим врагом Сильвестра Крэя. Только тебя.  
Я прижал руку к лицу.  
‚И так всегда. Херню творили мы вместе, а наказывали за нее в основном меня. Но репутация хорошего и доброго мне уже не светит, поэтому надо срочно создавать себе ‚слишком плохого и злого‘. Чтобы не лезли с детскими обидами. Так меня пол-города может хотеть прикончить, если подробно вспомнить что и кому я сделал“.  
— Тогда приступим, — произнес я. — До смерти?  
— До бессознательности, — изменила решение Александра. — Возможно, моей подопечной будет интересно увидеть тебя.  
„Ну-ну. Так я это тебе и позволю“.  
Во-первых, я, конечно, разозлился. А во-вторых, мне очень хотелось вспомнить, как это — поединочная сфера, ты один на один с врагом… Это невероятно прочищает мозги, к тому же, когда враг настолько крут….  
Интересно, в своей прошлой жизни я дрался с кем-то из Диаспоры? Мог же наверняка. Хм.  
Или, что не исключено, я входил в ее состав. Судя по всему, тест на интеллект у них легкий, любой идиот пройти может, а тест на силу мне засчитывался автоматом.


	47. Кольца Силы

Александра вскинула руку и поединочная сфера окружила нас, а затем разрослась, бесцеремонно потеснив посетителей. Сразу видно — правительство.  
Ну и, собственно, все. Я не стал оглядываться по сторонам — сфера прозрачна только пока ее размеры неустойчивы — чтобы увидеть лица Амира, Мики и Ивана Михайлова. Когда ты в сфере — ты в сфере. И больше нигде. Моргнешь — умрешь.  
К тому же я уже успел немного изучить тактику этой дамы: она не тот противник, которого можно сбить с толку разговорами, и даже сбив с ног — с цели. И, конечно, она сказала что «до бессознательности», но…  
На периферии все же крутилась мысль, что было бы неплохо изучить в лицо правительство собственной страны, но кто ж знал… Ладно. У нее есть один недостаток. Она неуклюжа, негибка и явно не сильна физически. Если подобраться ближе…  
Хотел бы я сказать, что благодаря исключительным наблюдательным навыкам и памяти я задержал дыхание, приблизившись к ней, поскольку запомнил слова загадочной огненной женщины о яде, или хотя бы потому, что моя противница всем своим видом напоминала бледную поганку… Но нет, все куда проще — я задержал дыхание лишь потому, что я всегда так делаю при атаке. Если будешь тратить время на вдохи-выдохи, противник успеет дважды перекурить до того, как отразит твою атаку и вдарит в ответ.  
В общем, это меня и спасло. Я не дышал, когда подпрыгнул к ней, не дышал, ударив ребром ладони в шею, не дышал, когда откатом ее щита меня завернуло в сторону, и когда я, развернувшись, по привычке ударил ее ногой, зная, что удар не сработает, и использовал ее щит как трамплин для отступления — я тоже не дышал. Я выжил, потому что вдохнул неестественный горьковато-сладкий воздух, находясь в десяти шагах от его источника.  
Вот тогда я, конечно, вспомнил слова про «яд». Яд. Газ или споры. Я плохо разбираюсь в ядах, но скорей всего этот меня вырубит, стоит мне подышать чуть дольше. Я уже и сейчас ощущал слабость, — от недостатка воздуха, но я понятия не имел, что это за яд и сколько его надо вдохнуть — вернее, сколько его можно вдохнуть.  
Драться не дыша вообще я еще не научился, а вот какое-нибудь заклятье, формирующее аналог противогаза, выучить все же стоило.  
Ох, черт, это будет одна из самых коротких драк года! — самоуверенно подумал я, разрывая дистанцию между собой и волшебницей. Я скастовал простейший щит, и использовал время, пока она поворачивалась, чтобы завязать лицо платком. Не зря я прилично одевался.  
— Напрасная трата сил, Майнштайн, — произнесла Александра, подняв когтистую руку, и щит мой разлетелся от ее заклятия так, будто был сделан ребёнком. — Я могу даже не атаковать дальше — просто подождать, пока ты не потеряешь сознание.  
«Ну вот так и не атакуй, чертова погань!» — мысленно воскликнул я. Я уже понял, что проиграл, но это не значит, что я собираюсь приносить кому-то официальные извинения или чего похуже. Пускай Крэй с этим разбирается. А я — я последую старой доброй криминальной традиции — сбегу.  
Узнав и освоившись с мыслью, что я Великий Маг, я много думал не только о Крэе и компании, но и о заклинании Фокуса, которое у меня не получалось. И еще я думал о том, как проиграл Мике. Хотя это даже битвой назвать было трудно — что-то вроде избиения младенца. И еще я подробнейшим образом — насколько смог вспомнить — записал сон об освобождении мага древности, и будущее с его участием. Он сказал слишком много всего, что меня поразило. Например, тот факт, что его сфера с деревом являлась другим миром. «Замкнутое цельное пространство, на всем объеме которого действуют одни и те же законы…»  
Его-то сфера мне напомнила как раз поединочную, но в поединочной сфере законы те же, что и в реальном мире, только заклинания, не попавшие в цель, заземляются. И, например, телепортнуться тоже можно, но только в пределах сферы.  
Зато демонский портал — это как раз то самое «пространство с другими законами». Поэтому туда нельзя входить. Демон утащит мага в свой мир. В котором нет пригодного воздуха. Но — теоретически — попав в демонский портал, можно телепортнуться в любое место Демономира. (увы, все равно без воздуха). Телепортнуться между мирами еще ни у кого не получалось — то есть попытки были, но живым никто не возвращался.  
И вот размышляя о фокусах Майнштайна, которые закончились, я вдруг подумал, что это слово не имело отношения ни к трюкачеству, ни к четкому зрению, а вполне возможно имело целью каким-то образом запихать цунами в подобие поединочной сферы, но без заземления. Возможно, каким-то образом треклятая волна сохранит свой импульс.  
А потом эту огромную сферу надо поместить в предмет, способный быть порталом, к примеру портсигар или любую другую емкость. То есть сферу с цунами запихиваем в портал, и затем при необходимости открываем портал и извлекаем оттуда сферу с цунами.  
Разбиваем ее, и вуаля всем холодный душ.  
Невозможность теории заключалась в том, что даже если запихнуть цунами в поединочную сферу, то ни у кого в одиночку не хватит сил удерживать ее над землей. А если она коснется земли, то вся водичка мигом туда впитается. Блестящая техника орошения почвы, но никакого боевого применения.  
Словом, остановившись где-то на этом, я полез в сны искать более легкие фокусы, но условно рабочую модель — скрафтил. Разумеется, без цунами. Я просто сколдовал поединочную сферу — пустую, которую соединил с порталом, который поместил на кусок разноцветного провода диаметром в полсантиметра, которым подпоясался как дополнительным украшением.  
Вообще интересно, что никто не пытался открывать порталы в поединочной сфере. По крайней мере, я не знаю об этом. Но с другой стороны, открытие портала требует времени, за которое противник успеет тебя трижды испепелить. А носить с собой портал, ведущий на другой край мира — нецелесообразно, поскольку это отъедает огромное количество энергии, а толку, если можно телепортироваться туда!  
Но портал, что я носил с собой, вел не просто на другой край мира, а в сферу, мной созданную, и лежащую не так уж далеко — я оставил ее болтаться в собственном саду, воспользовавшись как-то хорошим настроением Сильвестра и уговорив его сходить, проверить как там мой магазин. Так вот я выяснил, что таскать с собой портал, ведущий не прямо в бесконечное иное пространство, а в незаземленную поединочную сферу — совсем не так уж энергозатратно. Примерно как три смертных заклинания.  
Портал представляет из себя, собственно, дыру в пространстве (а иногда и времени) определённой формы. Входное и выходное отверстия должны идеально соответствовать, а сами границы обозначаться специальными рунами. Понятное дело, что пока будешь рисовать эти закорючки во время поединка, успеешь десять раз помереть. Но если создать портал на таком носителе как веревка или провод…  
Мне только и требовалось, что дернуть узел; дождаться, когда провод свернется у моих ног, и произнести три заклинания: первое, соединяющее концы провода воедино, второе — распрямляющее его до идеально круглой формы, и третье — слово-пароль, активирующее портал.  
Будь на месте Александры менее самоуверенный противник, он бы, конечно, не поленился мне помешать, но она лишь с высокомерием проследила за моими действиями, слишком поздно поняв, что именно я собрался делать. Драпать.  
Но и по факту все это отняло у меня не больше пятнадцати секунд, заклинания починки и окружности состоят из одного слова, равно как и мой «пароль на активацию». Поэтому я даже успел махнуть представительнице Диаспоры ручкой прежде, чем провалился в портал. Хотя на самом деле я просто взмахнул ей от слабости — я все-таки сделал еще один вдох той гадости, что она распространила по сфере.  
Оказавшись в солнечном саду, я первым делом сделал несколько болезненных вдохов, затем уничтожил лежащий на земле круг, — выходное отверстие портала, затем — развоплотил поединочную сферу, в которой находился, затем — перемахнул ограду сада, и оказавшись за его пределами, телепортнулся — на тот арабский рынок, потом в Испанию, неподалеку от Храма Всех Демонов, в еще несколько знакомых мест, и только потом — далеко и высоко в горы, почти обратно, к тому месту, что раньше служило тайником для моей души. Там я подобрал палку и очертил вокруг себя несколько защитных кругов, прочитал заклинания и только тогда вытянулся на траве, получив возможность выдышать из себя всю дрянь как следует.  
Мне даже показалось, что я все-таки на несколько секунд вырубился, но когда пришел в себя, вокруг по-прежнему никого не было.  
Итак. Битва длиной в пятнадцать секунд. С представительницей Диаспоры. Откуда гениальный и уникальный Великий Маг трусливо сдристнул.  
С другой стороны — у меня получилось. А могло бы и не получиться. Я еще ни разу не пробовал это устройство, которое я назвал Кольцами — слишком уж много в них было округлых форм.  
Итак, вместо фокуса Майнштайна я изобрел «фокус экстренного побега Майнштайна». Ну, в общем-то, надо же было с чего-то начинать.  
Я ухмыльнулся, представив себе, как Амир с Микой и остальными разбираются с Александрой и наверняка пытаются меня найти. И, возможно, покарать. Плохо, что я не знаю, но я слишком не доверял им, чтобы спрашивать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Светило солнце. Пели птички, стрекотали цикады — они стрекочут невыносимо громко стоит только вспомнить о них — и совершенно бесшумно для того, кто привык жить в этой местности. Зашуршала в траве змея, но наткнувшись носом на первый начерченный мною круг, предпочла его обогнуть.  
Странно, и тогда в горах со мной была змея. А я ведь не люблю змей. Я сидел на камне, смотрел на простирающееся далеко внизу море и яркие белые облака. Вроде я отдышался, вроде я даже не отравлен насовсем, вроде пора подумать о том, что делать, если ты вдруг стал врагом Верховной Русской Диаспоры…  
На это у меня тоже был ответ. Как я уже упоминал, на вечеринку у меня было взято с собой два интересных выхода из безвыходных положений. Одним я уже воспользовался, а второй заключался в маленькой зеленой таблеточке, спрятанной в одном из моих колец.  
Капсула Могэры номер 17, известная больше как «Таблетка глубокого сна». Лекарь и маг Джархам Сагиб Могэра был арабским лекарем-фармацевтом, прославившийся изобретением более полусотни лекарственных средств и полным отсутствием фантазии. Самое известное его заклинание — капсула Могэры номер 23 — это таблетка, способная уничтожить физическое тело человека без следов через час после принятия. Один из самых чистых способов убийства, главное — заставить врага ее сожрать. Та же, которой собрался воспользоваться я, заставляла человека уснуть на 24 часа, причем так крепко, что его невозможно разбудить никакими заклинаниями.  
Убить — можно. Разбудить — нельзя. Иногда для магических действий волшебнику надо заснуть и не просыпаться. И надеяться, что за 24 часа он успеет сделать все, что надо.  
Я собирался использовать ее в крайнем случае. Скорей всего, убивать меня не станут, но я предполагал, что если после того, как я заставлю Крэя признаться, что он — не великий маг, мои добрые друзья захотят, к примеру, посадить меня в какую-нибудь тюрьму, то я засну и призову Влада.  
Поскольку, как выяснилось, маг древности недосягаем ни для телепатии, ни для астральных визитов — я пробовал связаться с ним всеми известными мне способами, и у меня ничерта не получилось. Так что последний оставался этот, со сном. Уж во сне я кого угодно достану.  
Мда. Но это на самый крайний случай. Просить помощи у мага древности означало перейти на его сторону добровольно. Влад, конечно, источник чудесных знаний и невероятной силы, но также он человек, запихнувший в меня древесного паразита, и явно не склонный к уважению понятия «свобода выбора». Да и вообще — просить помощи мне не хотелось. Ни у кого. Никогда.  
Проблема в том, что крайний случай, похоже, все-таки настал. Скоро мне захочется жрать, а это значит, из круга мне придётся выйти. И рано или поздно меня найдут либо слуги Диаспоры, либо Амир с Микой, и те, и те — чтобы предъявить меня пред светлые очи правителей мира сего.  
И вообще, нафиг Амиру понадобилось в это лезть? Отпустил бы меня, я бы сбежал сразу. И ничего этого не было. Заносчивый мудак! Хотя он тоже не знал, кто скрывался под маской того волшебника. Но все равно. Мог бы догадаться. Магистр Анимы и Энигмы же, причем первый, а не какой-нибудь там семнадцатый!  
И что за странная женщина с огненными волосами? Это ведь из-за нее я подрезал Диаспору…  
Кто она такая? Почему никто не косился на ее прическу?! Почему она сказала что «я могу не убивать Александру»? Ха. Как будто я мог ее убить! Какая глупость!..  
— Для столь юного волшебника ты удивительно сентиментален, господин Майнштайн, — раздался за спиной добродушный голос. Я обернулся. Джузеппе! И какая-то дикая тварь рядом с ним… Союзник у него такой? Ничего себе! Похож на динозавра!  
— Когда еще быть сентиментальным, как ни в юности, — фыркнул я. — Спорю на вашу шляпу, через сто лет здесь все изменится так, что я не смогу ничего узнать и предать ностальгии!  
— И не менее удивительно проницателен, — хмыкнул старик. — Что, значит, Майнштайн, опять в разнос пошел? Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Я прямо сейчас тебя ни в какую Диаспору не приму!  
— Чего? — я нахмурился. — Я вроде и не прошусь. Хотя, если подумать, это, конечно, выход. И как вы меня нашли вообще?!  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Горожане вечно думают, что могут скрыться от правосудия на лоне природы; крестьяне — в джунглях больших городов. А ты типичное дитя асфальта.  
— Что за бред! Если уж на то пошло, лон у природы дофига, а вы тут весьма, я бы сказал, точечно находитесь.  
— В общем, у всех свои методы слежки. Я пришел, собственно, поинтересоваться, каков твой дальнейший план? Не собираешься же ты в расцвете лет помереть с голоду на этом камне? Камень, конечно, хорош, не спорю. Да и вид славный, но это было бы несколько несвоевременно, ты не находишь?  
— У всех свои методы планирования, — огрызнулся я. — А почему, собственно, это так важно? Я уже надоумил Крэя как ему вскрыть тайны прошлого. Моя миссия, полагаю, завершена, так что можно спокойно отдавать меня в руки бледных любителей правосудия и кармической справедливости.  
— Серьезно? — вскинул бровь старик. — Ты и правда собираешься предстать перед судом Верховной Русской Диаспоры после того, как убил одну из ее представителей?  
Моя ухмылка застыла на полпути к рождению.  
— Что?


	48. Сильвестр Крэй

— Что за бред ты городишь, — я произнес это словно робот, у которого сел аккумулятор. Еще есть силы на слова, но уже нет — на интонации. — Я никого не убивал.  
Старый волшебник ухмыльнулся.  
— Ага. Конечно. И воздух из сферы не выкачивал. То, что твой противник вступил с тобой в битву — исключительно ее вина?  
Я молчал, потрясённый. Я не понимал, как это возможно. Мне такое иногда снилось. Что я сделал что-то непоправимое и непростительное, и это стало всем известно, и я не имею представления, как выкручиваться и куда бежать. Я всегда списывал эти сны на чувство собственной важности, не предполагая, что однажды они сбудутся.  
— Очень круто, Альфред Майнштайн, очень круто. Но ты ведь понимаешь теперь, в каком ты положении?  
Я таращился на Джузеппе. Он что, угрожает мне?  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не лжешь?  
Маг, казалось, удивился.  
— И правда.  
— Если ты здесь, почему до сих пор нет Крэя, Амира и Мики?  
— Ишь какой, Крэя ему подавай, — фыркнул римлянин. — Но, полагаю, мои коллеги просто недостаточно сообразительны и все еще в процессе твоих поисков. Никто из них не знает об этом месте.  
— И ты не должен был, — хмыкнул я. — Неужели это ты был змеей?  
— Может и я, — старик ухмыльнулся. — Я, собственно, хочу понять, ты не нарочно, что ли, это затеял? И, кстати, блестящий прием с порталом на веревке — лет триста о нем никто не вспоминал!  
— Если вам так интересно, что и как я сделал, то я расскажу. Мне не жалко. Но раз вы нашли меня первым, и не зовете остальных, полагаю, вы хотите обсудить что-то наедине? Я весьма открыт для новых перспектив, ибо мои текущие оставляют желать чего-то совершенно иного.  
Джузеппе, казалось, задумался.  
— Видишь ли, мой юный друг, если я тебя сейчас аннексирую в пользу Римской Империи, будет большой скандал. Мне оно нафиг не надо. Однако это излишне. Я могу просто объявить, что я на твоей стороне. Этого будет достаточно, скандал будет меньший. В конце концов твое гражданство всплывет, как бы ни старался господин Кумор его скрыть, но это уже будут не мои и не твои проблемы.  
— Как будто это так уж важно, — лукаво отозвался я. — Я всего лишь крэйский ассистент.  
Но не на того я напал. Джузеппе и бровью не повел.  
— Ты очень изобретательный крэйский ассистент — это во-первых. Во-вторых, ты имеешь на него большое влияние. В третьих — ты хранишь где-то в глубине своей изломанной души важный кусок информации о Великих Магиях. Если я тебя аннексирую и не захочу им делиться безвозмездно, Крэям и Русской Диаспоре это очень не понравится. Ты чего так на меня уставился?  
Уставился я не на него, а вглубь своей «изломанной души», которая вознамерилась спеть что-нибудь торжественно-ликующее от слов «ты имеешь большое влияние на Крэя». Наверное, лицо у меня при этом было соответствующее.  
— Не такое уж и большое, — вздохнул я, представляя влияние нужных размеров.  
— Ты заставил его поверить, что мы убьем его после изобретения Великих Магий. Он дергается от каждого твоего слова. По-хорошему, следовало бы заставить тебя это прекратить, но вы придумали такой интересный способ искать обломки прошлого, и я пока решил не вмешиваться. Ну вот что ты теперь улыбаешься?  
_«Он дергается от каждого твоего слова!»_  
— А разве вы не убьете? — пробормотал я, мысленно купаясь в этой фразе.  
— А смысл? — удивился старик. — Вы полезные. Я считаю, что на Великих Магиях хоть свет и сошелся клином, но это не значит, что вы изобретёте только их. Я с удовольствием посмотрю на то, как вы изобретете и малые. И вполне способен оградить вас от радикальных придурков.  
Позже я, конечно, заметил, что Джузеппе врал настолько естественно, что и его слова о Крэе могли быть лишь сильно приукрашенной версией, призванной сделать мне приятное. Но это случилось позже. А в тот момент мои мозги были затуманены мыслями про влияние на Сильвестра до недопустимой степени.  
— И все же, что ты сделал с порталом?  
Я рассказал. Старик был явно впечатлен, что еще больше усыпило мою бдительность.  
— Вот только я не понимаю, почему Александра все-таки умерла, — признался я. — Чего я точно не умею, так это выкачивать из поединочных сфер воздух.  
— Хм. Все бы так не понимали как ты, — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — Портал оказался проложен между двумя замкнутыми пространствами, так? Одной поединочной сферой и другой. Прибыв на место, ты уничтожил портал, а потом и свою сферу. Но ты не знал, что при таком действии первая сфера коллапсирует, не так ли? И мы все не знали, — Маг усмехнулся весело и безжалостно. — И пока ты мне не рассказал, даже я не догадывался, что так можно. Словом, Александра оказалась в стремительно сужающемся пространстве и не сумела вовремя сориентироваться. Как ты заметил, она была довольно медлительна. Сложно пока сказать точно, что ее убило — сам коллапс или слетевшее заклинание щита против собственного яда.  
— То есть более быстрый маг…  
— Ты помнишь, сколько секунд у тебя заняло перемещение в портал и его уничтожение? Надо быть очень быстрым магом. Не суть. Это не столь важно, — волшебник отмахнулся. — Важен тот факт, что порталы теперь можно носить с собой! Не тратя на это все силы! Просто портал должен вести в замкнутую сферу, а не прямо в мир! Вот это ты отлично придумал, не зря в предсказании говорилось, что вы с Крэем вместе все придумаете!  
— Это все замечательно, конечно. Но если вы согласны меня защищать, то я, пожалуй, хочу слезть с этого камня и отправиться ужинать, — произнес я, осознав, что мои попытки расколоть Джузеппе обречены на провал. — На вечеринке я так и не успел ничего съесть…  
— Хорошо, — отозвался волшебник. — Но ты понимаешь, что как только выйдешь, тебя сразу найдут?  
— Ага. Но я не настолько голоден, чтобы не пережить это. Заодно и повод проверить вас в деле, — я спустился с камня.  
— Наглости тебе не занимать, — проворчал римлянин.- Может мне тебе еще и клятву верности принести?  
— Я больше верю в ваши слова о полезности. Я тоже считаю, что убивать нас с Крэем — непрактично. А когда касается клятв, все маги становятся как демоны — жаждут найти в них лазейку исключительно из спортивного интереса.  
— И в этом ты тоже прав, — меланхолично произнес старик, кладя мне руку на плечо. Мы перенеслись на жаркую незнакомую мне улицу. — Вот, подходящее место, — он кивнул на дверь кафе с вывеской на итальянском. — Владелец — мой старый знакомый.  
Я был все еще под впечатлением о Крэе, и опять не обратил внимания на формулировки Джузеппе. Впрочем, меня оправдывает тот факт, что я очень мало общался со старыми волшебниками, и не привык к тому, что они говорят правду куда чаще, чем те, кто родился в этом столетии. Откуда мне было знать, что это у них мода такая — говорить правду так, чтобы она дезинформировала собеседника, при этом оставаясь правдой.  
Мы успели лишь усесться за уютный столик у окна, Джузеппе — закурить трубку, а я — сцапать меню, как немноголюдная кафешка заполнилась представителями высокой и не очень власти.  
Иван Михайлов, Амир, Сильвестр Крэй, жена Сильвестра Крэя, Мика, и, к моему удивлению, Ансуз. А также двое, которых я не знал: у смуглого мужчины на груди красовалась такая же цепь, как у Ивана, выдавая в нем еще одного представителя Диаспоры, волшебница, высокая брюнетка, имела вид донельзя скучающий. Они встали позади всех; смуглый имел заинтересованный вид, а дама же, прислонившись к стойке, закурила сигарету, глядя на всех без всякого любопытства. Ансуз тоже держалась позади, скромно потупив очи; такая все-таки красивая девочка, хоть и кидалась в меня заклинаниями; зря наш стратег ее бросил. Впрочем, кто его знает.  
— Господин Джузеппе.  
— Господин Иван.  
Это двое кивнули друг другу нарочито равнодушно. Ага. Наверняка они не ожидали увидеть его со мной. Но знает ли Иван о том, что Джузеппе — Итальянская Диаспора? Наверняка знает. Это не та тайна, за сокрытие которой великого стратега погладили бы по головке.  
Затем Иван Михайлов удостоил взглядом меня. Лучше бы он этого не делал, взгляд у него был неприятный, к тому же я не мог отделаться от мысли, что он — близнец Виктории Михайловой, и относился к нему предвзято. Раз увидев совершенство, уже не можешь довольствоваться жалким подобием.  
Я выдержал его взгляд легко. Ха. Раньше чемпионом по уничижительным взглядам я считал Крэйскую мамашу, она прочно занимала первое место по этому виду спорта до тех пор, пока я не встретил Влада. Ивану Михайлову же в этой дисциплине ловить было нечего. Даже у его мёртвой коллеги взгляд был круче.  
— Альфред Майнштайн, вы обвиняетесь в убийстве представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры, — сухо произнес Амир, когда Иван кивнул ему, словно бы решив, что мы с Джузеппе недостойны его слов. — Вы будете помещены под стражу до объявления вашего приговора. Пройдемте с нами.  
— Не, пасиб, Амир, но я воздержусь, — я откинулся на спинку плетеного стула. — Дама меня сама вызвала на поединок. Я честно отстоял свою правоту в бою.  
Я взглянул на Сильвестра. Боги, какой он все-таки… Вот странно, ни над кем из присутствующих мне не хочется так издеваться, как над ним. Хотя тот же Иван объективно красивее, или Ансуз, черт, если уж беседовать об идеалах красоты, даже Мика красивее, но, хоть мне и хочется пнуть его ногой в лицо, никакого зуда в пальцах и остальных частях тела у меня при виде эмигранта не возникает. А если и возникает, то исключительно справедливый, асексуальный зуд мести, а никак не то, что я чувствую всякий раз, когда смотрю на бледное узкое лицо Сильвестра, на его мягкие розовые губы и тонкие запястья с длинными пальцами.  
— А ты знаешь, Силь, из-за чего произошла наша смертельная битва? — произнес я, стараясь не слишком ронять слюни. — Помнишь Игоря Серова? Такой тупой мелкий пацан, над которым мы с тобой издевались, плакса и трус?  
Сильвестр нахмурил тонкие брови, в темных глазах мелькнула неуверенность.  
— Так вот, он каким-то образом ухитрился на нас с тобой нажаловаться Александре, и та решила принести высшую справедливость в его жизнь, укокошив сперва меня, а потом и тебя.  
— Что? Не может быть! — возмутился Крэй. — Причем здесь… И вообще, это ты в основном над ним издевался! — быстро произнес он, потому что внезапно на него с интересом уставилась не только собственная жена, но и Иван Михайлов, а также Амир — тот, подозреваю, больше со злорадством.  
— О, если господа желают, для полноты картины я с удовольствием визуализирую для вас некоторые из этих счастливых воспоминаний нашего детства. — У меня заболели щеки от своей же улыбки. — Видишь ли, Александра — дама практичная, и тебя собиралась прикончить после того, как ты изобретешь великие магии. А я что — меня можно было пустить в расход сразу как только.  
— Это правда? — нахмурился Иван. — Ваш конфликт произошел из-за третьего лица?  
Я кивнул, не удостоив его звуком. Я злопамятный.  
— Так что вендетта распространяется и на тебя, Великий Маг, — вкрадчиво произнес я, глядя в лицо Крэя. — Ты-то даже в поединке свою правоту не отстаивал.  
— И тем не менее, это не засчитывается, — резко произнес смуглый представитель Диаспоры. Теперь он таращился на меня внимательно, со слегка презрительным любопытством. — Поскольку поединок ваш планировался «до бессознательности».  
— Возражаю. Я на это не соглашался. Александра в последний момент изменила условия, но я на них не соглашался, — спокойно произнес я. — Тогда как ее первое предложение я принял во всеуслышание.  
«Мой приемный отец — демон. Учитывайте это в своих формулировках, господа властьимущие».  
Я оглядел это высокопоставленное сборище, и внезапно картина, открывшаяся моему взору, показалась мне идеальной. Два представителя нашей Диаспоры. Знаменитая гадалка. Какая-то левая свидетельница, неизвестно, кто она. Жена Крэя. Представитель Римской диаспоры, столь любезно вызвавшийся меня защищать. Это ли не аудитория?! И прежде, чем смуглый начал мне возражать, я произнес, повернувшись к Ивану Михайлову и взглянув тому прямо в глаза:  
— Как поживает ваша любезная сестрица? Так жаль, что она не почтила вечеринку своим присутствием!  
Тишина была все еще незаметной, поскольку лишь трое из всех попытались ее соблюсти. Иван же и бровью не повел.  
— Спасибо, хорошо. Не знал, что вы знакомы, — произнес он вежливо-равнодушным тоном, и только потом обратил внимание на лица Амира, Мики и Крэя. Даже Джузеппе смотрел озадаченно, скорее удивленный их реакцией, чем моими словами. Вот оно как. Значит, про этот косяк они ему не сказали.  
— Передавайте ей от меня привет, — продолжил я, улыбаясь. — Я хочу, чтобы она знала, что ни одно, даже самое мощное заклинание забвения не способно заставить меня забыть ее красоту.  
Ужас в глазах Амира и Сильвестра. Мика смотрел с явным намерением достать кнут и влепить мне пару ударов.  
— Равно как и тот факт, что это я — Великий Маг, а не этот жалкий сопливый пацифист, поэтому ничего, ну совершенно ничего вы со мной не сделаете, даже если я прикончу сейчас еще одного члена Русской Диаспоры, — добавил я.  
Джузеппе бросил на меня пристальный острый взгляд. Впрочем, ему достало доли секунды, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Он откинулся на стуле и стал неторопливо набивать свою трубку снова, наблюдая за стоящими перед нами волшебниками с равнодушным видом готовящегося к удару кота.  
— Впрочем, я не собираюсь этого делать, — вкрадчиво продолжил я, пожирая глазами физиономию Крэя. — Я законопослушный гражданин своей страны и не стану развязывать войну с Россией. А теперь, господа, если не возражаете, мы вообще-то собирались ужинать.  
— Что ты несешь?! — нахмурился Иван, затем уставился на Амира. — Что он несет?  
Все остальные выразили примерно тот же вопрос в вариациях. А мне вдруг стало жалко маленького съежившегося под их взглядами магистра Душ. То есть на самом деле мне было жалко оборотня из будущего, а не этого. Но Амир стал внезапно очень на него похож.  
К тому же изломанная моя душонка требовала совсем другую жертву.  
— Я думаю, следует адресовать этот вопрос Сильвестру Крэю, господа. Магистр Кумор всего лишь выполнял приказы. Ну? Что ты на меня так смотришь, Сильвестр? Скажешь, что мой титул тоже спер не ты?  
— О чем он говорит, Силь? — резко произнесла Надежда Крэй. То, как она назвала его сокращенным именем, резануло мне по нервам. Крэй — моя жертва. Никто не должен к нему прикасаться, а это «Силь» было как…  
«Альфред, шоумен из тебя отличный, но не забывай следить немного за собой, — произнес мне в голову Джузеппе. — Все-таки численное преимущество на их стороне, даже если ты убедишь Кумора сражаться на нашей».  
Я дернул плечом, мол, помню. Ха. Джузеппе сильно преувеличивает мое влияние на Первого Магистра Анимы и Энигмы. Такое разве что в будущем может случиться, но никак не сейчас!  
«Альфред, что ты затеял?» — а это был Крэй, и в его ментальном посыле слышалась паника.  
«Я рассчитываю на то, что при таком количестве магов, твоих силенок на перемотку времени не хватит, Сильвестр».  
«Погоди. Откуда ты вообще знаешь…»  
— Да все очень просто, Наденька, — панибратски ответил я, прервав наш мысленный диалог. — Твой муж — нифига не Великий Маг, а великий вор. Я — Великий Маг. А он — великий мошенник. Спер мой титул, и носит его как свой. Ни стыда ни совести. И сейчас еще скажет, что это такой хитрый план. Нет никакого хитрого плана, Наденька. Просто Сильвестр Крэй — редкостное сопливое говнецо, всегда готовое переложить вину за свои грязные делишки на кого-то еще. И да, мы вместе издевались над тем беднягой, из-за которого Александра начала со мной драку. Знай она, что Великий Маг я, первым на очереди был Крэй.  
— Что за бред ты мелешь?! — возмутилась Надежда. — Иван, заставьте этого хама заткнуться!  
— Крэй, вы ведь сказали, что он ничего не знает!  
— Кумор, что значит эта хрень про другую страну?!  
— Господин Джузеппе, поясните ситуацию!  
Все заговорили одновременно, а последнее было произнесено после того, как на нас обрушилось какое-то заклинание — я так и не понял какое, Джузеппе аннигилировал его за секунду.  
— Да пускай Майнштайн и проясняет, — ухмыльнулся римлянин. — Я чесать языком понапрасну не люблю, да еще когда вы все друг на друга орете. А кидаться в нас такими плохими заклинаниями, господин Кумор, это совсем не вежливо. Не моя вина, что нынешняя молодежь не умеет держать язык за зубами. Я ведь могу взять с них пример.  
Я открыл было рот, как меня вновь настиг голос Силя. «Альфред, пожалуйста. Прекрати это!»  
Я смотрел на него пристально, запоминая каждую черточку обеспокоенного красивого лица. Каждый блик умоляющих темных глаз. Да. Вот такого Крэя я хочу.  
«Прекратить что, Сильвестр?»  
«Это! Послушай, я могу все объяснить!»  
«Вот сейчас и приступишь».  
«Но не здесь! Не так! Ты хоть представляешь, кто все эти люди?!»  
«Ага, — я ухмыльнулся ему, перед этим сглотнув накопившуюся во рту слюну. — Все эти люди –люди, которые думают, что ты — Великий Маг. Я собираюсь развеять их заблуждения».  
«Альфред, пожалуйста!»  
Боги, какое отчаяние в его глазах. Вся эта драка с Александрой стоила того.  
«Пожалуйста, что? Что мне будет, если я сейчас заткнусь, а, Сильвестр Крэй?»  
Он смотрел на меня с ужасом и непониманием.  
«А что ты хочешь?!»  
«А как ты думаешь?»  
«Не надо играть со мной в игры! Не сейчас!»  
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу, Сильвестр», — я жадно вглядывался в его лицо, не замечая больше ничего вокруг.  
«Откуда мне знать?!» — взвыл мой лучший друг детства.  
«Ну, значит сам виноват».  
Не знаю, почему я закрыл тему на этом. Почему не сказал «тебя». Наверное потому, что не рискнул увидеть его реакцию. Порой на меня накатывают такие приступы трусости. Ну и к тому же прямой ответ Крэя бы только разозлил, может даже разгневал или заставил смутиться, а мой — заставит еще долго гадать ответ и мучиться.  
— Объясняю. Присутствующая здесь госпожа Ансуз увидела новое виденье, из которого стало очевидным, что Великий Маг — Я, Альфред Майнштайн, а не Крэй. Ошибка произошла из-за того, что мы поменялись телами для уничтожения мира. Так что — хорошие новости, Наденька — это не ваш муж так матерился, а я. Плохие новости — вы нифига не жена Великого Мага, и никогда ей не станете. Я вас в гарем не возьму. Ну, а мои драгоценные помощники решили не вводить меня в курс дела, опасаясь, как бы я на радостях не крашнул мир, и все это время нагло врали мне в глаза, что я лишь крэйский ассистент. Впрочем, вы, Иван, полагаю, были в курсе этой затеи.  
Но кто-то проболтался вашей почтенной сестре, а та, не зная о творящейся вокруг меня секретности, проговорилась об этом мне. Не имея дурных намерений, просто по незнанию.  
Вот так все и было. Вы решили, что удобнее будет считать Крэя — Великим Магом, а меня — жалким ничтожеством. Не вышло.  
— Ах да, и еще, — я обернулся к Ивану Михайлову. — Я — гражданин Римской Империи. Уже полгода как. Нападение на меня в условиях того, что я согласился с вами работать добровольно — крайне невежливый, я бы сказал, оскорбительный жест с вашей стороны. Я ведь могу и вовсе отказаться от сотрудничества.  
Повисла пауза, в которой все обменивались разнообразными взглядами и мысленными приказами. Наконец Иван Михайлов произнес, сурово глядя на своих подчиненных и родственников:  
— Так.  
Недооценил я его все-таки. Впечатление от его облика было не слишком сильно, но это крошечное слово он произнес, как будто уронил на пол сверхмассивный шар. Все взгляды, все мысли притянулись к нему, признавая безусловного лидера и сиюминутного ведущего шоу. Даже его смуглый коллега и Джузеппе обратили внимание на него. Даже заткнулась Надежда Михайлова!  
— Ну и кто из вас, безмозглых идиотов, за это ответственен?  
Он произнес это очень тихо, но в наступившей тишине — в самый раз. Я с удивлением заметил, что смотрит он в основном на Мику, который аж слегка попятился. Кажется, Амир говорил, что эмигрант он на самом деле не совсем добровольный, а изгнать Михайлова может только более крутой Михайлов…  
Я же все смотрел на взволнованное лицо Сильвестра Крэя. Глаза у него бегали, он явно хотел телепортироваться отсюда куда угодно.  
«Жаль, что здесь нет твоей мамочки, правда? Уж она бы тебя защитила!» — не удержался я от язвительной реплики.  
Крэй затравленно глянул на меня и промолчал. Иван повернулся к нам с Джузеппе.  
— Так. В условиях изменившейся ситуации я бы хотел, господа, обсудить условия дальнейшего сотрудничества с вами наедине.  
— Полагаю, сперва уместны будут официальные извинения, — спокойно произнес Джузеппе. Я восхищенно на него глянул — мне бы и в голову не пришло такое требовать!  
Но я ничего не успел добавить, поскольку раздался смех. Нервный, истерический, а затем голос Сильвестра, искаженный до неузнаваемости:  
— Извинения?! _Тебе?!_ — косая полубезумная ухмылка перекосила его лицо до полной неузнаваемости. Он внезапно сделал шаг, а потом — я так и не понял как, но я уже оказался прижатым к стене, бывший Великий маг держал меня за ворот рубашки, вдавливая в стену. В глазах его читалась дикая, совершенно несвойственная ему ярость. Я так изумился, что он меня успел еще хорошо приложить башкой об эту проклятую стену.  
— Да я лучше сдохну, чем буду извиняться перед тобой, чёртов бездельник! — рявкнул мне в лицо Сильвестр Крэй. — Хамская ленивая скотина! — Еще удар. — Извинения?! Да размечтался! — он в ярости стиснул мое горло, а я лишь таращился на него, просто не успевая реагировать. — Ха! — он снова встряхнул меня. — Пожалуйста! — процедил он мне в лицо, чуть ли не касаясь моих губ. — Вперед! Иди и рассказывай всем, что ты — Великий Маг! Давай! Вот прямо сейчас, вернемся на празднование, и давай, Альфред, расскажи всем, что ты — Великий Маг! — Крэй усмехнулся злобно и яростно. — Да сколько угодно! Можешь хоть на каждом углу орать об этом! Ха! Альфред Майнштайн — Великий Маг! — Он театрально взмахнул рукой, призывая аудиторию посмеяться над этой фразой, а затем процедил сквозь зубы, яростно глядя мне в глаза: — Да никто тебе не поверит! Слышишь?! Никто! Потому что я — уважаемый член общества, профессор и магистр, а ты — ты никто! И без нас ты бы так и остался никем в своей вонючей дыре, продавец сувениров! Так что давай, рискни! Хочешь, чтобы тебя считали ненормальным придурком — пожалуйста!  
Он отпустил меня, и я так и остался стоять у стены, в полнейшем охуении таращась на Сильвестра Крэя. Тот обвел взглядом притихших и прифигевших магов. Я видел, как Амир рукой сдерживает Мику, бросившегося было то ли нас разнимать, то ли поучаствовать; видел, как изломил бровь смуглый представитель Диаспоры, глядя на нас с живым интересом, видел, как прижимала руки к лицу испуганная Ансуз, и как застыла с недокуренной сигаретой высокая брюнетка. Видел лицо Надежды Крэй, изумленной поведением мужа, и видел озадаченный взгляд Ивана Михайлова. И только старый тролль Джузеппе взял и лукаво подмигнул мне, мол, зацени чо творится-то!  
Ага. Я заценил. Двинуться не могу от шока.  
А Крэй вновь обернулся ко мне, откинул длинную прядь волос с лица и надменно и издевательски добавил:  
— У тебя лишь один способ доказать свое право на мой титул — изобрести свои проклятые магии! Все до единой! И отдать их всему миру! А я, тем временем, буду наслаждаться всеми своими привилегиями Великого Мага! — он яростно ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, учитывая твои нынешние способности — вечность.  
И тут я очнулся. Ну то есть так, слегка. Первой у меня очухивается очень задиристая грань изломанной души. Поэтому я прыгнул на Крэя и врезал ему по физиономии.  
— Я те щас укорочу вечность, хренова неженка! — рявкнул я, сидя на нем сверху. Сильвестр вдарил мне какой-то молнией или чем-то подобным, но я все равно снова врезал ему по челюсти прежде, чем он исчез. Пространственный удар Крэя пришелся мне в бедро, развернув и закрутив на месте. Я впился в его руку случайно, поскольку он был невидим, но тут же применил то заклятие, что опробовал на Мике — когда передаешь огонь из своего тела в чужое. Эмигрант точно также мог передавать холод. Сильвестр вскрикнул и стал видимым, пытаясь вырвать руку, а я заметил кровь на его губах и снова ударил его — в солнечное сплетение. Он задохнулся, я вновь повалил его на пол, и тут вдруг…  
_Онетнетнетнет, почему сейчас?!_  
Меня снова накрыло флешбеком. Блять. То есть в прошлом мире я тоже сидел на бёдрах Крэя и бил его по лицу?! Ааа, черт, потом, не сейчас, я же дерусь блять, не сейчас!..  
И тьма сокрыла ненавидимый Альфредом Майнштайном мир.


	49. Афтерпати

— Йо! — голос раздался как бы издалека, затем кто-то легонько похлопал меня по щекам. — Давай поднимайся. Не так уж тебе и прилетело.  
Я открыл глаза. Надо мной склонился какой-то старик на фоне сиренево-синего неба. Неба?.. Я попытался вспомнить произошедшее. Тело тут же обожгло болью — казалось, болела каждая его молекула. Ох бля. Крэй!  
Я резко сел, и Джузеппе придержал меня за плечи, потому что голова тут же закружилась.  
— Не дергайся ты так. Мы тут одни.  
Я огляделся. Мир кружился с неоправданной скоростью, но все же я отметил, что мы покинули кафе и находились среди каких-то живописных холмов. Вдалеке алел закат, последние лучи солнца раскрашивали мелкие облака в золотистые, оранжевые и розовые тона. Стрекотали цикады и сверчки. Тем не менее, сидел я на мостовой…  
— Да уж, слаб нынче пошел великий маг, — ухмыльнулся римлянин. — В прошлом, когда дрались великие маги, с лица земли исчезали целые империи. А вы даже с одной деревенькой толком не справились.  
— Погоди, но как… то есть это мы?.. — я обвел взглядом более-менее успокоившиеся холмы, при тщательном рассмотрении оказавшиеся руинами. — Блять. А Крэй? Что он? Где он?!  
— Что, удивил тебя Великий Маг, Великий Маг? — фыркнул Джузеппе. — Величественно удалился, капая кровью из разбитого носа. Перед этим едва не прикончив тебя пространственным ударом, но тут уж я вмешался. На втором, по правде говоря. Не понял, что он на тебя скастовал, что ты застыл, думал, что ты просто заклинание про себя читаешь, у тебя ведь реакция лучше, чем у Крэя…  
— А. — Я попытался подняться, но смог, только опираясь на плечо Джузеппе. — Я застыл, потому что мне опять прилетел флешбек. Оказалось, в прошлом мире такое тоже происходило. Так что меня просто очень не вовремя накрыло.  
— И что? Ты вспомнил еще что-то? — живо поинтересовался старик.  
— Не знаю. Не помню. Я почти сразу вырубился, не успел ничего осознать. Слушай, могу я… То есть… Какова текущая ситуация?  
— Завтра мы с тобой встречаемся с Иваном для уточнения новых условий сотрудничества. От них будет также присутствовать твой оборотень, от Зеленых — Мика. Ну и Великий Маг, куда ж без него.  
Я встряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
— Нет, я имею в виду прямо сейчас? Я… могу я не идти домой, и на яхту, а переночевать где-нибудь у тебя? В смысле, чёрт, у вас? Я как-то хреново соображаю, а дома, полные воспоминаний, работе мысли не способствуют. И да, извините за кафе вашего друга. Я не собирался ничего разносить.  
Волшебник усмехнулся.  
— А я разве говорил, что это было кафе моего друга? — Но, не дождавшись реакции, добавил: — Я просто сказал, что знаю владельца. Не с лучшей стороны.  
— А. Хм, — Я постарался выдавить усмешку после мучительно долгой паузы.- Я понял, это какая-то шутка. Извините. Я потом посмеюсь над этим, ладно? Сейчас — не могу.  
Я лежал в незнакомом доме, или, как они тут называются, вилле, и смотрел в потолок, на который было наложено заклятье прозрачности. И звезды видны, и комары не кусают. Я смотрел на звезды, и не думал ни о чем. У меня не было сил думать.  
Я просто прокручивал и прокручивал, и прокручивал в голове последние фразы Сильвестра Крэя, как будто от этого действия я мог бы их стереть из реальности. Вот оно как. Медузка-то со щупальцами, медузка-то ядовитая…  
Не знаю, сколько раз я прокрутил его монолог в мозгах. Несмотря на усталость и боль я не мог заснуть, а лишь крутился, как хомячок, в колесе зацикленных воспоминаний.  
«Я — профессор и магистр, а ты — никто».  
***

«Ты можешь… прийти?» — Сильвестр едва нашел в себе силы отправить это послание Мике. «Если ты не занят, конечно…»  
Он пришел буквально через пять минут, как всегда, сильный и спокойный как лед, и это несмотря на то, что Иван Михайлов орал на него больше часа.  
— Отставить пиво, — хмыкнул Мика. — Это событие требует чего-то покрепче и повкуснее. — Он поставил бутылку на стол. Сильвестр нервно на нее покосился. Руки у него дрожали.  
— Силь, ты чего? — Мика сел рядом на диван. — И чего ты сидишь в лаборатории, пойдем на палубу, ночка — заебись! Светляков полно…  
— Я…- Сильвестр выдохнул. — Я не хотел ничего такого. Это…  
— Да ты чего вообще? Ты был охуенно великолепным! Никто не ожидал. Это было заебись! Давно пора было поставить этого придурка на место! А то, что драка, так он сам первый полез.  
— Я не хотел ничего этого говорить! — в отчаянии воскликнул Сильвестр. — Я и не хотел врать! Никому! Прости меня…  
Мика Михайлов с изумлением таращился на своего лучшего друга.  
— Я-то тут причем?  
Крэй поднял на него отчаянный взгляд.  
— Это я виноват в том, что все стало известно! Я разболтал, в смысле…  
— Так, — нахмурился Мика. Налил два стакана виски, один всучил Сильвестру и заставил сделать большой глоток. — Не понял. Ты разболтал Виктории Михайловой все? Но зачем?! Получается, мой родственник зря тратил на меня голосовые связки!  
— Прости, — покаянно произнес Крэй, уставившись в сторону. — Я… я просто не смог ничего сказать…  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Не огорчайся ты так. Иван все равно будет на меня орать, он терпеть меня не может, нашел бы повод. Ну. Я тебя прощаю. Но как тебя угораздило излить душу сестрице?  
Сильвестр слабо улыбнулся, и Мика заметил, что он так и не вылечил разбитую Майнштайном губу. Забыл, наверное.  
— Нет-нет, я не говорил с Викторией об этом. Я вообще не оставался с ней наедине никогда. Нет. Я рассказал Наде. А потом… — он отчаянно уставился на Мику. — В общем, ее реакция была ужасна. Хуже, чем сегодня, намного. Она… ужасно расстроилась. И я решил… в общем, я отмотал время назад и стер ей память. Но не сразу, минут двадцать прошло наверное… Вот. Но… кажется, за это время она успела рассказать все Виктории. Они ведь дружат. Но не знаю, почему та появилась не сразу, а лишь несколько месяцев спустя после этого.  
— Ммм, вот оно как, — протянул Мика. — Ну все тогда логично. И после этой реакции ты договорился с Джузеппе о ношении титула?  
— Это он предложил, — ответил Сильвестр. — И с этим согласился и ты. И Кумор.  
Мика покраснел. Да уж. «Согласился». После того, как проклятый итальяшка показал ему кусок из видения Ансуз, и пообещал предать его гласности, у Мики не оставалось выбора. Что до Кумора, то стратег Русской Диаспоры не имел привычки делиться с ним своими замыслами.  
Впрочем, Джузеппе уделал и его. Даже Мика не был в курсе, что Майнштайн теперь, видите ли, гражданин Римской Империи! И когда успел! При нем они с Джузеппе от силы парой слов перекинулись. А тут выяснилось. В общем, у Ивана был сегодня повод орать на всех, даже Надежде Михайловой досталось, хоть и непонятно за что. Ну, а на Амира он обрушился со всей непосредственностью, как будто Кумор должен был лично запретить Майнштайну менять гражданство.  
Хотя если тот и впрямь его любовник, все могло быть. Черт. Мика поежился, опять вспомнив видение. После этих кадров у него еще больше чесались руки как следует отпиздить Майнштайна. Джузеппе так и не показал, каким образом все это произошло. Он и Майнштайн. Черт. Обнаружить, что ты в возможном будущем стал спать с мужиком, было омерзительно.  
— Вообще странно, что Кумор на это согласился, — произнёс Мика, чтобы отвлечься. — Видимо, у проклятого итальяшки нашлось, чем и его убедить.  
— Или чтобы мучить меня, — мрачно произнес Сильвестр. — Честное слово, я бы хотел, чтобы мне не надо было врать… — он с отчаянием посмотрел на Мику. — Знаешь, как было тяжело ему врать постоянно! И сегодня… — он закрыл лицо ладонями. — Ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно!  
— Силь, да ты чего? — Мика ошарашенно смотрел на готового заплакать друга. — Это же было охуено! Надо было видеть рожу Майнштайна! Ты все сделал не просто правильно, а супер-охуенно! Так ему и надо, этому самодовольному говнюку! А то раскомандовался тут!  
Сильвестр глянул на него сквозь пальцы.  
— Нет, Мика… я просто подумал… ну, что если я ему это скажу… у него появится настоящая мотивация, разве нет?.. Чтобы изобрести Великие Магии?..  
Михайлов ошарашенно взирал на волшебника перед ним.  
— Боги, Силь, ты и правда не от мира сего! Хочешь сказать, ты сделал это, чтобы его мотивировать?!  
Он кивнул. В темных глазах стояли слезы.  
— Но я совсем не хотел, чтобы он меня ненавидел, — прошептал он. — Я… я думал, он сконцентрируется на цели, а не… В общем, теперь мне кажется, что он хочет меня убить.  
— О господи. — Мика не выдержал смотреть на это чудо природы и обнял его. Сильвестр прижался к нему, едва заметно дрожа. Мика погладил его по голове. — Ну-ну, — неловко произнёс он. — Не надо так переживать из-за этого мудака. Я, если что, его сам отметелю так, что мать родная не узнает. Не вини себя, ладно? И не вздумай его бояться. Если что — за тобой вся твоя семья. И моя. И я. Он тебя пальцем не тронет.  
Сильвестр кивнул, пряча лицо у него на груди. Лицо — и торжествующую улыбку на нем.


	50. Условие

Сказать, что я был потрясен… да, именно так и следовало сказать. Крэй, ведущий себя как я, выбил меня из колеи, хотя не знаю, была ли у меня когда-либо колея, или я довольствовался топким болотцем. Джузеппе насмешничал, за что я ему был весьма благодарен — не представляю, как бы я это пережил со всей серьёзностью.  
В этом плане я очень верно сменил себе союзника, его язвительные ремарки по поводу моего охуения я даже записывал в планшет — на память, для потомков и историков.  
«Альфред, если тебе порвали шаблон, не сиди без дела, пойди порви шаблон другому».  
«Хочешь, наколдую тебе манекен в виде Крэя? Можешь пометать в него ножи или заклинания. Говорят, людей и идиотов это успокаивает».  
«Не отвлекайся. Чем скорее придумаешь магии, тем скорее сможешь тыкать в Крэя, чем захочешь».  
И все в таком духе. Старому троллю не составило труда подглядеть мои мысли, поскольку после драки все мои щиты слетели, и пока я их ставил заново, можно было устроить целый киносеанс.  
Для римлянина мои садистские чувства являлись лишь поводом для шуток. Он язвил и ехидничал, что еще никто не становился гением только потому, что желал лично вцепиться в чье-нибудь горло, и что Сильвестр уникальный экземпляр мага, которого следует во чтобы то ни стало сохранить. Хотя бы частично.  
«А лучше всего закатаем его во вне-временной гроб. Ну, это после того, как ты помрешь от алкоголизма. Крэя закатаем в гроб с припиской „Доставать в случае появления неконтролируемых великих магов“. Потом, конечно, как всегда, записка потеряется, через пару сотен лет потомки откопают гробешник и будут гадать, кому понадобилось сохранять какого-то обыденного мужика в очках, нет чтобы красавицу!»  
«Представь себе, что он — твоя личная морковка. Захочешь съешь, захочешь — засунешь в задницу».  
На этом я не выдержал и истерически заржал, престав таращиться как идиот в даль каких-то предгорий с виноградниками — почти таких же, как у меня дома. Я встряхнулся, приходя в себя.  
— У вас ужасные шутки, господин Джузеппе. Пошлые и совершенно не смешные. Вас извиняет лишь тот факт, что вы иностранец.  
— Ха. Можно подумать, ты находился в том состоянии, чтобы воспринимать утонченный юмор! Не знал я, что у тебя такие намерения к Великому магу. Как ты столько продержался-то с ним рядом, вот что мне удивительно.  
— Они не сразу такие были, — вздохнул я. — Только после того, как я узнал, что он спер мой титул.  
— Вот как. А как ты вообще про это узнал? Я как-то потерялся в хронологии событий, точнее, в твоём вранье.  
— Виктория Михайлова разболтала. Откуда она узнала, я не в курсе. Зачем — тоже не уверен, но убежден, что она сделала это специально. Может, чтобы спровоцировать текущую ситуацию.  
Джузеппе внимательно взглянул на меня.  
— Виктория? Сияющая вне-временная сестрица Ивана?  
— Она самая.  
— Интересно… Виктория, чтоб ты знал, входит в число самых причастных из причастных к тайне. Именно она курировала отношения между Крэями и Михайловыми после видения на свадьбе Сильвестра. Она и Амир Кумор. И, насколько я понимаю, была против вовлечения в это дело Диаспоры… словом, какой-то внутренний конфликт. Поэтому не исключено, что она действовала даже с большим умыслом, чем нам кажется.  
— Я чуть не влюбился в нее, — зачем-то произнес я.  
— О, ценность Крэя еще больше выросла в моих глазах, — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — Если Викторию Михайлову ты отверг ради него.  
Я пожал плечами. Рассказывать, из-за кого на самом деле мои чувства к Вике поутихли, я не собирался.  
— А кто были те двое, смуглый мужик из Диаспоры и курящая брюнетка?  
— Ты не знаешь? Мужчина — Блейз де Борн, главный начальник Амира Кумора. Леди Катерина де Борн — его приемная дочь, занимает какую-то руководящую должность в подразделении Душ. Очень странная женщина. Она всегда выглядит так, будто ее все достало, тем не менее любит присутствовать при самых разнообразных событиях. Уже лет сто как является одной из самых завидных невест вашей страны.  
— Да ну нафиг. Жена с таким лицом! — я фыркнул.- В смысле, вдруг у нее выражение «меня все достало» не поменяется ни на свадьбе, ни в постели?  
Джузеппе хмыкнул.  
— В тебе проснулась старая добрая язвительность. Отрадно слышать. А то на себя был не похож. Катерина дэ Борн наследница огромного состояния, ресурсов, недвижимости и прочих благ. Тем, кому это все надо, совершенно не интересно ее выражение лица.  
— Хм. Так вот кто ее так достал. Женихи. Наверное, вначале была симпатичная живая девушка, а потом бесконечный поток ослов превратил ее в это. Занятный у Амира босс.  
«Интересно, он с ним говорил, когда я однажды решил ему отсосать?» Я знал, что теоретически у оборотня есть начальство, но как-то не предполагал, что однажды встречусь с ним лицом к лицу.  
— И что они там делали?  
— Любопытничали. Катерина была близка к Александре, я иногда видел их беседующими, так что, возможно, они явились как представители потерпевшей.  
— Вот как. А Ансуз зачем притащили?  
— Этого я уж не знаю, — отозвался Джузеппе. — Делегация сформировалась в мое отсутствие.  
— Вы тоже можете, как Амир, в кого угодно превращаться?  
Он кивнул.  
— С чего вдруг такие вопросы?  
— Не знаю. Любопытничаю. Пытаюсь отвлечься. Получатся, нашу великомагическую затею курирует Иван Михайлов — от России в смысле?  
— Да. Остальные осведомлены в разной степени. Александра, к примеру, не знала, что ты великий маг, и даже когда узнала, не отказалась от битвы. Не все верят в ваш успех.  
— А почему нет представителя Америки? Мика, конечно, тоже ничего, но надо ж было заручиться поддержкой свыше…  
— Американская Диаспора это одно, Общество Защиты Земли — другое. Первая нас не поддерживает совершенно, чтоб ты знал. И предвосхищая твой вопрос обо мне, я скажу, что я просто присутствовал на свадьбе Крэя и решил не упускать шанс. Я везучий и часто оказываюсь в нужном времени и в нужном месте.  
Я кивнул, уставившись на горы. Хорошо у них тут. Хотя казалось бы, такие же горы можно углядеть и из моего дома, и виноград выращивают везде по одной схеме, и звук местных цикад не отличается от моих… А все равно здесь мне намного спокойнее, чем там, дома. Политическое деление территорий волшебников не всегда совпадает с человеческим. Для телепортирующихся граждан погранзаставы делать бессмысленно, но иногда границу между одной страной и другой попросту можно ощутить в воздухе. Однажды я повез Лайсу и ее друзей в Суоми и попал в сильный буран. Но поскольку человеческие машины я как не умел водить так и не умею, и двигалась эта колымага исключительно в страхе перед моим обещанием ее уничтожить, мы поехали дальше, пока не добрались до границы. Миновав невидимую линию, мы вдруг обнаружили, что находимся не в сердце колючей ледяной бури, а в нежном карнавале мягких пушистых снежинок, вежливо огибающих наши прифигевшие лица и деликатно ложащихся на наши плечи. Я был впечатлен, а позже прочитал, что заклинания географических границ могут быть настолько мощны, что способны корректировать погодные явления.  
Матерь божья, к чему я это думаю?! Я уныло взглянул на Джузеппе.  
— Ну и? Что теперь? Что мы собираемся обсуждать с Иваном Михайловым и… — я попытался выговорить это как можно уничижительнее: — «Великим Магом»?  
Джузеппе отложил трубку и откинулся на стуле.  
— Ну, исходя из всего случившегося, полагаю, мы будем делить шкуру неубитого медведя, как у вас говорится. То есть обсуждать, кому достанутся твои достижения.  
— Мои? — хмуро уточнил я. — Не Крэйские? Это точно?  
Старик кивнул.  
— Я являюсь единственным обладателем полной информации о том возможном будущем, в котором ты изобретешь эти Великие Магии. Там ты справился без всякой помощи Сильвестра Крэя. По сути, чтобы он там не болтал, он тебе не нужен.  
— То есть он?..  
— Наглый узурпатор, или как ты там его называешь, — спокойно кивнул волшебник. — Тем не менее он прав. У тебя ничего нет, Альфред. Крэй прав — начнешь доказывать, что ты — Великий Маг, над тобой в лучшем случае посмеются. Причем даже те, кто поверит. Видишь ли, слишком много людей вложили свои веры и надежды в Сильвестра Крэя. Пять лет они отстаивали свою веру и поддерживали свои убеждения, а тут им предложат новую версию? Что Великий Маг не уважаемый и ученый представитель древнего рода, а какой-то выскочка без образования? Не удивлюсь, если кое-кто и вовсе предложит тебя грохнуть, пожертвовав потенциальными великими магиями. Репутация дороже.  
— Хочешь сказать, что они уничтожат меня, просто чтобы не признавать ошибку? В смысле, хотите?  
— Такова природа волшебников. И определись уже со своим идиотским языком, Майнштайн, — раздраженно фыркнул Джузеппе. — Меня достало слушать, как ты постоянно поправляешь туда-сюда эту дебильную глагольную форму. Можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты». А лучше всего — по-итальянски.  
Я в изумлении уставился на мага.  
— Но я нихрена не знаю итальянского! И, если он такой же, как испанский, то форма «вы» в нем тоже существует.  
— Да, и она отличается от формы обращения к двум и более людям, — резко произнес Джузеппе. — Хочешь здесь жить, учи язык!  
— Я здесь всего-то двадцать четыре часа!  
— Целых.  
— Я хочу выпить.  
— Сейчас не время для эскапизма.  
Я положил голову на сложенные на столе руки. «У меня вообще-то изломанная душа и когнитивный диссонанс. А мне даже выпить не дают. Ну и ладно. Буду мрачным и трезвым».  
— Хорошо. Я уже не первый раз слышу об этом феноменальном пророчестве. Почему я не могу его увидеть?  
Джузеппе, как мне показалось, с секунду промедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
— Видишь ли, тут наши мнения разделились. Большинство сочло целесообразным лишить тебя этого удовольствия.  
— А вы?  
Он снова помедлил.  
— А я считаю, что это было бы полезно для тебя. Но не сейчас.  
— Это почему?  
— В нормальном состоянии тебе было бы полезно узнать, что в возможном будущем ты остался таким же идиотом, как и был в уничтоженном. А вот сейчас — я в этом не уверен.  
— Ну спасибо. Что, я там в Крэя влюбился опять, что ли? Так я лучше буду это знать и предотвращу! Не так уж страшны возможные будущие! А некоторые из них весьма полезны и приятны!  
Волшебник внимательно на меня поглядел.  
— Так понимаю, ты не только на лекции в Камчатском ходил?  
Я пожал плечами. Мол, понимайте как хотите. Немного раздражало, что Джузеппе, в отличие от всех остальных, был кошмарно проницательным, при этом не утруждаясь чтением моих мыслей.  
— Если там и впрямь была демонстрация великих магий в моем исполнении, то это могло бы мне помочь! В их изобретении! Для вас, может, там и не было ничего интересного, но я себя все-таки лучше знаю. И на основании своих жестов мог бы сделать полезные выводы. Потому что пока с фокусом Майнштайна у меня не получается ничего. И вообще, почему мы должны договариваться с Иваном? Я ведь могу работать без Крэя? Вы же сами сказали?  
— Можешь. Не буду отрицать, что я постараюсь сграбастать себе как можно больше прав на твои изобретения. Но теперь дело во флешбеках. Ваша теория верна, они возникают при схожих пространственно-временных обстоятельствах. И в прошлом мире большую часть своего времени ты проводил с Сильвестром Крэем. Вероятно, в Западном или Камчатском университетах. Ты говорил, что ты почти дотянулся до формул, когда тебя накрыло в его аудитории, так ведь?  
— О, реконструкции! — я мечтательно сложил руки вместе. — Давайте будем чаще устраивать реконструкцию того эпизода, где я бью Крэя по морде. Скажем, три раза в неделю или даже пять? Дважды в день? Наверняка именно в этом эпизоде хранится тайна уничтоженного мира.  
— Не исключено. — Он не улыбнулся. — Представь себе, это мы тоже будем обсуждать.  
— Серьезно?  
— А как ты думал? — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — В общем, пока нам сотрудничество необходимо. Но как только ты что-то придумаешь, ты должен вначале предъявлять это мне. Вне зависимости от того, о чем мы официально договоримся. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
Я кивнул. Джузеппе положил передо мной браслет из черно-красных камней, похожих на какой-то вулканический сплав.  
— В нем заключен один из моих союзников. Гарантия твоей защиты. На первое время этого будет достаточно.  
Я быстро поладил как и с союзником, — тем самым, похожим на динозавра, так и с браслетом — он удобно сел на левую руку, не мешая движениям. Я чувствовал себя усталым и вымотанным, и хотел было собраться спать, как Джузеппе жестом остановил меня.  
— Ещё один вопрос, Майнштайн. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом маге?  
Я уставился на протянутый мне оттиск. Оттиск — это как фотография, но сделанная по памяти, то есть извлеченная из чьей-то памяти и перенесенная на бумагу. С оттиска меня смотрел никто иной как Влад. Он стоял на фоне узкой высокой двери, вскинув руку то ли в атаке, то ли в указующем жесте. Лицо видно плохо, но фигура была вполне узнаваема.  
— Ну эээ… — Я пытался что-то придумать. Джузеппе застал меня врасплох. — Нет. Не знаю.  
Итальянец смотрел на меня пристально и насмешливо. А затем протянул мне второй оттиск.  
— А теперь?  
Я резко выдохнул. Второй оттиск был сделан другим человеком. С отличной памятью на лица и детали. Там с широкой мраморной лестницы спускался Влад, на это раз в жутком прикиде а-ля «парадный шмот Диаспор», то есть в невероятном количестве черных мехов, шелков и драгоценностей, а рядом с ним шел какой-то бледный мужик со светлыми волосами в золотом, чем-то напоминающем доги костюме… блять, кого я обманываю. Рядом с ним шел я. И когтистая длань захватчика мира покровительственно лежала у меня на плече. Но — что не могло не радовать — никаких золотых наручников на мне не было.  
— Это что, тоже версия будущего? — нервно хмыкнул я. — Ладно, хорошо. Я видел этого человека. В документах Амира Кумора. Как разыскиваемого крайне опасного преступника. Которого так и не разыскали.  
— Это уже больше похоже на правду, — Джузеппе смотрел на меня очень внимательно.- Кумор сказал тебе, кто это?  
— Какой-то крутой тип, которого боится Диаспора. Я так понял. И еще — он похож на персонажа из одного человеческого мультика. И… — я решил быть откровенным насколько это полезно. — Я видел его в одном из возможных будущих, когда ходил в Камчатский на лекции. Собственно, в нем он его захватил. Не прямо в мою лекцию, но студенты говорили об этом. И я смотрел новости. Но я с ним не объединялся!  
Все сказанное мной было правдой. Просто не всей. С таким собеседником как Джузеппе мне оставалось лишь уповать на то, что моя последняя фраза была правдой. Ну, за исключением этого оттиска, хм. Значит, уже два возможных будущих, где я объединился с ним. Того и гляди меня посадят в тюрьму превентивно.  
Джузеппе постучал пальцем по столу.  
— В таком случае у тебя есть версии, объясняющие этот оттиск?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Может, он сделал мне предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться?  
Волшебник внимательно смотрел на меня, выдерживая паузу.  
— В мои условия входит требование, чтобы ты никогда не объединялся с этим человеком. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ни в виде шпиона, ни соглядатая — никак.  
— А если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь? Так понимаю, этот очень серьезный господин, если и ваши и наши из-за него так волнуются.  
— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — сухо произнес Джузеппе. — Возможно, я дам тебе почитать его досье чуть позже. Но помни, если ты с ним объединишься, считай все договоры расторгнутыми, а себя — врагом Великой Римской Империи.


	51. Университетская жизнь

«Да будут прокляты все Университеты, Академии, Институты и Училища отныне и до скончания веков! И какой идиот решил, что образование — это полезно?»  
Шла вторая неделя с тех пор, как наше сотрудничество возобновилось. Под новым названием, с новыми, или почти новыми целями, но увы, почти в прежнем составе. У меня никогда в жизни так не болела жопа и не сводило челюсти.  
От скуки, сидения на одном месте и разговоров ученых мужей.  
Я одного не могу понять — как у них при таком образе жизни остаются худые люди? Они же все время сидят. Сидят и чешут языками в замкнутых помещениях.  
И я! Так жил! И стал! В таких условиях! Великим магом!  
Да в жизни в это не поверю.  
Первое, оно же главное: я ненавижу Западный. Это с детства, это не лечится. Второе, оно же недавно приобретённое откровение: я ненавижу ученую жизнь.  
Сейчас передо мной восседают трое профессоров. Причем они иерархически различны: один — «заслуженный» профессор, другой «почетный», а третий — Сильвестр Крэй, «великий маг и профессор», и хоть у его «профессора» нет официального прилагательного, зато неофициально он самый молодой носитель этого ебучего звания в Западном и это тоже считается охуеть как круто. Причем это не военные звания, иерархия ученой среды это особая сфера. Я так понял, что «заслуженный» профессор это типа чел офигенно много работал на благо Универа, а «почётный» это тот, кто хитроумно нихера не делал, но все равно получил звание, но они считали, что «заслуженный» бьет «почётного», и до кучи должен бить безприлагательного, но Крэйский козырь «Великого Мага» делал ситуацию не столь однозначной.  
И вот эти трое ученых мужей уже битый, нет, они уже уничтожили целых два часа идиотским спором о том, к какой кафедре отнести наше исследование.  
Стоит ли говорить, что мнение «не-профессора» принято во внимание быть не может. Даже если можешь убить их троих одним ударом. С них станется немедленно воскреснуть в виде призраков и продолжить доставать меня уже воистину бесплотными спорами вечно.  
Конечно же, я не могу убить их одним ударом, но чисто теоретически… Сколько. Можно. Нести эту чушь?! Моя задница онемела. Я уже посидел во всех известных мне позах, и придумал несколько новых. И я вовсе не сидел тихонько, внимая ученым разговорам, я уже раз десять говорил им в более-менее вежливой форме, что пора бы закругляться, но нифига подобного: они сказали, что я не понимаю важности предмета обсуждений!  
Важности! Я-то прекрасно понимаю, что эти двое вообще не имеют отношения к важности, но очень хотят обладать ей единолично.  
Итак, то, чем мы с Крэем теперь совместно занимаемся, зовется «Проект рекреации пространственно-временных паттернов, имевших место N+1 раз» (где 1 является уничтоженной изучаемой линией прошлого). Название сосет. Лично я предлагал «Фишинг флешбеков», но они сказали, что это неточно, ненаучно и не по-русски. И были, конечно, правы, но зато звучало лучше.  
То есть мы шатаемся по Западному Университету, пытаемся словить дежа-вю и вытащить скрытый за ними флешбек.  
Как это сделать, никто пока не понял, и это моя вина — я не смог это объяснить, так как сделал всего однажды; на второй раз «профессор и великий маг» слишком быстро мне врезал, чтобы я успел предаться научным изысканиям.  
Пока у нас ничего не получалось.  
Для Сильвестра Западный, я так понял, был как дом родной, а для меня — как неродной, хотя общую планировку и окрестности я худо-бедно помнил. Но пока от моего добросовестного сидения на лекциях Крэя не случилось ничего, кроме онемения задницы и сведения зевотой челюстей. Оказалось, Крэй нифига не профессор Пространства и Времени. Он профессор Истории Магии. И лекции он читает именно о ней.  
Терпеть не могу Историю Магии. Она делает все достижения прикольных людей и все крутые события скучными и унылыми абзацами. К тому же я всегда был убежден, что лучшая часть истории магии нам вообще неизвестна, для этого надо было в ней непосредственно участвовать.  
А читать лекции ВиП’а Сильвестр не имеет права, потому как он только магистр, а их как собак нерезаных. То есть магистр — это просто звание выпускника кафедры. Чтобы стать профессором ВиПа надо выучить дофига той самой теории о волосатых линиях будущего, от которой мои собственные волосы в ужасе шевелятся.  
На самом деле Сильвестр не так уж плохо читал свои лекции. И вполне вдохновенно. Просто он как-то то ли сознательно, то ли бессознательно опускал тот факт, что большинство исторических фигур — не самые хорошие люди. Вернее, это он так говорил о тиранах, убийцах, организаторах войн, геноцидов и стихийных бедствий, и психопатах, изобретших множество изощрённых способов убийства, таких как Джархам Сагиб Могэра или Агнес Цюрих.  
Это вызывало в моей душе не то чтобы недоумение, а скорее обиду: эти люди так старались стать отъявленными отморозками, а Крэй называет их «не самыми разумными». Да хрена с два! Поразумнее тебя!  
В общем, Крэйский грим благопристойности, нанесенный на исторические язвы нашего сообщества, мне совершенно не нравился. И уж, конечно, ничего я не мог там вспомнить, потому что если слушать Крэя — я бесился, если не слушать — засыпал. Никакого прока.  
Впрочем, я допускаю, что негативному эффекту способствовали наши наблюдатели: профессор и магистр кафедры Пространства и Времени и профессор и магистр кафедры Анимы и Энигмы, оба претендовавшие на место кураторов нашего исследования. Поскольку наш проект частично базировался в Университете, то ректор пожелал быть в курсе того, как это работает. Область малоизученная, под новое знание можно пяток диссертаций написать. В Университетах потенциальными ящиками с сокровищами не разбрасываются. И вот теперь почётный ВиП сражался не на жизнь, а на смерть (мою, от скуки) с заслуженным Энигмой, приз — кураторство над нашим с Крэем проектом. Тот, как обычно, пытался быть одновременно на обеих сторонах, чем лишь подзуживал каждую.  
И вот в таких вот развлечениях проходила моя прошлая якобы ученая жизнь?! Я уже теперь не очень уверен, что крашнул мир от великой цели… или великой любви… может просто от скуки.  
— Слушайте, — устало произнес я в юбилейный, одиннадцатый раз. — Почему бы вам не поделить это ебучее кураторство? Оно ведь не младенец, переживет. Вы все равно не сможете нам указывать, что делать, а можете только наблюдать и высказывать свое мнение, если мы вас спросим. Что вряд ли, я наслушался вас на год вперед. Хотелось бы прекратить это немедленно.  
— Поделить? — угрожающе прошипел профессор Анимы и Энигмы, красноглазый как вампир, светловолосый и тощий.  
— Каким это образом ты себе это представляешь?! — едко вопросил почетный Вип, черноволосый и крепкий, с серыми глазами и седыми прядями в густых волосах. — Чтобы _вы_ определяли, что важно, а что нет?  
— Ни один из вас не имеет вообще никакого представления об отрасли Анимы и Энигмы! — добавил заслуженный.  
— А звания магистра для оценки ситуации явно недостаточно!  
— Ты, почётный, и вы, заслуженный, слишком много болтаете. Никто из нас не будет париться и разделять информацию. Скинем вам все поровну, сами в ней будете копаться, — хмуро произнес я. — У нас и без этого дел хватает, — мрачно добавил я. — Более того, этот проект — международный, так что правом на эксклюзивную информацию вы все равно не будете владеть. В мои обязанности входит полный доклад о проделанной работе коллегам моей страны. Так что если вы хотите хоть что-то узнавать из первых рук, рекомендую согласиться, иначе я подам официальную жалобу на вас, как на людей, мешающих правительственному эксперименту высшего уровня.  
Они уставились на меня, явно желая испепелить, хотя в глазах Сильвестра, как мне показалось, мелькнуло облегчение. А я сидел и думал — «ну и какого хера я не сказал это полтора часа раньше?».  
И в этот момент меня накрыло.

Обстановка кабинета совещаний осталась прежней, а вот профессора сменились. Они остались профессорами, только это были незнакомые мне люди, и кто из них почетный, а кто заслуженный, я не был в курсе — дизайн мантий у них не различался, хотя я убежден, что вопрос об этом был поднят не раз на каком-нибудь общепрофессорском собрании. Ну да ладно.  
В этот раз мне не удалось узнать, в чем заключался предмет спора, потому что я поднялся, встал между спорщиками и как следует приложил их головами друг о друга. Ладони мои при этом светились каким-то синеватым светом ментального заклинания.  
— Альфред! — воскликнул Сильвестр. Оба мага упали на стол, будто пьяные. — Это грубо!  
— Ты сам просил: «О боги, сделай что-нибудь, пока я не умер от скуки от этого дурацкого спора», — процитировал я. — Не боись, ща запилим им забвение, они и не вспомнят.  
— Я имел в виду, чтобы ты тоже высказал свое мнение, а не… — Сильвестр растерянно хлопал глазами, но при этом ухитрялся весьма озорно улыбаться, глядя на меня и лежащих под моими ладонями профессоров.  
— Смотри, какой у них спокойный, умиротворенный вид, — ехидно говорю я. — Я фактически оказал им услугу, на время прекратив их мучительное словомеряние!  
— Все, все, хватит, сделай, чтобы они быстренько согласились с нами, и пойдем отсюда! Я есть хочу! — Сильвестр машет узкими ладонями, _удаляя память наших коллег за последние десять минут,_ и накидывает на плечи такую же профессорскую мантию, какая была на нем…  
Я словно бы споткнулся, однако мои руки не приняли мозги во внимание, и продолжили ментальное заклинание. Я заметил на своих локтях края такой же мантии, то есть с таким же узором, но почему-то другого цвета. Черное с серебряным, тот же узор, но черное с серебряным, и стоп, почему на мне…

— Блять! — я выругался.  
Трое настоящих профессоров воззрились на меня возмущенно, а лицо Сильвестра, только что такое радостное, было хмурым и нездорово бледным.  
— Слушайте, вы можете повторить последнее, что вы сейчас говорили? Желательно в тех же выражениях?  
— Да ты совсем охренел! — возмутился почетный Вип, чем заслужил плюс в карму от меня — за выражение. А то вообразили себе тут светский раут.  
— Да, я знаю. Но меня именно сейчас накрыло искомое нами пространственно-временное соответствие, проще говоря — флешбек!  
— Ты видел флешбек о нас? — с восторгом уставился на меня заслуженный профессор Анимы и Энигмы, который, похоже, был тщеславнее своего коллеги.  
— Да, — беззастенчиво соврал я. — Но из-за чего-то он… соскользнул. А там был важный момент, который бы хотелось… так сказать, досмотреть до конца! Чем быстрее, тем лучше, время не стоит на месте!  
Общеизвестно, что отматывать время назад чем ближе, тем проще, и куда проще, когда у тебя два Випа под рукой. Я неожиданно подумал, что Вип звучит куда лучше, чем Энергетик, а сленговое название Энигма звучит как заразная половая болезнь. К примеру: «Вчера после симпозиума мы с профессором такой-то уединились, а наутро, представь себе, я обнаружил у себя энигму на члене!»  
От этой мысли я ухмыльнулся, утратив свой гнев по поводу скуки, поэтому, когда профессора, после десятиминутного обсуждения, все-таки согласились мотнуть время, нихрена у меня не получилось — даже заново увидеть флешбек. Чем завершился чудесный момент, я так и не узнал.  
«Силь, извини, но я… — начал было я безмолвный диалог, и только потом вспомнил, что со здешним Сильвестром мы уже не в таких отношениях. — Мне надо уйти. Пока. Увидимся завтра»  
С этими словами я покинул кабинет, сбежал по ступенькам, вышел наружу и телепортировался в Италию.  
«Погоди, что ты там увидел?! Нельзя так уходить! Альфред!»  
«Не будь занудой. Если не получилось с перемоткой, хочу попробовать еще один способ. Если не получится, позже все расскажу, — отозвался я и мстительно добавил: — Поверь мне, я заинтересован как можно скорее это закончить куда больше, чем ты!»

В качестве бенефактора господин Джузеппе оказался идеальным. Ну, почти. С моей точки зрения, он слишком любил поговорить. Если это качество я обожал в Лайсе, так как под ее разговоры я порой весьма неожиданно приходил к верным решениям, но под его болтовню я лишь ощущал себя… потерянным.  
Во времени, в пространстве, в жизни — вообще во всем. Насколько я понял, он руководил — или, скорее, курировал, то есть следил за процессом руководства, — множеством проектов. Я был лишь одним из них. С одной стороны, он не требовал от меня ничего, кроме отчетов, которые спокойно выслушивал, не критикуя, но и не предлагая ничего нового; с другой стороны, это давало мне маловато простора для мысли.  
Сложно объяснить, чем Лайса, союзник, не человек и не маг, выгоднее отличалась от него, может лишь тем, что Лайсу я прекрасно понимал, тогда как его… Может, он делал это специально, чтобы расшевелить меня, но с ним у меня не получалось почувствовать желание принадлежать миру. То есть делать что-то, чтобы принадлежать миру.  
Из-за этого моя работа стопорилась. Мне было необходимо говорить с кем-то, кому бы я мог доверять, а ему я хоть и доверял — ну, более-менее — но я ему не верил. К тому же история с Александром Зимним, открытая мне Микой, повлияла на меня больше, чем мне бы хотелось. Любой человек, что проявлял ко мне какой-то интерес, казался мне врагом. Я понимал, что это глупо, и что Джузеппе, с его позиции — кстати, я так и не узнал, как он выглядит, когда он Итальянская Диаспора, — просто не заинтересован в наебалове меня, но чертов русский менталитет въелся в мои мозги подобно ржавчине. Я не мог изгнать его из себя.  
Однако был один совет, который старик произнёс между делом, оставивший глубокий след в моей душе.  
«Ты неуравновешен, Альфред. Совсем. Так знай же, что величие любого мага в первую очередь начинается с самого себя — неважно, к какой отрасли науки он принадлежит. Забудь обо всех безумных гениях, эпатажных богачах и всем таком. Если ты не способен контролировать собственное настроение, ты ничто против самого жалкого магистра Энигмы. Если ты не можешь поставить простейший щит от ментальных воздействий, ты — труп».  
О, да. В моем случае это особенно актуально. Моя мать сошла с ума. Неизвестно вообще, кем или чем был мой отец. Словом, шансов спятить у меня куда больше, чем у любого волшебника, а жизнь в качестве «орудия уничтожения мира» не способствует душевному равновесию, которого у меня и в лучшие дни было не слишком много.  
Плюс ко всему я не мог отрицать, что любая научная работа выматывает меня. Сверх всякой меры.  
В общем, я желал положить этому конец. В этом Джузеппе прав: что стоит маг, неспособный контролировать самого себя?..  
И пусть история магии полнится безумными гениями, видимо, я не из таких. На самом деле половина магов безумны, а я слишком долго скакал на их загривках, чтобы обманывать себя в этом — но мое безумие опасно. Оно разрушительно, как разрушителен хаос. Думаю, те «гении», что считаются и по сей день «безумцами», имели, на самом деле, очень прочное ядро — своей убеждённости, своей увлеченности — не знаю точно, но чего-то в этом роде, поэтому они просто презирали условности и оттого казались безумными обывателям, а не… а не на самом деле были безумными.  
Но я-то знаю, что такое безумие. В нем нет ничего хорошего и романтичного, с точки зрения науки. Безумие — это когда твой разум распадается, будто бильярдные шары. И ты в это время — все эти шары, один из которых угодил в лузу, второй — в глаз соперника, третий вывалился за борт и закатился под ноги пьяниц, а остальные раскатились в хаосе по столу. Попробуйте в этом состоянии рассудка придумать что-то с формулой.  
Тем не менее, я попытался заснуть и поймать окончание флешбека во сне. Хотя, кажется, в нем не было никакой важности, но мне хотелось увидеть продолжение.  
Черт возьми, неужели это из-за Крэя?  
Сон как рукой сняло, и я подумал, насколько целесообразно использовать для засыпания настойки или заклинание, и не повлияет ли это на результат, ведь я хотел осознанное сновидение, а не просто поспать. Я заерзал в гамаке, и поправил шляпу, без которой спать на солнце было немыслимо.  
Получается, мне хочется увидеть, как мы с этим мерзким узурпатором были друзьями? С этим лицемерным, наглым… Я вдруг понял, что нет. Не то. Мне хочется увидеть плохого Крэя. Крэя, который помог мне затереть память двум своим коллегам, Крэя, который сказал, что умрет от скуки унылого спора, совсем не похожего на нынешнего Крэя, такого всего из себя до тошноты правильного.  
Вот он, не-контроль. Еще толком не попытавшись, я уже готов отказаться.  
Так что я все-таки уснул. И в осознанном сновидении мне удалось снова вернуться к нашему разговору, но внутрь флешбека я так и не попал, его будто не существовало и вовсе во снах. Обидно.  
Проснувшись, я постарался выбросить из головы и неудачу, и флешбек. Есть ещё шанс, что он приснится мне ночью, так бывает. Я вернулся в Универ и рассказал Крэю все, что узнал, в том числе поинтересовался, что это за форма мантии — черная с серебром, но оказалось, такой нет в природе, все профессорские мантии — красные с золотом.  
— У меня есть немного времени, пройдемся? — со вздохом произнес Сильвестр позже. Это тоже входило в наш круг «дел» — куда-то вместе ходить по городу, пытаясь выловить флешбек.  
— А куда делся телохранитель?  
По этому поводу я прохаживался всю неделю, и мне пока не надоело: с той самой драки в баре Сильвестра все время сопровождал Мика Михайлов. Я язвил, что Крэй меня боится, а чтобы Мика по настоящему стал Защитником Земли, Крэя надо закопать поглубже. Мика злился на это куда больше Сильвестра, который решил, что лучшим способом общения со мной будет вести себя как можно более высокомерно. Этим он, конечно, давал мне еще больше причин для подначек, но на самом деле это меня злило, и обстановка в целом была напряжённой.  
— У него сегодня дела, — рассеянно произнёс Крэй, и мне вдруг показалось, что он чем-то сильно расстроен. Странно, что и первым моим чувством по этому поводу было не злорадство, а желание его утешить. Вот она, крэйская специализированная личная сила — убойное обаяние. Недели не прошло, как мы дрались, а вот теперь я уже снова смотрю на него голодным взглядом. Черт. Прав Джузеппе, надо себя контролировать.  
Я воссоздал в памяти нашу драку заново, и мне стало легче.  
— Что за великое уныние у тебя на морде? Как будто его мало в этом городе!  
— Раньше, ты, помнится, любил Западный. Помнишь, как мы охотились на призраков крыш?  
Я застыл. А ведь на самом деле. Когда-то в старших классах мы так развлекались, и тогда мне действительно казалось, что этот город не так плох. Ничего себе! Я совершенно забыл об этом.  
— Ты что, меня поностальгировать позвал? — хмуро произнес я. — Давай выберем дорогу, по которой еще не ходили, и вперед. Не бойся, я тебе ничего не сделаю. У нас ведь договор. Прошли времена, когда можно было безнаказанно бить тебя по морде, — вздохнул я. — Безвозвратно. Остались одни воспоминания, сладкие, как вся моя потерянная дольче вита.  
— Чего? — нахмурился Крэй, снимая мантию и надевая легкий светло-бежевый плащ.  
— Дольче вита, — повторил я. — «Сладкая жизнь» по-итальянски. Джузеппе наш великий и могучий еле терпит. Придется мне к своим бесполезным знаниям прибавить еще один язык. Зато какие возможности в деле брани!  
Крэй сверлил меня мрачным взглядом.  
— Ты совершенно прав, я не буду тебя больше бить, «Великий», — пояснил я. — Оказывается, всякий раз, как я это делаю, меня накрывает флешбеками о моей дольчей вите, я отвлекаюсь, начинаю ностальгировать и пропускаю пространственные удары. Поэтому по крайней мере в такой позе я бить тебя больше не буду. Обещаю. Правда, Джузеппе утверждал, что нам необходимо ее вновь принять и посмотреть флешбек целиком, но ты, я так понимаю, трусишь. Так что не будем утруждаться. Пойдем, найдем другую позу для ностальгии.  
— Серьезно? — Крэй недоверчиво уставился на меня. — Хочешь сказать, что тогда… — он явно смутился. И действительно, мы не поднимали эту тему. Когда заключали договор, мне принесли что-то вроде официальных извинений, но сам Иван, мол, «мы решили, что так будет лучше, мы ошиблись, нам очень жаль». Понятное дело, что жаль им было того, что их обман раскрылся. Ну да ладно. Крэй тогда смотрел на меня мрачными горящими глазами человека, который впервые в жизни поднял на кого-то руку и теперь жаждет повторять этот подвиг как можно чаще.  
Но в Универе он успокоился, а из-за постоянного присутствия Мики я сам не поднимал эту тему.  
— Да, тогда меня накрыло, что мы тобой уже дрались. Интересные у нас были отношения, да? И теперь точно известно, что я тоже был в Западном. И скорей всего профессором, хотя каким-то странным, черно-серебряным. А ты был куда толерантнее ко всяким пакостям.  
— Но почему ты сразу не сказал про тот флешбек? — Крэй проигнорировал все остальное. — И что ты там видел?  
— Да почти ничего. Не успел, ты меня почти сразу треснул пространственным ударом. Я даже не успел понять, но, похоже, он был такого же типа, что и первый.  
— Ты что, их классифицировал уже? — Крэй аж остановился на ступеньках. Несколько девиц поприветствовали его, и он машинально кивнул и мило, рассеянно им улыбнулся. Вот. От такой улыбки сходят с ума молодые растущие организмы, а Крэй даже не замечает.  
— Ну да. Пойдем, чего ты встал? Первый флешбек сильно отличался от сегодняшнего. Первый был наполнен какими-то вне пространственными флуктуациями, какими-то осколками памяти, именно поэтому я пытался дотянуться до законов, а сегодняшний был чист как обычное воспоминание: я так увлёкся происходящим, что даже и не подумал о заклинаниях и о том, что это флешбек. Чудо, что на одежду посмотрел. Вот и хотел увидеть продолжение, думал, может во второй раз получится лучше.  
— А второй, получается, был с, хм, не уверен, что верно называть их флуктуациями, судя по твоим описаниям, это скорее вспышки памяти… Второй тоже был с ними?  
— Почему ты так интересуешься? Хочешь снова подраться?  
Он смутился.  
— Нет. Не хочу. Но, наверное, если там был флешбек, мы должны…  
— Ты хочешь принести свое лицо в жертву науке? Какая самоотверженность! — фыркнул я. — Ну, куда пойдем?  
Последнюю фразу я произнес, уже стуча зубами. Черт. Сраная погодка Западного как-то выпала у меня из головы. В Универе-то климатический контроль, а вот на улице — сплошной Западный.  
Сильвестр ехидно на меня покосился.  
— Да я все думал сказать тебе об этом, но…  
— Но это было бы совсем не так смешно, да? — я озирался по сторонам. Я настолько давно не был на холоде, что у меня, кажется, даже нет дома теплой одежды.  
— Я просто думал, что у тебя есть заклинание, — нашёлся Крэй. Я тем временем реквизировал из ближайшего магазина одежды черный теплый плащ и с облегчением в него закутался, еще и шарф сверху намотал.  
— Вот теперь я тоже хочу повторить драку. Ладно, пошли.  
— Слушай, а как происходят флешбеки? — поинтересовался Крэй.  
— Как приход, — Я удивлённо на него взглянул, осознав, что вряд ли Крэй знает, что такое «приход». — Как внезапный приступ паники.  
— Странно просто, что их видишь только ты.  
Мне послышалась обида в его голосе.  
— Все, решено. Пойдем драться. Будем бить друг друга до тех пор, пока ты тоже не словишь флешбечину.  
— Только не сегодня. У меня времени не хватит.  
Я уставился на Крэя.  
— Сильвестр, ты серьезно, что ли?  
— Ну да. Альфред, это ведь важно, — он отвел глаза. — Я ведь потом смогу исцелиться.  
— Но не факт, что меня снова накроет. Мы понятия не имеем, может, флешбеки — разовое явление! — Я осознал, что совершенно не хочу говорить то, что говорю. А мысль еще раз завалить Крэя и врезать ему по морде вызывает исключительно приятное ощущение.  
— Именно поэтому мы и должны проверить, — смущенно, но упрямо повторил Крэй. — И именно поэтому ты присутствуешь на моих лекциях, хотя меня это жутко раздражает. К тому же я тоже теоретически должен был запомнить нашу драку. Если не у тебя, то у меня может быть флешбек.  
— Ладно. Заметь, ты сам это предложил.  
Сильвестр вдруг резко ко мне обернулся.  
— Ты ведь на самом деле не будешь меня бить? — это прозвучало больше как утверждение, чем вопрос.  
— С чего ты взял? Я очень хочу тебе врезать.  
— Да? — на его лице отразилось разочарование. — Мне вдруг показалось… Что как будто это уже было… что я предлагал какой-то эксперимент, связанный с чем-то подобным, ты соглашался, а потом, на самом деле, не… слушай, это и есть может дежа-вю?!  
— Ну вообще похоже. — Я пожал плечами. «И логично. Если в прошлом мире я так сильно его любил, то вряд ли стал бы бить по личику, так что предложи он подобное, то я бы вначале согласился, а потом придумал, как этого избежать… Хотя второй флешбек был именно про драку, то есть у меня было явственное даже ощущение, что я-прошлый хотел ему вмазать…» — Но в этом мире я тебе врежу по-настоящему, учти.  
Но Крэй слишком радовался своему крошечному флешбеку.  
— Я вдруг вспомнил, я когда ходил посмотреть на твой дом, у меня в голове крутилось какое-то слово…  
— «Жалкая лачуга»? — насмешливо произнёс я.  
— Не, не на южный дом, а на здешний.  
— Да я и имел его в виду, — оскорбленно произнес я. — Погоди, почему ты на него вообще ходил смотреть?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я однажды встретил тебя в толпе, ты сделал вид, что меня не узнал, и я потом… мне стало интересно… словом, там все равно уже ничего не было, когда я пришел.  
— Вот как, — протянул я. «Надо же. Оказывается, он все-таки вспоминал обо мне. Целый один раз за десять лет».  
— И это слово было такое необычное. То есть обычное, но необычное. Длинное. И на самом деле простое. Что-то Майнштайна.  
— Фокус? Унылая жизнь? Бред? Хер? Волосы? Анекдот?  
— Нет, не фокус. И не все остальное. Что-то, связанное с наукой. Какой-то трансформатор или что-то подобное, но не трансформатор. Все вертелось у меня в голове, хотя сам не понимал почему, и совершенно забыл об этом, а сейчас вспомнил…  
— Преобразователь, может?  
— Да, точно! — выпалил Сильвестр. — Преобразователь!  
— Чего ты так радуешься, не пойму. Скорей всего так называлось мое заклинание. — Я пожал плечами. — Фокус Майнштайна, Преобразователь Майнштайна, — я был очень тщеславным пареньком, а может, хотел заставить людей страдать, выговаривая мою фамилию. Но увы, названия Великих Магий это только названия, если сказать человеку «зонтик», он не изобретет зонтик. Маловаты, в общем, твои флешбечки.  
Крэй окончательно сник, так что я распрощался с ним весьма довольный. Я телепортнулся домой, записал все произошедшее в шар, скопировал в свой планшет, и со вздохом принял решение ужинать в Западном — раз мы именно там охотимся на флешбеки. Надо проверить рестораны рядом с Универом. И все-таки странно, почему у меня была мантия другого цвета…  
Я зашел в ресторанчик и заказал ужин. У меня никогда не было проблем, чтобы есть в одиночестве, как у Крэя, которого натурально можно было заморить голодом, если ему попадался редко едящий спутник. Я улыбнулся, вспомнив, как он мог страдать часами, если никто не соглашался с ним вместе пожрать. Впрочем, я-то всегда соглашался.  
Я открыл устав Западного и принялся изучать пункты о ношении униформы. Оказалось, студент, одевшись в профессорскую мантию, мог отхватить нехилый штраф, если его поймают. Магистры, если они работали в Универе три или более дней в неделю, тоже должны были носить мантии, ещё существовала ректорская мантия, которая была почти вся золотого цвета с красными рунами. И еще несколько отличий для редких званий. Кстати, в Западном форма была обязательна, тогда как в Камчатском, насколько я помню, профессора ходили в чем попало.  
— Надо же, какая встреча!  
Передо мной стоял Амир. Великий стратег был одет простенько, как какой-нибудь офисный планктон — в белую рубашку и черные брюки.  
— Еще скажи, что случайная, — сухо произнёс я.  
— Разумеется, — он безмятежно махнул в сторону, где за столиком сидел еще какой-то мужчина и откуда Амир и пришел. — Я здесь по делу.  
— Что ж, рад не отвлекать тебя от него.  
— Ты поставил блок. Против меня. Джузеппе припомог, что ли?  
— Ага. Что с того?  
— Почему?  
Я холодно взглянул в его глаза.  
— Ты первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы. Ты не должен задавать таких вопросов.  
— Я уж сам решу, что должен, а что нет.  
Повисла пауза. С Амиром я не разговаривал с момента заключения договора. Вся эта ситуация словно сделала его поступок с затиркой мне памяти реальным, то есть раньше я о нем помнил, но не должен был говорить, а теперь всем было известно, что он сделал это, при участии Крэя и Мики, и быть по этому поводу возмущенным стало вроде как обязанностью.  
На самом деле я не был против помириться с ним. Однако поглядев, как он себя ведет в присутствии Диаспоры, я пришел к выводу, что оборотень слишком уж им предан. И каким бы ни было возможное волосатое будущее, сейчас я на другой стороне. И я устал от тайн.  
— Слушай, ты не можешь дуться на меня просто потому, что я хорошо выполняю свою работу, Великий Маг, — с вызовом произнес Амир.  
— Ты не выполняешь ее хорошо, — сухо ответил я. — Память я себе вернул, гражданство мое ты проебал, да еще и скрывал грешки от начальства. Неудачно.  
Разговор явно не клеился. Амир сложил руки на груди.  
— Как ты все-таки вернул себе память? Виктория?  
— Пусть это останется моей тайной. Серьезно, Амир. Все закончилось. Ты отстранён от нашей работы.  
— Временно. Не будь идиотом, я все равно один из посвящённых в тайну. Никуда ты от меня не денешься.  
Это были неправильные слова.  
— Вот да конечно, — фыркнул я и исчез вместе со столом с недоеденным ужином. Не самый красивый уход, но тем не менее.  
Остаток вчера я пытался разобраться в «волосатых линиях», все-таки вопрос был важный и нужный, но так и не понял нифига.  
«Слушай, а ты можешь мне объяснить про волосатые линии?»  
Я сделал это не нарочно. Я не посмотрел на время и позвал Сильвестра просто потому, что два объяснения лучше, чем одно.  
«Какие, черт возьми, волосатые линии?! Альфред, мать твою!..» — в ментальном ответе Сильвестра был, помимо возмущения, какой-то странный привкус… как будто у него была температура или что-то подобное…  
«Не вовремя?»  
«ДА!» — рявкнул Крэй и поставил блок. Я не сразу понял, что в Западном давно уже ночь, и что скорей всего… Ох. «Температура» у него была нифига не от простуды. Получается, я отвлёк его вопросом про волосатые линии в середине процесса….  
Я ухмыльнулся. Представлять Сильвестра голым, возбуждённым и застигнутым врасплох было приятно, хотя тот факт, что был он скорей всего сейчас с женой, несколько остужал мой пыл. Хм, чувствую, драка завтра выйдет на отличненько.  
Я тоже решил лечь поспать, и приснился мне, разумеется, голый Крэй, а не продолжение флешбека. Единственное, что мне удалось — это вспомнить, что флешбек сорвался из-за того, что я начал задумываться. Я начал понимать, что это не совсем реальность, потому что вначале у Крэя мантия была на плечах, а во флешбеке она висела на стуле, и когда он стал ее накидывать, я стал сомневаться, ведь в моей памяти он был уже в ней.  
Я попытался записать это откровение: «не нужно сомневаться во флешбеке, иначе он соскользнёт», — но перед моим взором появился Крэй в одной мантии, он держал в руках крысиный хвост огромных размеров и явно намеревался меня им отлупить. Может, я таким причудливым образом представил волосатую линию? За этим из постели, целомудренно прикрываясь простыней, наблюдала Виктория Михайлова, и игриво подбадривала то его, то меня.  
Да уж, не самое научное сновидение!


	52. Между сном и явью

— Далась тебе эта дебильная мантия, — бесстрастно произнес Джузеппе. — Если ты был Великим Магом, мог выбить себе особый цвет униформы, или просто выебывался и носил другую. Удивительно, что Крэй согласился повторить драку. Такой шанс нельзя упускать.  
— Я вот не уверен теперь, что он согласится, — вздохнул я. Сильвестр не отвечал мне с моего памятного вопроса о волосатых линиях, а я не мог отделаться от каких-то мутных, навеянных сном, желаний.  
Я также рассказал Джузеппе про краткую встречу с Амиром.  
— Конечно, он шпион. Помирись с ним. Тебе это полезнее, чем ему, — равнодушно произнёс итальянец. — Да и я предпочитаю иметь дело с известными величинами.  
— Это что еще значит?  
— Кумора я знаю. Знаю, как на него давить, в случае чего, знаю, чем его приманить. Если же у тебя будет новый шпион, мне придется тратить время на изучение его.  
— Я не об этом. Почему мне это полезнее?  
— Без разрядки ты наделаешь каких-нибудь глупостей в отношении официального Великого Мага.  
— Без «разрядки», — едко повторил я.  
Он бесстрастно кивнул.  
— Я же говорил, что у тебя почти никакого самоконтроля. Это, разумеется, твоя вина. Если волшебник долгое время живет не в своей среде, он перестает видеть в нем необходимость, неважно, с душой он живет или без души. Сколько ты жил с людьми, пять лет? Теперь тебе все равно, что придется заново учить основы. Поэтому да, лучше ты будешь трахать Кумора и вести с Крэем расследования, чем пытаться делать наоборот. Или заведи себе какого-нибудь человеческого любовника, мне все равно.  
— Интересно, вы со всеми так прямолинейны? — хмуро произнес я.  
— Разумеется, нет, — в тон мне ответил Джузеппе. — Но ты слишком любишь чесать языком. Если говорить с тобой не прямо, получается в три раза дольше. К тому же ты ценишь откровенность, насколько мне известно.  
Я устало сложил голову на руки.  
— Может быть. Теперь уже не знаю. Столько откровенности в последнее время…  
— Не забывай, что помимо поиска паттернов, у тебя изобретение великих магий, — мягко напомнил Джузеппе. — Так что дружок или подружка для разрядки тебе не помешает в любом случае.  
— Ладно-ладно, — улыбнулся я, вспомнив, как прервал вчерашнюю «разрядку» Сильвестра. — Заколдую кого-нибудь, раз так надо.

Днем я отправился на «реконструкцию», полный самых что ни на есть температурных мечт о разрядке, и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что Мика опять здесь.  
«А что ты думал, я останусь с тобой наедине реконструировать событие, где ты меня пытался убить?» — язвительно произнес Сильвестр.  
«Я не пытался тебя убить!» — изумился я.  
«Ну да, конечно!»  
На самом деле. Даже когда Крэй устроил мне самый разрывной шаблон всей моей жизни, я не пытался его убить. И в мыслях не было. Зато теперь понятно, почему Мика. Все-таки кудряшка меня на самом деле боится. Я не мог понять, нравится мне такое положение дел или нет.  
— Я думаю, стоит начать с самого начала, — заявил Крэй, вскинув голову. Мы находились в спортзале Западного, где обычно проходили студенческие поединки. Мика сидел, скрестив ноги, на здоровенном мягком тренировочном шаре, специально заколдованном так, чтобы показывать силу магического удара.– Ты, Альфред, встань у стены.  
Он довольно бесцеремонно придвинул меня к иссеченной поглощающими рунами каменной поверхности и встал напротив.  
— С начала в смысле?..  
Я вскинул руки к легшим на мое горло прохладным пальцам Сильвестра. Глаза у него горели.  
— С начала драки, — ухмыльнулся он, чуть сжимая пальцы на моем горле. Я уставился на него, бросил взгляд на Мику, невозмутимо за нами наблюдавшего, и снова на Сильвестра.  
— Знаешь, давно я себя так глупо не чувствовал, — пробормотал я. — По-моему, это тебе просто хочется мне еще разок врезать, теперь я понял. Но давай тогда уж, не знаю, по-настоящему сразимся? Заново? А то как-то это на самом деле глупо, реконструировать драку без эмоций. Ты сейчас на меня не настолько злишься, чтобы вмазывать в стену, да и я тоже…  
— Что, Майнштайн, зассал? — крикнул мне Мика.  
— А ты вообще молчи, девочка на шаре! — Я вновь посмотрел на Сильвестра, чье лицо внезапно стало совсем красным, расширенные зрачки смотрели куда-то мимо меня, пальцы сжимали мое горло все сильнее. — Силь! — Я схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Эй! Что с тобой?  
Блять. Это было похоже на ментальную атаку, с которыми я понятия не имею, как справляться, когда они у других. К счастью, все довольно быстро закончилось, Мика только успел к нам подбежать, как Сильвестр уже пришел в себя. Он прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша, и запрокинул голову вверх, прикрыв глаза.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Он вяло махнул рукой.  
— Да, это просто было… — кровь снова прилила к его лицу. — Нет, просто… Прошу прощения, я сейчас.  
И он почти убежал прочь. Мика пристально смотрел на меня.  
— Вот не надо. Это был не я. Я такие штуки вообще не умею делать. Чья-то атака!  
— Атака? — перепросил эмигрант. — Черт, я думал, он наконец-то словил флешбек!  
Я задумался.  
— Противно признавать, но ты скорей всего прав. Когда меня впервые накрыло, Силь тоже сказал, что это со стороны было похоже на ментальную атаку! — я покачал головой. — Ну ничего себе у него восприимчивость! Я думал, он меня долго и счастливо будет бить башкой о стену, а потом скажет, что ничего не вспомнил, а ему…  
«А он лишь положил руку мне на горло. Да уж. Недооценил я его впечатлительность! Может, стоит позволить ему реконструировать остальное — так он того и гляди все мои магии припомнит к обеду? Теперь я, пожалуй, понимаю его чувства, когда он хотел пожертвовать личиком ради науки… Кто ж знал, что одаренный в этом деле совсем не я!»  
Странно, я до сих пор ощущал прикосновение его прохладных пальцев к шее. Хотя меня ничем не накрыло.  
— Я все-таки пойду проверю, — произнес Мика. — Когда ты сказал про атаку, теперь мне противно признавать, но кажется, что прав ты.  
Однако он не успел, потому что Сильвестр вернулся — с нормальным лицом и взъерошенными волосами, будто умывался.  
— Ну, что ты видел?  
— Или это все-таки была атака?  
— Атака? — переспросил Крэй. — Нет, я… Со мной ничего не было. Просто внезапно… стало как-то не по себе.  
— Что есть типичный признак ментальной атаки, — вздохнул я. — Не надо так таращиться на меня, Мика. Если бы я хотел его ударить, я бы сделал это ногой. И я действительно настолько плох в ментальных атаках, что лучше ногой.  
Сильвестр странно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты хоть понял, кто это был? — обеспокоенно спросил Мика. — Это ведь опасно, надо же отследить!  
Вау. Какая забота на этой мерзкой роже!  
Я вдруг с ужасом подумал, а не переспал ли с ним Крэй для того, чтобы он от него ни на шаг не отходил. Черт. Правда, мне надо с кем-нибудь потрахаться. Срочно, пока я не стал воображать это.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — произносит Сильвестр. — Я разберусь, не беспокойся.  
«Врет! — пронеслось у меня в голове. — Он сейчас врет! Но почему?..»  
«Я понимаю, что не мне это говорить, но Мика прав. Если тебе в мозг кто-то пролез, это может быть очень опасно, Силь».  
«А ты вообще заткнись!» — рявкнул он на меня и отвернулся.  
Я опешил. Я ведь его даже не стукнул ни разу. С отвращением я узнал мерзкое чувство, не охватывавшее меня столько лет, что я забыл, что оно есть в наборе — обиду. Ох черт. Нельзя мне обижаться на Крэя, это будет значить, что мне не все равно, что он говорит.  
Контроль, помни про контроль…  
— В таком случае, свяжись со мной, когда будешь готов работать дальше, — холодно произнес я. — Жду-не дождусь, когда же я не буду обязан тебя видеть.  
— А я — тебя! — рявкнул Крэй и снова отвернулся. Я пожал плечами и вышел, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— Да не парься ты так. Люди, когда их атакуют, становятся нервными и раздраженными. Ты и так нервируешь Крэя, а еще полез с советами, когда его кто-то атаковал. Конечно, он тебя послал.  
Я вздохнул, допил кофе и принялся за работу, однако то читал о стихийной магии, то брался за свою неработающую песню, то читал обо всех существующих преобразователях. Я жутко злился на себя за то, что обиделся на Крэя. Даже не столь важно, с чего он вдруг разнервничался, сколько то, что я не должен так на него реагировать.  
«Маг ничего не стоит, если он не способен контролировать себя». Если что-то мучило меня сильнее, так только эти слова Джузеппе.  
Я в ярости отбросил подальше статьи и решил начать именно с него. Самоконтроль.  
Однако статьи, ему посвященные, были рассчитаны на более нормальных людей, чем я. Тем не менее, кое-что полезное в них было. «Не можешь перестать страдать от чего-то — просто перестань об этом думать». Сам факт неприятной эмоции от этого не изменится, но, по крайней мере, это не будет мешать работе.  
Да. Мне-то, конечно, хотелось бы «не чувствовать», а не «прекратить думать», но хоть что-то. Наверняка есть заклинание, изменяющее душу так, как надо, но чтобы об этом узнать, мне придется мириться с Амиром, а мириться с чем-либо сейчас я был не в настроении.  
«Сильвестр просил передать: завтра мы пойдем к Первому Магистру Пространства и Времени. Встречаемся в полдень у Западного Университета. Оденься как-нибудь не слишком убого».  
Это был Мика.  
«Крэй что, телепатии разучился после той атаки? Чего с ним было-то?»  
«Не твое дело».  
«Ты сам не знаешь!» — подначил я и вдруг понял, что угадал. Я хотел было продолжить беседу, но эмигрант поставил блок. Ну и ладно. Значит, завтра снова Сильвестр, и снова Мика, но зато — Первый ВИП? Это же тот самый человек, который как следует разъяснит про волосатую линию! Ничего себе, типа Крэй так извиниться решил — предоставив мне возможность получить ответ на мой вопрос? Круто.  
В весьма приподнятом настроении я проработал остаток вечера, затем вышел прогуляться по старинным улочкам Цини — так назывался город, куда Джузеппе меня поселил. Это был небольшой городок на берегу реки, с узкими крутыми улочками и довольно высокими каменными домами, отчего при прогулках можно было уловить самые странные запахи: то реки, то рыбы, то дорогих духов, то меда и цветов, а то бензина или пороха. Волшебники тут не жили.  
«Ты ведь не будешь работать, если у тебя будут соседи. Будешь болтаться с ними и мешать работать им. Да, я знаю, что телепортнуться ты можешь куда угодно, но сдается мне, место для тебя важнее».  
Итальянец был прав — другие люди будут меня отвлекать. А поскольку мне все равно приходилось ежедневно отчитываться, до этого полдня проведя в Западном, то социальной жизнью я был обеспечен за глаза и за уши.  
«Кота, что ли, завести», — лениво подумал я, вечером куря на веранде трубку. Давно я не видел Крэйского оранжево-бирюзового психоделического монстра! Интересно, почему Силь захотел, чтобы он был такого цвета? Крэй ведь любит строгость в одежде, кот, теоретически, у него должен быть или черный или белый. Или хотя бы черно-белый.  
Мне вдруг пришла в голову охуительная идея. Я снял браслет, подаренный Джузеппе, в котором хранился его союзник. Его звали Кзар. Раскрыв пред собой руководство по манипуляции с материей иных миров, я обратился к союзнику примерено с таким предложением: «Как вы смотрите на то, почтенный, чтобы бродить по нашему приятному и теплому миру несколько чаще, чем только когда моей жизни начнет угрожать смертельная опасность? Если вас это интересует, у меня есть небольшое условие…»  
Когда на почерневшем небе стали видны крупные пушистые звезды, я уже качался в кресле, пуская вверх белый вишнёвый дым, путавшийся в листьях, а мой живот грел крупный кот. Малиново-красного цвета, но, как говорится, кто без недостатков?..  
«Завтра я научу тебя мурлыкать, — думал я, гладя густую мягкую шерсть. — То есть не так, чтобы у окружающих стыла кровь в жилах. Это, конечно, тоже хороший навык, но когда ты кот, ты не должен быть динозавром».  
Союзник не отвечал. Он вообще был не разговорчив: выслушал мое предложение, сказал «да», позволил превратить себя в кота и тут же уснул. Тем не менее, держать в руках что-то теплое, пушистое и живое было легче.  
«Так становятся сумасшедшими кошатниками, Альфред, — сказал я себе. — Одиночество, недоеб и бесконечные попытки не свихнуться ведут именно к этому».  
Кзар впился в меня когтями, и я поднялся из кресла. «Правильно, пора спать. В конце концов, у меня никогда не было кота. Крэйская тварь не считается, от него был сплошной вред. Как и от Крэя. Надо было ему все-таки врезать по морде, но какая-то сволочь меня опередила со своей ментальной атакой. Интересно, кто точит зуб на Великого Мага?..»

Утром я отправил Кзара обратно в мир союзников, памятуя о том, что им вредно постоянно быть среди людей. Оделся, завернулся в плащ и шарф и телепортнулся к Западному. Мика уже был там, Силь пришел чуть позже. Я думал было спросить, в порядке ли он, но он бросил на меня такой мрачный взгляд, что я заткнулся. К тому же к нам внезапно присоединился Амир.  
— А этот что тут забыл? — хмуро поинтересовался я. — Его объяснений мне уже хватило.  
Трое магов уставились на меня с недоумением. До меня вдруг дошло, что про волосатые линии будущего мне объяснял будущий Амир, а не этот, а остальные вообще не в курсе моего вопроса.  
— С чего мы идем к Первому Випу? Неужели он такой идиот, что тоже поселился в Западном?  
Мимо проходящие студенты весьма неодобрительно на меня покосились.  
— Мы идем к нему, потому что у меня к нему важный разговор! — отрезал Сильвестр. — Ну и заодно тебе будет полезно послушать его общее мнение о нашем деле.  
— Это как-то связано с той атакой?  
— Нет. С ней я уже разобрался, — опять соврал Сильвестр. — Не знаю. Хочу узнать его мнение. Может, он нам название придумает нормальное.  
— Но Амир-то нам зачем? Вот уж кто нам совершенно не нужен!  
— А это не тебе решать, — отрезал стратег. Сегодня он выглядел поприличнее, хотя бы на волшебника похож.  
— А может, вы с ним теперь неожиданно помиритесь? — обратился я к Крэю. — Раз он первый Магистр Анимы и Энигмы, он наверняка знает что-то про ментальную атаку! Может, он сам ее и устроил!  
— Не надо так нервничать из-за моего присутствия, Альфред, — язвительно произнес Амир. — Я так и быть больше не буду стирать тебе память.  
— А ты больше и не сможешь, — парировал я. — Нет, а в таком случае, нафига вам я?  
— Не хочешь, не иди! — отрезал Мика, но Сильвестр взглянул на него и он заткнулся. Вот чёрт. А вдруг и правда он с ним переспал? С ним!  
«Слушай. Амир просто активный участник наших дел. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь с ним говорить после всего, но надо, чтобы Николай посмотрел на нас всех. Сквозь время. Вот и все!»  
Голос Сильвестра прозвучал у меня в голове неожиданно жалобно.  
«И извини за вчерашнее. Я знаю, что ты теперешний ни в чем не виноват, я просто очень растерялся… Хорошо?»  
Я отвернулся и кивнул. Как же меня бесило, когда Крэй так делал. Строил мне глазки, чтобы заставить согласиться.  
— Ладно, где там наш Первый ВиП поселился?..  
Он взял меня за запястье, мы телепортнулись, но оказалось, что идти до дома надо пешком минут двадцать. Называется — телепортационный радиус.  
— Вот уж точно ВиП, — буркнул я. — Мы ведь в самом центре города, а он себе такой радиус огромный запилил! Ни стыда ни совести!  
— Раньше ты, помнится, любил ходить в гости, — хмыкнул Сильвестр. — А теперь ворчишь как бабка.  
«У меня еще и кот теперь есть».  
— Понимаешь, Профессор и Великий Маг, — вкрадчиво начал я. — Я долго хранил эту тайну ото всех людей в мире. Но пришла пора сорвать покровы! Я любил ходить в гости не потому, что мне нравились люди, а потому что это было единственное место, где я мог нормально пожрать. Понимаешь? Нормально. Нормальную еду. Вкусную. Именно ради нее я терпел весь этот застольный треп и всех этих людишек. И да, именно поэтому я так любил ходить к тебе в гости. Думаешь, меня так уж привлекала твоя тонкая душевная организация? Брось. Меня привлекал ваш склад продовольствия. Господи, да у вас еда даже портилась! Так что уверяю тебя, залогом моего благодушия и хорошего настроения служил ваш погреб, а не мои к тебе симпатии. У вас всегда было что пожрать, и не просто было, господи, у вас был выбор.  
Крэй недоуменно нахмурился. Я махнул рукой.  
— Куда уж тебе понять. Вот так всегда. Открываешь человечеству страшные истины, а толку!  
— У тебя тоже дома была еда, — произнес Сильвестр после долгой паузы.  
Я горько усмехнулся.  
— Ага. Когда приходили гости. Мой дом служил показательным образцом квантовой механики. Еда появлялась только когда приходили гости, поскольку матушка считала, что иначе люди плохо о ней подумают. Но поскольку меня она из мира людей исключила, то я не считался. Поэтому я так любил гостей. Когда они приходили, можно было снова пожрать нормальную еду, порой даже вкусную, если она не пыталась ее готовить.  
— Альфред, здесь нет никого, кого бы ты сумел разжалобить своими историями о тяжелом детстве, поэтому — заткнись. Слушать это не могу.  
— Не можешь, не слушай, — отрезал я. — Кто-нибудь, подарите господину Кумору беруши, раз он не знает подходящих случаю заклинаний.  
— Хочешь сказать, что твоя мама морила тебя голодом? — потрясенно произнес Сильвестр, не обращая на него внимания.  
— Она меня морила картошкой. Это почти как голод, только нельзя умереть. Картошка на завтрак, обед и ужин. С хлебом, если повезет. А, еще можно было есть творог. Она очень любила творог. И думала, что тошнит меня от него исключительно ей назло, а в глубине своей… кхм, своего желудка я его тоже очень люблю, а выебываюсь искусства ради, чего еще от демонического отродья ожидать.  
— Зато теперь понятна причина твоей социофобии, — ухмыльнулся Мика. — Ты просто вырос, стал колдуном, научился добывать еду себе сам и люди стали тебе не нужны, верно?  
— Именно. Я даже к учителю магии ходил только ради его бара.  
— Кстати, где он, ваш великий гуру, что выпустил в мир столь несовершенных личностей, как вы с Крэем? — поинтересовался пренебрёгший берушами магистр Душ.  
Я пожал плечами и вопросительно поглядел на Сильвестра. Нормальным людям свойственно поддерживать информационный фон, но тот тоже пожал плечами.  
— Последнее, что я слышал, что он в Индии. Но это было очень давно, лет восемь назад.  
— И если уж на то пошло, то моим учителем он не был официально, — добавил я. — Так, пили вместе, и он показал мне между делом пару фокусов.  
— Так. Теперь ясно, кого винить в твоем алкоголизме. Надо найти этого светлого человека и поговорить с ним как следует, чтобы впредь зарекся работать с детьми, а то потом получаются великие алкаши вместо магов, а нам расхлебывать, пока гуру в Индии отсиживается, — фыркнул Амир. Я не удостоил его ответом, неожиданно погрузившись в воспоминания, Сильвестр, кажется, тоже.  
Внезапно Мика отстал от нас, окутав себя облаком Тишины, а потом что-то сказал Крэю. Амир покосился на них и, кажется, тоже был удостоен безмолвного объяснения, а затем Защитники Земли телепортнулись, а следом за ними и великий стратег, и я несколько обескураженно пошел к дому Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени в гордом одиночестве. Эти придурки заверили меня, что у них все окей и они присоединяться позже.  
Хрень какая-то.  
Я легко нашел описанное Крэем место и позвонил в воротца, которые внимательно меня изучили и вежливо распахнулись, снимая защиту. Встретить меня никто не удосужился, и я сам прошел к дому, окруженному богатым и разнообразным садом.  
В саду был не только другой, отличный от общегородского, климат, но и дули самостоятельные крошечные ветерки, порождая в листьях сумеречный, тревожных шепот, хотя время близилось к полудню.  
Я люблю теплую и ветреную погоду и счел, что не будет большой грубостью, если я сперва прогуляюсь по саду — если магистр хотел видеть меня незамедлительно, прислал бы кого-нибудь навстречу.  
Сад был чудесный. Земля пахла как после дождя, хотя листья были сухие, на деревьях порой можно было заметить кошек или ящериц, в ветвях повыше — птиц, но животный мир был самодостаточен и ненавязчив, и — странное дело — почти не издавал звуков. Только бесконечно-шелестящий ветер….  
Вдали росло несколько серебристых ив, сбоку я увидел можжевельник, а какой-то неясный заборчик был увит вьюном с огромными синими цветами. Все это так напомнило мое детство, что у меня перехватило дыхание и стало больно в груди.  
«Ну нет уж, прекрати, — сердито приказал я сам себе. — Не вздумай ныть, вспоминая прошлое. Оно — прошло. Оно никогда не повторится. К дьяволу ностальгию. И к дьяволу сожаления о несбывшемся».  
За свой пламенный монолог я был вознагражден человеческим присутствием: дорожка разветвлялась, и ее правое ответвление вело в более организованную часть сада, с беседкой, скульптурами из деревьев и крохотным фонтанчиком. Снаружи беседки стоял длинный, парадный, я бы сказал, стол, над которым согнулся человек, вытворявший что-то со штуками, похожими на плашки домино, только пятиугольными.  
«О боги, неужели первый ВиП — поехавший?» — с изумлением подумал я, глядя на растрёпанные темно-серые волосы и нелепую длинную вязаную кофту мужчины, которую бы не каждая старушка-кошатница надела.  
— Вы наконец-то пришли за нами! — мужчина вскинул голову, глядя мне в лицо обеспокоенно и одновременно радостно. Он выглядел лет на двадцать лицом, и лет на триста — одеждой. Странный контраст. — Я так рад. Признаться, скука меня совершенно доконала.  
— Поверьте, может наступить день, когда вы станете считать эту скуку счастливым временем, — медленно произнес я, вспоминая наши с Лайсой дни на побережье. — И, если вы не Первый Магистр Пространства Времени Всея России, то я пришел не за вами.  
Лицо незнакомца приобрело разочарованное выражение.  
— Жаль. Значит, еще не пора. Ну что ж, я подожду. — Он обратил полный тоски взгляд к своему домино. — Просто хотелось бы поскорее. Здесь всегда этот ветер, знаете ли… — Он поежился, кутаясь в кофту. — Он меня тревожит и сводит с ума воспоминаниями…  
— Так это чертов ветер! — воскликнул я. — Надо же! А я-то себя ругал почем зря!  
— Все время так холодно и тревожно… — продолжал бормотать волшебник. — Если бы я только мог его не слышать!..  
После некоторых сомнений я поинтересовался:  
— А почему бы вам не надеть наушники? Или вовсе не уйти в дом. В домино можно играть и дома.  
— О, я вовсе не играю, — с жаром произнес маг. — Это — готовая модель. А что такое наушники?  
Я внимательно осмотрел его снова. Да, конечно, волосы седые, а лицо может быть иллюзией, но наушники же так давно появились…то есть даже когда не было музыкальных, были те, что для тепла…  
— Наушники с музыкой. Чтобы заглушать шепот ветра и голоса других людей.  
Глаза у него были тоже совсем молодые, карие и полные вожделения.  
— А где…? — начал он, но я его опередил, прочтя заклинание потерянных вещей. Мои старые наушники все равно лежат без дела, поскольку в основном ими пользовалась Лайса.  
Я надел на его голову уши, включил плеер и показал, как пользоваться. Парень был ошарашен словно ребёнок. Я так и оставил его бродить вокруг стола с блаженным видом обретшего рай христианина. Знакомить с электричеством я его не стал, практика показывает, что большинство магов способно питать человеческие девайсы верой в то, что питать их ничем не надо.  
Я двинулся дальше. Тревожный ветер не утих, но перестал меня тревожить: странный волшебник оказался интереснее унылого прошлого. Мне встретилось еще несколько ответвлений от основной дорожки, но людей я не видел вплоть до самого дома, длинного белого особняка в неоклассическом стиле, чьи двери распахнулись передо мной снова без участия живых людей.  
Вообще у нас такой прием считается невежливым, однако я знаю много стран, где наоборот, мучать гостя беседами, пока он не угнездил свою задницу и не выпил чего-нибудь расслабляющего, считалось грубым. Впрочем, меня не так волновали манеры. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь появится.  
Побродив по комнатам, я нашел одну с видом на горы (которых тут теоретически быть не должно), сел в кресло и накатил рюмку вискаря из стоящего на столе графина, на всякий случай (наученный параноиком Владом) прочитав над ним заклинание проверки на яд. Достал планшет, открыл Инфофонд и стал читать про нынешнего Первого магистра. Николай Васильев, эх, беда у меня с такими именами, скорей всего перепутаю и буду думать, что он Василий Николаев.  
— Ну хоть кто-то умеет приходить в гости, — раздался негромкий голос над моим ухом. Я обернулся, даже не вздрогнув — не потому, что ожидал, а потому, что не успел. Раньше многим моим приятелям казалось хорошей идеей подкрасться ко мне и напугать, зачастую их всегда приводило в восторг то, что я не пугался (ну да, после папаши-демона и матери-нечисти меня мало что впечатляло), хотя им порой удавалось застать меня врасплох, но я умел не показать виду. — А где все остальные?  
За моей спиной возвышался представительный мужчина лет сорока, с белоснежными длинными волосами и безмятежным лицом иконографического Христа. Его большие темные глаза были миролюбивы и равнодушны, он стоял, сложив вместе кончики длинных тонких пальцев без колец. Одет он был в черный костюм, скрытый почти полностью черным длинным кимоно из блестящей материи.  
Я выключил планшет, допил виски и поднялся.  
— Они придут позже. Я думал, вас предупредили. Я — Альфред Майнштайн. Надеюсь, наше знакомство будет радостным.  
В отличие от лицемерных людей, мы редко говорим незнакомцам, что рады их видеть, поскольку никогда не знаешь, чего от них ждать.  
— Может быть, — безмятежно произнес магистр. — Мое имя вам известно, но все-таки уточню, что это именно я Николай…  
Договорить ему не дали: дверь распахнулась, в комнату влетела девушка в военной форме, и, бесцеремонно оттолкнув Первого магистра в сторону, вытянулась предо мной по струнке, отдавая честь.  
— Яволь, майн фюрер! Наконец-то вы прибыли!  
Я с недоверием уставился на девушку. Грудь. Эта была из тех девушек, которым вначале смотришь на грудь, потому что она больше лица. Лицо впрочем было тоже ничего, симпатичное, но исполненное чего-то маниакального. Темные глаза, короткие волосы, плотно сжатые губы. Серьезность и маниакальность — опасные сочетания…  
— Лора, прекрати немедленно, — без эмоций произнес Николай. — Ты заставляешь гостя думать о тебе плохо.  
— И никакой я не фюрер. Я знаю, я проверял, — добавил я, разглядывая ее… хм, форму.  
Среди людей встречаются почитатели эстетики третьего Рейха, один лайсин приятель, к примеру, всегда здоровался со мной, вскидывая руку, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что я никогда не был в Германии — ни в современной, ни любого другого времени. Волшебники таких вольностей себе не позволяют, но и среди нашего брата полно фанатов всяческих войн, но когда они узнают, что я там не просто не участвовал, но даже еще и не родился, то быстро утрачивают интерес. А тут раз — и фюрером.  
Взгляд девушки стал осмысленным, она отняла руку от виска и невинно уставилась на меня.  
— Ах, простите. Какой сегодня день?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Судя по ее лицу, это был не тот ответ, которого она ожидала. Еще некоторое время посверлив меня взглядом, она, пробормотав извинения, удалилась. Я изумленно смотрел ей вслед, хотя в памяти все равно осталась только грудь.  
— Не берите в голову. Это ее любимая шутка, — произнес Николай, наливая рюмку и себе, но не отрывая от меня пристального взгляда.  
— Не уловил юмора.  
— Смысл в том, что если бы вы сказали какой сегодня день, она бы сказала: «Черт, не тот год» и триумфально удалилась бы, оставив вас раздумывать о ее словах. Но поскольку вы не ответили, она растерялась, потеряв нить разговора.  
— То есть она всех считает фюрерами?  
— Конечно нет. Для каждого у нее свои прозвища. Лора полагает, что живет в нескольких временах одновременно и подобным поведением намекает на то, что она знает что-то, чего для людей еще не произошло. Разумеется, это лишь подростковые фантазии.  
— Подростковые? — хмыкнул я. «То есть эти формы могут стать еще больше?»  
Николай отмахнулся.  
— Я привык считать их подростками, хотя, разумеется, они давно уже взрослые люди. Просто, понимаете ли, в сравнении…  
Ходили слухи, что Первому Магистру Пространства и Времени больше тысячи лет, хотя родился он в прошлом столетии. Но, конечно, доказать это никто не мог.  
— То есть это ваши родственники? И тот парень, в саду?  
— Вы и на него наткнулись, — произнес Николай без энтузиазма, хотя особо удивленным не выглядел.  
— Неисповедимы пути личной силы. Почему вы не пускаете его в дом?  
— Я не пускаю? Упаси Семеро Старцев! — оскорбленно воскликнул Николай. — Нет, ему просто нравится сад. К тому же его эксперимент не может проводиться в замкнутом помещении.  
— Простите. У меня создалось впечатление, что он находится на улице вынужденно. Он говорил, что ветер ему мешает.  
— Только тот, что в голове, — сухо отрезал Первый магистр. Похоже, сыночка своего он любит не так сильно, как доченьку. Я невольно почувствовал симпатию к странному пареньку.  
— У вас очень необычные дети.  
— За мои грехи, — смиренно произнес Николай. Я не знал, что на это ответить и налил себе виски.  
— Слушайте. Пока мы тут ждем, вы не попробуете мне объяснить тему с волосатыми линиями? А то менее профессиональные граждане не смогли объяснить так, чтобы такой тупица как я понял.  
Маг удивленно и с некоторым напряжением уставился на меня.  
— Я ничего не знаю о волосатых линиях.  
— Мне так объяснили. Что линия времени — волосатая линия неумелого художника. Что типа мы можем попадать в будущее, а потом оно не случается, потому что «основная» линия изменилась. Как бы постоянно изменяющаяся колючая многомерная волосатая линия.  
У бедняги магистра натурально слегка опустилась нижняя челюсть.  
— Это Крэй вам такую чушь сказал?  
— Нет, не он. Другой магистр. Я был вне-временным студентом последние пару месяцев. Ходил на лекции сквозь время. И видел разные варианты событий. Ну подружился с другими студентами. Там, в будущем. А потом возвращался в свое время и понимал, что не знаю, как себя с ними вести — если я заново с ними познакомлюсь, это ведь отменит наше знакомство в будущем?  
— Почему отменит? Оно уже произошло.  
— Для меня. А для них — нет.  
— И для них произошло.  
— Я не понимаю. Как это так?  
— А может и не произошло. Вы вообще не можете быть уверены, что те люди, с которыми вы хотите познакомиться в настоящем времени, уже не были знакомы с вами в каком-то другом.  
— Как это? Они бы сказали мне тогда! Поздоровались бы!  
— Вы так считаете? А вы сами поздоровались с теми студентами, с которыми познакомились в ином времени?  
— Нет, но…  
— Людям свойственно поддерживать линию времени. Как и многое другое, например, приличия, внешний вид, некоторые основные законы природы…  
— Ну да, но… если я познакомился бы с ними в октябре, то как бы я мог познакомиться с ними еще раз в мае? Они бы меня уже знали!  
— Вовсе нет. Они бы знали, что вы — Альфред из октября.  
— Да нет же! Я не говорил им, что я вне-временной! Они бы просто сказали мне «привет» и… Блять, я запутался. Мне нужно нормальное объяснение. Без линий. Желательно с четкой и красивой схемой. Чтобы все было без всяких «если». Вот.  
Магистр добродушно рассмеялся.  
— Вы, Великий Маг, постоянно требуете от мира невозможного. Рано или поздно он подарит вам и это объяснение, но, кажется, не моими устами. Как знать. Может, найдется Великий Маг Пространства и Времени, который однажды сможет начертить такую схему и предъявить ее миру… Хорошо, я дам вам объяснение, которое считается наиболее современным. Мы постоянно пытаемся объяснить природу пространства и времени, но поскольку сами эти материалы изменчивы, то многие считают, что нам нужен новый язык для их описания…  
«Только не это».  
— …Однако я не считаю, что все настолько сложно. Смотрите, Альфред, слушайте и запоминайте. Нет никакой линии. Есть пространство. Жизнь мага — это набор мгновений, то есть координат времени-пространства.  
— И действия, — неожиданно вырвалось у меня, хотя я совершенно не собирался его перебивать. Первый магистр вскинул белую клокастую бровь. — Трехмерность бытия. Время, пространство, действие. Это и есть мгновение жизни. Совокупность этих трех явлений называется Паттерном. Мы сейчас занимаемся их изучением. Мы…- Я запнулся, потому что понятия не имел, что дальше сказать, хотя был отчего-то уверен, что собирался сказать нечто осмысленное.  
— Не напрягайтесь. В будущем вы все это прекрасно объясните, — меланхолично произнес Николай.  
— Хотелось бы дослушать ваше объяснение. Хорошо. Допустим. Жизнь мага — набор паттернов, которым необязательно быть линейными. Но как быть с двойными событиями? С изменившимися событиями? С изменившимся настроением участников? Мне так объяснили, что побочные ответвления «волосатой линии» становятся нашими снами. Или находят нас во снах. А так как время во снах перепутано — ну об этом знает любой Блуждающий, то…  
— Так, еще раз, какой идиот вбил вам эту волосатую линию в голову? — резко произнес Николай. — Какой тупой чертов гуманитарий сделал это?! Альфред, вы — Великий Маг, вы должны внимательно следить за своим окружением и постараться исключить из него невежд!  
«Теперь я знаю, как буду называть Первого магистра Анимы и Энигмы в минуты особой любви. Тупой чертов гуманитарий и невежда. Как это прекрасно!..»  
— А откуда вы знаете, что я Великий Маг?  
— Было бы странно, если я, будучи Первым Магистром Пространства и Времени, не мог бы заглянуть в будущее, — безмятежно произнес Николай. — Не надо так волноваться. Я не собираюсь вам ничего рассказывать о будущем, которое я видел. А вот ваши заблуждения развею с большим удовольствием. Видите ли, Альфред, наше сознание тоже нелинейно. Оно бесконечно прыгает туда-сюда, мечется, как каучуковый мячик по комнате, хотя нет, забудьте, с вами я буду остерегаться использовать любые аналогии, у вас слишком много воображения. Я даже случайно уловил ваше представление о том, как этот проклятый мяч пробивает стену. Извините. Я не читал ваши мысли, но меня порой в силу специальности заносит внутрь других людей. Все. Прекратите воображать то, что вы вообразили. И выкиньте из головы этот мяч, и волосатую линию тоже. А то сейчас ваше внимание заполнится этими вещами, и мне придется повторять все заново.  
«О боги, — подумал я. — А воспоминание о сне про голого Крэя с крысиным хвостом он тоже считал или нет?» Я постарался очистить разум.  
— Так лучше. Так вот, существование сознания мага тоже нелинейно. Вы ведь понимаете это, не так ли? Именно потому, что являетесь Блуждающим во сне?  
Я поморщился. «Блуждающие во сне» — самоназвание, которым частенько пользуются маги, пытаясь придать этому хобби более глубокий смысл. Для меня стало неожиданностью, что столь высокопоставленный волшебник использует его.  
— Да, мы часто пребываем сознанием в прошлом или будущем, а не в настоящем, — это вы имеете в виду? Какие-то события мы переживаем сознанием снова и снова, а какие-то забываем навсегда?  
— Вы сейчас в одном шаге к пониманию терзающего вас вопроса. Мне кажется, вы из тех людей, которым приятнее самому разгадать головоломку, чем услышать ответ, поэтому я подожду. — С этими словами Николай достал длинную керамическую трубку и, заполнив ее необычным ароматным табаком, стал неторопливо курить.  
— Я предпочту все-таки объяснение от вас. Да, это кошмарный недостаток сознания, особенно — мерзкое стремление к переживанию мерзких событий отвратительного прошлого, но я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к двум возможным будущим? Или к трем, или к десяти?  
— Они вас совсем замучили. Не волнуйтесь, в будущем вы начнете соображать намного лучше. Подумайте, если жизнь сознания нелинейна наяву, то…  
— Она нелинейна и во сне? Ну и? Это я прекрасно знаю.  
Николай вздохнул.  
— Альфред. Сознание мечется не только во времени, но и в пространстве. То есть в том, между чем вы делаете различия, называя «сон и явь».  
Мне стало жутко не по себе от того, что, кажется, пытался мне внушить Первый магистр.  
— Для сознания нет разницы между сном и явью? — медленно проговорил я. — Но… Но как же другие люди?..  
В этот момент мне показалось, что я вначале застыл от ужаса, а только потом услышал то, что сказал мне маг. Возможно, так оно и было. Мое сознание метнулось на секунду вперед и устроило ужас заранее, чтобы подготовиться немного к будущему ужасу.  
— Альфред, вы никогда не сможете узнать наверняка, в спящем или бодрствующем состоянии находится сидящий перед вами человек. Для сознания есть разница между сном и явью. А для стороннего наблюдателя — нет.  
«Поэтому я готов сделать нашу с тобой встречу сном» — сказал мне влюбленный в меня магистр Душ. То есть ему она… Приснится когда-нибудь. Или уже приснилась. И даже маги не всегда помнят все свои сны… И это выражение — «забыть как кошмарный сон»…  
— Но… Хотите сказать, что это объяснение сейчас _известно каждому?.._  
Николай пожал плечами.  
— Оно _доступно_ каждому. Это не значит, что каждый его понимает, и уж тем более — принимает. Большинство предпочитают его забыть.  
— КАК такое можно забыть?! — рявкнул я. — Вы хоть знаете, сколько херни я хочу забыть как кошмарный сон?! Почему эту фигню не проходят в средней школе?! Если бы я знал это раньше, я… Если все это я могу сделать сном… И забыть…  
_Забыть все дни, когда мать стала чудовищем. Превратить их в несущественное. Забыть тот день, когда я, отрубив голову Зимнему, обнаружил, что у меня нет никакой любви всей моей жизни… Забыть то сожаление о потраченном без смысла времени, забыть о существовании Сильвестра Крэя, забыть, забыть, забыть, забыть!.._  
Стоп. Успокойся. Что-то пока не укладывается.  
— Хорошо, но как быть с дебильными снами? Такими, где просто маскарад нелепых персонажей и картинок?  
— А разве «наяву» вы себе никогда не представляете нелепости?  
— Ну то есть, например, сейчас вы можете спать? И видеть другой сон?  
— В одно мгновение могу, а в другое уже нет, — спокойно произнес Николай. — Вы ведь не знаете, как мне сейчас видится окружающий мир. Так что… мгновений так много, а сознание наше прыгает по ним весьма ловко. Линейность мы выстраиваем памятью, а не сознанием.  
— Это слишком сложно для меня, — заявил я. — Получается, любой человек, с которым я говорю, вполне возможно, спит? Это означает вообще-то невероятную угрозу жизни! Если вы знаете о Блуждающих во сне, то вы должны знать, что лучшие из них всемогущи во снах. Против их атак не сработают никакие щиты. И еще. Почему мы это не контролируем? Например, во время драки я бы с удовольствием пользовался своими боевыми навыками из снов. И прочими умениями.  
— А вы пытались? — неожиданно лукаво произнёс Николай.  
— Но… — я растерянно таращился в пустоту. — Это же вы мне так целый мир перевернули… Если такое можно контролировать… я просто не верю, что это правда… Но…  
«Но это идеальное объяснение происходящего» — я даже не понял, я сказал это себе, или это были слова Николая.  
«Что до контроля, то ты не можешь собственное настроение порой контролировать, а хочешь — перемещение сознания из паттерна сна в паттерн яви».  
— Но тогда получается, сон это лишь состояние сознания?  
— Я бы сказал — «настройка». И заметьте, большинство магов не Блуждающие во Сне, и не развивают там таких навыков, из-за наличия которых вы сейчас пытаетесь отбросить мое объяснение. Вы наверняка способны на множество нарушающих привычные нам законы мира вещей во сне, не так ли? На левитацию почти без энергозатрат, на сотворение предметов из ничего, на несуществующее в нашей природе заклинание «отмены», на жизнь с перерезанным горлом или пулей в голове…  
Я энергично закивал.  
— К тому же, я слышал, что «тело сна» пластично и способно путешествовать между мирами, тогда как наша здешняя тушка — с трудом.  
— Ну да. Но так тело сна и физическое тело это два разных тела.  
Об этом я уже читал и знал давно, хотя сердцем все равно не верил, хоть и однажды даже наблюдал свою дремлющую в кресле тушку.  
— И сознание скачет между ними?  
— Ну да. 90% информации теряется, Альфред. Вы в ужасе от того, что кто-то может забыть встречу с вами, но ведь вы и сами забываете множество и деталей, и встреч. Почти все выражают восхищение моим потолком, входя в эту комнату, а вы даже его не видели ни разу. Для вас эта картина не существовала, не укажи я на нее. — Я вытаращился на потолок, где была изображена очень красивая и реалистичная старинная сцена: облачный тоннель с ангелами и всем таким. «Лестница Иакова», если мне не изменяет память, христианская аллегория на человеческую смерть (что она тут вообще делает?). — И главное, что вы прожили очень много мгновений, когда для вас эта картина не существовала. И может статься, она для вас перестанет существовать и станет сном. Разве вам не случалось забывать важные, или по крайней мере яркие события, и затем считать, что их и вовсе не было?  
«Помнишь, как мы охотились на призраков? Тебе тогда нравился Западный» — сказал мне Крэй.  
— Мне все равно это нужно осознать, — упрямо произнес я. — Это если так судить, то люди вообще ничего не контролируют. В зависимости от перемены паттернов меняется их память, а с ней и навыки, и знания, и способности…  
— Во сне вы воспринимаете это как должное. Меняется не память, меняется восприятие. Что-то отходит на такой дальний план, что становится невидимым, что-то, напротив, приближается.  
— Но хорошо, а как определить разницу между фантазией и «воспоминанием»? Есть ли какой-то шанс заставить человека «вспомнить» эпизод из уничтоженного будущего? Или прошлого?  
— Есть, но все равно тот человек будет по-другому воспринимать то воспоминание, — ответил Николай. — Что до ваших именно Паттернов, то это вообще иная сфера. Там вы действительно уничтожили мир, и всех людей с ним. Поэтому видеть паттерны Линии 1 можете только вы с Крэем, поскольку были единственными выжившими.  
— А мы правда были единственными? Я к тому, что ну… я творил то заклинание некоторое время, и всякие крутые маги могли почуять да свалить.  
— Не исключено, — спокойно кивнул Николай. — Но поскольку они не выстраиваются в очередь у ваших дверей, чтобы помочь с магиями, то считайте, что ими можно пренебречь. По крайней мере, я никого не знаю. Кстати, вот и Крэй. У него ко мне личное дело, замаскированное под официальный визит. Так что если желаете, можете выпить, погулять по саду, или и вовсе его не дожидаться.  
— Не-не, он сказал, что вы должны на нас всех посмотреть и сделать какое-то заключение… — пробормотал я. — Я лучше пройдусь, да. Буду осознавать, что мое сознание мерцает между сном и явью… — я застыл на пороге. — А Мерцание Мага?! Оно тоже от этого же?!  
Николай покачал головой.  
— Я не всеведущ, Альфред Майнштайн. Я никогда в жизни не применял это заклинание. Понятия не имею.


	53. Сад Времени

Я бродил по саду в полном охуении, и никакие его магические свойства не могли меня утихомирить. В возбуждении, в восторге, и в полном охуении. Сердце мое пульсировало, как и сознание. Я пытался постичь эту картину полностью, чтобы познать ее совершенство, или выявить ее некомпетентность.  
_Мерцающее сознание…_  
Или можно сказать — пульсирующее? Сознание, пульсирующее между телом сна и обычным. При этом обычное тело более-менее всегда существует в линейном времени, тогда как телу сна время вообще до задницы. Черт. Я еще с детства знал, что у магов два тела, и одно из них — тело сна, но поскольку в книгах утверждалось, что они не могут друг с другом спать, то я отмел эту информацию как несущественную. А не могут они спать потому, что состоят из разной материи, но мне тогда это не помешало на себя обидеться.  
Но если сон есть лишь настройка сознания (а не переход в тело сна, как я всегда думал), то сознание, настроенное как сон, вполне может находиться в бодрствующем теле, и наоборот, во сне может оказаться сознание, настроенное на бодрствование. (И это очень, очень плохие сны, особенно если припрет подраться с какими-нибудь чудовищами, считая себя обычным волшебником, а не спящим).  
С одной стороны это вселяет ужас — как вообще говорить с людьми, если их каждый миг кидает туда-обратно (например, из сна про Дырявый Мир на лекцию по Истории Магии — спрашивается, кто в таком состоянии способен освоить Историю Магии? Или выжить в Дырявом Мире?). С другой стороны, все как-то терпят. В конце концов, я ведь не знаю сейчас, какой сон вижу.  
Ага. Вот что он говорил. Память творит линейность. А по факту моему телу сна может именно сейчас сниться голый Крэй. Охуеть. А я иду тут и не в курсе. Зашибись.  
Ах нет. Смысл в мерцании именно в том, что единица не становится нулем, а чередуется с ним.  
_Хотя в различных системах координат она может казаться стороннему наблюдателю…_  
«Заткнись. Наслушался лекций, и пытается думать. Нет, надо сперва разобраться с теорией Николая, а потом громоздить на нее собственную».  
В различных системах координат — стороннему наблюдателю…  
_«Ты не можешь с уверенностью знать, спит твой собеседник в данный момент или бодрствует»…_  
То есть по сути для людей одна и та же жизнь — совершенно разная.  
То есть блин, конечно, это общеизвестный факт.  
Но знать, как он на самом деле работает — довольно-таки жутко. Неудивительно, что большинство предпочитает забыть. Но не я. Хер я это забуду. Не в моих привычках забывать основополагающие законы мира.  
Оба тела мага, тело сна и тело бодрствования, существуют одновременно и постоянно. (Поскольку мы не исчезаем, когда спим. Ну, довольно редко). При этом они делят одно сознание на двоих, которое пульсирует между ними, и контролирует существование обоих (насколько может). Изначально тело сна и тело бодрствования выглядят одинаково (хотя на деле отличаются друг от друга как единица от нуля), но со временем маг может развить пластичность тела сна до неузнаваемых состояний, равно как и при обучении колдовству маг может научиться изменять тело бодрствования, так что в итоге они перестанут совпадать. От этого различия во внешности.  
Однако, чтобы выстроить «линейность» нашей жизни, сознанию требуется время; очевидно, именно то время, что мы называем «сном». Проснувшись, мы полагаем, что «вчера» делали «то-то и то-то», а «ночью» спали, и нам снилось «то-то и то-то». Тогда как на самом деле эти события происходили (или могли происходить) одновременно, но наше себялюбивое сознание милостиво награждает нас временем и линейностью, то есть разницей между «днем и ночью», то есть разницей между «явью и сном».  
Иначе мы бы все моментально свихнулись.  
Тело сна тоже нуждается в отдыхе, но у каждого волшебника свои лимиты, и потому может случиться и так, что сознание не сможет обработать всю информацию целиком, и часть (иногда — значительная часть) ее утратится. Маг определяет важность события субъективно, к тому же, под влиянием новых событий, склонен к пересмотру и переоценке важности, порой вплоть до полного забвения. (Забыл же я, что когда-то мне нравился Западный!)  
Что до поддержания своей линии времени — тут тоже Первый Магистр ВиП прав — я буду довольно глупо выглядеть, если пристану к Амиру с нежностями, опираясь на событие, которое произойдет с ним в мае. (И то не факт, может, лишь во сне). Равно как и если кто-то познакомится со мной в будущем, с его стороны будет нелепо здороваться со мной сейчас, даже если он об этом прекрасно помнит. В принципе, попытаться можно, но это будет нелепо.  
Я был в восторге. Хрень про волосатую линию чуть не свела меня с ума, но все, что мне сказал Николай (я с усилием снова забыл про мяч, о котором он мне сказал забыть), я прекрасно понял, и не просто понял… руководствуясь этим данными, я, вполне возможно, смогу понять, как именно делается Мерцание Мага. Конечно, понимание не всегда ключ к успешному выполнению, но…  
Я остановился, потому что понял. Мерцание Мага — это просто большой перебой в пульсации сознания. Что-то вроде временного сверх-контроля, обусловленного угрозой жизни. Сознание целиком уходит в тело сна — которое, во-первых, хрен знает где, а во-вторых, на тело сна не действуют направленные на тело бодрствования заклятия. И при этом, да, обычное тело развоплощается, но, поскольку существует тело сна, именно оттуда сознание снова воссоздаёт обычное тело, либо, как там говорили другие волшебники, _маг пересобирает себя._ Разумеется, типичная лингвистическая ошибка, причем частично моя. В оригинале rebuild был переведен как «пересобирает», я перевел как «перестраивает», и тоже ошибся, потому что в контексте это было «воссоздаёт». Но для того, чтобы об этом знать, надо было знать контекст, а он пока никому вообще не известен. Чертовы языки. Вот стану великим магом, надо будет поотменять все. И договориться о нюансах блин переводов.  
По сути, чтобы овладеть Мерцанием Мага, надо научиться по желанию задерживать пульсацию сознания в теле сна, а затем научиться развоплощать и воссоздавать свое тело бодрствования. Последнее, кстати, сложно, но не очень. Хотя тут еще надо узнать, подходит ли стихийное развоплощение или нет.  
Маги, имеющие родственные связи с элементалями, или просто упоротые по стихиям, могут развоплощать свое тело в близкую себе стихию — в воздух, воду, землю или огонь. Влад говорил, что кровь у меня безвкусная, значит, я мог иметь сильфов в качестве дальних родственников и перевоплотился именно в воздух.  
Другое дело, что если это было фактическое развоплощение, то есть в nihil, то там уже с воссозданием придётся повозиться…  
Нет, ну с другой стороны. Черт возьми. Я так взял и за пять минут понял одно из самых загадочных заклинаний мира! Не то чтобы до конца, но основной принцип, а именно он-то и был неизвестен! И какое облегчение, что он адекватный, что не-существования не существует!  
И что самое главное, опирался я при этом на общеизвестные данные! Большую их часть я знал и без Николая, и по логике, должен был допереть до всего раньше. Ведь это так просто…  
«Ага, — ехидно сказал я сам себе, — конечно, все просто когда допер. А когда не допер, то все сложно».  
Мои восторги были прерваны тем, что я опять наткнулся на, как теперь выяснилось, сына Первого магистра, седого паренька в вязаной кофте. Он так и не снял наушников, но приспособил плеер в карман кофты, а на его лице читалось полнейшее умиротворение.  
Он заметил меня и подошёл ближе. Ни слова не говоря, обнял, прижавшись лбом к груди. Зачарованный своими мыслями, я даже не сразу напрягся, к тому же Кзар никак не отреагировал на потенциальную угрозу. Юноша поднял голову, и в его глазах я уловил что-то странное, непонятная мне эмоция, которую я, кажется, уже видел в глазах других людей. Парень смущенно смотрел на меня, затем снял наушники и тихо произнес:  
— Спасибо.  
— Да не за что… — пробормотал я. Я хотел побыть один, чтобы уложить все в голове, вернее, весело попрыгать и как следует утрамбовать уже уложенное, но с другой стороны, общество этого мальчишки… я вдруг отпрянул, а про себя выругался.  
Крэй. Ну конечно. Вот кого он мне напоминал с самого начала! Хрупкий нежный бледный мальчик. Не классическое, но очень симпатичное лицо, гладкая светлая кожа и темные глаза. Конечно, Крэй сейчас совсем не такой, титул Великого мага да и просто образ жизни сделали его куда менее невинным и намного более уверенным в себе, да и одеваться он всегда умел, но в общем и целом этот парнишка принадлежал, скажем так, именно к тому типу магов, от которых мне следует держаться подальше.  
Но мальчишка удержал меня тонкой маленькой рукой и снова взглянул так странно, как будто… Ох. Я сейчас по-другому возбужден, но это возбуждение легко преобразовать в сексуальное из-за типа объекта.  
— А хотите, я расскажу вам про свой эксперимент? — спросил он, чуть наклонив растрепанную голову. Я выдохнул. Понятно. Выдаю желаемое за действительное. Передо мной безумный ученый, которому скорей всего вообще насрать на секс, взять хоть его дикий старушечий шмот, такой уродливый, что невозможно не думать о том, как бы поскорее его снять… В смысле…  
Черт, я ведь с самого начала смотрел на его кофту и думал, что ее надо снять. Нет, я не хочу слушать ни про какой эксперимент, и я не хочу безответно влюбляться в юную копию Сильвестра Крэя, я хочу уйти отсюда и как следует обдумать то, что сказал мне Первый магистр Пространства и Времени, порадоваться за себя, и никаких проблем мне не надо…  
— Конечно. Должна быть веская причина, ради чего такое прекрасное существо мерзнет на улице, вместо того, чтобы спокойно наслаждаться теплом и уютом своего дома.  
— Вы думаете, я красивый? — Заискивающие тёмные глаза. Он берет меня за запястье и тащит куда-то вглубь сада. — Отец говорит, я отвратителен.  
— Не слушай. Родители не всегда добры к своим детям. Мне показалось, твой отец просто любит твою сестру больше. Так бывает. И да, ты очень красивый. Не вздумай сомневаться.  
— Мне все равно, на самом деле, — произнес он, садясь на скамейку и не отпуская мою руку. Я сел рядом. Ближе, чем надо. Вдруг случайно мир перевернется, и Крэеподобные существа начнут меня любить, а не дружить со мной? — Пока вы считаете, что я красивый, мне все равно, что говорят другие.  
Он замолчал, таращась на меня темными глазами. У меня всегда были проблемы с такими глазами, мне плохо удается считывать их эмоции. Но парень продолжал на меня смотреть, а затем провел пальцами по моей руке. Это выглядело как предложение, и я, не веря своей удаче, коснулся его подбородка и поцеловал в сухие обветренные губы. Он прильнул ко мне с неожиданной страстью, затем обнял меня, при этом его вторая рука отнюдь не невинно скользнула к моему паху. Целомудренно обнимая меня, он ласкал мой член через одежду, а когда отстранился, я увидел в его глазах неприкрытую жажду. Я стал целовать его вновь, стягивая с хрупкого тела одежду и расстилая ее на холодной скамье.  
Он ничего не говорил, только жадно подавался мне навстречу, отвечал на ласки и неотрывно смотрел мне в лицо темным, почему-то ликующим взором. Мне казалось, что он даже не хочет меня — он нуждается во мне. А я вот как раз его хотел, и, овладев, попытался продлить удовольствие как можно дольше. Парень постанывал и впивался в меня пальчиками, он наслаждался сексом очень изящно, почти томно, и в то же время его тело, казалось, жаждало моих прикосновений куда больше, чем сознание. Он кончил очень быстро, а после возбудился вновь, во второй раз уже дотерпев и до моей разрядки, которая показалась мне фееричной и психоделической одновременно.  
Все произошедшее было похоже скорее на приятный сон, чем на явь. Хм.  
— Нет, это не сон. И я хочу еще, — он потянулся за поцелуем. — Пожалуйста.  
— Ты читаешь мысли?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Выражение лица. Сад Времени часто кажется людям сном. Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы ты забрал меня сейчас. Ждать невыносимо.  
— Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь это. Куда, по-твоему, я должен тебя забрать? Разве ты не волен ходить куда вздумается?  
«И кстати, черт возьми, как тебя вообще звать-то?»  
Он вздохнул.  
— Проблема в том, что я закончу эксперимент, только когда ты нас заберешь. Так сложится время. И ты нас заберёшь, только когда я закончу эксперимент. Я бы хотел закончить его сейчас, но не могу — я слишком многого пока не понимаю. А без эксперимента мы для тебя бесполезны. Не пытайся понять, просто поверь мне, хорошо? Альфред.  
— Ты знаешь мое имя. А я твое — нет.  
Он ласково погладил меня по шее.  
— Кир. Ты… ты полюбишь меня в будущем, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — А я — тебя уже сейчас. И поэтому я подумал… что может хотя бы этот процесс я могу ускорить.  
— Ну нифига себе! Вот это я понимаю, сын первого Магистра Пространства и Времени! То есть ты решил «не тратить время зря», так, получается?  
— Да, — он обхватил мои бедра ногами. — Мне и так будет очень тяжело тебя ждать. А потом ты еще будешь долго тупить, и все такое. Я к тому времени чуть в обморок не упаду от перевозбуждения! — он осекся, взглянув на мое лицо. — Прости. Мне не следовало этого говорить. Но я не мог не… Пожалуйста, не злись!  
— Я не злюсь, я в ахуе, — размеренно произнес я. (Хотел получить людей, не соблюдающих временные рамки — получил). — Что еще день грядущий мне готовит?  
— Извини. Я знаю только про себя и про тебя, — смущенно произнес Кир.  
— А что твоя сестра назвала меня фюрером?  
— Это была шутка. Лора любит пошутить, — быстро произнес он. — Не обращай внимания, половина ее шуток довольно глупые.  
— Ну хорошо, — я ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его. Надо же. Со мной наконец-то случилось что-то бескорыстно-хорошее. Такой красивый мальчик.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты не можешь пойти со мной сейчас, — произнес я, когда он вновь оделся. Под кофтой на нем были обыкновенные светло-серая рубашка и серые брюки. Он сидел у меня на коленях и грелся под моим плащом. Я безумно хотел забрать его с собой. У меня есть теперь нормальный, не полный наркоманов и союзников дом. И если бы там еще жило такое прекрасное существо…  
— Только Сад Времени обладает необходимой для моего эксперимента средой. Извини. — Кир покачал головой. — Я так рад, что ты хочешь забрать меня уже сейчас…  
«Святая невинность. Рад он! Как я рад!»  
— А разве нельзя эту среду воссоздать?  
— Сад Времени построен тысячу лет назад. Его создали несколько поколений магов нашей семьи; времени на то, чтобы собрать их всех заново и уговорить сотворить подобное уйдет неизмеримо больше, чем на завершение моего эксперимента. Прости. Я не должен был поступать так эгоистично. Ты не должен был дарить мне плеер. Музыка увела меня и заставила делать вещи, на которые я бы никогда раньше не осмелился. На самом деле ты вернёшься сюда только из-за слов моей сестры. Не моих. Но теперь, я надеюсь, не только из-за них. Я изменил будущее. Прямо сейчас. Нагло. И я так восхитительно себя чувствую, я говорю, что был не должен, а на самом деле дико рад…  
Я обнял его и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, но я ведь могу просто приходить в гости? К тебе, если ты так привязан к этому Саду Времени?  
Кир, казалось, был ошарашен подобной идеей. Затем тяжело вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, без приглашения отца ничего не получится. А он меня убьет, если узнает, зачем я хочу тебя увидеть снова. Но я думаю, я мог бы иногда… приходить к тебе? Если ты не возражаешь?..  
Мне захотелось выебать его снова. Прямо сейчас. Если это сон, я не желаю просыпаться.  
— Не возражаю, — я усмехнулся и поцеловал его.  
«Боги, вот это день. Два охуенных события за раз!»  
— А теперь пойдем. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел. — Он вскочил и потянул меня к дальним беседкам.  
Посередине длинного стола высились пятиугольные плашки, выстроенные в ровный ряд, как домино. Поверхность стола, как я заметил лишь теперь, являлась монитором слежения, показывающем довольно банальные городские пейзажи и людей с разных ракурсов.  
— Линия жизни, — Кир махнул рукой в сторону стола. — Я собираюсь сделать модель Линии Жизни человека. Всей жизни, понимаешь? Смотри, это — ее прошлое, — он указал на левый край стола, с которого я и начал рассматривать это сооружение. — Смотри, какие тут четкие края, какие тяжелые, определенные грани! — Он провел меня дальше, и я в этот момент смотрел на его тонкую шею, торчащую из воротника небрежно выправленной поверх кофты рубашки, наслаждался теплом его ладошки и любовался красиво очерченным профилем худенького лица. — А это — будущее. Поскольку это обычный человек, а не волшебник, смотри, какие слабые, неуверенные, неясные паттерны! Видишь ли, демонстрировать мой эксперимент проще на людях, чем на магах, поскольку те не путешествуют во времени…  
Я попытался прислушаться к тому, что говорили его губы, и рассеянно кивнул, соглашаясь, что да, справа плашки не только казались более прозрачным, но и во многих местах и вовсе разрушали линию, выстраиваясь по три в ряд. Более того, на мгновение мне показалось, что один пятиугольник исчез, а еще один — изменил цвет.  
— Это постоянно происходит. Будущие паттерны легко появляются и исчезают в зависимости от намерений человека. С прошлым такое случается, но гораздо реже. А теперь давай посмотрим, что у нее в настоящем. — Он потащил меня к правому краю стола, потянулся было пальцами к плашкам, а затем отдернул руку. — Черт, забыл перчатки. Без перчаток их трогать нельзя.  
— Почему? — произнес я, с неохотой отпуская его ладошку, которая вообще-то была обтянута тонкой серой тканью. Но поверх них Кир надел вторые, казалось, те сделаны будто из зеркальной ткани, на указательном и большом пальце были какие-то дополнительные манипуляторы, а правая рука казалась светлее и золотистее левой. Затем он достал из кармана пинцет с деревянными окончаниями, весь иссечённый рунами, и приподнял им одну из плашек.  
Я поморщился от яркого света. Казалось, пятиугольник размером чуть меньше ладони светился как маленькое солнце. Впрочем, освещения он никакого не давал.  
— Обойди, пожалуйста, стол и взгляни на него с другой стороны.  
Я так и сделал, и мне показалось, что Кир зажал своим пинцетом черную дыру — обратная сторона плашки была настолько черна, что казалось, внутри и вовсе нет цвета — никакого.  
— Черная или белая? — спросил Кир.  
— Черная… — произнёс я слегка растерянно, удивленный вопросом.  
— Ага. Это значит, ты не спишь. Хорошо. Магам, которые спят, все кажется наоборот — та сторона черной, а эта — белой, потому что тело сна видит свою реальность. Хотя, как понимаешь, она одна и та же.  
— Хороший способ, но не сложноват ли?  
Кир усмехнулся.  
— Это побочный эффект. Смотри. Этот паттерн — настоящее. То, что происходит с ней сейчас. Давай-ка глянем… — По-прежнему держа пинцетом плашку, он провел рукой по столу, и мониторы отобразили молодую женщину, читающую книгу в метро. У Кира сделался слегка озадаченный вид. — Сейчас что-то должно произойти…  
Я послушно уставился на женщину. Она перелистнула страницу. В заполненном вагоне человеческого метро не происходило ничего, кроме толкотни. Я подумал, а не сцапать ли мне Кира вот прямо сейчас за задницу…  
Но не позволила научная солидарность. Я бы убил, если бы кто-то лапал меня во время демонстрации эксперимента, особенно если она не удалась.  
— Вот странно, — нервно произнес волшебник. Затем сменил руки и на мониторе высветилась какая-то тьма, точнее, сумерки. В них я разглядел дом, кухню, по столу которой ходила курица с выводком цыплят, а за ними наблюдала девушка, жарившая на сковородке что-то белое, похожее на зубную пасту.  
— Это ее сон? — спросил я. — По мне так типичный сон-переработка. Курицы на кухне, зубная паста в сковороде, и посреди всего этого ты существуешь так, будто все это нормально. Лично мне не раз снилась подобная же ахинея.  
— Ты умеешь готовить? — изумился Кир.  
— Нет. Я имею в виду домашние обстоятельства с незначительными изменениями. Могу поспорить это ее кухня или ее знакомых. И что за последнюю неделю она что-то жарила или будет жарить. Я к тому, что этот сон тоже никак не может быть паттерном. Мы ведь с тобой одинаково понимаем термин?  
— Время-пространство-действие, — вздохнул Кир, приподнимая плашку выше. — Не понимаю тогда, что именно. Паттерн есть, а на вид ничего не происходит.  
— Решение тоже является действием, — вдруг догадался я, памятуя о своем озарении. — Наверняка она прочла в книге какое-нибудь давно искомое объяснение и что-то важное поняла!  
— Это любовный роман, — мрачно бросил Кир.  
— А вот давай проследим, не поменялись ли от этого будущие паттерны!  
Он сделал рукой жест, и перед нами выстроилась призрачная копия Линии Жизни, для контраста сделанная ярко-зеленой.  
— И правда, — удивленно произнес Кир. — Вон там, смотри. Ну-ка.  
Он прошел вдоль вправо, в сторону будущего, и цепанул пинцетом новый пятиугольник, с моей стороны все еще казавшийся ослепительно черным.  
— Да, ты прав! — возбужденно произнес маг. — Раньше она не говорила с этим парнем, а теперь… — Его пальцы пробежались по мониторам. — Хм. Она попросила прибавку к зарплате. И все.  
— Неисповедимы пути человеческих мыслей! — Я подошёл и погладил его по плечам. — Но главное, что изменение все же случилось. Паттерн не обязательно будет каким-то особо драматичным визуально. А магов у тебя для наблюдения нет? Для чего вообще весь этот… — Я хотел сказать «вуайеризм», но передумал. Я не настолько идиот, чтобы насмешничать над человеком, которого хочу. — Вся эта Линия Жизни? Наблюдаешь, как паттерны порождают паттерны?  
— Да что там наблюдать! — отмахнулся Кир. — Нет. Дело в том, что… Блин, не здесь.  
Он повел меня к другому столу и показал, как у того в стороне «прошлого» многие плашки были перекошены, а некоторые, как мне показалось, уже были не совсем пятиугольниками. Кир еще и поставил какое-то заклинание увеличения, чтобы продемонстрировать полную разруху в прошлом другого субъекта.  
— Этот человек стар. Он страдает амнезией, и его прошлое искажается и стирается, — Кир приподнял пинцетом одну из плашек. — Видишь, нет связей? Вообще никаких. — А теперь взгляни на это, — он поднял одну из центральных плашек, и под увеличением оказалось, что она соединена с другими плашками, прилегающими к ней, несколькими тонкими нитями. Я не успел их сосчитать, но запомнил золотую, серебряную, алую и чёрную. Они тянулись из плашки словно лапша или паутинки, и скрывались в плотном ряду других плашек. — Это связи людей. Люди связуют свою Линию Жизни несколькими способами. Есть ментальная память, — Кир показал мне серебряную линию. — Есть память души, золотая. Есть память тела, красная.  
— А черная?  
— Подсознание. Сам не очень понимаю, что это за память, — с неохотой признался он. — Такое ощущение, что… Слушай, а ты вообще знаешь современную теорию Пространства-Времени?  
Я рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, обнимая. Ростом он был чуть повыше Амира, поэтому его было очень удобно целовать в шею и в волосы. Кир откинул голову мне на плечо и улыбнулся.  
— Я зря тут распространяюсь, да?  
— Не зря, — я прижал его крепче. — Я знаю современную теорию. И даже, пожалуй, предположу, что черная память подсознания — это результат сбоя нашей пульсации, когда в обычном теле находится тело сна и наоборот. — Кир уставился на меня и приоткрыл рот. — Но у тебя сейчас совершенно не подходящая аудитория, — вздохнул я.- Я, конечно, тебя слушаю. И даже частично понимаю. Но думаю я сейчас об очень далеких от науки материях. В основном о тех, которые я хочу с тебя снять.  
— Я так рад это слышать, — он извернулся и обнял меня за шею, глядя в глаза. — Правда, Альфред, я так рад, что я… — он поцеловал меня. — Но… потерпи еще немного. Я все-таки хочу, чтобы ты узнал, что я делаю… — он задумался. — Просто я рассказал тебе это в будущем. В том, которое уже не произойдет, но все же. Вдруг тебе мои слова пригодятся.  
— Если ты уже мне это сказал, то должен был знать ответ на вопрос «понимаю ли я современную теорию».  
Кир улыбнулся.  
— В тот раз я его не задал. И хорош бы я был, если бы ты сказал «нет».  
— Я бы не стал слушать объяснения в сферах, где не шарю. Ну или засыпал тебя бы вопросами. Ладно, что там дальше, с нитями памяти?  
— Отпусти меня, тогда покажу.  
Его пальцы с сожалением скользнули по моей груди, он отвернулся и снова взялся за инструменты. Я пялился на него, не в силах поверить в его реальность. Блять. Мне ведь снились такие сны. Возлюбленные из снов, от воспоминаний о которых рука наутро тянется к пистолету; каким бы я не был мастером сновидений, мне никогда не удавалось отыскать их вновь.  
— Смотри! — Кир приподнял другим, тончайшим, как игла, пинцетом золотую линию, связующую плашки. — Это не совсем «память души». Это и есть душа. Люди экстраполируют свою душу, растягивая ее в паттернах, и от того она становится слабой и тонкой, уязвимой, быстро устает и умирает. Видишь, какая тоненькая? Его душа экстраполирована на шестьдесят лет. Это слишком много, поэтому он свихнулся. К тому же у каждой души свой предел экстраполяции. Некоторые волшебники спокойно могут жить с растяжением на сто и более лет и чувствовать себя прекрасно, но это скорее исключение.  
«Блять, не произноси слово „растяжение“, стоя ко мне спиной!» — я невероятным усилием воли заставил себя смотреть на то, что творилось на столе, а не на задницу демонстратора.  
Словно прочитав мои мысли, Кир обернулся ко мне, глядя сияющими лукавыми глазами.  
— Короче. Жизнь человека, любого, мага или обычного — это отрезок времени. Она не бесконечна, так? — Я кивнул. — Паттерны — это события в жизни людей, которые затронули их сознание. Я имею в виду, маг может наблюдать атомный взрыв, но при этом думать о чьей-то заднице, и его паттерн будет выглядеть как «Такого-то числа я, сидя на крыше такого-то здания, думал о заднице своего любовника и пришел к мысли, что она восхитительна. Ах да, кажется, в небе алел яркий закат в этот день».  
— Окей, — я расплылся в улыбке. — Не надо меня взрывать, я слушаю.  
Кир покачал головой, отведя взгляд.  
— Черт, я сам объясняю так, будто на первом курсе, рядом с тобой… В общем, обычно, когда я показываю модель Линии Жизни, все как-то по умолчанию приходят к выводу что это, — он достал пинцетом полупрозрачную плашку из будущего, опутанную разными нитями, — один день человека. Или час. В общем, единица времени.  
— Ааа…  
— Так вот, это не так, — быстро произнес Кир, отходя чуть в сторону. — Паттерн вообще не имеет отношения ко времени, вернее, можно сказать, что он занимает миг, то есть 1 единицу времени, то есть он происходит за одно мерцание нашего сознания между сном и явью. Люди могли бы сказать «за один удар сердца», но сердце бьется намного медленнее, чем пульсирует сознание.  
— Ага, — я все-таки сумел сосредоточиться, и мне даже стало интересно.  
— Так вот, — Кир обвел рукой стол длиной метров пять, где гнездились пятиугольники. — Это — Линия Жизни человека, то есть Линия Паттернов, иными словами, отображение всех событий, которые для этого человека произошли. — Он прищелкнул пальцами, и стол, к моему изумлению, удлинился раз в десять, если не больше — мне уже с трудом удавалось видеть его начало и конец. Ряд плашек, однако, по-прежнему занимал всю его длину от начала до конца. — А это — Линия Существования Человека. — Кир торжествующе уставился на меня. — То есть точное время всей его жизни. Неплохая разница, не правда ли?  
— Даа, — протянул я. — Неплохая… Хочешь сказать, что между событиями нашей жизни полно «серого шума»? Пустых, не приводящих ни к чему размышлений, тоскливого ожидания, просто бессмысленной ни к чему не приводящей траты времени?  
Он с восторгом кивнул, и прежде чем я успел открыть рот, произнес:  
— А теперь взгляни на то, как в реальной модели выглядят паттерны.  
Я пригляделся. Пятиугольные плашки теперь стояли поодаль друг от друга, но некоторые — скопом, а иные — на расстоянии десяти-двадцати сантиметров. При этом большинство из них оставались связанными линией души и линией разума. Лишь красная, память тела, частенько прерывалась, а черная и вовсе мелькала то тут то там, как будто ее порезали. Я прошелся дальше и обнаружил, что ближе к прошлому золотая линия души тоже порой прерывается, а к совсем прошлому исчезает и серебряная. Ну да, мало кто помнит младенческие годы.  
Тем не менее, само домино выглядело со стороны цельным. Плашки-паттерны как бы отбрасывали тени самих себя, заполняя ими пустоты. Реакции на события. Переживания их. Предвосхищения их. Все верно. А еще где-то мелькают тени плашек, отстающих от настоящего времени жизни человека на многие метры. Это — мучительные воспоминания о кошмарных событиях прошлого, которые мы не можем забыть. И наверняка есть тонкие светящиеся образы будущих Паттернов — наши мечты и цели, которые мы слишком сильно стараемся вообразить, не замечая, что перестали добиваться их.  
Ну хорошо. Модель Линии Жизни в таком виде действительно выглядит освежающе жестко.  
— Так вот, наша душа и наша память растягиваются на множество псевдо-паттернов, заполняющих нашу жизнь, — произнес Кир, подергав пинцетом светящуюся золотую линию. — Тогда как по факту это не только вредно, но и не обязательно. — Он достал ножницы, на это раз полностью металлические, иссеченные рунами и на вид очень острые. — Смотри, что произойдет, если я сделаю так. — С этими словами он перерезал золотую нить, связующую два Паттерна. К моему удивлению, тонкая нить не упала вниз, и не осталась болтаться на ветру, а втянулась по разные стороны обоих паттернов. Так черепахи убирают голову в панцирь, завидев опасность. При этом остальные плашки оставались связанными. — Кир прошел мимо меня, перерезал следующую растянутую золотистую паутинку, и произошло тоже самое. Затем он поднял пинцетом плашку, и увеличил ее. Из ее центра тянулась серебряная нить, но золотая превратилась лишь в маленький яркий шар, казалось, вделанный в паттерн как драгоценный камень или капля инородного металла. — Если я перережу все нити души между Паттернами, экстраполяция души между «тенями Паттернов» или «пустыми паттернами» прекратится, понимаешь? Чем меньше экстраполяция, тем дольше жизнь!  
Я задумался. Киру удалось ужасное — я отвлёкся от его тела ради его идеи.  
— Слушай, ну и что с того, если человека убьют, к примеру?  
— Это да, от таких случаев мое решение не работает, но я не для людей это делаю, а для волшебников, а у волшебников все решает личная сила.  
«У людей тоже. Просто в меньшей степени», — подумал я, но промолчал. Еще не хватало ввязаться в известный спор Зеленых равны ли люди и маги.  
— То же самое и с памятью. Мы помним слишком много шлака, и это нас отвлекает. — Я уставился на Кира. Вот это он точно подметил. — Представляешь, как будет здорово, если я перережу не только нить души, но и ментальную нить? Сознание все равно составит линейность, но в ней уже не будет всяких глупостей, вроде тех, о которых думают студенты на скучных лекциях. Или в ожидании чего-то. Или той омерзительной паранойи, которая возникает от переживаний об уже свершившихся событиях… — его голос дрогнул; в нем звучала боль, до безумия знакомая мне лично.  
Я взял его за руку и провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности зеркальной перчатки.  
— Кир, это прекрасная идея. Ты хочешь сделать модель Линии Жизни действующей моделью?  
«Действующая модель» — это магический термин, означающий создание схемы какого-либо предмета, позволяющей вносить изменения в эту схему так, чтобы изменения отражались на самом предмете. При этом верно и обратное: любые изменения в предмете будут отражаться на модели.  
Проблема в том, что на данный момент известен только один реально существующий пример «Действующей модели». Это астральное тело человека. Целители работают зачастую именно с ним. Например, при повреждении внутренних органов, они восстанавливают их астральную модель, а затем, вновь соединяя обычное тело с астральным, задают импульс с большим количеством энергии, отчего тело получает силу, и, скажем так, направление, куда ему исцеляться. При не смертельных повреждениях, к примеру, разрыве мышц, даже не обязательно добавлять энергию — тело исцелится само.  
Однако Астральное тело создано не магами, а матерью-природой. И пока что ни у кого не получалось создать Действующую Модель чего-либо. Думаю, тому, кто это сделает, тоже надо вручить титул Великого Мага.  
— Да, — просто ответил Кир, выпрямляя пальцы под моими. — Именно это я и пытаюсь создать. Действующую Модель Жизни Мага.  
— Это будет охренеть как круто.  
Он взглянул на меня мрачным пылающим взглядом. Затем поджал губы и произнес:  
— А где мое «это невозможно»?  
— Я сказал тебе это в том будущем, которого уже нет? — удивился я. «Вот идиот».  
Он долго и пристально смотрел на меня несколько секунд.  
— Нет, не сказал. И даже не подумал. Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя именно после этих не сказанных слов.  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Я в некотором роде уже имел дело с невозможным. Я настолько ему не понравился, что оно стало возможным специально, чтобы мне досадить. Просто… я подумал, что это займёт очень много времени. А ты вначале утверждал, что я заберу тебя, только когда ты закончишь эксперимент. Вот я теперь и расстраиваюсь — не хочу ждать так долго.  
Он прижался ко мне, спрятав лицо.  
— В Саду Времени все немного иначе. Ты ведь сказал, что мне можно будет приходить в гости к тебе…  
— Конечно, можно. И нужно. Пошли прямо сейчас?  
— Не могу. Позже, ладно? Кстати, если у меня получится, знаешь, что можно будет сделать? — Он повернулся к столу и пробормотал какое-то заклинание. Все призрачные плашки взмыли в воздух, на столе остались только настоящие паттерны. Кир делал резкий жест ребром ладони, и все нити, на которых крепились призрачные плашки, оказались отсечены. Я осознал, что сейчас он демонстрирует мне иллюзию, а не колдует по-настоящему. Кир развел руки, а затем свел их вместе. Призрачные плашки слились в одну длинную линию, висящую в воздухе.  
— Понимаешь, что это, Альфред? Это время. — Кир провел левой рукой вниз, и все паттерны сместились и снова стали одним сплошным рядом, а ряд призрачных паттернов остался висеть в воздухе. — Когда моя модель Линии Жизни станет Действующей Моделью, я смогу сделать это: очистить все напрасно потраченное время и переместить его в будущее. И делать так всякий раз, когда у меня не будет получаться тратить его с умом. Это не бессмертие, но это способ прожить жизнь настолько интересно и настолько насыщенно, насколько ты способен.  
Призрачные паттерны вспыхнули ослепительным ярким светом и выстроились в один долгий новый ряд. Ряд Будущего. Если Кир осуществит задуманное, он сумеет превращать напрасно потраченное прошлое время в будущее.


	54. Общая Картина

У дома я оказался неожиданно быстро, и задумался, случайно ли я свернул на тропу к беседке в первый раз. Кир все-таки не только мастер игр со временем, но наверняка и с пространством. Какой молодец. Я долго шел по пустым анфиладам комнат; мне казалось, их стало больше, чем раньше. Интересно, где их всех носит?  
Затем я наткнулся на запертую дверь; прежде, чем дернуть за ручку, применил простенькое заклинание прослушки, удивившись, что оно сработало в таком доме, и услышал голоса:  
— Вы такой послушный мальчик, — произнес Николай. — По правде говоря, я завидую вашей матери.  
— Ничего подобного! Я не хочу вообще видеть его! Моя бы воля — никогда бы с ним больше не разговаривал!  
— Значит, такова ваша жертва ради науки? — насмешливо поинтересовался Николай. — Мужественно пребывать рядом с Альфредом Майнштайном, выискивая клочки общего прошлого?  
— На данный момент — да, — высокомерно произнес Крэй, пока я осознавал, что говорил он только что про меня. — Тем не менее, наш проект целиком связан с моей специальностью, полагаю, вскоре мне удастся приоткрыть некоторые аспекты и причины жаме-вю и дежа-вю…  
— Подслушивать — нехорошо, — раздался над ухом голос. Я дернулся, отскочил и чуть не врезался в стену — сестричке Лоре удалось подкрасться ко мне абсолютно незаметно, куда там папане — она меня чуть не довела до сердечного приступа.  
— Твою мать, — произнес я, пытаясь усмирить пульс и нервный тик. Вот так. Смерть от внезапных сисек. Такова будет официальная причина преждевременной гибели Великого Мага.  
— Просто показываю, насколько я хороша, — произнесла девушка. Теперь, вдоволь наглядевшись на ее брата, я уже мог за сиськами замечать родственное сходство — похожий разрез глаз и мимика, полный бардак на голове. «И в голове» — добавил я, почти цитируя их папаню. — Я имею в виду, мало кто способен ускользнуть от меня.  
— Мало кому захочется, — произнес я что-то вроде комплимента, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Лора снисходительно на меня взглянула.  
— Я наемный убийца, мой фюрер, а не то, что вы подумали.  
— А! — я вытаращил на нее глаза. — Да. Теперь мне блять все стало ясно. Признавайтесь, кто меня заказал?  
Она прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась. Удивительно. Улыбки у них совершенно разные, а мимика похожа.  
— Это вы мне закажете, мой фюрер. Про-боно. Догадаетесь, кого?  
Множество диких вариантов пронеслись в моей голове, среди которых присутствовали недобитые персонажи детских обид (включая Алису Крэй), сбежавшие от моей расправы участники противостояний из Универа, мой испанский любовник, пообещавший на прощание меня убить, парочка покупателей, которых Лайса запретила мне убивать, потому что они часто приходили, и… и на этом моя фантазия закончилась. Я даже Мику в список не включил, он, конечно, редкостный мудень и отпиздить его я хочу, но убивать его, с моей точки зрения, чрезмерно.  
Потом я вспомнил, что только что услышал, и произнес:  
— Не вздумай прикасаться к Крэю.  
Лора прыснула, явно не ожидая этих слов.  
— Моих заказчиков. Которые заказали мне вас.  
Я уже ничего не понимал и на всякий случай отступил к окну. Удивительный человеческий рефлекс, между прочим. На закрытых дверях и окнах магов обычно самые крутые заклинания. Гораздо эффективнее было бы отступить к пустой стене, ее никто не ожидает, что развалят.  
— Хорошо. Заказываю. А теперь можно как-нибудь для нормальных, не живущих во множестве времен и не помнящих своего будущего людей?!  
— Разве у вас нет врагов, мой фюрер?  
— Да я последнее время… — меня осенило. — Неужели родственники Александры? Ты настолько крута, что к тебе обращается Диаспора?!  
На самом деле это, конечно, было нехорошо. И очень ярко иллюстрировало мою психопатическую тупость. Я убил представительницу Верховной Диаспоры. Именно в таком ключе я сейчас известен широкой общественности. Ассистент Великого мага, убийца.  
Проблема была в том, что с моей точки зрения, я ее не убивал. Не наносил удар, не обещал смерти взглядом, не наблюдал превращение мага живого в мага мертвого. Это все равно, что запереть вора в доме, не зная, что он там, а вернувшись из путешествия, обнаружить тощий труп на полусъеденном коврике.  
Я-то знал, что я уже не крэйский ассистент, и что это совсем не так произошло, как живописали свидетели: мол, я применил какую-то кошмарную пространственную магию. Крэя теперь вообще боятся, развел тут ассистентов-ассасинов! Я читал чей-то критический высер, что негоже Защитникам Земли держать в ассистентах грубых и невоспитанных психопатических чудовищ, знающих кошмарные пространственные трюки.  
Никто даже не вспомнил про мое исследование Души, или хотя бы про то, что я вообще-то магистр Высокой Энергетики (хоть и недоучившийся), а не ВиП.  
А после того, как Крэй настучал мне по морде, эпизод с Александрой у меня стерся начисто, потому что наглый, злобный, грубый и невоспитанный Крэй обрушился на меня всей реальностью своего существования, я до сегодняшнего дня ни о чем больше не мог думать, кроме того, КАК в этом неженке столько времени таилось столько злобы и не выплескивалось раньше. В общем, какие там убийства Диаспор на фоне злобного Крэя, который после этого испугался меня и взял себе в рыцари Мику, фактически, сменив одного психопатического ассистента на другого.  
В общем, слова Лоры меня изрядно освежили. Не знаю, как там насчет убить, но подкралась она ко мне мастерски. И следует помнить, что богатые и древние семьи не имеют привычку нанимать только одного ассасина. Еще и Кир что-то болтал о том, что я вернусь за ней…  
— Хорошо, — произнес я. — Спасибо. Наверное, это тот дар, который можно оценить только в будущем, да? Мне бы сейчас очень не хотелось умирать, — я снова подумал о Кире. — Да и в будущем тоже.  
Она вытянулась и снова отдала мне честь.  
— Не расстраивайтесь из-за Сильвестра Крэя, мой фюрер. Поверьте мне, в будущем вы будете над этим очень сильно смеяться.  
— Серьёзно? — изумился я. — Над тем, что он не хочет меня видеть?  
— Я не слышала, что он говорил. Но в будущем вы будете смеяться, вспоминая именно этот разговор, — серьезно ответила девушка. Она ушла, а я так и просидел, прислонившись к подоконнику и размышляя, над чем это в сегодняшнем разговоре Крэя я мог бы в будущем смеяться. Может, все еще впереди?  
Впрочем, я обнаружил, что мне не слишком интересно знать ответ. И слова Крэя о том, что он не хочет меня видеть, не особо меня задели. Удивительно, еще вчера я аж обижался на него из-за какой-то мелочи, а теперь совершенно спокоен и даже недоумеваю, чего я к нему так привязался. Мальчишка. Конечно, дело в мальчишке. Я покосился в окно, но оно выходило в какую-то иную реальность. Интересно, что он там сейчас делает? Такой хорошенький нежный сумасшедший мальчик. Кир.  
***

В саду Николая Васильева шел дождь, пахло свежескошенной травой и августом, яркие мокрые цветы оживляли изумрудный пейзаж. Вдали плескались фонтаны, на скамье возле беседки двое мальчишек развешивали между деревьев какие-то невзрачные гирлянды, но Сильвестр был сейчас слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы вдаваться в подробности этой странной игры.  
— Слушай, если он добрался до Макса и Джин, почему ты думаешь, что он не пытался добраться до тебя? — спросил Мика. — Во время той атаки.  
Сильвестр вздрогнул. События, заставившие их прервать визит, касались внезапного исчезновений двух американских коллег из Общества Защиты Земли. Совместно проведенное заклинание поиска показало, что их уже нет в живых, хотя тел так и не нашли. Другое заклинание выявило образ их убийцы — недавно появившегося волшебника по имени Влад, чьи цели были неизвестны. Отчего и куда исчез Кумор, Силь не знал, но не исключено, что ему вскоре об этом расскажут родственники. Возможно, первопричина была одна и та же, так как о Владе Силь слышал и от своих.  
— Нет, Мика, будь это он, я бы так легко не отделался, — произнес Сильвестр.  
«А может лучше, чтобы это был он. Потому что я не знаю, как легко отделаться от того, что я видел».  
Повезло, что и Мика, и Альфред приняли его флешбек за атаку. Черт, он так хотел флешбек!.. Но он совершенно не ожидал увидеть того, что увидел, когда положил руку на горло Альфреда.  
Впрочем, может и к лучшему, что ЭТОТ флешбек достался ему. То есть абсолютно точно к лучшему. Альфред ему жизни не даст, если узнает. Он и так уже фантазировал об этом сверх меры, а если узнает, что все это — правда…  
«Я хочу вытащить его и стереть». Может, лучше затереть память Альфреду, если ему прифлешбечится тот же эпизод? Пусть это и незаконно. Или вообще отказаться от проекта? Но это будет выглядеть подозрительно. И трусливо. И…  
Они были вдвоем. Голые, в одной постели, и целовались так, как будто завтрашний день не наступит. Сильвестр сжимал его горло, а он улыбался, так, как Альфред вообще не умеет улыбаться, так он улыбался только в детстве, а сейчас способен лишь кривить рот в косой мерзостной ухмылке. И, кажется, все сорвалось именно потому, что эта улыбка, и пальцы Альфреда на щеках и нежные прикосновения, — все это было слишком нереально. Сильвестр выпал обратно в мир, но вполне представлял, чем такие сцены заканчиваются.  
Если Альфред увидит что-то подобное, он ему точно жизни не даст. Скажет: «Я обнародую это, если не отдашь мне звание Великого Мага», и это в любом случае будет позор на всю жизнь.  
«Нельзя позволить ему ко мне прикоснуться. Больше никогда. Наверняка такие флешбеки могут возникать только от прикосновений. Нет уж. Пусть лучше поднимает всю прошлую университетскую жизнь, чем это».  
«И в прошлом мире все было по-другому, — мрачно думал Сильвестр. — И меня все явно устраивало. А потом что-то случилось, и этот идиот уничтожил мир. Может, я пытался ему помешать?.. А если помочь?.. Если мы оба виноваты? Крашнули все специально ради своих целей?»  
Безумно хотелось об этом с кем-то поговорить, но он не знал, с кем. Точно не с Надей и не с матерью, они обе ненавидят Альфреда, и реакция у них будет соответствующая. И не с Микой. Сильвестра вообще никогда не интересовали мужчины, ему было все равно, чем они друг с другом занимаются, а к нему никто интереса не проявлял, чтобы он мог задуматься об этом. И Альфред к нему никогда никакого интереса не проявлял, что бы он там не болтал про влюбленность, которая скорей всего ему вообще приснилась. Сильвестр даже не знал, что он гей, пока они не встретились на его даче. И поверил он в это только после того, как увидел их с Кумором, которому, кстати, не составляет труда запудрить мозги человеку с любой ориентацией.  
А теперь, получается, он тоже гей. В смысле, должен интересоваться мужчинами. Но, наверное, можно же совмещать?..  
И вообще, вот прямо сейчас, Сильвестру не хотелось интересоваться ни мужчинами, ни женщинами. Ему хотелось Великие Магии, и чтобы при этом как-то непозорно выйти из-под власти титула Великого Мага… А в идеале… Ну, его ведь тоже должны как-то наградить, за то, что он столько времени страдал из-за Альфреда?  
Он сказал Мике, что титул оставил себе, чтобы «мотивировать» Альфреда, но на самом деле ему не хотелось его отдавать. Он понял это внезапно, в тот момент, когда Джузеппе потребовал извинений. Потому что это было нечестно. Он не просил никаких видений. Он не просил провозглашать его Великим Магом. Это не он виноват в ошибочной интерпретации, а Кумор и Виктория Михайлова, а также все, кто с ними работал. И, конечно, их тоже сложно упрекнуть за ошибку, ведь по факту «Песнь Смерти» — так неофициально назвали заклинание уничтожения мира — пел именно Сильвестр. Но с другой стороны, он не обязан извиняться за чужую некомпетентность. Он сделал все, что мог.  
Так он и сказал Ивану после того, как они покинули Италию, оставив Альфреда на попечение Джузеппе. Что пока Майнштайн не придумает магии, титул останется его. «Мало ли какую вы через еще пять лет новую интерпретацию придумаете?!» — злобно выплюнул он в лицо Представителю Диаспоры. После этого Сильвестр еще долго чувствовал себя полным мерзавцем.  
Но в уничтоженном будущем он ведь был еще хуже?  
Его не отпускало смутное чувство: а вдруг это он сам виноват в этом? Вдруг Альфред крашнул мир только потому, что он умер или… или его кто-нибудь убил.  
Жизнь Альфреда после их расставания полнилась белыми пятнами, поскольку он отказался сотрудничать со следствием, сказав, что половину не помнит. Вдруг это все было ради того, чтобы отомстить какому-нибудь убийце? А потом он его прикончил и все забыл? Вдруг в том мире Сильвестра убил этот Александр Зимний, о котором все так много говорили, вдруг иначе было нельзя?..  
Сильвестр понимал, что у него начинается бред. В первом видении он был жив. И — надо рассуждать трезво — если у Альфреда хватило сил уничтожить мир, воскресить человека точно мог бы. Суть то в том, что если он знал, как уничтожить мир, то абсолютно любое заклятие было ему нипочем. Он мог бы уничтожить мир на день назад, или на неделю, разобраться с человеком, им вредившим, — некоторые смертельные проклятия работают сквозь время и пространство, и их не отменить банальным перемотом, и от них не улизнуть в следующий день, но если уничтожить сам факт его произнесения…  
«Я умру, если не расскажу это кому-нибудь. У меня взорвётся голова».  
У Сильвестра был еще один лучший друг, с Универа, и опять же из-за деликатности вопроса, он не был уверен, что готов говорить с ним об этом. И с ним, в случае чего, еще и время не крутануть назад. Равно как и с Микой. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет жалеть, что у него слишком сильные друзья!  
А может рассказать ему? Альфреду? Если бы Сильвестр знал какой-нибудь на него хороший компромат, можно было бы обменяться… но его, кажется, ничего вообще не волнует.  
Наложить на него печать молчания?  
Впрочем, все печати могут быть сняты, а поскольку он теперь иностранец, то против Джузеппе у Сильвестра нет шансов.  
И, как назло, Альфред, похоже, расстался с Кумором — в который раз — и потому заставить его молчать под угрозой того, что Силь разболтает это ему…  
О боги. О чем он вообще думает? Он думает, как Альфред. Или пытается думать, как он.  
Сильвестр прижал пальцы к покрасневшим щекам. Надо успокоиться.  
Внезапно он понял, что один. Мики рядом не было. Кажется, он сошел с основной дорожки и заблудился в саду. Силь помнил какие-то слухи про Сад Времени, что, мол, там дикие пространственные скруты, а свернув не туда, можно стать младенцем, но это была типичная клюква про всех Випов, чем выше должность, тем раскидистей.  
Шелестели кусты со звездчатыми листьями, вдали виднелась беседка, в другой стороне — стена из лабиринта декоративных растений. Деревья вокруг были слишком высокие, Сильвестр никак не мог понять, в какой стороне дом, но в целом ничего страшного не происходило.  
Тем не менее, Сильвестр вдруг почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Он вздрогнул, хотя было не холодно, и подумал, что сейчас бы обрадовался любому человеку, даже Альфреду.  
«Ладно. Хорошо. Не любому, — подумал он спустя минуту. — Что _он_ здесь делает?!»  
И действительно, насколько ему было известно, его бывший одногруппник Кирилл Васильев не… О боги. Неужели он — родственник Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени?!  
И молчал об этом все обучение?! Более того, постоянно говорил, что маги «старой крови» — вырожденцы?!  
Не то чтобы они с Киром были врагами. Но, скажем так, они старались не пересекаться. То есть это Сильвестр старался с ним не пересекаться. И это именно из-за него он не стал лучшим выпускником в группе, и…  
А затем Сильвестр и вовсе замер, не в силах пошевелиться, потому что вторым человеком был все-таки Альфред. Альфред, который в этот момент взял Кира за подбородок и поцеловал, нежно, как девушку, как будто не знал, кто перед ним…  
«Но он и правда не знает! — мелькнуло в голове. — Альфред не может его знать… Или может? Все-таки, в одном Универе мы сколько-то времени проучились… И почему вообще?.. И как это… Он — и Кир?! Почему Альфред постоянно выбирает себе любовников одного поганее другого?!»  
В смысле…  
Сильвестр вдруг вспомнил его недавнее ментальное сообщение среди ночи, и не без злорадства шагнул вперед… чтобы обнаружить, что на самом деле шагнул назад. Пространственный скрут не пускал его дальше.  
Парочка прервала свой поцелуй, Кир повернул голову, обнимая Альфреда за шею, и взглянул прямо в глаза Сильвестру. Невинная, почти нежная улыбка тронула его губы, он сомкнул пальцы на плече Альфреда и показал Сильвестру средний.  
«Вот уж нет, старая кровь мне тут не нужна, — мерзким голосом произнес Кир ему в голову. — Слышал, как ты поднялся после окончания, Второе место. Великий маг, надо же! Даже думать забудь тянуть свои мерзкие пальцы к моему парню. Мне отвратителен сам факт, что он разговаривает с такой дрянью, как ты, но что поделать. Но если я узнаю, что ты тянешь к нему свои клешни-переростки, Крэй, я уведу тебя в такой скрут, из которого ты выберешься лишь через семь миллионов лет, и это в том случае, если сможешь найти свои младенческие мозги, которые я оберну во времени вспять. Ты теперь знаешь мою страшную тайну, Второй — я тоже „старая кровь“. Это означает, что мне глубоко плевать, великий ты маг или нет. Я уничтожу тебя, если будешь лезть к Альфреду!»  
В этом был весь Кир. Он мог с безмятежным видом, как ангел, смотреть в окно, и при этом говорить ему что-то в таком роде. Прямо на лекции. Или вот как сейчас. Если Сильвестр и ненавидел кого-то по-настоящему, так это его, а теперь еще он запудрил мозги Альфреду, и еще он — родственник Николая, что косвенно означает, что он в какой-то — ужасно тонкой степени — родственник всем Крэям.  
Как будто у Сильвестра мало проблем!  
«Только в твоих мечтах, Кирюша. — Сильвестр знал, что Кир ненавидел, когда кто-то использовал иные производные его имени. — Я — Великий Маг и спокойно снесу тебя вместе с твоим домом и твоим папой, если мне так захочется. Что до твоего желания служить подстилкой моему ассистенту — то сколько угодно, он меняет их каждые две недели, я уже устал следить за сменой лиц. Впрочем, тебе наверное удастся растянуть свое удовольствие на пару месяцев, если повезет».  
И едва договорив эту фразу, Сильвестр развернулся и шагнул в сторону, выламывая скрученные пространства и ставя блок против Кира, чтобы не услышать его ответ.  
— Силь, ты чего?  
Он фактически врезался в Мику, который поймал его за плечи и внимательно взглянул в лицо. Кровь стучала в висках, Сильвестр чувствовал, как его щеки краснеют от осознания того, что он произнес. Он даже не пользовался заклинанием «что бы сказал Альфред» в таком случае. Он сам все это сказал. Сам!  
Ему было ужасно стыдно. Таких мерзостей он в жизни никогда никому не говорил. Даже Киру, который доставал его все время. Но вот именно поэтому… И потому, что он посмел думать…  
— Ты куда исчез, я обернулся, а тебя нет, и тут вдруг ты! Все в порядке? Это ведь не было атакой?  
«Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Силь, не в силах пока говорить вслух. — Я… это было что-то другое. Похожее на приступ паники. Но… я испугался, и у меня не получилось словить флешбек, а то, что я исчез, так я говорил тебе, что если меня сильно напугать, я иногда могу исчезнуть незнамо куда. Но тут я хотел…»  
Он смотрел на него, пока Мика не сделал то, чего Сильвестр ужасно хотел, чтобы он сделал — обнял его. Ему сейчас ужасно хотелось прикоснуться к кому-то, кто на его стороне.  
— Не мучай ты себя так. Вот вбил ты в голову, что хочешь увидеть эти флешбеки. Забей. Пусть Майнштайн их видит один, а я с удовольствием посмотрю на это, раз уж ты говорил, что он ревет от них.  
Сильвестр резко поднял голову и выпалил:  
— Как ты думаешь, я должен буду?.. — он запнулся. Весь заряд смелости и наглости он истратил на Кира.  
— Должен будешь что? — удивленно спросил Мика.  
— Должен буду… быть с ним, — чуть слышно произнес Сильвестр. — Как и в прошлом… мире?  
К его изумлению, Мика покраснел и отвел взгляд, но затем собрался и встряхнул его за плечи.  
«Что за чушь ты несешь? Ничего ты ему не должен. Как тебе такое в голову пришло вообще?»  
— А если вдруг?..  
«Если вдруг что?»  
«Если мы вдруг когда-нибудь… будем вместе. Ты не возненавидишь меня?»  
«Господи, тебе что, он нравится?» — изумился Мика.  
«Нет, но… Но если так было в прошлом, я подумал…- Сильвестр отвел взгляд. — Я имею в виду, ну мало ли что может произойти. Если мы вдруг… помиримся, ты ведь не будешь ненавидеть меня за это?»  
— Не буду, — он произнес это вслух, а затем провел вдоль лица, возвращая заклинанием невозмутимость. — Если буду знать, что это было добровольно. Но не проси меня заодно и Майнштайна не ненавидеть, с этим я ничего поделать не смогу, вряд ли есть будущее, в котором мы с ним станем… кхм, любого рода друзьями, — твёрдо произнес Мика. Сильвестр улыбнулся. — И вообще, это бред, ну. Ты даже не знаешь наверняка, было ли между вами что-то в прошлом.  
«О, я знаю, — мрачно подумал Сильвестр, но на самом деле у него камень с души свалился. — Я наверняка знаю, что было между нами в прошлом, и, о боги, если как следует вспомню, я даже почувствовать это могу. Я знаю, как целуется человек, с которым я никогда не целовался».  
— Не знаю. Но… сложно не задумываться, понимаешь? Второй флешбек показал, что мы были друзьями, и… Это все равно, что получить предсказание?  
— Понимаю, — неожиданно мрачно произнес Мика. — Не думай об этом. Если ты не хочешь, ничего не будет, ясно? А если этот ублюдок попытается тебя заставить, я его лично по всему экватору размажу.  
***

Заходя в дом, Сильвестр попытался очистить разум, но садовая сцена никак не хотела оттуда уходить. Все это было слишком внезапно. Кир, оказывается, родственник Первого Магистра. Неудивительно, что он был лучшим в группе, но его постоянные придирки к волшебникам древних родов…  
Нет, не это. Это любопытно, но не более того, у мага может быть тысяча причин лгать о своём происхождении. Но этот мастер блин спонтанных романов… Как? Сильвестр вообще никогда не видел, чтобы Кир проявлял к кому-то такого рода внимание, неужели они знакомы были еще тогда?.. Он ведь мог наговорить Альфреду _что угодно._  
Сильвестр вздохнул. Нет. На самом деле его это тоже не особо волновало. Его взволновала эта сцена не из-за сцены, и не из-за слов Кира, а из-за флешбека. Когда он увидел, как Альфред подтягивает этого ублюдка за подбородок и целует, память против воли подсунула Сильвестру флешбек. Он будто бы почувствовал, что Альфред целует _его._  
Вот поэтому. Поэтому он здесь. Необходимо разобраться с этим как можно скорее.  
— Вы задаете очень сложные вопросы, Крэй, — произнес Николай, когда с официальными приветствиями и обменом любезностями было покончено. — На которые я скорее могу вам дать только общеизвестный ответ: если событие случилось дважды, вероятность того, что оно случится вновь выше, чем если оно случилось единожды.  
«Могло быть так, чтобы в прошлом мире мы переспали всего один раз? Это ведь Альфред. Он со всеми людьми… В смысле, это было раньше. Но если мы так развлекались в Универе, вряд ли наша связь была интрижкой на одну ночь. Боги. Скорей всего мы были совсем вместе. Как муж и жена, в смысле, пара… Боги, моя мать что, в том будущем умерла?.. Не могу поверить, что она позволила мне… Или — не знала. О, боги. Кажется, я был омерзительным человеком в прошлой реальности, может и хорошо, что Альфред ее крашнул, но мог бы, идиот, законы прихватить с собой, эгоистичный придурок».  
— А если событие случилось в уничтоженной линии?  
— Я так понимаю, что в выяснении этих вопросов и состоит ваша работа, Великий Маг, — бесстрастно произнес Николай. — Вы и ваш ассистент — единственные выжившие. Что за событие, которое произошло там, и повторения которого вы не желаете допустить? Оно связано с третьими лицами? Лучше всего, я так понимаю, поговорить об этом с самим Майнштайном.  
— Если я с ним поговорю, он приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы оно повторилось.  
Первый Магистр Пространства и Времени равнодушно взглянул на Сильвестра.  
— А вы уверены?  
Сомнение словно дуновение ветра освежило Сильвестра. А ведь и правда. Может раньше такая вероятность существовала, но это было до того, как они подрались, и Сильвестр объявил, что не отдаст ему титул. А сейчас Альфред хочет его смерти. Как он взглянул на него тогда, в светлых глазах было явственное намерение убить, и, как оказалось, только кстати подвернувшийся флешбек спас Сильвестра от смерти. Конечно, вокруг было полно свидетелей, но его пытался убить человек, который отрубил голову магу древности мечом! Обычным, не заговорённым даже мечом, которые, по логике, должны разваливаться на молекулы от одного прикосновения к любому сильному магу! Волшебник, каким-то жутким заклинанием убивший представительницу Верховной Диаспоры! Человек с маниакальной страстью к холодному, горячему и рукопашному оружию. И, как выяснилось, к великим магиям тоже. Какого черта вообще в нем всего так много?!  
— Уверен, он приложит все… — Сильвестр не договорил. — Мне нужен способ…  
«Я не хочу повторения _этого_ события. Но теперь я не могу его себе не представлять. Это просто нечестно. Почему этому развратному психопату достаются самые невинные флешбеки, а мне — такое?!  
Я хочу перестать думать о нем… О флешбеке. Я хочу забыть его. Как будто его не существовало».  
Сильвестр замер.  
«О, Боги. Что, если это я был плохим, что, если Альфред крашнул мир, чтобы забыть _меня?!_  
Нет, это глупости. Проще было крашнуть меня, чем мир».  
Сильвестр выругался про себя в тех самых выражениях, сделавших ему определенную славу в ученых кругах после видения Ансуз.  
Он хочет убить Альфреда. Чтобы не думать обо всей этой истории. Проще убить Альфреда, чем заставить его подчиняться, или молчать, или забыть об этом, и всегда будет вероятность того, что он увидит этот флешбек сам…  
Ну вот. Он сходит с ума.  
— Послушайте. Если я назову вам конкретное событие, вы можете взглянуть на Общую Картину и увидеть процент его вероятности?  
— На Общую? — впервые на лице Николая отразилось нечто вроде иронии. — Вы ведь знаете, сколько на это требуется сил и энергии? Даже на Общую Картину одного дня, а вас, я так понимаю, интересует не один день.  
— Более того, это будет входить в категорию личной тайны, и мне потребуется от вас клятва, — спокойно произнес Сильвестр. Переговоры. Переговоры были его стихией, наконец-то он чувствовал себя уверенно. Если это, конечно, были не переговоры с Альфредом. — Однако я готов предоставить вам поддержку магистра Высоких Энергий.  
— Какого из них? — сухо осведомился Николай. — Нет, Крэй, я не буду этого делать. Какая мне от этого польза?  
— Например, моя благодарность как Великого Мага. И как Сильвестра Крэя.  
— Боюсь, этого недостаточно.  
— А также сохранение вашей тайны.  
— Моей?  
— Кирилл Васильев. Очень одаренный ученик. Лучший в группе. Известный ненавистник магов Древней Крови и всего, что с ними связано. У него появится очень много врагов, если вдруг выяснится, что он… — Сильвестр задумался лишь на мгновение. — Ваш родственник. Причем врагов как из наших рядов, так и из тех, кто когда-то считал его своим.  
— Его разорвут на клочки все те, кого он оскорбил как ложью, так и правдой, — спокойно произнес Николай. — Более того, сей прискорбный факт лишит меня возможности контролировать его идиотское общество, которое он возглавляет.  
«Общество?! — подумал Сильвестр. — О Боги. Кир — один из глав Новых Людей?!»  
«А ведь наверняка, — быстро сориентировалось сознание. — Кира, со всеми этими его улыбочками, почему-то всегда окружали чрезмерно агрессивные идиоты, многие из которых были к тому же умны, и если уж на то пошло, он идеально подходит…» Сильвестр вздохнул и решил рискнуть.  
— Оба идиотских общества.  
Николай прикрыл глаза.  
— Вам известно и об этом.  
Сильвестр пожал плечами, мол, таковы мои связи.  
На самом деле это был тык пальцем в небо. Всего существовали три сообщества волшебников, радикально настроенных против древних магических семей, где собравшиеся к полуденному чаю родственники запросто могли понастальгировать о временах рассвета Ассирийской магической традиции или помянуть недобрым словом ужасающий воздушный трафик времен господства Тибетского царства.  
Первыми были Новые Люди, чья самая страшная тайна крылась в названии — люди там и впрямь были все «новые». Они выступали против династических браков, считали все старые семьи «вырождающимися», и жаждали сместить их с правящих должностей. А также поднять порог возраста, с которого эти должности можно занимать, а тем, кто стоит на пути, напротив, задать, так сказать, лимит.  
«Мальчики, которым не дают девочки» — так однажды окрестил эту группировку Альфред. На это Силь возразил, что женщин в Новых Людях чуть ли не больше чем мужчин, а Альфред ответил — вот странно, что Силь только сейчас понял эту шутку, — «пол в данном случае не имеет значения».  
Говорили они об этом не без повода: Сильвестра тогда пригласили вступить в противоположное сообщество, и он поделился этим с Альфредом, а тот проявил неожиданную для своего возраста проницательность в характеристиках.  
«Новые Люди — это те, у кого еще нет ни скиллов, ни мозгов, при этом у них нет влияния и твоей древней крови, поэтому они хотят спихнуть всех, кто стоит у власти, не силовым методом и не за собственные достижения, а потому что „какого хрена вы такие могущественные и старые, а мы — молодые и бесправные. И, кстати, это я погорячился, внутри сообщества они там друг с другом вполне. Ну и при этом на древнюю кровь действительно есть за что наезжать, вот они и пользуются, но по факту они — сборище слишком молодых идиотов. Как только идиоты взрослеют, они покидают сообщество, смотри, оно основано аж в прошлом веке! Сейчас те, кто его основал, шагу без заимствованной силы ступить не могут, поэтому засунули свои идеалы себе в жопу и преспокойненько наслаждаются жизнью“.  
„Наука Крови — сие относительно тайное общество хотя бы имеет правила вступления, — кривил улыбку Альфред, листая Инфофонд. — Эти почтенные граждане верят, что только юные умы способны адекватно двигать вперёд науку и разобраться в реалиях, так что попасть к ним не так уж просто. К тому же туда все-таки берут людей и постарше, там важно доказать, что твой ‚ум‘ юн, а не тело. Они противники Древней Крови: считают, что ничего хорошего от вас не родится, мол, свежей магии нужна свежая кровь. Очень щепетильны насчет родословной, но в целом, там сплошные заучки, считающие, будто им лучше удастся править миром“.  
„Ну и радикалы ОЗЗ, разумеется. Самые отъявленные психи, полагающие, в общем-то, все тоже самое, но считающие, что именно традиция древней крови привела магов к тому, чтобы пить энергию из людей, как будто ‚новая кровь‘ этого не делает! Хотя они сами питаются от людей, иначе бы не выжили, но лицемерно считают, что надо делать это естественным, ‚безболезненным‘ путем, а не стратегическим“.  
„А то, во что ты хочешь вступить, Дети Древних Дней, ну, нельзя отказать им в стиле, но, по сути, это люди из старых семей, которые считают магов без традиции и рода плебеями. Это на самом деле очень по-человечески. Люди всегда так делают, типа если семья прожила на свете сотню лет, то она уже — древний род. И что самое главное, Силь, они там ничего не делают“.  
„То есть как? Почему же. Делают, очень много всего, я видел!“  
„В основном они борются“  
„Ну да!“  
„Друг с другом, Силь. Они ничего не создают! Борьба ради борьбы!“  
„А как же ‚Наука Крови‘?  
Он хмыкнул.  
‚Я тебя уверяю. Те, кто хотят исследовать магию, им ну вообще по барабану, кто какой крови. Разве что если они не хотят исследовать саму кровь, но и тогда им необходим будет материал для сравнения. Да, многие состоят в сообществе, но те, кто что-то делает, очень редко еще и постоянно дерутся. Все вместе просто не успеть‘.  
‚Ты так говоришь, как будто сам туда вступил‘ — нахмурился Сильвестр. У Детей Древний Дней была красивая церемониальная форма, в разговорах с их представителями их деятельность рисовалась в куда более соблазнительном свете, чем выставил Альфред, и Силю не хотелось так просто сдаваться.  
‚Есть вещи, которые легко увидеть, не влезая внутрь. Это просто глупо. Ты ведь хочешь свой орден, а не какой-то там чужой? И чтобы в нем люди занимались чем-то кроме публикации гневных памфлетов?‘  
‚Почему тогда все считают их такими опасными?‘.  
‚Куча подростков при должном руководстве способна на множество разнообразного, не хитроумного, зато масштабного вреда. А если собрать всех неактивных членов Науки Крови и посмотреть их изобретения, наверняка можно сотворить кучу разных хитроумных сложносочиненных гадостей. Что до радикалов Общества Защиты Земли, то они сами по себе малочисленны, но за ними стоит остальной ОЗЗ, в который входит как Древняя Кровь, так и новая, и причем они все настолько повернуты на общем благе, что порешат и своих, если найдут способ сосуществовать с людьми иначе чем сейчас, а свои будут возражать‘.  
‚К тому же, — Альфред взял его за руку и заглянул в глаза, скорчив страдальческую гримасу. — Если ты вступишь к Детям Древних Дней, тебе придётся убить меня. Ты сможешь? Вот прямо так сможешь убить своего друга, а?‘  
Сильвестр пришел в ужас от такого поворота беседы.  
‚Ну как почему. Я-то не древняя кровь. Я скорее ‚дурная‘, — он ухмыльнулся. — Так что тебе не разрешат со мной дружить, а для доказательства того, что ты не замаран, скажут меня убить. — Он сжал его пальцы. — А мне будет грустно и одиноко без тебя, мне придется тоже вступить в какое-нибудь сообщество, пойду к Новым Людям, и буду с тобой драться. А я не хочу с тобой драться“.  
И Сильвестр обнимает его, а он обнимает его в ответ, и вот странно, тогда в этом не казалось ничего особенного, а теперь все, что Сильвестр вспоминает про их дружбу, как ему кажется, начинает носить скрытый подтекст. И да. Майнштайн сказал, что „не хочет драться“! Это ж компромат века!  
Если ему было бы не все равно. Увы. Сильвестру даже как следует проехаться по его книге для людей не удалось, а ведь было много всего, что он хотел сказать по этому поводу. Не исключено, что впоследствии этот кошмарный образчик дурного воспитания будет храниться в музее как „вещь, созданная Великим Магом“.  
Сильвестр вернулся в свое время. Как бы то ни было, Кир всегда презирал не-магов, очевидно предположить, что состоит он в Науке Крови и Новых Людях. Последних, скорей всего, и впрямь возглавляет, хотя там всегда несколько лидеров, как Сильвестру объясняли. Многие из его семьи увлекались интригами и состояли в сообществах, но официально Крэи не принадлежали ни к каким группировкам…  
Кроме самой „древней крови“. Которая не группировка вовсе, а просто старые семьи магов, не всегда состоящие в родстве или в хороших отношениях друг с другом. Но кровь есть кровь, а роду Крэев более тысячи лет, и с этим ни один из них уже ничего поделать не может.  
С Николаем Васильевым и его вне-временным кланом они связаны общей магической традицией, узы которой зачастую крепче родственных. Маги одной традиции разделяют между собой демонов, талисманы, иногда — волшебных существ, очень часто имеют общие пространства снов или полигоны для испытаний. В принципе, примкнуть к магической традиции может любой человек, в достаточной степени ее освоивший, или изъявивший желание ее изучить, но в этом деле иерархия строится как в университетах — чем больше знаний, тем выше человек.  
И, конечно, можно, родившись в семье, принадлежащей к традиции, от нее отойти, как дядя Марк, который уже основатель собственной традиции, но все равно его все как бы по умолчанию считают… в общем, было противно думать о том, что Кир принадлежит к тому же миру, что и Сильвестр. Даже если он орет на каждом углу, что не принадлежит. Сильвестру эта правда противна, а вот ему — опасна.  
— Мы с вашим сыном не в самых приятельских отношениях, — продолжил Сильвестр. — Поэтому для меня будет трудностью не выдавать его тайну. К тому же его неэтичное поведение…  
— Неэтичное? — нахмурился Николай.  
— Вот мы и подошли к сути моей просьбы, — произнес Сильвестр. — О да, неэтичное. Впрочем, это не его вина, — смягчил он пилюлю.- Боюсь, вся неэтичность исходит от моего ассистента, и именно этот вопрос я хочу узнать на будущее — насколько далеко эта неэтичность распространится, чтобы я мог вовремя ее пресечь.  
„Это я неэтичный, — думал Сильвестр, пока Николай с неохотой произносил слова обета молчания — впрочем, Сильвестра он тоже заставил его принести. — Это Альфред на меня так влияет. Как можно оставаться хорошим рядом с человеком, у которого одни убийства на уме?!“  
А затем они оба вознеслись над полотном бытия, подобно высокогорным орлам обозревая неровную поверхность возможного будущего.  
Это архисложнейшее заклинание. Его нигде не проходят. О нем слышали, читали описание и зачастую даже не разговаривали с людьми, которые видели, как кто-то это делал.  
Маг помещает себя в суперпозицию, превозносясь сознанием над всем миром действий, пространств и времен. При этом надо отделить нужное количество времени, и, разумеется, отследить нужные жизни — иначе рехнешься от обилия данных. И, наконец, надо создать капсулу времени, поскольку без времени сознание мага не сможет охватить нужную информацию.  
Сильвестр пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, но на самом деле он был в восторге и восхищении будто младенец. Все заботы отошли прочь, он чувствовал себя легким и воздушным, подобно ветру, и беззаботным и безмятежным, и удивительно любящим все живое вокруг. Сейчас ему даже показалось странным, что он так волнуется из-за того, что в будущем ему нужно будет спать с Альфредом. Это же так глупо, люди должны любить друг друга, и на самом деле Альфред очень…  
Даже в таком состоянии язык — точнее, мысль — не смогла повернуться и воплотить слово „хороший“ в жизнь. Сильвестр очнулся от эйфории и сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, что рассматривает Николай, однако его умений на это не хватало. Он вообще не понимал, как среди этого мерцающего разноцветного пространства можно вычленить какие-то линии, а среди линий — наиболее и наименее вероятные.  
Николай же работал молча.  
Они как бы неспешно двигались вниз, спускаясь к сверкающему разноцветными огнями миру. При приближении это скорее напоминало птичье гнездо, сотканное из „точек и линий“ — впрочем, сейчас Сильвестр пользовался термином из учебника, с его точки зрения они словно бы приближались к сухому разноцветному морю. Или к жидким горам, как-то так, других слов он не мог подобрать.  
Потом Николай — которого Силь не мог видеть, только ощущать рядом — вдруг слово чайка схватил что-то, но потом оказалось, будто не чайка, а скорее попавшаяся на удочку рыбёшка — они моментально погрузились в разноцветный хаос, и Сильвестр чуть не сошел с ума от ощущений.  
Ему показалось, он чувствует ВСЁ. Притом одновременно. Это было… ужасно.  
А затем резко все закончилось и исчезло, и очнулся он уже в собственном теле, в гостиной Николая, в том же кресле, с которого они начали ритуал. Рядом спал Мика, или, возможно, был без сознания — ведь он согласился помочь им с дополнительной энергией. Сильвестр поёрзал в кресле, просто чтобы вновь ощутить тот факт, что у него есть тело. Внезапно оно предъявило ему весьма своеобразный счет — ему неимоверно захотелось заняться сексом. Неважно, с кем… тьфу, то есть, конечно, важно, но на самом деле — с любой женщиной. Прикоснуться к теплому живому существу, и чтобы в голове осталось только одно ощущение, а не тот кошмар, что он пережил, впервые вознёсшись над тканью бытия.  
— Это пройдет, — раздался меланхоличный голос. Николай поднялся из кресла и взмахнул руками, разбирая установленные для ритуала связи. Он выглядел усталым и измученным. — К тому же говорить нам осталось недолго. — Он покосился на Мику, и, убедившись, что он спит, продолжил: — Касательно вашего запроса я вас обрадую. В течении ближайших трех лет вероятность вашей близости с Майнштайном крайне мала. Более того, в достаточно скором времени ваши пути сильно разойдутся, что сделает подобную связь невозможной. Опять же, мы говорим только о трех ближайших годах, и, разумеется, рассматриваем ту линию, где вы оба живы.  
Тревога охладила взбесившееся ни с того ни с сего тело. Николай, кажется, легко считал ее.  
— Не стану скрывать от вас этого, Крэй. Гораздо более велика вероятность, что один из вас в ближайшие три года умрет. И когда я говорю „гораздо более велика вероятность“, — Первый магистр Пространства и Времени произнес это не без злорадства, — имею в виду в сравнении с той, где вы оба останетесь живы.

Когда Мика очнулся, Николай, к удивлению Сильвестра, позволил ему воспользоваться бассейном — вероятно, из сочувствия к тому, сколько тот потратил энергии. У каждого Энергетика свой способ восстанавливать силы, оказывается, Мика любит поплавать, да и живет он на берегу океана, там, в Америке…  
— Хорошие у вас друзья, Крэй, — произнес Николай со вздохом. — И сами вы тоже.  
— Что вы под этим подразумеваете? — нахмурился Сильвестр. Новости о том, что в ближайшие три года или он, или Альфред умрут, потрясли его, особенно когда Николай добавил, что варианта, где бы Альфред убивал его, вообще нет в природе. Тем не менее, новости лишь притупили жар, нервы были взвинчены до предела, и этим в том числе — парадоксальным желанием тела. Поэтому сейчас он воспринимал все в искаженном свете.  
Старый маг удивил его ответом:  
— Вот вы увидели этот свой, как вы называете, флешбек. И сразу ринулись ко мне, привели с собой ваших энергичных друзей… Чрезмерно энергичных, я бы сказал, — нахмурился он. — Ну да в том-то и дело. Вы сразу же восприняли его как руководство к действию. Что раз в прошлом вы спали с вашим ассистентом, значит, вы _должны_ делать это в будущем. Вы такой послушный мальчик, — с тоской произнес Николай, глядя в окно. — По правде говоря, я завидую вашей матери.  
— Ничего подобного! Я не хочу вообще видеть его! Моя бы воля — никогда бы с ним больше не разговаривал! — возмутился Сильвестр, а потом вдруг понял, что это всего лишь последние попытки старика с ним поквитаться. Николай не пришел в восторг, узнав, чем занимался его родственничек в саду с Альфредом. И наверняка бурная деятельность Кира в обществах его тоже не радовала. Вот и пытается теперь отыграться на Сильвестре, хотя чего уж там — новостей о смерти Силю хватило за глаза. Хвала Семерым, что он хотя бы говорил это, держа руку на камне правды!  
В смысле, хорошо бы, это была ложь, но…ладно, все равно это лишь вероятность! Ключевые события, меняющее полотно мира, могут произойти в любой момент.  
А могут не произойти.  
— Значит, такова ваша жертва ради науки? — язвительно продолжил Николай. — Мужественно пребывать рядом с Альфредом Майнштайном, выискивая клочки общего прошлого?  
— На данный момент — да, — спокойно ответил Сильвестр. Ему даже немного стало жаль Первого Магистра, тот еще неплохо держится, а его мать пришла бы в ужасную ярость, если бы узнала, к примеру о том, что Силь спит с Альфредом. Еще одна причина этого избегать всеми силами. — Тем не менее, наш проект целиком связан с нашей специальностью, полагаю, вскоре мне удастся приоткрыть некоторые аспекты и причины жаме-вю и дежа-вю. Как вы знаете, эта область все еще крайне малоизучена.  
Но волшебник уже взял себя в руки.  
— Ваш ассистент ждет вас за дверью, — бесстрастно произнес Николай. Ни один мускул его породистого лица не выдал его отношения к Альфреду. — Поскольку с ним я уже имел поучительную беседу, то я оставлю вас.  
Альфред курил, но увидев Сильвестра, вытряхнул табак в вазу и без всякого ехидства на него взглянул. Близость окна делала его глаза совсем светлыми, как кристаллы, сквозь которые светило солнце, хотя за этим окном был хмуроватый горный вечер. Выгоревшие почти до белизны волосы торчали дыбом, как обычно, худые загорелые пальцы вертели в руках трубку, словно он не определился, убирать ее или нет. Украденный вчера плащ был распахнут, шарф — развязан, светло-бежевая рубашка и коричневые брюки не слишком скрывали гибкое, ловкое тело убийцы. Да, сейчас он выглядел именно как ассасин, а не как бледная исхудавшая ящерица, которой он предстал перед глазами Сильвестр впервые после долгой разлуки.  
— Ты чего на меня так уставился? Вы с Николаем сожрали Мику, и вам его не хватило? Кошмарные Випы! — произнес он без привычного ехидства. Сильвестр даже не сразу понял, что это была шутка, а затем поспешно отвел глаза.  
— Идем. Я узнал, что хотел, Мика нас догонит.  
— Да-да, все каннибалы так говорят, — хмыкнул Альфред. — Ну и? Что ты там такого узнал?  
Сильвестр задумался. Конечно, надо ему сказать.  
— Нам с тобой надо быть очень осторожными в ближайшем будущем. Ближайшие года три. Я видел Общую Картину. Вероятность того, что мы с тобой в ближайшие три года умрем, выше 70%.  
Альфред уставился на него. Светлые глаза потемнели в задумчивости, став темно-зелеными, как древний лес. Он облизнул губы, кажется, задумавшись о чем-то, а Сильвестр поймал себя на мысли, что пялится на него. Да, конечно, это все из-за последствий Общей Картины. Он и не догадывался, и, если бы здесь был хоть какой-то другой человек…  
— Мы с тобой? — нахмурился он. — То есть вдвоем? Вместе? Я не хочу умирать с тобой! Что значит — Общая картина? Я где-то это уже слышал…  
Сильвестр вздохнул. Да уж. Бесполезно производить впечатление на человека, который не интересуется ничем, кроме себя.  
— Общая Картина это одна из самых сложных высших магий Пространства и Времени. Маг превозносится над временем и пространством, и способен видеть бесконечные варианты пути чьей-то линии жизни.  
— О, так вы заклали Мику ради великого ритуала! — с восторгом произнес Альфред. — Вот это я понимаю, Защитник Земли. Еще небось добровольно головушку тебе под ножик подставил.  
— Что ты несешь? — рявкнул Сильвестр, которому внезапно снова захотелось сомкнуть пальцы у него на горле. — Я говорю тебе, что вероятность того, что мы в ближайшие три года умрем выше, чем не умрем!  
— Не ори, — Альфред отвернулся и невозмутимо продолжил: — И что с того? Сам говорил, работа у нас опасная. За мной, к примеру, как оказалось, охотятся ассасины, из-за этого недоубийства Диаспоры, а тебя, скорей всего, прикончит какая-нибудь отвергнутая студентка-психопатка. Или студент, — едко добавил он, а затем неожиданно улыбнулся тепло и безмятежно. — Не надо так расстраиваться из-за этого, Силь. Надо жить, пока можешь. К тому же, все ведь может еще измениться?  
„Ишь какие мы сегодня оптимисты! — с неожиданной яростью подумал Сильвестр, а потом вдруг вспомнил, отчего. — Ага. Нацеловался со всякими придурками, и лыбится как идиот“.  
— Я не то чтобы жалуюсь, но так и не понял, зачем ты меня с собой позвал, — резко сменил тему Альфред, когда они вышли из дверей особняка. — Или на всякий случай, если Мики вам не хватит?.. Я тоже узнал тут много нового, но…  
— О, и что такого нового ты узнал? — ядовито поинтересовался Сильвестр.  
— Да про те самые волосатые линии. Я тогда тебя спросил не потому, что приколоться хотел, а на самом деле пытался понять. Ну вот теперь пытаюсь все уложить в голове, что мне наобъясняли.  
— Волосатые линии?  
— Вероятные будущие. Ты-то знаешь. Типа как так получается, что мы взаимодействуем с людьми из будущего в будущем, а по факту взаимодействие происходит в разном времени. Мне это вначале криво объяснили, что это типа волосатая линия, где есть главная линия и ответвления, и я чуть не рехнулся с такой моделью, мне аж кошмары снились. А потом Николай сказал, что набор человеческих мгновений не линеен, а сознание постоянно пульсирует из тела сна в тело мира, соответственно, глупо придавать большое значение, что когда там случилось.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты понял его объяснение? — изумился Сильвестр. Нынешняя теория природы Пространства и Времени признавалась самой точной, и коллеги Силя могли часами о ней рассуждать, но, как ему казалось, это именно от того, что они ее не понимали. То есть каждый понимал ее по-своему, а грош цена такому объяснению. Лично он вызубрил его по учебнику и, конечно, сдал на отлично, но весь экзамен дико боялся, что по ней будут задавать уточняющие вопросы. Впрочем, по ней никому не задавали уточняющих вопросов, насколько он помнил.  
— Я в процессе, — Альфред улыбнулся мечтательно и восторженно. О боги, а ведь с него станется ее действительно понять! Даже не учившись. Чёртов великий Бездельник! — Но это лучше, чем про линию. И пока — логично. Я еще дома обдумаю. Мне к тому же еще такую хрень про экстраполяцию души показали, что я могу еще недели две заниматься чистым мышлением. Если не поможет великим магиям, то точно поможет мне лично. Слушай, а ты знаешь детей Николая?  
— Детей?! — взвыл Сильвестр, представив, что у Кира есть еще и брат, Кир-2, мать его. И вообще он не был готов к этому вопросу. Думал, что Альфред будет все отрицать, если он спросит.  
— Ага. Мальчик и девочка. Девочку зовут Лора, у нее огромные сиськи, мальчик — Кир, красивый, но одевается как старушка-кошатница. Оба ебанутые напрочь. Думал, раз ты папашу знаешь, то может деток тоже.  
„Так, никакой Лоры с нами не училось, есть шанс, что…“  
— Ты с ними сегодня успел познакомиться?  
— Ага, — беззаботно кивнул Альфред. — Это парень показал мне экстраполяцию души.  
„Похоже, Кир ничего про меня не говорил. Лживая лицемерная тварь. Но как он ухитрился познакомиться и сразу начать целоваться… Или может это была иллюзия? Кир его просто обманул?..“  
— Значит, так это теперь называется, — хмыкнул Сильвестр. На лице Альфреда отразилось изумление. — Я вас видел.  
— А! Ох. Ничего себе. Ну ты вуайерист! — он даже и не подумал смутиться. — Поверь, я предлагал ему телепортироваться, но он нес какую-то чушь про Сад Времени, где условия особые, а в других местах — не те. Мда… — произнес он задумчиво, глядя в сторону, хотя его губы странно двигались, будто он пытался сдержать улыбку. — Ну спасибо, что не стал у меня спрашивать про волосатые линии во время процесса. Я ценю твою деликатность.  
„Процесса? Господи, они еще и успели…“  
— Как ты так ухитряешься. Первый раз увидел человека и сразу с ним трахаться.  
— Не поверишь, но обычно я так не делаю, — задумчиво произнес Альфред. — То есть не всегда. Но этот парень, Кир, он сказал, что в будущем мы станем любовниками, но раз уж встретились, чего тянуть. Это самый мастерский ВиП-пикап, который я когда-либо встречал.  
Сильвестр уставился на Альфреда.  
— Слушай, но он ведь мог наврать! Какие у тебя доказательства, что он не врал?  
— Да в том и дело, что их нет. Но поскольку мы уже переспали, то теперь, так сказать, вероятность намного больше, — он мечтательно вздохнул. — Я за вероятность.  
— А ты не думаешь, что он может быть не очень хорошим человеком, если наврал тебе с самого начала?  
— Спасибо за заботу, Профессор и Великий Маг, — едко фыркнул Альфред. — Но против такой лжи я ничего не имею. К тому же исследование у него реально крутое. Он уверен, что наша душа экстраполируется на псевдо-паттерны, которые на самом деле нам не нужны, и что можно этого избежать. И еще он считает, что может построить действующую модель человеческого времени и изменять ее. Это очень круто, если у него получится.  
— А, так исследование и правда имело место! — бросил Сильвестр.  
— Ну да. Видел гирлянды? Это на самом деле модели линий жизни… — Альфред вдруг задумался. — Блять, я забыл, он просил меня не говорить об этом или нет.  
— Какое уважение к чужим тайнам!  
— Да ладно, ты такой же. То есть еще хуже. Ты вообще в себе ни одну жалкую тайночку удержать не мог, уж я-то помню. По-моему, самый действенный способ тебя пытать, это рассказать тебе кучу разных тайн, а потом наложить печать молчания. Интересно, в кого ты сливаешь сейчас свои секреты? В Мику?  
Сильвестр не успел сделать то, что хотел, потому что на плечи Альфреда легли чужие руки.  
— Давно мы с тобой не виделись, Невеликий Маг, — веско произнес Мика. — Ты что-то совсем разболтался.  
— Айе, сэр рыцарь, нижайше прошу прощения, — Альфред вывернулся и отскочил от них, сияя беззлобной улыбкой. — Я не хотел обижать вашу принцессу. А даже если и хотел, то это было в рамках реконструкции. Из-за той атаки мы так и не подрались, а драться надо как следует, с чувством, а не „встань у стеночки и жди, пока я изволю тебе вмазать“. Ощущения не те.  
— Я передумал, — высокомерно произнес Сильвестр, радуясь, что Мика в порядке и можно наконец-то покинуть Сад Времени. — Не стану я с тобой драку реконструировать. Во-первых, в этом процессе явно невозможно придумать никакую магию.  
Альфред пожал плечами.  
— А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, тебе хватит и во-первых, — сказал Мика, за что Сильвестр ему был благодарен — поскольку свое „во-вторых“ он не собирался озвучивать, и, черт возьми, Альфред прав, что секрет распирает и мучает невероятно, потому что его никому не рассказать.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно покладисто согласился Альфред. — Тогда нам останется только Универ и Западный, так?  
— Ну, в общем, да… — протянул Сильвестр. — Подожди, ты что, уже собрался свалить?  
— Драться ты со мной не хочешь, лекций у тебя нет. Зачем я тебе?  
Сильвестр вынужден был признать, что он прав. Просто ему жуть как хотелось услышать подробности о Кире, но похоже Альфред не собирался с ним ими делиться. Разумеется. Он и не обязан. И никогда так не делал.  
— И уж тем более, — неожиданно продолжил Альфред, — зачем ты мне? У меня полно дел. Наша охота на флешбеки это, конечно, круто, но по факту это именно что рыбалка в незнакомом месте. Кстати, я уверен, что поймать флешбек можно и в одиночку. Он не обязательно будет про нас, но тоже может оказаться полезным, имей это в виду.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты видел флешбеки без меня?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Пока нет. Но глупо думать, что они не могут нас посещать в одиночку. Более того, вот уж сомневаюсь, что изобретал я Великие Магии, сидя с тобой рядышком на диванчике. Стоит попробовать.


	55. Один день

Я распрощался с Крэем, свернув в противоположную сторону. Так понимаю, еще минут двадцать пешей прогулки по Западному мне обеспечено.  
В голове роились мысли, словно пчелы в разгар урожая. И надо сказать, что от силы треть из них была про великое нелинейное существование и мерцание мага. Остальные занимал Кир.  
«Слушай, но ты ведь можешь ненадолго покидать свой Сад Времени, а? Например, поужинать?»  
Он, как мне показалось, удивился.  
«Да… да, конечно. А что?»  
«Решил, что раз уж у нас все происходит в обратном времени, пригласить тебя на ужин. Сегодня вечером».  
«Хорошо. А куда?»  
«Понятия не имею. По ходу решим».  
«Если можно, в какое-нибудь человеческое место. Любое, мне все равно. Только не в магическое, ладно? У меня от скопления магов голова болит».  
«А у кого не болит?» — фыркнул я.  
Он очень мне нравился. С некоторой опаской я подумал, что может даже _слишком сильно нравится_. Мне словно впервые подарили подарок, который я хотел, а не который, по чьему-либо мнению, мне был бы полезен. Даже Крэйские откровения о мементо мори меня не сильно впечатлили.  
— Похотью ты околдован, больше ничем, — отмахнулся Джузеппе, проведя у меня над головой ладонью. — Мой тебе совет — не води мальчишку сюда, в Цини. Даже не потому, что он может или не может быть шпионом, шпионить тут не за чем, но если вы расстанетесь, он хотя бы не испортит тебе город и дом воспоминаниями.  
— Нихера себе рекомендация! — я вытаращился на итальянца. Тот пожал плечами.  
Затем я рассказал ему вкратце о событиях дня, умолчав о своих заключениях и об эксперименте Кира. Мне было приятно думать, что он — часть нашей тайны.  
— Общую Картину?! — старик явно был впечатлен. — Альфред, ты хоть представляешь, насколько это сложное заклинание?!  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Крэй после него выглядел очень странно, внимательно так меня разглядывал, будто впервые видел. А эмигрант выглядел как говно, у него даже сил поругаться со мной не было.  
— Это потому что они, вероятно, использовали его в качестве батарейки, — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — Нет, Альфред, Общая Картина это… ну я бы сказал, очень большая услуга кому-либо. Теперь, вероятно, Крэй очень должен вашему Первому Випу, либо тот был раньше очень должен Крэям.  
— Насколько я читал, семья Николая тоже принадлежит к так называемой Древней Крови, то есть их клан существует более семисот лет. И, учитывая, как он ругался, они с Крэями принадлежат к одной и той же традиции. Семеро Старцев, Сфироты и все такое. У вас они есть?  
— Вот любят у вас разделять и властвовать, — хмыкнул Джузеппе. — Да, конечно, у нас они есть, но не так жестко охраняют границы. Равно как и трения между старыми кланами и новыми… у нас не так сильно выражены, в том плане, что подраться кланами у нас любят и более чем, но при этом толерантно, не делая разницы между традициями или происхождением. Но соблюдать принципы одной и той же магической традиции это не означает быть друзьями или на халяву кастовать Общую Картину. Ладно, это не твои проблемы, напротив, спасибо за информацию. Что до ассасинов, об этом не стоит беспокоиться, мой союзник тебя защитит, да и сам ты уже не так беспомощен, как поначалу. Насчет смерти, то это, конечно, не самая веселая новость, но теперь, зная ее, мы можем лучше подготовиться. Однако все равно. Странно, что Крэй решился на такой сложный и опасный ритуал.  
— Он сказал, что хотел узнать про Великие Магии, то есть доколе ему меня терпеть, но про них оказалось ничего неизвестно. И вообще. Разве он сам не мог увидеть эту картину, или с помощью родственников?  
Джузеппе снисходительно глянул на меня.  
— Альфред, во всем мире на данный момент этим заклинанием владеют человек десять.  
Вот тут я наконец прифигел. Теперь понятно, что Крэй с таким пиететом о нем говорил.  
— И тебе не показалось странным, сначала Крэй рвался за флешбеком с дракой, а потом резко отказался после Общей Картины? Он не мог тебе наврать?  
— Хех, он просто увидел, что я побеждаю в драке! Сомневаюсь, что он врал про смерти, не в его стиле. А в начале реконструкции ему еще ментальная атака прилетела. А ты сам говорил, что люди от этого бесятся. Да не все ли равно. Дел хватает и без драк. Да и я не против.  
— Это ты сейчас не против, потому что у тебя все мысли ниже пояса. Что до его метальной атаки, а ты уверен, что это не флешбек ему прилетел?  
Я задумался.  
— Вряд ли. Крэй бы не смог держать это в тайне. Он бы обязательно разболтал свой флешбек, да и с чего ему его скрывать? Ну, а если кто-то точит на него зуб, и он не смог с этим разобраться сразу, вот и молчал, то это не мои проблемы. У него есть Мика, семья, Диаспора; кто бы не устроил на него атаку, скорей всего через сутки будет мертв. И Крэй слишком ответственен, чтобы зажилить флешбек.  
Джузеппе приподнял бровь и внимательно меня некоторое время разглядывал. Затем махнул ладонью, как будто устал со мной спорить.  
Остаток дня я записывал все, что узнал от Николая и его детей — на всякий случай. Начертил схему, пытался понять, собрал данные для изучения Мерцания Мага, но с восторгом отбросил все это, как только пришло время ужина.  
Ветер трепал мягкие волосы Кира, которые, кажется, не собирались быть причесанными принципиально. Он почти не улыбнулся, но словно вспыхнул изнутри радостью, увидев меня. Кир переоделся и выглядел теперь более-менее как парень, правда от мышино-серых цветов не отказался, но я уже считал, что так даже лучше. Его одежда была тонкой и практически облегающей, а ткань — очень приятной на ощупь.  
— Я уже соскучился, — произнес я, обнимая его.  
— Я тоже, — он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, чуть склонив голову.  
Я поцеловал его и к концу поцелуя понял, что прямо сейчас мы никуда ужинать не пойдем. Я бы и хотел телепортнуть его в гостиницу, но Западный сто раз перестроили с тех пор, как я там жил, сканить пространство у меня не было ни времени, ни желаний.  
«К тому же не настолько все страшно…»  
— Твой дом такой ненастоящий, — шепнул мне Кир. — Не отпускай меня, я боюсь раствориться в этом пространстве.  
И я не отпускал, меньше всего мне хотелось его отпускать. Мы даже не включили свет, я просто уложил его на свою, как мне казалось, навечно одинокую кровать, и овладел им с пьяным восторгом дорвавшегося до секса школьника. Кир не проявлял никакой инициативы, но подчинялся любым движениям с жаждой и радостью. «Вполне возможно, он вообще школьник», — подумал я, но отбросил эту мысль как ненужную. Какая мне разница, пока он со мной?  
— Интересные у тебя представления об ужине, — неожиданно лукаво произнес он после, прижимаясь так же, как после нашего первого раза.  
— Это вместо аперитива.  
— Я не против, хоть и понятия не имею, что это такое, — тихо сказал он и потянулся за одеждой. — Пойдем. А то мы никогда не уйдем отсюда.  
Ужин я запомнил плохо. Кир рассказывал что-то про свой эксперимент, а я в основном пожирал его глазами. Нет, конечно, школьником он быть не может. Но у нас редко стараются выглядеть слишком уж молодо, особенно мужчины, даже когда на самом деле выглядят молодо. Сложно воспринимать всерьез человека, который выглядит на двадцать лет.  
Когда я спросил о семье, Кир нахмурился.  
— Они все долбанутые. Нет, не думаю, отец не обманывал тебя в делах, но я имею в виду, что они оба долбанутые на голову. Особенно Лора. Держись от нее подальше.  
— А мать?  
— О, наша мать давным-давно умерла, — без эмоций произнес Кир. — Когда я говорю «давным-давно», это означает более пяти тысяч лет назад. Папа у нас очень привередливый.  
Я рассмеялся, но кажется, Кир не считал это шуткой.  
— Серьезно, он искал себе идеальную женщину. Сквозь пространство и время. Нашел. Но, видишь ли, мать, пожив с нами немного, сбежала обратно в прошлое. Сказала, что «здешние нравы ужасны», и что «если нас ждет такое будущее, то лучше она спокойно, как все, помрет в своем времени».  
— То есть пять тысяч лет назад было лучше? Впрочем, верю. Людей было меньше, воздух чище…  
— Да-да. И что-то о «куче идиотских законов». Так что в общем и целом, если бы я хотел познакомиться с мамой, мне пришлось бы свалить отсюда на пять тысяч лет назад. — Кир передернул плечами. — Честно говоря, я не настолько ненавижу цивилизацию. Более того, я скорее ненавижу джунгли, животных и жару.  
— Вы могли бы встречаться во сне.  
— Вот чего не могу, того не могу. Да и неважно это. Я даже не знаю этого санскрита, и учить ради того, чтобы пообщаться с человеком, который нас бросил, не собираюсь.  
— Твой отец сказал, что Лора одновременно живет в разных временах. Что в таком случае ты? Тоже?  
— Все живут одновременно в разных временах, — смущенно улыбнулся Кир. — Но Лора пытается их помнить. Но как я уже говорил, она странная. Хотя я, наверное, тоже кажусь странным…  
«О да, но меня это мало волнует».  
-…но видишь ли та модель, линии жизни… Есть еще одна. Главная. Моя. Когда я закончу эксперимент, я смогу полностью изменить свою жизнь, просто перетасовав фишки. Удалив ненужные куски, распутав запутавшиеся узлы. Понимаешь, как здорово?  
О да. Я прекрасно понимал.  
— Но вот такой вопрос, изменяя их в реальном времени, ты не столкнёшься с моментальным изменением собственной психики, и, как следствие, сменой желаний и намерений?  
Кир озадаченно взглянул на меня.  
— Я имею в виду, если ты уберешь из своей жизни какой-либо несчастливый день, не может ли так стать, что это изменит твой характер? Например, ты станешь более дружелюбным, или более пофигистичным, или, напротив, какое-то случайное изменение сделает тебя хуже, а ты даже не будешь знать, потому что оно уже будет уничтожено?  
Теперь парень с ужасом смотрел на меня.  
— М-может быть… — тихо произнес он. — Я… как-то не задумывался об этом, но… Ох, ты не возражаешь? Я отлучусь на двадцать минут.  
Он исчез.  
— Извини. Мне нужно было все это записать, и так далее, — он набросился на еду, хотя до этого почти не проявлял к ней интереса.  
— Интересно, на сколько ты растянул эти двадцать минут, — ухмыльнулся я.  
Он улыбнулся, глядя на меня исподлобья.  
— Как вышло, что ты — ассистент Великого Мага? И почему ты убил Александру? Вернее нет, почему ты до сих пор жив?  
— А я думал, ты совсем не интересуешься внешним миром, — хмыкнул я. — Я убил Александру в поединке. Иначе она бы убила меня. Причина была глупая, но так бывает намного чаще, чем кажется. Что до мстительных родственников, то у меня неплохая защита.  
— А Великий Маг? Просто не понимаю, зачем ему такой ассистент, как ты…  
— В смысле? — нахмурился я, передумав просвещать его по поводу устаревшей информации.  
Кир смутился.  
— Извини. Я…я просто… больше знаю тебя по будущему… — он отвел глаза. — И там ты… стоишь довольно далеко от науки.  
— Вот как, — я резко уставился на него. — И где же я там стою, может, расскажешь, раз начал?  
— Ты там скорее… больше… руководишь процессом, — он склонил голову. — Понимаешь, я плохо помню то, что касается твоей работы. Ты собрал нескольких волшебников, чтобы что-то сделать, и… и меня в том числе. Но я больше помню тебя, чем свою работу. Извини.  
Его слова меня озадачили.  
«Вот как. То есть я собрал кучу психов, чтобы они за меня изобретали великие магии? Ничего себе! Впрочем, мне такая идея уже приходила в голову, но обсуждал я ее с Амиром, которому, по-хорошему, вообще доверять нельзя. Надо поговорить с Джузеппе».  
— Пойдем в другое место, — предложил я. — Выпьем, подышим воздухом.  
— Я ничего не скрываю от тебя, — с тревогой произнёс Кир, когда мы устроились на втором этаже открытого кафе, выходившего на широкую ночную реку, полную сверкающих городских огней. — Я на самом деле именно что помню. Могу вспомнить будущее, как обычные люди вспоминают прошлое. Для меня нет разницы. Но я помню то, что касается меня, — он отвернулся. — И тебя. В основном, нас. Знаешь, люди помнят то, что для них важнее. Если бы тебя учили вспоминать будущее, ты бы может быть… вообще бы не вспомнил обо мне, — почти беззвучно прошептал он.  
Я поднялся и заставил подняться и его, утащил к оградке кафе и поцеловал. Я даже не подумал о публичности места и неподобающем поведении. Меня настолько тянуло к Киру, что я бы действительно скорей всего не заметил рядом с собой атомный взрыв.  
— Вряд ли.  
Он обнял меня, и мы снова поцеловались. Он напился очень быстро, вернее, уже со второго бокала уставился на меня и смотрел до тех пор, пока я не телепортнул его обратно домой, где у меня была, пожалуй, одна из лучших ночей моей жизни. Впервые за долгое время я чувствовал себя эмоционально чистым. Все мое прошлое, каким бы оно ни было, осталось позади. Я мог на него не оглядываться, потому что у меня впервые было будущее, в которое я мог смотреть без страха и скептицизма. В ту ночь я так думал. И на следующе утро тоже. Я хотел Кира, и всякий раз, насыщаясь, не мог насытиться до конца. Странно, но я мало помнил, как именно это было, нам хватало взгляда, чтобы зацепиться друг за друга, и прикосновения, чтобы начать снова друг друга вожделеть. С аппетитом позавтракав, мы снова вернулись в постель, и очнулись лишь когда солнце, хоть и не добравшись до полудня, уже вовсю грело высокие каменные дома моего городка.  
— А теперь я все-таки пойду домой.  
— Тебя папа ругать не будет?  
Кир улыбнулся.  
— Я уже большой мальчик. И большой молодец! Так здорово, что я сделал это! — искренне произнес он, натягивая серый тонкий бадлон.  
— Сделал что?  
Он снова лукаво мне улыбнулся.  
— Тебя. Видишь ли, я уже говорил, в будущем ты тупил по-страшному. Да, это все было очень красиво, и очень романтично, но ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне было плохо, когда ты просто шел рядом, держа меня за руку и болтая о какой-то фигне, в то время как я умирал от похоти. Я сначала думал, что ты специально надо мной так издеваешься.  
— Какая у вас, Випов, интересная жизнь… — протянул я, не зная, как на это реагировать.  
— Не у всех, — отмахнулся Кир. — Просто я лучше других. Большинство магистров от силы могут создать пару скрутов, отмот на пару часов, и узнать прогноз погоды на завтра. Ты даже не поверишь, насколько люди на самом деле боятся будущего. Два к восьми — таково примерное соотношение путешественников в будущее с путешественниками в прошлое.  
Я с удивлением смотрел на него. Вся его застенчивость слетала, когда он начинал говорить о своих экспериментах, или, вот как теперь выяснилось, о коллегах. Еще вчера я спросил его, является ли тайной его эксперимент, и Кир беззаботно отмахнулся «Ха, я бы посмотрел на мага, который попытался бы меня в этом опередить!» В общем, он уже не казался мне «серой мышкой», но настоящим ученым, человеком, задумавшим что-то и твёрдо идущим к цели, не позволяя себе сбиться с пути из-за чьего-то мнения.  
«Вот-вот, Альфред. Учись у школьников. Потому что некоторые из них лучше тебя. По крайней мере, в деле изобретения великих магий. Он ведь гений. У него наверняка получится, и когда у него это получится, это будет достойно называться Великой Магией не меньше, чем твои, которые ты еще не придумал. И если ты к тому времени не изобретешь свои, тебе будет стыдно рядом с ним находиться».  
— Слушай, а чего ты мерз в этом саду? И путешествовать тебе никто не запрещает, уж догадаться заткнуть уши и одеться теплее ты мог.  
Кир посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, с тревогой.  
— Понимаешь, сейчас у меня есть только мой эксперимент. Когда я его закончу, у меня будет гораздо больше вещей в жизни, но пока мне остаётся только вспоминать их и предвосхищать. Что до наушников — я не так практичен, как тебе кажется. Я даже не знал, что такая вещь существует. Понимаешь, ты мне не дарил их в будущем. К тому же Сад Времени делает людей очень рассеянными. Слишком много потоков, и слишком много скрутов, — особенно постоянно — не способствуют цельности. Поэтому я могу сосредоточиться только на эксперименте. Я редко вспоминаю о побочных делах.  
«Поразительно. Сильвестр Крэй тоже ВиП, но он совершенно нормальный»  
— Ну хоть есть не забывай, — я поцеловал своего нового любовника. — Когда… Нет, давай встретимся завтра. Вечером?  
— Завтра, — мечтательно вздохнул Кир, улыбаясь. — Да, конечно. Сегодня приведём в порядок дела, и уже завтра…  
Позже я пытался понять, чем так уж сильно меня впечатлила встреча с этим юношей, и, боюсь, если отказаться от наносного вранья, правда будет оставаться неприглядной: он принадлежал к такому же типажу людей, как Сильвестр Крэй. И это было главной — хоть и не единственной причиной, почему я был столь им очарован.  
Я принялся за работу, а с моего лица впервые не сходила улыбка — та самая, которую порой называют «идиотской, влюбленной». Когда я вышел пообедать, Цини, провинциальный нетуристический городок с мрачноватыми пожилыми жителями показался мне райским садом, а у еды, казалось, появились какие-то иные оттенки вкуса, прежде мне недоступные. Я выпил стакан вина и впервые за много лет не почувствовал желания пить второй. Мне не терпелось вернуться к работе, я сделал лишь небольшой круг через мост и уже через двадцать минут был дома.  
Кир ждал меня, сидя на моей постели. А ведь Джузеппе что-то болтал про защиту дома! Но в этот раз я, хоть и обрадовался, подумал не слишком хорошую мысль: «Ну он же не будет теперь _постоянно_ находиться рядом со мной?»  
Такого рода любовник у меня уже однажды был; извиняет его лишь тот факт, что он был подтвержденно безумен. Нормальному магу никогда бы не пришло в голову постоянно находиться рядом с чем угодно; мы нуждаемся в разнообразии. Словом, мое тело очень обрадовалось Киру, а вот мой подозрительный разум, как всегда, все испортил.  
Приглядевшись, я понял, что юный волшебник чем-то расстроен; более того, на нем была другая — насколько я разбираюсь в оттенках серого — одежда, и мне даже показалось, что волосы стали чуть длиннее.  
— Пожалуйста, не подходи ко мне, — прошептал он, глядя на меня с отчаянием. — Я пришел… попросить тебя кое о чем.  
Я придвинул стул и сел, молча уставившись на него. Каким-то образом у меня получилось очистить голову от мыслей, и я был избавлен от карнавала предположений одно веселее другого.  
— Ну и?  
Он вскинул голову и попытался выпрямиться. В глазах у него стояли слезы, когда он прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, не ищи меня больше, не разговаривай со мной больше, и никуда не зови. До того дня, когда ты вернёшься в Сад Времени, чтобы узнать смысл слов моей сестры.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Папа?  
— Что? — Кир моргнул, смахнув две слезы с темных ресниц, и уставился на меня более осмысленно.  
Я криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Папа узнал? Не такой уж большой мальчик, как казалось?  
— Что? — переспросил он, а потом попытался улыбнуться. — Нет. Ох, проклятье, Альфред, нет. Если бы! Черт. Я… Это я во всем виноват. Только я. Мне не следовало… торопиться. Я подумал, что мне придется еще так долго ждать, и мне будет так холодно и грустно, и так долго, и я… Ты был прав, прав, что если заменить один человеческий день другим, может измениться характер!  
Я поднялся, сел рядом с ним — он попытался отодвинуться, но недостаточно проворно, — и обнял. Он уткнулся в мою грудь и горько заплакал. Я не знал, чем его утешить, потому что совершенно не понимал, о чем он болтает, поэтому просто гладил его, прижимая худенькое тело, обтянутое тонкой тканью, и слушал, как бьется его сердце, и думал, что мне не хочется его отпускать вне зависимости от важности его причин.  
— Я не могу работать, — наконец произнес Кир. — Из-за тебя. Из-за того, что мы… — он с отчаянием взглянул на меня, но я не мог понять, к чему он клонит. — Я не могу _думать_, понимаешь? — воскликнул он. — О чем-либо, кроме тебя! Понимаешь, мы стали встречаться, когда я уже не жил в Саду Времени. В нормальных условиях это было прекрасно, но в Саду Времени человек может думать только об одной цели, по крайней мере, такой человек как я. Я пытался работать, боги, я пытался как проклятый, но у меня ничего не получается. Я все равно думаю в основном про тебя. А потом ты еще приходишь, улыбаешься, и я вообще забываю о важности всего! А потом еще жду, потому что тебя нет, а мне надо работать, а я смотрю и не понимаю зачем, если я могу поболтать с тобой, погулять по городу и прочее. Понимаешь?!  
Я нахмурился.  
— Кир, мы расстались часов пять назад. Дай ты себе время. Привыкни. Я от тебя никуда не денусь.  
Он вяло кивнул.  
— Да. Ты это мне уже сто раз говорил. Не помогает.  
— Так. Из какого ты времени сейчас, о сын Первого Магистра?  
Он горько вздохнул.  
— Для меня прошло… — он вдруг неожиданно стиснул кулаки и с яростью произнес, глядя в пустоту: — Два месяца.  
— И ты думаешь отговорить меня-сегодняшнего от попыток тебя видеть, потому что не смог отговорить меня-будущего? — мрачно произнес я.  
— О нет, дело не в этом. На самом деле это ты мне посоветовал вернуться именно сюда.  
— Я?! Вот ебаный мудак!!!  
Он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в шею.  
— Ну да. Ты ведь еще не знаешь, как все стало работать. Это нужно, чтобы я удалил всего лишь один день.  
— Один день?  
— Ага. Этот. Когда я выну его из линии своей жизни, я помещу его в суперпозицию. В таком случае, я просто не буду помнить о тебе с того момента, как ты подарил мне наушники. Нашей второй встречи для меня не случится, и… — он прижался ко мне, — наших остальных встреч тоже. Но зато я смогу закончить модель. Понимаешь? Это важно! Это супер-важно! Когда ты нас заберешь, у меня не будет возможности попасть в Сад Времени долгие годы, возможно, ее больше никогда не будет, поскольку он уникален!  
— Звучит как дешевая отмаза, — произнес я. — Точнее, вообще как отмаза…  
— «Ты будешь идиотом, если в нее поверишь», — мрачно произнес Кир. — Это ты сказал, что ты это скажешь. Я…я не хочу этого делать, но ты сказал, что ты поймешь. Что есть вещи, ради которых можно потерпеть. Что мы потом обязательно встретимся снова.  
— Не верю, — равнодушно произнес я, уставившись в окно. Затем поднялся и подошел к нему, таращась на панораму городка так, будто собирался испепелить ее взглядом.  
— Нет, это точно. Ты вернешься за нами! — воскликнул Кир. — И все будет как будет! В тот день, когда я закончу модель, ты вернешься! Это очень крепкий паттерн, на него слишком много завязано, чтобы он легко разрушился!  
Я обернулся и мрачно взглянул на него.  
— Я не верю, что я из будущего отправил тебя сюда сделать это. Ты здесь против моей воли.  
Он опустил голову.  
— Это очень важно, пойми. Я не должен был влюбиться в тебя сейчас, и я не должен был с тобой встречаться. — Он поднял на меня бледное измученное лицо. — Слушай, а может ты меня потом за это и наказывал? — Он нервно хмыкнул. — Мучил меня так долго, потому что…  
Он снова заплакал, а я обнимал его, и думал про себя, если в его словах и есть какая-то правда, то о том, что за 24 часа я действительно еще не так сильно привык к нему, чтобы не отпустить. Может, в будущем он смог меня убедить, и я был настолько жесток к себе, что предложил «наименее безболезненный» вариант. Я-то как раз практичный.  
Либо это все дешевый спектакль неясных причин, коих в моей жизни последнее время столько, что впору переквалифицироваться в театрального критика.  
— Ну хорошо, а когда, по-твоему, я приду за вами? Твоя сестра не сказала мне ничего, что бы взбудоражило мое любопытство. Она тупо пошутила, а затем сказала «не переживайте, мой фюрер, однажды вы будете очень сильно смеяться», и говорила она это по поводу Сильвестра Крэя.  
— Я и не знал, что в Великом Маге есть что-то смешное, — задумчиво произнес Кир. — По мне так очень серьезный и скучный тип. — Он вздохнул. — Я не знаю, Альфред. Не могу вспомнить. В Саду Времени все искажается. Я не могу вспомнить, сколько времени прошло.  
— Хотя бы примерно.  
— Больше года. Меньше десяти лет.  
— Отличный разброс.  
Кир вздохнул.  
— Это я виноват. Со мной такого никогда не случалось. Меня никогда не учили… В смысле… Я не знаю, как у других людей получается работать и быть влюбленными одновременно. Может, в Саду Времени ни у кого бы не получилось, не только у меня.  
— Дурацкое место. Но разговаривать-то мы с тобой сможем?  
— Лучше не надо.  
— Ясно. И если я тебя случайно встречу…  
— Не встретишь, — несчастным голосом произнес он. — Ты останешься смутным приятным образом в моей голове на долгое время, и в следующий раз я встречу тебя, уже завершив модель.  
— Связался с гребаными учеными.  
«То есть по сути у меня есть выбор: или согласиться с его безумной теорией, и забить, либо просто не выпустить его из дома. Но это вполне может его убить, если он — из будущего, к тому же я ненавижу принуждение».  
Я замер, мне словно попыталось что-то прифлешбечиться, но слишком ненавязчиво. Затем мелькнула ехидная мысль: «Ненавидит он принуждение. Кто ж тогда Крэя хотел?»  
«Крэй это Крэй».  
«И что это, по-твоему, значит?»  
«Это значит, что на двадцать четыре часа его маленькая копия заставила меня забыть о его существовании. А теперь явилась сюда из будущего, чтобы разбить мне сердце. И ты сейчас разговариваешь сам с собой, что есть тоже признак безумного ученого».  
«Попробуй поверить мальчишке. В конце концов, это приятнее, чем думать, что он лжет».  
«Не могу».  
«Ты сам таким был лет в пятнадцать. Влюблялся как в омут с головой».  
«Ему не пятнадцать. Может вообще какие-нибудь пять тысяч, фиг знает, где именно его мамаша его родила. Пора бы уже научиться совмещать»  
«Почему как только кажется, что все более-менее успокоилось, случается вот такая хуйня?» — я мрачно признал свое поражение.  
— Ладно. Иди. — Я отвернулся от панорамы Цини. — Наверное, я мог бы удержать тебя силой, но…- я задумался, выбирая причину, точнее, пытаясь объяснить ее себе самому. — Я не сделаю это, потому что мне хочется верить, что ты все-таки говоришь правду. Скажем так.  
И потому что я… хочу, чтобы меня окружали сознательные люди. А не те, кто говорят «я не хочу тебя видеть», думая обратное. Потому что я могу играть роли, я могу притворяться, но я не желаю притворяться в важных вещах. Именно потому, что они важные.  
— Но я говорю правду! — воскликнул Кир. — Ты что думаешь, я бы все это придумал? Ради чего? Мне будет намного хуже без тебя, чем тебе без меня!  
— А вот этого ты как раз знать не можешь, — зло бросил я, отворачиваясь к окну. — Да, и кстати. Ты не подумал, что ты весьма сильно своим визитом изменил не только свой день, но и мой день. А _мой_ день ты из модели не вытащишь, потому что у тебя нет модели моей линии жизни.  
— Ты все равно вернешься, — тихо произнес Кир.  
— Не исключено, — не стал возражать я и мстительно добавил: — Например, _только_ за твоей сестрой.  
Я до сих пор не горжусь, но и не слишком раскаиваюсь в своих словах. Благородство в поступках не родится из дерьма и отчаяния, впрочем как и от хорошей жизни; это дар сердца, он рождается где угодно, но растет в дерьме и отчаянии куда как хуже. Мой, я был вынужден признать, практически засох.  
«Я все равно буду верить» — вот что мне сказал напоследок Кир, прежде чем исчезнуть. Этим он мне до судороги напомнил Сильвестра в детстве. Тот тоже всегда верил в лучшее в людях. Точнее, в то, что они станут делать так, как ему хочется.  
— Мне кажется, мир нас ненавидит, сударь, — спустя пару часов говорил я сам себе, стоя на одном из мостов в компании уже второй бутылки вина. Прохожие неодобрительно косились на меня, поскольку сумерки еще даже не начались, но молчали.  
— В это нет ничего удивительного, сударь: вы ведь уже однажды его уничтожили.


	56. Завтрашнее вино

В тот момент, когда он ушел… Я впервые почувствовал себя взрослым. Впервые осознал это тягостное, мерзкое чувство, когда человек уже слишком много видел, чтобы по-прежнему жить в иллюзии только собственного мира.  
Миров слишком много, и мне, привыкшему скорее мимолетно отражать их, чем действительно жить в них, это казалось мерзким. Хаос, которого заставили быть порядком. Отвратительно.  
Я неожиданно вспомнил все свои легкомысленные «приходы и уходы» из жизни многих волшебников, которые ко мне очень хорошо относились, и свое искреннее недоумение по поводу их на это обид. А вот теперь меня променяли на «суперважный эксперимент», и сделали это легко, походя, я бы даже сказал — изящно.  
Конечно, Кир не мог знать, насколько для меня был важен этот день, насколько он был ценен и полон всего. Говорят, в линии жизни есть более яркие и менее яркие точки, и вот эта наверняка была сверхновой. Я не был влюблен черт знает сколько времени, наверное, с того самого испанца-некроманта, и уже не думал, что мне когда-то доведется испытать это ощущение.  
Не во флешбеке, где сердце чужого мне Альфреда разрывалось от любви к чужому мне Крэю.  
В принципе, это было глупостью: волшебники живут долго, хоть и с переменным успехом; но мне отчего-то всегда казалось, что я умру рано, именно потому меня не слишком впечатлили слова Крэя о ближайших трех годах, а иногда мне казалось, что я не смогу пить силу от людей, потому что они мне слишком омерзительны. Так бывает, хотя редко — что маг предпочитает состариться и умереть, чем питаться силой от людей. Вот если я изобрету ту самую Великую Магию, такого больше не будет…  
Изобретать мне ничего не хотелось, но, тем не менее, я пытался. Я теперь взрослый. Должен знать слово «надо» и все такое. Это были кошмарные, унылые, мучительные дни.  
Не знаю почему, но я не рассказал об этом Джузеппе. Лишь попросил поставить новые заклинания и добавил своих сверху, для надежности. Если старик и заметил мое настроение, то никак не прокомментировал, а затем — ну время шло, это его главная работа, — я постепенно успокоился.  
Ну как постепенно. Я пытался достать Кира во сне, но оказалось, что Сад Времени в таком состоянии превращается воистину в лабиринт — я там, хоть и появился, но ни разу его не нашел, и в основном проваливался внутрь стен из растений, которые во сне были заполнены паутиной и прахом бабочек — прикасаться ко всему этому было омерзительно.  
Наяву я даже уговорил Крэя сходить еще раз в гости — безрезультатно. Сам Николай сказал, что Кир в саду, но что его нельзя найти, если он этого не хочет.  
Телепатией не получилось тоже, он явно поставил блок. Так бесславно и кончился мой однодневный роман. Я часто жалел, что отпустил Кира, потом жалел, что не послал его как следует, чтобы навсегда разорвать любые связи, потом содрогался от мыслей о том, что, возможно, надо было заставить его удалить этот день и из моей памяти. Все это происходило в обществе вина и города Цини, который я постепенно неофициально переименовал в Синий, ибо это полностью соответствовало моим в нем занятиям.  
И от самостоятельного удаления этого дня меня останавливал тот факт, что у меня и до этого не слишком получалось изобрести или найти магии. И еще — желание справиться с этим самостоятельно. Я — не мальчишка, и если мою волю к жизни можно вынести одним неудачным романом, то грош цена такой жизни. «Это как рана, — говорил я себе вечерами, гладя багровую шерсть Кзара. — Ты поправишься и станешь сильнее. Или умрёшь».  
Мы с Крэем продолжали нашу рыбную ловлю, но рыбешка, на мой взгляд, была мелка и несъедобна. Еще несколько эпизодов нашей универовской жизни: кажется, мы вместе работали в Западном. Сильвестр был в восторге, хотя я не понимал, почему — это были обыденные эпизоды из жизни двух коллег, никакой там клубнички, или драчки, или вообще чего-нибудь интересного. Похоже, мы любили делать пакости, но так, по мелочи, и про великие магии мы не говорили.  
Я наблюдал эпизод, где Крэй зациклил своего студента в петле времени, и тот постоянно произносил слово «клаустрофобия» с каким-то странным присвистом, и нас обоих — прошлых — это отчего-то дико веселило. Мы часто пили в моем кабинете, но увы, его обстановка, довольно неплохо описанная Сильвестром — сам я обычно смотрел на него или в окно, потому что он любил сидеть на подоконнике — также не помогла. Скорей всего, я был профессором Энергетики — что, кстати, редкость. Высокая Энергетика новое направление в магии, и профессоров по нему довольно мало.  
«Я видел дипломы у тебя на стенах. Но они были слишком далеко» — пожаловался Сильвестр.  
Крэй стал вести себя еще более высокомерно, чем раньше; ну, а меня теперь попросту бесило его существование. Его и ему подобных магов. Если бы я случайно встретил Кира, то его ударить бы мне не хотелось, а вот как следует вбить кулак в лицо номинально-великого мага мне хотелось неоднократно, причем с каждым днем в этом желании было все меньше эротики и все больше ненависти.  
Ненависти, постепенно превращавшейся в отвращение. Кажется, именно это произошло во время нашего расставания в семнадцать лет — мне в какой-то момент, в самый последний, просто захотелось, чтобы он исчез из моей жизни и никогда в ней больше не появлялся.  
Сейчас его напускное высокомерие, с которым он часто общался с коллегами, не только со мной, казалось мне нелепым и неуместным. Я совершенно не понимал его, и мне казалось отвратительным носить чужой титул и им хвастаться; для меня это было сродни тому, чтобы носить меч, не умея им пользоваться. Я бы наверно мог еще это понять, если бы знал, что Сильвестр воспринимает это как игру (ну, хвастался же я когда-то перед сонорскими магами тем, что я — помощник Ректора Камчатского университета), но он был смертельно серьезен.  
Кстати, под мой титул он еще и Орден себе основал нехилый; в том плане, что людей он туда набрал весьма крутых, и хотя официально он не назывался «Орденом Великого Мага», но стеклись эти волшебники именно под титул. Ну и под очарование Крэя, не без того. То есть под эти два явления.  
Вообще Орден не обязательно должен формировать новую магическую традицию или придерживаться существующей. По сути это группа магов, которые решают колдовать вместе. Несколько магов способны на заклинания, с которыми в одиночку не справиться, к тому же члены ордена помогают друг другу в бытовых заклинаниях, например, упаковке дома или починке транспорта. Но обычно у Ордена есть устав, некие цели, и их вектор формирует индивидуальность ордена.  
К примеру, у нас есть Орден Шутов, чья деятельность популярна и отнюдь не безобидна — они любят подстраивать всяческие розыгрыши другим магам, а затем выкладывать на всеобщее обозрение записи об этом. Есть Орден Одной Большой Гонки — древнейший, между прочим, Орден, имеющий последователей по всему миру, а началось все с того, что трое волшебников затеяли спор, чье транспортное средство лучше. Сейчас это уже скорее организация, проводящая чемпионаты по всему миру, а вначале, сколько мне помнится, это был спор в чистом поле между метлой, ковром и диском. А бывают крошечные Орденки, когда несколько соседей решают вместе скрафтить какой-нибудь мост, а потом увлекаются ощущением силы. Такие Орденки редко существуют долго. Для долгой жизни нужна цель, и желание ее осуществить, и правильное руководство, и несгибаемое намерение…  
Сильвестр Крэй же, похоже, основал свой Орден, чтобы тупо потусить. Это не такая уж плохая причина, но не когда у тебя в составе сплошные магистры, привлеченные громким титулом и популярностью, ведь рассказывать о том, что состоишь в Ордене Великого Мага почетно и прельстиво. Но рано или поздно все эти люди поймут, насколько легко можно манипулировать Крэем, и разорвут его на мелкие клочки в попытках подчинить его волю.  
Впрочем, я не стал говорить ему об этом. Я ничего не почувствовал, находясь рядом с его соратниками, хоть и не отказал себе в удовольствии воззриться на Крэя, после того как попросил «прояснить цели организации». Вот поэтому его разорвут. Целей у него нет. А зря. Всех этих волшебников можно было бы заставить работать на нас. И они могли бы подсказать что-то дельное. Но тупая Русская Диаспора со своей секретностью, и тупой Крэй с желанием власти, но полным неумением ею управлять.  
— Как думаешь, Крэй, насколько сильно эти люди обидятся, узнав, что не состояли в Ордене Великого Мага? — произнес я после, когда мы вышли из резиденции и направились к ресторану.  
— Они никогда не узнают, — в тон мне произнес Сильвестр, доверительно положив мне руку на плечо. — Никто никогда не узнает, Альфред.  
Я шарахнул его огнем исключительно для удовольствия.  
— Еще раз прикоснёшься так ко мне — пойдем реконструировать драку по-полной.  
Сильвестр недоуменно уставился на меня. Затем его лицо приобрело новое высокомерное выражение.  
— Какие мы нежные.  
— Слушай, ни в одном ресторане флешбеков мы не словили, — произнес я, когда мы уселись за стол и нам принесли обед. — Эффективнее будет выяснить, где мы жили. Где я и где ты. Ты у себя дома ничего не ловил?  
Сильвестр покачал головой.  
— Сначала мы думали, что флешбеки возникают только когда мы вместе, потому что в Линии-1 мы были вместе, но мне теперь кажется, поскольку мы — единственные свидетели, то есть в какой-то степени инородные существа, то ткань пространства и времени может обнажаться только в нашем обоюдном присутствии.  
— У тебя всегда было паршиво с языком, Крэй. Не забивай мне голову дебильными сравнениям. С меня хватило волосатой линии. Нет никакой ткани бытия. Сам прекрасно знаешь.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Крэй. — Но иногда надо как-то упрощать. Неважно. Я хотел сказать, что фишинг может осуществляться только в присутствии нас обоих, одного недостаточно. В одиночку мы можем ловить дежа-вю, но не можем превратить их в полноценный флешбек.  
— Скорей всего ты прав, — мрачно произнес я. — Жениться на тебе, что ли. Ради Великих Магий и всего такого. Ладно, не криви лицо, я ведь шучу. Но если это так, то нам следует запоминать места, где у нас были дежа-вю, приходить туда потом вдвоем и пытаться.  
Сильвестр выложил передо мной уже составленный список.  
— Ага. Просмотри и скажи, когда ты можешь. Я считаю, что время стоит выбирать то же, и желательно погоду, сам понимаешь, улица в дождь это не тоже самое, что улица в солнце.  
— Улица в солнце?! — воскликнул я в притворном ужасе. — В Западном появились солнечные улицы?! Какой кошмар! Это катастрофа! Куда смотрит Диаспора?!  
Крэй улыбнулся половиной рта; последнее время он часто так делал, словно жмотился на полную улыбку, или не мог решить, стоит ли оно того.  
В общем и целом первая половина дня проходила более-менее. Мы ловили (или не ловили) флешбеки, я писал об этом отчеты, но толку в этом особенно не было. Затем я возвращался домой, и вот тогда-то и начинался ад. То есть — работа над заклинаниями. То есть — жалкие, бесплодные попытки.  
Джузеппе, надо отдать ему должное, сделал все что мог, чтобы мне помочь, но — вот уж чудо психологии — я словно бы разучился думать нормально. Не то чтобы до меня не доходило — просто то, что я делал, не работало.  
Это было мучительно, и это было разочаровывающе. В основном я злился и пил. Вернее, напивался, пока не становилось все равно.  
Я не слишком понимал, что со мной не так. Короче было бы ответить на вопрос, что со мной «так». Я почти не видел снов, и больше не пытался блуждать в сновидениях — все это было слишком болезненно по пробуждении.  
Иногда мне удавалось проснуться и не вспоминать кто я и где я несколько секунд — это были хорошие, блаженные секунды.  
Происшествие с Киром… я пытался говорить себе, что оно убило во мне всю ту немногую веру в будущее, которая у меня была, но это была ложь. Веры в будущее у меня не было изначально. Убил меня тот факт, что на один день она у меня появилась.  
— Да, именно поэтому, Сильвестр. Я пью так, будто завтра не наступит, — едко произнес я. — Потому что оно не наступает. Я не верю в завтра, понимаешь? И потому оно для меня не наступает. Я живу в одном бесконечном сегодня.  
Крэй хмыкнул.  
— Что, по-твоему, «завтра» придумали ВиПы? Как можно не верить в завтра?  
— Это была метафора. — Я уставился в свою тарелку и вылил остатки вина из бутылки в бокал. Крэй позвал меня на ужин в одном из магических ресторанов Западного, потому что здесь ему якобы было дежа-вю, но я сильно сомневался, что это было в моей компании. Он вытащил меня из Цини, когда я уже и так был весьма пьян, и, осознав мое состояние, Профессор и Великий Маг поинтересовался, доколе.  
— Видишь ли, умеренность вроде твоей происходит от веры в «завтра». Когда маг верит в завтра, он верит в завтрашнее вино, понимаешь? Когда маг верит в завтрашнее вино, ему нет смысла выпивать все сегодняшнее до последнего глотка.  
Сильвестр подпёр щеку ладонью и уставился на меня, чуть склонив голову. Холеный, изящный, тщательно одетый, с нежным, как я теперь понимал, редко омрачаемым горестями и сопутствующему им образу жизни, лицом. Забавно, Сильвестр из прошлого казался намного более опасным, время заострило его тонкие черты лица, сделав их хищными, и, как мне казалось, еще более восхитительными, чем черты его нынешнего лица, более мягкие и более юные, такие очаровательно-беспомощные и от того сокрушительно обаятельные.  
— И что же тебе мешает верить в «завтрашнее вино»? Если ты его не выпьешь, то оно станет завтрашним, — произнес этот нифига не понявший моих слов неженка.  
— В этом заключается разница в воспитании. Ты даже фразы такой не слышал «ешь, а то завтра не будет». Бедные голодные сироты не верят в завтра. Потому что его не будет. Есть только сегодня, и сегодня надо есть. Все, до последней крошки, потому что завтра не будет. И пока они будут есть и пить все до последней крошки и капли, завтра никогда не наступит, они останутся в бесконечном сегодня.  
— Есть такой предмет, «Философия времени и пространства». Ты мог бы спровоцировать несколько драк, если бы рассказал им это, — безмятежно произнес Сильвестр. — Они любят метафоры.  
— Извини. Я весьма пьян и скверно объясняю, но на самом деле это довольно логично. Видишь ли, нищие люди привыкли к тому, что завтра может и не наступить. Поэтому хватают все и сразу. Им от этого хреново, они с этим не справляются. Но изменить веру в своей голове в то, что «завтра уже не будет» они не могут, понимаешь? Когда ты не знаешь, будет ли у тебя завтра еда или нет, ты готовишься к худшему. Потом это становится образом жизни. Ты пьешь так, чтобы напиться, потому что у тебя нет завтрашнего дня. Завтра будет таким же, как сегодня.  
— Ну, дни часто бывают похожи, — неуверенно произнес Крэй. — У всех людей.  
— Но тем не менее. Ты в итоге веришь, что завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня. Силь, я помню тебя с детства. Я знаю, ты всегда в это верил. А для меня, по сути, слово «завтра» так и осталось абстракцией. Я никогда не видел будущего. Когда меня спрашивали, кем ты хочешь стать, я впадал в ступор. Что ты будешь делать в будущем? Да ничего. Жить. Выживать. Искать вино и выпивать его. Это даже не сбой целеполагания, это отсутствие веры в то, что достичь хоть какой-то цели — возможно. И никакой веры в то, что завтра будет лучше. А когда человек так живет, он, считай, все равно, что мертвец.  
— Но это же очень грустно — так жить! — взволнованно произнес Крэй. Да, теперь я вспомнил, он всегда был чувствителен к чужим словам, однако толку от этого не было никакого, потому-то я и перестал с ним делиться своими проблемами.  
— Если тебе скажут «смейся», и не будет никакой причины, ты рассмеёшься? Я бы с удовольствием так не жил. Повернулся бы лицом к будущему, оставил бы в покое прошлое, поверил бы, что есть что-то, кроме настоящего. Но я не могу. У меня не получается… — Я осекся. — Блять, и чего я тебе все это болтаю? Слушай, давай свернем проект. Серьёзно. Мы этим ничего не добьемся. Никаких магий мы там не найдем.  
— Нет, — отозвался Крэй. — Мы, в отличие от тебя, признаем существование таких очевидных вещей, как завтрашний день. А ты просто пьян и жалеешь себя.  
— Жалею. Думал, спорить с тобой стану? Не стану. Знаешь, мне на самом деле вот сейчас уже плевать на твой-мой титул. Носи его сколько влезет. Гори оно все огнем. Я устал.  
— Ты еще ничего не сделал, чтобы устать! — крикнул мне вслед Сильвестр, потому что я поднялся и направился к выходу.  
«Но я слишком много пытался».


	57. Амир

Я стоял перед зеркалами, смотрел на свое лицо, на гладкий черный ствол пистолета у виска, и пытался заставить себя спустить курок.  
«Если с тобой столько всего произошло, а ты так и не смог очнуться, стряхнуть оцепенение и взглянуть в будущее, лучше сдохни. Меня тошнит от тебя. И от твоих разговоров с самим собой и с котом, который даже не кот, а превращенный союзник».  
Еще и от Крэя нотации слушать! Видеть его не хочу. И ничего не хочу.  
Вот оно, увиденное Николаем будущее. Еще и полугода не прошло.  
Я смотрел на надутый пакет с цюрихской пылью. Мое тело упадёт прямо на него, чтобы наверняка меня никто не воскресил. Все, хватит. Я больше не могу. Проще умереть, чем так жить. И главное, у меня ничего не получается. Вообще никакие магии. Похоже, я скоро телепортироваться разучусь.  
«Интересно, ты съешь мои мозги, если я сдохну, или развоплотишься?» — подумал я, поскольку Кзар запрыгнул на тумбочку перед зеркалом, а с нее — мне на плечи.  
— Хотя ты не настоящий кот, ты не ешь мозги, — сказал я уже вслух. — Вот так соберешься застрелиться в собственном доме, а твой кот даже мозги твои не сожрет.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Что было удивительно. Днем ко мне порой ломились всякие люди по каким-нибудь идиотским поводам, но ночью как-то не доводилось. Джузеппе так и вовсе я обычно обнаруживал уже в кресле. Других гостей у меня не было.  
— Ни минуты покоя. Застрелиться уже нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь не помешал!  
Я положил пистолет, поправил кота, сползшего с плеча и решившего активно помочь себе задними лапами за счет моей спины, и спустился ко входу. Я изрядно расслабился тут от псевдонаучной жизни, и открыл дверь, думая, что это бухой сосед попутал свой дом с моим, или какие-нибудь люди пришли требовать непонятного, но полыхнувшие в темноте красные глаза заставили меня отпрянуть и собраться — насколько это было возможно в моем состоянии. Сперва мне показалось, что передо мной призрак: красные глаза и белое пустое кимоно, висящее в воздухе.  
Однако я взял себя в руки. Призраков в кимоно я никогда в жизни не обижал, в России так не ходят, да и тут тоже, поэтому вероятность, что по мою душу пришел мертвый японец — крайне мала. Я пригляделся и осознал, что передо мной всё-таки живой волшебник, и мне надо быть как минимум бутылки на три трезвее. А потом я его узнал.  
— Я занят, — хмуро буркнул я. — Что ты тут забыл?  
Облаченный в белое кимоно смуглый оборотень во тьме походил на призрака. Я попытался вспомнить, сколько мы уже не виделись. Полгода или больше. Сколько я тут уже пью, пытаясь что-то изобрести? И ведь главное, я разделяю эти занятия. Я вначале пытаюсь, а потом пью. Все честно, а нифига не получается.  
— Да ты пьян как лепрекон! — возмутился Амир.  
— Пьянство эт тоже занятие.  
Маг прислонился к двери и провёл рукой по рунам.  
— Защита?  
— Можешь зайти, — я сделал жест, руны полыхнули. — Хотя не понимаю, зачем.  
— Зачем что?  
— Зачем я разрешил тебе.  
Застыв в коридоре, он некоторое время смотрел непроницаемым взглядом. Я включил свет, из-за отсутствия которого я и принял оборотня за призрака. Кзар спрыгнул с моего плеча и удалился, вскинув хвост трубой — как будто был настоящим котом. Какие все-таки эти союзники пластичные!  
Амир резко шагнул ко мне и ткнул подушечкой ладони в лоб. Это было немного похоже на нырок в холодную струю воды, а затем я понял, что абсолютно трезв. Я только отрыл рот, чтобы выразить свое возмущение, как маг обнял меня за шею и поцеловал в губы.  
— Потому что тебе хочется, — произнес он, прижимаясь ко мне и глядя прямо в глаза, мрачно и почти сердито, затем добавил: — И мне.  
Я нахмурился, не понимая, к чему он ведет. Но Амир очень хорошо умел прижиматься. Так, что мысли о его интригах сразу становились очень неважными, вытесненные мыслями о его теле, гладкой коже, татуировках и заднице.  
И руки сами собой начинают обнимать хитрющего оборотня, лезть под его одежду, тискать и забывать, забывать, забывать о том, что этой головой он умеет не только сосать, но и придумывать всякие хитрые планы о твоем устранении, амнезии и прочем.  
Я стиснул его шею сзади и чуть отстранил от себя.  
— Хочется. Мне много чего и кого хочется, господин стратег.  
Я не знал, что от него ожидать. Мы слишком давно не виделись. Непонятно, как он меня нашел. Кажется, последний раз мы виделись… Я мысленно застонал. Да, в тот день, когда собирались в гости к Николаю. Амир исчез по своим делам и так и не вернулся, а пообщаться телепатически мы не могли, потому что я настроил против него блок. Да и как-то не до того было.  
А теперь он является в халате на голое тело, жмется и лезет целоваться, как будто вчера виделись.  
Амир склонил голову, облизнул губы и мрачно произнес:  
— Ты же любишь тайны, не так ли? Я расскажу тебе одну, — он прижался ко мне и прошептал в ухо: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты изобрел Великие магии. И никогда не хотел.  
Я уж думал меня ничем не удивить.  
— Но почему? Ты ведь сделал для этого, пожалуй, больше остальных вместе взятых. Если бы не ты…  
Он не повернулся и не взглянул на меня, и снова тихо заговорил мне в ухо, как будто нас кто-то мог подслушать.  
— Нет, ты не понял. Я хотел, чтобы ты изобретал Великие Магии. Я не хотел, чтобы ты их _изобрел._  
— Но в этом же нет никакого смысла! Даже как издевательство надо мной это не тянет! — воскликнул я и подумал: «Хотя нет, сейчас уже тянет. Более чем. Если это он каким-то образом виноват в том, что у меня ничего не получается, я его убью, клянусь».  
Амир стиснул меня сильнее и прижался лбом к шее.  
— Ты такой идиот, Майнштайн.  
— Ну хорошо. Объясни мне, о многомудрый, почему я такой идиот. Потому что пока я ничего не понимаю. Или просто не владею всей информацией? Все еще? В этих заклинаниях есть на самом деле что-то плохое?  
Он фыркнул, по-прежнему прижимаясь ко мне.  
— Идиот, да еще и бездушная скотина.  
— Второе уже неправда.  
— Правда, — мрачно произнес он. — Тот факт, что у тебя есть душа, как выяснилось, не мешает тебе оставаться бездушной скотиной. Это почти феноменально, знаешь ли. Будет свободное время, напишу об этом монографию. «Как рыбе зонтик или самая бесполезная часть Великого Мага».  
— Фигасе бесполезная. Я ей колдую!  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты изобрел Великие Магии, потому что тогда бы все изменилось, — быстро и бесстрастно произнес Амир. — Ты бы стал Великим Магом, мир бы изменился, все бы изменилось… в этом мире не было бы места для нас обоих.  
— То есть…  
— Заткнись, — он поднял руку в упреждающем жесте. — Если бы ты не изобрел Великие Магии, а изобретал их, мне бы никогда не пришлось выполнять приказ о твоем устранении. Видишь ли, вначале это был приказ об устранении Крэя. Он должен был изобрести заклятья. И тогда все было бы прекрасно, Крэя я бы грохнул с удовольствием и глазом не моргнув. И магии я хочу получить. Но когда выяснилось, что Великий Маг это ты…. мы не знали этого с самого начала. Когда мы пришли к тебе впервые, мы все еще этого не знали! Я переспал с тобой просто потому, что мне этого хотелось, блять, я не знал, что ты важен, черт тебя подери! — он впился пальцами в мою грудь. Я молчал, ошарашенный. — А потом было это проклятое виденье…  
— Эээ… разве виденье не было сперва? На свадьбе Силя?  
Он судорожно вздохнул.  
— Второе виденье. Это я спер у тебя клок волос, чтобы дать его Ансуз. Чтобы заставить ее точно узнать, кто из вас великий маг. Но потом девчонку понесло, она сама вызвала у себя другое виденье, о будущем. Это блять, конечно, было охуеть как круто феноменально и все такое, но…  
— О нашем будущем? Где она увидела, что я «помогу» Сильвестру изобрести магии, то есть изобрету их за него?..  
Он вздохнул.  
— Если бы только это! — злобно процедил он. — Да, Альфред, она увидела, как ты изобретаешь эти магии. А потом — как ты их применяешь. А потом — как ты уничтожаешь мир. Снова, понимаешь? После такого и речи быть не могло об отмене приказа об устранении, а кое-кто вообще хотел грохнуть тебя сразу, не дожидаясь магий.  
— Я снова уничтожил мир? — Я поразился. Теперь понятно, чего мне не хотели это показывать. — По-моему, я совсем ебнулся в будущем. По крайней мере сейчас у меня нет таких намерений…  
«И возможностей. Поэтому я хочу уничтожить себя» — мрачно добавил я, радуясь, что читать мои мысли Амир не может.  
Волшебник судорожно хмыкнул.  
— Это потому, что я пересмотрел стратегию твоего воспи… в смысле, обучения.  
— Хм.  
Амир уткнулся в мою грудь.  
— Это, увы, не все, что они узнали из того ебаного виденья.  
— Что же еще уготовило нам грядущее, кроме Апокалипсиса в моем исполнении?  
Он вдруг поднял голову и лукаво уставился на меня.  
— Ты стал любовником Мики!  
— Чего-о? — я был ошарашен, а Амир рассмеялся. — Врешь!  
— Не вру. Стал! — он смотрел на меня с дьявольским ехидством. — Сам видел, как ты с ним целовался!  
— Эээ… Ну… А Мика это тоже видел? — выдавил я. — Он поэтому меня бил все время?  
— Нет, не поэтому, — он опять помрачнел. — И судя по всему, не видел. Неважно. — Он мрачно уставился мне в глаза. — В общем, я ревную.  
— Ты меня решил до смерти удивить, что ли? — хмыкнул я. — Ты ревнуешь к будущему, которое — я уверен — не состоится. Я не собираюсь уничтожать мир и уж тем более трахаться с человеком, который не раз и не два меня бил хлыстом. Сейчас мир… скажем так, не он виноват в моих проблемах, а Мику я хочу разве что отпиздить как следует.  
— Я все равно ревную, — тихо произнес Амир. — Не только к будущему.  
Он смотрел на меня сердито и отчаянно, пока до меня доходило.  
— О. Ну, ээ… — я раздумывал, что бы на это сказать. — Не будь таким собственником. Это нечестно. У тебя полный гарем всяких жен и любовников, а у меня никого кроме тебя нет. Даже и тебя нет, вообще-то. Тем не менее, ревнуешь почему-то ты, а не я.  
— Ты бездушная скотина, Альфред Майнштайн, — мрачно произнес Амир, не отрывая от моего лица пристального взгляда. — И тупой к тому же. Я тебя ненавижу.  
— А! — вот теперь до меня дошло. Я погладил его по щеке и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Интересно, ты эту должность купил за взятку или по знакомству? — Его лицо вытянулось от удивления, но я быстро продолжил: — Это самое стратегически скверное признание и поведение, которые я когда-либо видел!  
— Да пошел ты!  
Я впился в его рот поцелуем, прижимая его бедра к своим, и чувствуя, как на смену удивлению возвращается похоть. Пока она не захватила меня целиком, я отстранил Амира и произнес:  
— Гулять. Я люблю гулять по всяким стремным местам. И кататься на опасных для жизни транспортных средствах. И болтать всякую херню, которая тебе не интересна. И пить по вечерам в каких-нибудь веселых местах. Ясно тебе? Если ты собираешься и дальше ненавидеть меня, тебе придётся во всем этом участвовать, понял?  
Он смотрел на меня с отчаянием.  
— Альфред, у меня правда нет времени на это все… Я…  
— Не обязательно на все сразу, — хмыкнул я. — Но и не раз в полгода. К тому же, узнав меня получше, я тебе быстрее надоем, великий стратег, и ты сможешь вообще вычеркнуть меня из своего плотного графика…  
Он ткнул меня кулаком в печень. Не слишком сильно, но чувствительно. Затем поднял взгляд, где мрачность причудливо мешалась с ликованием.  
— Таков был мой первоначальный план, мать твою. Узнать, какой ты тупой, проникнуться этим и вычеркнуть тебя из моего плотного графика. И нифига у меня не получилось, — он вздохнул. — На тебе совершенно невозможно построить стратегию, ты — исключение из всех исключений.  
— Ты так забросал меня комплиментами, что я едва двигаюсь под их тяжестью, — фыркнул я, скользя пальцами по его обтянутой тонким шелком заднице. — Синьор оборотень.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я превратился в кого-то? — он выгнулся от моего прикосновения и отстранился на вытянутых руках, сжав мои плечи.  
— Не сейчас. Может, потом, — хмыкнул я. — Сейчас и ты сойдешь.  
Я поцеловал его раньше, чем он успел разозлиться. Его язык жадно скользил по моему, а задница оттопыривалась сильнее, пока я ее тискал. Он застонал мне в рот, когда я чуть проник пальцем в его анус. Раньше я думал, что он просто обожает трахаться, но мне и в голову не приходило, что он обожает трахаться со мной. В смысле, именно со мной. В плане сокрытия своих намерений стратег был очень хорош, да. Еще неизвестно, не врет ли он мне сейчас, преследуя…  
Ай вот к дьяволу это все. Если бы врал, сделал бы признание более страстным, красивым и быстрым. Хотя, конечно… Нет уж. Хватит с меня этих ебаных сомнений во всем окружающем. Я буду верить, что он в меня влюблен. Потому что это приятно и прельстиво. И потому, что он слишком громко стонет, когда я его ебу. Потому что он красивый, и я не собираюсь портить это все своими сомнениями. Пусть я лучше потом окажусь не прав внезапно, чем буду думать об этом долго-долго.  
Я толкнул его на кровать, раздвигая полы его халата. Ножки. У оборотня восхитительные бедра, маленькие, упругие, мускулистые и гладкие. И сам он весь такой же. Я вошел в него, глядя, как он запрокидывает голову и стонет от наслаждения. Я впился в его губы. Он сжимал меня, сосал мой язык и постанывал, жмурясь и извиваясь от похоти, а я вдруг понял, что очень скучал по этому, по похотливому оборотню в моей постели, по тому ощущению, когда входишь в его горячую задницу, а он сосет в это время мой язык. Как он закусывает губы, или наоборот открывает их от стонов, как его ладошки впиваются в меня, крепко и цепко, как он то жмурится, то наоборот смотрит мне в глаза прямо и лукаво.  
Как он кончает, запрокинув голову и обычно прикрыв глаза, сжимая свой член, и в этот момент становится полностью моим, уязвимым любовником с моим пенисом в заднице, кончающим и орущим от наслаждения.  
Моим.


	58. «Смеяться над ним»

Амир стал частым гостем в моем доме. Он даже привел его в домашний — более-менее — вид, а не лабораторию кота и алкоголика. Кзар не слишком одобрял его присутствие, подозреваю от того, что хаос ему нравился больше порядка, но и не возражал активно.  
— Союзники меня не любят, — развел руками Амир. — Так бывает.  
Оборотень натурально вернул меня к жизни. По крайней мере, я стал более осознанно воспринимать окружающее и не пытался упороться каждые полчаса.  
И я перестал сомневаться. Не начал верить, но перестал сомневаться. То есть волноваться о том, что будет и чего не будет.  
Пока Амир есть со мной, это хорошо. Если он уйдет — ну, что ж, значит, не судьба. Открою я великие магии — буду молодец, не открою — ну, значит, не судьба.  
Я думал, что если мне удастся сделать что-нибудь гадкое с Крэем и Микой — это будет хорошо, но если не удастся, я не буду рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния. Я даже иногда думал о том, что мог бы придумать уже с пяток причин вновь наведаться в гости к Николаю, но не рвался их ни озвучивать, ни осуществлять. Слова Лоры по поводу смеха казались ерундой, и причин возвращаться в дом Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени у меня не было. Я приказал себе забыть о Кире в тот самый день, который он из своей жизни вынул, просто слегка затянул с исполнением. Потому что я кто угодно, но не оптимист. Я не верил, что мы когда-либо еще встретимся, а если это произойдет, то по-прежнему будем испытывать друг к другу те же чувства.  
Тем не менее, я долго не говорил о нем никому, но появившийся из ниоткуда Амир умел вытаскивать информацию.  
— Да, я влюбился в мальчишку. На целые сутки. Долгая история, которая уже закончилась.  
— В какого мальчишку? — вскинул тонкую бровь Амир. — В Кирилла Лидна Васильева?  
— Ли чего?  
— Лидн. Его второе имя. Насколько я знаю, есть еще три, но они настолько длинные, что моя память отказывается повторить без бумажки. Его мать откуда-то из Индии.— Волшебник удобно устроился на диване у меня дома, я сидел у окна, чертя схему символов для одного заклинания. — Так что у них обоих имен на дюжину человек хватит.  
Я болезненно поморщился — эту тему совсем не хотелось поднимать.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Больше его сестру, чем его. Прекрасный ассасин, настоящий профессионал. Братец, я так понимаю, пошел по другой линии. Расскажешь, чем ты ему не угодил?  
— Нет.  
— Ну и ладно, — Амир легко пожал плечами. — Я вот только уточню, просто для своей души: ты ведь не думаешь на самом деле, что Лидну двадцать лет, я надеюсь?  
— Вел он себя так, как будто ему пятнадцать, — вздохнул я. — Давай сменим тему. Мне не хочется ничего слушать про пять тысяч лет.  
— Какие еще пять тысяч лет?  
— Его мать. Живет пять тысяч лет назад в Индии.  
Амир потрясенно нахмурился.  
— Альфред, я, конечно, понимаю, что любовь делает всех слегка идиотами, но это невозможно. Путешествия так далеко во времени. Лидн просто навешал тебе лапши на уши. Максимум, его маменька может отставать от нас по времени на тысячу лет — это считается предельный срок, откуда Випы могут вернуться в своём уме.  
Я закрыл лицо руками, а потом внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, Николай называл тебя тупым невеждой и гуманитарием. Поэтому я даже не стану выбирать, верить тебе или Киру.  
Вот тут великий стратег по-настоящему изумился.  
— Это схерали наш Первый ВиП оборзел настолько?  
— А вот. Я рассказал ему твою офигительную теорию о волосатых линиях будущего, и Николай сказал, что Великим Магам вообще нельзя пользоваться метафорами для объяснения.  
— Ха, — фыркнул Амир, и не подумав спросить что-то вроде «Это когда я тебе объяснял про линию?». — Ну, на его сферу я никогда и не претендовал. Однако пять тысяч лет это слишком. Подозреваю, Лидн хотел тебя впечатлить, но поскольку ты потрясающий невежда, то принял все за чистую монету и даже не подумал впечатлиться. На самом деле это даже хорошо, что ты настолько не любопытен — насколько я успел изучить, половина великих изобретений была изобретена именно потому, что их авторов забыли просветить, что такое невозможно.  
Я заулыбался, явственно ощущая, что у меня за последние полгода, кажется, в щеках возникла жировая прослойка. Давно я не двигал губами в направлении радости.  
— Почему ты зовешь его вторым именем? — я все-таки решился на этот вопрос.  
— В моей сфере он известен именно под ним, — спокойно произнес Амир.  
— В твоей? Если ты сейчас расскажешь, что он тоже какой-нибудь хитроумный стратег, я застрелюсь.  
— Скажите, какие нежности! Нет уж. Ты теперь мой, так что не вздумай. Ладно, не смотри так, я вообще-то тут шутить пытаюсь. Лидн проходит по сфере внутренней политики, но я-то занимаюсь в основном связями с общественностью, то есть с людьми. Так что это не ко мне. Я имел в виду, что он имеет диплом магистра Анимы и Энигмы, между прочим, врученный лично мной. Зря я так. Надо было найти повод его отчислить.  
— Так. Кир тоже ебаный магистр Душ?!  
— Ебаный или нет, это уж тебе решать. Но да, Энигма, магистр Душ. Лучший в своем выпуске, да и, пожалуй, в позапрошлом де… Ох, хм, ты, кажется, хотел продолжать верить, что ему пятнадцать… Ну, тогда просто лучший в том десятилетии, в котором выпустился.  
— Ты божественно скрываешь информацию, Великий Стратег. Просто божественно, — иронично произнес я. Как ни странно, разговор о Кире не вызвал у меня боли или затруднений, как я предполагал. Печаль — да, сожаление — да, но… без фанатизма. — Я думал, он ВиП.  
— И ВиП тоже. Этому он учился в Западном, кстати говоря, на этот раз все-таки в этом десятилетии, более того, в одной группе с твоей темной половиной, впрочем, об этом ты и так наверное в курсе.  
Я уставился на оборотня.  
— Пиздишь! Кир учился в одной группе с Крэем? В одной группе?! Крэй вообще об этом не сказал, ничего, а ты понимаешь, насколько это для него трудно — о чем-то не сказать?!  
Амир сделал вид, что удивлен.  
— Ну, судя по твоей реакции, Лидн тоже не спешил делиться воспоминаниями.  
— У нас не было на это времени! — Я потрясенно покачал головой. — Поразительно. Прошло полгода, а Крэй даже ни разу не заикнулся об этом! А ведь он вообще…  
«Сказал, что видел нас тогда, в саду. А, впрочем, какая разница. Возможно, они как магниты, слишком похожи и предпочли отталкиваться друг от друга. Потому что да, если бы Кир ушел от меня к Сильвестру, я бы точно застрелился. Хотя раньше бы захлебнулся слюной от вожделения их обоих».  
— Действительно странно. — Пока я воображал, Амир достал шар. — Смотри, у них даже дни рождения на два дня отличаются всего, наверняка вместе справляли… — он ехидно покосился на меня. — Так, все с тобой ясно. Гарем октябрят?  
— Кто такие октябрята?  
— Люди, которые родились осенью.  
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы их так назвали.  
— Шучу. На самом деле это побочные линии основного октября. Специализированный ВиП-термин, чтобы не путаться. Декабрь — декабрята, ноябрь — ноябрята, и так далее. Например, 16-е число пятой от основной линии октябрёнка по вертикали.  
Я таращился на Амира. Затем поинтересовался:  
— А руководство одобрило твой план по сведению с ума великого мага идиотскими метафорами?  
— Я инициативный, — фыркнул Амир. — Ладно, ладно. Эх, черт, был бы Випом, обязательно провернул бы фокус с рождением в октябре. Хочу увидеть выражение дебильной влюбленности на твоем лице, свидетели говорят, это стоит того.  
— Где ж ты свидетелей-то нашел?  
— Это гостайна.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Не, Великий стратег, оно не стоит того. Ну вот родился бы ты в октябре, и наблюдал бы потом, как я гоняюсь с катаной за всеми твоими женами, любовниками и любовницами, и планомерно их уничтожаю, наплевав на то, политические они, натуральные или какого еще другого сорта. Я ж так тебе всю карьеру похерю. Тебе оно не надо.  
Амир задумчиво смотрел куда-то мимо меня, затем медленно кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, а может, ему в тот момент пришло ментальное сообщение.  
— А это реально вообще — родиться в другом месяце? Или у других родителей? Или вообще в другом времени? — Воображение тут же услужливо мне нарисовало наизаманчивейшие перспективы. — Я бы для этого поступил на кафедру ВиП’а не раздумывая!  
— Не говори глупостей, конечно, нет! — очнулся от своих мыслей оборотень. — Как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Никак, именно поэтому и спросил. Ты ведь сам сказал, что изобретения появляются от того, что великим магам не сказали, что они невозможны. Зачем ты сейчас разбил мои сладкие грезы о будущем?  
— Тебе что, в Италии уже тоже плохо?  
— Ты же сам знаешь. Когда с человеком случалось много говна, у него вырабатывается ощущение, что так будет всю жизнь. Чем сильнее маг, тем сильнее его мысли влияют на его жизнь в этом сраном колесе сансары.  
— Не ной. Блин, почему ты не можешь отъебаться от своего прошлого? Все треплешь и треплешь его зубами как мертвечину. Представь, что ты родился сегодня. И живи, не оглядываясь.  
— Как тут не оглядываться, когда мы с Крэем только и делаем, что ходим да оглядываемся?! С Крэем?! Который есть самая большая оглядка в прошлое, которая только может быть?! — возмутился я. — И главное знаешь, нам было так весело в этом чёртовом Западном! Нам, тем, из уничтоженной линии. Профессор Крэй и профессор Майнштайн! Мы постоянно смеялись и прикалывались над всеми, знаешь, от этих флешбеков смердит счастьем, как от моего прошлого — мертвечиной!  
Амир подошел и неожиданно обнял меня за голову и плечи.  
— Ну-ну, не плачь, Великий Маг, все будет плохо, если ты продолжишь плакать. У меня есть для тебя немножко тайн. Мы сейчас будем извлекать из твоей головы память временной петли. Ты почувствуешь себя тем Великим Магом, которым надо.  
На миг мое тело содрогнулось от страшного предчувствия.  
— Слушай, а может не надо?  
— Ты боишься?  
— Судя по виденью, я в тот момент был не слишком счастлив. А тут только ты появился, мне хоть как-то стало легче, а оказывается, появился ты только ради того, чтобы вспомнить об осколке памяти. И еще говоришь, чтобы я радостно смотрел в будущее. Как-то не вижу я радостного будущего.  
Амир какое-то время молчал. Затем снова нагло погладил меня по голове. Я зацепил его руку и убрал.  
— Знаешь, я вот не понимаю, почему ты так не любишь Западный?.. — задумчиво произнес Амир. — Называешь их готами из болота, а у самого такая философия, что любого гота в могилу сведет. — Положил вторую руку мне на голову и, вцепившись в волосы и наклонившись, процедил: — И я не только ради осколка к тебе пришел, чертов болотный гот.  
Я слабо улыбнулся.  
— Какое мерзкое прозвище.  
— Буду тебя им дразнить всякий раз, когда ты будешь ныть о своей великой печальной сиротской судьбе.  
Я изогнул руку, перехватил его за талию, швырнул на диван и прыгнул сам следом.  
— О, проклятье, меня атакует болотный гот! Только не это, он же зальет меня полностью своим унынием! — в притворном ужасе воскликнул оборотень, глядя на меня сквозь пальцы.  
— Я тебе еще и отчаяние в душу засуну, мерзкий оборотень!  
— О нет, нет, только не в душу. Пожалуйста, только не в душу! Засунь его куда-нибудь в другое, более подходящее место.  
Мы уже оба ржали как ненормальные, пихаясь на диване как дети. Затем силы как-то иссякли. Амир лежал на спине, его зеленые глаза ярко блестели. Я погладил его по щеке и произнес уже без иронии:  
— Спасибо. За то, что пришел, и за то, что развеселил.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Да, я подумал, что тебе как раз меня не хватало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Единственный способ противостоять миру черных магов - это смеяться над ним". (с)


	59. Ясность

«Амир собирается вытащить из меня осколок памяти. Хотите поприсутствовать?»  
Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Джузеппе ответил: «Хочу ли я? Вообще-то я не давал даже согласия на то, чтобы он этим занимался! Подожди, я скоро буду!»  
«Пусть лучше он. Все равно вмазан в наши дела по самые уши.»  
«Не в этом дело. А в нарушении границ и субординации».  
— И на основании чего вы вообще решили, господин Кумор, что он к этому готов? — сухо и резко говорил Джузеппе чуть погодя, уже оказавшись в доме. Амир пожал плечами, совсем не испугавшись его напора, а вот я — уж не знаю, то ли из-за связи с Кзаром, который был союзник Джузеппе, то ли по какой-то другой причине — но ощущал, что старик очень зол, и что оборотню сейчас может достаться что-то страшнее грозного тона. Намного страшнее.  
— На основании того, что он влюбился. Я думал, вы знаете. Это же самый точный признак выздоровления души.  
Джузеппе удивлено взглянул на меня, но я тут уже сам рявкнул на Амира:  
— А чем это все закончилась, ты прослушал, Великий блин стратег? Да я чуть не застрелился из-за этого!  
— А вот это как раз не имеет значения, — Джузеппе уже взял себя в руки. — Ты мне об этом не говорил, — в его голосе был едва заметный упрек.  
— Извини. Я не подумал, что такие вещи тебя могут заинтересовать. К тому же, как я уже говорил, все закончилось плохо.  
Маг покачал головой.  
— Твои бесконечные хождения к зеркалу не имеют к этому прямого отношения.  
Я застыл. «Откуда он знает? Кзар? Наверняка. Да уж, как-то я не подумал. Паршивый стукаческий кошак. Интересно, Джузеппе сумел бы предотвратить выстрел, если бы я все-таки спустил курок?»  
Амир выглядел озадаченно.  
«Я тебе открою секрет, Альфред. Ни один самоубийца не делал этого перед зеркалом, — ехидно произнес мне в голову Джузеппе. — Так что я вообще не беспокоился. Вот скажи мне, нафига тебе было нужно зеркало? Ты что, висок бы свой без него не нашел, или что?»  
«Нет, но… — Я задумался. — Не знаю. Почему-то мне казалось это правильным… Мне даже в голову не приходило, что можно иначе».  
«То есть последней вещью в своей жизни ты хотел видеть свою же физиономию? — фыркнул маг. — Альфред, хвала богам, ты себя слишком любишь, чтобы прикончить. И я очень хочу, чтобы ты продолжал в том же духе. Про влюбленность — это правда? Тот паренёк из Сада Времени, или кто-то другой?»  
«Правда», — мрачно подтвердил я, хотя на самом деле был озадачен. А ведь действительно, нафига мне было зеркало?  
— Ну хорошо, тогда решено, — произнес Джузеппе вслух. — Сколько вам времени надо на подготовку, господин Кумор?..

Я волновался, но скорее от нетерпения. Это ведь было по-настоящему интересно! Вдруг я так хорошо помню эти магии, что прям возьму и сегодня стану Великим Магом?!  
О, как я буду мучать Сильвестра!  
У Амира с собой был жеод каких-то ярко-голубых кристаллов, я понятия не имел, какой породы, но знал, что в жеодах маги частенько хранят дополнительную силу, чтобы использовать ее для сложных ритуалов. Он деловито расставлял какие-то штуки, о назначении которых я имел смутное представление — чужие потемки душ меня не слишком интересовали, в своей бы не споткнуться, так что в церемониальной магии сферы Анимы и Энигмы мои знания были исключительно поверхностны.  
— Только никакой всеобщей визуализации, — заявил я, памятуя о Крэйской свадьбе. — Все, что надо, я сам расскажу.  
— Вот уж нет, — отрезал Джузеппе. — Это слишком важно. Кстати, Кумор, вы что, сами ритуал проводить будете? У вас же специализация не та.  
— Пусть лучше сам проводит, чем еще кого-то сюда приплетете, — проворчал я.  
— Альфред, я сомневаюсь, что ты увидишь там что-то большее, чем Крэй, — произнес Амир, чертя вокруг меня неизвестные символы. — Это ведь будет один и тот же отрезок времени. Но есть шанс, что из твоего осколка мы извлечем больше памяти. Если даже Крэй помнил о существовании заклинаний так интенсивно, что мы решили, что они — его, то есть шанс, что твои воспоминания из Первой Линии будут еще интенсивнее. Так что расслабься и очисти свой разум хоть ненадолго от чепухи. Что до специализации, то я обладаю достаточными навыками. Предсказателям они просто легче даются, но, во-первых, Альфред наточил на их род столько зубов, что хватило бы на акулью челюсть, а во-вторых — вам правда нужен еще один свидетель от России?  
— Но… Слушай, Амир… моя прошлая жизнь отсюда и до семнадцати лет ведь не пронесется перед моими глазами? — нервно поинтересовался я, пока Джузеппе буркнул, что у них и своих специалистов хватает.  
— Она пронесется перед моими глазами, — спокойно произнес магистр Душ.  
«Это как-то слишком», — я решил не развивать тему вслух.  
«Что, постыдные грешки?» — ухмыльнулся оборотень, расчерчивая теперь мою физиономию какими-то знаками, что было довольно приятно.  
«Их отсутствие. Мне стыдно за их отсутствие. Ладно, не в том дело… Это слишком близкое знакомство тебя со мной, на которое я бы предпочел не подписываться».  
«Тебе не нравится, что я знаю о тебе почти все, а ты обо мне — почти ничего?»  
«Только первая часть».  
«Вот это было обидно, — он помолчал. — То есть ты просто не хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебя близко узнал?»  
«Да. Что с того?»  
«Почему?»  
— Потому! — рявкнул я. — У желаний не всегда бывают причины!  
— Обычно все из кожи вон лезут, чтобы…  
— Я — не «обычно»! — Я дернулся, и кисть чуть не попала мне в глаз. Амир спокойно достал тряпочку и стер неудавшуюся линию.  
— Тем не менее, у всех желаний есть причины. Просто мы не всегда отдаем себе в них отчет.  
— Мда? — фыркнул я. — Ну тогда объясни мне, почему я терпеть не могу творог.  
Оборотень озадаченно на меня уставился. Джузеппе тем временем спокойно закурил, наблюдая за нашим спором с безмятежностью воспитателя детского сада, который снисходителен лишь потому, что твердо знает: эти злобные маленькие орущие говнюки — не его.  
На самом деле причина… Меня знали хорошо лишь двое существ в мире: Сильвестр Крэй и Лайса. И при том Крэй знал меня только до семнадцати лет, а Лайса технически не человек. После Крэя я ни с кем не заводил близкой дружбы, а «любовь всей моей жизни» длилась слишком недолго, чтобы узнать меня в подробностях. Были маги, с которыми я дружил некоторое время, но и им были известны лишь фрагменты моего существования, а не так, чтобы взять и прочесть меня на столько лет в деталях.  
«Хорошо, скажи мне, что изменится, если я прочитаю эти вспоминания? — спросил Амир. — Ты бы предпочел, чтобы их прочитал кто-то другой? Кто-то, кого ты не знаешь и никогда больше не увидишь?»  
Я чуть было не ответил согласием, но прикусил свою мысль, хотя кажется, для магистра Душ мое молчание не стало помехой. Он вздохнул, потом его лицо неожиданно стало очень решительным.  
«Ты со мной расстанешься после этого, — произнес он, и в его мысли почти не было вопросительной интонации. — Потому что не можешь стерпеть, чтобы рядом с тобой находился человек, который хорошо тебя знает?»  
Я молчал. По-видимому, он и так уже знает меня слишком хорошо.  
«Что в этом такого плохого? — резко поинтересовался он. — В том, чтобы кто-то тебя лучше понимал?»  
«Или ты боишься, что я брошу тебя после этого? — он произнес это с лукавством, которое тотчас же скисло. — Или ты думаешь, что я буду тобой манипулировать, узнав тебя лучше?»  
Я не хотел ему отвечать, потому что на все его вопросы ответ был в разной степени положительным. А потом великий стратег замахнулся и ударил меня ладонью по лицу. Я возмущенно уставился на него, хотя часть меня утверждала, что я это в какой-то степени заслужил.  
«Трус», — процедил он мне в голову, его глаза блестели скорее от обиды, чем от возмущения.  
— Это типа стратегическая пощечина и стратегическое оскорбление, чтобы заставить меня согласиться? — пробормотал я.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Амир. — Это настоящая пощечина и правда.  
— Нет, неправда. Хорошо. Читай. Но имей в виду, ты сам на это подписался, — холодно произнес я. — Если человек не хочет чего-то, это не значит, что он этого боится. Я же не боюсь творога. Мне просто неприятно. Но во имя великих целей, магий и великого любопытства великого стратега — пожалуйста. Все мои бессмысленно прожитые годы — твои.  
Этот разговор почти стерся у меня из памяти, и я едва вспомнил его лишь спустя несколько месяцев. Извлечение моего осколка было совсем не таким торжественным, впрочем, я зря ожидал, ведь по факту то, что произошло с Крэем, приобрело такую известность и мощь потому, что произошло в неподходящем времени и месте. Тогда как у меня — ну это было как обычный ритуал, к примеру, осознанного сновидения.  
А потом я почувствовал. Почувствовал себя — не себя. Альфреда Линии-1.  
Самое забавное, что частично я был с ним уже знаком, как оказалось. Альфред Линии-1 порой мелькал во мне во снах, то есть я был им в значительной степени. Старшие маги не раз изумлялись и подозревали меня во лжи, когда я говорил им о своих успехах в осознанных сновидениях; они полагали, что таким трюкам так быстро не учатся, но я сваливал все на банальный факт, что поспать я любил с детства, и запоминать сны тоже, и получалось все у меня быстрее потому, что я отдавал этому больше времени. И за последние годы я развил этот навык очень сильно, хотя сейчас я не собирался говорить никому, с какой легкостью я шатаюсь между мирами во сне и насколько ловко могу там существовать.  
С другой стороны, кому мне об этом было говорить? Блуждание во Сне — редкое среди магов, и я бы сказал, довольно интимное хобби, далеко не все предпочитают о нем распространяться. Последний раз я беседовал с коллегой по экспедициям года четыре назад.  
Так вот, теперь есть вероятность, что я такой ловкач не потому, что гений, а потому, что имею тело сна на сотню лет старше обычного тела. Хотя нет. Я бы тогда помнил свои сны. То есть во снах со временем вообще жопа, но я бы тогда помнил больше. Но все-таки значительная часть Альфреда Линии-1 сохранилась именно там. Я был прав, ища законы во сне, но кажется, все-таки, зарыл я их не совсем там.  
Узнав себя, я начал было предвосхищать свое вознесение, но напрасно. Альфред Линии-1 был очень, очень хорошим магом. То есть весьма концентрированным парнишкой. И когда он читал заклинание, он читал заклинание. То есть этот му… молодец ни о чем не думал, кроме творимого Крэйскими руками Апокалипсиса.  
Серьезно. Как маг я был охуенен. Просто невероятно чоткий парнишка. Мне о такой четкости только мечтать.  
Ни единой гребаной посторонней мысли!  
И что самое обидное, слова его песни почему-то оказались невоспроизводимы. Да-да, я даже не стал обладателем Песни Смерти Мира — как потом сказал Джузеппе, это от того, что ее слова рушили ткань реальности, что бы это ни значило.  
Потом Альфред-1 дочитал свое заклинание, и я, увы, все-таки уловил его чувства, хотя опять же без магий. Это было… очень больно. Но терпимо. После Лайсы, после Кира… терпимо.  
Я открыл глаза и равнодушно уставился на мир, который не осознавал.  
— Я ощущал себя преданным и отвергнутым. Я крашнул мир лишь для того, чтобы не убивать Сильвестра Крэя, потому что это именно он меня предал и отверг. Я желал сделать так, чтобы больше его никогда не видеть. — Я грустно усмехнулся, а из глаз скатились две мерзкие чужие слезы. — И вот посмотри, где мы сейчас, Великий Маг! — издевательски выплюнул я самому себе. — И посмотри, что с тобой стало! Надо было его грохнуть и жить дальше свою охуительную жизнь. Дебил. Тупое говно. Так тебе и надо.  
Чьи-то теплые руки легли на мои плечи, и меня кто-то обнял. Я не сразу понял, что это Амир, потому что все еще был мысленно в той вселенной, где не осталось никого, кроме меня и Сильвестра Крэя. Волшебник прижимал мою голову к своей груди, потому что стоял, а я сидел, и гладил по волосам.  
— И с магиями ничего, — грустно сказал я Джузеппе, когда немного пришел в себя — в прямом, так сказать, смысле. — Я был очень хорошим магом. Не думал о постороннем, когда творил Песнь Смерти. Удивительно, что в Крэйской башке была память о моих других магиях. Я имею в виду, блять, вокруг Апокалипсис, а он о них думает? Может, они были все-таки его?  
— Нет, они были твои, — тихо произнес Амир, а Джузеппе кивнул. — Не расстраивайся, это виденье я еще проанализирую и кое-что выкопаю. Крэй тоже физически не помнил о твоих законах, память о них хранилась именно в этом осколке.  
— Ладно, — равнодушно согласился я. — Все? Я вам больше не нужен? Хочу пройтись.

Я телепортнулся на улицу и сощурился — был светлый день. Тело чувствовало себя странно. Окей, все закончилось. Вот мы все и определили.  
Я не знаю, кто бы что чувствовал на моем месте, но узнать и почувствовать, что когда-то ты был в тысячу раз круче себя сегодняшнего — очень неприятно.  
Это то, что описывают во всех книгах. Предельная концентрация. Ты — маг, когда ты маг, а когда ты спящий маг, ты — спящий маг. Любая традиция сводится к этому. К тому, чтобы отдавать себя любому процессу без остатка, а по его завершению — забывать о нем.  
_Вот только иногда сложно перестать думать о том, насколько ты был охуенен… И в этом нет ничего плохого…_  
Странный внутренний голос. Он, кажется, принадлежит Альфреду Линии-1. Что он имеет в виду? Все традиции сводятся к тому, чтобы изжить из себя чувство собственной важности, а он…  
_Изжить? Не говори ерунды. Думаешь, без чувства собственной важности ты бы осмелился что-то изобрести? Ха!_  
Ну и как тогда, о мое мудрое альтер-эго?  
_Ты должен знать, что ты важен. Ты не должен купаться в этом чувстве._  
Иди в жопу, я нихуя не понимаю, что ты несешь, — отрезал я собственный внутренний диалог.  
Чуть погодя я ощутил прикосновение к локтю.  
— Такой странный городок. Почему именно здесь?  
— Не знаю, город как город.  
Амир в образе белой блондинки повис на моем локте, и все таращились на него из-за чрезмерно откровенного наряда, а он прижимался к моему локтю и таращился на меня, тогда как я пытался найти что-то, на что мог бы смотреть не живое, например, стены домов. Не тот у меня сейчас взгляд, чтобы на живое смотреть.  
— Будь это большой город, у меня было бы много соблазнов. Если бы здесь жили другие волшебники. А так я пытаюсь работать в чистых условиях одиночества. Это удобно. Мне предоставляют все, что требуется. Потому я до сих пор почти не выучил итальянский, — я говорил, пытаясь отвлечься и не говорить о том, что произошло. — Только приветствия и названия блюд.  
Амир хмыкнул.  
— Ты видел когда-нибудь человеческие фильмы? Впрочем, я уверен, видел. Все их видели, не все признаются. Так вот, в них есть одна потрясающая штука. Называется — «ключевое событие». Слышал о таком?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я видел кино, но я не пытался разобрать его на части.  
— Так вот, ключевое событие, это такое событие волшебного пенделька для героя. К примеру, был он слабой жалкой ничтожной личностью. Потом нехорошие люди убили его отца, или еще кого хорошего, или наоборот, его лучший друг преуспел в жизни и к нему ушла его девушка, или банально КАМАЗ переехал любимого щенка. Не суть важно. Важно, что после этого события герой меняется. Прям совсем. Прям вот берет и по волшебству меняется. А потом показывают минут за пять как он осуществляет все то, что не мог осуществить до этого много лет, становится сильным, или успешным, или воскрешает свою собаку — в общем, в фильмах, конечно, показывают нарезку, как мол ему было нелегко этого достичь, но по факту это укладывается минут в пять-семь экранного времени.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы они в реальном времени показывали долгую тяжелую нудную и трудную жизнь ученого-мага, полную сомнений, депрессий, алкоголизма и неудачных попыток? — ухмыльнулся Амир. — Такое кино никто не будет смотреть.  
— Да я понимаю… — я отмахнулся. — Знаешь, если у Кира получится довести свой проект до ума, он станет кем-то вроде режиссера человеческих жизней. Сможет делать монтаж и убирать впустую потраченное время. И превращать его в новое. Представляешь, насколько изменится наша жизнь?  
Моя спутница косо усмехнулась.  
— Это звучит дико невозможным. То есть, конечно, крутым, да. Но дико невозможным. Впрочем, мне всегда казалось, что у Лидна не все дома. Слишком уж он выглядел нормальным.  
Я хмыкнул. «А со мной он выглядел совсем сумасшедшим. Но если он магистр Душ, это означало, что он делал и говорил все ради своих целей. То есть… не то чтобы они никогда не ошибаются.  
Черт, одна тема хуже другой. О чем бы таком подумать… хорошем?»  
Я криво усмехнулся самому себе, почти зеркально отразив ухмылку Амира, а потом неожиданно произнёс:  
— На самом деле у меня ничего не получается. С магиями. Вообще ничего. Как будто я регрессировал куда-то. Вот так.  
Странно. Сказать это оказалось не страшно. Напротив, я испытал облегчение.  
— Не только из-за Кира. А сейчас, после флешбека, я сравнил себя с Альфредом-1, и сравнение вышло не в мою пользу. Подобная степень концентрации… у меня она бывает только когда я дерусь. Остальное время я просто рассеиваюсь. Разлагаюсь на кучу побочных мыслей, я пробовал работать над проклятыми заклятьями всеми способами, последовательно, параллельно, концентрируясь, не концентрируясь, но… всякий раз я спрашиваю себя: «А ты точно сделал все, что мог?» и понимаю, что не могу ответить «да» на этот вопрос. — Я сжал пальцы Амира, цепляющиеся за мой локоть. — И последнее время… честное говоря, я жду, когда Джузеппе это надоест, он сотворит на меня направленное смертельное заклинание с лимитом времени и запрет в доме наедине с ним. Потому что он куда проницательней тебя, я уверен, что он знает, что нормально я сосредотачиваюсь только при угрозе жизни…  
Амир преградил мне путь и поцеловал в губы. Повис на шее, и я обнял его, уткнувшись в белые волосы.  
— Мне странно это говорить, но ты не много ли требуешь от себя, Альфред? Никто не ждет от тебя великих магий за полгода! И Джузеппе это очень хорошо понимает, это ты тут запараноился совсем со своим одиночеством. Тебе надо больше бывать в свете, — Сомнение омрачило личико блондинки. — Только не в нашем, да. Странно, почему твой «проницательный» Джузеппе до этого не допер.  
— Он часто рассказывает мне о своих друзьях. Но оказывается у них тут почти такая же неприязнь к иностранным языкам как у нас, если не хуже. Он сказал, что никто со мной не будет болтать на английском и уж тем более на других языках, кроме итальянского.  
— Язык можно за месяц выучить, — отмахнулся Амир. — Глупости какие. Подозреваю, тут какая-то другая причина. Надо было раньше к тебе прийти. Что этот старый черт имел в виду под «хождениями к зеркалу»?  
— Секрет, — хмыкнул я, удивившись. Видать «вся моя жизнь» пронеслась у него перед глазами в сильно ускоренном темпе. — Лучше давай, расскажи все, что думаешь по поводу моей бессмысленно прожитой жизни. Ты ведь видел все.  
— Да, Блуждающий во сне. Я видел изнанку твоих снов. Самое интересное осталось для меня тайной, а жаль.  
— «Изнанка снов» — пробормотал я. — Не самое худшее название. Политкорректное.  
— Редко кому удается одновременно интенсивно жить в обоих телах, — пожал плечами Амир. — И я знаю кучу волшебников, которые тратят свою жизнь на еще менее увлекательную фигню и при этом счастливы. Ты как-то хочешь от жизни слишком много.  
— Не надо меня жалеть, магистр Душ. Каждый хочет от жизни того, что хочет, другой вопрос, насколько он это получает. В этом плане это были кошмарные годы. Хорошо, что вы меня вытащили из них. Плохо, что ценой Лайсы. И плохо, что в дело вмешан Крэй. Понимаешь? Я не могу сосредоточиться на будущем, пока у меня под боком эта смазливая высокомерная тварь. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него, мне хочется ему что-нибудь сломать.  
Амир с удивлением взглянул на меня. Затем ухмыльнулся.  
— Окей, я передумал с рождением в октябре. Вот честно, твои голодные на него взгляды я интерпретировал иначе.  
— Я не хочу его убить. Я хочу его мучать. Отыграться на нем за все. Власть, понимаешь? Секс не всегда сопутствует жажде власти. Не всегда человек, которого я хочу трахнуть, вызывает у меня также жажду обладать им всеми остальными способами. И не всегда человек, которого я хочу подчинить, будет для меня привлекателен в сексуальном плане. Часто, но не всегда.  
— Такие откровенности… — проворчала моя девочка-оборотень.  
— Амир, ты видел последние годы моей жизни. Без прикрас. Я, Лайса и культ наркоманов на берегу океана. Продавцы сувениров. Бездарные скитальцы, убийцы Зимнего, не осознавшие своей победы. Ленивые студенты. Подозреваю, выслушать о моих чувствах к Крэю тебе уже не страшно.  
— Болотный гот, — фыркнул Амир. Я обнял его — ее — теплое стройное тело и поцеловал в розовые красивые губы. Все-таки этот его облик…  
— Ты, кстати, осознаешь, что такая жажда власти, по сути, это власть Крэя над тобой, а не твоя власть над ним? Ты одержим желанием власти над ним, а одержимость — это уже не свобода. И кстати, пока ты меня совсем не расстроил своими откровениями, Крэй тоже — Блуждающий во сне?  
— Я расстроил тебя?.. — Хрупкая и нежная белая блондиночка врезала мне кулаком по почкам как самый настоящий великий стратег. — Да, в детстве мы очень увлекались этим… Но потом у него началась бурная жизнь, а у меня, как видишь, закончилась, — прохрипел я. — Зачем ты меня бьешь? Ты ведь знаешь, что я не стану тебе отвечать!  
— То есть избить меня у тебя не возникает желания? Сломать мне что-нибудь и так далее?  
— Нет. Чего ты добиваешься этими вопросами?  
— Пытаюсь постичь непостигуемое, — мрачно произнес Амир. — Пока безуспешно. Хорошо, а если я помогу тебе поиметь Крэя?  
Я уставился на оборотня в полном и диком ахуе.  
— Довольно легко устроить. Похитить его на пару дней или на недельку, потом вернуть, изменив память, либо наложив заклинания, если ты хочешь, чтобы он помнил. Недели тебе хватит на то, чтобы сделать с ним все, чего твоя садистская натура жаждет? Ну что ты так смотришь? Крэй теперь для меня неважен. Его защищать мне незачем. Великий маг должен смотреть в будущее. Если это Крэй заставляет твою голову быть все время повёрнутой в прошлое, то, черт возьми, да, я помогу тебе его заполучить.  
— Ты же вроде бы не хотел, чтобы я изобрел Великие Магии.  
Амир вздохнул.  
— Это… ну скажем так, я соврал. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил. Я знал, что став Великим Магом, ты этого точно делать не будешь. И я хоть и хвастаюсь, что все про тебя знаю, но на самом деле я не понимаю тебя совершенно. Может, еще и поэтому. Ты… ты похож на солнце, Альфред. На самое жаркое вечное лето. И да, оно может быть жестоким и удушающим, но я люблю тепло.  
— Ну вот. Из болотных готов в лето. Это непрофессионально — так путаться в показаниях, Великий стратег. И с чего ты решил, что став Великим Магом, я не буду тебя любить?  
Он приоткрыл рот в натуральном удивлении.  
— Ну… Блять. Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит подтвержденный титул Великого Мага?! Перед тобой будут стелиться Диаспоры всех стран! Ты будешь… ты станешь кем-то вроде императора Земли! — он нахмурился и мрачно добавил: — И при этом скорей всего все равно будешь пускать слюни на задницу Сильвестра Крэя. Которую он подставит тебе сам, по приказу своих родственников.  
«Боги. Вот именно сейчас я близок к тому, чтобы по-настоящему покраснеть. Оборотню не стоило рисовать мне такие образы».  
— То есть ты думаешь, что все дело в статусах? Если я стану выше тебя, то ты мне уже будешь не нужен? По-моему, эта такая же махровая неуверенность в себе, как и то, в чем ты меня пытался обвинить.  
Амир бросил на меня хмурый взгляд.  
— Нет, я просто трезво оцениваю свои шансы.  
— Шансы!..  
Мы дошли до парка. Я сел на скамейку и усадил оборотня к себе на колени. Всё-таки оборотень в этом плане очень удобный, когда девочка.  
Амир с интересом разглядывал крошечную прямоугольную площадь, откинув мне голову на плечо. Голуби, эти вечные паразиты любого города, держались от нас в стороне, предпочитая приставать к людям. Дети играли в струях маленького фонтана, откуда-то доносился запах вареной кукурузы. Тёплый обычный день в Цини. Граждане неспешно прогуливались по площади, либо сидели на траве, уткнувшись в телефоны, либо спешили по своим делам. Тихая неспешная провинциальная жизнь — кошмарно скучная, если не изнурять себя ежедневными попытками изобрести что-нибудь великое и не свихнуться от безнадежности.  
— Ты не думал о том, что когда я стану Великим Магом официально, мое отношение к тебе не поменяется? — Я положил руку на его бедро. — И что ты мне будешь нравиться и после того, как я стану, как ты выражаешься, Императором Земли? А? Или ты просто сам так обычно поступаешь с любовниками, и потому ждешь от меня такой же манеры?  
Я стиснул его бок, но Амир не шелохнулся. Я перевёл взгляд на его лицо: карие глаза были широко раскрыты, розовые губы приоткрылись, а загорелая кожа посерела.  
— Амир?!  
Я встряхнул его. Черт. Ментальная атака! На него. С этим я точно не знаю, что делать. Блять, а ведь где-то в моем списке дел был пункт об этом — после всех тех происшествий с Сильвестром!..  
Я связался с Джузеппе, но как выяснилось напрасно — Амир стиснул мою шею обеими руками, прижался сильнее и спрятал лицо у меня на груди, будто увидел что-то жуткое в небе или в фонтане.  
— Ты чего?  
«Не отпускай меня. Пожалуйста. Отнеси меня в свой дом», — в голосе Амира мне почудился испуг.  
«Не вопрос», — я телепортнулся, а оборотень все это время висел у меня на шее, отвернув лицо. Он разжал пальцы и открыл глаза, только когда я усадил его на диван. Лицо у него было по-прежнему серым, он тяжело дышал, медленно обводя гостиную взглядом. Он все еще был блондинкой, но глаза у него снова стали зелеными.  
— Что это было? Я позову Джузеппе?  
Амир взглянул на меня с ужасом и помотал головой. Затем, подумав, кивнул.  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо.  
Я так и не узнал, о чем они говорили и что произошло, но постепенно Амир успокоился. Джузеппе скастовал какое-то заклинание, но сделал это молча.  
Амир после этого вел себя немного странно, но потом стал активно помогать моей социальной жизни. Каждый вечер назначал мне встречу в каком-нибудь городе, где мы ужинали и потом гуляли, иногда ходили на какие-нибудь фестивали людей или магические ритуалы магов. Однако когда я пригласил его на наш маленький фестиваль — день города — Амир наотрез отказался.  
«Провинциальные города да еще и без волшебников наводят на меня тоску».  
Я тогда не обратил внимания на его слова, и этот эпизод вскоре забылся.


	60. Конец лета

Стояло прекрасное жаркое лето. Воздух был раскален настолько, что казался густым, двигаться в нем было все равно, что плыть по теплому воздушному морю. Любое дуновение ветерка казалось лаской возлюбленного. Птицы попрятались в ветвях деревьев и под карнизы, стрекот насекомых казался вымученным, а люди предпочитали делать свои дела исключительно по утрам и вечерам.  
Я был приятно поражен тем, что обитатели Цини, в отличие от сезонного населения моего прошлого городка, не жалуются на жару, не ноют, не вытаскивают свои обгорающие полуголые телеса на солнцепек, при этом поглощая невероятное количество пива и мороженого, и вообще ведут себя прилично, почти даже как волшебники, а не как люди.  
И пускай один типок мне как-то в баре полвечера ныл в уши, что развитие туризма в Цини — верный путь к поднятию экономики, я был не согласен. То есть согласен, но совершенно не желал, чтобы улицы заполонили все эти мерзкие люди. К счастью для меня, Цини не был прибрежным городком, и на поток туристов рассчитывать было нечего.  
Мне удалось изрядно поприкалываться над Крэем, потому что Амира в образе белой блондинки он не узнал и решил, что это моя новая девушка. Оборотень же нахально строил глазки всем подряд, включая Крэя, и я был убежден, что его вот-вот спалят, но, к моему изумлению, этого не происходило. По моим наблюдениям, когда мужчины превращаются в женщин, они кошмарно переигрывают, причем обычно в одежде. Амир в своих сияющих белых прикидах выглядел как дорогая шлюха; на него оглядывались практически все, и он явно получал от этого удовольствие. Мне такие игры казались странноватыми, но прикалываться над Крэем, что меня ждет «Аня», было смешно. С другой стороны, тусить вместе с великим стратегом теперь, в силу моей иностранности, было бы неудобно для нас обоих.  
Анализ осколка памяти лишь подтвердил, но почти ничего не добавил к тому, что было уже известно: две Великих магии, одна — преобразователь для подпитки магических сил, вторая — способность носить с собой заклинания невероятной разрушительной силы, сравнимые со стихийными бедствиями. Так же представляла интерес Песня Смерти — та самая, которой я крашнул мир, но я начал подозревать, что песня была исключительно для красоты. Я иногда напеваю себе под нос, когда колдую.  
Что до Крэя, то я выдал ему всю правду — ту, как я ее помнил. Я не помнил деталей — почему он меня предал и отверг, только чувства. В общем я сказал, что зря его не прикончил, ну теперь ничего не поделать, будем ловить флешбеки и тихо друг друга ненавидеть.  
Крэй отреагировал на это весьма скромно, повторил, что носить титул будет вечно, а потом вообще заявил, что собирается в отпуск. Я дежурно пошутил, что с Микой, но Сильвестр даже как-то на это раз забыл меня послать. Его смущал Амир — то ли прикидом, то ли тем, что строил ему глазки, то ли просто тем, что он — девочка, в общем, тот факт, что меня после работы порой встречала такая девица, погрузил Крэя в странную задумчивость. Удивительно, но и Мика не распознал в Ане Амира, и очень вежливо с ней здоровался — может ведь, когда хочет!  
В общем, к августу у меня неожиданно освободилась первая половина дня, в которую обычно я пытался работать, но сегодня ко мне явился стратег да еще и при своем лице, и это стало затруднительным.  
— Все-таки, у тебя тут очень тепло. Как будто осени нет в природе. — Амир торчал на балконе, пока я доделывал то, от чего он меня отвлек. Оставалось немного, и не хотелось бросать, потому что возвращаться к таким недоделкам мне потом очень тяжело. — Как же я не хочу сентябрь!  
— Все претензии к ходу времени. Чем тебе не угодил сентябрь? Не октябрь же.  
Он хмыкнул, свесившись с балкона вниз: то ли пытаясь соблазнить меня задницей, то ли желая рассмотреть что-то на улице.  
— Блаженны неучи. Учебный год, мать его! Я уже почти отвык от Универа за последние пару месяцев…  
— Типично русский менталитет, — фыркнул я. — Достигнуть высокопоставленной должности и жаловаться, что на ней приходится работать. Кстати, успокой мою душу, скажи мне — ты встречался со мной накануне сессии?  
Амир удивленно обернулся.  
— Ты имеешь в виду тогда, в Западном?  
— Нет, накануне летней сессии.  
Оборотень покачал головой.  
— Нет. Честно говоря я даже забыл, что ты все еще там учился тогда. А зря, хм. Ну ладно, все случилось как случилось.  
Тут уж я удивился.  
— Я ни разу не приходил к тебе в кабинет? В мае?  
Он странно посмотрел на меня.  
— Нет. А что?  
«Вот это удивительно».  
— А… ничего с твоим Универом не случалось? Нападений там каких-нибудь, странных происшествий?  
— Хм. А должны были? — он уселся на каменные перила балкона, так, что солнце освещало половину его лица.  
Я задумался над ответом.  
— Ну я, к примеру, имел с тобой очень приятную встречу в мае. Правда для меня она была где-то в начале ноября. И еще там один человек жалобу на меня обещал накатать. А получается, не было ни встречи, ни жалобы?  
«И захвата тебя и твоего Универа магом древности?»  
Амир вздохнул.  
— Ну ты же знаешь, будущее пластично. В этом проблема большинства путешественников в будущее. Так что наша встреча произошла между тобой бодрствующим и мной спящим, а жаль, раз ты говоришь, что она была приятной. Что до жалоб, тут уж прости, я не занимаюсь ими лично, тем более что ты не под своим именем учился…  
«Вот это очень странно. Да я, конечно, тоже хорош — надо было проверить новости весной, но я как-то забыл об этом, поскольку в Цини весна началась на два месяца раньше, а в Западном — на полтора позже календарной. Получается, Влад передумал захватывать Камчатский?.. Интересно, почему. Этот маг древности ускользает от меня воистину как сон. Но Джузеппе видел его и меня, ну или кто-то видел — в возможном будущем.  
Получается, в начале ноября захват Камчатского и мое с ним объединение были вероятными событиями, но затем они не произошли…»  
— К тебе приехали какие-то люди, — прервал меня Амир. — И собираются позвонить в дверь. От них разит страхом, слегка недовольством, а от одного — какой-то одержимостью.  
— У него в руках большая коробка?  
— Именно! — Амир сказал это с таким изумлением, как будто носить коробки не телекинезом было преступлением. — Ты их знаешь?  
Я вздохнул и поднялся. Этого визита я ожидал так долго, что успел о нем забыть.  
— Не надо на меня так таращиться. Я переодеваюсь не потому, что это будущие участники нашей групповушки, а потому, что они знают меня под весьма определённым образом, которому надо соответствовать.  
Переодевшись, я вышел из дома. Вообще-то время сиесты, так что я мог позволить себе некоторую небрежность. Я демонстративно зевнул, подходя к воротам, затем, выслушав именно то, что ожидал, получил свою коробку, и мои человеческие, так сказать, коллеги укатили обратно, все еще пытаясь бормотать оправдания и извинения.  
— Что это? — Амир подцепил двумя пальцами крышку коробки и заглянул внутрь.  
— Самопилотируемый тридэ принтер.  
— И что у тебя в доме делает самопилотируемый тридэ принтер?  
— Болеет.  
Я переоделся обратно.  
— Ну, пойдем. Он может поболеть ещё денёк, я сказал — исключительно в назидание Чезу — что получат они его не раньше, чем через три дня. Любопытство наказуемо.  
— Ты помогаешь чинить местным офисное оборудованием? — нахмурился Амир. Он очень не любил расспрашивать, а я прекрасно сознавал, что он не любит, и специально говорил загадками.  
Мы телепортнулись в совершенно потрясающее место, хотя вначале я не чувствовал себя там уютно: это был магический ресторан в виде прозрачной сферы, которая находилась посреди леса. Заснеженного зимнего леса. Внутри было тепло, но меня все равно поначалу не оставляла мысль, что магзащита может лопнуть, и мы все окажемся в сорокоградусном морозе. А так, конечно, красиво — как будто живешь в стеклянном рождественском шарике.  
Магистр Душ однако изнывал от любопытства по поводу моих людей. Кто такие, зачем приходили, почему я чиню их принтеры.  
— Ну, начнем с того, что имя моего провинциального городка, который ты так невзлюбил — Цини, кстати даже не знаю, это имя собственное или что-то связанное с циниками, но не суть. Довольно случайно я переименовал его в Синий и сказал Крэю об этом. На самом деле Синий от слова синячить, но когда Крэй угадал это, я чисто из духа противоречия заявил, что это потому, что у нас все дома синего цвета. «То есть голубые?» — едко вставил Мика, а я сказал, что голубые только его фантазии, а дома у нас — синие.  
И вот я внезапно подумал, что сама идея-то неплоха — перекрасить улицы. Тем более что никто мне бы не помешал, так как магов здесь кроме меня нет.  
Разумеется, мог бы сделать все сам, но отчего-то мне показалась это неправильным и даже неуважительным. Вот ведь забавно: пожелай я перекрасить какой-нибудь русский городишко, мне бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать жителей-людей, желают ли они таких перемен или как. А тут вдруг я почувствовал, что не вправе вот так прямо навязывать жителям Цини свою волю.  
Значит, следует навязать ее криво.  
Ну и вот. Навязал. Прикинулся представителем компании NE-Электроникс, и явил мэру презентацию. Набрал себе в помощники трех причастных: художницу, заместителя мэра по делам туризма и культуры (можешь себе представить сколь жалкое и нищее это создание), и Чеза, инженера какой-то местной конторы. С двумя последними мы пили в разных барах, жалуясь на нашу печальную судьбу, Альма же повадилась рисовать мой дом, что меня изрядно напрягало, и я решил найти ей занятие получше. Конечно, я их заколдовал, но это им было только во благо.  
Короче, я устроил презентацию, получил согласие и после пары домов гордо удалился, сказав, что курировать весь проект у меня нет времени, пускай шлют отчеты.  
— Пары домов?  
— Разумеется. Самопилотируемый тридэ принтер нужен для того, чтобы расписывать дома. Какой угодно формы дома, поскольку принтер вначале их сканирует, и на отсканенную модель можно наложить любое изображение, хоть звездного неба, хоть орнамента в виде сердечек, потом запускаешь принтер в воздух, и он его печатает. Мой еще и за краской сам умел летать… — Я вздохнул. — Проблема в том, что Чез слишком любопытен. Он с самого начала смотрел на мой принтер голодными глазами инженера, и я был убежден, что рано или поздно он попытается его разобрать. Ну и вот. Попытался. Прикол в том, на самом деле, что люди, конечно, изобрели аналог нашему заклятью сканирования пространств, но он никак не может поместиться в коробке полметра диаметром. И принтеров летающих у людей нет, я хоть и присобачил к нему пропеллеров для наглядности, но подозреваю, тут проблема в том, как он печатает… В общем, если на мою «инновационную» модель долго и пристально будет смотреть человек, то он скорей всего свихнется от невозможности понять, каким образом она работает.  
И попытается осторожненько отковырнуть пломбу, несмотря на все «патентовано» и подписки о том, что нельзя вскрывать новую технологию.  
Так что они пришли ко мне, прекрасно зная, что принтер сломался не сам; Альма была зла, что она больше не может раскрашивать дома и привлекать к себе внимание, Карло был раздражен из-за задержки и боялся, что я сверну проект из-за того, что они разобрали устройство, а Чез просто тихо охуевал от того, что увидел внутри. Пришлось слегка поправить ему память, и очень надеюсь, что он не успел перерисовать себе куда-нибудь или сфоткать внутренности моего детища.  
— Вот это ты зря надеешься, — хмыкнул Амир. — Сейчас человек без телефона — не человек.  
— Ну значит поставлю пломбу покруче, — отозвался я. — Дома-то надо раскрашивать.  
— Удивительно, — покачал головой Амир. — Вот охота тебе всякой ерундой заниматься.  
— Ну не совсем ерундой. Я утвердил проект так, чтобы нанести на город защиту и пару ловушек. Дома, которые красить, выбирал я. В современном мире никто всерьез не верит в магию, если кто-то подумает провести линии и обнаружит пару различных звезд, то решит, что это мы так пошутили. Я вообще очень доволен человеческим прогрессом. В принципе, в больших городах уже сейчас можно ходить в наших церемониальных шмотках по улицам без всяких заклинаний, и никто не воспримет это как нечто сверхъестественное.  
— Ну да… — протянул Амир. — Но всё-таки втюхивать людям магическое изобретение как будто оно — их, — нехорошо. Даже для не-Зеленых. Неужели Джузеппе одобрил?  
— А он не в курсе.  
— Хм.  
— Да ладно, у тебя такая реакция, будто я что-то плохое делаю. Наоборот. Чезаре подумает-подумает, да и изобретёт это принтер сам. Или кто-нибудь еще. Так я поспособствую прогрессу братьев наших меньших как настоящий Защитник Земли и Великий Маг.  
— Хм… — Амир совсем задумался — А ничего необычного за это время не случалось, представитель NE-электроникс?  
— Пожалуй, нет. Вначале были проблемы с определением материала, когда принтер определял окно как стену или пытался красить сквозь вывешенные на балконе простыни. Но я ее устранил.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, с людьми проблем не было? Ничего странного в них не замечал?  
Я пожал плечами, мол, мне все люди кажутся странными.  
— Ну, какой-то чел бегал вокруг нас и орал что-то про проклятье. Я не настолько хорошо владею языком, чтобы понять, что именно он имел в виду. Альма вызвала полицию, и чудика забрали, сказали, что он местная достопримечательность, так что не обращать внимания.  
Амир покачал головой с таким видом, будто в моей истории было что-то удивительное.  
— Нет ничего странного в желании поставить защиту на город.  
Он неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Ты просто любишь говорить, что антисоциальный. При этом ты привлёк к простой в общем-то работе дофига народу, изобрел этот ящик с пропеллерами, создал себе фэйковый образ этого представителя… Асоциальные люди так не поступают.  
Я хмыкнул.  
— Видишь ли, в Цини нет магов. Если подобного рода защита ставится не магами, она должна чем-то подпитываться. И нет ничего лучше в плане подпитки, чем удовольствие людей от созерцания того или иного дома. Я начал это дело сразу после Нового Года, в перерывах между алкоголизмом, бесплодными попытками изобретений и фишингом, и с тех пор в Цини не смолкают разговоры о «реставрации» домов. Их фоткают, а когда Альму палят за работой, вокруг мгновенно собирается толпа бездельников: смотреть, как работает «Шмель», так в народе обозвали мой принтер, за парение и за звуки при работе. А потом они ругаются, какой дом получился лучше, какой — хуже. Карло пытаются подкупить люди, которые хотят, чтобы и их дома были расписаны. Альму то хвалят, то ругают, но как художнице ей это даже полезно. А Чезаре я заколдовал, чтобы на моей стороне был кто-то из местных, связанных хоть с какой-нибудь электроникой. И вот понимаешь, сколько он терпел? Зацени итальянское хитроумие. Им осталось докрасить последние три дома. Слишком немного, чтобы свернуть проект из-за сковырнутой пломбы, тем более что напоследок они оставили самые важные, показательные дома в центре. Так что они думают, что не оставили мне выбора, кроме как починить принтер и закончить работу.  
— В общем, ты решил запитать систему от людей, — Амир все равно на мой взгляд был неоправданно удивленным. — Ясно. А кстати, с кем это ты по Инфофонду болтал в перерывах? Почему-то это куда ярче отразилось на тебе, чем вся эта затея с принтером.  
«Любопытно как. То есть моя социальная жизнь в Цини прошла мимо тебя, мои попытки себя укокошить — тоже, а беседы с Рэдом — на ура отпечатались? Воистину душа мага — потемки!»  
Я вспомнил про Рэда и помрачнел. А затем вдруг принял решение.  
Хотя сперва надо будет все-таки закончить с Цини. А то мало ли.  
— Рэд это маг, заинтересовавшийся моим исследованием про сепарацию души. Мы так, скорее просто болтали о жизни, он говорил, что ему интересно, как оно происходит, ну, а я не видел причин отказываться от разговора. Сам он кстати…  
Я запнулся. Рэд был охотником на монстров где-то в джунглях Южной Америки. Он написал мне, желая узнать, как мне удалось сохранить душу неподвижной, пока я шатался без нее.  
Вопрос меня удивил — я-то ждал вопроса, как я колдовал без души! Но я еще раз в подробностях — хотя в исследовании и так предоставил все детали — рассказал, как я запечатывал душу. И заодно поинтересовался, почему он считает, что душа могла бы куда-то умотать.  
На что он мне рассказал ужаснувшую меня вещь: когда волшебник сходит с ума, его душа мутирует, и подвергает мутации астральное тело, которое, в свою очередь, заставляет меняться физическое. Если физическое тело не может трансформироваться, то маг его покидает; так происходит в большинстве случаях. То есть именно душа уходит. Душа подвижна.  
Далее он что-то болтал, что хочет использовать мой способ запечатывания души, чтобы ловить своих чудовищ.  
Я же в этот момент с ужасом вспоминал смерть своей матери. Значит, то, что ушло, было ее астральное тело и душа. То есть она сейчас…в какой-то дикой, извращенной степени… все еще она?..  
Меня тогда, помнится, чуть не стошнило — то ли от омерзения, то ли от отсутствия правильной закуски, но я все-таки выведал у Рэда все, что мне было нужно о чудовищах, которые раньше были магами.  
Во-первых, далеко они не уходят. Во-вторых, ищут себе подобных. В-третьих, считается, что они довольно сильно страдают, живя в таком искореженном виде.  
Впрочем, последнее меня мало волновало. Но мысль о том, что эта тварь не просто живет, а живет в Западном, то есть вероятнее всего в подмире Западного, и особенно тот факт, что ее можно убить, привел меня в совершенно нестабильное состояние.  
Я даже заказал себе мачете — из нужного сплава и с рунами, направленное на убийство тварей, и даже порой упражнялся в чем-то вроде фехтования. Мачете, а не меч, потому что в случае чего я знал, в какой именно местности мне придётся искать, да и Рэд советовал именно такую форму оружия.  
— Слушай, Великий Стратег. Я тебя неплохо знаю, правила ты нарушать любишь и умеешь, поэтому у меня к тебе есть личная просьба, — Амир напрягся, явно опасаясь продолжения. — Проведи меня ко входу на Полигон Западного.  
Он выдохнул с облегчением, но затем нахмурился:  
— Это тебе зачем туда?  
Полигон Западного, или Подмир, или просто «Большое Болото» это нижние слои пространства любимого Крэйского города. Местонахождение всех проходов туда строго засекречено из соображений безопасности: именно там живут чудовища. Я бы не сказал, что «все, кто туда вошел, не вернулись», нет, но эти входы заколдованы как объекты высокой магической важности, чтобы ни один бледненький болотный готик не сунул туда свой носик и не огреб полные отверстия болотной слизи.  
Про слизь это уже, конечно, мои фантазии, хотя кто эту нечисть знает.  
В общем, как сказал Рэд, мутировавшая нечисть любит «стекаться», чем больше ее, тем больше территория полигона. Зачастую физически это именно лес, деревья вполне дружелюбны к нечисти, очень часто — лес с болотом. Собственно, Полигон Западного — самый большой болотистый лес на Западной части России. Вероятность, что моя мутировавшая родительница слилась туда — крайне высока.  
Раньше мне и не приходило в голову, что ее можно отыскать, но, будь это возможно, я искал бы ее ради того, чтобы прикончить. Тем не менее, получив меч-мачете еще весной, я так и не нашел в себе воли, хотя выведать входы на полигон я мог бы в Универе, пока большинство профессоров не свалили отдыхать.  
Но вот теперь… Альфред-1 никогда бы не оставил за собой такого жуткого хвоста. Поэтому закончу ловушку на Цини и пойду в лес, где живут чудовища. Убивать.  
Я взял Амира за пальцы. Он любил, когда я так делал.  
— Мне нужны кое-какие ингредиенты. В книге написано, что добывать их нужно самостоятельно. Прости, но большего я тебе сказать не могу. Я уже однажды был на полигоне Западного, — соврал я. — В детстве. Случайно забрёл, сам не понял как. Но я хотя бы знаю местность. Мне там будет проще!  
Амир замялся.  
— Но это ведь очень, очень опасно. Разве у вас тут нет своих полигонов, Джузеппе мог бы послать с тобой кого-нибудь…  
— У меня есть Кзар, — я махнул рукой. — И я должен пойти один. Ну пожалуйста.  
Он еще долго не соглашался, но в конце концов я его уговорил. Все-таки мы очень разные. Его пугало, что я могу там умереть, а меня волновало то, что я могу там никого не найти. Тогда это будет напрасной тратой времени. И, возможно, жизни.


	61. Лес Чудовищ

И вот я здесь. Стою на краю болота и жду подходящего времени, чтобы зайти.  
— Ну и? Как ты собираешься…  
— Иди домой.  
— Что? — возмущенно поинтересовался Амир.  
— Я сказал — иди домой, — спокойно произнес я. — Тебе здесь не место. И не время. И не действие. В любом случае, это только моя битва, а ты будешь лишь путаться под ногами.  
— Гандон, — произнес он почти беззвучно.  
Я обернулся с неожиданной яростью.  
— Да неужели? Тогда пошли. Пошли со мной. Во тьму. Идем. Только знай, что в любой тьме, как и в любой битве: каждый — сам за себя.  
Он отступил на шаг.  
— Я пойду один. — Я взглянул ему прямо в глаза. — Потому что. Потому что я всегда один. Потому что я выбираю в друзья тех, кто не может со мной пойти. Никогда. И ты должен знать почему, первый магистр Анимы и Энигмы.  
— Потому что ты ненавидишь отвечать за менее сумасшедших людей, чем ты сам?  
— Да! — я рванул его за ворот мантии. — Да! — повторил я, глядя в испуганные глаза. — Мне плевать, что ваши стратегии там говорят, но именно что — всегда, отныне и во веки веков: один в поле — воин!  
— Что это блять значит? — выругался прихуевший с моих слов оборотень. Я отпустил его одежду и отвернулся. Странно, что он не может этого понять.  
— Это значит, Амир, что любая битва есть противостояние между Икс и Игрек. Есть у Икса тысяча союзников или нет ни одного — это не имеет значения. Маг всегда один. Противостояние это всегда лишь двое. Воля против воли. Это пишут в школьных учебниках, блять.  
— В них много что пишут, необязательно…  
Я заткнул его взглядом.  
— Иди. Телепортируй отсюда, быстро, или я тебя прибью.  
— Кишка тонка, — буркнул он и исчез, а я остался один на пороге шепчущего болота и зачарованного леса.  
Полигон Западного. Гигантский лес-на-болоте. Лес Чудовищ. Полигоном его называют за то, что здесь на самом деле можно тестировать всякие опасные штуки, не боясь, что последствия выйдут за пределы этого пространства. Бояться следует того, что сам экспериментатор может тоже не выйти.  
А со стороны как бы вроде почти обычный лесок. То есть вокруг — обычный лесок. Именно потому мне понадобился аж стратег Верховной Русской Диаспоры, чтобы сюда попасть. Я вообще считаю крайне несправедливым заколдовывать смертельно опасные места, чтобы в них никто случайно не забрел. Вопиющее нарушение прав и свободы волшебника подохнуть от собственной глупости.  
В общем-то врата тоже выглядят обыденно. Два пня высотой около двух метров, на которые перекладиной водрузили два перекрученых бревна, бывшие ранее вершинами деревьев. На коре в грубой форме вырезаны предупредительные знаки — кстати, рунические, так что если сюда попадет человек, он не поймет, что написано. Я бродил вокруг врат, пока не почувствовал, что пришло время. И тогда я шагнул в них, не колеблясь, не оглядываясь и не о чем особо не думая.  
Я не боялся, но и не предвкушал встречи. Я просто знал, что мне предстоит дело; не самое приятное, возможно, смертельное, но именно такой настрой правилен для магических ритуалов. Спокойное намерение выполнить задание во что бы то ни стало.  
Мгновенно стало темнее; резко изменились запахи. Подмир пах, как нагретая лужа грязи, хотя стоял сентябрь. Вода хлюпала и побулькивала, как в котелке, в траве и на деревьях шебуршались какие-то мелкие твари, звенели насекомые. В отличие от обычного леса, этот не даровал своим гостям преимущества в виде тишины, и напротив, заглушал любого подкрадывающегося какофонией звуков неестественного происхождения. Я шагнул на первую кочку, а затем на вторую и на третью. Так, мелкими прыжками, я углубился в лес.  
Первое время я шел на волне своей злости. Амир меня изрядно выбесил. Какой был смысл обижаться на меня, когда я сказал ему вернуться? Он магистр Анимы и Энигмы, ему в такие места лучше вообще не соваться. Лес Чудовищ — место, где живет то, что уже не может считаться ни магом, ни душой мага. Высокая чувствительность к подобным материям будет только мешать.  
В какой-то момент я обнаружил, что дальше пути нет. Вокруг меня гноилось сплошное болото, чёрная вода, зеленая тина, некуда ступить, некуда идти. Везде, куда я тыкал шестом, было по пояс — и это по неясным прикидкам. Никогда не доверяй болотному дну.  
Я положил шест и уселся на кочку, предварительно осмотрев, нет ли на ней грибов или растений, которые мешают магии. Мне повезло, меня окружала лишь безобидная клюква. Ею я закусил припасенное вино. В отличие от правительственных неженок, я знаю, как правильно готовиться к встрече со смертью.  
Я заглянул в черную зеркальную гладь воды.  
— Привет, болото, — сказал я. — Вот я и пришел. Угощайся.  
Я вылил вино в черную воду и бросил следом пустую стекляшку. Та с забавным бульком ушла в глубину.  
— Ты думаешь, ты поимеешь меня, — сказал я. — Но это ты напрасно. Потому что мне похуй. Я никуда не спешу. — Я достал трубку и принялся ее набивать табаком. — Я никуда не иду. Я здесь, чтобы провести время.  
Никто никогда не сможет сказать, что мои последние слова разрывали реальность. Некому было их услышать.  
А потом я пел. Старые баллады о магах, давно отошедших в мир иной, хотя слова были неважны — важен только ритм. Одну, вторую, третью — пока наконец не устал. А потом я уснул — посреди болота, вопреки всем инструкциям по безопасности.  
В отличие от их авторов, я знал, что делаю.  
Когда я очнулся, была лунная ночь. Я поднялся, потянулся, сплюнул и поссал в жадную черноту водной глади. Осколки лунного света дрогнули, и я увидел узкую белую тропу, состоявшую из бликов, похожих на металлические стружки. С деревьев словно лианы свисали целые полотнища сверкающей серебряной паутины, какие-то мелкие зеленоватые кругляши сидели в ветвях деревьев и издавали странный почти ультразвуковой писк.  
«Добрались-таки».  
Дамасская сталь мачете породила один крупный лунный блик, который тут же плюхнулся с лезвия в воду и деловито поплыл куда-то в сторону. Я перехватил рукоять и шагнул на тропинку лунного света. Я не оглядывался, потому что оглядываться на свое тело бодрствования — плохая примета. На самом деле не то чтобы плохая, но волшебники очень любят себя и когда видят себя спящими, их неудержимо тянет вернуться обратно в тело.  
Я не могу сказать, что мой путь был легок — разрубать мачете всяческие ветки и паутинки в течение нескольких часов утомительно; к тому же лунная тропа постоянно разъезжалась под моими ногами и приходилось внимательно за ней следить; с другой стороны — мне доводилось ходить куда боле извилистыми тропами.  
Главное было то, что после короткого беззвучного сна у меня не осталось сомнений. Только спокойная холодная ярость, что равна уверенности. Я знал, что я приду туда, куда нужно. Поэтому я просто шел.  
Постепенно лес оживал. Круглые штуки на деревьях стали реже; на их место пришла более крупная нечисть. Деревья заранее убирали ветки с моего пути, либо наоборот, рвались врезать мне как можно сильнее. Первый мертвец, высунувшийся из воды, застал меня врасплох, но уже на остальных я потом не обращал внимания. Несколько раз вдалеке в ветвях мелькали туши чудовищ покрупнее, но они не решились подойти ближе — а может просто я был не в их вкусе. Самым удивительным событием на пути мне показалась флотилия мертвых утят, ведомая не менее мертвой уткой, которая переплыла мне тропу. Оказалось, лунный свет не возвращается на то место, где проплыли мертвецы, так что пришлось прыгать.  
Так я и шел, то прыгая, то защищаясь от обезумевших деревьев, то тыкая мачете в головы охреневших в конец мертвецов. В этом плане я везучий — подобная хуйня никогда не представляла для меня объекта для страха. Однажды у нас в южном доме завелся баньши или подобная нечисть — я вышел из дома с горящей кочергой (увы, в десять лет магам еще нельзя иметь собственное оружие) и долго собачился с этим муднем на разных языках, пока он не съебал в ужасе, поскольку я пообещал найти в нем отверстие, куда я эту кочергу смогу вставить. Словом, пиетета к умертвиям я никогда не испытывал. А также ко всякой мистике. Мистику следует мочить кочергой. Или мачете, раз уж представился случай.  
Чудовищ я нашел не сразу, скорей всего то была моя вина — уж больно я увлекся продиранием сквозь болото, во сне подобные вещи необходимо контролировать, поскольку если Блуждающему во сне нравится куда-то иди или лететь, то он может делать это бесконечно долго, а затем и вовсе позабыть, что был пункт назначения.  
Чудовища паслись на поляне, обдирая свежий лунный свет с травинок, равнодушные и опасные как смерть, и в то же время… «Личностные…» — зло подумал я.  
Стоило мне подумать эту мысль, как твари все как одна повернули головы в мою сторону. Их пасти сияли, капельки света дрожали на темной шерсти. Черные провалы их глаз завораживали и манили.  
«Сдохни», — услышал я свою мысль, когда мачете уже наполовину вошло в шею первой твари. «Умри». «Сгинь». «Исчезни».  
И все такое.  
Я знал, что это за твари. Рэд говорил о них. Если долго смотреть в их глаза, захочется подойти к ним ближе. Они окружат гостя и станут тереться об него пушистыми телами, как кошки, и облизывать ему руки и лицо, как собаки, а затем, поскольку в их слюне содержится парализующий душу яд, они начнут лакомиться душой мага. Обычно это происходит быстро и ненавязчиво, как говорится, очухаться не успеешь, как на траве останется лежать одно бездушное тело, поскольку твари ободрали с него душу, как ягоды с куста.  
Ну, а тело оставили своим соседям, жадным до человеческой плоти.  
В общем, маг и без души способен в этот момент вскочить и унестись галопом прочь, если бы не черная трава, которая, как объяснял Рэд, скорее даже не трава, а грибы, в общем, нечто среднее. Пока пожиратели душ развлекаются с гостем, трава-грибы успевает накрепко привязать того к земле и вогнать яд в тело. Причем это даже не яд, сок черной травы — мощный транквилизатор с эйфорическим эффектом: жертва валяется себе на мягонькой травке и думает, что словила офигенный приход, думает, что она в раю, смеется над теми, кто говорил ей не ходить в Подмир, а тем временем вокруг собираются другие твари, с клювами и клыкастыми пастями, и, мирно почавкивая, пожирают кайфующее тельце.  
После этого остается один чистый голый дух. Который, покинув свои останки, зачастую впадает в панику при виде того, как твари глодают его кости, в ужасе пытается сбежать из этого места и попадает в сети серебряных пауков. Там ему и болтаться, пока ленивые жирные пауки не облепят его паутиной целиком и не слопают.  
Именно так заканчивается 90% визитов на любой полигон с нечистью. Как говорится, безотходное производство. Хотя на самом деле лишь самая простая нечисть водится по краям леса; если миновать «первый круг», то можно отгрести куда более интересную смерть, от клыков нечисти более высокого разряда.  
Минут через десять я осознал, что мачете и руки залиты сияющей желтоватой кровью, и с омерзением попытался обтереть их об окрестные растения, не являвшиеся черной травой. Надо было надеть перчатки.  
Я убивал, не чувствуя ничего. Для меня не существовало ничего — даже самого процесса убийства. Я держал мачете в одной руке, периодически меняя ее, поскольку мои руки не привыкли к тяжестям, и я даже не задумывался о магии. Я рубил. Кромсал. Крошил. Белая кровь, черная вода. Грязь, смерть и снова грязь.  
А потом я встал и, оглядывая учинённое мной побоище, запел. Я мешал языки, мелодии и ритмы, я пел даже и мысли не допуская о том, насколько я всегда был плох в стихосложении, но оно тут и неважно; ибо моя песнь есть заклинание другого рода, и проще умереть, чем не допеть ее до конца.  
Высшая боевая магия: голос.  
Когда я поступал в Университет, я сдавал множество дисциплин, включая боевую магию. Я не обращал на нее много внимания, так как в боевые маги принимали только патриотично настроенных граждан, а мне до этого было далеко. Я вообще никогда не обращал внимания на то, насколько легко мне даются их дисциплины. В моем кругу не было боевых магов. Сознание не то.  
И — теперь я вдруг понял — очень зря они меня не завербовали. Вот уж кто идеально получился у такого как я, так это боевой маг. Все требуемые скиллы у меня были самой высшей категории. Кроме Анимы. То есть психанализа. Я бы в жизни не прошел психподготовку боевого мага. Слишком много мозгов, чтобы быть патриотом.  
Слишком мало воли, чтобы идти своим путем.  
Вернее, так было раньше. А сейчас, кажется, у меня нет другого выбора.  
«Такая потеря для вас, Диаспора. Вы могли бы получить очень эффективного солдата, если б додумались приучить меня любить родину сызмальства».  
Я продирался вглубь леса, все дальше и дальше. Я шел очень быстро, благо здесь было полно почвы, но постоянно приходилось оглядываться и проверять, не присосалась ли какая-нибудь нечисть к спине или ноге.  
Направление и импульс моему движению придавала именно прозвучавшая (и все еще звучавшая в разном времени) песня, вернее, голосовое заклятье призыва. Я бы и вовсе мог никуда не ходить, но стоять на одном месте и ждать не хотелось, поэтому я следовал своему заклинанию. Вперед, вглубь, рубя всех, кто затруднял мое продвижение.

Я не сразу понял, что звук прекратился — это означало, что заклинание завершило свою работу. Я у цели. Нечисть я тоже узнал не сразу, в основном — по кольцу, точнее, по оранжевому шару величиной с кулак, что обхватывал одну из длинных конечностей чудовища. Оно было ростом метра три, и походило на движущийся черный стог сена с руками и маленькой лохматой головой наверху. Оно нисколько не походило на мать как я ее запомнил: седую хрупкую женщину со спокойным лицом.  
Но откуда-то я чётко зал, что это — то самое чудовище.  
И внезапно я понял совершенно не важную и ненужную уже вещь.  
— Ты знала, что теряешь человечность. Ты знала, что превращаешься в чудовище. — Я зачарованно смотрел в далекое крохотное лицо монстра с тускло мерцающими зелеными глазами, пораженный собственным озарением. — Но ты знала это только телом сна, которое у тебя совсем не было развито. Ты поэтому считала чудовищем меня! Слабые люди постоянно проецируют себя на других!  
Чудовище молча смотрело на меня, не реагируя, его паутинчатые черные отростки колыхались в том же темпе как и вначале.  
— А на самом деле это было что-то вроде крика о помощи, — я нервно усмехнулся. — Попытка твоего тела сна донести до тебя, что ты сходишь с ума! Но ты всегда любила винить окружающих в своих проблемах, поэтому решила, что схожу с ума и становлюсь чудовищем я! — Я с горечью покачал головой. — Ни за что даже не допущу мысли, что должен был это понять в десять или даже пятнадцать лет! Ни за что не буду винить себя в том, что с тобой произошло. Ты искалечила свою душу, и изрядно покорежила мою, просто из-за своей тупой гордыни, что ты «все можешь сама»! У тебя было полно друзей, к помощи которых ты могла бы обратиться, но ты была из тех людей, которых надо уламывать ее принять. Нищенка с королевской гордыней. Мне жаль тебя.  
Чудовище оставалось неподвижным, но мне казалось, что оно внимательно слушает каждое мое слово. На всякий случай я обернулся — не подкрадывается ли ко мне еще одно такое же, но лес за спиной выглядел пустым и безжизненным. Я поднял мачете на манер шпаги — на вытянутой руке вперед.  
— Я ведь пришел сюда тебя убить. — Я помолчал. — Я теперь понимаю, это из-за того, что я, получается, такой же как ты. Я винил тебя в том, что я не такой, как мне надо. Я позволял тебе воздействовать на себя — долгие годы после твоей официальной смерти. Говорил себе, что никто не может остаться неизменным после такой хрени. А это неправда. Маг сам выбирает, меняться ему или нет. Маг сам выбирает, копить свою силу или рассеивать. Да, я не считаю тебя хорошим человеком. Более того, я считаю тебя плохим человеком. Но ты не виновата в том, что плохим стал я. За то, кем я стал, ответственен только я один.  
Чудовище приблизилось, и, казалось, склонилось надо мной. Я выставил мачете вперед.  
— Если ты нападёшь, я буду защищаться и убью тебя. Но если ты пожелаешь уйти и жить дальше чудовищем, я не буду тебя преследовать. Теперь в этом нет никакого смысла. Оказывается, я пришел сюда не чтобы убить тебя, а чтобы уничтожить твою власть надо мной, которая, как выразился один мой знакомый, есть мой недостаток, а не твой.  
Отростки чудовища зашевелились, лапы медленно стали подниматься вверх, мутировавший образ кольца, казалось, гневно пылал.  
— Я сейчас подкину свое оружие в воздух. Оно создано для таких как ты, поэтому хватит одного удара. Если ты хочешь и дальше жить — отойди. Но если ты хочешь продолжить путь и попробовать узнать, есть ли в мире что-то еще…  
Она приблизилась еще на шаг. Я подбросил мачете в воздух. В этот момент она бросилась ко мне. Заговоренная сталь рассекла ее как будто она была призраком… То есть…  
Я с изумлением обнаружил, что чудовище распалось на частицы. Причем, как мне показалось, оно сделало это раньше, чем лезвие коснулось головы. Куски грязи и плоти упали вниз, но в воздухе продолжали кружиться какие-то крошечные зеленые, золотые и черные точки. Я посмотрел вниз и обнаружил, что мое мачете рассекло напополам сгусток кольца, и именно из него, как из улья, струятся вверх золотые частицы. Хм. Понятия не имею, что происходит. Может, зеленые и черные — это частицы раздробленной души, а золотые — части проглоченных ею чужих душ?  
В любом случае… Надо сделать так.  
Амир, конечно, меня за такое по головке не погладит, возможно, придется долго гладить по головке его — но это в случае, если узнает. Я вытянул правую руку вверх, с вытянутым указательным пальцем, и перехватил ее чуть ниже локтя левой. Глубоко вдохнул спертый болотный воздух и выстрелил вверх чистым потоком силы, всей, что у меня нашлась.  
Старое-доброе «проходите-не-стесняйтесь», заклинание пространственной дыры. Запрещённое к применению на территории полигона. Никому не хочется, чтобы нечисть сбегала в мир.  
«Повезло» — думал я, глядя в дырку в небе над своей головой. Дырка была едва заметной, поскольку выходила в Западный, а серое небо на сером небе не видно, но темные и светлые частицы ринулись туда, будто в небе была сильнее гравитация. Я зачарованно наблюдал «Исход чего-то из болота».  
Может, я ошибался, но мне казалось, они пританцовывали в воздухе, прежде чем улететь.  
Я потянулся к вогнанному в землю мачете. Оно распалось на молекулы, едва я его коснулся. Ну нифига себе!  
Я задумчиво смотрел на дыру в небе. Теоретически она должна была уже затянуться, для создания постоянных пространственных дыр требуется другое заклинание и намного больше сил. Мне повезло и с этим, я ранее кастовал его лишь однажды и чувствовал себя тогда куда сильнее. И удивительно, почему оружие…  
Я огляделся и понял, что теоретизировать я буду после. Если останусь в живых.  
Потому что я стоял посреди болота безоружный, а меня тихо и медленно окружали чудовища.


End file.
